


Hold On

by Witheryvine



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 191,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witheryvine/pseuds/Witheryvine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equal parts good, equal parts bad. Neji faces up to everything he has ever known and not known. Shikamaru decides to stop running, troublesome or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru stood with a lazy slouch as he stared out at the clouds of mist interweaving with the mountains before him and let out a long sigh, feeling months of pent out exhaustion and stress leaving his body with it. He really should be heading back to Konoha – the simple delivery mission could be easily completed by any Genin, much less a Chuunin. Even one with who tended to take things as slowly as possible. 

He had met with the head monk, Tsukimichi-sama, of Moonlight Temple the previous night and finished their discussion within two hours. It was all very basic, mandatory stuff that really didn’t require the week that he was given; Moonlight Temple was a mere day away from Konoha. Shikamaru was starting to wonder if Asuma hadn’t planned this on purpose after all.

The memory of the Jounin smiling at him way too widely as he sent him off played in his mind. 

_Tch, troublesome _, he thought even as a fond smile tugged wryly at his lips.__

__The droning of the monks chanting from the main hall gradually came to a stop and Shikamaru took it as his cue to return to his room. As he passed the hall where monks were streaming out from, familiar mocha strands caught his eyes. Unlike the abbots, this particular man wasn’t wearing the standard white outfit of the temple. Rather, he donned the same midnight blue yukata as Shikamaru, marking his identity as an outsider. Shikamaru tilted his head a little to cast a sidelong glance at the man who bowed deeply to Tsukimichi-sama._ _

__As he turned around, sharp opal orbs met dull onyx ones._ _

__Shikamaru raised a hand in greeting, not bothering to turn around fully, while Neji nodded back politely. Shikamaru shifted to stare out at the mist, feeling Neji approaching._ _

__"Nara," Neji greeted with surprisingly amiability as he stood next to Shikamaru, looking out at the mountains._ _

__"Hyuuga," Shikamaru returned casually, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “What are you doing here?”_ _

__“A side-op of sorts,” Neji replied simply, quirking an eyebrow, asking for the same information._ _

__"I'm here on a mission to deliver a message to Tsukimichi-sama," Shikmaru said with a slow roll of his shoulders, his body expressing what he didn’t bother verbalising – what a drag._ _

__Neji’s eyebrows rose with slight surprise and that would have been enough to confirm Shikamaru’s suspicion that Asuma probably did plan for him to take a break if he hadn’t already figured it out. "Such a simple task? You?"_ _

__It was an innocent enough question, which didn’t explain why the mist that Shikamaru was appreciating a while suddenly felt like it was suffocating him. He swallowed slowly but something must have flashed across his face because the Hyuuga started talking again without missing a beat._ _

__"I'm shocked that such a simple D-rank mission was given to a Chuunin."_ _

__Shikamaru scoffed, the rock in his heart dislodging swiftly as if it had never been there. “You can blame Asuma for profligate deployment of resources. Also, add abuse of authority and shrewd manipulation of the Hokage to that count.”_ _

__Neji looked amused, a small smile touching his lips. “So your sensei wants to cut you some slack. Of all people, I thought that you’d appreciate it.”_ _

__“I do appreciate it,” Shikamaru concurred, a lazy smirk on his lips. “Doesn’t mean he didn’t commit all those offenses.”_ _

__“I’m sure the jury would find him guilty,” Neji deadpanned and Shikamaru felt eyes on him._ _

__“On all counts.” Shikamaru let out a sad sigh, as if Asuma was to be really apprehended at any moment._ _

__Neji snorted softly but it sounded like he was trying to cover up a laugh and that had Shikamaru turning but he was stopped short as he realised something that he didn’t noticed before from the Hyuuga’s side profile. His eyes were instantly drawn to the green mark stamped across Neji’s forehead and he couldn’t stop the shocked frown from forming on his face. The Jounin always made sure to wear his hitai-ate for more than one form of protection._ _

__Neji quickly averted Shikamaru’s prying eyes, his shoulders tensing a little as if he expected the Nara to bring the curse seal up and use it against him. That was more than slightly offending but Shikamaru let it slip; some things were better left ignored._ _

__“Shikamaru-san!”_ _

__The Nara let out an irritated as the overenergetic voice of Ishi, a temple boy, broke through the peaceful lull of the early morning. Skidding to a halt beside the two Konoha shinobi, Ishi beamed up at them with a brightness that seemed to be stolen from the sun._ _

__“Ah, Neji-san! You’re here too!”_ _

__Neji nodded politely in response. If Shikamaru didn’t know better, he’d have thought that the Hyuuga was ignoring the temple boy on purpose. Then again, Ishi did resemble a certain Rock Lee a little too much and Shikamaru imagined that Neji would want a little respite from his ever youthful teammate every once in a while._ _

__“Shikamaru-san, I have been tasked by Tsukimichi-sama to give you a tour around the place!” Ishi announced with unconcealed pride, puffing out his chest as if he had been promoted to head monk. Yeah, Shikamaru could totally see Rock Lee in him._ _

__A harassed look came over Shikamaru’s bored features but Neji cut in before he could reject the young apprentice._ _

__“It’s alright, Ishi-san, I’ll show him around.”_ _

__Shikamaru’s eyes widened in surprise as he looked over at the Hyuuga whose attention was on the excitable monk. Ishi looked ready to protest, opening his mouth but snapping it shut as he seemed to think better of it. He nodded joyously, bowed to them both and whisked away with the wind._ _

__A smirk settled onto Shikamaru’s lips once more as he turned to face the Hyuuga. “Already terrorised him I see,” he teased good-naturedly._ _

__“Contrary to popular belief, Nara, I do not go around terrorising people,” Neji retorted with a scoff._ _

__“Could have fooled me,” Shikamaru countered, his smirk becoming wider as Neji turned to throw him a mild glare. “And there is the proof.”_ _

__Neji eased his expression back into neutral blankness. “Because you provoked me.”_ _

__“Come on, Hyuuga,” Shikamaru drawled lowly, “that doesn’t count as a provocation.”_ _

__“Different standards,” Neji dismissed coolly, shooting Shikamaru an equally calm look._ _

__“Where yours are too high.”_ _

__“Whereas yours are subpar.”_ _

__“I must say, though, it doesn’t seem like it takes a lot to ruffle your feathers.”_ _

__“The only feathers ruffling here will be yours if you keep up with that self-assuming view of the world.”_ _

__“I merely go by facts.”_ _

__“Facts that you cannot back.”_ _

__“But are nonetheless set in stone.”_ _

__“Carved by you,” Neji scoffed, seemingly disinterested in continuing the conversation if not for the light of mirth burning in his eyes._ _

__“Well,” Shikamaru said, closing his eyes and feeling the warmth of the rising sun playing against his eyelids as his lips curved into a grin. “I do have an affinity for Earth.”_ _

__Shikamaru peeked an eye open to glance covertly at the Hyuuga. Neji was biting back a smile which he smoothed over into the same blankness as before with relative ease, causing Shikamaru to frown a little. Neji tilted his head and gestured for Shikamaru to follow him._ _

__“Come, I’ll show you around.”_ _

__The path Neji led him involved more stairs than Shikamaru could care to count. They eventually stopped at the foot of the grand Buddha statue that oversaw the entirety of the temple grounds. It was enclosed by hedges of stone walls, just tall enough to keep people from reaching over and touching the statue._ _

__Shikamaru let his gaze drift from the bottom of the statue and slowly made his way up only to stop short when his eyes landed on a very familiar looking sign. He stared at it for a moment before subtly turning to sneak a peek at Neji or more specifically, Neji's forehead. Without a doubt, the curse mark on Neji's forehead was identical to the one stamped onto Buddha's chest._ _

__“Have you heard of the Monkey King tale?” Neji inquired softly, tone wistful and Shikamaru would have believed he was talking to himself if not for the acute gaze pinned on him._ _

__“Who hasn’t?” Shikamaru returned to his languid slouch, the wheels in his mind racing as he wondered where this was heading._ _

__“Do you know the headband that he wears?”_ _

__Shikamaru blinked slowly as he realised exactly where this was going. More than the shock that Neji was actually opening discussing this, Shikamaru was more concerned with why the heck Neji was choosing to talk about it with him._ _

__“Yeah.”_ _

__“Do you know what it does?”_ _

___He’s not gonna make this easy for me. ____ _

____Shikamaru straightened a little and turned to look at Neji straight in the eyes, trying to gauge where the hell the Hyuuga was going with all these but the cool gaze that he met revealed nothing. The opal orbs were frozen over with a layer of ice that prevented Shikamaru from seeing what went on behind them. He could see why people were so terrified of simply looking into that endless white, especially Neji’s. They were cold enough to freeze in._ _ _ _

____But Shikamaru wasn’t afraid._ _ _ _

____“Xuanzang activates it to control the Monkey King when he steps out of line,” Shikamaru answered, choosing the words carefully, wondering what sort of reaction it would trigger in the Jounin._ _ _ _

____Neji’s lips curled into a sardonic smirk that Shikamaru had never seen on the Hyuuga’s face before. An inextricable coldness jolted through him. But that look was gone in the next second when Neji looked away and Shikamaru wondered if he had really seen it. The coldness melted away, leaving an unsettling boil in the pit of his stomach._ _ _ _

____“Ironic, isn’t it?” Neji asked instead, tipping his head towards the mark on the Buddha’s chest._ _ _ _

____“Your ancestors had a twisted sense of humour alright.”_ _ _ _

____Neji obviously hadn’t been expecting any response, or even if he had, he definitely hadn’t anticipated that kind of a response. A slight look of surprise took over his once stoic features as he turned to stare at the Nara._ _ _ _

____Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow. “Or they had a twisted sense of religion.”_ _ _ _

____The surprised look faded away from Neji’s face and he chuckled softly, the warm sound sending inexplicable warmth rushing through Shikamaru, the complete opposite of the coldness that griped him just a few moments before._ _ _ _

_____What the hell is wrong with me? ____ _ _ _

______"I know a place you'll like," Neji told him with a small smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Is that so?" Shikamaru asked with a raised brow as if doubting that when really, he was just latching on to the chance to escape from that complicated knot that was building up in his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Come with me, Nara," Neji replied simply, meeting Shikamaru's challenge effortlessly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neji led him round the giant Buddha statue and inclined his head towards the pockets of mountains situated beyond the temple boundaries. Jumping up onto the railing and leaping downwards, Neji made a swift descent down Moonlight Mountain with Shikamaru close behind._ _ _ _ _ _

______At the bottom of the holy mountain was a clear stream separating the two regions. Neji crossed it easily, sending chakra to his feet to keep him afloat before he began climbing up the opposite mountain. Shikamaru did likewise and after five minutes of ascending, found himself at its peak, the golden back of the Buddha facing him. He turned around and found Neji at the edge of a miniature cliff. Shikamaru made his way up and raised a questioning eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neji merely lifted his gaze up to the skies, Shikamaru’s own eyes following the action._ _ _ _ _ _

______Layers of clouds lay around in the sky, so seemingly near yet so obviously out of reach. Soft sunlight flitted through the slots in between the clouds, keeping the place just sufficiently warm and bright, like when Konoha has one of its good weather days. Being located in the Country of Fire meant that afternoons were usually warm and sultry and while Shikamaru could care less about the weather when he was cloud-gazing, he didn't particularly like his clothes sticking to him afterwards. And he hated it when he had to cut his sessions short simply because the sun was glaring right into his eyes. This was definitely a welcomed change._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You bought me here for cloud-gazing," Shikamaru stated, shaking his head with disbelief even as a smile made its way onto his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Who knew Neji to be the empathetic type? It was a nice, even thoughtful, gesture on the Hyuuga’s part and while Shikamaru had never once fallen for that icy attitude bullshit that Neji liked to throw away, he hadn’t exactly thought of Neji as the attentive type either. Clearly, there were many things he didn’t know about the Jounin._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, I brought you here to worship Buddha's back," Neji intoned drily as he sat down, gracefully crossing his legs in one swift motion._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I just didn't expect you to do this for me." With a shrug, Shikamaru collapsed onto his back in a less than elegant manner, using his arms to cushion his head as he stared up at the clouds. This was perfect._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neji scoffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Nara. I found this spot perfect for meditating. The clouds were but supplementary."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Didn't expect you to share," Shikamaru taunted lightly, turning his head to see Neji with his eyes already closed._ _ _ _ _ _

______As with meditating, Neji sat with a straight back but he looked relaxed at the same time, a ghost of a smile lingering on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______Without meaning to, Shikamaru's eyes once again drifted to Neji's forehead where the curse mark was embedded. Shikamaru had always thought that the one thing that would throw Hyuuga Neji into a mega bitch fit would be to remove his forehead protector. Sure, he let the whole stadium know about it during the Chuunin Exams but he was trying to make a point then._ _ _ _ _ _

______However, Neji didn’t even seem to remember that it existed right then. Shikamaru had never seen the older shinobi more comfortable in his own skin before. Whenever he saw the Jounin in Konoha, he always thought that Neji was too rigid, seemingly always on alert and ready to bolt if needed despite that calm and cool exterior._ _ _ _ _ _

______Today was different._ _ _ _ _ _

______Today's Neji didn't seem eager to go anywhere._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I share," Neji answered lightly and then that ghost of a smile turned into a small smirk. "Sometimes."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Feeling charitable today, are we?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I wouldn't call this charity."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Generosity?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"That's closer to it."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"But that's not it?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not quite."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Shikamaru let out a chuckle. Neji was really laying on the surprises today. Who knew the passive Hyuuga had a sense of humour and would willingly partake in light, senseless banter?_ _ _ _ _ _

_______How many sides are you hiding, Hyuuga? _Shikamaru thought with an almost too gentle tenderness which was immediately followed by a jolt of panic which pulled him back to reality and roughly slammed his feet on the ground.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________What the hell was that? It was dangerous ground, ground that Shikamaru had no intention of trekking at all. Shikamaru pulled his thoughts away from that danger zone and focused instead on the clouds, unwilling to spend even another second to try and figure out what that was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He let his thoughts wander around as his eyes tracked the swaying of the clouds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He must have fallen asleep at some point for the sun hung high up in the sky the next time he opened his eyes. He yawned widely and turned onto his side, sneaking an eye open. Neji was still in his meditating position. Shikamaru almost thought he was asleep till white orbs opened and peered at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Afternoon," Neji greeted pleasantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Afternoon," Shikamaru replied, sitting up and using the motion to stretch his arms above his head, smiling in satisfaction when his shoulder joints cracked. "How long was I out?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"About two hours."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly before a sheepish grin appeared on his face. "It is a nice spot."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're tired," Neji said pointedly, his tone making it clear that Shikamaru couldn’t fool him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Nah, it's a nice place."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Your chakra flow is all messed up. Slowing and quickening at random intervals with blockages appearing at times. You’re lucky they only last for a few seconds. If not, I would be forced to do something about them and trust me, it’ll hurt.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru stared at Neji in a mixture of disbelief and amazement as he registered what he just heard. "Did you seriously check me out with your Byakugan?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neji gave him another pointed look at the innuendo but chose to let to slide. Another surprise. "I don’t need my Byakugan to see how tired you are."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Trust me, it's not my choice." Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes as if that would block all his problems._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neji must have sensed something was wrong for he didn’t press that point. He didn’t, however, let up about the Nara needing to rest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You should rest more."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Uh-uh. Don't wanna hear that from you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And why is that?" Neji actually sounded offended._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're the most hardworking person I know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Isn't that Naruto?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"... Aside from that idiot. But that's because he's an idiot."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Same difference."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You snatch missions up left, right, centre."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't snatch. I request."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"With your Byakugan activated?" Shikamaru couldn’t resist tossing that in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neji rolled his eyes at the allusion to their previous conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't threaten. Like I said, I merely request."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"And somehow your requests all get through?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Perks of being Gai-sensei's student."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Somehow, Shikamaru couldn’t imagine Neji screaming about the youthfulness of missions and how they were the essence of being youthful. Neji caught his appalled look and rolled his eyes again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"They're afraid I'll set him on them," he clarified with a tone of finality as if the thought of him screaming about anything youthful was personally offending._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But Gai-sensei would want you to rest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What they don't know won't hurt them."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"... You're a genius alright."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neji laughed then. Okay, well, it was more like a scoff of laughter and only lasted for about a second but Shikamaru could tell that it was genuine and that coaxed a smile out of him even before he knew what was happening._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We should get back." Neji stood up and straightened his clothing, dusting off the specks of debris from his immaculate robes. "It will be time for the afternoon prayers to commence soon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shikamaru pushed himself off the ground with much effort, a pang in his heart knowing that he wouldn't be coming back to this spot in a while if ever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Tch, shouldn't have wasted so much time sleeping. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But Neji was right after all - he was really tired. "I didn't peg you as the type to pray."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I don't," Neji confirmed as he prepared to take off. "I meditate while they pray."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"... You've just meditated for two hours..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And you can watch clouds the entire day."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Fair enough."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The prayer session lasted for an hour. Shikamaru hadn’t want to join in but Neji insisted and the Nara couldn’t decline when Tsukimichi-sama was practically boring a hole into his skull._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That was sadistic," Shikamaru complained as the two Konoha shinobi made their way back to their rooms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Just thought you needed help to get more rest."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"The mountain was good."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Pity we can't always have what we want in life."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was a joke. Shikamaru knew that. But there was still just something about the way that Neji said it that somehow hinted at something deeper. Something more personal and closer to the heart. Shikamaru simply snorted in response before adopting the safest tactic of changing the topic before it strayed to unfamiliar terrain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It wasn't like he expected Neji to suddenly open up and spill his lifelong secrets or anything like that but there was still that 1% probability – or 0.5% really since he had already thought up of 200 likely scenarios – and he wasn't about to take that risk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Surely it's not too much to ask for a game of shogi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Neji spared him a glance out of the corner of his eyes. "Why not?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ishi proved himself useful when he produced a shogi board out of nowhere and even set up the board for them even though Shikamaru had to rearrange the pieces afterwards. That didn't bother him too much though. The prospect of playing Neji was exciting. He had never played against the Hyuuga before but it was clear even before they started that Neji was going to be a tough opponent to beat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Neji didn't fail to deliver. Ten minutes into the game and Shikamaru's gears were already spinning at full speed. Twenty minutes into the game had him putting his hands together in his trademark thinking position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You don't have to go easy on me, you know." Something in Neji's voice suggested honesty and not mockery; the Hyuuga seriously believed Shikamaru was giving him a handicap. He cracked his eyes open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You see my hands?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Oh."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Yeah, I'm completely serious."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________At one point, it looked as though Neji was going to lose, his king being too close to Shikamaru's pieces for comfort. But then turned out to be a plot to capture Shikamaru's knight. A splendid decoy tactic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"But you know," Shikamaru said with a smirk. "Using the king is way too obvious."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Within the next two moves, he reclaimed his knight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"And you insult my intelligence," Neji returned as he took his turn and recaptured Shikamaru's knight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shikamaru's eyes narrowed as he analysed the pieces on the board. Clever. The king was seriously just a decoy. By making Shikamaru think that he was baiting him with the king, Neji had made Shikamaru go after the king with his knight with the full knowledge that Shikamaru would be able to revive his knight soon. But his actual goal was to put his knight out of commission for good, that is, to kill the revived one. And Shikamaru had played straight into his hands, thinking that Neji hadn't factored that into account._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're really a genius alright."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The game lasted for two hours which was already way longer that Asuma could ever hope to last. It had looked like Neji was winning at the beginning but Shikamaru managed to reclaim his knight afterwards. Neji had tried to recapture it to no avail. Soon, Shikamaru was able to turn the tide bit by bit and started reclaiming all the pawns he lost and stealing Neji's pawns. He finally launched a devastating blow that snatched Neji's king right under from the nose of his rook and knight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Brilliant," Neji praised, eyes still scanning the shogi board in admiration. "I've never had such a challenge before."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're not bad yourself," Shikamaru returned, genuinely impressed as well while wondering why the heck he never thought to play Neji before. "You gave me a serious run for my money."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Good game, Nara."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Good game, Hyuuga."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shikamaru smirked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wait for it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Another round?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You're on."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shikamaru didn't think it was possible but the next round lasted even longer. It seemed that Neji had somewhat gotten a rough idea of his playing style and was hoping to capitalise on his weaknesses. While that might have worked on lesser players who relied on fixed strategies to advance the game, it hardly put a dent in Shikamaru's armour._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After all, he played each game differently, only coming up with strategies on the spot after analysing and dissecting his opponents' movements. He would have won easily but then again Neji wasn't an idiot either. By feinting moves, he was able to get information regarding Shikamaru's game plan and they came pretty close to a draw._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The third round lasted well into the night, both of them skipping dinner in favour of this invigorating exercise. Except for his father, Shikamaru had never found anyone else who could match up to him in intellect. Until now that is. In fact, Neji was probably the toughest opponent he had ever had since his father. Shikamaru managed to end that last round in his victory though if he had let the game last just even two more rounds, it was almost certain that Neji would have won._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This game was his as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Checkmate.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I give up; you're impossible to beat." But Neji didn't sound disappointed or upset. If anything, he sounded genuinely awed and happy. "It has been a while since I lost."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"It's been a while since I've come so close to defeat as well." Shikamaru smirked while Neji looked at him in exasperation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Show-off."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Not everyone gets to brag about beating Hyuuga Neji."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That is true." Neji’s lips curled into a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Now your ego is just expanding."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Neji shrugged as if to say that he couldn’t help it. Shikamaru laughed, feeling the tension seep out of his body. While he loved playing shogi, it wasn't exactly a game where he could stay relaxed. He had to keep planning ahead and adjusting his plans as he went along. With Asuma, it wasn't usually much trouble to stick to one main plan. But with Neji it was like trying to merge five different plans simultaneously while making up for any drawbacks each one possessed. His wheels couldn't afford to stop turning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Gai-sensei needs to let Lee play this," Neji said, sounding pained as he no doubt relieved a memory. "It's much better than running a hundred rounds around Konoha."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That doesn't sound too bad."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"At 3am."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"We do work at odd hours sometimes."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"On a specific day where there's a thunderstorm."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"A little rain never killed anyone."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"While carrying 20kg worth of items."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"That actually sounds like good training."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Screaming loud enough about the essences of the youthful spirit so as to overpower the thunder."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"... Do you need me to ask Asuma to talk to Gai-sensei? Heck, do you need me to talk to my dad? Because that is some unorthodox training going on right there."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Neji burst out laughing then, a real laughter and not the suppressed version from earlier. It pulled a laugh from Shikamaru as well. They settled down soon enough, exchanging understanding smiles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Well, I guess I should turn in for the night now." Neji stood up and made for the door. "It is already pretty late and we'll have to leave rather early tomorrow."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shikamaru nodded, the fatigue of three intense games finally catching up to him. Mental workouts were always more draining than physical ones.  
"Yeah, my brain needs to rest after that beating you gave it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Neji gave him a pointed, exasperated look. "You exaggerate."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"No, really. I have a pounding headache. That bell they ring at dawn? It's ringing in my damned head."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Neji laughed again, a clear chime in the peaceful air and Shikamaru found that he really liked listening to the sound of Neji’s laughter as his lips automatically curved into a smile. The laughter soon died down and Neji looked over at Shikamaru with a soft, tender look on his face. It made the Nara’s heart speed up and the blood rush to his ears, a caressing warmth filling his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Shikamaru felt like running away as much as he wanted to stay right there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Thank you, Shikamaru."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And then Neji was gone, leaving Shikamaru to wonder exactly what he was being thanked for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ugh, thinking about all these before I sleep is so troublesome. Ugh. Troublesome, I'm gonna sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And so he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________After tossing and turning and not being able to come up with a legit reason as to why Neji would see the need to thank him. He wasn't very happy when he was woken up the next day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I do wish you would hurry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He looked up with bleary eyes. Neji stood at the doorway of his room, already dressed and ready to go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Morning."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Neji quirked an eyebrow. "I do not have time for morning pleasantries, Nara. I am expected back in Konoha by 8am. I will not be able to wait for you. Goodbye."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Neji strode off and the shock forced Shikamaru all the way to awake and alert, skipping his usual long steps of attempting to orient himself and staying conscious long enough to get out of bed. What was that? Neji was like a totally different person from the day before. Yesterday he had been pleasant and even enjoyable to be around. And now he was being..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Himself, his brain supplied. Neji was being himself today._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And that should be reassuring if anything. Strange then, how Shikamaru felt more bothered than reassured. How he felt more concerned than relieved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________How he felt that Neji had gone back into hiding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________This was insane. If anything, Neji's behaviour yesterday was the one that was weird and the one that should have set his alarms ringing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And yet it didn't..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ugh. This was definitely going straight to the top of his Things Too Troublesome To Think About list._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Tch. Troublesome. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Welcome back! Welcome back!" Asuma greeted, slamming a large palm on Shikamaru's back with a huge grin on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shikamaru grunted in response. He had already expected that his sensei would be waiting at the entrance for his return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"So… how was the mission?" Asuma asked casually, trying to play the cool sensei card again but the effect was completely ruined with how he kept glancing at the Chuunin for his reaction._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shikamaru's stare conveyed a single word – really?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Besides the tragic event of discovering that my sensei is a criminal, it went pleasantly well."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Asuma chuckled nervously, knowing that his cover was blown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Well, did you rest well at least, kid?" Asuma asked then, the hidden concern in his voice suddenly becoming very obvious to Shikamaru. The older man laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head and averting his gaze when Shikamaru looked at him knowingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Tch. Troublesome man."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Asuma looked visibly pleased with himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________\--_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I expect the mission report by the end of today," Tsunade ordered commandingly, arms folded before her in a display of fierce authoritarian despite her eyes being constantly trained on the endless pile of paperwork instead of the Chuunin before her.  
"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Shikamaru rested his weight on his left side. It was worth asking even if Tsunade would probably not allow it. Not asking meant 0% of that happening. Asking increased the odds to about 3%._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Indeed, the Godaime Hokage slowly looked up from her work, the rage in her eyes speaking volumes. Shikamaru held up his hands in surrender.  
"6pm."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"3pm!" Tsunade all but shouted at him, looking prepared to hurl her chair at him as he so much as breathed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Okay, okay," – and then under his breath – "troublesome woman."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________Tsunade glared daggers at him, her hands clenched into tight fists.  
Time to go.  
"I'll be taking my leave then." Shikamaru stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned towards the door. His hand was already on the doorknob when he suddenly thought to ask. The answer was pretty obvious but, "did Neji report in already?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He twisted his body back slightly so that he could look at Tsunade. Great. Now she was giving him a strange look for asking a stupid question. Score one to Shikamaru's brain. Obviously the answer was –_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"No?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, hand stilling on the doorknob as an unfathomable anxiety crashed over him. He removed his hand and turned around fully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Why would he need to report in if he wasn't on a mission?" Tsunade questioned, frowning deeply, seemingly wondering if Shikamaru was pranking her or not. Her attention certainly wasn't on the paperwork anymore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shikamaru was about to answer when a sharp rap on the door distracted them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Come in!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shikamaru barely made it out of the way when Morino Ibiki slammed the door open, obviously not caring if there were any poor souls standing behind said door. He spared Shikamaru a brief glance before looking at Tsunade. There must be some code in his look or something because Tsunade immediately told Shikamaru to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Thank God. He wasn't exactly looking forward to having a conversation with the Godaime Hokage on why Neji was supposedly on a mission he wasn't supposed to be on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But then, Neji did say that it was a side op. So it could be the case that Tsunade-sama already thinks that he has returned from his previous mission. Which doesn't make sense seeing as Tsunade-sama doesn't even think he's on a mission._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Too weird._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Shikamaru decided to leave it at that. He would ask Neji about it if he saw the other shinobi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________How troublesome. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re polluting the air,” Shikamaru complained without menace as the acrid smell of cigarette smoke permeated his senses and announced the arrival of his sensei.

Shikamaru flickered an eye open briefly to look up at Asuma who grinned unperturbedly around the stick in his mouth. The Chuunin scoffed silently and closed his eyes though he knew that he wasn’t going to be able to continue his nap.

Sure enough, Asuma settled down beside him. Shikamaru didn’t need to open his eyes to know that his sensei was pinning him with that uncanny stare of his – the one that meant an imminent confrontation he couldn’t escape from. He waited for Asuma to say something first because that was how these confrontations usually went but a while passed in which Asuma just continued to look at him while he pretended to doze off.

Not that he was fooling the Sarutobi.

Shikamaru opened both eyes though he didn’t turn, almost afraid of what he would see in Asuma’s eyes though he told himself that he just didn’t want his eyes to sting from the offending smoke wafting from that damned cigarette.

“What is it, Asuma-sensei?” he asked softly, eyes wandering up to the clouds gazing down at the world. Idly, he played with the idea that they were watching him as much as he was watching but that thought proved too fatalistic for him and he drifted away from it.

“Is there something up, kid?” Asuma asked in that gruff voice of his.

“No,” Shikamaru answered simply, wondering why Asuma would even think that way. The Jounin was exceptionally perceptive (when it came to his students), Shikamaru gave him that but sometimes he would say things that didn’t make sense at all. Shikamaru wondered if it made sense in Asuma’s world. 

“Well, are you looking for someone then?”

It was a good thing Shikamaru was lying down because he almost startled. Sure, he had been keeping a lookout for a certain Hyuuga ever since his return from Moonlight Temple a week ago but he didn’t think that he had been obvious about it. He certainly didn’t think that Asuma would pick up on it and deem it as a cause for worry.

Sometimes, his sensei was just too concerned for his own good. ‘His’ referring to them both.

“It’s nothing, Asuma,” Shikamaru said in the end, flicking his eyes over to gauge his sensei’s reaction.

As expected, Asuma’s brows creased together in a small frown that indicated that he didn’t want to let it go so easily. But, as always, the frown eased away into an accepting smile. The Sarutobi didn’t like to push his students into telling him things; he always waited till they were ready. That, at least, Shikamaru was grateful for.

“Fine.”

Shikamaru felt his own smile coming up.

They spent the next hour in comfortable silence as Shikamaru watched his clouds while Asuma smoked his pack away. It was at times like these that Shikamaru thought that maybe his old goal of drifting through life as a shinobi wasn’t all that far-fetched. Ever since he made Chuunin, people have been piling all their expectations on him, expecting him to be able to solve anything with his intellect.

Everyone except Asuma. The Jounin was the only one who, despite having high expectations for him, never once pressured him into anything. Instead, he just let Shikamaru be moved along by the currents, much like the clouds that the Nara loved so much. Asuma let him _be_ and that was more than he could ever ask for.

 _Yeah, so do yourself a favour and let the issue with Hyuuga_ be _already_

“Oi! Shikamaru!”

Shikamaru cracked an eye open just in time to see a great white blur catapulting overhead, eclipsing the sun and enshrouding him in the shadows for a few seconds. That was all it took for Shikamaru to realise what was going to happen. Both eyes shooting open, he quickly rolled away as a happy Akamaru landed onto the spot where he was just a few seconds ago. The dog’s tail was wagging excitedly, kicking up a dirt storm behind him while Kiba was settled on top him, a feral grin on his face.

“Yo, lazybones, Asuma-sensei!”

Asuma raised a casual hand in greeting, looking rather bemused, the cigarette hanging from his lips quivering with his effort not to laugh. Shikamaru didn’t share his amusement.

“What the hell, Kiba?” Shikamaru snapped as he made to stand up; Akamaru’s drool was dangling way too closely to his face. “That could have been _me_.” He shot a pointed look to the cracked dirt beneath the canine’s paws for emphasis.

“Don’t be a pussy,” – Shikamaru glowered – “And at least it woke you up,” the dog-nin sniggered, the action causing his hair to sway lightly, exposing the nasty gash he had on his forehead.

“What happened to you?” Shikamaru’s attention was immediately drawn to the injury, his previous annoyance washing away like water running down a duck’s back.

“Just a little injury,” Kiba said, waving his hand mildly as if to wave Shikamaru’s concerns away. “Anyway, I’m here to tell you that the Hokage’s looking for you.”

Shikamaru let out a long sigh. “Troublesome.”

“Mission.” Kiba’s sinister smile got positively wider.

“So troublesome.”

“A-rank,” Kiba said knowingly, his perky grin now eclipsing the sun.

“So _damned_ troublesome.”

Asuma’s laughter rumbled through the air as he stood up and patted Shikamaru on the shoulder. “Get going, kid.”

\--

“You sure took your time,” the Hokage seethed, fingers tightening around her tea cup which looked like it was straining not to break under the pressure. Shikamaru just hoped that it didn’t end up against his head; he had enough things thrown at him today.

His mother demonstrated her talent at transforming household objects into aerial projectiles as she hurled various items at him with the precision of a sniper, all the while lamenting the indolence of Nara men as she packed up the house. His father – respected, intelligent Jounin Commander of the Hidden Village of the Leaf– had suffered worse than him though not once in the name of protecting his son. In fact, Shikamaru was quite sure that his father had cleverly manipulated him into the line of fire a number of times to save his own ass.

His house had turned into a damned shogi board and Shikamaru wasn’t sure which parent was on his side. His mother was openly attacking him and his father was sacrificing him. Such loving parents.   

Shikamaru shifted his attention back to the Hokage, his only comfort being that his father was probably still being thoroughly abused. Looking at the perpetual frown on Tsunade’s face as if it had been emblazoned there and the way her whole body was practically taut with the control of holding herself back, he knew that he wasn’t going to be quite so lucky; Tsunade was in a remarkably bad mood that day.

He really shouldn’t test her patience but…

“Well, I’m here, aren’t I?” he drawled lowly and sidestepped the flying teacup, not even wincing when it met its end against the wooden door, its content sloshing down in rivulets.

“You insolent, mindless brat,” Tsunade hissed angrily, fingers itching across the table as if looking for something else to throw at him. “Mind that attitude of yours.”

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow. “You want mindless me to mind my attitude?”

Tsunade hurled a barrage of profanity at him which he took like a man, keeping his face blank and posture relaxed, though he was inwardly appalled at the level of mastery the Hokage had of the colourful language. Shizune was starting to turn the same colour as the pig in her arms as Tsunade continued her assault of words.

 “Anyway!” Tsunade snapped, seizing up a mission scroll and tossing it at him. He only barely managed to catch it and wondered if she hadn’t been deliberately aiming for his head instead. “Mission. Dismissed!”

Shikamaru blinked once before his instinct overtook his surprise and led him out of the room before the Hokage spew any more insults at him. He frowned at the mission scroll in his hand; Tsunade usually told them at least some details of the mission before throwing them out of her office. The door opened and Shizune stepped out, her cheeks still coloured pink. She set Tonton down on the floor and smiled at Shikamaru lightly.

“Sorry about that,” she apologised with a sheepish look on her face as she noticed the confused look on Shikamaru’s face. “She has a meeting with the feudal lord today and she’s not exactly looking forward to it. She just doesn’t want to accidentally hurt any of you I guess.”

Tonton squealed her agreement.

Shikamaru looked from medic-nin to pig and back to medic-nin in a slow, careful sweep. “So she’s preventing from doing bodily harm to us by verbally harming us?”

“Yeah.”

“You sure it wasn’t just me?” Shikamaru couldn’t help asking.

“Neji and Kiba were here earlier.”

That would explain Kiba’s bleeding forehead. As well as why he seemed so gleeful about passing the message to Shikamaru. That idiot was probably high on the prospect of Shikamaru getting his ass handed to him by the Hokage. The Chuunin rolled his eyes at the thought before another one invaded his brain.

“I already saw the gash on Kiba’s forehead,” Shikamaru said casually with a small smirk before just as casually asking, “How did Neji react?”

Shizune snickered at the memory.

“He pointed out that her insults were wrong and told her to direct more than half of them to Naruto before thanking her and leaving.”

Shikamaru snorted, a smile settling onto his lips unknowingly. “Typical.”

_Of course Hyuuga would still thank her._

He waved Shizune goodbye and made his way out of the Hokage Tower. It was only halfway through the town that he caught himself grinning in a very broad, uncharacteristic way in the reflection of a shop window. He immediately wiped it away with a scowl and wondered what the heck was wrong with his brain before making the rest of his way home, making it his goal to _not_ think about the Hyuuga.

That goal was incinerated as thoroughly as his initial goal to breeze through shinobi life the moment he returned home, sat at his shogi table and opened the mission file.

_Two-man cell. Partner: Hyuuga Neji._

\--  
  
"Mom, leave it." Shikamaru watched in increasing horror as Yoshino stuffed all sorts of things into his backpack. It had started out normal enough – an extra plaster, some salve, some titbits, and then it got worse. She started throwing in a blanket, an inflatable pillow and Shikamaru stepped in when she picked up a cushion and examined it closely. "I don't need all that crap."  
  
She whirled onto him then, brows pinched together, a dangerous light in her eyes. "What did you say?"  
  
Shikamaru took in a deep breath. "I said-"

"He's going to be late if he doesn't leave now, dear," Shikaku's distinctively brusque voice drifted into the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"What he said." Shikamaru cocked his head in his father’s direction, aiming to direct his mother’s aggression in that direction. His father owed him one from yesterday.

His mother kept her eyes fixed sternly on him, though they held a somewhat bemused glint as if she was laughing at him for thinking he could play her like that.   
  
"That's why you should have let me checked it last night."  
  
"That's _exactly_ why," Shikamaru deadpanned, catching his bag against his chest when his mother tossed it at him like a dodge ball. He slung the bag over his shoulder and clasped a hand onto Yoshino’s shoulder, his touch easing the tension off her face and body. "I'll be back soon anyway, mom."

He intentionally forgot to tell her that it was an A-rank mission.

“Be safe." Yoshino pulled him into a hug. She always did that before he left on any mission and frankly while he thought it was embarrassing, he didn't have the heart to push her away.

And he was pretty sure his dad would give him a concussion if he ever tried to do so.

\--

"Late, Nara."

Neji was standing at the gates, arms crossed and looking out at the horizon where the sun was starting to rise. He had wondered what would happen when he finally met the Hyuuga but it appeared that Neji was already in business mode, and that whatever had happened between them at Moonlight Temple had stayed there.

Not that Shikamaru had expected any different.

"Sorry.”

"Let's go."  
  
The route was simple enough. They would travel by foot for half a day to the pier where they would then board a ship which will take them to the Land of Forest, home to the Hidden Village of Trees, Kigakure. The voyage would last three days, give or take, depending on the weather. Despite being a deceptively easy infiltration and surveillance task, the fact that a Jounin and a Chuunin with no Genin involved meant a great deal of stealth was necessary. Hence the two-man cell. Unknown risks brought the danger of the mission up another notch and it settled as an A-rank mission.  
  
And A-rank missions always meant that something was going to happen.  
  
Shikamaru and Neji didn't talk at all during their trip to the pier. Even after boarding the vessel, they stuck to their own end in their private cabin. They were posing as merchants so Tsunade thought it adequate to spare the expenses. Shikamaru guessed that at least that was one good thing. Well, if Neji wasn't willing to engage, then Shikamaru was going to do something about it.

He already had about ten strategies to tackle this anyway.

_Every one of them ending in potential danger…_

\--  
  
"Here," Shikamaru said, handing Neji a cup of steaming green tea that he had headed off to the pantry cabin to order. A similar cup was in his other hand.  
  
"Thanks."

Neji accepted the cup, eyes following Shikamaru till he was seated in his seat.

"Nara," Neji began, pausing until Shikamaru shifted his gaze to him. "I just want to make a few things about this mission clear."

Shikamaru nodded, tilting his head and indicating for Neji to go on.  
  
"Even though I'm the Jounin here, I won't be issuing any orders. I don’t want to. I want us to work together as equals, making decisions through discussion."

Another other Jounin (except the obvious people of course) and Shikamaru would have suspected that they were simply corralling him into a false sense of superiority so that they could make use of his intelligence. Sure, everyone respected the fact that his brain was sharper than any weapon they had but that didn’t necessarily meant that they respected _him_.

_You gotta earn that respect, kid. What, did you think it was gonna fall in your lap like some god-sent gift?_

Shikamaru pushed his father’s voice away bitterly, unwilling to entertain that thought now.

That being said, Neji was different. Even back when Neji was a Genin, he had already placed his life in Shikamaru’s hands. And even now when Neji was a Jounin and ranked higher than him, he knew that the faith that the Hyuuga had in him had never once diminished. Of course, that was all purely work related. He didn’t brood over why that bothered him more than it should.

Point is, Neji respected _him_.

“Shikamaru?”

Shikamaru shook himself away from those thoughts and offered the Hyuuga a faint smile.

“Alright.”

There was a short silence which wasn’t comfortable but it wasn’t terse either. A strange – almost contemplative but not quite – look came over Neji’s face. "You're a really good shinobi, Nara. I hope you don't forget that."  
  
This was as good a time as any to bring it up.

"The Hokage said you didn't report in after Moonlight Temple."  
  
Neji raised an eyebrow at the sudden change in topic though he didn’t look offended, something which Shikamaru was secretly glad about. A normal Hyuuga was already hard to deal with on the most normal of days, what more an offended Hyuuga? "Tracking my movements, are we?"  
  
"Merely curious," Shikamaru dismissed, laying back against the seat and stretching one arm out – a sign that he wasn't looking for a confrontation. "It was her answer that confused me. She said you didn't have a mission."  
  
"I believe I said it was a side-op."  
  
"Same difference. You couldn't have a side-op unless you were already on a mission, right." It wasn't a question.  
  
“Hn.”   
  
"Neji."  
  
"It was an errand for the Hyuuga. We don't exactly report such stuff to the Hokage," Neji answered calmly, thumb circling the edge of his cup as he considered the Nara with those marbled eyes.   
  
"Oh." Shikamaru stared at the other dumbly for a moment. What was with him lately? This was a score two for his supposedly genius brain on the idiot chalkboard. In less than a week. At this rate, he was going to catch up to Kiba _and_ Naruto.   
  
"Worried I might betray the village, Nara?" Neji asked, half teasing, half serious but it was the steely look in his eyes that caused a bout of sudden panic to shoot through Shikamaru. He pushed it aside.   
  
"No." Because that really wasn't it. But Shikamaru didn't know what it was either. Why was he so concerned anyway?  
  
“I’m not Uchiha.” There was a hard edge to Neji’s voice as he said it and Shikamaru didn’t like the accusatory tone directed at him in the Jounin’s voice.

Shikamaru snapped to attention at that, a furious scowl on his face. “I didn’t mean that. And you’re nothing like him.”

“Are we so different though?” Neji murmured, seemingly talking to himself rather than asking Shikamaru a question, eyes glazed over unseeingly as he stared into space. Shikamaru wondered what the hell was up with that sudden change in tone. “We’re just caged birds wanting to fly.”

“For one, I don’t respect him, much less like him. I do, however, respect you.” Shikamaru drew the line resolutely at that.

Neji firmly squashed the budding of happiness in his chest. While it was always an honour to be recognised by a comrade, especially one of Shikamaru’s calibre, he wasn’t a Genin with low self-esteem issues; he didn't need nice words.

_No, you don't. You need someone to really appreciate you. And he does._

Neji shut down that voice in his head and returned his attention to the situation at hand. Shikamaru was looking out at the window, face still pulled taut in a frown, the lines etched deeply into his skin, making him look older and more like his father, strict and stern, a far cry from his usual bored and sleepy expression. Even his eyes were hard.

Neji found himself at a loss of what to say. He didn't know how to comfort people and he definitely didn't know where to start with Shikamaru. And he didn't even really know why Shikamaru was behaving this way either. Releasing a silent sigh, Neji turned to look out his window as well. The tension will eventually ease on its own.

He didn’t know why he brought the Uchiha up. It just slipped out of his mouth and he had immediately regretted it when he saw the look on Shikamaru’s face. He had also known that Sasuke was a sore spot for Shikamaru: not in the way that it was for Naruto who wanted to bring his best friend back but in the way that Sasuke would always be linked to his first real failure as a shinobi where he had almost let his comrades die. Up till now, Neji just knew that Shikamaru still thought that the risk hadn’t been worth it but it was in the past now and Shikamaru understood that sometimes missions weren’t always worth the risks but they still had to be done because that was what shinobi did.

After the terse silence had passed, Neji and Shikamaru managed to work out a plan and decided to only make amendments after gaining more information when they've actually arrived.

The first step was to mingle with the locals at the marketplace to find out the general standing and economic wellbeing of the country. The second step was to find out the types of ninjutsu commonly practiced there. The third was more of reconnaissance. The map they had was a bare outline with no details – they concluded that most things on the map was probably wrong anyway since it bore no author.  

Kigakure had always been a quiet village, bothering only with themselves and trading was the only time other countries came into the picture. A small merchant town, it was only recently that they started making themselves more known - handling more external missions, contacting the other hidden villages and so on. Tsunade suspected that they might be trying to gang up with one of the other major villages. Hence the purpose of this mission: find out whether they are friend or foe.  
  
Simple enough. Shikamaru just hoped that everything would go according to plan even though he knew that the chances of that happening was about as likely as his mother letting him sleep for an entire day, something he had been trying to get her to let him do since he was three. Shikamaru sighed silently and glanced over the Hyuuga. Neji was busy reading through their plan again, making notes diligently but he must have sensed Shikamaru looking at him as his eyes flickered upwards.

_Crap._

Now that he had been caught staring, Shikamaru found that he didn’t really know what to do. Instead, he settled for an awkward cough and look away, deciding that saying anything now would only be pathetic. Hopefully, Neji would let it drop.

Obviously, Neji didn’t.

“Is there something bothering you, Nara?” Neji’s euphonious tones flittered over to Shikamaru and he suppressed a shiver, wondering again what the heck was wrong with him.

“Nothing,” he said simply.

“So you simply thought it imperative to watch me?” There was a dangerous edge to Neji’s voice which made Shikamaru whirl his head around to look at him. The Hyuuga looked displeased, lips pulled into a thin line and Shikamaru was confused for a moment until he realised what this was all about.

_Crap, he thinks that I was watching him because he thinks that I actually suspect that he would defect from the village._

In a frantic attempt to assure the Hyuuga that that wasn’t the case, Shikamaru’s brain did a genius manoeuvre in which it halted the functions of his brain-mouth-filter.

“I was just thinking about that day at Moonlight Temple.”

But apparently that had been the wrong thing to say as well because Neji’s frown deepened. Right, the Moonlight Temple was why that topic of defection was even brought up.

“I was thinking about how you looked.”

Shikamaru would have slammed his head into the window pane if he didn’t suspect that Neji would haul his ass right back to Konoha and demand that he get a psych check-up. To be honest, he felt like doing the same thing to himself.

Neji studied his face carefully for a few moments, his own face a placid mask of calm. Shikamaru kept his composure together and stared straight back.

“Why?” Neji eventually asked, folding his arms, his hands balling into fists. Shikamaru noticed his legs crossing as well.

_Protective. Hostile. He’s hiding something._

Which meant that story about a Hyuuga errand was bull.

Shikamaru displayed an air of nonchalance as he shifted slightly in his seat, his legs wide apart, an arm resting on the top of the seat while the other lied limply against his side; a complete antipode to Neji’s rigid posture. Something about this sparked recognition in Neji’s eyes and he instantaneously relaxed his muscles, fists unfurling and legs uncrossing though the flash of irritation that crossed his features as he realised how obvious he was being was impossible to miss.

_If he’s going that far to maintain a calm composure, something is obviously up._

Which already suggested how this was going down: Shikamaru, down on his ass, because there was no way he was going to get past Neji’s defences.

“I just thought you looked different that day,” Shikamaru said, purposefully keeping his words neutral.

“How so?”

_Figures he’d push me._

Shikamaru shrugged in his usual lazy manner. “Just thought you appeared more at ease.”

“That tends to be the point of meditation.”

Well, there was no refuting that.

“You weren’t wearing your headband.” Shikamaru knew that that was a sensitive topic and by far a cheap shot but if Neji’s tightening fists were any indication, at least it was getting him somewhere.

“I don’t wear it all the time,” Neji gritted out, somehow still managing to sound tranquil despite the tension in his entire body.

“Yeah, just when you’re not in Konoha,” Shikamaru retorted, crossing his arms loosely.

“I don’t have to explain my actions to you, Nara,” Neji said quietly, averting his eyes from Shikamaru not in a show of defeat but in a show of compromise. Then, just as quickly, Neji reclaimed his offer of peace – his eyes flicked back to Shikamaru, this time a simmering burn in them. “Unless you think it absolutely necessary.” Neji didn’t have to spell out what he meant by that but he did anyway. “For example, if you thought I was about to go off and betray the village.”

Shikamaru felt a volcanic mix of anger and guilt clashing in his veins at those words but he managed to still it to a soft rumble.

“I didn’t mean that,” Shikamaru breathed out.

“Then stop interrogating me like a prisoner.”

That was the end of that. Shikamaru wasn’t going to risk pissing Neji off more than that, especially when there was no sane or logical reason to. The Hyuuga, for his part, ignored the Nara for the rest of that day, not even bothering to return the younger’s wish of a good night. By the next morning, Neji returned to being civil and relatively pleasant, as if the previous day’s conversation didn’t happen.

He was giving Shikamaru an out.

Shikamaru was a coward.

It made sense that he took it.

So it didn’t explain why he hated himself for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Green. White. Blue.

A beautiful mix of colours conjured up by nature – that was what Kigakure was.

Greenery covered almost every inch of the village and it was encased by mountains on all sides. On the practical side, being surrounded by mountains gave the village natural protection and the mist there was thicker than at Moonlight Temple, shrouding the mountaintops in an eternal sea of white. The solid fortress should have felt smothering, like a giant cage built out of clouds but Neji had never felt freer. Instead of being trapped, it felt like he was being protected. Or maybe it was precisely because the cages were clouds; it felt like he could break through them if he ever so chose to do so.

And that just made him want to stay.

Too bad the cage that held him was gilded with gold and blood.

Pulling away from his thoughts and the surroundings, Neji refocused his attention on the task at hand.

He and Shikamaru had risen early that day and were perched on the window still for most of the morning, observing the interactions in the streets below. They didn’t find anything that they didn’t already know – everything was typical of a merchant town. The only peculiar thing was the rather large amount of shinobi on the streets. Some were on patrol while the rest were merely in the role of buyers.  

So they had proceeded with the next step and took it to the streets. Ambling along the streets like normal foreign tourists, they were actually making their way to a certain fruit stall. From their observations, that particular seller had a perchance for being chatty, usually spending at least ten minutes talking to a single customer. It would be easy to fish information out of him.  
  
“Hey, wait a while, Fuyu,” Shikamaru said to Neji, his voice loud enough to carry over to the fruits stall owner. “I’m a little hungry so I’m gonna get a fruit or something.”

The board was set.

Shikamaru strolled right up to the stall while Neji stood a little ways off, close enough to listen but far enough to indicate that he wasn’t interest in purchasing anything.

"Good morning," Shikamaru greeted pleasantly as he reached over to pick up an apple on the pretext of buying it. "Your fruits look good. How much is this apple?"  
  
"It’s only ten ryou. I assure you that my fruits are the freshest in the whole of Kigakure! Ah, you must be foreign merchants; I've never seen you around before." The man spoke to Shikamaru with a great deal of ease and amity, suggesting that he was used to interactions with foreigners. But that wasn’t surprising given the fact that Kigakure was still primarily a trading town; coming into contact with outsiders was normal. 

"Oh yes, we were looking for a good place to trade and we heard about Kigakure."

There goes the bait.

"Good choice, my friend!” the man gushed, clasping Shikamaru hard on the shoulder and offering him a wide smile which conveyed the large amount of pride he had for his village. “There are plenty of things to trade here in Kigakure.”

Hooked.  
  
"Oh?" Shikamaru feigned interest, leaning nearer towards the owner. "By the way, can I get your name? I'm Haru. My friend over there’s Fuyu."

Neji gave a small nod and greeted the older man.

"How rude of me! I haven’t introduced myself. I'm Mogi. Nice to meet you both."  
  
"Ah, Mogi-san. Not to be rude or anything but truth be told, I've heard rumours that Kigakure isn't doing so well lately which is why I've come to check it out myself. Contrary to the stuff I’ve heard, you guys certainly seem to be doing well."

"Of course we are," Mogi answered, sounding rather offended as he smacked his chest with the pride of a village man. "We have everything."

"Oh yeah," Shikamaru started, acting as if the thought had suddenly come to him. "I thought this was a merchant town. Why do I see so many shinobi around? Not exactly something I'd expect."  
  
"It's all part of Tsukiakari-sama’s Reformation Plan." There were practically stars in the man’s eyes.   
  
"Tsukiakari-sama? Reformation Plan?"

Shikamaru had heard of Tsukiakari of course; her name was in the mission scroll. She was the leader of the village of Kigakure and was apparently much loved and respected by her people. The Reformation Plan – though Shikamaru had never heard the term before – was probably just the plans to make Kigakure a shinobi village.  
  
"We can only go so far as a merchant town!” Mogi’s voice rose with excitement. “That's why she has been encouraging more shinobi activity."

"Wouldn't that be detrimental to trade?" Neji cut in, frowning as if he was really concerned about that.

"Oh no, not at all! We're doing that so that we can _boost_ trade. Certainly trade would increase if security was to increase and if we become allies with the other villages."  
  
Bingo.  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. We commoners don't know these things."  
  
Damn.

Shikamaru was about to resume his questioning when Mogi let out a shout.

"Ah! There's Tsukiakari-sama!" Reverence was evident in Mogi's voice.  
  
Shikamaru and Neji both turned to look as the exulted village head meandered down the streets, greeting people left and right, an entourage of shinobi and councillors behind her. Her dark red hair fell in waves behind her and she was clad in forest green. A cloak of wood colour was draped over her shoulders and her hands were covered with black gloves that reached up to her elbows.

Neji's eyes trailed over to her face, memorising her features. Age wise, she looked no older than 35 but the lines of wisdom and experience on her face hinted at an older age. Her most prominent feature was her eyes. Finely cut black diamonds, their sharp gaze cut across her surroundings, seemingly disinterested but taking in everything around her.

Tsukiakari’s disposition was calm and friendly. She greeted each person with a benevolent smile and exchanged small talk with those closer to her. The ease and familiarity at which she communicated with the villagers made it apparent that this was a regular activity of hers. Everyone was evidently very happy to see her.

He started to avert to his gaze but froze momentarily when his eyes locked onto the ones of Tsukiakari. Once attentive and sharp, whirls of emotions now swam in them, creating a storm of feelings that Neji couldn't decipher. The only thing he understood was that it was directed at him. But then she looked away, eyes becoming clear crystals once again and Neji almost believed that he had imagined the whole thing.

Except that he knew that he didn't.

But he couldn't figure just why she was looking at him like that, with so much emotions threatening to spill over before being abruptly sealed again behind those windows.  
  
"Neji, you okay?" Shikamaru asked, frowning a little in concern. "You look a little stunned."  
  
"I'm fine, Nara." Neji turned away from the streets where the leader was still mingling with her people. "We should continue with our mission."  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly – almost too smoothly – but there was no reason to suspect a trap. Being merchants and traders, the villagers were rather friendly and open, willing to share information about their village's economic state and general wellbeing. They weren't trained to have the suspicious and cautious mind-sets of shinobi. Even the young children currently studying at the ninja academy haven't had those values instilled in them yet.

The academy was only three years old and up until then, the chance for shinobi training was rare and few between. Being so passionate about learning ninjutsu and the like, the children were all too eager to share what they knew which admittedly wasn't a lot but at least now they had a rough idea of the kind of jutsu used in Kigakure.  
  
The village specialized in earth style and water style jutsu but Neji and Shikamaru had already deduced that from the village's name. The jutsu they heard from the children were rudimentary, similar to the stuff being taught at Konoha Academy. Deeper surveillance was definitely needed in this area.  
  
"That was a pretty good harvest," Shikamaru said, throwing himself onto his bed and closing his eyes, the completed scrolls lying in a neat stack on the table in the centre of the room. Neji sat on his bed in a much more dignified manner. “Part one and three done.”

Part three was done entirely by Neji. With his Byakugan’s current range, he could practically see the entire village (granted it wasn’t that big) from their bedroom and he had spent the last two hours filling in the map. Another ninja (coughNarutocough) might have been upset about not being able to help but Shikamaru was more than happily willing to leave Neji to it. The only thing he would give Neji was problems if he tried helping in this area; not doing anything was the best cooperation. Shikamaru did his part by consolidating their findings for the day.

"We will need to further investigate the specialisation of jutsu here. The children informed us of but the basics."

"Mm."

"They should be training in the mountains, probably the ones further away from the village."

"You could use your Byakugan to check it out first."

"There would be a barrier jutsu in place to protect their training."

"Nah, there wouldn't be. Kigakure has only recently increased their shinobi training and the only thing they think they need is distance from the main heart of the city and the pier. Regardless, the barrier jutsu will be implemented soon enough but that just means that we're lucky to be here so early.”  
  
"And we're here on a classified tip-off by ANBU." Neji nodded, seeing Shikamaru's train of thought. “And they would rather spend their resources improving their techniques rather than on the unlikely threat of someone attempting to steal them.”

A lazy smirk tugged on Shikamaru’s face.

"Exactly. Tsukiakari looks like a smart woman but even she wouldn't be expecting us. Barrier seals should be in place though."  
  
Neji nodded again in agreement. While barrier jutsu was a skill to be mastered, barrier seals were readily available for the most part. "But I highly doubt they would risk practicing their advanced jutsu in the open."  
  
"Probably not. In fact, I’ll go right ahead and say definitely not. Those would be practiced indoors and we can be sure there'd be high security in place there but that's not part of our mission so."

"We don't want to risk getting our cover blown either."  
  
"Mm."

It was nice, Neji decided, to work with Shikamaru. Having been a Jounin for a year already, he was no stranger to solo missions and making decisions by himself. But there was something to be said about having a second opinion. For one, it made the whole process a lot faster and Shikamaru's brain just catalysed that entire process.

"We should rest early and make an early start tomorrow." Neji made his way to the bathroom. "You don't mind me using the washroom first, right?"

"Yeah, they'll probably be up early to train too," Shikamaru replied without opening his eyes. "Go ahead."  
  
Shikamaru sounded so tired that it seemed like he might just fall asleep on the bed right there and then. Neji tried to tell himself that he wanted to bathe first so that he could finish making notes for the mission before going to sleep and not because he wanted the Nara to just rest now.

But if Shikamaru were asleep when Neji was done, well, there'd be no reason to wake him up then.  
  
\--  
  
"They're at the top of the mountain, north. Like we suspected, there are some barrier seals in place but nothing we can’t avoid." Neji deactivated his Byakugan and turned to Shikamaru. "They have some people stationed as guards and a few traps as well."  
  
"Will the traps be a problem?" Shikamaru could use his shadows to deactivate the traps from a distance but his range wasn't that long during this time of the morning. The sun didn't rise so early in Kigakure and at 7am, it was still relatively dark. The only advantage was that his shadows would be camouflaged better.  
  
"Not really, they’re mostly concentrated in the trees at the midway point. Regardless, we should leave them be. Deactivating them is tantamount to letting them know spies are around.”  
  
"Stupid spies at that." Shikamaru sniggered and stood up from his crouch. "Let's take the trees till we meet the traps and then switch to the grounds. When we’re near the training area, we’ll take cover in the trees and observe from a vantage point. Right, lead the way, Neji."

That was exactly what Neji would do.

_Already all those steps ahead, Nara_.

He nodded, moving ahead of Shikamaru so that he could detect any threat before it hits them.

As it turns out, there was nothing to worry about at all. Nothing happened halfway up their trek and they easily dropped down to the grounds, keeping still for a moment as they sensed for any danger. Neji scanned their surroundings once more to be sure before nodding to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru thought that he was definitely missing something. This was an A-rank mission for heaven’s sake. But nothing had indicated that so far. Then again, it wasn’t like there were any signs telling him that he had to be worried. Tsunade was probably just playing it safe. He supposed that this mission was only going well so far because of Neji’s Byakugan.

In no time at all, they found the training sport. Making sure to stay concealed within the shadows of the trees, Shikamaru adjusted himself so that he had a clear view of them. He ended up in a troublesome position, in a sort of awkward half-kneel with a bark digging into his back with a vengeance.

He would love those Byakugan eyes right now.

Neji was perched comfortably on a branch not too far away, resting his back against the tree stump, scanning over the practice arena without even needing to turn around. Noting the shawdow-nin’s predicament, he spared Shikamaru a slight smirk before returning his attention to the sparring shinobi. Shikamaru grumbled a soft ‘troublesome’ under his breath.

Strangely, he didn’t really mean it.

Luckily, focusing on the task at hand helped him to forget his discomfort. It seemed that the Kigakure shinobi had just started warming up as they fought each other. At the moment, they were only utilising taijutsu and it was already clear to Shikamaru that they were no experts at it. Neji could take them all down single-handedly.

_Which just means they aren’t going to rely on taijutsu…_

Neji seemed to be on the same page as him for the Hyuuga was merely scanning over their moves, not putting in a lot of effort to dissect their movements. It was only when they stopped that his eyes sharpened with concentration.

The Ki-nins arranged themselves into two groups and faced each other. From their stances, it was clear that they split into the customary offensive and defensive teams. Surprisingly though, it was the defensive team that went first.

“ _Suiton: Taki no Kabe no Jutsu!”_

The two Konoha shinobi watched avidly as a shield of approximately 20 feet of water rose up, creating a wall between two groups of Kigakure shinobi. The shinobi on the offense began throwing kunai – some with explosive tags – at the wall of water but nothing got through and they dropped to the ground, useless.

_Impressive,_ Shikamaru thought as he watched with open fascination, _but how strong would it be against an advanced katon jutsu? Even if water is strong against fire, there is a very high chance that there will be a strong fire user who can come along and break their defences. Simply throwing explosives doesn’t constitute as proof of its strength against fire._

He knew that he wasn’t going to get an answer to his question, even if the shinobi did start using _katon_ techniques against the water. Why? Kigakure specialised in _suiton_ and _doton_ techniques so their _katon_ techniques would be no match against the former two anyway. Trying would just be a waste of effort; they couldn’t improve their current abilities unless they had a strong opponent to train with. Risky then, if they were to unknowingly bump into such an enemy.

“ _Doton: Nagareboshi no Yajirushi no Jutsu!”_

Changing tactics, the offensive team switched to ninjutsu as well, selecting _doton_ which was inherently stronger than _suiton_. This was interesting. If they water technique managed to hold against this attack, it made one thing clear – Kigakure was honing their water skills.

Sharp arrows of mud shot towards the water wall, their edges sharpened and slicing through the air with knife-like precision. It reminded Shikamaru a little too much of those arrows that Kidoumaru possessed in his second stage of the curse seal activation. He unconsciously held his breath in anticipation as the attack came into contact with the water wall.

The shots didn’t even stand a chance. They slammed into the fountain much like a paper plane crashing into a brick wall, cluttering to the ground and dispersing into the mud. Shikamaru took a look at the shinobi who had launched the attack. They still looked relatively well though some of them were starting to slouch already, indicating that a rather large amount of chakra had been invested in that attack. Yet the water wall continued standing, tall and proud with no sign of collapsing though it looked like the users were starting to feel the effects of maintaining such a powerful defence if the beads of sweat on their foreheads were anything to go by.   

“Pull out now, Nara.”

Shikamaru immediately moved. If Neji gave that order then it must be because something was up. He planted his feet together to get his balance before shifting his weight onto them and started moving stealthily to the next tree. He spared a small glance backwards and almost lost his balance because he was quite sure that Tsukiakari was staring right at the spot where he was just a few seconds ago. That made the decision for him to up his speed. If she was a sensory type ninja – which he suspected she was – then it would be soon before she realised just exactly where he was.

Thank God Neji had the foresight to suppress both their chakra flow before they set out that morning. If not, they would surely have been discovered much sooner. But if Neji had the sense to do that, then that meant that –

“You knew.” Shikamaru dropped down next to Neji. They had already made it to the bottom of the mountain (in record time) and they didn’t seem to be in any threat anymore. Not any imminent ones anyway.

Neji nodded curtly, eyes still scanning the mountains in case they had been discovered and there were now shinobi coming after then. After a while, he closed his eyes, the veins on his face smoothing away. “I had an inkling.”

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as they began their walk back towards the city centre. “How?” He, for one, certainly didn’t realise anything.

“Yesterday,” Neji started, frowning a little, as if this whole thing was very bizarre to him as well. “Our eyes met for a brief second yesterday and it seemed that she recognised me.”

Shikamaru’s brows shot up. “What?”

“Exactly. I’ve never met her before, so it must mean that she either recognised my Byakugan or my chakra.” Neji fell silent, the frown still etched onto his forehead.

Shikamaru’s frown mirrored Neji’s as he digested that information.

“Or both.”

Neji paused for a moment before nodding.

“Or both.”

There was a terse moment of silence as they both pondered the implication of this. As far as they both knew, Konoha had never had dealings with Kigakure before so it didn’t make sense for Tsukiakari to immediately recognise the Byakugan on sight. Unless she had been to Konoha before which was in itself unlikely because it wouldn’t be possible for Tsunade not to know that.

That left the option of her meeting a Hyuuga who was on a mission. Plausible but far-fetched. Konoha had never had dealings in this region before. Unless it was the Tsukiakari herself who was on a mission when she met a Hyuuga. In other words, that would have to be before she became Kigakure’s leader. Accordingly, she had already ruled the village for close to a decade so it had to be a long time ago.

“There are too many Hyuuga who are in that age range,” Neji said, evidently having gone through the same thought process as Shikamaru.

“Maybe she read about the Byakugan somewhere.” Shikamaru shrugged – that was a possible explanation as well. “The Hyuuga are quite famous.”

Neji hummed in agreement though the frown was still there. Well, at least there was nobody on their heels.

“Do you think she noticed we were there?”

Neji shook his head slowly. “I made sure that our chakra flow was minimal, just enough for us to function properly. If she relies on chakra to sense us – which I’m sure she does – then there simply wouldn’t have been enough time for her to notice.”

“Lucky you noticed her coming.” Shikamaru didn’t even want to think about the other scenario.

“If I had seen her even a second later, it would have been too late,” Neji agreed.

“Nah, you’re not capable of failing like that.”

Neji shot Shikamaru a somewhat amused glance. “You think too highly of me.”

“ _You_ think too highly of me.”

“Sometimes I think I might even be underestimating you.”

“My point exactly.” Shikamaru placed his arms behind his head, his trademark lazy smirk on his face.

Neji simply scoffed which only made Shikamaru smile just that bit wider.

They continued on at a relatively fast pace. Just because there was no one after them now didn’t mean that they were completely out of the woods.

The silence between them was nice, comforting even. It was a different kind of peace from when he was with the rest of Team Ten. Chouji would usually be munching on some form of food and Ino would be chattering away about some troublesome thing. Asuma didn’t make much noise but he saw the need to talk when everyone else was silent, which was almost never anyway unless Ino had a sore throat which yeah, was almost never.

It wasn’t like Shikamaru was complaining about his team, but it was really, really nice to not have to explain his every move. His teammates and sensei had obviously never doubted him before but there was a difference between blind trust and trust that came with knowing and understanding. Neji understood him in a way that his teammates couldn’t. There wasn’t a need for explanation; Neji already knew why he was doing something when he was doing it.

Halfway through their journey, Neji started to slow down. Shikamaru could tell but he decided not to say anything at the moment; if Neji wanted him to know anything, he would tell him. The Jounin looked completely fine on the outside, his face a blank canvass and his eyes stone set. But his steps were faltering despite his efforts to conceal it. He obviously didn't want Shikamaru's help.

Which didn't explain why he needed in the first place.  
  
They had avoided detection and were out of there before Tsukiakari had noticed anything. Hadn’t they?

Either ways, Tsukiakari definitely didn’t come close enough to directly attack them. Shikamaru would have been hurt too if that had been the case. There was a chance that she specifically targeted Neji but that didn’t make much sense, not with the pieces that he had. There was the whole deal about her possibly recognising Neji as a Hyuuga but that whole issue was still pretty iffy and Shikamaru wasn’t about to hedge his bets on that.

The Nara took another glance at Neji and his eyes widened in horror when he saw how deathly pale the Hyuuga had become. Neji’s hands were gnarled into fists by his sides, the nails biting into his palms so tightly they could have drawn blood.  
  
"Neji, stop," Shikamaru said, reaching out to clasp on the Jounin's shoulder before he could even think about the possible repercussions of that action. "You're hurt."  
  
Neji gritted out something through clenched teeth. Shikamaru couldn't tell whether it was a denial or an answer. He frowned and tugged slightly, making the Hyuuga turn around. What he saw made his stomach drop. Neji's face was bleached white and there was a bead of sweat dotting his forehead. If Neji didn't have such a high tolerance for pain, he'd be on the ground by now.

He _should_ be on the ground by now.  
  
"Shit, Neji, what happened?"  
  
"Poison."  
  
Diagnose. Antidote.  
  
Shikamaru's brain immediately began planning the steps necessary. Whatever it was, the first thing they had to do was get back to the inn. He searched his pockets and pulled out a brown leather pouch which fit nicely in the centre of his palm. He loosened the string around its neck and shook out a pill.  
  
"Not really an antidote or painkiller but it slows down your blood circulation which should help staunch the spread of the poison, at least till we make it back to the inn," Shikamaru explained, passing it over to Neji who barely managed to pick it up with two fingers.  
  
Shikamaru should be glad that Neji was still functional but he felt worry like electric spikes piercing his nerves. Because he knew that Neji wasn't fine, was so far from fine that he was sure that if it was any other person, they'd be on the ground screaming in agony.  
__  
The fuck, Hyuuga. How can you stand so much pain?  
  
He wondered about the sick kind of training the Hyuuga clan imposed onto their members. He had only ever heard about it from Naruto and Sakura but what he learnt had been enough for him to thank his ancestors for being human, much to the amusement of his parents. Who the heck trained till they lost their sight? And that was not including their crazy waking and training hours.  
  
If they could be so harsh to their precious Main Family members, what more to their pet Branch members?  
  
That thought sent a curdling chill down Shikamaru's spine and he refocused his attention to the Hyuuga in front of him.  
  
Neji had already swallowed the pill, one hand clenching the canteen tightly but the pain doesn't seem to be lessening. A few minutes later, it still didn't look like things were turning for the better. The pill usually worked quickly. How strong had the poison been? Shikamaru was about to open his mouth and risk severe mutilation by suggesting he carry the Hyuuga back when Neji’s knees buckled.

Shikamaru moved fast and caught Neji before he hit the ground. Neji coughed harshly and when he pulled his hand away, there were specks on red on the back of it.

Shikamaru’s frown deepened and he didn't think twice before looping an arm around the Jounin’s waist, tugging Neji closer to him. Although Neji still didn't utter a sound, Shikamaru knew that he was all that was keeping Neji upright at the moment.

“Neji,” Shikamaru called loudly as he watched the lucidity in the Hyuuga’s eyes fade slightly. “Stay with me.”

Neji didn't reply but Shikamaru could see the struggle in his eyes as he fought against the effects of the poison churning in his system.

“Look, I’m going to use the Body Flicker Technique,” Shikamaru explained slowly so that Neji would be able to understand him. It didn’t look like the Hyuuga’s senses were working very well at the moment. “But I can’t do that while holding on to you. So you hold on to me, alright?”

Neji pinched his eyes shut and nodded once. He slowly reached out an arm and wrapped it around Shikamaru’s waist, practically leaning into the Chuunin. A telling sign. If Neji was that weak, then they didn't have much time.   

“ _Shunshin no jutsu_.” Shikamaru rapidly made the accompanying hand signs before making a grab for Neji’s arm in case the Hyuuga’s grip on him loosened.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief when the familiar interior came into view. Not wasting another second, he laid Neji down onto the nearest bed. The Hyuuga was in a terrible state: there were beads of perspiration on his forehead, his skin seemed almost translucent and his breathing was coming out in shallow, pained gasps. The fast speed at which they moved probably sped up the effects of the poison, cancelling whatever good the pill did. If it did any good at all.

_Shit._

The Nara quickly reached for his bag and poured its content out onto the table, not caring that some skidded right off it and onto the floor. He scanned through the items, sure that his mother had tossed in a few antidotes into his bag the previous morning. His eyes landed on something even better.

_Deer antler powder. Perfect._

He grabbed the container and set it on the ground beside the bed Neji was currently occupying and traced his eyes over the Hyuuga, mapping the symptoms and recalling the problems associated with them. In general, toxins affected the _yin_ of the body and this was no different.

_F_ _ire, earth, water._

Neji’s elemental affinities came as easily to him as the medical information. The Hyuuga had no _yin_ or _yang_ affinity.

_Good, if not this would be a helluva lot more troublesome._

Because then he’d have to ensure that the deer antler didn't disrupt the additional chakra flow of _yin_ and _yang_ in Njeji’s body which might potentially quicken the poison’s effects. He’d need a medic-nin for that and there was no way he was going to find one that can help here.

Shikamaru went about fishing the other various materials needed for the concoction.

Tortoise plastron. Check.

Ginseng. Check.

Lycium fruit. Not check. But Mori-san had them at his stall. Sorta check.

Shikamaru took a quick glance out of the window and felt the tension in his body ease a little when he saw Mogi-san cheerily setting up his stall. The town was waking. Good.

“I’m gonna get something,” Shikamaru told Neji even though he knew that the Hyuuga probably couldn’t hear what he was saying. He checked the Hyuuga over once more before deftly making his way down into the streets.

“Mogi-san!” Shikamaru called out as he rushed over.

Mogi looked up from where he was displaying his fruits in a colourful array and beamed widely when he saw Shikamaru.

“Good morning, Haru-san! What are you doing here so early? Where's your friend?”

Shikamaru had already accounted for Mogi’s tendency to engage in idle chitchat and hence decided on this strategy.

“Yeah, about my friend. I accidentally ate his goji and I need to replace them before he wakes up. You see, I was so hungry last night that I didn't think twice before eating them but then I remembered how anal he could be when people take his things without asking for his permission. So I really, really need to buy some of those now and replace them before he wakes up or _he will kill me_ ,” Shikamaru rattled in one whole breath, adding on to the dramatics of anxiety. Coupled with his wide panicked eyes, he was certain Mogi would even give him the fruits for free.

True to his prediction, the fruits seller didn't even ask for more information as he quickly scooped up about 2,000 grams of goji into a plastic bag and handed it over to Shikamaru.

“You should hurry, Haru-san!”

“You have no idea how grateful I am, Mogi-san,” Shikamaru thanked quickly as he took the offered bag. “I rushed out so I have no money now-”

“It’s very much alright,” Mogi said, waving off his concerns. “I like very much to be of help.”

“Thank you!” Shikamaru gushed as he started sprinting off. “I’ll pay you back later!”

Once he was back in the room, Shikamaru started measuring the correct amount of each ingredient and placed them into a pot of water to boil. He had to decoct them twice which meant that around an hour was needed. When the water reached a rolling boil, he brought the temperature down to a simmering heat and left it alone as he went to check on Neji.

Resting must have helped because the Hyuuga didn't look quite as pale anymore though he was still sweating. Shikamaru used a dry cloth to dab his sweat away before placing a damped one on his forehead in order to bring down the fever that seemed to have broken out.

He spent the next hour repeating the same motions, trying to make Neji as comfortable as possible though there was no way to tell how the Hyuuga was feeling in the catatonic state he was in. When the concoction was brewed, he scooped a portion of it into to a bowl and set it on the table beside the bed.

Shikamaru stared for a moment before deciding the best course of action was to somehow help Neji drink the concoction. Sitting next to the pillow, Shikamaru banded an arm around the Hyuuga’s shoulder and heaved Neji upright into a sitting position. He leant against the headboard of the bed and gently rested Neji’s head against his shoulder. Using his shadow-neck binding technique, he nicked the bowl off the table and brought it in front of him. Leaving the bowl in the palm of the shadow hand, he used his free hand to lift the spoon and brought it to Neji’s lips.

Neji must have been semi-conscious or at least semi-aware of what was happening even in his subconscious as he parted his lips slightly to allow Shikamaru to feed him the medicine. It took a while even with Neji being a more than cooperative patient. By the time the brew was finished, Shikamaru was certain that his left arm was too.

Shikamaru looked down at the man lying on the bed and brushed the back of his hand against Neji’s pale cheek without thinking. The Jounin’s skin still felt feverish to the touch but at least he wasn't perspiring as much anymore. Shikamaru brushed away a stray mocha strand before retracting his hand.

Flopping down onto the ground, he grabbed an empty scroll and started filling in the updates of the mission, fleshing out the details of the jutsu they had witnessed that morning. Neji would need to fill in the intricacies that were only to privy to his Byakugan eyes but Shikamaru tried his best to minimise the work the Hyuuga had to do.

The sun was high up in the sky and the streets were bustling with the lighthearted tones of the villagers as they came together in the city square by the time Shikamaru was done. He had replaced the towel on Neji’s forehead a couple of times but the fever didn't seem like it was going to subside any time soon. Whatever poison it was, one thing that was certain was that it was strong.

In any case, Shikamaru had narrowed the cause of it to three possibilities.

A. Neji had been poisoned when they made their way up the mountains. Likehood: 30%. Neji would have spotted it a mile off but there was a chance that he somehow missed it. Given that chances of that were low, Shikamaru wasn't too concerned with this analysis.

B. Neji was poisoned by one of the Ki-nins or maybe even Tsukiakari herself while they were spying. Likelihood: 80%. Kigakure could very well specialise in poisons or jutsu relating to poison. The fact that they were surrounded by nature lent strength to this argument.

C. Tsukiakari had poisoned Neji the day before. Likelihood: 50%. Same reasoning as the second point but just done on a different day. Seeing as Shikamaru had no clue as to how fast the poison took to react, the chance of the poisoning happening the day before was quite plausible. However, the chance of this being the right option was lower as there were civilians in the town at that time and no matter how skilled she was, she wouldn't risk hurting her townsmen.

So really, there was only one possibility: B.

Shikamaru had just about finished giving Neji a second round of medicine when a sharp rap on the door called his attention. Thinking it was just the owner of the inn, he didn't think twice before opening it. When he saw two Ki-nins at the door, he almost smacked his head against the wooden frame for that lapse in judgment.

_A-rank_ , his mind reminded him unhelpfully.  

“Good morning. We’re here on business. There seems to be an infiltrator in our village. Do you mind if we come in?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Not at all,” Shikamaru said, sidestepping to let the two Ki-nins into the room.

As a rule of thumb, Shikamaru never left mission scrolls or anything incriminating lying in plain sight when on a mission so he wasn't worried about that. What he was worried about was the fact that Neji was comatose on the bed and it didn't take a genius to put two and two together.

_Tsukiakari must have gotten to him somehow but how…_

“Are you alone?” one Ki-nin asked, his golden hoop earring flashing in the sunlight.

Shikamaru was about to speak up when Neji swept into the room, a regal air about him as if he was not bedridden just a few moments ago. It took everything Shikamaru had to not openly express his shock. He gave Neji a sweeping glance and noted that Neji looked fine for the most part if not a little pale.

“I’m his companion,” Neji said with a tilt of his head, his voice clear and his stance firm. “Is there a particular reason you’re here?”

The two Ki-nins were watching Neji closely, almost as if they were expecting him to collapse on the spot and that told Shikamaru everything he needed to know as the pieces fell into place. They knew that Neji (and by extension, he as well) was the infiltrator and they knew that Neji was the one poisoned. However, they couldn't do anything if Neji was obviously _not_ poisoned.

Though of course Neji obviously was.

Truth to be told, Shikamaru was kind of waiting for Neji to give out as well. But the Hyuuga just stood there, tall and impassive, as he stared at them with a calm patience that Shikamaru wished he could revel in as well.

“We’re looking for an infiltrator,” Ninja Two said with a pointed look at Neji after exchanging a wry glance with Gold Hoop who was looking quite confused now.

“We’re merchants,” Neji replied, his haughty tone lending to the affronted annoyance that he was purporting. “We’re merely here to trade. Is this the kind of treatment you give your guests? Is everyone who enters this country liable to be treated as a criminal suspect?”

The two shinobi were starting to look a little uncomfortable with the situation as they glanced at each other, wry and confused. Then Shikamaru suddenly remembered about the concoction. He subtly turned his head to right on the pretext of being fed up with the scene in order to strategize a way to get the Ki-nins out before they realised it but discovered that he didn't have to because the pot wasn't there anymore.

“Look, we’re still really tired from the journey and we’re evidently not infiltrators or whatever, so is it alright if you just leave?” Honestly, Shikamaru didn't even have to pretend to be annoyed.

The two Ki-nins exchanged one last helpless look before they curtly apologised and left, wishing the two a pleasant stay.

Shikamaru and Neji stayed still for a few moments as they heard the footsteps pad away. When it grew silent, Neji activated his Byakugan and continued monitoring them. Shikamaru didn't fail to notice the slight wince that came with the usage of the doujutsu.

When Neji deactivated his Byakugan, Shikamaru was there to steady him as he stumbled.

“Thanks,” Neji breathed out though he still pushed Shikamaru away as he straightened himself.

_Stupid Hyuuga pride._

Shikamaru grunted in response, watching under a veil of apathy as Neji made his way back to his bed slowly. Shikamaru sat down on his own bed and stared across the space at Neji who had his eyes closed, his breaths coming out even and slow.

“The clocking jutsu I get,” Shikamaru said, tilting his head towards the invisible pot to show what he was talking about. “What I don't get is how you’re not still debilitated.”

Neji let out a low chuckle which was slightly laced with pain. “And let them incapacitate the both of us?”

“Hyuuga,” Shikamaru said sternly.

“Manipulated my chakra flow,” Neji replied offhanded as if it were no big deal. “I redirected the poison away from my vital organs for the time-being and then blocked the tenketsus so that they remained there.”

“That’s fucking dangerous,” Shikamaru snarled, shocking even himself with the viciousness in his voice and too shocked to marvel at the chakra control Neji possessed to be able to do that. He lowered his voice. “You’re not a medic-nin.”

If Neji was shocked at the sudden outburst, he didn't show it. Instead, he gave an infinitely more infuriating reaction – he was eyeing Shikamaru evenly with unseeing eyes. Shikamaru didn’t bother about many things but oh how he hated that look. Adults gave it to him all the time. His father gave it to him sometimes. The look that said that he was still a child and that he just didn't get it; that he was right there physically but he could never hope to reach them because he didn't understand. And if his father giving him that look had him raging, Neji giving him that look had him resisting the urge to punch the other man because the Jounin was only a year older than him dammit.

Only Asuma never looked at him in that manner.

“It was necessary,” Neji said simply as he looked away from Shikamaru and activated his Byakugan again, going about unblocking his tenketsus as if it was the most natural thing on earth.

It must have hurt like hell but Neji didn't even cringe as the poison started flowing through his system again. The only thing that gave him away was the fact that he was again starting to look that pasty shade of pale. Things were silent for a moment as Shikamaru watched the Hyuuga who had his eyes tightly shut.

Then Neji started coughing up blood.

Anger dispersing like mist, Shikamaru immediately went over to his side, patting his back gently, eyes glued morbidly on the specks of red against the white blanket. He heard Neji swallow thickly and looked down at the Hyuuga. Neji had one hand over his chest while the other was curled tightly into the sheets. Again, Shikamaru couldn't help but think how any other person would be howling in pain.

“The medicine was a good call, Nara,” Neji rasped out, somehow finding the energy to talk about something completely random yet still relevant.

_The hell?_

“Lie down,” Shikamaru murmured instead, too lazy to roll his eyes. He wanted to reach out to help Neji but that damned Hyuuga pride would be in the way so the least troublesome thing to do was to just watch.

Without asking, Shikamaru placed the back of his hand over Neji’s forehead and retracted it before the Hyuuga could complain.

“You still have a fever,” Shikamaru announced.

He had suspected as much but he didn't know whether Neji’s condition would be worse after that little stunt he pulled. Shikamaru saw the necessity in it but that didn't mean that he had to like it. His mind briefly conjured up an image from two years ago where Neji laid motionless in his own blood. He shook his head to clear his mind of it. Neji was right here, in front of him, and he had to do something. He _could_ do something.

“I’ll get you another bowl,” was what he said eventually.

Since Neji was actually conscious this time around, the whole process took a whole lot longer. Naturally, the Hyuuga pride stood rigidly in the way of letting Shikamaru help Neji in any way, compassion be damned. So, in the end, the Nara settled for simply watching while the Hyuuga struggled to drink the medicine on his own. Once or twice, Neji almost dropped the bowl but of course it only looked that way and it wasn't as if he was really going to do so. Never mind the fact that Shikamaru had to literally reach out to straighten it once.

When Neji finally lied down and drifted off into a fitful sleep, Shikamaru started reconsidering everything he thought that he believed in, mainly his belief that women were troublesome creatures because Hyuuga Neji had just proven himself to be very capable at being troublesome as well. Not willing to dwell on the issue any further, Shikamaru sighed and started to tidy up the place.

The mission was, in essence, completed and they should be able to leave as soon as the poison lets up.

 _If the poison lets up_ , his analytic side pushed in harshly.

If it doesn't let up, it’d be only a matter of time before the Ki-nins come knocking again and Shikamaru doubted that Neji would be able to pull the same stunt twice. Okay, wait, scratch that. He had no doubt that the Jounin would be able to pull that same stupid stunt again, but he wasn't sure whether his body could take it.

_Troublesome Hyuuga._

But even as he thought that Shikamaru couldn't help the worry that he was feeling. Ever since that image of the aftermath of Neji’s battle with Kidoumaru his mind had conjured up, he had been feeling more jittery than usual, and he didn't like it one bit. It felt like something bad was going to happen. Of course he knew that he had to be rational but knowing that was one thing – having unbridled emotions interfered with that.

Sighing, Shikamaru collapsed onto the windowsill, blinking a few times when he realised that it was somehow night-time already. He thought about heading off to sleep when a soft groan caught his attention. He swiftly made his way over to Neji’s bedside and checked over the Hyuuga.

Neji’s brows were knitted together tightly and there were beads of sweat on his forehead. His skin shone deathly pale under the moonlight. This was bad. Shikamaru hurriedly prepared a damp cloth and a dried one. Again, he wiped away the sweat before placing the damp one onto Neji’s forehead.

Idly, he brushed a stray mocha strand away, hand freezing when Neji muttered something. Realising that the Hyuuga was probably hallucinating or something and not actually calling him out on anything, Shikamaru relaxed a little as he pulled his hand away completely, not even thinking about his previous action.

Neji was mumbling something in his sleep and whatever it was that he was seeing in his sleep was obviously bad if the frown on his face was anything to go by.

“Damn you.”

It was a soft whisper and barely audible but Shikamaru heard it. He also heard the pain and anguish infused into those words and a weird pulling feeling tugged at his heart. He ignored it.

“It’s okay,” he told Neji instead, reaching out to stroke the Jounin’s arm slowly when he saw Neji’s fists clenching the sheets so tightly it looked like his nails might rip clean through them. “Everything will be fine.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say because Neji’s vicelike grip onto the sheets transferred onto his arm and Shikamaru could already feel the cessation of his blood circulation. There would be bruises.

“ _Liar_.”

Shikamaru opened his mouth but found that he didn't know what to say. His eyes drifted away from Neji’s grip around his arm and travelled up to his face. What he saw made his breath catch.

Neji’s eyes were clenched shut, moisture threatening to leak out from behind closed lids. His other hand was fisted into the sheets, almost as if he was attempting to prevent the tears from falling. Shikamaru watched the teardrops cling stubbornly to his lashes, refusing to fall.

“You always _lie_.”

“I’m sorry.”

Shikamaru didn’t know on whose behalf he was apologising for but the apology didn't seem to mean a thing to the Hyuuga. Logically, Shikamaru knew that it was the poison and the fever that was making Neji delirious and vulnerable but he still felt like he was taking away something from Neji without the Jounin’s permission and damn if he didn't feel guilty about it.

It felt a bit too much like he was taking away a part of Neji’s protection.

“Liar.”

Shikamaru didn't know what possessed him to do it but he reached up and brushed Neji’s hair to the back, using the motion to comb through his locks gently and somehow this tender action caused the a single teardrop to fall, a silver line streaking down Neji’s cheeks. Shikamaru brushed it away with his fingers, his hand lingering against Neji’s skin for a minute longer before he pulled it away.

Neji seemed to settle down after that and Shikamaru concluded that the fever must have broken since Neji’s skin didn't feel quite as hot to the touch anymore. He stayed by Neji’s side for another hour to make sure that the fever really was gone. He only returned to his own bed when the sun started peaking over the mountains. Shikamaru told himself that it was only because Neji had been still holding on to him and there was no way he could break the grip.

Never mind that the grip around his wrist was looser than a stretched rubber band

\--

When Shikamaru awoke, the sun was hanging brightly in the sky, reminding him a little too much of Naruto and how much that idiot’s presence was missed. The sun in Konoha just didn't shine the way it did when Naruto was around.

Shikamaru scoffed at the corny thought and rolled over, pulling the blanket over his head. It must have been his imagination but he swore that he felt fingertips against his back before he fell back into a peaceful and uninterrupted slumber.

The next time he rose, he felt hungrier than he had ever been in his life and that he understood his best friend even better than before. Groaning, he lifted himself off the bed and into the bathroom to wash up. When he came out and saw 14:00 flashing at him from the clock, he did a double take. There was no way in hell that Neji let him sleep in that late.

“Afternoon,” Neji greeted in amusement, effectively drawing Shikamaru’s attention away from the clock.

Shikamaru trudged over to the dining table and sat on the chair opposite from Neji. The Hyuuga was sipping tea and there was some rice and fish placed in front of Shikamaru.

“Eat.”

Shikamaru wordlessly complied, still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Hyuuga Neji had let him sleep in. Halfway through his meal, he finally spoke up.

“You let me sleep in.”

“Well done, genius,” Neji deadpanned.

And then he realised how healthy Neji looked.

“Hey! You’re alright!”

Neji raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, keep up the good work.”

Shikamaru groaned and buried his face into his hand that was propped up on the table. “I’m still trying to process the fact that you let me sleep in. Till 2pm.”

“Oh really? And here I was thinking that you’re actually still asleep and only pretending to be awake,” Neji said, voice completely innocent.

_Snarky bastard._

Shikamaru glared at him through half-lidded eyes. “You can’t even stand people sleeping till noon.”

“Take it as a show of appreciation for last night.” Neji’s voice tapered off softly and he pointedly looked away.

 _So this is Hyuuga Neji’s way of thanking someone,_ Shikamaru thought with a small smile. _Troublesome boy._

“You’re welcome,” he said with a smirk.

Neji just scoffed, still refusing to meet his gaze and Shikamaru couldn't help but think about Moonlight Temple again.

_Why was it so easy for you to say thank you back at Moonlight Temple? What were you thanking me for?_

A pause.

_You’re chasing a ghost, Nara._

Shikamaru glanced at Neji from under his lashes and tried to look at him, tried to really see him and for the first time he realised that he saw nothing beyond that polished matte.

“The mission is complete,” Neji said softly, placing his teacup down. Shikamaru watched his movements carefully, noting that Neji really did seem to be fully recovered. “We should be able to head back by tomorrow earliest.”

And then Shikamaru remembered what Mogi-san told him two days ago. He groaned.

“A festival.”

Neji paused. If this were Ino, Shikamaru was sure she’d be squealing with uncontained glee and dancing all over the place by then, more likely than not spinning him around like a doll as well. She never did seem to bully Chouji as much. He couldn't stop the small tug at his lip but he didn't notice Neji’s realisation of it.

“Pardon?”

“There’s a festival. Tonight.”

Neji looked at him blankly.

Shikamaru stared at him pointedly.

And then it clicked.

Neji sighed.

“I see. It’s to douse any remaining suspicion right?”

Shikamaru nodded. “You might have fooled them yesterday but I’m pretty sure that they’re still keeping an eye on us just in case. And we’re merchants.”

“So there’s no way we’d miss the festival.”

“Exactly. Plus you have to show them that you’re not about to kick the bucket.”

“Indeed.”

“Show them that you’re blazing alive with the power of youth.”

“… You did not just say that.”

“Gai-sensei would be proud of me.”

Neji laughed, a gently calming sound, and Shikamaru didn't even realised how much he had missed it. It was gone as soon as it happened and Shikamaru found himself wanting to hear it again.

“Seriously, all I’m missing is that green spandex.”

Neji did laugh again, more subdued than before but still amused. Shikamaru felt a warming sensation fill him at the sound.  

_Bloody weather._

It was nearing evening when Shikamaru pulled out the yukata that Tsunade had apparently specially ordered for him. He hadn’t spared it a second glance after he had received it and this was the first time he was properly looing at it. The silk certainly felt comfortable against his skin. It was a plain midnight blue yukata with patterns of what appeared to be willow trees decorating the bottom of it. It was a little disconcerting to not see the Nara symbol on the back of the attire but that couldn't be helped.

Tying the final knot, Shikamaru let out a long sigh, lamenting how troublesome all these was as he turned around and promptly stopped talking when he saw Neji.

The Hyuuga was given a set of white yukata which Shikamaru had been sure wouldn’t be too different from his usual white robes but he was sorely mistaken. The thread they used was a pure luminous white, which made the yukata look as if it had a soft glow around it. Patterns of red swirls decorated the yukata, a kaleidoscope of crimson.

Shikamaru realised that he was staring and hurriedly averted his eyes. Thankfully, Neji was too busy tying the obi to realise anything.

\--

Neji and Shikamaru didn't really want to partake in the village’s revelries and decided that actively observing was the way to go.

The two Konoha shinobi watched the dances at the city centre, enjoying the festivities but not really taking part in it. Neji rejected several girls’ invitations for him to join them while Shikamaru laughed and teased him for being a heartbreaker. And then it was Neji’s turn to smirk at Shikamaru’s suffering as not one but two girls all but pulled him into a dance.

“You could have helped me,” Shikamaru grumbled, victorious but looking disgruntled as he inspected the sleeve of his kimono. “They almost tore it off!”

“I could have,” Neji agreed, nodding his head as if he was seriously considering it. “But then I wouldn’t want to be a _heartbreaker_ now, would I?”

Shikamaru stared at him in disbelief before shaking his head and scoffing. “Ass.”

Neji just laughed at him.

They tried a few of the local delicacies but had to immediately dash off to a drinks stall after they ate a particularly spicy snack. Well, at least Neji thought that it was particularly spicy. Shikamaru was in tears by the time Neji finished his third drink.

“It wasn’t even that spicy.” He continued sniggering. The Hyuuga death glare was definitely not as effective when Neji’s face was all red. “Stop glaring. You’re practically red with anger.”

And that sent the Nara into a whole new fit of laughter.

“I’m glad to see you’re enjoying yourself at my expense,” Neji scoffed though he wasn’t glaring anymore. He was more interested in getting the stupid burn on his tongue to stop.

“We all.” Snigger. “Thought.” Laugh out loud. “Ten- Tenten was exagge-” Chortle. “Exaggerating when she.” Shikamaru started laughing all over again. Neji stared, unimpressed.

“When she said you turned all red.” Shikamaru managed to finish before going into another round of laughter while Neji sigh in exasperation.

“Are you done?” Neji asked, lips pursing into a frown when Shikamaru finally wiped the last of his tears away.

“Not quite. I think I’ll start laughing again very soon.”

There was a twinkle of mirth in Shikamaru’s eyes. Neji wanted to punch him but Shikamaru’s eyes softened as he smiled at the Hyuuga, not teasing anymore, just contented.

“Wait here.”

And then Shikamaru was gone in a flash, leaving Neji blinking in confusion but finding himself waiting patiently.

“Here.” Shikamaru shoved a paper bowl into Neji’s hands not a minute later.

Neji stared down – herring soba. Neji stared at Shikamaru instead. The shadow-nin scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

“It’s your favourite, right? I tried getting a chilled one to help with the spiciness but they only serve it hot here. I figured this would make you happy either ways so...” Shikamaru trailed off, looking away and missing the gentle smile that graced Neji’s lips for a split second before it was gone.

Neji took a bite and hummed to himself appreciatively. “It’s delicious, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru turned back to him, a grin spreading over his face and suddenly filling Neji with inexplicable warmth which he attributed to the heat from the soup.

They found a wall to lean against while eating their soba as they watched the festivities unfold before them. Everyone looked so happy, without a care in the world as they smiled and danced the night away, unworried about what tomorrow will bring and only immersing themselves in the joy that was now. Shikamaru thought of the festivals in Konoha and how he never saw Neji at them, how Tenten would always complain about it but look resigned.

After disposing the empty bowls, Neji and Shikamaru mingled with the crowd again but Shikamaru had a better idea.

“Follow me,” Shikamaru told Neji and the Hyuuga didn’t think twice before complying.

They found themselves standing in the middle of a grass field, nothing but green surrounding them for miles all around. Shikamaru fell straight down onto the ground, comfortable as if he were in his own bed. Neji sat down next to him, legs folded gracefully beneath him.

Shikamaru turned his head so that he was facing the Hyuuga and was surprised to see the Hyuuga being so relaxed, a calm smile adorning his features. He looked as peaceful as he did back at Moonlight Temple, even more so actually, and Shikamaru had a sudden urge to remove his forehead protector because it was _safe_ but doing so would certainly result in him receiving some form of near fatal injury. Neji wouldn't kill him.

With the moonlight accentuating Neji’s sharp features and the tranquil expression he wore, Shikamaru thought that Neji looked beautiful. He could understand why Ino and Sakura would swoon over him at times when they weren’t talking about Sasuke, much to Hinata’s horror at hearing her cousin being talked about as if he were a piece of meat to be devoured. But Shikamaru didn't share Ino’s and Sakura’s exact thinking. Neji was beautiful. Simple as that.

He didn't dwell on the significance of that thought.

“This is a really good place to watch the clouds,” Shikamaru commented, wanting to have a conversation with Neji just because.

“It is a good place for meditation too,” Neji agreed, turning to look at Shikamaru and the Nara was enraptured for a moment by how much like clouds Neji’s pale orbs looked. He wouldn't mind cloud gazing in those eyes forever.

With that thought, Shikamaru broke eye contact, wondering what the hell was going on with his brain. The conclusion came to him simply: the mission was going way too easily and his brain was restless.

“Asuma once brought us to a place just like this for training,” Shikamaru said, turning the conversation away from clouds.

“In Konoha?” Neji asked, sounding genuinely curious. “I’ve never seen anything like this place before.”

“Not in Konoha,” Shikamaru clarified. “We were on a mission in the Country of Waves and Asuma thought that that place would make a great training spot.”

“Well, he wasn't wrong,” Neji said, almost sounding eager.

“You can’t seriously be thinking about training now,” Shikamaru said, only slightly appalled as he inwardly cursed himself for bring up the word ‘training’. Of course the Hyuuga was serious.

Neji activated his Byakugan, scanning the area before deactivating it and turning back to Shikamaru with a smug look that indicated exactly what Shikamaru didn't want to know.

“We’re clear,” Neji announced anyway and Shikamaru swore there was glee in the Hyuuga’s voice. Well, at least Neji and Gai had something in common.

“I’m not going to do anything,” Shikamaru declared though he did make an effort to sit up. “I’m going to be a _passive observer_. Passive.”

“I don't need you to be anything else,” Neji replied, already getting to his feet.

He took a few steps away from Shikamaru and slid into the stance for the Juuken. Neji inhaled deeply before going through the precise actions of the kata. Shikamaru watched, captivated by the scene before him. He had seen many taijutsu experts and even a few Hyuugas go through kata as well but he had never seen anyone move as Neji did.

While the shinobi he had observed were strong individuals who delivered each blow with strength and force, the effort always showed. Neji didn't even look like he expending any effort as he flowed from one move to the next, the transition flawless and neat with no pauses in between. The Jounin looked like he was dancing more than fighting but that only made him all the more deadly because Shikamaru knew that it would only take one strike of Neji’s palm to kill.

When Neji finished going through the routine, Shikamaru nodded in approval.

“I’ve never seen anything like this before,” Shikamaru praised to which Neji scoffed lightly.

“That was but basic warm-up,” Neji answered, not haughtily because that was what he really believed. “What I would really like right now is a sword.”

“A sword?” Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. “Kenjutsu. You know kenjutsu?”

Neji nodded lightly with a shrug, somewhat embarrassed.

“Damn, Hyuuga, what can you not do?” Shikamaru joked.

“Many things,” Neji replied simply but there was something off in his tone that Shikamaru wanted to dispel.

The Nara’s eyes drifted over to the hair band holding Neji’s hair up and an idea struck him.

“Asuma’s actually pretty skilled in kenjutsu you know, what with being a Guardian Ninja and all,” Shikamaru started casually, fixing Neji with a disarming look. “He once used nothing but a rope to slaughter our enemies. He used to boast about it all the time. I called bull on it and then he went on to disprove my claim. Let me be clear here: he did not strangle them.”

“Asuma-sensei really is a talented shinobi,” Neji said in a tone of truthful admiration, making Shikamaru smile.

“Yeah, he is,” Shikamaru said, pleased but continuing with his plot. “Since he’s a jounin and all.”

Neji raised an eyebrow. He was apparently already catching on to what Shikamaru was doing. The Nara simply smirked.

“But of course I get that not everyone can do that,” Shikamaru conceded with a shrug. “Kenjutsu is hard enough as it is even with a proper sword.”

“Are you challenging me, Nara?” The hint of amusement in Neji’s voice did not go unnoticed.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Hyuuga,” Shikamaru replied innocently before his tone took a dive. “But I’m sure it’d be hard for you.”

“You are _such_ a pain,” Neji said with laughter in his voice.

“Your _pride_ is such a pain,” Shikamaru retorted lightly.

“I’ll show you what my pride can do.”

Neji slipped off the band holding his hair together, his mocha tresses falling forward and framing his face. With a sharp flick of his wrist, the band sliced through the air, sending a rush of wind towards Shikamaru. Having tested the strength of the band, Neji launched into action straight after that.

From the first few moves, Shikamaru already realised that Neji was no novice at kenjutsu. His moves were as smooth and precise as when he was going through the kata for taijutsu. But that was to be expected. Shikamaru had always heard Asuma say how handling a sword was easy as long as he treated it as simply an extension of his body. Shikamaru had gotten the theory but had never grasped the practical aspect of it. But now, looking at Neji, he felt that he might have just understood it a little better.

Neji handled the band was as if it were a part of him. As with his Juuken, when he struck left, the impact from the force of the band would cause a gust of wind to rush in that direction. A soft breeze floated over to them as well, stirring the sleeping dandelions and soon the entire grassland came alive with white petals flurrying through the air.

But Neji didn't stop his movements. Instead, he moved along with the floating dandelions. With each flick of his wrist, the petals swayed in another direction and with each strike, the flowers parted and danced away. Shikamaru was captivated by the swirls of white and red. Not one petal landed on Neji and he was completely unscathed as he came to a halt, the dandelions falling around him to the ground.

“Wow,” Shikamaru breathed out, unaware that he had been holding his breath as he watched the Hyuuga.

Neji looked away but Shikamaru could swear that he saw a pleased smile on the Hyuuga’s face. Somehow, that made him smile too.

“You’re a really talented shinobi too, Neji,” Shikamaru said earnestly and Neji did look at him then.

“You are too, Nara,” Neji’s lips curved into a smirk, “when you aren’t busy being lazy.”

“The world has to be fair somehow,” Shikamaru responded, throwing the Hyuuga’s words from a few years ago back at him.

Neji’s eyes widened. “You remember…”

“How can I forget?”

_“I’m sorry.”_

_“What for?” Neji tilted his head to the side. His tone wasn't sarcastic; he sounded genuinely interested._

_“For almost getting you killed.”_

_“Hn. I should be thanking you for not letting me get killed.”_

_Shikamaru’s eyes widened in surprise._

_“I was in charge. I should have done better. I-”_

_“It was your first mission as a Chuunin and it was practically an S-ranked one which obviously required a Jounin.”_

_“Yeah but-”_

_“And we all agreed to stay behind; we were prepared to sacrifice one person for each enemy. It was a team decision, not yours alone.”_

_“Still, I-”_

_“And luckily, you failed.”_

_Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Luckily you failed?!_

_His genius brain wasn't functioning quite so well._

_“What?”_

_“If not, then the world would really be too unfair, don't you think?”_

_Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief._

_“You’re really something else, you know that?”_

Shikamaru laughed, shaking his head as that memory played itself in his mind. “You really are something else, Neji.”

“And exactly what is that?” Neji asked, humour and slight curiosity laced in his voice as he sat down opposite Shikamaru.

_Perfect._

“I’ll let you know when I figure it out.”

Neji laughed, a beautiful sound in the night air, chasing the darkness away.

“How did you get so good at kenjutsu anyway?” Shikamaru asked, genuinely interested. Konoha didn't have that many shinobi who were trained in that area and there were certainly even fewer who decided to teach others. As far as he knew, Gai didn't have experience in that area.

“I learnt all my clan secret techniques by observing, Shikamaru,” Neji reminded gently. He didn't sound proud of that fact. If anything, there was a tinge of regrets in those words. But as with anything that Shikamaru didn't have a hope of understanding, he avoided it. Or he ran away.

“You’re really a genius, alright,” Shikamaru repeated his exact words from back at Moonlight Temple, a neutral observation and a subtle retreat from potential dangerous territory.

For a moment, Shikamaru thought that Neji knew what he was doing because of the sad smile the Hyuuga shot his way but it disappeared so fast that Shikamaru couldn't be sure that he actually saw it. But Neji had always been adept at hiding his feelings. If Shikamaru managed to even catch a glimpse of something that said otherwise, shouldn't that be confirmation enough that something was wrong?

 _Troublesome road right there_ , his brain chided.

All subsequent thoughts flew out of his brain the moment he looked up and met Neji’s opalescent orbs. It was like something within him snapped, probably his sanity. Because there was no logical explanation for what he did next – Shikamaru leaned forward, closing the distance between him and Neji, pressing his lips against the Hyuuga’s frozen ones.

When it seemed that Neji was about to pull away, Shikamaru moved a hand to the back of Neji’s head, threading his fingers through silky mocha locks, deepening the kiss. His tongue slid into the Hyuuga’s mouth when Neji let out a gasp. Neji wasn't passive either, his own tongue sliding against Shikamaru’s, causing the Nara to moan and wrap his other arm around Neji’s waist, pulling the Hyuuga closer. Shikamaru pulled back a little, sucking on Neji’s lower lip as the other moaned softly into his mouth.

Shikamaru’s mind was a blank; the only thing being registered was how good and right it felt kissing Neji. The Hyuuga didn't seem to have any objections to what they were doing either.

It was only the rustle of the grass when the wind blew past that caused them to pull apart, both panting and feeling increasingly horrified as what they did dawned on them.

“Nothing happened,” Shikamaru said at the same time Neji said, “We didn't do anything.”

Their eyes met for a while before they both hurriedly look away. Shikamaru did not understand why the heck his face was feeling so heated. A quick glance at Neji told him that the Hyuuga wasn't faring much better either.

“Nothing.” Neji spoke up after a while.

“We should go back,” Shikamaru said and Neji nodded immediately.

They spent the trip back to the inn in awkward silence, the previous comfort they found in the silence of each other’s company lost. Shikamaru thought it a pity but he couldn't just put the fact that they kis- no, nothing happened.

They were planning to leave the next day and were going about their own packing quietly, having come to a silent pact to refuse acknowledging each other. Shikamaru did his best to keep his thoughts away from what had transpired between the two of them by reviewing the mission thus far. It didn't matter that he had already completed most of the mission report while Neji had been incapacitated.

It was only when he was getting ready for bed that he looked over to Neji’s side of the room. His eyes landed on the pendant of a small bird – a sparrow – which was lying just almost under Neji’s bed. It laid a scant inch from the Hyuuga’s legs but it was clear that the Hyuuga didn't notice it there.

“Neji,” Shikamaru called, glad that Neji responded normally and didn't make things more troublesome than they were. “There’s a bird pendant under your bed.”

Neji’s gaze drifted downwards and he bent down to retrieve the object, holding it in the palm of his hand.

“How did it get there?”

“It must have fallen out when I was looking through your bag for some medicine,” Shikamaru answered, remembering his disorganised search from the day before.

Neji nodded before turning his head and tossing a grateful look over his shoulder. “Thanks for telling me.”

Shikamaru could tell that the pendant meant a lot to Neji. He wondered why. It couldn't just be because of the symbolisation of freedom.

“It was my father’s,” Neji said as if he had just read Shikamaru’s mind.

“It’s a nice pendent.” Shikamaru gave another neutral reply.

Again, he was sure that he caught a flash of a sad smile on Neji’s face before the Hyuuga turned away. Again, he couldn't be sure. Again, he ignored the feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

“Good night, Nara.”

Shikamaru paused.

“Good night, Hyuuga.”


	5. Chapter 5

Tossing and turning in his sleep, the fitfulness of it all was almost enough to rouse Shikamaru. But as he was waking, he groggily registered the feather light touches and a gentle breeze against his temples and his back before he was pulled under again, this time into a peaceful slumber.

When he awoke in the morning, he vaguely remembered caressing fingers gentle against his scalp but he wasn't entirely sure that it wasn't a dream. Yawning widely and wishing that he was still asleep, he glanced across the room and saw Neji already prepared to leave, sitting as he did the previous day at the table, sipping tea. Their packed bags were on the ground next to him. Shikamaru wondered what the best course of action was because he was sure that he wasn't the only one who could feel the awkward tension buzzing like annoying little bees in the room.

What to do? Shikamaru closed his eyes and thought about their situation calmly. It’d be weird if they left the village silently because merchants were just always chattering as a rule. Extending beyond the scope of this mission, they couldn't just play the avoidance game with each other. It might work for a while because they didn't work together often (although Shikamaru really liked working with Neji) but it’d be suspicious soon enough. Especially with Ino and Tenten around because girls apparently just knew that sort of things. Besides, he was sure that he was definitely going to be put in the same unit as Neji in the future since this mission was actually very successful. Which meant only one thing really.

_Clear up the situation._

“Neji.”

The Hyuuga turned to look at him. “Yes?”

Neji not ignoring him was definitely a good sign. Okay, no beating around the bush then.

“Let’s talk about the kiss.”

There. Straight and direct as an arrow. Neji visibly stiffened and Shikamaru could tell that he was about to shut him down so he quickly spoke up again.

“I don’t like you.”

Neji paused, turning so he could look at Shikamaru. He looked confused about whether to be affronted or relieved. Shikamaru found that oddly ad- addressable. Yeah, addressable. Whatever that meant.

“I’m not quite sure I’m getting you.”

Good, Neji wasn't shutting him down. Or out. Shikamaru took a seat opposite Neji, pouring himself a cup of tea as well. He’d really rather a cup of black coffee but there was no time to make it. Besides, he guessed that he didn't want the caffeine to interfere with the nap that he fully intended on taking on the ship ride back to Konoha.

“I don’t like you in the sense that I’m not attracted to you,” Shikamaru clarified steadily, no hesitation. Neji nodded slowly. “I’m also pretty sure that you’re not attracted to me.”

“No,” Neji said, softly shaking his head. He was catching onto the Nara’s train of thoughts. “No, I’m not.”

“So that means that kiss was just an accident. And accidents happen all the time for no reason.”

Neji smiled faintly, an understanding look crossing his features. “Indeed. That really happened for no reason.”

“It came out of nowhere,” Shikamaru agreed before continuing on to make his case. “And denying it happened is just going to make the whole situation a helluva lot more troublesome and awkward. I know that we both didn't mean anything so let’s just be straight with each other on that.”

Neji’s mouth quirked in a small smirk.

“An accident. That sounds about right. Friends, Nara?”

Shikamaru laughed at that, for some reason feeling really pleased and happy that the Jounin actually considered him a friend.

“Friends, Hyuuga.”

\--

_Friends my ass._

Friends didn't give each other insomnia; enemies did.

Shikamaru stared up at the ceiling, eyes unfocused and drowsy as an arm dangled loosely off the edge of his bed while the other was tucked beneath his head. His legs were stretched out and a blanket was thrown carelessly over the bottom half of his body. The slight breeze that flittered through the small gap of the window that he left open tickled his skin comfortingly and ruffled his hair slightly. Anyone who looked at him would think that he would fall asleep at any moment.

How he wished that were the case.

The clock twinkled mockingly back at him – 2am. He had been in bed since 10pm; the only reason that was possible because he pretended to be faintish and nauseous in front of his mother who actually probably knew the truth. His father looked at him with the ‘I know you’re bullshitting but it’s too troublesome to call you out on it’ look. And after all that trouble, he was faced with bloody insomnia.

This was just peachy.

He had just gotten back from a weeklong mission with Team 10. They had gone to the hot springs afterwards before going their separate ways and returning home. By right Shikamaru should have been knocked out the moment his head touched his pillow but that hadn’t happened.

It wasn't as if he wasn’t exhausted and still had some energy left to spare. He didn't. The mission itself had taken a huge toll on him and the hot springs had sapped whatever energy was left, leaving him a warm and happy puddle of goo ready to become one with his bed. Heck, for all his pretence, he was apparently still so obviously tired that his mother didn't even lecture him on being lazy and immediately shoved him into his room.

Oh but he knew why he was up all right. It was the same reason why he was up all the other nights. He managed to sleep well enough (or at least as well as one could get) on missions since he had something to distract himself with. But here, in his house, on his very comfortable bed, there was noting to prevent his thoughts from straying to a certain Hyuuga Neji.

_Damn it. Damn_ **him _._**

It had been a month since the two of them had returned from Kigakure and Shikamaru still couldn't get the damned Hyuuga out of his mind. And no it wasn't because he was attracted to the Jounin – they had established that very clearly; friends forever, whatever – but because of what his brain had somehow masterfully (and subconsciously) pieced together: back at Kigakure, Neji had (for some reason) monitored Shikamaru’s sleep throughout the night and restored his chakra flow back to the point that it was stable.

Yeah, it sounded pretty random and people (except Team 10) would probably stare at him like he was crazy if he ever told them that but he knew that he was right. He had a pretty sharp mind and could work things out and back his conclusions up with empirical data. But he also had a pretty sharp gut feeling (and no it wasn't thanks to Ino no matter what that girl claimed) which was accurate about 90% of the time.

This wasn't a 10% chance.

Plus, he had all the clues.

Why? Because the Hyuuga had the means _and_ the intention.

The feather touches against his skin all those nights in Kigakure for one. That was definitely Neji because his sleep was suddenly peaceful and smooth, and he didn't wake up feeling like a freight train knocked him unconscious. Instead, he had up woke up feeling well-rested and refreshed like he hadn’t had in months. And only someone who knew the _juuken_ could manipulate chakra flow like that.  

Means, right there.

_"Your chakra flow is all messed up. Slowing and quickening at random intervals with blockages appearing at times. You’re lucky they only last for a few seconds. If not, I would be forced to do something about them and trust me, it’ll hurt.”_

And Shikamaru knew that he hadn’t been sleeping well at all prior to the Kigakure mission so his chakra flow was definitely twisting all over the place like nature gone wild. Well, he couldn't be sure if it hurt because he was asleep and who knew if Neji did something else but there it was in all its glory – intention.

But why the heck would Hyuuga Neji stay up late all night just to watch over him? That didn't sound likely no matter how many times Shikamaru thought it over. So he came to another conclusion: Neji hadn’t wanted to sleep back at Kigakure. Why?

The Liar.

It was definitely related though Shikamaru couldn’t prove this. Neji’s minor freak out in his comatose state was only enough to tell him that Neji was plagued by The Liar, not anything else.

_This is seriously so freaking troublesome…_

\--

Shikamaru awoke to a book hitting his head. Well, at least he managed to get some sleep.

“Morning, slacker,” Ino greeted with a bright smile, lounging at the end of his bed. Her legs were cold against his under the covers, poaching his warmth.

“Go away, Ino.” Shikamaru turned onto his side and snuggled back into his pillow.

“Get up,” Ino whined, kicking him lightly.

He ignored it and looked at the clock. 6am.

“No. It’s not even morning.”

“We have a mission.”

“We just got _back_ from a mission. Why do we have a mission? How are you not still passed out on your bed?” Shikamaru wasn't far from whining.

“Women are stronger like that, you misogynist,” Ino said with a scoff. She kicked him again for good measure before getting up. “Come on.”

Shikamaru grumbled and complained all the way but he eventually got ready. That wasn't to say that he was enthusiastic about making his way to the Hokage Tower. No, he dragged his feet and made it very apparent what he thought about being overworked. Ino looked five seconds away from mauling him.

“Why is Chouji not here?” Shikamaru asked in a deceptively bored tone as he finally sped up, keeping pace with the overeager kunoichi.

“He wasn't called?” Ino said, raising an eyebrow.

“Isn’t this a Team 10 mission?” Shikamaru asked and his question was answered when he walked into the Hokage’s office and saw the members lined up there.

“Nope,” Ino said cheerily and went to stand beside Sakura, the pink-haired ninja greeting her with a smile.

“This isn’t fair,” Shikamaru muttered darkly under his breath as he thought about Chouji all happy and snuggled up in his bed.

He scanned the room. Sakura, Ino, Neji. Shikamaru nodded in greeting and Neji returned it with a tilt of his head.

“Nara,” Tsunade said in a tone that suggested that she knew exactly why he was late.

“Mornin’.”

Tsunade rolled her eyes and went straight into business mode. The two girls stopped their chitchat at the cough of their mentor.

“There are a few rogue shinobi loitering at the periphery of the Fire Country, near the lands of Kawagakure. They're apparently killing indiscriminately in non-shinobi villages and the Fire Daimyo wants them dead. The mission is simple: heal the villagers and kill them. B-rank. Your team captain is Neji. Dismissed.”

Neji took the mission booklet from the Godaime and the four-man cell left the room. After perusing it for all but a minute, he closed and kept it.

“Alright, as Tsunade-sama said, it's actually pretty straightforward. We’ll need two days to arrive and from there, Ino and Sakura, go to the villages and distribute the supplies. Make more medicine if needed. Shikamaru and I will pursue the rogue-nins.”

The other three nodded and were on their way even before dawn broke. Unlike the time when they went to Kigakure, they were travelling by foot this time since there weren’t any stops where they were going. The journey went smoothly for the first day and they were likely to reach at least half a day earlier at the rate they were going.

“We’ll camp here for the night,” Neji announced after scanning the area and ensuring that they were safe. “I’ll take first watch with Shikamaru.”

“This, Neji,” Ino said with a huge smile, “is why I love working with you.”

Neji quirked a brow. “This is the reason why Tenten accuses me of being a chauvinist.”

“Trust me, you’ve got nothing on that slacker over there,” Ino told him as she wrinkled her nose playfully at Shikamaru who responded by not responding. She rolled her eyes and called Sakura over so that they could set up their tent.

It wasn't even a minute later before they were done, Ino and Sakura happily dozing in their tent while Shikamaru and Neji sat around a small fire that they created.

“You didn't let them sleep first because they’re girls, did you?” Shikamaru asked because Neji didn't strike him as the sexist type, no matter what Tenten said. It was obvious that she was joking anyway.

Neji shook his head. “Of course not. Firstly, you already know that it doesn't make sense for one person from each tent to keep watch, right?”

Of course Shikamaru knew that. It was always easier to keep an eye on one tent instead of two, regardless of the Byakugan, so the two people sharing a tent ought to do the same watch. This was simple biology. If there was two tents, all the watchers had to do was basically keep an eye on the empty tent instead of having to split their attentions between two tents. The same logic applied no matter how many tents there were; the less the watchers had to focus on the better.

“Between them and us, their energy level was lower, which is to be expected since Ino had just returned from a mission and Sakura had been training till late last night,” Neji concluded simply.

Shikamaru couldn't help frowning. “ _I_ just came back from a mission last night. I’m as exhausted as Ino.”

“No, you’re really not,” Neji said drily. “Because she was up really early to train. Why do you think she was sent to get you instead of Shizune-san or Tonton?”

“I _am_ exhausted.”

“I didn't say that you’re not.”

“You said-”

“I said that you weren’t as exhausted as Ino.”

Shikamaru scowled.

“Though I must admit that your energy levels are way lower than Sakura’s. Sadly, mine are actually high so that means you get the short end of the stick.”

“Then let me sleep in the same tent as Ino,” Shikamaru muttered darkly under his breath. “It’s not like she doesn't always treat my bed as her own whenever she comes over to my house anyway.” Shikamaru frowned as he remembered how she was shamelessly poaching his warmth that morning and immediately found himself missing his bed. “Anyway, how are _you_ never tired?” Shikamaru complained without venom.

Neji scoffed a little. “Of course I get tired. You can go rest earlier if you want to though. I won’t have you slowing down the journey.”

“Ordering me around, Hyuuga?” Shikamaru asked with a small smirk.

“Merely a suggestion, Nara,” Neji retorted. “What I said back at Kigakure still stands.”

“I’ll think about it,” Shikamaru said but he never did retire earlier and Neji never did try to force him to.

He did the entire shift and only went to sleep when the two girls came out to assume their duty. He tried resisting the urge to just black out when his head hit the ground but it was futile; he was too tired. And then he felt it again.

Feather-like touches against his temples.

\--

They arrived at the village by late afternoon the next day and were greeted with tears, a mixture of sadness and relief. Simply put, the village was not a sight to behold. Corpses were stacked on one side of the village gate and the streets were for the most part deserted. Most of those that had come to see what the buzz was about immediately ran back to their houses – the sight of shinobi now scared them. Shikamaru felt sickened to the stomach.

Ino and Sakura’s faces were grim with worry and anger and the two remained stoically silent as they took in the scene before them. There was a time when they would have tear up or become nauseated but those were times long past; they were experienced kunoichis now. Shikamaru felt a swell of pride directed at Ino and he couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips. Neji’s face was impassive as he scanned the area, taking stock of the situation. Shikamaru couldn't tell what the Hyuuga was feeling.

“Thank you for coming,” the village leader – a kind-looking elderly man – came forward and addressed them.

“I promise we’ll catch the people who did this, Heiwa-sama,” Neji promised, not fervent but determined. “My people will get to work right away.”

“We didn't bury the corpses yet because we thought that it might help,” Heiwa said gravely, casting sad eyes over to where the bodies lay.

“It must have been very hard for all of you,” Sakura said sympathetically.

“We’ll do whatever we can to help,” Ino said, eyes set hard.

Heiwa made to bow to them but Neji stopped him, resting a hand on the leader’s shoulder.

“Heiwa-sama, there is no need to accord us with such respect; we are only doing what we are supposed to.”

Heiwa smiled at them, a heartfelt smile and thanked them once more before leaving to make arrangements for their accommodations.

“Sakura, Ino, go check on the injured,” Neji said, tone authoritative as he folded his arms across his chest. “There are bound to be some traumatised patients. Ino, you focus on them and leave the physically hurt ones to Sakura.”

The two kunoichis nodded and sped off in the direction of the hospital, led by a villager. Neji turned to Shikamaru.

“We’ll inspect the corpses.”

Shikamaru nodded and started to make his way over to the pile. From what Shikamaru could see, there wasn't any ninjutsu involved. It looked like some psycho got his hands on a sword and decided to have fun so to speak. Neji had his Byakugan activated as he inspected what Shikamaru couldn't see but the Nara didn't need to see it to know the results. The rogue-nins went on a killing spree. That was it.

“They were killed with weapons,” Neji commented calmly, deactivating his doujutsu. Shikamaru didn't like how unfeeling Neji sounded but the other was a Jounin after all; they were much better at hiding their feelings. “In other words, we don't know what we’re up against.”

“Troublesome.”

“They weren’t being very careful when they left though,” Neji said as he walked away from the corpses, not sparing them another glance. Shikamaru spared one last look before following. “I already saw a trail before we entered the village. I’ll go investigate a little further. Go tell the villagers that they can bury their people.”

Shikamaru nodded and did as he was instructed. He went to check in on Sakura and Ino for a little while, noting that they were rather overwhelmed but otherwise coping alright, before looking for Neji. He found the Hyuuga where he left him, at the village entrance.

“There are a little too many patients but nothing Ino and Sakura can’t handle,” Shikamaru said. “Apparently another village was victimised and their villagers fled here only to find out that the same thing had happened.”

“And then the Daimyo called for us.” Shikamaru nodded just as Neji turned to look at him. “They headed south.”

Shikamaru tsked as the mental map in his head narrowed down to one location. “Kawagakure?”

“Indeed,” Neji said drily. “We have to intercept them before they reach their destination. If they enter Kawagakure, we don't have a chance of getting to them.”

Shikamaru groaned loudly. “How fast do we have to run?”

Neji smirked a little. “Fast, Nara, fast.”

\--

When Neji said ‘fast’, he meant ‘run with the intention of trying to fly’. Team Gai’s ‘fast’ was not Team Asuma’s ‘fast’. Shikamaru could barely keep up with the pace the Hyuuga had set. Stupid Team Gai Stamina. The Nara remembered very well how Team Gai had been the second team to make it to Suna _without_ even panting _or_ breaking a sweat during the Chuunin exams. They were only second because the first team consisted of a Jinchuuriki and two Jounins.

After half an hour of insane running, Neji signalled for them to stop. Shikamaru was panting harshly though his training evidently paid off since he wasn't on the ground. Neji, on the other hand, appeared as if he had just taken a leisurely stroll through a park. His Byakugan had also been activated throughout the entire journey and he was now intently watching a single spot. Their enemies were near.

“How many?” Shikamaru asked, mind already racing ahead to account for all the different scenarios.

“Twelve. All with weapons.”

“Ninjutsu?”

“Fully capable of it. I see all five elements.”

“Ranks?”

“Chuunins and Jounins probably.”

“Troublesome.”

“No traps. They probably aren’t expecting us.”

“Or they don't need it,” Shikamaru said with a small sigh as he glanced up at the darkening sky. “It’s going to be dark soon so unless there’s moonlight, I’m going to be very useless.”

“You could always sit back and plan a strategy first,” Neji suggested lightly.

Shikamaru stared at him hardly. “Are you saying that I let you go in there alone? Neji, we don't even know how skilled they are.”

“We have the element of surprise,” Neji returned quickly. “Which we might lose if we don't act soon. They might have a sensor-nin in there.”

Shikamaru closed his eyes and placed his fingertips against each other as he thought about their situation. Neji was right of course but that didn't mean that he was going to let the Hyuuga risk himself like that.

“How many flash bombs do you have?” Shikamaru asked as he opened his eyes.

Neji checked his pouch and fished two out of it, handing them over to Shikamaru. The Nara had another three with him so that made a total of five. It wasn't much but it would have to do.

“Ready, Hyuuga?”

“Always, Nara.”

\--

Shikamaru threw the first flash bomb, the frantic cries of the rogue-nins letting him know that they were unprepared instead of unafraid. Good. The Nara didn't think twice before he made the seal for the shadow sewing technique. His shadows pierced skin and the choked screams indicated that he had hit his targets – the two unfortunate souls who had been sitting nearest to him.

Retreating back into the shadows, Shikamaru focused his attention on the scene before him. The light from the two flash bombs disappeared and the Nara saw that Neji had managed to incapacitate another two ninjas, leaving a total of eight active shinobi.

They were obviously experienced as they regrouped and instantly launched into a counter attack of their own. The first two charged forward with their swords drawn and they were quickly taken down by Neji’s gentle fist even before they could swing their weapons. But there was nothing to celebrate about because that meant that the other members now knew that they were dealing with a ninja who was proficient in taijutsu and ninjutsu.

Neji leapt out of the way a well-aimed fire technique that took out the tree behind him instead. He was immediately corralled by a water technique afterwards but the attack hit a branch instead as Neji quickly used the substitution jutsu. Shikamaru didn't need to see the other four attacks to know that these were all Jounin-levelled shinobi; they had already taken out all the Chuunins.

Great.

“Who the fuck are you?” the water user snarled. Male, from the sound of his voice but Shikamaru couldn't see his face from where he was seated.

Neji deigned to reply and responded with a swift kick to his chest instead. Water user stumbled backwards, growling something unintelligible under his breath as the Fire user made the hand signs for his jutsu again. Neji dodged, moving left and right into the path of a Wind user who sent a gust of razor-sharp wind needles towards the Hyuuga.

“ _Hakke Kuushou!”_ Neji thrust his palm forward harshly, digging his right leg into the dirt to ground himself as he pushed through the oncoming current, releasing his attack.

The Wind user was blown off her feet, her head hitting against a tree trunk with a sickening crunch before she sunk to the ground, unconscious. But Neji hadn’t come out unscathed either. That move he took caused some of the needles to hit him and his clothes were tattered at some parts. That was all the damage Shikamaru could see but he was quite sure that Neji was hurt; that attack hadn’t been half-hearted.

“Ami!” the Water user called, obviously distraught before he turned angry green eyes on Neji. “You’ll pay for that!”

The Hyuuga slid into a defensive pose, ready to intercept any attack but his eyes widened and he turned his gaze up to where Shikamaru was instead, a split second decision that was potentially fatal and most definitely dangerous.

“Nara, behind you!”

Shikamaru rolled to his side immediately and grimaced when he smelt burning wood. He spared a glance at the gaping hole in the tree. That could have been his head. Without wasting another second, Shikamaru dropped to the ground as he immediately sought Neji out. The Hyuuga was standing in the centre of a crater, unscathed. The Water user wasn't so lucky – he was lying in a heap on the ground, the aftermath of getting hit by the _Kaiten_ head-on.

There were altogether four shinobi who were still capable of fighting.

Four more shinobi who were smart enough to pull back and assess the situation.

Shikamaru’s senses were buzzing as he scanned the area carefully though for all the good it did, he might as well just lie down and do nothing. Four Jounins against a Jounin and a Chuunin? It didn't take a genius to figure out that the odds weren’t in their favour.

It happened just as Shikamaru was about to make his way towards Neji. He hadn’t seen it coming but the Hyuuga had as he slammed himself into Shikamaru, knocking him out of the way of the trajectory of a jagged blade. Shikamaru winced as a sharp pain shot through his spine upon impact with a tree.

“You okay?” Neji asked as he jumped to his feet gracefully, arms already poised for an attack. This close, Shikamaru could see the cuts that littered Neji’s arms from the wind jutsu.

“I’m fine,” Shikamaru said, pushing himself up.    

“I’ll handle the fire user because he’s a close range fighter,” Neji said as Shikamaru moved to stand beside him, mind already racing ahead.

“I’ll take care of the sword guy,” Shikamaru agreed. That shinobi was apparently one who liked to hide behind his weapons and not show himself until it was absolutely necessary. Shikamaru needed to get the last two to reveal themselves somehow because strategies were half-baked at best without all the pieces. But they had to work with what they have. “Can you see them?”

“Not the sword one,” Neji replied, shaking his head slowly. “The fire one is hiding in a tree nearby. The other two are slightly further away. One’s a fire user, the other’s a earth user.”

Shikamaru didn't have time to relay his plan to Neji before the three elemental users launched into a series of attack. Neji couldn't use the _Kaiten_ since Shikamaru was standing way too close so he had no choice but to dodge the attacks instead of deflecting them. Between avoiding the onslaught of jutsus and trying to find a flaw in their formation, Shikamaru didn't realise that he and Neji were getting further away from each other until he noticed the massive gap that was formed between them.

Shikamaru was late in evading a tendril of flame shot his way and it singed the sleeve of his black shirt. The flames licked across his skin but he ignored the pain as he jumped back.

_Dammit, they’re trying to draw us apart._

And judging from the fact that the brunt of the attacks was directed toward Neji, it would appear that they had also figured out who the stronger of the two was. Shikamaru clenched his teeth as he thought quickly and hard. Higher-ranked or not, Shikamaru wasn't going to let Neji be injured on his watch.

_Not again._

With that in mind, he flung two flash bombs, not even waiting for the light to explode from them before unleashing his shadows.

He smirked in satisfaction as he felt his shadow connect to another. He hopped up onto a tree and found the fire user glaring back at him from across the clearing, knees bent in the exact same way as his. It was only then that Shikamaru realised a scar across his right eye. Not giving the other fire user the chance to figure out what was going on, Shikamaru formed the hand seals for the fire jutsu and sent that attack to the other fire user, not even needing to check to know that he didn't miss. The poor guy just hadn’t seen it coming.

The remaining fire user was staring at him in disbelief, brown eyes wide and somewhat confused.

“How did you know the hand-”

“You really think I got injured because I was careless?” Shikamaru asked with a raised brow as he gestured to the burn on his arm, the other man mimicking his actions.

His face morphed into one of rage as he realised that he had been played before a grin abruptly broke out.

“Well, you’re out of luck, _genius_ ,” he sneered.

_Well, you shouldn't have said anything, dumbass,_ Shikamaru thought because that was all the two seconds head’s up that he needed to release the Shadow Imitation Technique and leap out of the way of that same blade that tried to take his head off just now.

Scarred eye wasn't too shabby either, managing to avoid the weapon. But Neji was better. The Hyuuga appeared in front of him mid-air and slammed his palm against his heart. The man’s eyes widened for a split second before he choked out blood and dropped to the ground. Neji landed next to Shikamaru.

“One left,” Neji stated calmly though his frown was telling enough.

“One troublesome one,” Shikamaru said plainly.

A light drizzle was starting, making the burn injury on his arm sting icily.

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

To say that Shikamaru was shocked was an understatement. He hadn’t expected Neji to be so sure. Sure he’d expect Team 10 to trust him since they were a team, the next generation of the legendry Ino-Shika-Chou. But he didn't have time to dwell on that. He quickly relayed his plan to Neji who simply nodded.

Shikamaru dropped to his knees, hands clutching at his stomach in mock agony. Neji knelt down next to him. Right on cue, the sword came racing towards them, slicing through air. Neji launched into his _Kaiten_ , sending the weapon flying off its course and spinning away into the woods. Shikamaru’s shadow clone disappeared with a poof.

The actual Shikamaru was tracking down Mr. Elusive. Assuming that the sword was his only weapon, he would show now that he was unarmed. When Shikamaru came face to face with a burly man that resembled a grizzly bear more than a human, he couldn't say that he was shocked. The sword said a lot.

His reflexes, however, was another thing altogether.

Moving swifter than a jaguar, Grizzly lashed out with his arms, almost striking Shikamaru straight in the heart.

_Taijutsu._

Grizzly jumped back and Shikamaru caught a calculating gleam in his eyes. So they were dealing with brawn _and_ brains. Great. Shikamaru knew that he and Neji were nothing short of lucky having already taken out the rest of the team. If the others were still around, it was quite a safe bet that they would be defeated.

Neji leapt past Shikamaru, catching Grizzly’s fist with his chakra-enhanced hand. They pushed against each other for a while before both made the decision to drop back when it became glaringly obvious that they were caught in a deadlock.

“Not bad,” Grizzly praised mockingly, almost cooing. “It's been awhile since someone managed to hold their ground against me. What’s your name?”

“Neji.”

“The name’s Yuji, kid. I must say I’m surprised you actually told me your name.”

Shikamaru was too.

Neji merely lifted an elegant brow, eyes taunting.

“And what use would a dead man have for my name?”

Yuji didn't charge like any other lesser man would have done. Shikamaru gave him credit for not taking the bait. Yet, when he looked at Neji, Shikamaru wasn't very sure whether Neji had been trying to rile the other shinobi up or whether he had meant it.

_Probably both._

Yuji snorted a laugh and turned to Shikamaru. “And you’re quite the tactician, huh, boy?”

“Shikamaru,” the Nara replied, not liking how fast Yuji seemed to be figuring things out.

“I saw your little trick back there with Netsu,” Yuji said with a tilt of his head in the general direction of his now dead teammate.

“You don't seem too concerned with their deaths,” Shikamaru said although he had already suspected that this was just a band of rogue nins who, simply put, got together to do bad things.

As expected, Yuji barked a laugh. “Come on, boy, you should know by now those weren’t my _teammates_.” He spat the word with such disdain that Shikamaru wondered if he had some traumatic past regarding his ex-team or whatever. Yuji gave a half-snort, half-scoff. “Ami and Rai probably had something going on but whatever; they can continue their affair in the afterlife.”

“You’re trying to get into Kawagawa,” Neji stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Nothing gets past those eyes, huh, Hyuuga?” Yuji snarled, switching his attention back to Neji whose eyes had frozen over. “What? Didn't think I’d know just because you didn't give me a surname?”

“Why the killing?” Neji asked instead. “If you were just escaping, why bother with the mass murder? In the fire country at that. You know the Fire Daimyo would never leave such a matter lying down.”

Yuji looked like he had something to say about the word ‘escape’ but decided that arguing over semantics wasn’t worth his time. His lips twisted into a sardonic smirk. “Maybe I was hoping that they’d send some Konoha shinobi for me to slaughter.”

They were dealing with a psychopath. That was the conclusion both Shikamaru and Neji came to as they watched the positively bright gleam in Yuji’s eyes as he talked about how enjoyable and satisfying it was to watch those people be cut down by his sword. There was no point in talking to this man any further. Nodding to each other, Neji and Shikamaru leapt off the branch as the Nara flung the last flash bomb at Yuji. The man gave a ferocious roar but couldn't do anything with the light blinding him.

“ _Kage Nui no Jutsu!_ ” Shikamaru shouted as soon as he touched down on another branch, his shadows racing ahead of him, restraining the burly man.

The Nara knew that Yuji’s physical prowess was extraordinary but even then he was still thrown off guard by the amount of effort it took to hold him down. He couldn't help but feel a little in awe of Neji who had managed to hold off against his blow just now. No wonder Yuji himself had seemed a little impressed as well.

Neji kicked off the branch that he had landed on, using the momentum from it to land directly in front of Yuji who was struggling valiantly against his restraints. Sweat was already starting to bead on Shikamaru’s forehead as he focused all his energy on making sure Yuji remained captive. Neji slid into position for the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms technique.

“ _Hakke rokujuu_ -”

But Neji didn't finish saying it. Instead, he moved off the branch so quickly that Shikamaru didn't even realised what had happened until he heard Neji’s shout from behind him.

“ _Hakke Hasangeki!_ ”

The sword that they thought they had taken care of flew backwards and hacked through several trees before meeting its demise against a particularly sturdy one. A crack appeared along its blade and it clanked to the ground.

While that was going on, Yuji had managed to break free from Shikamaru’s shadows despite the Nara’s best efforts to re-establish control. That slight distraction had been all Yuji needed.

Shikamaru was already panting harshly as sweat slid down the side of his face. He tried the Shadow Sewing Technique again but the rogue-nin was moving too rapidly for him to pin down.

And then he realised where Yuji was going.

“NEJI!”

The Hyuuga looked up as the just as the sword clattered to the ground and just in time to see Yuji advancing on him. Automatically, he moved into position for the _Kaiten_. However, at the last moment, Yuji twisted his body and propelled towards the Nara instead.

“SHIKAMARU!”

That was the last thing Shikamaru heard before Yuji shouted out a technique and slammed his leg against Shikamaru’s chest, knocking the wind out of his chest and sending him spiralling to the ground below.

Neji saw red. Before Yuji could even revel in his successful diversionary tactic, Neji had crashed his palm onto his chest, channelling so much chakra into his fist that the blood vessels around the missing-nin’s heart burst and the veins on his chest turned purplish red. Yuji’s eyes were wide opened with shock as he choked out a massive amount of blood.

Neji didn't even bother to watch him catapult to the ground as he hurriedly made his way over to Shikamaru. A loud thud signalled Yuji’s end and Neji vaguely registered that that meant half of the mission was done.

Veins flaring on his face, he spotted the Nara in no time. Without deactivating his Byakugan, he rushed over and dropped down next to Shikamaru’s crumpled form, scanning the Nara’s chakra network and grabbing his wrist to check for a pulse.

His blood ran as cold as Shikamaru’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me updating = me procrastinating a lot on school work. xD
> 
> Maybe you guys were expecting more with the kiss but I feel like this is how Shikamaru (and Neji actually) would kinda process it: problem - solve it. Because they wouldn't want anything to get in the way of the comfortable relationship that they had managed to establish together. That's just what I think. Feel free to drop your opinions!
> 
> Comments are much loved!


	6. Chapter 6

Hypothermia.

Whatever Yuji did, it seriously messed up Shikamaru's chakra flow to the point that his blood circulation was compromised. The drizzle only served to make matters worse. And Shikamaru was barely breathing.

Neji looked at Shikamaru, a somewhat helpless feature crossing his face in that vulnerable moment before his instincts took over – he had to get the Nara to shelter before the rain turned into a full out storm.

Using his Byakugan, he scanned the surroundings and located an abandoned temple a few kilometres away. Without wasting another second, he heaved Shikamaru up, balancing the Nara's weight against his body before making the hand signs for the Body Flicker Technique.

His mind idly recalled the irony of the situation.

Once inside the temple, he laid Shikamaru down on the ground gently, again scanning his chakra network.

The damage was, in all essence of the word, bad.

Shikamaru needed medical attention but there was no way Neji could bring him back to the village in time, especially not in this rainstorm. Running through the downpour would only risk Shikamaru's life.

Which left only one option.

Neji analysed Shikamaru's chakra pathways again, this time mapping every intrinsic detail, taking note of exactly which tenketsu was affected. The Nara's chakra was depleted and whatever was left was churning wildly – results from taking a direct hit from Yuji. Even if Neji managed to restore his chakra flow, there wasn't enough chakra to sustain the Nara's body.

On any other occasion, Neji was sure that he would have been delighted to face such a strong opponent, one that excelled at the same taijutsu as him no less.

Neji sighed deeply. There was no choice; if he wanted Shikamaru to live, he would have to transfer his own chakra into Shikamaru.

Neji didn't care about the effects it would have on him but it was risky for Shikamaru as well. Chakra flow and stability was all about the balance between the natural _yin_ and _yang_ of the human body. People without the People without the _yin_ and _yang_ elemental affinity were lucky in the sense that there weren't other factors that could potentially disrupt the balance.

However, the Nara clan's dependence on their shadow techniques made them rely a great deal on their _yin_ elemental affinity. The blow that Shikamaru endured had severely messed up the _yin_ part of his chakra flow, probably because he had been utilising his jutsu at the time of the attack.

Neji had to be very careful.

If not he'd risk more than the Nara's health; he'd be risking his life.

_The amount of chakra I have to transfer to him will weaken me greatly… meaning we'd be completely helpless if someone decides to attack us. But if I don't do it, it's only a matter of time before his body gives out. Yet if someone attacks us, we'll both be dead. No, he won't even survive that long. But, no matter how hypothetical, we are too near Kawagakure to be considered safe._

Neji shook his head; he was thinking too much.

_Who cares about all those? Saving him is priority._

With that conclusive thought, Neji casted a protection barrier around them. It wouldn't help much if someone decided to attack them but it hid them from view at least.

Neji then shifted Shikamaru into a sitting position, balancing his weight against his own crossed legs. Carefully tracing the veins with his Byakugan, Neji located the affected spots and started planning the order in which he would treat them. Order was paramount in restoring chakra flow. If he chose them arbitrarily, there was chance of him bursting open a blood vessel and causing haemorrhage. It really didn't help that Shikamaru's blood was agglomerating as well which meant that he had to be quick.

Ignoring the flare of pain at his temple, Neji focused on the inflamed tenketsus one at a time. When he was certain that he had come up with a full proofed plan, he charged his fingertips with chakra. Tapped the affected points with pinpoint accuracy, he started manipulating the Nara's chakra flow such that it started to unclog and flow normally again.

It was almost like the time he freed Gaara and Fuu during the Chuunin exams except that he was only dealing with one tenketsu then. The amount of concentration required was completely different. Plus, there was the fact that he had to monitor the flow before tapping another tenketsu. It really depended on how quickly the chakra flow in Shikamaru's body could stabilise.

After a while, he finally managed to get the chakra flow moving again though it was faint and barely there. The blood clots were settled and Shikamaru's blood circulation was working at least. He'd have to hurry transfer his own chakra to Shikamaru; if not, it'd only be a matter of minutes before the Nara's body collapsed under the strain.

Without thinking twice, Neji focused his chakra into his palms and pressed them tightly against Shikamaru's back, feeling his life force being pressed into the other's body. He could feel himself getting weaker way quicker than normal but that was to be expected – he had expended a large amount of chakra himself.

But he had to get Shikamaru's chakra levels up to normal at least.

His veins were straining painfully the longer he kept his Byakugan activated but he pushed the pain aside and focused on watching Shikamaru's chakra. Only when the Nara's chakra flow glowed a steady light blue did Neji finally let up, crumpling to the ground beside Shikamaru.

He trace the Nara's face gently, feeling relief warm his being as he heard Shikamaru exhale an audible breath, before he finally gave in to the darkness.

* * *

Shikamaru awoke, feeling light and refreshed, a pleasant hum coursing through his body. His first thought was that it was queer that he would wake from that last hit feeling so pleasant but that was pushed aside when his eyes landed on the unconscious figure next to him.

He immediately bolted upright, searching his memory for the events of the previous night only to find a big gaping hole where it should be. All the while, his mind assaulted him with images of Neji lying on the ground in his own blood. And more recently, images of Neji pale as death.

Had they been kidnapped? He looked around for signs of enemies when his eyes landed on the protection charm. Shikamaru smiled in spite of himself – only Neji would be so thorough. Kiba or Naruto wouldn't even have the presence of mind to close the temple doors.

"Neji," Shikamaru called, feeling his panic double and heart beat triple at the lack of response. He scooted closer to the Hyuuga and gently shook him. "Neji," he called out again, this time a little louder.

Neji groaned lightly and the tension flooded out of Shikamaru, relief replacing it.

_He's not dead._

The Hyuuga's eyes fluttered and it looked like it was taking him a lot of effort to open his eyes. Shikamaru frowned; usually, Neji was up in a heartbeat. Something must have happened to him if it was taking him this long to become alert.

Shikamaru watched him carefully and almost startled when he saw the uncharacteristic tender warmth in those opalescent eyes.

"You're okay," Neji said with a small smile as he sat up, looking like he was exerting more effort than was required for such a simple act.

"You're not," Shikamaru said, somewhat joking, mostly serious.

"I just need to rest," Neji replied, closing his eyes. "I used up too much chakra last night."

"What happened after I was knocked out?" Shikamaru asked with a frown, not liking the blank in his mind. He placed his elbow onto his leg and balanced his head in his hands, leaning forward a little.

"I took out Yuji and brought you here," Neji answered, opening his eyes and pinning those moonlight orbs onto the Nara, a somewhat accusatory glance in them. "Be more alert, Nara."

Shikamaru scoffed, incredulous and somewhat affronted at the lack of appreciation. "You were the one who wasn't watching your back."

"I'm always watching my back," Neji said, tapping his temples lightly to indicate his Byakugan.

"Uh-uh. You totally weren't back there," Shikamaru insisted, leaning back and folding his arms, pinning the Hyuuga with a piercing look. "You're not being grateful; I _warned_ you."

"I've repaid you," Neji retorted vaguely and Shikamaru was sure that had Neji been a little more like Naruto, he would have stuck out his tongue as well.

"Yeah, and exactly what did you do?" Shikamaru asked, quirking an eyebrow, noticing how the Hyuuga was now pointedly not looking at him. "I feel great and I know for a fact that Yuji pulled no punches when he tried to send me to my maker."

"He messed up your chakra flow pretty badly so I fixed it," Neji answered calmly, not lying but obviously not revealing the full truth either.

"That's it?"

Moonlight cut across shadow.

"That's it."

Shikamaru held Neji's gaze evenly for a few more seconds before he looked away.

_Fine._

"How are you feeling? It must have been tough keeping your Byakugan activated after the fight," Shikamaru said instead, once again steering the topic back onto safe grounds.

"Tired," Neji said with a slight shrug. "It's nothing too serious really. Though a chakra pill would be much appreciated."

"It's your lucky day," Shikamaru announced with a chuckle as he reached into his shinobi pouch.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Ino," Shikamaru explained as he pulled out a sachet decorated fancily with flowers, deer and butterflies, "always makes sure I carry them with me. It's troublesome, but there are times when it's helpful I guess. You know, like right now, when a Hyuuga is in distress."

Neji would roll his eyes if he were the type of person to that. Instead, he settled for a scoff. Shikamaru just smirked and picked one out, passing it over to Neji. He looked on, impressed, as the Hyuuga swallowed it without so much as a grimace.

"I swear you are the first person to do that," Shikamaru commented with a laugh, stretching his arms and smirking in satisfaction when he heard his shoulder joints crack back into place.

"Do what?"

"Swallow it without looking like you want to puke it right back out," Shikamaru said as he sniggered. "Chouji always has to eat around four to five of those because his chakra reserves are so huge and Ino always has such a hard time convincing him to do so. Ah, but then she always resorts to threats in the end so that gets the job done, I guess." A fond smile, the kind that happens unconsciously when a happy memory plays, lit up Shikamaru's features. "Those troublesome idiots."

"I can see that you're enjoying yourself at their expense," Neji observed drily, feeling the fatigue slowly leaving his body as his chakra levels were slowly replenished. It wasn't enough by a long shot given how much chakra he had transferred to Shikamaru but at least he wasn't liable to faint at any random moment.

"Hey, don't get me wrong," Shikamaru said with that lazy smirk, "they're my friends and all and I love them but it's really too hilarious to watch."

Neji shook his head in amusement. "You're evil, Nara."

"No, I'd just rather not get in Ino's way," Shikamaru retorted pointedly, sounding righteous and justified. "Troublesome."

"Is there anyone not troublesome for you?" Neji asked with a light chuckle.

"Asuma," Shikamaru responded immediately. He knew that he didn't have to elaborate but somehow he just did. "He just lets me be, you know. And though he's an eccentric guy, well, he's the coolest adult I know."

And that wasn't supposed to come out because if Asuma ever found out that Shikamaru thought that way, the Sarutobi would be grinning endlessly and be insufferable for at least a year. Make that two years.

Well, at least it wasn't like Neji would run off and tell Asuma that anyway. Kiba and Naruto on the other hand…

"I think Gai-sensei is pretty cool too… sometimes," Neji remarked offhandedly but Shikamaru could still hear the underlying and carefully concealed respect in his voice. Neji's voice became sharper as he narrowed his eyes at Shikamaru. "Don't you ever _dare_ tell him that."

An image of Gai with tears cascading down his face and locking Neji in an Embrace of Eternal Youth was immediately conjured up by his mind and Shikamaru fell into an endless fit of laughter.

Neji eyed him wearily. "I actually know what you thought of."

"Because you totally thought of the same thing yourself," Shikamaru shot back, wiping away a stray tear from his eye.

"Laughing at someone else's expense again," Neji said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Come on, Hyuuga, it _is_ hilarious," Shikamaru maintained, smirking widely.

Neji just scoffed and looked away. Shikamaru was sure he was holding back a smile.

 _Come on, Neji, smile for me._ Shikamaru thought as a sad smile cross his features. He hadn't even realise what had transpired in his brain but Neji spoke up before he could even think about it.

"We should head back," Neji said eventually as he stood up with his usual grace. Apparently the chakra pill had done its magic. "Ino and Sakura are bound to be worried."

Shikamaru groaned as he dragged himself up and off the floor. "Ino's gonna nag. Troublesome."

"Your problem, not mine," Neji told the Nara simply with a slight smirk as Shikamaru eyed him darkly. They stepped out of the temple into the late morning sun. All traces of the storm from the previous night were wiped out.

"I'd like to see you battered up and explaining yourself to Tenten," Shikamaru said, obviously displeased with the entire situation, his brain idly doing the calculations for the duration that they were away from the village.

_About 18 hours… yeah, Ino is gonna flip._

"That will never happen," Neji replied firmly before sparing the Nara a sidelong glance. "Besides, you aren't battered up."

"Oh, I will be alright, when Ino gets her hands on me."

"I was under the impression that she would be worried about your health."

"You do know that nagging is fatal, right?" Shikamaru asked with a quirked eyebrow as if he was reciting a fundamentals shinobi truth straight out of the academy textbook.

Neji let out an exasperated sigh. "You exaggerate."

"You're only saying that because no one has ever nagged at you before. Like really _nagged_ at you," Shikamaru retorted, flicking away a branch in his way with more force than necessary.

"No one needs to," Neji shot back simply.

"No one _dares_ to," Shikamaru corrected with a cheeky grin which developed into a smirk as he caught Neji stopping himself from glaring at him as he did back at Moonlight Temple.

"Hn," was all Neji offered in response instead.

The journey back to the village took about twice the amount of time they took to track down the band of rogue-nins, since both of them weren't in their best conditions. By the time the village entrance came into view, the sun was high up in the air.

"Shikamaru!" a shrill scream pierced the air and the Nara was tackled by a blur of blond and purple.

"Hey, hey, hey." Shikamaru raised his hands up in defence and dig his heel into the ground so that he could support Ino's weight without being thrown off his balance. He shot Neji a helpless look as Ino unwrapped her arms from around his neck and jabbed him harshly in the chest.

"Where the hell were you!" She demanded, hands on hips and eyes narrowed dangerously, the epitome of feminine fury.

"At the temple praying for you not to attack me when I get back," Shikamaru replied, causing Ino to growl and jab him harshly in the ribs. A flicker of concern crossed her features before she smirked at him in triumph.

"You deserve it."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and looked at Neji instead, directing Ino's gaze towards the Hyuuga. But Sakura was already there, assessing his injuries. He and Neji actually looked pretty fine but that just meant that most of the damage was internal.

"You idiot," Ino murmured in defeat, reaching out and grasping Shikamaru's burnt arms gently in her hands. This was probably the worst of his external injuries. She held his arm up with her left hand while her right hand, glowing a light green, hovered over it as she assessed the damage. She released his arm, her soft actions a contrast to the heated glare in her eyes. "Come on, I'll heal you back inside the village."

Shikamaru nodded and followed after the blonde. Even though Ino hadn't said anything, Shikamaru could tell from the dark circles around her eyes that she hadn't slept well the previous night, if she had even bothered to sleep at all. He kind of felt like an ass for putting her through that worry but they were shinobi; they were always bound to run into trouble of some kind.

Along the way, Ino backtracked so that she and Sakura could update Neji on the medical situation in the village. The traumatised victims were mostly all right after Ino had taken a look them. Those who suffered major PTSD symptoms had their memories erased or slightly altered. As with the case with all scars, it was best to leave it to the healing hands of time.

There were still quite a few physically injured villagers but all those who had suffered severe injuries were already treated and resting in a few houses that were temporarily transformed into medical centres. The hospital hadn't survived the attack. It was lucky that Tsunade had the foresight to ask her two students to bring additional medical supplies.

"We are always making some medicine to last them till the hospital is back up and running," Sakura informed Neji who nodded in approval. He would have asked them to do the same thing.

Shikamaru couldn't help but notice how Sakura kept shooting Neji worried glances throughout their trip to one of the medical centres but he didn't say anything about it.

Entering a house, they were greeted with the sight of patients lying down on stretches, some groaning in pain. They didn't look that injured though and Shikamaru assumed that these were the people that hadn't been treated yet.

"Shouldn't you take a look at them first?" Shikamaru asked with a frown as he and Neji followed Ino and Sakura into a room.

"Shush, you," Ino said airily, taking a seat on a chair and gesturing for her teammate to sit on the bed in front of her.

"We've given them some pain killers first so that it won't hurt as much when we heal them later," Sakura explained as she indicated for Neji to do the same on another bed. "After all, they're not shinobi." She placed her hands on her hips as she smirked down at her captain. "Since I'm in charge now, you're going to tell me every single thing that happened."

"We killed the bad guys, yay," Shikamaru intoned drily, wincing in pain when Ino slapped his back. "Woman, I am your patient."

"Boy, I don't care."

Shikamaru glared, eyes half lidded while she smiled back sweetly.

"The worst I got was this – " Shikamaru raised his arm, "– and that hit from the stupid grizzly bear."

"You were attacked by a bear?!" Ino shrieked as she immediately started looking over Shikamaru for more injuries.

"I'm honestly still not sure," Shikamaru said seriously, causing Neji to scoff in amusement. Ino did not share the same sentiments and smacked the Nara harshly across the head. He rubbed at it and glared up at her with a look that clearly said 'seriously'.

"That's what you get for making me worried for nothing," Ino sneered, sticking out her tongue at him. Shikamaru did it back just because.

"But serious, though," he said, slouching more in his seat. "Neji got the shorter end of the stick."

"I can see that," Sakura said emphatically, looking down at Neji knowingly.

"Shikamaru," Neji started slowly in a tone that suggested the Nara was going to regret what he said very soon, "was knocked unconscious by the grizzly bear."

"Haha."

Ino glared at Shikamaru.

"It wasn't serious."

"It's not now," Neji agreed way too amiably, "since I fixed his messed up chakra flow. Which is why my chakra levels are so low." He looked at Sakura as he said this. "And the fighting took up a lot of chakra because Nara decided to bow out halfway."

Ino stopped her inspection of Shikamaru's chakra network and nodded in gratification. She turned to Neji, a slight awe and gratitude in her eyes. "Whatever you did, he's definitely alright now." She turned back to Shikamaru with a wide smirk. "Sucks for you, huh, slacker? After I fix that arm, you'll be fit for duty."

"So don't fix it," Shikamaru answered, shaking his head slightly.

"Not gonna happen," Ino said gleefully, picking his hand up and started the treatment. "What was it that you were telling Asuma-sensei the other day, huh? That torturing you was my hobby?"

"That torturing me was your _skill_ ," Shikamaru corrected and Ino gave him a cold smile. The next thing he registered was an electrifying shock in his arm. He pulled it back on reflex. "Ow! Ino! Dammit!"

"My skill, right there," Ino told Sakura, winking at her best friend while the pink-haired kunoichi laughed.

Ino snatched back Shikamaru's arm and continued the healing. Shikamaru looked at his arm mournfully as if Ino had announced that she was going to amputate it instead of heal it. It only took a while before Ino bandaged his arm and declared him fit for duty, slapping it for good measure.

Shikamaru yelped, jerking his arm away from her and cradling it to his person. "Stop abusing it! It still hurts, you know. I need this arm!"

"Oops, sorry."

And if anyone believed that was sincere, Shikamaru was going to sell that person an all-powerful pill that could heal anything.

"Since you're obviously well," Neji started to say, mirthful eyes fixed on Shikamaru. "Go with Ino to update Heiwa-sama on the progress of the mission."

"Slave driver," Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he begrudgingly got to his feet. Ino was already at the door waiting for him. "You're all picking on me."

"Come on! We have to tell Heiwa-sama the good news!"

"I slept on a cold hard floor last night," Shikamaru complained as he made his way towards her. The blonde simply rolled her eyes and left the room. "It was raining. I was cold!"

"Man up, Shikamaru!"

"I don't want to!"

"I'm sure Temari would love to hear that."

"Oh my god." Shikamaru drawled, actually sounding terrified. "Why did you _have to_ bring that troublesome woman up? You troublesome women come in a pack or something."

"Oh really? Well, you…"

Sakura and Neji exchanged amused and exasperated glances back in the room as the voices of the two Team 10 members grew distant.

* * *

"Neji, you have to rest," Sakura was saying as Shikamaru and Ino came back an hour later. "Your chakra levels are still severely depleted despite the chakra pill. And yes, I could give you more pills but it's always better to let your body rest naturally."

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked, unable to keep the concern out of his voice or off his face as he walked over to the two.

"Sakura is insisting that I take a rest which I certainly do not require," Neji informed Shikamaru curtly.

"Nagging not required, eh?" Shikamaru asked with a small smirk, receiving a glare in returned.

Inwardly though, he was worried. He hadn't thought that Neji's condition was so serious but then again the Hyuuga was perfectly adept at hiding his true state of being, as the poison incident in Kigakure so aptly demonstrated. If Sakura was insisting that Neji take a rest despite knowing the Hyuuga's stubborn temperament then he must be in a pretty bad shape. Shikamaru looked at Ino who was looking between Neji and Sakura in contemplation.

"Alright, let's come to a compromise," Shikamaru said as all heads turned to him. He made eye contact with Neji. "Ino does a check on you. If she thinks you're unfit for duty then you'll have to rest. If she thinks you're fine then you can decide what you want to do. Sounds fair?"

Ino and Sakura both nodded. Neji didn't do anything for a few moments but eventually he nodded his acquiescence.

The Yamanaka walked over to the Hyuuga and placed her hands over his chest. They glowed green before she started moving them, inspecting the critical areas. When she was done, she stepped back, locking eyes with Sakura and nodding once.

"Neji, it's bad, you have to rest," Ino said slowly.

The Jounin sighed as he stood up. "Well, I did give my word. Shikamaru, you're in charge while I'm out of commission." Neji glanced around the room as a frown appeared on his face. "I don't suppose I should rest in here though. You two need the space to work."

"Actually, I was thinking that it wouldn't be good for you to stay here either. Given the noise levels, I doubt you'd be able to rest properly," Sakura said, eyes straying towards the door where groaning patients lay beyond.

"How about that safe house?" Shikamaru asked, turning over to look at Ino who brightened up at the suggestion.

"That's a great idea, Shikamaru!"

Sakura was nodding too. "There are only Kibou-kun and Nozomi-san there so it should be conducive for your recuperation."

Neji's brows furrowed together as he looked at his team for an explanation. "Safe house? Kibou-kun? Nozomi-san?"

"Oh right, you don't know yet," Ino said, clapping her hands together as the realisation dawned upon her.

"I just found out too," Shikamaru said, jerking his head towards the direction of the window. "When I was talking to Heiwa-sama. Kibou-kun is the boy staying in the safe house and Nozomi-san is his aunt."

"The safe house is located at the peripheral of the village and protected by various charms and enchantments," Ino explained, gesturing vaguely in what Neji assumed was the location of the safe house.

"And why is it so safeguarded?"

"It turns out that Kibou-kun and Nozomi-san come from the Kieuse Clan which possesses a very powerful bloodline limit that allows them to control time," Sakura explained and there was no hiding the awe shining in her eyes and excitement in her tone, but her voice became quieter and laced with sadness as she continued. "But there were people who feared their power and those who wanted their power. The Kieuse Clan was mercilessly hunted down. Kibou-kun's family was all that was left of the clan but even then they were massacred. He and his aunt were the only ones who made it out alive."

There a touch of intimate sympathy in the way Sakura described the events that had more to do with the similarity of this case with that of the Uchihas than out of pity for the surviving Kieuses. Wisely, none of the other three said anything.

"They arrived at the village a few months ago, seeking help, and Heiwa-sama had been sheltering them since," Ino said with a genuine smile but one without its usual glow. It was kind of hard to be completely heartened when kindness only manifested in the midst of a tragedy.

"Which actually leads me to wonder if Yuji's pack of psychos weren't actually targeting them specifically," Shikamaru threw out, his words throwing a blanket of terse silence in the room as the Konoha ninjas processed this new information.

Ino was the first to break the silence.

"Those bastards," she hissed angrily, hands clenched into fists at her sides. "Killing all those innocent people and wanting to murder an innocent, young boy who only wants to help make the world a better place." She choked on the last word and Shikamaru's hand was on her shoulder in an instant. Ino swallowed thickly and smiled at him.

"Good then, that we killed them and completed the mission," Neji told her and she turned her grateful smile onto him.

"At least those bastards got their retribution, eh," Shikamaru reminded her with a grin that was more for comforting his teammate than for expressing his happiness.

"They're lucky they're dead," Ino said haughtily as she folded her arms, seemingly already recovered. A convincing act; Shikamaru knew she'd be plagued by this for days. "If not, I'd kill them personally myself for inflicting such damage onto you!"

"I'm fine, you troublesome girl," Shikamaru said with a light chuckle.

"Well, but like Shikamaru said, at least they're dead," Sakura chimed, a relieved smile in place though her eyes were still distant, half of her someplace else. "Now Kibou-kun and Nozomi-san will be safe!"

"And while that is certainly good news, we still have a mission to complete," Neji reminded them, tone authoritative, as he tilted his head towards the door. The other three nodded, looks of determination on their faces. "Shikamaru, hold a meeting with Heiwa-san and the elders to discuss the village's reconstruction. Sakura, Ino, I know you two have been working non-stop but please try to heal as many of these people as you can." Neji stood with a grace of one that possessed health and strength; pity that he wasn't fooling anyone. "Since you all insist I be useless, you're on your own, but report to me as soon as you're done for the day. Especially you, Nara, I want all the details of that meeting."

"Yes, sir, yes," Ino answered playfully, her joyous mood seemingly back to stay now.

"I'll take you to the safe house," Shikamaru volunteered, walking over to Neji as the girls started sorting through the medical supplies that they needed.

Neji nodded and stood up, following Shikamaru out of the room and into the streets of the village. News of the dead gang had reached the civilians and there were actually people out on the streets now, wearing happy faces and hopeful eyes. The gloom of the dead still hung strongly like an irremovable stain but at least it was a start.

The village was healing already.

 _So it takes death to move on from death…_ Neji thought as he watched a group of adults chatting and joking with one another while their children played nearby, squeals of laughter filling the otherwise silent air.

* * *

The safe house was really just a normal, traditional house that could be as easily be found in Konoha. Doing the appropriate hand seals, Shikamaru stepped through the protection barrier with Neji following after him.

"I would introduce you to Kibou-kun and Nozomi-san but you should rest as soon as you can. Greetings can come later," Shikamaru told Neji as he led him down a corridor of rooms.

"It's only proper that I greet them when I first arrive," Neji said, a frown crossing his features as he considered the decorum-lacking opinion of the Nara.

"And knowing that you would say that, this is their room," Shikamaru said with a smirk as he stopped in front of a shoji door.

Neji shot him an annoyed look and was about to say something when the door was rapidly slid opened and a boy of no more than five came into view, peering up at the two konoha shinobi with wide, awe-filled eyes.

"Have you come to play with me?"

No doubt this was Kibou.

A lady with her hair in a bun and clad in a grey yukata came forward, standing behind the young boy, shooting a reprimanding look down at him.

"Now, Kibou, behave," she said sternly and an obviously crestfallen look fell upon Kibou's face. "These gentlemen have work to do."

"Maybe another time, kid," Shikamaru said, an apologetic smile on his face as he ruffled the boy's already unruly hair some more.

Kibou's eyes crinkled at the corners as they turned into crescents while he beamed up at Shikamaru. "Un! It's a promise!"

"It sure is."

His beam grew impossibly wider before he ran out into the lawn and started chasing the butterflies that were circling the flowers. Neji wondered how a boy who was so surrounded by death could still maintain such a happy outlook. Nozomi watched Kibou with a fond yet melancholic smile.

"He should be able to live his life freely," Nozomi muttered, more of a more monologue than conversation. "Not in this cage." She didn't say it in disdain, but rather in resignation and with a touch of gratitude. "But I guess this cage is all that keeps us alive now."

She turned to the two shinobi, brows creased together. "I heard that the killings happened because of us. Is that true?"

"Nozomi-san," Neji started and her brown orbs focused on him, "those people are dead and when we fought them, we've already ascertain that they were psychopaths who relish murder as an emancipating sport. I highly doubt there was any bigger reason beyond their insatiable blood thirst."

"Neji here," Shikamaru cut in, "was also severely injured during that fight so he needs a quiet place to rest, which is why we're here."

"Where are you hurt?" Nozomi asked, concern filling her eyes as her hand covered her mouth.

"I just need some rest," Neji replied simply.

Nozomi nodded in understanding as her hand fell away to her side. Her eyes took on an angered tint as she saw Shikamaru's and Neji's bandaged arms.

"I'm a shinobi too," she said grudgingly. "I should have been sent to fight those scoundrels, at least so I can repay Heiwa-sama for his kindness."

Shikamaru shook his head. "That would be suicide. They're all highly skilled shinobi. Unless you're a Jounin, I wouldn't advice you going out there alone. Even then, the risks are still too high."

"Shikamaru and I were lucky we managed to ambush them," Neji explained, remembering the force of Yuji's blow. "Without the element of surprise, I dare say we wouldn't be standing here right now."

"And besides," Shikamaru said, cocking his head towards Kibou whose laughter was filling the air with a merry chime, "you have to stay here to protect him."

Nozomi's eyes softened as they landed on her nephew. "Yes," she murmured, looking like she wanted to go over and hug her little boy. "He's the precious token of my late brother."

Shikamaru noticed Neji's breath hitching slightly at those words and could only guess that Hiashi must have said something similar about him. But outwardly, the Hyuuga's face was still that impassable mask.

"Sorry to keep you for so long. There's a spare room down the hall. You can stay inside there to rest. I'll make sure Kibou doesn't bother you."

With that, Nozomi bowed to them and went over to her nephew. The two Konoha shinobi watched them play and laugh for a moment before exiting the scene.

"That was nice, what you did back there," Shikamaru said, tilting his head backwards a little.

"We don't know for sure if they were the cause and her being guilty over something she has no control over isn't going to help anyone," Neji explained, dismissing the act as nothing more than a passing gesture.

Shikamaru just smirked lightly. Once they entered the room, he went over to the cupboard and pulled out a futon, setting it up next to the shoji window and away from the fusuma doors.

"I am fully capable of doing that myself, you know," Neji said, watching in mild amusement as Shikamaru even went as far as to fluff up the pillow.

"I just don't want Ino nagging at me later for tiring you out," Shikamaru retorted, hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked over to Neji.

"You just want to skive," Neji said, eyeing Shikamaru knowingly. "I still want those reports by the end of the day."

"Ah, you caught me," Shikamau said, both of them laughing a little because they knew that that wasn't really the case.

"Get going," Neji said as he made his way over to the futon. He might have been arguing with Sakura earlier but even he knew his body well enough to know that it would give out soon enough without rest. He settled down on the futon and raised an eyebrow at the Nara who was lolling against the fusuma doors. "Nara, any particular reason why you're still here?"

"I'm calculating the possibility of you attempting to go back to training the moment I leave this place," Shikamaru said seriously and Neji flung the pillow at him.

He caught it with surprisingly good agility. "I am trained in this, Hyuuga," he said, nodding his head as he tossed the pillow from one hand to the other. "You know that troublesome woman? Otherwise known as Nara Yoshino? Aka my mother? Yeah, that one. She excels at furniture air strikes."

He threw the pillow back. Neji caught it with one hand, eyes sparkling with amusement as he placed the pillow back in its position.

"I will not return to training, Nara," Neji assured the Chuunin as he laid down and pull the covers over him. "See."

The corner of Shikamaru's lip quirked up into a smirk. "Rest well, Hyuuga."

And then he was gone, speeding back to the village.

Neji closed his eyes, feeling oddly at peace despite everything.

* * *

The meeting had been long and tedious and just about as troublesome as every other meeting Shikamaru ever had to attend in his life. This was why his clan tried to have as little meetings as possible. But then again he couldn't expect everyone to have the same indolent proclivities as the Naras do.

Heiwa-sama had been cooperative enough, telling Shikamaru (rather directly in fact) the amount of help they needed from Konoha in order to rebuild the parts of the village that were destroyed. Some other elders then had an epiphany that the _whole_ village ought to undergo a massive renovation and that it was Konoha's sacred duty to help with that.

Shikamaru did _not_ have an easy time convincing them otherwise.

It took the better part of the day but at least things were settled and there wasn't going to be a follow-up meeting the next day. Shikamaru would run right back to Konoha and get reinforcements in if that had been the case.

He was strolling along the path leading to the safe house when Sakura and Ino caught up to him, twin looks of satisfaction on their faces.

"I'm guessing you're all done?" Shikamaru asked, folding his arms behind his head.

Ino nodded, her blonde ponytail swaying with the motion. "We even made enough medicine to last them like half a year."

"How did your negotiations go?" Sakura asked, an evil glint in her eyes. Ino wore the same devious look. It was no secret how much Shikamaru loathed these proceedings after all.

"Not talking about it," Shikamaru replied simply, ignoring the whack Ino gave his poor shoulder. He wondered how much abuse it could take before giving out. "I mean I'm going to have to tell it to Neji anyway so you can just hear about it later. Why make me repeat?"

"Lazy ass," Ino scoffed, rolling her eyes at Shikamaru. She turned around, walking backwards so that she could face him while talking. "Seriously, though, at least tell me how it went. I mean- why are you stopping?"

Both Shikamaru and Sakura had halted in their steps and were staring at something behind Ino with wide eyes. Ino frowned at the lack of response and turned around, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, muffling her sharp gasp as she watched the blazing crimson at a distance.

Shikamaru took off first, sprinting towards the safe house. Ino and Sakura were hot at his heels.

_Fuck, Neji, you better be okay._

It was a calamitous sight. A raging fire stood in place of the safe house, devouring everything in sight.

Shikamaru didn't think twice before pulling out three scrolls that contained water techniques. He tossed them all to Sakura and Ino. He could use them himself but they were the ones with water elemental affinity.

"Put out the fire," was all he said before discarding all considerations for his own well-being as he ran towards the flames.

"Shikamaru!" Ino screamed but he had already leapt into the fire.

He coughed harshly as the smoke assaulted his lungs and stung at his eyes. Raising an arm to cover his nose and mouth, Shikamaru squinted and searched the area, looking out for white robes.

_Come on, Neji, where the heck are you?_

But Shikamaru couldn't see the Hyuuga anywhere he looked. The smoke was thick and billowing, trapping him in an endless sea of charcoal black. All that was left of the safe house was its skeleton and a cold dread filled him as the thought that everyone inside was dead crossed his mind.

In a panicked loss of sense, Shikamaru was about to dive headfirst straight what was left of the house when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Don't be an idiot, Nara," Neji rasped out, his grip on Shikamaru's shoulder weakening as his eyes fluttered shut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! Okay, not by much but still. xD (I don't know why they always end up in mortal peril.)
> 
> I don't know if I've mentioned this before but I'm kinda planning to write through the whole Shippuden and in the original plan, Naruto was supposed to be back by chapter 3. Obviously that didn't happen. So I concluded that this is going to be a really long fanfic. I hope you guys don't get bored!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented and gave kudos! Your support is very encouraging. :D School is letting up so I guess I have more time now. The plan is to update every week so I hope I manage to stick to that! xD
> 
> Thanks again!


	7. Chapter 7

Nozomi and Kibou hadn't made it out.

The fire wasn't an accident.

There was a third corpse, charred but recognisable.

Not that Shikamaru recognised him. Though from his attire, the Nara guessed that he and Neji hadn't been successful in ensuring that their enemies had all been eliminated.

Shikamaru could already deduce what had happened: someone from the gang had survived, came to the safe house and set it on fire.

And he had also come up with a few reasons as to why it happened.

The first one that came to mind was revenge – someone wanted payback for his dead teammates. And if that was the case, Shikamaru could only think that Rai – water element guy who apparently had something going on with wind element girl – was the culprit since Neji was the one who gave the fatal blow to his girlfriend. Furthermore, Jounins were adept at utilising at least two elements so it wasn't a surprise if Rai had fire affinity as well. And well, drenching wood in water obviously wasn't going to get his point across.

The second reason, which Shikamaru really didn't want to entertain, was that the gang had really been after the Kieuses and the survivor had come to finish off the job. Or perhaps someone new had been sent. But that led to a web of other questions that was too troublesome to think about so he didn't delve too deeply into it. Not for the time being at least.

As for the villagers, well, no one actually noticed anything. Sakura and Ino had managed to put out so of the fire, and the following storm took care of the rest. But naturally they had to inform Heiwa-san and the Elders. Which led to another troublesome meeting.

Apparently, none of the villagers were aware of the Kieuses' presence in the village as Heiwa-san had kept it a secret for the safety of the villagers. Shikamaru had thought that the meeting wouldn't be quite as tiresome as the one they had in the afternoon but apparently they were not all on the same page for this matter eirher. Why was he even surprised?

But Shikamaru didn't want to waste another second here without knowing how Neji was.

He had taken Neji back to the city after the Hyuuga had collapsed in his arms. Ino and Sakura had followed after him after he informed them that there were no other people in the house. He wasn't an idiot; from the state of the fire, it was clear that those who hadn't made it out were dead. Neji had barely made it out. But of course Ino and Sakura had thought he meant that the Kieuses had escaped, and he didn't bother correcting them. Not at that moment anyway. Taking care of Neji was priority and the two kunoichi were currently treating him. Shikamaru had returned to the wreckage later and found the three corpses before informing the council.

He glanced around the meeting room with half lidded eyes.

_I need to know how Neji is doing dammit._

Shikamaru cleared his throat loudly, ceasing the squabble in the conference room. All eyes turned to him.

"I would advice you to keep this matter low-key," Shikamaru stated clearly, his tone making it very clear that his advice wasn't open for discussion. "Do not alarm the villagers."

"Well, but then what do we do about the burial? They deserve to have proper burial spots at least," an elder with an oversized nose huffed. Shikamaru swore that this man's only purpose in the council was to lengthen the meetings' time so it would seem that he was doing something productive.

"And they will," Shikamaru drawled, "but the villagers don't need to know."

"Are you saying we give them unmarked graves?" a twitchy old lady screeched.

Shikamaru turned his annoyed eyes onto her, making her startle a little before she regained her composure and coughed twice, attempting to mask her shock. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm only going to say this once. Hold a private funeral, bury them and give them proper graves but don't alarm the villagers. And it'd be best not to put their family names on the stones."

If Asuma could see him now, the Jounin would be a very proud sensei indeed. Who knew Shikamaru could actually make a whole council agree with him so quickly? But then again, Asuma never seemed surprised whenever Shikamaru managed to pull things off successfully. The Jounin called it faith; Shikamaru called it overestimating, _blind_ faith.

Heiwa-sama was the one who seemed to understand his concern. He quickly acceded to Shikamaru's suggestion and the rest of the elders eventually followed suit, some begrudgingly but Shikamaru could care less. He bade them a curt goodbye before racing out of the room.

Ino and Sakura were sitting in the living room of the house allocated to them, speaking to each other in low tones, when Shikamaru arrived.

"How is he?" he asked instantly, not bothering to keep the anxiety out of his voice.

"Don't worry, Shikamaru," Ino said gently, touching his arm. "He's still unconscious but he's fine."

Relief immediately flooded through him and Shikamaru let out a long breath.

"Just some burns but we've healed them and of course he expended himself again." Sakura's eyes were hard as she relayed this to Shikamaru. No doubt she already knew that the fire was an attack and not an accident. Looking at Ino's steely eyes, Shikamaru guessed that the Yamanaka had come to that conclusion as well. "What happened, Shikamaru?"

Ino's grip on his arm tightened and then fell away when he said nothing. She covered her hand with her mouth as she stared at him, seeing the horrible truth etched in his features.

"No," she whispered brokenly, her voice hitching. "Oh gods, no."

Shikamaru's arms were around her, drawing her into a protective embrace before the dam broke. He stroked her head soothingly as she sobbed into his neck.

"He's only a kid." Ino's voice was hoarse and Shikamaru could see that Sakura was having a hard time fighting back her own tears. He wasn't faring very well himself. He hated seeing Ino cry. "He deserves to live. Oh, Shikamaru, this is so cruel!"

Shikamaru said nothing. He just held onto her tightly until her sobbing ceased to sniffles. Sakura had started busying herself with making some medicine, probably so that she could distract herself from the sadness.

Ino detached herself from Shikamaru, giving him a small smile despite her watery eyes.

"Hush now," he told her with a small smile of his own.

"What are they going to do with the bodies?" Sakura asked, her back facing them and her voice steadier than Shikamaru thought it would be.

"They're going to have a private funeral for them," Shikamaru said.

Ino nodded in approval. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it in hesitation. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, prompting her to go on.

"I was just wondering if I could be in charge of it," Ino muttered softly.

"Sure you can," Shikamaru said before eyeing her pointedly. "But you go tell them yourself. I will _not_ engage with those pigheads again."

"Well, Ino-buta will certainly have no problems dealing with them," Sakura said with a slight snigger as she turned around, a gleeful expression on her face.

Ino immediately glared, her sadness morphing into irritation. "Watch what you're saying, Billboard Brow!" Ino snapped, hands on hips.

"What, did I say anything wrong?" Sakura asked, mock-nicely as she smiled sweetly at Ino.

"You should go catch up with Heiwa-sama before he sleeps," Shikamaru cut in before the argument could escalate.

"You're right!" Ino brightened up immediately, even if her disposition was still dim. "I'll go get him now."

She rushed out of the building, blond hair swaying behind her. Shikamaru knew that it was Ino's way of coping; she needed to do something so that she wouldn't be hung up over the tragedy. Sakura watched her go with a fond smile on her face and Shikamaru couldn't help but think that the decision he made to tell Ino to save Sakura back at their first Chuunin exams was one of the best decisions he had ever made in his life.

Shikamaru looked at Sakura questioningly as the medic-nin placed a bottle in his hand.

"Pills for Neji," she explained. "Make sure he eats them when he wakes up."

Shikamaru nodded, pocketing the bottle. Sakura smiled at him before making to go after Ino.

"Hey, Sakura?"

She paused, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Take care of Ino."

She smiled. "Of course I will. You take care of Neji."

"Of course."

With that, Sakura ran out into the night as she attempted to catch up with Ino.

The smile slid from Shikamaru's face as he turned away from the main door to the bedroom door. He really wanted to see how Neji was doing but at the same time he was so damned afraid of what he would find behind those doors. Again, he was transported back to Kigakure where Neji laid in a bed, face as white as death under the pale moonlight. He let out a shaky breath and approached the door.

_I'm behaving irrationally. Neji is fine._

And he looked fine too.

Neji was sitting up in the bed, leaning against the wall as he stared out the window. Shikamaru shut the door quietly behind and made his way over to the Hyuuga, sitting on the edge of the bed. Neji didn't give any signs that he knew the Nara was there.

The room was encased in silence. The storm had passed and the only sound that penetrated into the room was the steady drip of water from the roof onto the ground.

"Neji," Shikamaru called softly.

The Hyuuga didn't respond and Shikamaru didn't press him. Instead, he waited patiently, and eventually Neji slowly turned to face him. But he wasn't looking at Shikamaru. His eyes were clouded over and distant, staring beyond Shikamaru into a space only he was privy too. Shikamaru didn't have a clue where he was, and that realisation caused a foreign churning in his heart, making it hard for him to breath.

"Neji," Shikamaru called again, more firmly this time, the panic in his heart leaking into his voice.

Neji still didn't do anything and Shikamaru had a half mind to shake him into responding but held himself back and did what he did best. He waited. It took a while but eventually Neji's eyes focused on him.

"Shikamaru," Neji murmured, looking at Shikamaru as if seeing him for the first time.

"Yeah, I'm here," Shikamaru said, resisting the urge to grab Neji's hand so that he could show him as well.

Neji blinked once and turned his head away and when he spoke again, his tone was calm and detached. The tone all shinobi (except Naruto) took on when they were reporting back after a mission. "It was Rai."

"Revenge?" Shikamaru asked, latching on to the opportunity to talk about something, even if it was about the fire. As long as Neji was here and saying something. Besides, he needed to know what happened anyway.

"For Ami," Neji replied simply and Shikamaru found himself wondering how the hell Neji was still able to assess the situation so calmly even when he was so obviously distraught over it.

_Is this what it means to be a Jounin? Damn, Asuma, you make it look so easy._

_Doesn't mean it is, Shikamaru._

Shikamaru pushed Asuma's voice away and focused on Neji.

"How?" Shikamaru asked, somehow knowing that Neji would understand what he was asking.

"He could halt his heart for a few minutes and still stay alive. That's how he fooled us," Neji explained slowly as if recalling something from the distant past. "He followed us back."

"He knew about the Kieuses?" Shikamaru asked, not feeling very comfortable with how easy _he_ was slipping back into business mode.

Neji shook his head slowly. "He just wanted revenge on me."

"And they were in the way?"

Neji nodded once.

"So he killed them?"

Neji nodded again.

That confirmed Shikamaru's theory then.

Shikamaru paused, looking at Neji carefully and noted that his mask was still firmly intact, before asking. "And you killed him?"

Neji's pause was even longer but he eventually nodded.

Shikamaru nodded; there was nothing more to say. He looked over at Neji and wondered what the Hyuuga was thinking. He thought that maybe he should leave, let Neji get some rest, but he found that he couldn't move.

The two of them stayed there, in the same positions, for a long while in silence. Neji was as still as a statue, just staring out at the window, looking at something not visible to Shikamaru. The Nara sat facing him, watching him but not seeing him. Again, he found himself faced with a polished matte – stone cold eyes and hard sculptured features. Not a flicker of life in those eyes, not a crack of emotions across that face. By watching him, Shikamaru could almost believe that Neji felt nothing, except that he'd never believe something like that.

_I should go._

That was probably the fifth time he thought that in the past hour but still he didn't budge. His body just didn't want to do what his brain was telling it to. His body just wanted to sit there and watch Neji despite the cramping in his legs.

 _I want to see you_.

And Shikamaru almost startled at that thought. What was that about?

Maybe his brain was cramping too.

_Maybe it's your heart saying something. And maybe you should listen to it._

Shikamaru frowned at Asuma's voice in his head. He hadn't understood what Asuma had meant by that. Now, a few months later, and he was still none the wiser. What the hell did his heart have to do with anything? As a shinobi, as a _tactician_ , it was his brain that he had to rely on. The Sasuke Retrieval Mission was the perfect example of that. It hadn't ended well, but it could have ended up _worse_.

Had his heart had something to say at that time, what would it be? Don't leave your comrades behind? Don't leave your _best friend_ behind? Yet, that was obviously the wrong choice. At his deepest core, he knew that he hadn't wanted to leave _anyone_ behind, especially not Chouji. But it had to be done and he had instinctively _knew_ that. So if he already knew the right thing to do, what did it matter what his heart apparently felt on the matter? He doubted he'd feel any less guilty had he volunteered to take on Jiroubou alongside his best friend; in fact, he probably wouldn't have felt anything since he'd be dead. He and the rest of the team.

Shikamaru looked at Neji's blank face and suddenly he felt an irrational urge to do something because he just couldn't bear looking at Neji being this statue.

They spoke at the same time.

"Neji."

"I let them die."

Shikamaru swallowed thickly, unsure of how to respond to that. The Sasuke Retrieval Mission – his first Chuunin mission – was still haunting him up till this day after all and no one had died. He could only imagine how Neji must be feeling with two dead people under his watch, one a child at that.

"You were injured," Shikamaru pointed out eventually, falling back onto logic. Logic was safe, logic was good, logic made sense. "There was no way you could have fought against Rai and still saved them. You already did your best."

"I should have protected them."

_He isn't registering a word I say…_

Shikamaru sighed again, running his hand through his hair.

"Look, Neji," he said, voice coming out harsher than he intended. If Neji was shocked, it didn't show as he turned to look at Shikamaru. "Ino's gonna call me a bastard for this but I don't freaking care. All I care about it that _you_ made it out alive, okay."

There was a shift in Neji's eyes, almost like ice thawing, but he blinked and the ice hardened.

"I should have protected them," Neji whispered again, a broken sound even the ice couldn't contain.

And then Shikamaru saw it. A tear falling down Neji's cheek, its path traced by the moonlight shining in through the window.

Before he could even think about what he was doing, Shikamaru moved next to Neji and placed an arm around the Hyuuga's shoulder, drawing him closer to him and feeling him turn into his embrace. Shikamaru felt his shirt getting damp as the tear soaked the fabric and he felt his heart clench painfully for some reason.

This wasn't the same with Ino. With his teammate, he had been comforting her, offering her a safe place where she could let out all her pain and sorrow. With Neji, that wasn't the case at all. Shikamaru was very well aware of the fact that he wasn't qualified to be Neji's safe place. Right now, all he was was another layer of defence that the Hyuuga needed. He was just a temporary shield for Neji to hide away, just for a little while till he could gather his thoughts and piece them together properly.

So what he did next certainly didn't make sense.

Holding Neji by his shoulders, Shikamaru pulled away from him slowly. He saw the unshed tears in Neji's eyes, the stubborn fight to not let them fall and did the most senseless thing in his life.

Leaning down slightly, Shikamaru pressed his lips against the corner of Neji's eyes, kissing the unshed tears away so that they didn't fall, before doing the same to the other eye.

"It's okay, Neji," Shikamaru whispered softly as he pulled back, letting Neji rest his head against his chest. "It's okay," he pressed the words against Neji's forehead protector, feeling a soft exhale leaving the Jounin's body.

No more tears fell that night.

Shikamaru wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

 

"Yeah but it's too hard to get so let's forget about it."

"It'll help a lot though."

"We have soldier pills."

"We ran out."

"We'll make more."

"But those are a lot more helpful."

"It's too dangerous, Ino."

"I know."

Ino sighed in frustration, blowing at her fringe so that it flew up a little and flopped back against her face.

"What's dangerous?" Shikamaru asked as he sauntered in, yawning and stretching. He hadn't slept but he didn't want questions.

"Morning, lazybones," Ino greeted, watching him in amusement as he trudged over to the table and collapsed into his chair, smacking his face onto the table. He felt something hot touch his hand and he jerked back in reflex, yelping as he wrung his hand in an attempt to cool it down.

"INO."

"Coffee," Ino said smugly, indicating to the steaming ceramic cup in front of him.

He rolled his eyes and reached for the cup, all the while grumbling about troublesome women under his breath.

"You're welcome." Ino was the sun right now. Shikamaru's mood was like the shadows casted by the sun. The brighter the sun glowed, the darker the shadows.

"I can't decide if I'm grateful or homicidal," Shikamaru retorted, only realising his mistake when he saw Ino's face fall but she recovered quickly enough, forcing a smile onto her face. Her resulting silence was telling enough though. "So, what's too dangerous?" Shikamaru asked conversationally, turning the topic to safer grounds, as he looked at Sakura.

She seemed to understand what he was trying to do. "Getting Lucem Vitae."

Lucem Vitae. Light of Life. A plant so called because of its immense healing abilities and rejuvenating power. Definitely better than a soldier pill.

"For Neji?" Shikamaru asked, sounding casual as he took a sip from his coffee, his mind already several steps ahead.

Sakura nodded. "His chakra levels are too low for him to recover properly at the moment. Tsunade-sama would be able to think of something but right now all we have are medication and it isn't exactly good to give him too much of those since his body and immune system are all rather weak at the moment."

"Which also makes him susceptible to all sorts of viruses. So, say, if he catches a cold, it could be potentially fatal," Ino continued.

"The best thing we can do now is let him rest," Sakura said with a frown. "Though I don't know how long that will take, especially since we have to remake more soldier pills."

"But even if we don't know how long he needs, we can be pretty damn sure it'll be a long time," Ino said with a huff. "We can't stay here that long either."

"We'll probably have to call in a Jounin medic-nin or something," Sakura said but even Shikamaru could tell that she didn't like the idea of that.

"But Lucem Vitae can be found in Kawagakure which is like an hour from here," Ino interjected, folding her arms across her chest. "I volunteered to go but Sakura said it was too dangerous."

"Don't you have a funeral to plan?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ino pouted and kicked him lightly under the table. But he had expected that and had already lifted his legs up to sit cross-legged. Ino scowled.

"Yes, but –"

"And Sakura is right – it's too dangerous," Shikamaru said matter-of-factly. "Kawagakure hosts too many nuke-nins. Plus they hate us."

_Yeah, so what do you think you're planning, genius?_

Shikamaru told himself to shut up.

"And Ino, it'd be better if you plan the funeral properly, don't you think?"

He didn't really want to play the guilt card but it worked like a charm. Ino hung her head slightly in shame before she looked up, newfound determination sparkling in her eyes. "You're right, Shikamaru."

"While you're at it, could you also settle any questions the council might have? Since you'll be in contact with them anyway while planning the funeral."

"Alright."

Once Ino was in the mood, she was always agreeable.

"Well, I'll be going round the village and checking on the patients," Sakura said. She glanced over to Neji's door. "I'll monitor Neji's condition too since Ino will probably be too busy to come back."

Shikamaru hummed in approval. "I'll take a look around the village and come up with the final plans for the reconstruction."

A blatant lie, since he'd already had those plans out from the meeting the previous day. While the elders fought like vultures over a carcass, he had been working on the blue prints.

"Right," Ino said, placing her hands on her table and pushing herself up, her chair scrapping backwards against the floor. "Time to get to work then!"

Sakura nodded as she rose as well. The two girls headed to the door, but paused when they realised Shikamaru wasn't following.

"Er, Shikamaru?" Ino asked uncertainly, gesturing towards the door.

Shikamaru looked at her before looking at his half-finished coffee pointedly.

Ino rolled her eyes, turning away and pushing the door open. "Whatever, slacker, see ya later!" she said in a sing-song voice as she pushed open the door and left the house.

"See you later then, Shikamaru!" Sakura said with a small smile before she was on her way as well.

Shikamaru waited till their footsteps receded and there was only silence in the house before he finished his coffee. Standing up slowly, Shikamaru surveyed the room once before making the hand seals for a shadow clone. He used as little chakra as possible. As long as no one attacked the clone or hit it too violently, it should be fine. In other words, the clone should avoid Ino at all cost.

Shikamaru looked at his clone, his own bored expression mirrored back to him.

"Well, just stroll around the village I guess," he murmured, more to himself than to the clone, wondering if that actually made a difference.

The clone took off immediately and Shikamaru watched it go before turning to Neji's bedroom. He walked over and opened it softly. Light streamed in through the tiny gap, spilling into the otherwise dark room and illuminating the Hyuuga's pale face. Neji was sleeping and as usual, there was a frown on his face.

Shikamaru immediately thought of The Liar but convinced himself that it was because Neji wasn't feeling well. He didn't want to dwell on things that had nothing to do with him.

"Rest well, Hyuuga," Shikamaru muttered under his breath before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

Shikamaru hadn't been lying when he said that Kawagakure was dangerous because it hosted many nuke-nins and were enemies with Konoha. Both were facts that everyone knew after all. But sometimes, these disadvantages could be turned around and be beneficial.

Nuke-nins usually worked by themselves and any group they formed were unlikely to stay united, as evident from Yuji and his gang. And they didn't pick trouble unnecessarily. Also, the fact that Kawagakure was a safe haven for nuke-nins meant that it was easy to get past the border, which Shikamaru did ten minutes ago.

The Nara glanced at his scarred, burly self in the reflection of the water. Definitely not his best-looking transformation by far but it would do the trick. Life fact: the bigger, the uglier, the scarier. Stereotypical and unfair but true. And Shikamaru was going to exploit it. He had also created another slimmer shadow clone that was closer to his actual size. While having two big scary guys seemed like a better idea, he didn't want to invite trouble. Who knew if some nuke-nins had some competitive streak going on or something? It was better to keep things balanced. Besides, creating a smaller shadow clone meant using less chakra.

He had left his Leaf headband back at the village, on Neji's bed. He hadn't known why he did that and he still didn't know but he didn't dwell on it. He had to focus on something else.

The best-case scenario would be to not engage with anyone but Shikamaru had already prepared a few backup plans just in case. The worst-case scenario was a group of nuke-nins asking him to join their gang. Unlikely but possible. So Shikamaru also had a plan for that just in case.

Lucem vitae were usually found in fjords, hanging off the sides of the cliffs. Shikamaru had always thought it was troublesome that his father made him memorise the breeding places of herbs but he guessed that the information was coming in handy now. He had already committed several routes to mind on his way to Kawagakure and was now taking the shortest one. If all went well, he'd be back in the village before Ino and Sakura even realised he was gone.

Like that was gonna happen.

Shikamaru tch'ed softly under his breath as he sped up. He hadn't encountered anyone yet and he didn't sense anyone nearby but that didn't mean that he was always going to stay this lucky. The fact that no light could get through the thick canopy didn't help either – his shadows weren't going to be much help under this lighting, or lack thereof. The more he trudged into the swamps, the denser the water and light became, making navigation harder. The only comfort was that he could tell that the waters were anoxic so at least he didn't have to worry about aquatic creatures attacking him.

 _The Byakugan would be really helpful now_ , Shikamaru thought wryly as he trekked on.

His mental compass told him that he had still had at least 50 more miles to go. He would increase his speed again but feared that it would be too suspicious. He was too deep in the country to use the excuse of running away from pursuers. Movement from his periphery caught his attention and Shikamaru slowed to walk, eyes darting around to sift out any threat.

He wasn't going about to go look for a confrontation so if they weren't going to show, he would just be on his way.

A shuriken flew at him and he sidestepped it. He held his breath, preparing for fight (even if what he wanted was flight) since these people were obviously truculent and wasn't about to let him go that easily.

He congratulated himself on managing to maintain a calm mien when a kid rushed out instead.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Shikamaru couldn't decide if the kid was really dumb or plotting something more sinister.

"It's okay," he replied, voice pitched lower and gruffer than usual though he made sure to sound irritated.

His shadow clone kept up appearances by glowering at the young child who sniffed and took a step back.

"Get gone," Shikamaru snapped and was about to be on his way when the kid called out to him. He frowned, cursing himself for being soft, and turned around. "What?"

"I… I'm scared."

_Then you really shouldn't go around talking to strangers._

"I don't really care."

"It's just that my brother said he'd be back soon."

 _Oh gods above. I'm sure I look like I want to_ eat _him._

"Kid, seriously, get lost," Shikamaru growled, not even needing to pretend to be frustrated with the situation. He didn't even like dealing with children on a normal basis.

The kid appeared to have finally gotten the message as his green eyes widened in fear before he scurried back. He somehow seemed to have not realised how scary Shikamaru and his clone looked like earlier.

"I- I- I'm so- sorry," he stuttered. "It's just Yuji-niisan said he'd be back real quick and it's been days and I thought… I don't know. He left me here alone. He said he'd be back."

Dread struck Shikamaru like cold lightning and he felt his annoyance evaporate in an instant. He belatedly registered that he was openly gaping at the kid and quickly shut his mouth. Luckily, the kid's eyes were focused on the ground. A glint of silver caught Shikamaru's eyes and he glanced at the forehead protect that hung loosely from the side of the child's shirt.

Kirigakure.

A slash was cut across the village symbol. Shikamaru wondered exactly what would have driven such a young kid away from home.

_Oh gods I killed his brother._

Technically, Neji did. Not that that eased the guilt that Shikamaru was feeling. He looked down at the kid and realised for the first time how tiny he was. His fingers wouldn't even be able to wrap around his forearm.

_This kid was probably going to die. Just like how Kibou died._

The thought hit Shikamaru so suddenly that he was almost physically pushed back by the shock of it.

"Please take me with you. I'll do anything!" the kid cried, tears in his eyes. He was obviously petrified. Living on his own the past few days must have been hell for him.

Gods, he was too young to be here. But Shikamaru couldn't do anything.

Forcing himself to remain calm, Shikamaru managed a scoff. "You can't offer anything I need."

The tears fell, stabbing Shikamaru in the heart. "Please, I'll learn. I'll do anything. I'll-"

"Shut up," his shadow clone snarled, shooting the kid a dark glare and turning away. "We're leaving."

His shadow clone proceeded to do just that.

_Leave. Leave. Leave._

Shikamaru repeated that order to himself mentally over and over again. It was easy to direct his shadow clone away from the scene; it wasn't so easy to detach himself. The kid was crying openly, tears pouring down his cheeks.

 _Gods, he_ knows _he won't survive._

A part of Shikamaru entertained the thought of just killing the kid right there and then so the kid wouldn't have to suffer through fearing for his life and waiting fanatically for someone who was never going to come back. Because Shikamaru had made sure that that someone was never going to be able to come back. It'd really be more merciful to take the kid's life now. Other ninjas might not be as merciful as him.

But, no. There was no way Shikamaru could do it. There was a difference between killing an enemy who had no qualms about doing the same to you and killing an innocent child whose only want was to survive in this world. Shikamaru couldn't take such a precious life away. No matter how merciful it might seem. And who was to say for sure that the kid wouldn't have made it? Shikamaru wasn't going to take that chance away from him.

Before he even realised what he was doing, Shikamaru had already unhooked his pouch from his pocket. He threw at the kid who caught it with surprisingly quick reflexes. That gave him a bit of hope, knowing that the kid wasn't all that helpless at least.

"Take that," he grounded out.

The shuriken thrown at him earlier had been out of reflex and probably out of fear but Shikamaru could tell that the kid's aim was good. Yuji must have taught him a few tricks before he left. The pouch didn't have much but at least it was something.

"Thank you," the boy gushed, smiling gratefully through the tears that wouldn't stop flowing.

Shikamaru averted his gaze on the pretext of being bored with the entire situation. The truth was he couldn't bear to look at the boy a second longer.

"Get lost."

The boy obeyed this time and Shikamaru watched him disappear into the murky woods before forcing himself to move. He had lost quite a bit of time already.

As if that was the only thing he lost.

* * *

Rain was pelting down against his back with a vengeance. His hair was plastered to his face. The rocks were slippery under his grip and a single wrong step would result in him plummeting into the thrashing waves below. Not really the way he wanted to go. He had gotten rid of his shadow clone for the time being, choosing to use his chakra on ensuring that he remained balanced.

The Lucem Vitae were almost dangling right in front of his face yet there were no ledges where his feet could find purchase, so he was forced to watch it wave at him tauntingly. He glowered at it, wishing that Chouji was there with him so that he could just use his expansion jutsu to snag that stupid plant.

Luckily, Shikamaru had decided to leave two spare kunai on his body and did not give everything to the kid. Asuma called it foresight but Shikamaru thought that it was really just plain luck. Guess not all women hated him.

Taking in a deep breath, Shikamaru dropped his right hand away from the rocks and reached into his pocket. The simple action was infinitely harder when done while hanging off the edge of a cliff but the Nara managed it somehow. Panting harshly, he shifted his body as little that he could aim properly. The surface of the cliff below had little cracks running along it but none big enough for his foot. He had to ensure that the kunai was securely embedded in one of those cracks. Breathing in deeply again, Shikamaru let the kunai fly from his hand and exhaled in relief when the kunai sank into the desired crack snugly.

Reaching up, he grabbed another rock with his left hand, ignoring the cuts it made into his already bleeding skin, so that he could shift more to the left and step onto the makeshift ledge. He tested it a few times by tapping his foot against it. It seemed to hold. Shikamaru bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, trying not to imagine himself falling. He opened his eyes and eyed the kunai wearily once more before deciding to get it done and over with. Rather than fantasise about the various disastrous scenarios, Shikamaru took a bold step forward, placing his weight onto the kunai and kicked off it, using the momentum to swing himself upwards to grab onto another rock.

And then he lost his grip.

Shikamaru scrambled against the wall as he attempted to grab onto something. Anything. The roar of the ocean was getting louder. In his panic, he was just blindly thrashing and snatching at the cliff. By some stroke of luck, his managed to grab onto a piece of vine and managed to halt his fall.

He was so near the water that his pants were all drenched. The waves crashed violently against the rocks and screamed its fury. Shikamaru swallowed thickly as he realised just how closely he had come to his death. Letting out a shuddering breath, Shikamaru began hoisting himself up the vine. Each time he gripped the vine to pull himself up, the thorns on it pierced into his skin, making new cuts and mutilating old ones. Shikamaru gritted his teeth through the pain and pressed on – the Lucem Vitae were located just beside this vine.

It felt like forever but Shikamaru eventually reached the plant. Holding onto the vine which was very well his life line at the moment, Shikamaru reached out with his right hand and grasped the plant, feeling relief flood his veins when he felt the velvety texture of it. With a sharp pull, he uprooted the plant. Usually one would be enough but Shikamaru plucked out a few more just to be safe. Besides, he was sure his mother would appreciate some.

Stuffing them unceremoniously into his empty pouch, Shikamaru began the gruelling ascent back up the cliff. By the time he climbed over the edge, he had somehow lost his hair tie and his pants were clinging stickily to his legs. Also, his hands had too many cuts to count. They were beginning to swell a little as well. There was probably some poison in that vine. He wasn't too surprised. Fortunately, he was well prepared. He had expected poison so he had snuck out some of Sakura's antidotes before he left the village. Injecting it into his hand, Shikamaru hissed at the burning sensation as the serum entered his bloodstream.

What Shikamaru really wanted to do was lie down and just rest for a minute. At that precise moment, he felt his shadow clone back at the village disappear. Mission failed: Ino had gotten her hands on it. But with that came the vision of what happened to it.

But it wasn't the fatal smack on the back that Shikamaru was concerned with. It was the confusion and worry on Ino's face just seconds before the shadow clone disappeared that had Shikamaru up and running despite his protesting muscles and aching head.

Ino was going to kill him.

* * *

 

Somehow, just somehow, Shikamaru managed to make it safely out of Kawagakure without too much of a scuffle. He had encountered a group of three locals who were rather suspicious of him but they let him go after listening to the tale he spun them. It was lucky he had remembered to do the transformation technique.

At the midway point back to the village, Shikamaru deemed it safe to drop the transformation. He didn't have much chakra left and he needed whatever energy he still had in order to make it back to the village. He would have taken a soldier pill but he had left his supply of it back with Neji, just in case the Hyuuga needed it. While Sakura and Ino were making new ones, Shikamaru just wasn't comfortable with the thought that there weren't any spares with the Jounin.

By the time the village come into view, Shikamaru's eyes were barely opened. He could briefly make out two figures standing by the gates. Ah, they were moving. He hobbled for a few more steps, determined to at least make it to the gates. But the figures were faster. They met him halfway.

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted, a mixture of relief and fear. She was saying something more but Shikamaru couldn't hear anything.

He reached for his pouch and shoved it into Ino's hands. The blonde took it with wide eyes.

"For Neji," he managed to rasp out.

And then the world turned black.

* * *

 

Shikamaru's eyes snapped open and he sat up, eyes darting around wildly until he realised that he was just in a bedroom back at the village. Sakura rushed in, sighing in relief when she saw him sitting there. He wondered how she knew he was awake before his eyes landed on the broken vase on the floor. He must have wrecked it in his panic.

"Sakura," he said, voice crocking. He felt completely fine but his voice was just dry.

"Here," she said, passing him a glass of water which he gulped down gratefully.

"What happened?" he asked after emptying the glass, holding it in his hands.

Sakura was looking at him with a mixture of vexation and sadness. He was glad it wasn't Ino. He wasn't sure if he could take that look from her.

"You mean besides Ino crying her eyes out the entire night?" Sakura asked cuttingly. A slap would have hurt less.

"Sakura –"

"That was very selfish of you! What were you thinking?! Doing such a thing, especially after talking her out of doing it herself!" Sakura was practically screaming by now but she kept her voice soft. Shikamaru figured that Neji must still be sleeping.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru hung his head, feeling like the world's greatest asshole. First, the kid. Now Ino. Then there were the Kieuses. He was letting everybody down. But he didn't regret it.

He eventually looked up and saw that Sakura's lips were still pursed in anger that her hands were curled into fists by her sides. But he also saw the worry in her eyes and that hurt more than anything.

"How's Neji?" he asked instead because despite everything, that was the one thing that he really needed to know.

Sakura's eyes softened and something Shikamaru couldn't decipher flash across her eyes before she huffed and started clearing up the broken pieces of ceramic on the floor.

"He's doing well and recovering steadily," Sakura said, not looking at Shikamaru as she swept up the fragments. Shikamaru felt the last of the tension leave his body at those words. Sakura finally looked up at him and there was a sort of admiration in her eyes. "Thanks to the Lucem Vitae you brought back. It's good that you brought back the amount you did. We used some for you too."

That would explain why he was feeling so much better. He looked at his hands noticed that they were back to their normal sizes. There were still wounds but those would heal eventually.

"Shikamaru," Sakura called softly and he looked up to find her standing at the door. "I know you did it for Neji and I know that you're a really good friend but – " her voice hitched " – don't ever scare us like that again."

"I won't," Shikamaru promised, looking at the Haruno straight in the eyes to let her know that he meant it.

She smiled at him and nodded. She lifted the bundle she had wrapped the ceramic pieces in. "I'll go throw these away."

"Sakura," Shikamaru called, already halfway out of the bed. "Where's Ino?"

Sakura smiled again and she gestured out towards the town. "She's doing some last minute preparations for the funeral."

Shikamaru nodded his thanks and was out of the house in a flash.

* * *

 

Shikamaru found Ino near the area where the safe house has been. The area had been cleared up and looked like just an empty plot of land that Shikamaru assumed was going to be the burial spot.

Two caskets sat side by side – the bigger one on the left was to be buried first. Flowers covered all sides of the coffins, placed delicately in the ledges so that they wouldn't fall off. The full names of the two were inscribed at the top of the coffins and circling each name was a wreath of flowers – white heathers for Nozomi and blue irises for Kibou.

Ino looked up from where she was adjusting Nozomi's wreath and smiled at Shikamaru warmly. Shikamaru smiled back uncertainly. He was expecting violence, not this kind treatment.

"Protection and wishes will come true," she explained, gesturing to the flowers under her touch. Ino's face softened as she brushed her fingers across the petals, the motion making them sway slightly. "Because Nozomi will keep protecting Kibou even in death."

Shikamaru nodded as he came up to stand beside her. If Ino wasn't going to talk about his little traipse into Kawagakure, then he sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up. "Hope?" he chanced a guess, looking down at the blue flowers.

Ino nodded. She gave the two coffins a thorough check, reaching out to straighten a stray petal before smiling in satisfaction and standing up.

"I know you said not to include their surnames on the tombstones, but I figured it'd be okay if they were on the coffins," Ino said when she noticed Shikamaru staring at the engravings. "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, of course it is," Shikamaru said, tearing his eyes away Kibou's coffin. He hadn't been looking at the names. He had been looking at how small the boy's casket was and imagining the kid in a similar one. Would the kid even have a coffin if he died? Shikamaru shook his head slightly so that Ino didn't see. "I just didn't think of that."

He wasn't thoughtful like Ino was. Had he been the one in charge of planning the funeral, the whole appearance of it would have been much duller. Sure, he'd put some flowers but the decoration would be nowhere near Ino's exquisite display and thoughtfulness. He was certain that all those flowers surrounding the coffins had meanings as well. Ino arranged her flower displays according to colour. That's what everyone knew. But Ino also made the effort to make sure that her displays had meanings. And that's what Team 10 knew. Chouji always asked for the meanings; Shikamaru always found it too troublesome to.

"I hope they like it," Ino said softly as she smiled down sadly at the two coffins.

"I'm sure they do."

The two Konoha shinobi spun around at the new voice and Shikamaru felt relief and something more tender rushing through his being as he saw Neji standing there, all immaculate white robes and graceful demeanour.

Ino beamed brightly as she walked over to Neji. "You're looking much better. That's great!"

"Thanks to you and Sakura," Neji replied as the two started walking over to Shikamaru.

Ino flushed at the rare compliment and shook her head lightly. "Please, your body is strong. Oh, oh gosh, what am I saying! I mean your immune system is strong."

Shikamaru snorted at the blonde's flailing and just smirked lightly when she glared at him. But then her look softened and Shikamaru's smirk slipped.

"The one you should really thank is Shikamaru though," Ino said quietly, her voice barely carrying over the singing of the birds.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"He went to get the Lucem Vitae for you," Ino explained, her tone neither upset nor angry and Shikamaru didn't know what to make of it.

"Kawagakure?" Neji asked, turning surprised eyes on Shikamaru. "That's too dangerous. What were you thinking, Nara?"

Shikamaru shrugged lightly. "I'm well and alive."

"Barely," Ino said in that same dull tone.

"Ino," Shikamaru started, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder.

She finally looked up at him and Shikamaru saw the unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm just really glad you're okay, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru felt his heart squeezing painfully, like someone had sprayed lemon across an open wound.

"I'll go inform Heiwa-sama and the other elders that the funeral will be held in an hour," she said and turned to leave. But before she actually did so, she pulled Shikamaru into a hug before smiling at him brightly and leaving.

After Ino left, the silence between the two remaining shinobi was thick and smouldering. Shikamaru didn't exactly expect gratitude from the Hyuuga but he didn't expect this animosity instead. He finally tore his eyes away from the coffins and turned to look at Neji. What he saw made him freeze.

Much like that night when he had held Neji in his arms, the Hyuuga once again had tears brimming in his eyes.

"Neji," Shikamaru called out softly, unsure of what to do.

Neji turned to him and he closed his eyes for a long moment. When he opened them again, the tears had frozen to ice. But Shikamaru could see it threatening to crack. But he could also see Neji not letting it.

Before he could say anything, Neji had crossed the space between them. He touched Shikamaru's hand gently, causing a slight shiver to pass through the Nara's body though he remained unaffected outwardly. Neji held Shikamaru's hands and brought them up so that he could inspect them. He traced the healing cuts tenderly before he let go.

He looked at Shikamaru, brows knitted together, a forlorn expression on his face.

"Don't be so nice to me, Shikamaru," Neji whispered, his broken voice the complete opposite from his normal mellifluous tones.

"Neji," Shikamaru started but was stopped by Neji raising a palm, creating a wall between them. A transparent wall; Shikamaru could see him but couldn't touch him.

"You'll ruin everything."

Neji didn't let him say anything else as he turned to leave. As Shikamaru watched Neji's back recede into the distance, he wondered if perhaps the wall wasn't opaque after all.

Because he sure as hell couldn't see Hyuuga Neji.

* * *

 

The room was swathed in a soft orange glow whose purpose seemed to be more for the sake of complimenting the eerie atmosphere of the room than for providing light. He supposed the purpose was to intimidate people. Too bad for them then, since he wasn't the least bit afraid.

The woman at the table hadn't spoken to him once ever since he entered the room. All she had done when he first came in was give him a brief cursory glance before looking over at the single chair in the middle of the room. Those were all the furniture in the room.

It had been close to two hours since he had been in there and he was about to say something when the door creaked open, scrapping loudly against the floor with a shrilling pitch. Neither occupant flinched. A masked man came in, bearing a stack of folders in his arms. He passed it to the woman, grunted once and left. The woman opened the folder, scanned through the documents inside before nodding. She left the items on the table and left without looking at the remaining person in the room.

He stood up on steady legs despite feeling like they were made out of jelly. His confident strides over to the table was an inversion to the torrent of emotions crashing and thrashing inside him. The only thing that betrayed him was the slight quiver in his arms as he picked up the folder.

He stood there, staring at it and not doing anything else. Time flowed like sand in an hourglass, and still he stayed and did nothing. He didn't know how much time passed before he finally gathered enough courage to open it.

When he did, his strong façade finally let up and he sank to the ground, clutching the file to his chest as unbridled tears flowed down his face.

* * *

 

Shikamaru was leaning against the gates of Konoha with his eyes closed. It had already been a week since he and the others had returned from Heiwa-sama's village. What Neji said bothered him. In fact, it bothered him a great deal more than he cared to admit. But he had decided that he wasn't going to dwell too much on that.

It was too troublesome.

And it wasn't his damned business.

Releasing a long sigh, Shikamaru tilted his head back and pretended to sleep. His lips curled into a smirk as he felt a familiar chakra presence.

"This isn't the way to greet a guest," a haughty voice commented.

Shikamaru opened his eyes and saw the mirth dancing in Temari's eyes.

"Troublesome woman."

Temari smirked, matching the twinkle in her eyes.

"Crybaby."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looong chapter. xD I hope you guys enjoyed it! Comments are much loved and it's always a great pleasure for me to hear what you think. 
> 
> Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

"Troublesome," Shikamaru groaned, dropping his head onto the table in front of him.

Temari looked at him in amusement, whatever annoyance she felt at this open display of slacking neutralised by the stack of papers sitting in a neat pile next to the shadow-nin. He might always be complaining about one thing or another but at least he got things done _properly_ , which was already more than she could say about some of her subordinates.

"We have to deliver these to Tsunade-sama," Temari said, her smirk growing as she heard him mutter bitterly about troublesome women.

Shikamaru looked up, wearing a bland expression. Temari thought that he would have glared if it didn't take up quite as much effort as it apparently did. The Nara sighed as he stood up, picking up the relevant documents.

"Shall we go then?"

Temari nodded, picking up her own set of documents as he held open the door for her.

"Ladies first," Shikamaru said with a small snigger.

She rolled her eyes and exited, the Nara following close behind.

They walked in companionable silence towards the Hokage tower. The town was already awake and bustling with people. Temari wouldn't ever admit it but it was a refreshing change from the hectic and serious pace in Sunagakure. Konoha had a much more laidback pace which wasn't necessarily a bad thing despite it being seen as lazy and unmotivated back at her home.

Though, she thought with a sigh as she glanced at Shikamaru, somehow this guy still managed to look indolent and torpid against this already relaxed background. With his slouch and half-lidded eyes, Temari honestly wouldn't be all that surprised if Shikamaru just fell asleep right then.

"You're checking me out again."

Temari was jolted out of her musings by the deceivingly bored tone. Shikamaru turned to her, a smirk on his face. The Suna-nin scoffed, rolling her eyes and turning away so that he didn't see the smile on her face.

"As if."

"You were staring at me," Shikamaru pointed out.

"Judging you," Temari replied smoothly, comfortably falling back into their usual playful banter. People always thought they were flirting but that really wasn't it. It was just for – for a lack of better word – fun.

"I guess I do have a nice body," Shikamaru said with a slight roll of his shoulder. This was probably the only situation where anyone would hear Shikamaru so much as say something good about himself, not out of egotistical tendencies but just to get a rise out of Temari. The man was too humble for his own good.

"If that is a nice body, I really have to re-think Konoha standards," Temari said with a shake of her head and sighed, as if mourning the low standards of Konoha females.

"Ouch," Shikamaru said with mock hurt, covering his heart with a hand. "Right in the heart."

Temari opened her mouth, retort already at the tip of her tongue when Ino flew over, a wide, teasing smirk on her face.

"We're not," Temari and Shikamaru said at the same time before shooting each other accusing glares, both blaming the other for giving Ino ideas.

They turned back to Ino, confirmation of their worst fears appearing in the form of the Yamanak's impossibly large grin.

"Aww," she simpered at them, causing Temari to roll her eyes and Shikamaru to sigh. "The whole world knows you're dating."

Hyperbole at its finest. This was exactly how rumours started.

"Ino, please," Shikamaru said before jabbing a finger in Temari's direction. "I'd never, never ever date such a troublesome woman."

"And I'd never date such a lazy and unmotivated man," Temari declared firmly, swatting the Nara's finger away.

For some reason, Ino aww'ed again, blinking at them happily.

"I love how your statements complement each other," Ino told them, nodding and wiping a fake tear away from her eye.

Temari stared at Shikamaru – _your teammate. You deal with her._

A look of dread was on Shikamaru's face as Ino rattled on and on about how absolutely cute they were and how they should just come out already because come on, everyone knows. The Nara was about to cut her short when she let out a sharp yelp.

"The hell, Ino?" Shikamaru said with a wince, never failing to be amazed at how the Yamanaka always seemed to be able to speak with such a high-pitched tone for such long hours without taking a break. Or developing a sore throat.

"Neji," Ino stated suddenly and Shikamaru felt concern and worry eating at him, more out of reflex than anything. He pushed those feelings aside immediately but Temari caught them showing on his face for that split second even if Ino hadn't.

"What about him?" Shikamaru asked nonchalantly.

"Wasn't he supposed to come back today?" Ino asked with a frown, brows furrowed and eyes squinted as she tried to recall the information.

"Was he?" Shikamaru questioned with a shrug even though he already knew the answer was no.

Team Gai had been sent on a mission one and a half week ago. They were supposed to have returned _yesterday_ but they hadn't. Shikamaru wasn't too surprised since shinobi missions did tend to drag out, especially the tough ones but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't the least bit bothered. But his brain had already equated Neji with 'troublesome' so he had decided that he wasn't going to concern himself with the Hyuuga too much; it wasn't healthy.

Too bad his heart had a mind of its own. And that it didn't have the same intellect his actual brain possessed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he was," Ino said, frown deepening. "Hey!" she exclaimed suddenly, shocking some passer-bys. She stabbed Shikamaru in the chest. "Why aren't you concerned! I thought you two were friends!"

"We're not," Shikamaru replied, not bothering to elaborate. He was acutely aware of Temari eyeing him.

"That's why you risked your life to get Lucem Vitae for him," Ino said with a scoff as she folded her arms, completely unimpressed. "Risked. Your. Life."

"I hear you fine." Shikamaru raised a hand to stop Ino from talking as he continued. "And I'm not friends with Sasuke and I still _risked my life_ for him," Shikamaru pointed out, feeling victorious when Ino's eyes narrowed at him. "I'd go as far as to say that I don't even _like_ him and still I _risked my life_ for him. What more Neji whom I actually respect?"

"Are you saying you don't respect Sasuke?!" Ino demanded, hands on hips, burning Shikamaru with her eyes.

Diversion – success.

Shikamaru crossed his arms and slanted his hips in his usual bored and displeased posture, not at all affected by the heat in Ino's gaze.

"Yeah, I don't," Shikamaru answered clearly. "I don't respect a guy who deserts his friends for his own selfish gains."

"You don't understand what he's going through," Ino defended immediately, changing tactics because even she knew that she couldn't deny what the Uchiha had indeed done.

"I don't need to understand that to not respect him," Shikamaru countered swiftly, his tone scathing. He hadn't intended to go a round with Ino on this but something about Sasuke had always riled him up, even before the Uchiha went all missing-nin on them. "Fact: he was power-hungry and decided that his friends weren't good enough for him."

"Shikamaru," Ino growled, cracking her knuckles and advancing on him.

"Almost died on that mission."

The two members on Team 10 stopped and stared at Temari, Ino looking nonplussed.

"Shikamaru almost died on that mission," Temari said steadily, looking at Ino in the eyes, conveying her pure disdain about the blonde's behaviour. "And so did your other teammate. And so did Neji-san."

Ino shut her mouth, immediately averting her gaze from Temari who wasn't fazed in the slightest. Shikamaru started to say something but was cut off by Ino.

"I just know Sasuke has his reasons," she said softly before turning and walking away with her head bowed. Shikamaru hadn't intended for Ino to be so hurt.

"Harsh," he commented icily, turning his hard gaze onto Temari. "You shouldn't have said that to her."

Temari met his gaze with her own steely eyes. "I only relayed the fact of the matter to her. Your kunochi are weak."

"Well, not everyone can be heartless," Shikamaru shot back. This wasn't one of their friendly railleries. "Not everyone can live like you Suna-nins."

"Watch it, Nara," Temari said, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're potentially starting a political dispute here."

"You called our ninja weak," Shikamaru retorted evenly, playing fire with fire. "Who's straining ties here?"

"You called our ninja heartless," Temari snapped, eyes burning brighter than Ino's had.

Shikamaru smirked mirthlessly. "I thought that was a compliment where you come from."

Temari's glared grew more venomous but there wasn't denying what Shikamaru said, but, to be fair, Suna was changing under Gaara's rule and Temari would be damned if she let anyone trample on her youngest brother's efforts. Intentionally or not. She eyed Shikamaru and decided not to cut him any slack. He picked the wrong strategy today.

"What's up with you and the Hyuuga?" she asked, knowing she had guessed right when the annoyance faded to shock on Shikamaru's face – the Nara had merely been trying to distract her from the topic of the Hyuuga, probably because he realised that she had noticed his reaction to his name.

It was lucky for her and unlucky for him that she saw him do the same thing to Ino – distract her by pissing her off – or she probably would have fallen for it as well. Shikamaru might be a genius but Temari wasn't dumb either; she recognised when a trick was being used on her, especially when its secrets were revealed in front of her, albeit involuntarily. Realisation dawned on Shikamaru's face and he tch'ed, turning away from her. As expected, he had already figured things out.

"What about him?" Shikamaru asked insouciantly, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he started walking again.

_Trying to walk away from this? Not so easy._

Temari followed, keeping pace with the shadow-nin, noting his locked jaw and set eyes.

"Leave it, Temari," Shikamaru gritted out, voice lower and harder than Temari had ever heard it before.

She pondered over it for a moment, taking in his furrowed brows and deliberate steps, and decided to drop it. It was too unsettling to see the Nara behaving in such a manner. And well, he really did seem bothered about this issue and no matter how angry she was, Temari wasn't going to do this to someone she considered a friend. A close one whom she respected at that.

"Whatever," she mumbled instead, conceding this time.

It only took a few minutes before they resumed their usual banter, acting as if the previous hostile confrontation didn't happen. Whatever it was about, Shikamaru didn't want to talk about it and Temari certainly wasn't going to push it; she respected boundaries people set. Besides, she had a nagging feeling that Shikamaru himself didn't know what the heck was going on either. Either ways, as long as it didn't affect diplomatic ties between Konoha and Suna, it was none of her business.

Shikamaru had returned to his slouch by the time they reached the Hokage's Office, something that Temari was somewhat comforted by. They may not be the greatest friends but the Nara was a good friend and Temari didn't want to lose his friendship. Especially not by any fault of her own.

Shikamaru rapped his knuckles twice against the door, opening it when Tsunade's authoritative voice came through, asking him to enter. Shikamaru stepped into the room with Temari following after him.

"Hello," Shikamaru greeted casually, a hand stuffed into his pocket as he took in the scene before him.

"Shikamaru! Temari!" Sakura called excitedly, waving at them before pointing over to the blonde ninja standing in the room. "Look who's here!"

They followed her finger and made a noise of surprise as they saw one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto," Shikamaru mumbled, obviously still distracted by something, before brightening up joyfully. "Hey! If it isn't Naruto!"

"Shikamaru!" Naruto greeted happily.

While Temari was shocked that the little shrimp back from the Chuunin exams had grown so much, she also noted that Shikamaru was in a lot more of a better mood now that he had reunited with his old friend. She glanced at him inconspicuously – it seemed that he had completely forgotten about the incident too.

That was good at least.

* * *

They had finally left the Hokage's Office and Shikamaru and Temari were walking at a comfortable pace when Naruto suddenly barged over, a lewd grin on his face.

_Not again._

"So, are you guys on a date?"

_What did I exepct?_

"It's not like that."

"Tch, cut out the jokes! Why would I be on a date with this guy? It's almost time for the Chuunin exams. I've just been going back and forth between Konoha and Suna."

"And although it's troublesome, I've been put in charge of the exams… I've just been told to act as a guide for the Suna messenger."

As the blonde went on a nostalgic trip back to the Chuunin exams where they had all met, Shikamaru dropped the bomb on him – everyone their age had already passed the exams and were full-fledged Chuunins.

"EHHH?!"

That was the explosion.

"Yeah," Shikamaru continued dispassionately, "Kankurou, this woman and Neji are all Jounins already."

He didn't seem too concerned with the fact that Naruto was having a hysterical freak out in front of him.

"Neji's a Jounin?!"

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow. "Are we really surprised?"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times, doing a wonderful impersonation of a goldfish. A goldfish who couldn't comprehend that he was on dry land.

"Man, he must have been like a Chuunin for a year only," Naruto grumbled eventually, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Nope, he was never a Chuunin," Shikamaru informed Naruto in a bored tone.

"EH?! NEVER?! HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE!"

Temari and Sakura winced at the loud screech; Shikamaru remained impassive.

"Double promotion."

"Double promotion?!"

"Double. Promotion."

"WHAT?!"

"Again, are we surprised?" Shikamaru made to continue walking but the Uzumaki stopped him.

"Gaara! What about Gaara?"

"He's the Kazekage."

Shikamaru didn't bother waiting for Naruto's surely loud and boisterous reaction before leaving, Temari quickly using that opportunity to escape as well. Sakura was Naruto's teammate – she could deal with him.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru commented offhandedly as Naruto's voice followed them even from metres away, but Temari could see the lingering smile on Shikamaru's face.

"Someone's glad to see him," she cooed mockingly and Shikamaru gave her an unimpressed look.

He didn't say anything for a while. It was only when they reached the inn that Temari was staying at did he open his mouth.

"Naruto being back makes everything seem just that much brighter."

There was a serene smile on his face as he said that and Temari fell silent. She could relate. Somewhat. After all, Gaara was only the man he was today because of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded at her once and bade her goodbye, stuffing his hands into his pockets and slinked away into the sunset. She watched him go before entering the inn.

_I probably won't be seeing him again before I leave._

* * *

"What're you doing up so early?"

Temari's eyes widened as she looked across the street from her inn and saw Shikamaru leaning against the wall. He gave a long yawn before making his way over to her.

"People are still sleeping, ya know?" he commented idly as they started walking towards the gates.

"I just thought I should head back to Suna as soon as possible," Temari said with a shrug. She eyed him for a moment. What happened the previous day was still bugging her. Even if Shikamaru didn't seem too concerned over it anymore. The better choice was to just leave it but Temari knew that she wouldn't be comfortable without saying anything. "Hey, about yesterday," she started, noting the way he tensed a little before relaxing back into his slouch.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked, not looking at her.

"I'm sorry for prying," she said sincerely, choosing not to specifically bring up the topic, knowing that Shikamaru would understand anyway.

"Nah, it's alright," Shikamaru said casually with a roll of his shoulder.

Temari was glad that he was so easy-going about it. Then again, when was he not? But she also couldn't help but feel irked and vexed at herself when she felt her curiosity being piqued again. She forced her thoughts away from the matter, not wanting to annoy the Nara just before she left.

"Here's fine," she told him as they reached the gates.

"The next time we meet will be at the Chuunin exams, huh?" Shikamaru thought out loud and Temari wondered if the hint of longing in his tone was just part of her imagination. She immediately berated herself for such thoughts.

"Yeah… see you around," she said before walking away. Just as she was about to pass the gates, she paused, eliciting a questioning sound from the Nara.

"It's about time you became a Jounin," she told him seriously. "It'll happen before you know it, if you just stop complaining about things being too troublesome and do your missions properly."

Shikamaru sighed and scratched the back of his head, looking a cross between embarrassment and unwillingness. Temari sniggered good-naturedly before turning back around and leaving. She chuckled to herself as the familiar drawl of 'troublesome' reached her ears.

Shikamaru let his hand drop to his side as he watched the blonde go, feeling a fleeting sadness. The past few days with Temari had been exhausting and their repartees, no matter how friendly, always took up more effort than he normally cared to give. But he had felt a sense of fulfilment that had been lacking these days and that made everything just that much less troublesome.

Funny. He had expected the same suffocating and irritation to knock him off his feet when Temari mentioned about him making Jounin. Yet, none of those happened. In fact, it had quite the opposite effect. Shikamaru felt heartened, pleased that Temari actually thought so highly of him. He even briefly entertained the thought that maybe, just maybe, he should attempt to make Jounin soon.

Nah, that was too troublesome.

 _Troublesome, troublesome woman_ , he thought fondly, a smile gracing his features before he made his way back to his house.

* * *

Team Gai was back.

Not that Shikamaru cared. Ino wanted to go find Tenten (read: she wanted to go see Neji); he was just accompanying her because she wouldn't shut up.

"Aw man, why is Tsunade-sama with them?" Ino complained with a pout as they neared the gates.

Shikamaru grunted in response, but in truth, he really wanted to know too. Didn't Team Gai just come back from a mission? She couldn't possibly be assigning them another one. That was just insane.

"We'll make it to Suna in a day!" Gai's animated voice reached them clearly and the two members from Team 10 exchanged looks. Apparently, Tsunade didn't share the same sentiments as him.

"Gai-sensei, let's make it half a day!" Lee's equally vivacious tones followed.

Ino and Shikamaru chuckled at the never-ending enthusiasm displayed by the two green-clad ninjas.

"If only you had a tenth of Lee's energy," Ino complained teasingly as she jabbed him in the ribs.

He inched away from her with a smirk on his face. "Mom wouldn't recognise me."

Ino grinned at that. "True that."

"No matter how you think about it, it's going to take three days."

Shikamaru felt his breath catch in his throat as he heard those euphonious tones. He hadn't realised just how much he had missed it. The rest of the world passed in a blur as Neji turned and their eyes met. A flicker of something flashed in the Hyuuga's eyes but it was too quick for Shikamaru to decipher what it was before Neji broke eye contact, turning his head away to look at his two teammates in exasperation.

Shikamaru turned away as well. Ino was saying something but he couldn't really pay attention, thoughts still lingering on a certain pale-eyed ninja. It was only when she announced that Team Gai was leaving that he looked up to watch them, eyes fixed on white robes.

_Be safe, Hyuuga._

Ino huffed and muttered about how everyone was being overworked these days as she left. Shikamaru dawdled for a while longer, watching as the four figures became smaller, only leaving when Ino hollered for him. As he turned, he missed Neji turning back slightly to glance at him.

* * *

Team Gai was back.

Again.

But they were at the hospital.

So that was where Shikamaru found himself even though he was supposed to be at the Mission Assignment Desk to pick up a mission for his new squad.

He was making his way to the hospital room where the teams apparently were when the door slid open, revealing Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura. He hid before a tall potted plant and held his breath as the three women passed. Tsunade would have his head if she saw him there. And the decapitation process would be slow and painful.

Team Gai, minus Neji, exited next with Naruto in tow. They were talking about the details of the mission in Suna and while Shikamaru was concerned with what happened to Gaara, he found himself staying out of sight till the group disappeared as well. If Neji and Kakashi hadn't left the room, did it mean that they were both injured?

Again, Shikamaru was assaulted with images of an injured Neji. He frowned and pushed those thoughts aside, approaching the door, fully intending to go in and check on the Hyuuga when hushed voices reached his ears. Feeling like an absolute creeper but not knowing any other way to go about doing this ( _eavesdropping,_ his mind supplied), Shikamaru pressed his ear against the door. If Neji had his Byakugan activated, he'd be dead. Well, his lucky stars were bound to do some good once in a while.

"So what are you planning to do?" that was Kakashi's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"What we talked about previously."

Neji sighed and Shikamaru heard footsteps but they were getting softer instead of louder – Neji had walked towards the window. In other words, Neji was probably uninjured and Kakashi was the one that was on the hospital bed.

"I don't know yet," Neji mumbled, just barely audible.

The next pause was even longer.

"Well, it's up to you though…"

"Though?"

"Though my advice is still to not do it."

"What do you know?" Neji spat bitterly and Shikamaru was shocked that the Hyuuga was actually taking such a tone with a Jounin-sensei.

"You came to me," Kakashi replied simply, not sounding the least bit offended.

"Not about this."

"Point."

"I'll be leaving, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi grunted in response and Shikamaru just barely made it in time to duck behind the plant again before Neji came out. He looked as calm as ever and Shikamaru would have been fooled if it wasn't for the curled fists by his side. Neji swept down the hallway and turned, out of sight.

Shikamaru released a sigh and was about to leave when Kakashi's merry voice floated over to him.

"Oh and could you get Nara Shikamaru in here?"

The Chuunin stiffened and slowly turned around to see the hospital room's door opened with a nurse standing there. She raised an eyebrow at Shikamaru and gestured to the room.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered under his breath as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He loitered there for a moment as he watched Kakashi carefully.

Kakashi was lying on the bed but he was also fixing an intense stare on Shikamaru. The Nara wondered if he should play dumb but figured that would be dumb seeing as he had been caught practically red-handed.

"I don't know what you guys were talking about," Shikamaru said honestly.

Kakashi regarded him for a moment and Shikamaru _swore_ that there was a silver of disappointment in those eyes.

"Don't get lost in the forest," Kakashi said eventually and Shikamaru stared at him, dumbstruck, which was a feat in itself. No one, no one, said something a Nara couldn't comprehend. Except Hatake Kakashi apparently.

"Pardon?" Shikamaru asked, knowing that he sounded like an idiot.

"Don't get lost in the forest," Kakashi repeated in the same tone.

"I was asking for clarification," Shikamaru deadpanned.

"When you're in the forest, don't get lost."

Shikamaru stared at the Jounin. He came to one single conclusion: Kakashi was shitting him.

"I won't go to the forest," he tried instead as the Forest of Death came to mind. Then he thought about his clan forest but it was unlikely he'd get lost in there.

"Okay, don't get lost," Kakashi cautioned gently and Shikamaru half-expected the Jounin to start laughing at him for being such an idiot, that he was only pulling Shikamaru's leg. That didn't happen. Shikamaru felt like an idiot anyway.

"Okay…" Shikamaru immediately said.

"Good," Kakashi praised, closing his eyes. "The patient needs to rest now."

Shikamaru frowned and stared at the man for a moment longer before releasing a short sigh and leaving the room.

What the hell was Kakashi talking about? Did he mean it literally? Or was it a code? Shikamaru had no freaking clue. He used to laugh at Naruto for complaining about not understanding Kakashi. This must be karma. While attempting to figure out the puzzling phenomenon that was Hatake Kakashi, Shikamaru failed to register the landmine until he stepped on it.

"Nara, what are you doing here?"

Shikamaru looked over to the direction of the voice and felt his heart speed up when he saw Neji standing by the counter. The Hyuuga walked over and Shikamaru could see the concern on his face.

"Hyuuga," Shikamaru greeted, a smirk settling across his face easily. "We have to stop meeting like this."

Neji gave him a half-exasperated, half-amused look. "Seriously, are you hurt?"

"No, I just came to pick some stuff up for my mom," Shikamaru lied effortlessly. It was kind of true after all. He did have an errand to run but it was in the afternoon. "I remembered the time wrongly. I was supposed to come in the afternoon. You?" he asked instead, eyes scanning over the Hyuuga. "All good?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Neji replied somewhat curtly. He didn't seem very interested in talking to Shikamaru now that he knew Shikamaru was fine. "I should be going."

"Well, I won't keep you," Shikamaru intoned, making it clear what he thought of the Hyuuga's behaviour.

Something akin to remorse flashed in Neji's eyes but the Hyuuga simply nodded before leaving. Shikamaru stayed rooted to the spot, once again watching Neji's back as it receded into the crowd. And once again, he didn't stay long enough to see Neji turning back.

* * *

"Neji, welcome back."

Neji glanced over at the man who had spoken. Tokuma.

"I'm home," Neji returned politely before turning down the corridor which led to his room.

"Neji."

The younger Hyuuga paused and turned his head back slightly. "Yes?"

"I…" Tokuma started, the frown on his forewarning Neji that the older man didn't just want to chitchat. But then the frown gave way to the impassive masks that all Hyuuga wore and Tokuma shook his head. "It's nothing."

Neji simply nodded – if Tokuma didn't want to bring it up, then he didn't want to know either. He just wanted to get to his room and get some rest soon. Contrary to popular belief, he did know when to stop; he just generally didn't need as much rest as other people.

He wasn't lying when he told Shikamaru that he hadn't been injured. Sure, his clone did a number on him but it was nothing compared to the bruises and injuries that he gained after a day of training with Gai. Still, he was exhausted. Carrying out two missions one after another with no break in between was crazy, though, he thought even as he ensured the fond smile didn't show on his face, it was something _only_ Team Gai could do.

"Neji-nii-chan!"

Neji allowed his features to soften as his eyes landed on his youngest cousin, Hanabi. It always irked the Elders that the Hyuuga Heiress would address him in such familial terms and that inevitably pleased him. Either ways, Hanabi didn't seem to care about what the Elders thought.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji greeted with the customary bow. He turned and bowed to the woman behind Hanabi. "Mani-sama."

Hanabi's mother.

Mani nodded at him curtly but said nothing. He didn't care. As far as he was concerned, aside from his uncle and cousins, the rest of the household was dead to him. Maybe it was a little unfair that he didn't include Mani but she had always bestowed him with nothing but cold looks and snappy commands.

"Nii-chan, I'm going to choose my cake for my birthday party. Want to come along?" there was a twinkle of hope in her eyes.

He'd have to disappoint her.

"I have training later today, Hanabi-sama," Neji said, not cold but not apologetic either.

"Aw, you're always off training somewhere," Hanabi said with a pout.

_Because it beats being trapped in this cage._

Neji held his tongue, bowed once and left. Mani gave him a taciturn glare as he left but it didn't bother him. Really, after facing Kisame, his clansmen were hardly intimidating. Not that he was even scared of Kisame. He could hear Hanabi mumbling complaints under her breath but didn't address them. Hanabi's complaints were short-lived; she always got over things quickly. Not necessarily a bad trait in the Hyuuga family. If you didn't move on, that was it for you.

For some reason, luck was on Neji's side that day. He managed to make it to his room without any more interference, and all the interruptions today were good ones. Relatively anyway. Usually, there would be one or two Elders there to make some snide remark and another or two members from the Main Family who wanted a spar or something. And then there would be two or three Branch Family members who would make derisive remarks about him receiving special attention. Never mind that he was actually Hiashi's direct nephew whereas the rest were at best distantly related.

He used to have troubles deciding who he hated more – the Main Family members who were unfairly advantaged or the Branch Family members who were unsatisfied with life but didn't do anything. And then he realised that it didn't matter. They were all the same in the end, trapped in this cage with no way out. Most importantly, whatever they thought or did had nothing to do with him. He wasn't the slightest bit interested in getting to know any one of them on a personal level. It was a circus and everyone was a clown with their faces painted and he wasn't interested in asking them to remove their makeup.

_So instead you spend your time chasing ghosts._

He pushed away that scathing remark and locked in in the Pandora's box of his mind. It would be opened eventually, but he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

Neji dropped his knapsack onto the ground soundlessly and decided that a bath was definitely in order. After a bath that took longer than was intended, Neji stepped back into his room, eyes immediately landing on the tsuke shoin. He averted his eyes; he'd look at it another day. The information was still fresh in his mind. He closed his eyes briefly as an unsolicited pang of sorrow hit him. He swallowed deeply, feeling a more dangerous emotion wash away that moment of weakness.

Neji's eyes snapped open and, sharp and clear. His previous fatigue was gone and now it just felt like he had too much pent up energy. Putting the towel away, Neji pulled his hair up in its usual low ponytail, unconcerned that it was still dripping wet; it'd dry soon enough. He slid open his room door and stepped outside, moving towards the main courtyard with a purpose.

Usually, he trained at Hiashi's private courtyard since no one else used that place besides a selected few, but today he wanted opponents. It wasn't enough to just train his frustration away. No, there was a greater need here; he wanted to hurt.

All eyes turned to him as he stepped into the courtyard. Good that he had their attention. For that was the reason he didn't bother suppressing his chakra.

Ignoring the looks that ranged from hostile to weary to admiring, he moved to the side, facing the centre of the courtyard where a sparring match had just ended. He didn't recognise the Main Family member nor did he recognise the Branch Family member whom he had just plummeted to within an inch of his life. Obviously, the same couldn't be said of the Main Family member who glowered at him. Neji stared back coldly but did nothing.

"What's his name?" Neji asked the Branch Family member next to him.

The younger Hyuuga looked startled that Neji didn't know but answered anyway in an equally quiet voice. "Hima."

Neji nodded in thanks, eyes never leaving the angered look levelled upon him.

The Main Family member's glare intensified. "Have you come for a beating, Neji?"

"No," Neji answered simply and continued standing still.

"Well, have you come for a fight then?" he asked, voice bordering on yelling. His patience was running thin.

_Yes._

"No," Neji repeated in a calm tone. "I've merely come to observe."

"Well, I demand that you fight me, you weakling."

Neji's lips curled into a sinister smirk. "As you wish, Hima-sama."

Neji walked over to the centre of the courtyard slowly and slid into position. It was perfect that it was a Branch Family member who was gasping for his life on the ground. Let them think it was for revenge.

It wasn't that far off from the truth anyway.

* * *

Shikamaru was walking around the town after delivering the medicine to his mother when he bumped into the rest of Rookie Nine, minus the infamous prick.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji greeted happily and the Nara raised a hand and made his way towards them.

They were all staring at something and Shikamaru realised what when he got closer to the group.

ANBU.

Kiba whistled lowly, gleaming eyes pinned on the Black Ops. "I'm gonna be ANBU one day," he announced with a tilt of his head in their direction, feral grin in place.

"You will not," Shino said in his usual matter-of-tone, causing Kiba to growl and turn to him. "Why is that? Because you do not meet their standards."

"Oh yeah, and you think you do?"

"I have no interest in it," Shino replied simply.

"You'd fit right in though," Kiba said with a groovy tone and a wide grin. Hinata looked wearily between her two teammates. Shikamaru would have prepared to flee the scene if it was Kiba and Naruto but he figured that Shino wouldn't kick up too much of a fuss. That guy usually resolved things by sulking his way through them. Not that it worked.

"And why is that?" Shino asked, obviously more for the sake of entertaining Kiba than actually being curious.

"Because no one would notice you," Kiba said smugly, the sentence having so many layers of insults that he could build a wedding cake with it.

"Kiba!" Hinata hissed, horrified and she looked at Shino. "Shino, he didn't mean it."

In a show of maturity, Shino deigned to respond, though his hands curled into fists. Commence sulking. And, though Shikamaru felt a little bad, he was sure that only he and Hinata noticed.

Naruto was too busy engaging Kiba in a 'one fool to another fool' conversation.

"Ouch, Kiba! Buuuurrrnnn!"

"Damn straight," Kiba said with a smirk.

"Katon: Burn Comment!" Naruto sniggered.

Kiba laughed right back. "I was only speaking the truth, am I right, Shino my man?"

Shikamaru was sure Shino, my man was going to Suiton: Drown Their Asses if Naruto and Kiba didn't shut up. The Aburame's hand was shaking slightly as he pushed his glasses up though he remained as quiet as a panther. Waiting for the right moment to strike his prey. Namely, boisterous kit and arrogant puppy.

Though, Shikamaru didn't know why Shino bothered with pushing up his glasses. That action was hardly threatening nor required since it never slipped enough for anyone to see his eyes anyway. It was like Kakashi with his freaking mask. What the hell did these people have to cover?

Asuma said that it was because Kakashi was really disfigured and so removing the mask was a last, sure-fire resort against any enemy. Shikamaru had given him an unimpressed look and walked away, ignoring Asuma's warning to beware of the fatal ugly mug. In Shikamaru's opinion, Asuma was just jealous. Because Kakashi was cool and he was not.

Shikamaru snorted in amusement at the memory of Asuma's offended face. Kiba and Shino, living up to expectations, took it the wrong way.

"What, you agree with him, genius boy?"

"Shikamaru, I do believe that you have to explain that laugher. Why is that? Because you might hurt people's feelings insensitively, just like Kiba always do."

Kiba snorted. Shikamaru resisted the urge to kage-nui the two of them. Cute things inspired violence. Apparently, so did asinine things. More so than cute things actually. Shikamaru had never once in his life felt even a tickling urge to strangle the deer in his forest.

"I just thought of something Asuma said."

And whoever said honesty was the best policy ought to be shot.

"Seriously, Nara, you're not gonna get out of it that easily."

"Shikamaru, one shouldn't lie. Why is that? Because – "

"Because nothing," Shikamaru cut in lazily, not really concerned that he was quickly gaining a spot on Shino's hit list. "I wasn't lying."

The two eyed him with clear suspicion for a moment before they both snorted and looked away. Okay, Kiba snorted and looked away. Shino did everything silently.

 _Now, why couldn't they just be in agreement like this all the time?_ Shikamaru thought wryly though he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. One round with the two of them was already one round too many.

"Err, you were saying about ANBU, Kiba?" Chouji urged the brooding Inuzuka kindly. "And I'm sure both you and Shino are talents that ANBU definitely need."

That had the desired effect. Kiba began babbling again and Shino actually relaxed.

Sweet, sweet Chouji. What would Shikamaru do without him?

"ANBU would want Shikamaru, definitely," Naruto said loudly and Shikamaru wondered if shadow strangling Naruto's mouth shut was really such a bad idea after all.

"Too lazy for them," Shikamaru deflected before anyone could agree. "I wouldn't move."

"Yeah, they'd think you died on a mission or something and leave you there," Kiba said with mirth.

"Uh-huh," Shikamaru intoned.

"Tsubame."

The group of Chuunin watched as an ANBU operative seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of Ibiki. Kiba let out another wistful sigh.

"Sweet."

Ibiki spoke to the operative but they couldn't hear what was being said. It must have something to do with them though for the moment Ibiki turned away, Tsubame started walking towards them.

"Oh fuck, I'm getting promoted."

That was Kiba.

"I'm in trouble."

That was Naruto.

"He totally finds me hot."

Ino.

Silence.

Shino.

Shikamaru sighed. Character defining moments.

The ANBU operative stopped in front of them.

Naruto tried to hide behind Sakura, earning him a violent punch. Kiba puffed out his chest and Ino fluttered her lashes. Shikamaru leaned back against the tree and pretended that he was a cloud.

"Nara Shikamaru."

Shikamaru almost lost his balance. He pushed himself off languidly and walked to the front of the group, still in his slouch. Kiba groaned about Shikamaru one-upping him again.

"Yeah?" Shikamaru asked, raking his eyes over the figure before him. Still as a statue and emitting a no-nonsense aura that could be felt by dust bunnies.

"You are to tell your band of Chuunins to stop gawking at us like a bunch of insipid schlemiels."

"… Will do."

The ANBU turned swiftly and stalked away. Shikamaru looked over to see Ibiki saluting them mockingly.

Shikamaru turned back to them. "You heard the man."

"I actually have no idea what half the words mean," Kiba said in a superior tone that was incongruous to the content of his sentence. He had the balls to smirk too.

Naruto, at least, presented the whole package. He scratched his head and frowned. "What did he mean, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru closed his eyes, praying for divine intervention. "Just stop staring."

"Then why are they parading?" Kiba asked with a scoff.

Good question. One that Shikamaru couldn't answer. So he didn't know why Kiba was looking at him as if he held all the answers in the universe.

"Standard patrol," a kind voice answered from behind Shikamaru.

"Daddy!" Ino said happily and immediately went over to latch onto her father's arm.

Inoichi smiled down at his daughter fondly and petted her shoulder gently; he knew how much she hated her hair to be messed up. Shikamaru noted the slightly envious look on Sakura's face and the sad smile on Hinata's face but it wasn't like he could do anything about it.

"Inoichi-oji-san," Shikamaru and Chouji greeted simultaneously and he smiled at them.

"Never heard of ANBU patrolling out in the open before though," Kiba said with a frown before he dropped his voice to a scheming whisper. "Or is there a wanted man on the loose?"

"A wanted dog more like," Ino scoffed haughtily.

Shikamaru was sure that Inoichi's presence was the only ting that kept Kiba from retorting though he did flash his canine teeth wildly. Inoichi laughed lightly and looked at Kiba in slight apology.

"No, there isn't a wanted criminal on the loose."

This gruff voice, Shikamaru recognised instantly.

"Dad," Shikamaru greeted. He wasn't exactly surprised to see his father here, was kind of expecting it actually since his father was the Jounin Commander.

"Shikaku-oji-san," Chouji greeted politely while Ino just called him 'oji-chan' with a sweet smile.

Shikaku grunted in acknowledgement, smiling at the two briefly before addressing the group. "It's a drill that Ibiki organised."

Shikamaru smirked. "To feed his ego?"

Shikaku's eyes glinted with uncontained mirth as he turned to his son. "I didn't say that."

Inoichi laughed awkwardly as he glanced back at his superior. "He just wanted to test the efficiency of the operatives. He thinks that they have been too relaxed recently."

Shikaku's cough sounded suspiciously like 'bullshit' and Inoichi shot his best friend an exasperated look. The Nara shrugged as if to say 'who asked him to drag me into it'. Shikamaru sniggered lightly to himself. No wonder his father hadn't looked too happy about waking up that morning.

"Well, run along, kids," Shikaku said, directing his attention to the group of Chuunins. "You heard Ibiki."

Ibiki, who was positively glaring at them now.

"Right," Shikamaru said and he and Ino bade their fathers goodbye before they left.

"Hey!" Kiba shouted suddenly, drawing everyone's attention. That included a few civilians and ANBU officers. When they saw him, they continued on with their lives.

"Yes?" Chouji asked with a slight wince. Kiba was standing right next to him.

"We should totally throw mandarin orange here a welcome home party!"

"Great idea!" Naruto said excitedly before he frowned. "What did you call me?"

Shikamaru snorted. "You _responded_ to it."

Naruto laughed, waving the matter off as he began planning exactly where they would be having this party. And so it was decided. They would be eating tonight at _Taiyo_ , a luxurious Japanese cuisine restaurant. They would go Dutch and Naruto wouldn't pay since it was his welcome home party after all.

"We'll make the Hyuuga pay," Kiba whispered to Shikamaru who rolled his eyes.

"Good luck getting Neji to agree to that," the Nara retorted.

"Oh, Hinata will and then Neji will," Kiba said with a smirk. "It's like dominos."

Shikamaru didn't know whether to sigh or laugh at Kiba's logic. Though he had to admit that it made sense. Somewhat. Neji really wasn't a very agreeable person.

"Hinata," Naruto called happily and bounded over to the Hyuuga who looked just about ready to pass out.

"Na- Naru- Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, could you go tell Neji about it?" Naruto asked with a blinding grin.

"Ye- yes, I will."

"Thanks a bunch!" Naruto said and touched Hinata's shoulder in thanks. The girl's eyes widened and went over to her shoulder, staying shocked for a few moments before Ino nudged her and she snapped out of it. Still wide-eyed, Hinata looked at Naruto once more before rushing off in the direction of her house. At least Shikamaru assumed that she was just taking a longer route instead of going in the wrong direction.

"What's with her?" Naruto asked with a concerned frown.

"Oblivious fool," Ino said softly, the exasperation clear in her voice.

"What do you expect?" Sakura answered, shaking her head.

"She probably just wants Team Gai to know as soon as possible," Chouji said with a smile.

Naruto was happy with that answer. With that issue settled, he began planning what dishes to order with an overly excited Kiba. As the list of food became longer and more expensive, Shikamaru hoped that Kiba better be successful in getting the Hyuuga to sponsor them because otherwise that dinner was going to be worth at least a month of his salary and that was only his portion.

* * *

Hinata returned to the Hyuuga Compound in an hour instead of the half hour that it usually took. She hadn't been looking when she sped off and by the time she found herself at the wrong end of Konoha, she was already a good fifteen minutes off track. At least the dinner wasn't to commence till another hour. There was plenty of time to get ready.

"Neji-nii-san?" she called once she was outside his room.

"Hinata-sama?"

She startled and turned around. Gods but she hadn't even heard her cousin move.

"Neji-nii-san!"

"Sorry about that," he said though he looked slightly amused at having frightened her.

She frowned when she noticed that he had obviously just returned from training.

"Didn't you just return from a mission? Shouldn't you be resting?"

The amusement in Neji's eyes increased and Hinata felt herself blush. What was she doing? Her cousin was strong; he didn't need her reminding him to rest.

"I've rested," Neji said simply and then tensed.

Hinata was about to ask what was wrong when she saw her grandfather step into view.

"Grandfather," she greeted, bowing low.

A heartbeat's pause before Neji turned too and bowed, lower than Hinata. "Hibi-sama."

They stood up and Hinata inhaled sharply at the sneer on her grandfather's face. Did she do something to displease him? Neji moved slightly so that he was standing in front of her.

"Neji," Hibi cooed and it was a sickening sound full of mockery.

Neji tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"Did you really think you'd get away with attacking members of the Main Family?"

Hinata gasped and stepped forward though not by much since Neji was blocking her.

"Neji-nii-san would never – "

"Silence, you insolent girl!" Hibi snapped and Hinata fell quiet, docile as a lamb.

"I am unaware of this matter that you speak of, Hibi-sama," Neji said, voice quiet but firm.

Hibi did a convincing imitation of a dragon ready to spew fire from his nose. He backhanded Neji so quickly that by the time Hinata registered what happened, Neji was already on the ground. She dropped next to him immediately, calling out his name in worry.

"You impudent brat," Hibi spat venomously as he advanced on his grandchildren, though whether he thought of them as that was another matter. "Don't try to play dumb with me."

"I assume you're referring to the sparring session I had earlier in the afternoon," Neji said as he stood up. His cheek burned red and with a start, Hinata realised that Hibi had used chakra.

"Sparring session," Hibi sneered as his eyes narrowed. "Some sparring session indeed."

"I assure you, Hibi-sama, I would never touch a Main Family member unless so commanded," Neji answered in an earnest tone but the sarcasm beneath came true as clearly. It sounded more like he thought touching a Main Family member would dirty his hands. "After all, it is my duty to obey your every word."

"And if I command you to apologise?" Hibi asked coldly.

"I will do so," Neji answered, the calm before the storm. "But I'm afraid it isn't _prudent_ to apologise for winning since it's be rubbing salt into their wounds."

Hibi glowered, looking ready to inflict some wounds on Neji so that he could pour a whole bucket of salt in them. "How dare you?"

"If you insist, I will do it." Neji's voice remained subservient as ever, though the sarcasm was always dancing around in it.

"Nii-san, please," Hinata mumbled, obviously terrified.

"It is to my knowledge that Neji only did what was asked of him."

The three turned to look at the newcomer. Hiashi. Hinata let out a sigh of relief; the two men remained passive.

"Hiashi," Hibi said, a warning tone in his voice. "Surely, you're not showing favouritism to this boy."

"I'd certainly be playing favourites if I allowed you to punish him, Father," Hiashi said, tone respectful but firm.

"Hiashi."

"I'd punished Neji if he didn't obey but I've talked to Hima and the others and it appears that they were the ones who commanded Neji to fight them," Hiashi continued as if his father hadn't spoken. "I wouldn't be making a good impression with the Branch Family if I were to punish one of them for obeying the rules. After all, quite a few of them were present at the scene."

Hibi seethed, a container about to explode. His eyes promised Neji vengeance before he turned and strode off proudly, back straight and steps steady. Hiashi waited till he was out of sight before turning to Neji.

"Do not overstep your place, Neji," was all he said before he swept off, a force of regal strength.

It was only when his chakra signature faded that Hinata released the breath that she was holding. She turned to look at Neji who, throughout the entire ordeal, never once changed his blank expression.

 _Nii-san,_ she thought, sadness tugging at her heartstrings.

Neji turned to her. "What have you come to me for, Hinata-sama?"

Hinata's eyes widened as she remembered. "Na- Naru- Naruto-kun's having a welcome back party. He wants to invite Team Gai."

Neji nodded once as he walked to his room. "I'll inform my team."

"It's at _Taiyo_ in about an hour's time," Hinata relayed the information.

Neji nodded again. He was about to close his room's door when he paused and turned his head slightly.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Tell Inuzuka that we are not paying."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, more about Neji this time! This chapter is more fast-paced than the rest because I wanted to skip over the scenes that happened in the anime. Well, hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Till next time.


	9. Chapter 9

When Neji exited the Hyuuga Compound, he was greeted with a nervous Hinata who was dealing with her anxieties by taking it out on the gravel below her. He didn't mean to scare her by tapping her shoulder but he succeeded in doing it anyway. Hinata let out a yelp and slapped a hand over her mouth when she saw who it was.

"Neji-nii-san," she greeted, face so red one would think it was a sweltering day and not six in the evening.

"Hinata-sama," Neji said, not unkindly, but not keeping the mirth out of his voice either. Hinata turned positively redder. "Shall we go?"

The younger Hyuuga nodded and followed behind Neji, all the while fidgeting and playing with her hands.

 _Naruto, you…_ Okay, but it totally wasn't Naruto's fault.

Neji paused and Hinata bumped into his back. She stuttered an apology and averted his gaze when he glanced back over his shoulder at her. He sighed to himself. Hinata really needed to work more on her confidence.

Backtracking so that he stood beside her, Neji touched her arm gently. She paused slightly and turned to look at him, questions in her eyes.

"Hinata-sama," Neji started softly, "you're an intelligent and pretty girl."

Hinata looked like she was going to faint and Neji tightened his grip on her arm. He was not having any of that. For some inane reason, he found himself hoping that Hinata would pick up some of Kiba's brashness.

"Naruto is a fool for not realising that."

The Chuunin's eyes widened before they softened, the blush on her cheeks fading to a pink dust. "Thank you, Nii-san."

Neji gently placed his fingers under her chin and lifted her face. "Look straight ahead and be confident, Hinata. Nothing gets accomplished when you're admiring the dirt beneath your feet."

"Nii-san." Hinata's eyes brimmed with tears and for a moment Neji feared that she might cry in the middle of the streets when her determination shone through instead. "Thank you." And this time there was conviction in her voice.

Well, this was definitely Naruto's doing.

"Now," Neji said firmly as he offered his arm to her. "Shall we proceed?"

Hinata's eyes widened again at this kind act before a soft smile graced her lips and she took Neji's arms. "Yes."

* * *

"Hyuuga," Kiba said suavely, the name rolling off his tongue sinisterly. "We have a reservation under Hyuuga."

Naruto sniggered delightedly while Shikamaru's mind idly calculated all the scenarios that could play out. The majority of them weighed heavily in Neji's favour. Shikamaru would just have to do damage control and ensure the two idiots in front of him didn't get too out of hand with the ordering. That is, if they hadn't already jumped the gun and ordered some fancy full course meal.

The waiter beamed as he led them into the restaurant, through the main dining hall where other patrons were having their dinner, to a private room. Shikamaru wondered why he was surprised.

"They really went all out, huh," Chouji remarked with a light chuckle.

"Let's hope they actually succeed in conning Hyuuga," Shikamaru said with a snort as he took his seat. Un-freaking-likely.

"Gotta give them some credit," Chouji said good-naturedly as he reached for the menu excitedly.

 _Right,_ Shikamaru thought drily and in amusement, _you wouldn't mind._

How he ever forgot that his best friend was ruled by his stomach was beyond him.

"Chouji, don't bother," Kiba told the Akimichi who frowned at the menu in his hand, a look of mixed longing and frustration on his face at being denied the pleasures that laid beneath the cover. Kiba's grin turned feral. "We ordered _kaiseki_."

Chouji looked at Kiba like he was the reincarnate of Buddha just as the door opened to admit Team Gai and Hinata. Shikamaru face-palmed at the evil, all-knowing smirk Kiba sent Neji's way. Alert your enemy. Way to go. Great way to go.

The dog-nin stood up, cheeky grin firmly in place, as he walked over to his teammate.

"Here, Hinata, we're sitting here," Kiba announced as he took Hinata by the arm and led her towards Shino and… Naruto. Hinata's eyes widened as she realised exactly what Kiba was intending to do. She tried to protest but Kiba's raucous voice overwhelmed hers and soon Hinata found herself doing a fantastic impression of a tomato as she sat right next to Naruto.

If Shikamaru were to be completely honest, it wasn't a complete accident that he was left sitting next to the empty seats. Tenten huffing and demanding a seat next to Ino so that she could talk to the Yamanaka and Sakura was kind of easy to predict as well. Chouji and Shikamaru moved down a seat to accommodate the weapons master and now there were only two seats to choose from: one beside Shikamaru and another beside Shino.

He knew Neji wouldn't sit choose the seat next to Shino because that would make for awkward or no conversation. And besides, if he wanted to keep an eye on Hinata, the seat next to Shikamaru would provide the best view. Once again, not completely unintentional. Nor sinister. Neji eventually choosing to sit next to him was a result of pure and simple deduction about his friends' personalities and behaviours.

He also needed to know that Neji wasn't actually actively avoiding him like the plague.

"Shino-kun!" Lee said excitedly and went to sit next to Shino, just as Shikamaru expected. He had seen Neji discreetly whisper something to Lee, no doubt something about the seating arrangements.

"Hyuuga," Shikamaru greeted casually as Neji slid into the seat beside him.

"Nara," Neji returned politely.

And all hopes of civility and decorum were tossed out the window like trash when Naruto opened his mouth.

"NEJI!"

"… Naruto."

"You're a Jounin!"

_Way to go, Captain Obvious._

"… Yes."

"Man, that must be like super awesome."

"Nah, Jounin isn't awesome," Kiba cut in with a smirk in Neji's direction. " _ANBU_ is awesome."

Ino groaned in frustration and shot Kiba an annoyed look, her disdain plain on her face. "Are you still on about that, dog-boy?"

"What about it, flower-girl?" the dog-nin taunted back, eyes gleaming. He looked annoyed but Shikamaru could see beneath that tough exterior and what lay beneath was a kicked puppy. Ino really needed to mince her words sometimes. Most of the time. Well, actually, all the time. Shikamaru really ought to introduce his childhood friend to a close friend of his, called 'tact'.

"You'd never make ANBU, period," Ino said bluntly, not caring (or unaware) that she was making pup Kiba whimper and folded her arms.

"Sure, sweetheart," Kiba retorted drily, taking everything in stride though Shikamaru saw the flash of hurt in his eyes. "When I do, you'll be the first to know."

"Aren't their identities supposed to be kept secret?" Naruto asked with a frown, cutting in without meaning to and all the more better because of that. At least it shut Ino up.

"Yeah, but they can tell their family members and stuff," Shikamaru replied in a bored monotone. "Unspoken rule."

"And how'd you know that?" Kiba asked, eyeing Shikamaru suspiciously.

"You know the Jounin Commander? Spiky, pineapple hair? Yeah, my dad."

Kiba rolled his eyes before they brightened when the door slid open and waiters came in carrying their first dish. Chouji looked like the doors to heaven had opened. Neji said nothing but Shikamaru had a feeling that Neji was appraising the dishes. Once the food was set and the waiters gone, the conversation continued.

"I think Jounin is pretty cool too though," Naruto said earnestly with a sincere smile at Neji as he gave the Hyuuga a thumbs-up that looked eerily similar to Gai's and Lee's. "Congrats, Neji."

"Thank you, Naruto."

Kiba scoffed loudly. "There we go with the Hyuuga politeness crap. Decorum. Propriety. Ugh." The Inuzuka shuddered.

A muscle in Neji's face twitched but the Hyuuga wisely ignored the comment and drank his tea instead. Shikamaru quietly refilled his tea for him.

"When people praise you, you thank them. Why is that? Because it's common courtesy. Well, Kiba obviously wouldn't know that."

Well. Shino really did hold grudges. For a looonnnggg time. The world could have spun on its axis a million times and humanity might have evolved. And Shino's grudge would still remain, even if the man himself were gone.

"Oh my god," Ino said suddenly, excitement in her voice and drawing the attention of the people at the table. "Isn't Hanabi's birthday coming up soon?"

"Yes, it is," Hinata said with a bright smile. It was clear to anyone that she loved her sister dearly. "It's this coming weekend actually."

"Yes, I know! We've received the invitation," Ino said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. It was let down that day. "I can't wait! Daddy ordered a new _custom-made_ kimono for me last week just because and I can't wait to wear it."

"Is it purple?" Shikamaru deadpanned just for the sake of it.

" _Lilac._ "

"Purple, then."

"That's nice," Sakura cut in, half in an attempt to stop the childish squabble and half in an attempt to get Ino to shut up about her good fortunes. No one paying attention would miss the bitter tone in her voice but apparently the Yamanaka did.

"I know right. Daddy's awesome."

Sakura sulked and Naruto tried to cheer her up. His efforts were rewarded with Sakura punching him. Hinata immediately fussed over the Uzumaki who beamed at her and told her everything was fine, that Sakura did it out of love. He didn't notice the hurt in her eyes. Nor the glare Neji sent his way.

"Oh my god. Chouji. Shikamaru."

"Yeah?" both boys were looking at Ino expectantly and suspiciously as she rummaged around in her pouch. Chouji looked kind of eager, as if he expected more food. Shikamaru backed away a little, afraid that she'd pull out some sort of torture device.

"Aha!" Ino pulled out two identical brooches, smiling like a Cheshire cat. She presented them to her two teammates proudly. "Team 10 brooches!"

"Aww that's so cute," Tenten cooed happily. Neji knew it was more for the sake of embarrassing the guys more than anything. He shot her an exasperated glance that she returned with a gleeful smile.

 _Behave,_ he mouthed to her. She stuck out her tongue at him.

Ino was still holding and she gave Chouji a pointed glance. Putting down his chopsticks, Chouji accepted the brooch graciously and tucked it away safely in his pocket. "Thanks, Ino."

The girl grinned and turned to Shikamaru.

"Nuh-uh." Shikamaru folded his arms. "No."

Ino's pout was petulant and angry. "Why not!"

"Don't wanna."

"Shikamaru," she growled.

"Not gonna happen."

"Nara."

"Seriously, not happening, Yamanaka. Come on, even Asuma wouldn't wear that." Okay, so the brooch wasn't too bad-looking. It was actually really artistic with a single flower on it, but it was too girly. Come on.

"As a matter of fact," Ino said with a slow drawl. "I gave it to him yesterday and he said he'd wear it."

"Goodness, what did you do to him?" No kidding, Shikamaru was genuinely worried about his sensei.

Ino scoffed and folded her arms. "He's an agreeable man."

"You coerced him." Fact.

Ino stuck out her tongue at him. "You're the only one I have to coerce. Uncooperative. How upset Asuma would be. To think he always prided himself on our teamwork."

Ino's hand fell away from her body and she sniffed. Shikamaru rolled his eyes skyward. Ino sniffed louder this time and brought a hand up to her mouth.

"I just thought," she sobbed, eyes shining with unshed tears. "I just – " she cut off with another sob, burying her head in her hands.

"Oi, Shikamaru, just man up and wear it, won't you?" Kiba said, sounding rather anxious for a change.

"Ino," Shikamaru said sternly. "You're not allowed to do this."

She looked up, big blue eyes innocently peering over her hands. She made Shikamaru look like a right bully. "Do what?"

"Use the waterworks?"

She blinked at him slowly.

"Last sleepover. Which happened _last week_ by the way since obviously you've developed dementia. I won Scrabble, so you can't use the waterworks."

Ino's lips had curled into a frown. At once, both teammates looked at Chouji for judgement.

The Akimichi swallowed his food and smacked his lips together in clear appreciation before turning to Ino. "He's right, Ino."

"Ugh, whatever," Ino said with a roll of her eyes as her tears magically vanished. She flopped back against the chair and eyed Shikamaru darkly.

"What the heck!" Kiba exclaimed, looking as if he was about to leap to his feet in indignation. "I thought you were seriously going to cry!"

"You wouldn't be the first," Shikamaru said with a scoff.

"Nor the last," Chouji agreed and the two best friends grinned at each other, sharing a quick high-five.

Ino grumbled and picked her purse up. She stalked over and slapped both of their heads with it before returning to her seat, daintily placing her pouch back where it belonged, as if she didn't just inflict violence onto her two teammates. Who also happened to be her best friends.

Shikamaru rubbed his head, mumbling about 'troublesome, violent women', 'mothers', 'purple', and 'giant fan'.

The next round of food entered and that made Chouji forget all about the pain as he eagerly sized up the dishes. One of the best things about Taiyo was that the waiters just seemed to know the exact timing to bring the next set of food in such that there was never a period of extended waiting. In other words, it was Chouji's paradise. Now, if only the food were never-ending.

"Neji."

The Hyuuga paused before tilting his head slightly. "Yes, Shino?"

"This birthday invitation… has it been sent to all clans?"

And then Hoheto's worry about missing out something suddenly made sense. The Aburame. He had forgotten the Aburame.

"Not yet," Neji replied courteously, ignoring Hinata's bewildered stare. "Some cards have yet to be sent out due to an error in information."

"Really?" Kiba asked with a knowing smirk, nudging Shino roughly in the elbow. "Cos Ma told me about it _yesterday._ Ey, Chouji?"

Chouji nodded, too happy stuffing his face to notice the upcoming standoff between Aburame and Inuzuka. "Yeah, dad told me about it yesterday too."

Kiba's devious smirk was aimed at Shino. " _One_ clan's card had a mistake, it would seem. Oh, wait," Kiba gasped in fake horror, "or were they _forgotten_?"

Shino slowly pushed his glasses up with his left hand. His right hand was trembling slightly and the chopsticks looked like they were about to slip out of his grasp. Neji was about to say something when Shikamaru cleared his throat.

"Mine too."

"What?" Kiba asked, mouth agape as he snapped his head from Shino to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru had Shino's undivided attention as well.

"My clan hasn't been invited too."

Chouji made to say something but shut up when he felt Shikamaru's kick under the table.

"But Shikamaru – " he shot Ino a pointed look and she laughed, immediately getting the hint. She lifted up the brooch in one hand, smirk already victorious. Shikamaru hesitated before he rolled his eyes and gave a curt nod. Ino smiled sweetly. Too sweetly. "You should know though. I _told_ you."

"Yes, but mom keeps complaining about it," Shikamaru said with a nonchalant shrug. He looked down as Chouji nudged the brooch into his hands. He sulked and placed the brooch into his pocket before glancing across the table.

Ino – 309. Shikamaru – -11.

So. The Yamanaka was really good at getting things to go her way.

Shino was once again satisfied with the world, and his appetite was also revived as he heartily (or at least Shikamaru assumed that was the case) dug into his food. Kiba looked as put out as his fun had been like a weak fire so he settled for making fun of Naruto, the two once again engaged in an idiotic banter with Hinata caught in the crossfire.

Neji looked like he wanted to say something but scoffed softly to himself when Hinata stuttered something, drawing Naruto's attention. His cousin would be fine. Hopefully. He turned to the Nara who was eating silently beside him. Occasionally, Shikamaru would drop an extra piece or two into his best friend's plate and Chouji would smile at him gratefully.

"Nara," Neji murmured quietly.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for just now. You didn't have to… thanks."

"Welcome, Hyuuga."

Neji was about to turn away when Shikamaru spoke again.

"You owe me."

Neji settled back and quirked an eyebrow. "Do I now?"

Shikamaru nodded knowingly, a smirk playing on his lips. "Hyuuga don't lie, right?"

Neji sighed. The Nara could be so insufferable sometimes. "Fine, I owe you. What do you want?"

"I'll let you know when I know." Shikamaru tilted his head in a small bow and turned to his left to engage Chouji in conversation.

"Woah, wait, Shikamaru WHAT?"

Shikamaru knew that tone. It was the are-you-serious-no-way tone. The tone when one discovered someone had done something incredible and out of the world. In other words, a very troublesome tone. Also, Shikamaru was very sure that Naruto did _not_ just mention his name so he continued talking to Chouji.

"Oh my god, Shikamaru you WHAT?"

Yup, not talkin' about him.

"Err Shikamaru? I think half the table is staring at you."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and turned his head back to the table. Indeed, four sets of curious and awe-filled eyes were on him. No, wait, actually he couldn't tell what Shino's eyes were like. Lee and Neji paused in their conversation and the former frowned.

"What's going on?"

"Shikamaru pulled a Superman, that's what," Kiba said with a wild grin. He turned to Neji. "How was it playing damsel in distress, Majesty? And I mean your royal _Queen_ Majesty."

Comprehension dawned on Neji and Shikamaru at the same time and they glanced at each other, twin expressions of exasperation on their faces. Shikamaru turned and eyed the culprit. Ino was innocently spearing a piece of meat and she smiled widely at the Nara when she caught his eye.

"I never thought that Shikamaru would be so brave and self-sacrificial, you know," Ino said empathetically, wiping a non-existent stray tear, every part the proud and kind teammate. "I was so shocked, but mostly proud. Little Shikamaru all grown up."

"I'm older than you," Shikamaru deadpanned.

"By a day," Ino scoffed and she pointed her fork at Shikamaru. "Besides, I'm more mature than you."

The retort was on the tip of Shikamaru's mouth but he swallowed it. He wasn't going to say it, especially not after he reprimanded Temari for it.

"Dan-ge-rous," Kiba said with a low whistle.

"That was very admirable, Shikamaru," Hinata said softly, eyes locking onto his for no longer than half a second before she looked away. "Thank you."

"Wel – "

"Man, but Shikamaru though, weird!"

Shikamaru's jaw locked shut as he looked to Hinata's left.

"And why is that, Kiba?" Chouji sounded genuinely upset.

"Because he's so lazy and stuff," Kiba said, having the guts to laugh. "I wouldn't think that he'd do this kind of thing for well, Neji, of all people."

Neji glanced at him. Unimpressed.

"Well," Sakura said with a giggle. "He was really worried."

Shikamaru was kind of shocked but not really. Sakura was… known for being giggly about these kinds of things. More so than Ino.

"Yeah, I know right. I think I was more afraid that he _chose_ to go rather than him actually going," Ino said, joining in the laughter.

Maybe they were equally irritating after all.

"I'd sooner expect him to do this for someone he has a crush on," Ino continued, eyeing Shikamaru knowingly and the Nara almost choked.

"Maybe." Kiba's tone took a scheming turn. "Maybe he likes Neji."

Neji's expression didn't shift. Shikamaru froze and his breath caught it in his throat.

"Please," Ino said, rolling her eyes. "I was talking about Temari."

Shikamaru found it easier to breathe again.

"Actually," Naruto started seriously, a frown on his face as he looked at Shikamaru. It was that look he got when he was upset about his friends putting themselves in the line of danger, never mind that _he_ was the one doing that more often than not. The Nara prepared himself for a lecture on valuing his life and blah, especially when Naruto sucked in a deep breath. Hinata was looking at him, admiration plain on her face.

"Naruto – " Sakura started but paused when Naruto held up a steady hand. The Haruno fell silent, a wistful look on her face.

The Uzumaki shook his head slowly. "Sakura-chan, I just need to know one thing."

"Naruto…"

"What is Luqiam Vito?"

Silence.

Chouji's tofu slipped from his chopsticks onto the plate.

Shikamaru was in between a rock and a hard place – to laugh or to cry.

Neji let out a low sigh.

Hinata's look of admiration was slowly turning into disbelief but she didn't want that emotion directed at Naruto so she looked more like she just swallowed a bottle of pure lemon juice more than anything.

Tenten sniggered and took a sip of her tea.

Ino blinked slowly as she processed the extent of Naruto's idiocy.

Even Shino shifted in his seat so that he could look at Naruto.

Lee looked like he was wondering the same thing.

Kiba was turning red from trying not to burst out laughing.

More silence.

Eventually punctured by Sakura's fist connecting with Naruto's head.

Well, to Naruto's credit, he did ask that question in a really serious tone.

"Can't you just ask from the start instead of acting like you knew what everyone was talking about?!" Sakura shouted as Naruto cowered under his arms.

"SAKURA-CHAN I'M SORRY!"

Chortles went around the table at Team 7's display. Shikamaru couldn't help but laugh along; Naruto was a natural world-class comedian. With a twinge, he wondered why the hell the Uzumaki was so ostracised when he was younger. Naruto was obviously not a bad guy, and as far as personality and loyalty went, he definitely gave well, Sasuke, a run for his money. And name. And reputation. And just about everything under the sun really.

Naruto put his arms down meekly and stared up at Sakura cautiously. "Besides, if Kiba knew…"

"Oi. Watch it." Kiba directed the end of his chopsticks at Naruto before using the other side to tap against the side of his head. "I have this. You don't."

Naruto growled as he turned to Kiba. "You don't have it either!"

Shikamaru wasn't sure if Naruto knew that he had just insulted himself as well.

"Oh yeah?" Kiba shot back, fangs bared. "Well, evidently I do. Since I know what Liquam Vitae is."

Silence. Not of the peaceful kind.

"Kiba… what did you say?" Shikamaru asked slowly though he was sure that he didn't hear wrongly.

"Liquam Vitae," Kiba replied earnestly, obviously feeling very assured in his intelligence.

"Right."

Neji sighed again and Shikamaru saw the twitching of his fingers.

"Idiot," Naruto guffawed. "It's Luqiam Vito."

"Liquam Vitae," Kiba retorted calmly.

"Luqiam Vito!"

"Liquam Vitae!"

"LUQIAM VITO!"

"LIQUAM VITAE!"

Sakura cracked her knuckles and punched them both on the head with a force that looked violent enough to kill.

"Ow!" both boys cried out in indignation as they held their injured head in their hands.

"Lu. Cem. Vi. Tae." Ino said slowly, rolling the syllabuses off her tongue. She sniggered when they glared at her. "Idiots."

"You're not that smart!" Naruto shouted back.

"She was rookie of the year," Shikamaru pointed out and his bored look turned into exasperation when bewildered looks were sent his way. "Gods, how can you not know? She wouldn't shut up for a month!"

Ino willed Shikamaru to death with her eyes.

"A month and a half," Chouji corrected and the Yamanaka turned her freezing eyes onto the Akimichi instead. He held up his hands and offered her a good-natured smile.

"Ugh, can't get angry at Chouji. It's like bullying a cute little bunny," she grumbled under her breath.

"Gee, thanks," Shikamaru intoned and went ignored. He was _not_ going to pout.

"I don't like remembering things that damage my self-esteem," Kiba stated simply like that resolved everything.

"Why? Your self-esteem needs to be proportionate to your brain," Naruto shot back, smirking at the aghast look on Kiba's face, and looking very proud that he said something smart. Relatively.

"Indeed." Shino offered his two cents' worth. "It would seem to me that your self-esteem does in fact require some damage, if not a lot of damage."

Kiba growled at the two of them before he snorted and leant back in his seat, an evil look gracing his features. "Well, at least Naruto recognised me when he came back. Oh, wait, he totally didn't recognise you, right, Shino?"

It was really quite hilarious that Kiba could always play the same cards again the Aburame and the latter would always fall for it. Though, it was getting a little tiresome.

Shino turned to Kiba and Shikamaru could see some bugs flying around the insect-user. Kiba was shooting them weary glances but made no offers of apologies. This was really getting out of hand.

"Kiba, Shino, please stop," Hinata said softly but they both apparently heard her for they simultaneously turned away from each other. Kiba let out a loud 'hmph' and crossing his arms.

"Mature," Ino muttered to Sakura who rolled her eyes.

The rest of dinner – thankfully – went by without much fuss. Most of it was spent on Naruto telling the others the training and adventures that he had under the guidance of Jiraiya. By the end of it, Kiba seemed pretty much jealous but had a new look of determination that looked well on him.

And then dinner ended.

Shikamaru shot Kiba and Naruto a wry look. The two mischief-makers were ogling and making funny faces at each other, their eyebrows doing really creative acrobatics.

"Oh guys," Kiba said pleasantly as he stood up, Naruto following his lead. "We have to go because we have an appointment."

He subtly kicked Shino who glanced at him for a full five seconds before rising. Shikamaru wanted to smack his own face. They weren't… were they?

"Yeah, all of us have to go," Naruto said, nodding seriously as he guided Sakura up slowly who pulled Ino along. Ino looked like she wanted to drag Tenten along as well just because but the weapon master stayed after seeing Neji shake his head, a small movement which went unnoticed by most in the room.

The Uzumaki was making faces at Lee too. The green-clad ninja made to stand but was halted by Neji's grip on his wrist. It was subtle so only Shikamaru noticed. Lee frowned in confusion but eventually sat down, shaking his head at Naruto slowly. The Uzumaki looked crestfallen, like he had failed to save a comrade. It was all very dramatic and made Shikamaru snort in amusement.

Kiba had coerced Hinata into standing as well, and was making faces at Shikamaru and Chouji. The former pointedly ignored him. The latter was too engrossed in finishing up the last of his food.

 _Your loss,_ Kiba mouthed to the Nara.

 _Yours,_ Shikamaru thought with certainty.

"Well, gotta go," the Inuzuka announced as he and Naruto made a dash for the door, dragging their teammates along.

"Hey!" Tenten shouted after them, standing up with both hands on the table. "What about the bill?"

"Let them go, Tenten," Neji said calmly, drinking his tea.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. He turned to Neji.

"Hyuuga, I'm redeeming that favour now."

Neji looked at him, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. Shikamaru, as always, did catch up quickly. "Done."

"Err, Shikamaru? What's going on?" Chouji was worrying his lower lip.

"I'm not really sure, but Kiba's plan is about to backfire," Shikamaru said, his hypothesis confirmed when Neji smirked.

"If you're in this room, you're safe," Neji said simply.

"Oh…" Chouji said, obviously not comprehending what in the world was going on, but blissfully aware that no harm was about to befall. Then he started. "What about Ino?"

"Tough luck," Shikamaru said with a shrug. So he was feeling vindictive. So what?

"Hyuuga." Tenten rapped her knuckles against the table. "Explain."

"Inuzuka – " Neji spoke the name like he was tasting bad wine " – somehow got it into his head that I would be footing this bill."

Chouji's jaw dropped and asked, "how did you know that?", unintentionally giving away the fact that he was in the know.

"Deduction," Neji replied simply, not delving into anything deeper though he did give Chouji a look that sent the Chuunin squirming.

"So, are you?" Lee asked, eyes wide. Shikamaru could practically see the calculations going on in his head. As well as the moment he gave up. "It's too expensive, Neji!"

Neji scoffed, crossing his arms. "Please, Lee, I'm not going to pay. Inuzuka is. Well, part of it."

"You said everyone in here is safe?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow. "So that means the people outside are sharing our bill."

"Spot on as always," Neji said. Shikamaru liked to think that it was a praise.

Neji finished his tea and surveyed the table. "I believe we are done here?"

"Oh, Neji." Tenten's eyes were sparkling with vicious mischief as they made their way out of the room. "Do we get to witness their suffering?"

"If you wish," Neji said, shrugging one shoulder. "I was thinking of taking the side exit, but – " Neji changed direction " – if you want to see them."

Shikamaru wouldn't admit it but he wanted to see them too. Okay, so he was feeling really vindictive.

"Ah, Hyuuga-sama," the waiter standing at the counter greeted as they walked over. Kiba, Naruto and the rest were there. And obviously not allowed to leave. "Thank you for your patronage!"

"Neji! What's going on?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"Funny you should ask," Tenten snapped, and the moment that realisation dawned on them was almost comedic.

Neji tilted his head in greeting. "You're welcome, Tetsu." Neji turned to his cousin. "Hinata, coming?"

Hinata looked torn between her teammates and her cousin before she stuttered an apology and went over to Neji's side.

"What the hell, Hyuuga!" Kiba's indignant roar followed them out into the open.

Shikamaru and Tenten were snickering heartily. Even Chouji and Lee were laughing, though the former looked kind of guilty about it.

"Erm Nii-san." Hinata was tugging at her sleeve as she glanced around. "Isn't it bad to make them pay for everything? I mean – "

"They started it," Tenten scoffed, folding her arms. "They wanted to _con_ us, Hinata! They wanted to con your cousin!"

"Like inexperienced con artists," Shikamaru snorted.

"Indeed, that is the case, but they are still our friends," Lee said with a deep frown on his face. Ah, conscience. Bless you.

"Oh come on," Shikamaru said, drawing everyone's attention. "Neji isn't Kiba."

Neji smiled lightly before it disappeared. "And what makes you say that, Nara?"

Shikamaru looked at him in the eyes evenly. "You've paid your portion already."

Neji nodded in agreement.

"And I'm guessing you paid for us too?" Shikamaru asked, gesturing around the group.

Neji nodded again.

"But Nii-san, the sum they're asking Kiba and the rest is exorbitant," Hinata whispered, eyes wide.

"Tetsu's just messing with them."

"Oh." Hinata looked immensely relieved.

Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged looks – do not ever cross Hyuuga Neji.

"Wait…" Chouji spoke as he looked at Neji in confusion. "How did you know how many to pay for…? I mean I get that you'll pay for Hinata and your team. But me and Shikamaru?"

"That, I wanna know too," Shikamaru said, raising an eyebrow.

Neji pointedly looked away. "Deduction."

"Uh-huh."

The Hyuuga chose to ignore the sarcasm.

"Who cares?" Tenten said, saving the Hyuuga as she walked over to her best friend, linking her arm with his. "Let's be gracious. Thank you, Neji. And now we are going for dessert. You and me."

"Lee, aren't you joining them?" Chouji asked enthusiastically. Obviously, he was hoping for an invite. No Akimichi in their right mind would say no to dessert.

"Nope," Lee said, giving him a thumbs-up. "Gai-sensei is giving me extra training now!"

"… You really shouldn't train after you eat," Shikamaru pointed out logically. Though, somehow that green armour must be an impregnable wall against logic.

"Don't worry about me, Shikamaru," Lee said enthusiastically, puffing his chest out. "Gai-sensei and I will have a passionate talk about our training regime first before we start any exercise."

"… Sure."

"I shall set forth now with the blazing light of youth!"

"Good luck, Lee," Tenten said, all smiles, and obviously glad that she wasn't going to suffer through Gai's torturous training in the middle of the night.

"Take care," Neji said.

"Right, ta-ta," Tenten said before dragging Neji off. "See you guys when we do!"

"I'll see you back at the Compound, Nii-san," Hinata said and Neji nodded.

The three remaining ninja watched as the two rounded the corner before leaving. The two boys walked Hinata home first before retiring to Chouji's house. Because Shikamaru was not going to bear the brunt of Ino's anger (for abandoning her) alone the next day when she broke down his bedroom door.

* * *

_Equal parts good, equal parts bad. Neji, that's what life is – balance. Yin and yang complement each other, like the Main and Branch families complement each other. Equal parts good, equal parts bad._

Hizashi's words swirled around like wine in a glass in Neji's mind as he stared at his reflection, hyaline eyes fixed on the curse seal. Reaching forward, his fingertips touched polished glass and traced the outline of it slowly, as if in a hypnotised trance.

_Equal parts good, equal parts bad._

Neji snatched his fingers back from the mirror as if burned and found moonstone eyes glaring back at him. Closing his eyes, Neji counted to ten slowly, breathing in on every odd number and exhaling on every even number. He opened his eyes, spared a lingering look on the mark on his forehead before reaching for the bandages and started covering it up. Fastening his hitai-ate securing around his head, Neji stood and lingered on his reflection awhile before turning and exiting his room.

It was Hanabi's birthday that day and the clans were due to arrive soon. Neji didn't have to act as an usher for them – that job was delegated to other members of the Branch Family – but it was only appropriate to be present before they arrived. Usually, other clans were only invited for milestones ages but Hanabi was set to travel with Hiashi soon and was missing her tenth birthday and so it was decided that a celebration would be held for her ninth birthday instead.

"Nii-chan!"

Neji paused into his tracks as Hanabi ran over to him, a flurry of yellow and white robes. Natsu hurried after her, bowing slightly when she saw Neji. Why she accorded him such respect since they were both essentially from the Branch Family, Neji didn't know.

"How do I look?" Hanabi twirled in a little circle, smiling up at him.

"Beautiful, my dear," Neji complimented honestly. "Perfect."

Hinata would have blushed. But since this was Hanabi, she smirked, flipped her hair over her shoulder and laid a hand on her hip.

"I know right."

Neji chuckled fondly and petted her hair once before sweeping past her. "I have to be at the Hall first."

"See you!"

Half an hour later, all the clans were seated at their respective tables. Most clans occupied around two tables as not everyone had to be present since there was no way any place would be able to accommodate so many people. There was a single path from the door to the main table where Hanabi and the main family were seated. Before dinner commenced, each clan would present their gifts to Hanabi on that walkway. It was all very formal and Neji could already see Kiba rolling his eyes.

"Akimichi."

The role call had begun. Akimichi Chouza and Akimichi Chouji rose with an unexpected grace and brought their gifts up to the table.

Neji tuned it all out. Tokuma didn't look very interested in what was going on either. Neither did Hoheto.

 _Table of rebels,_ Neji thought drily.

"Nara."

Neji wasn't interested. Really, he wasn't. But he couldn't help but glance over. He felt his breath catch as his eyes landed on Shikamaru. If he was being completely honest with himself, Shikamaru was already handsome normally but decked out in his clan's formal wear (which was even more extravagant than the kimono Tsunade had prepared for Kigakure) he looked absolutely stunning.

Shikamaru was without his usual slouch and he wore his clan's crest with pride. Neji couldn't tear his eyes away, so he pretended to look at Hanabi instead. Shikaku was talking and while at any other time, Shikamaru would only be courteous enough to put on an act of paying attention, it was clear that he was completely focused on the task at hand.

_Maybe because she's your coursin…?_

_Don't be stupid; he's doing his duty as his clan's heir. He's always serious when it comes to his obligations._

Neji felt like rolling his eyes at himself but he also felt like smiling as he watched Shikamaru. Why was he even talking to himself? And where were these thoughts coming from?

Shikamaru was talking now and while Neji couldn't really hear what he was saying, he could hear the distant rumbling timbre. He was smiling before he realised it. Finally tearing his eyes away, he looked down at the table and wondered what the hell was wrong with him. It must have been the training with Gai earlier that day. He was so tired that he was ready to drop at any moment, so he just wasn't processing things with his normal attitude and aptitude.

After Shikaku and Shikamaru had finished exchanging pleasantries with Hiashi and Hanabi, they turned to walk back to their seat. Shikamaru caught Neji's eyes and he smiled faintly, looking as if he was about to lift his hand but stopped himself in time. It wouldn't be appropriate.

Neji smiled back softly and tilted his head slightly in greeting.

A warm, pleasant buzz remained with him after that.

It was probably because of the amount of people in the room.

* * *

Hanabi was, simply put, delighted. Everyone was lovely with their words and the presents were to die for. She still couldn't quite digest the fact that all the great clans in Konoha were here in _her_ honour. She hadn't thought herself quite so important.

Glancing over at Neji, she sighed to herself. She had wished her cousin would be seated at this table with her, to share her joy with her, but alas it was _inappropriate,_ as her grandfather had no qualms reminding her.

The fact was that Neji was from the Branch Family. His sole duty was to protect the Main Family, especially her, the heiress. That was all there was to his existence. And Neji no doubt did protect her.

But, Hanabi thought sadly, he was so much more than _just_ a protector.

He was her teacher. Her brother. Her anchor. And then some.

* * *

"Remember: your mind is your greatest enemy."

Hanabi paused in her actions and twisted her body slightly so that she could see Neji, elegantly seated at the side of the dojo, green tea steaming gently on the wooden tea tray beside him. A tranquil picture. A somewhat mocking contrast to Hanabi's current state: fringe plastered to her forehead, sweat steadily dripping onto the floor, panting harshly - the only sounds in the room.

"My mind?" she asked, turning fully so that she could face him properly.

"You're thinking too much," Neji explained, lifting up his teacup and taking a small sip before placing it down.

Hanabi felt like an uncultured idiot as she questioned, "thinking too much?"

"Yes," Neji replied in an even tone, but kindly, unlike Hibi and Hiashi. The thought of disappointing the two men sent a wave of terror through the young girl. Neji tutted lightly, drawing her attention and her heart leapt, thinking that heavens she disappointed him too.

"I-"

"Hanabi, please," Neji said gently and yet with a hint of scolding in his voice as moonlit eyes landed on her. She resisted the urge to take a step back. Whoever said Neji wasn't scary either had a session with Ibiki before or needed a check at the psych ward for their delusion. "Your thoughts are loud enough to rouse even Nara Shikamaru from his sleep."

Nara Shikamaru. The only one who managed to become a Chuunin. She thought she saw a flash of a smirk appear on Neji's face but she couldn't be sure. With a start, she realised that Neji was still a Genin. Gods, no way. His skills were already better than most Chuunins. And again, that reminded her of her own inadequacy.

"But, Nii-chan, I don't want to disappoint anyone," she admitted softly.

Complete silence, only interrupted at periodic intervals by the distant tik-tok of the _shishiodoshi_.

"Those thoughts will just get in the way of training," Neji said eventually. "Stop thinking about how you'll disappoint people if you can't do it and focus on just doing it." His gaze turned sharp. "If Hinata can do it, there's no reason you can't."

"But... I'm just afraid that I can't do it..." She wanted to stop but something about Neji just made her want to curl up and be the little Hyuuga princess that she never really had a chance to be. "I'm _supposed_ to be a genius. I'm _supposed_ to have gotten this a long time ago."

"Even geniuses fail," Neji told her, tilting his head a little to stare at the main doors. "Nara Shikamaru failed his first Chuunin mission." Neji's lips twisted into a wry smirk that bordered more on fondness than cruelty. "But no one died. He didn't give up and look at him now."

Hanabi's eyes trailed over to the scar located just above Neji's heart and once again the dangers of being a shinobi hit her. And how she was almost sent into that life. _Supposed_ to be sent into that life. She didn't know if she felt grateful or guilty. Or if everything was simply predestined.

"And look at Hinata, your sister. Abandoned by your father and deemed worthless by your grandfather and – " a grim smile tugged at Neji's lips – "once labelled a failure by me." His smile turned gentle. "Now one of the greatest shinobi I've ever had the pleasure to work with."

Hanabi's eyes widened at the open display of admiration in her cousin's voice and eyes, and found the desire to gain the same recognition strengthened within her. She smirked playfully.

"Oh and Nii-chan," she cooed playfully.

He quirked an eyebrow at her, amusement playing in his eyes. Her tone already told him more than words ever could.

"How long did it take _you_ to master the _Kaiten_?" Oh, the delight in her eyes was positively malicious.

Neji's brow dropped, as did his tone. "Hanabi," he said sternly and she feared that she might have overstepped her boundaries when he smirked. "I believe we were talking about encouraging things here."

Her mouth dropped. Neji had just joked with her. Even though she was sure he was serious about the contents. "Ass," she grumbled under her breath when she composed herself.

"I sure hope your father and grandfather don't have the same good hearing I do," Neji said with a soft chuckle.

"Language, Hanabi," the Hyuuga Heiress mocked in a deep, raspy voice which was presumably Hibi's. It seemed more accurate of a monkey attempting to work his vocal chords in ways they weren't meant to in Neji's opinion. Not far from Hibi then. "The Hyuuga Heiress should never speak in that manner."

"Hell hath no fury like Hibi faced with impropriety."

"Watch your p's and q's, Neji," Hanabi said knowingly.

"Oh my, Hibi-sama, how utterly inappropriate of me." Neji played along, the curve of his lips highlighting his unbridled amusement at the whole situation. Hyuuga Neji - Hyuuga Prodigy; Hyuuga Hanabi - Hyuuga Heiress. Behaving like recalcitrant children.

Hanabi giggled, the mellifluous sound one the room hasn't been graced with in years. The gloom receded like darkness banished by light and Neji smiled just that little bit.

"Hanabi, I believe it is time to return to training," Neji said, his voice devoid of its usual barb.

"Yes, Nii-chan, and I shall get it this time around."

"And I have no doubt that you will."

* * *

The memory receded and Hanabi looked over at her cousin, a sad smile on her lips. They were supposed to be family. He was supposed to be seated here with her, not with a bunch of faceless people who bore the same name. With a pang, Hanabi recognised the double standards in that statement. For were they not family too? And then hit with a revelation so sudden she physically felt dizzy, she stood up.

Eyes turned to her and she saw Hibi's lips turn downwards in warning. She could read the disdain in his expression as clearly as if he had spoken the words – not the time for playing, child. Oh, but it was _never_ the time for playing. She looked from him to her clan members and then to the other clans and almost screamed out loud in frustration when she only saw faceless mannequins staring back at her.

With all the composure she could muster, she told Natsu that she was going to the bathroom and excused herself politely, ignoring the worried and disapproving looks her sister and father gave her. She walked out with all the calm of a box threatening to burst open and sprinted the moment the cold air hit her face.

Hanabi ran without a direction in mind and she soon found herself at the Main Family gardens. Not an entirely bad place to contemplate her life. Sitting down on a tree bark large enough to be carved into a bench, Hanabi put her head in her hands and started taking in deep breaths to hush her beating heart.

She called her family members faceless people. And yet how did they see her? Sure they knew how she looked like because she was always there, an imposing and perhaps altogether unwelcome figure at the top of the food chain. But they didn't see her. They saw a danger. A threat. A... Master. Gods, but she was none of those. She didn't _want_ to be any of those.

_But you're expected to be. You're the Hyuuga Heiress._

Her grandfather's words that once made her so proud now only caused an ache so great that she thought this must be what the activated curse seal felt like. And suddenly she also heard the unspoken words: it doesn't matter what you want.

Oh gods, how she felt like screaming her lungs out.

"My dear petulant child, do you know how unacceptable that behaviour was? Utterly appalling."

The terror and panic left her. Hanabi smiled in spite of herself. Hibi's words. Neji's voice. Her anchor in this stormy, unforgiving sea. What would she have done if he had never reached out to her back then? Maybe, she wouldn't have cared so much; she would have still been too absorbed with herself that nothing else mattered. But no, she couldn't think of living that way any more than she could bear disappointing her father and grandfather.

"Nii-chan." Her voice carried no remorse for her actions.

Neji chuckled in amusement as he sat down beside her, reaching out to pet her hair gently. She let out a soft sigh and relaxed into his touch, scooting over so that she could lean into his chest. He draped a protective arm over her.

"Nii-chan, why did we only start talking to each other so late?" Hanabi asked, peering up at him through her dark tresses.

"Well, I doubt we would have gotten along before that."

"I saw Nii-chan during the Chuunin exams," there was awe in Hanabi's eyes and voice, "Nii-chan, you were amazing."

Neji laughed, a rich baritone that sounded like music to Hanabi's ears. "But I wasn't a good person then, Hanabi. Listen, you can be the strongest but it's all for naught if you do it only for yourself."

Hanabi bit her lower lip as the gravity of what she had done weighed over her like a heavy stone. She had embarrassed her clan when they had held a party in her honour. "Nii-chan, do you think I'm selfish?"

Neji hummed in response, neither disagreeing nor agreeing. "I want to know why you ran away."

Hanabi groaned in frustration, her hands curling into fists by her sides, her left hand creasing Neji's robes. Her eyes were steeled with unbridled anguish and her brows were pulled taut with stress marring her young features. Neji could relate to what she was feeling.

"It's just too much. They say this birthday celebration is in my honour," she spat the word with such a strong venom that even Neji was shocked, "but do they see me? We have the best eyes in the whole Konoha, Nii-chan, but can we really see?"

Neji looked down at the little girl in his arms, still so young yet so mature. Mature in the sense that she was actually already contemplating what Neji took years to notice and he felt pride blossoming in him like it once did for Hinata. Sure, Hanabi was, in general, still a spoilt brat who demanded things to go her way but she was growing up. And Neji felt a pang at that. He wanted to protect her from the harsh realities of the world as much as possible but it was a fanciful wish, especially in a clan as blasé as theirs.

"There are people with better eyes than us," Neji said eventually, thoughts drifting to a certain blonde loudmouth but he left it cryptic on purpose, ignoring the confused look that Hanabi casted his way. This was something the younger Hyuuga had to figure out for herself and Neji didn't worry about whether or when she would; she was already halfway there all on her own.

Hanabi started to speak again but Neji wasn't paying attention anymore. His senses sprang on alert and he scanned the area slowly, doing a sweep from left to right. They were surrounded. While Hanabi chattered on, he tightened his grip on her arm, inclining his head to a side. She took the hint and inched closer to him.

"Hanabi," Neji spoke softly, lips barely moving so as to not alert the enemy. "I'll look for the weakest link. You break it and leave. Understand?"

Hanabi wanted to protest, Neji could see it in the way her body stiffened defiantly and her eyes narrowed just that slightest bit but before he could say anything else, she dropped her head and nodded in resignation. Without waiting any second, Neji activated his Byakugan, spotted the weakest member at 4 o'clock and reported it to Hanabi.

As one, they stood, moving swifter than the slice of a sword, hands flaring with chakra and demobilised the two ninjas lying in wait behind the bough of a tree. That immediately caused a panic to ripple amongst the enemy ranks and they broke through the foliage of trees, battle cries filling the air. Neji counted 12 of them.

Hanabi paused midway while running away, turning around with wide eyes as she locked gazes with Neji.

"Hanabi, leave."

With his Byakugan activated, Neji watched the ninja closing in around him. All the while he kept one eye on Hanabi running away from the scene. His jaw tightened when he saw her encounter a stray Kumo-nin but she made quick work of him.

_Smart girl._

Neji scanned over the people in front of him. He slid into position for the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. The Kumo-nins shifted accordingly, high on alert. They were obviously familiar with this move, which just made their motives all the more sinister. How long had they been preparing for this? Neji was about to move when a thought struck him.

_Why not?_

He changed his stance, confusing the shinobi into a stupor, hushed murmurs rippling across them like a stone disturbing still waters. He didn't blame them. He doubted they had seen this move before.

" _Juuken Hou: Kan Kaihou."_

* * *

There was one left.

The one Hanabi had disabled on her way back to the celebration. He stumbled into the cleaing and screamed when he saw he saw the littered bodies of his teammates around him. Their veins were visible against their skin, dyed a dark purplish red. Blood trickled from their ears and noses.

He let out another petrified yelp when a figure materialised in front of him. He went mute as he met Neji's eyes, the white Hyuuga orbs like opal. Lifeless. Cold.

"Plea- please," he stuttered, apparently unsure of what he was pleading for either.

"Are there any of you left?" Neji asked calmly, his tone making it clear that there better not be any lying going on. He left the man squirming on the floor as he walked away to inspect his work. The man let out a frightened gasp as he met the soulless eyes of one teammate. He shook his head frantically as the precarious situation he was in dawned on him. He grabbed Neji's robes desperately, looking at him in frantic fear.

"No, no one's left. Just me. Please, please don't kill me. I have a wife. And children. Please. They need me. I-"

"And so does she."

"What?" The cloud-nin's eyes held a sheen of confusion and that nailed the final nail in his coffin.

"Do you think you're the only one with a family? The girl whose eyes you were after has a family as well."

The man paled drastically as he started to scramble back and away from Neji. The Hyuuga didn't turn around to face him.

"Didn't think about that, did you?"

"Mercy. Have mercy."

Had Neji been any other shonobi, maybe he would have done just that. But, as things stood... The cloud-nin was shit out of luck. When Neji turned around again, the surviving Kumo-nin's eyes widened before he dropped his head and arms. There was no hope. Not now.

"You see," Neji's voice was completely altered from before; cool tones morphed into metallic emptiness, "we don't show mercy."

* * *

"We'll be there soon!" Hanabi shouted over her shoulders, Hiashi and a few other Hyuuga sprinting after her.

"Woah!" She yelped, digging her feet into the ground to halt her rapid advance forward but it wasn't quick enough and she crashed into the sturdy body before her.

Neji's hand settled on her shoulders and he steadied her before he knelt down in front of her, eyes narrowed in concentration as he activated his Byakugan and scanned her for any injuries.

"There was someone lying in wait a few meters back but I defeated him all my own." Hanabi beamed proudly. Then her eyes widened as she remembered exactly why she was there. "Nii-chan! The others-"

"Are already taken care off," Neji said swiftly, standing up and dusting the dirt from his robes. "Hanabi-sama, you should return to the party."

"But Nii-chan-"

"Hanabi, go," Hiashi commanded authoritatively and the young heiress grumbled before turning back around the way she came. Hiashi gave a pointed look to the other shinobi who accompanied him and they nodded once before following after Hanabi, leaving the clan leader and a few Elders behind.

The head of clan turned to look at Neji, a silver of worry beneath the steely moon orbs. The few elders that came along just stared at him impassively. "Hanabi said there were over 10 of them."

"They've already been taken care of," Neji reported calmly.

Just then, a Hyuuga whom Neji recognised as the nephew of one of the elders but didn't know personally, reached them and bowed once.

"Every one of them is dead, sir."

There was a tremor in his voice that didn't go unnoticed. The elders' eyes all widened in surprise and it would have been comical if Neji didn't find it half as offensive. He was a Jounin.

"And you're sure you did it all by yourself?" Hyuuga Hibi asked imperiously, looking at Neji in great contempt.

"Yes, Hibi-sama," Neji answered curtly, not seeing the need to be overly polite.

"And you didn't think to get rid of the bodies?"

"With all due respect, Hibi-sama, I was hoping to do so after someone has verified their deaths," Neji relied smoothly. He would have loved to add exactly why he thought that imperative but bit back the sarcastic comment. It would only serve to get him into trouble that he would rather avoid.

Hibi scoffed softly but otherwise remained silent.

"I will get rid of them if you so wish me to."

"Wait," Hyuuga Hirao interrupted. "I shall very much like to see the damage myself."

"Very well."

Neji turned to lead the way, a smirk naturally forming on his lips.

_That's what I want too._

To say they were stunned still was an understatement. The bloodied bodies of the cloud-nins scattered around the red greenery were met with sharp gasps and heavy gulps. Someone stumbled. Another gripped a branch, only to hurriedly pull it away to check for blood stains.

Good, they recognised the technique. Neji was afraid they wouldn't.

There were murmurings but no one spoke up. Yes, let the elephant in the room wander around and smash things in irreparable smithereens.

"Leave," Hibi said eventually. Quietly. Coldly.

He didn't need to announce to whom he was speaking to. The other Elders shuffled away from the scene, seemingly all too glad to be away.

"Where?" Hibi asked curtly.

Hiashi stared at the scene before him, looking as if his past nightmare had come back to haunt him. Well, that was exactly it.

"Pardon?" Neji asked, tone even and frostily polite.

"Where did you learn this atrocity, boy?" Hibi asked, taking a threatening step forward, finger raised in an accusatory point. He was practically shaking with rage.

"I developed it," Neji said simply.

"LIAR." Hibi roared, an unexpected display of raw emotion, especially from a man who never raised his voice unnecessarily. Hibi glared at Neji's insolent silence and moved to strike the younger Hyuuga.

Neji stood still, prepared to take the hit, but it never came. Hiashi stood between them, blocking his father's assault against his nephew.

Neji felt a slight wave of pity for his uncle. Poor Hiashi. Always stuck in the middle ground. Then that meant he wasn't very different from Neji then, was he? Maybe the only difference was that Neji's chains were silver and Hiashi's were gold. But then again, gold was heavier than silver.

"Father," Hiashi said curtly before turning to Neji.

On Hiashi's best of days, it was already a massive search for the needle in the haystack to pinpoint the man's emotions. Now, Neji could no better tell if his uncle was guilty, disappointed, angry or resigned.

"Neji, explain yourself." It was a direct command void of emotion.

"Kumo-nins invaded the Hyuuga residence with the sole purpose of stealing the Hyuuga's Heiress' eyes and in a bid to protect her, I put them down."

_Consequences be damned._

Neji looked at Hiashi evenly.

 _That's what you did, right, Uncle?_ The thought was a sneer. _You didn't care about the aftermath._

Hibi growled lowly in his throat but Hiashi remained silent and still, an unmovable cenotaph in the midst of a raging sea.

The players might have changed but the situation remained exactly the same as the one eleven years ago. Well, at least there wouldn't be a sacrificial death this time. Kumogakure would never know what happened to their shinobi. Neji made absolute sure of that.

Hiashi didn't seem inclined to say anything more on the matter, and Hibi took that as acquiescence of his authority. Stepping forward, he placed his hands together to form a very familiar sign. Hiashi remained expressionless and motionless. Good. It might have been harder for Neji to do what he intended to do next if Hiashi had attempted to intervene and save him.

"He has to be punished for this _obscene_ display. For this _blasphemy._ For this _desecration_ of the Hyuuga."

Neji let him finish his rant before walking over and passing him a single scroll. He didn't say anything.

"What is this?" the Elder sneered, lips twisted in a nasty scowl. He snatched it from Neji and opened it. As he read the contents, his face turned white with anger and he shook with all the rage of a man scorned and humiliated. He glared up at Neji who presented the opposite picture – a calm mien. "You. _How dare you._ I will _not_ allow this. I will _not._ "

"I'm afraid," Neji said, voice soft and soothing as if he were speaking to an infant, "that this is not up to you, Hibi- _sama_."

Hibi looked as if he had seen a ghost. Neji hoped it was his parents Hibi saw. He glanced over at Hiashi, and for once Neji could read his uncle's face. Without another word, Neji turned and walked away, head held high and strides strong. Hibi's loud moans of injustice and unfairness rang in his ears long after he had left.

He closed his eyes and saw Hiashi's face again.

Betrayed.

Hiashi had looked betrayed.

Neji let out a harsh breath and collapsed against a tree, his eyes remained firmly shut.

* * *

Shikamaru frowned as he glanced at Neji's empty seat. The other clans didn't seem to think anything was amiss and actually, well, nothing was. Hanabi had been absent for a rather long period but she was back now and so were the rest of the Hyuuga.

Except Neji.

The Nara tsk'ed under his breath. It was somehow clear to him that Neji wasn't going to return. Did something happen? Was he in danger? That was highly unlikely, since Hiashi wouldn't still be here then. Unless, of course – Shikamaru's hands curled into fists – the Main Family had something to do with it.

He looked over to Hiashi. He couldn't read the man (he doubted anyone, except his father maybe, could) but even he could tell that something was off.

"Something botherin' you?"

Shikamaru turned to face his father who had clearly been scrutinising his son for a while now. Yoshino was scowling at him. Oops. Usually he could sense his mother's annoyance a mile off. How did he miss that?

"Shikamaru. Behave."

"I _am_ behaving," Shikamaru retorted, not caring that he sounded more like he was Hanabi's age than his own.

Shikaku hummed as he brought the glass of wine to his lips. He took a large gulp, much to Yoshino's disapproval as she huffed and folded her arms. Shikaku waved someone over to refill his glass. Shikamaru frowned when he realised the pale eyes and the headband across the forehead. So the Branch Family members were playing waiters, huh?

 _It certainly saves money,_ Shikamaru thought disparagingly.

Whenever the Nara, or any other clan really, held an event, they usually hired waiters from outside. Their own family members weren't made to do such banal jobs. It just… wasn't heard of.

Shikaku took another sip of wine before he settled cool obsidian orbs on Shikamaru. The younger Nara stiffened in his seat.

"Go."

Shikamaru almost jumped from the shock.

"What?"

"Go." Shikaku inclined his head towards the side door. "You want to, right?"

"What the hell." Yoshino was seething. "You are _not_ going anywhere, young man."

Shikaku's placed a comforting hand over his wife's hand and looked over to her. Shikamaru watched in increasing confusion as his parents had a silent conversation with their eyes. Creepy. But effective. Eventually, Yoshino nodded though her lips were thin and her brows were pulled together.

"Thanks, Mom, Dad," Shikamaru said gratefully before slipping out of his seat. He didn't see the concerned looks Chouji and Ino send his way.

He was about to exit the compound when his name was called.

"Hinata?"

The Hyuuga stepped into view, looking anywhere but him.

"Are you going to look for Nii-san?"

With a start, Shikamaru realised that yes, that was what he was going to do. He had just been operating on autopilot all the while that he didn't stop to think about what he was actually doing. He nodded.

"I don't know what happened but…" she took a deep breath and her eyes hardened. "Hanabi told me that a bunch of cloud-nins wanted to kidnap her and Nii-san defeated them single-handedly. And," she paused, a pained expression coming over her face, "Father and Grandfather came back later than her. They weren't very happy. Something happened with Nii-san, Shikamaru. I know something did. Please, help him."

"Hinata… what do you want me to do?"

Shikamaru hated that he sounded helpless, and, he hated that it was obvious all the more. But, most importantly, he hated that he himself didn't know the answer. After all, that was something Shikamaru had been asking himself.

_Stupid, troublesome Hyuuga._

"Nii-san… he trusts you, Shikamaru. He trusts you and…" Hinata frowned as she had an internal debate with herself. Eventually, she looked at him again. "You make him happy."

Shikamaru didn't know what to do with his information. As of late, Neji had been anything but happy in his company. Actually, Neji had been trying to avoid him as much as possible. Not like the plague, that he knew, but still quite a lot. And if he made Neji happy… then why the hell was the Hyuuga running away from happiness?

"I'll try," was what he said finally.

And damn was he going to try hard to deal with it.

Whatever the hell _it_ was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was a really long chapter. It wasn't supposed to end up so long but it somehow did; I'm a longwinded hag. 
> 
> I have so much explaining to do here. Bear with me!
> 
> First thing first, Neji's new technique! I came up with it and this is me trying to give a sound description of what it does:
> 
> Juukenhou: Kan Kaihou - This technique attacks the blood vessels of an opponent directly, causing them to rupture and the veins to turn purplish red. The user channels chakra into their palm and thrust it against their opponent's body, usually at the heart or another vital organ. The user then releases the chakra as chakra needles so that the vessels rupture from the inside-out. It is a more violent application of the Gentle Fist as it leaves visible marks behind; it is also fatal.
> 
> Just in case you're interested, the Japanese is 柔拳法・管解放 . 管 means tube; 解放 means release. Go figure. xD
> 
> Hanabi is introduced in this chapter, and this is basically my take on her relationship with Neji. Yes, they've never talked (or at least I think so) in the anime and in one omake, Neji actually had trouble remembering her name, but I just thought that that can't possibly be it, especially since Neji became pretty close to Hinata. And actually, I think that Neji might actually be closer to Hanabi since they have similar proclivities and are in (kind of) similar positions. That being said, this definitely isn't the last you'll see of her here.
> 
> Also, I feel so bad for making so much fun of poor Shino but I always found him so hilarious in the anime. I do not dislike him or anything like that so I hope no one took any offence.
> 
> Edit: I feel like an idiot for missing this out because it's practically the reason for the birth of this story. Hizashi's words - Equal parts good, equal parts bad - was the birth of this story (it was always supposed to be in the summary but by the time the first chapter came out... I forgot. Yeah. #shitmemory) I can't remember how or why but I just thought of Hizashi saying that to Neji and then how it kind of links to the whole yin and yang, Main and Branch Family Hyuuga thing. And then I was still (am still) really annoyed about Neji's death and just the general lack of Neji's development in the anime. Hence this fic. 
> 
> Edit 2: Relating to the new jutsu. If you recognised it, Neji had actually used it before on Yuji (leader of evil band that hailed from Kawagakure), but that was an unrefined version that he hadn't perfected. 
> 
> Okay, this is seriously it (I think). Kudos for getting past all those. And for reading this chapter too.
> 
> Please feel free to tell me whatever you think. :D
> 
> Till next time!


	10. Chapter 10

It was amazing how your body took over when your brain shut down. Or at least Shikamaru hoped that his legs leading him to the edge of the Nara forest was some clue to where Neji was. Rikumaru came into view, black bead eyes settling on Shikamaru.

"Hey," Shikamaru said and the exhaustion must be plain on his face because Rikumaru came over and nudged his cheek. "Do you know where he is?" Shikamaru asked softly as he petted the deer's fur, a feeling of comfort flowing through him. And then Rikumaeu trotted off, leaving Shikamaru a scrambling mess as he tried to find his footing.

"Hey!" Shikamaru complained as he trudged after the deer. Rikumaru turned around and did what was probably an equivalent of a deer smirk. The Nara caught up with him and laid a hand on his back.

Shikamaru let his mind wander, free as a cloud, as he let Rikumaru take the lead. Bring him away from his troubles and worries. Let him fly. Whatever. They came to a natural halt together and Shikamaru came back to himself. Rikumaru wasn't looking at him. Following the deer's line of sight, Shikamaru's breath hitched as he saw Neji leaning against a tree, facing out to the village of Konoha below.

Shikamaru's plan was to find Neji. He hadn't thought about what to do beyond finding Neji. Because he - Shikamaru closed his eyes - he didn't know what to do. A hard push came from behind and Shikamaru almost fell face forward into the dirt. He shot Rikumaru a dirty look.

"I'm thinking about what to do."

The stag was having none of it as he continually bumped his nose against Shikamaru's back.

"Okay, okay," Shikamaru conceded, petting the deer once more. He glanced over at Neji, sighing in relief when he saw that the Hyuuga still hadn't noticed his presence... Which wasn't exactly a good thing. Neji always knew when he had company.

Shikamaru must have halted for too long because Rikumaru was corralling him again, even using his antlers. They didn't hurt much but they still did cause a dull ache wherever they hit. "Fine," he hissed softly. He was going to have to go in blind.

"Fancy seeing you here."

_Real suave, Shikamaru._

Gods, he probably sounded like Kiba.

Neji's eyes snapped open, Byakugan activated and hands poised to strike. When he realised who it was, his hands dropped to his sides and his eyes widened a little, veins receding back. Shikamaru's expression turned grim as he observed Neji carefully. The Hyuuga was pointedly not looking at him.

Shikamaru took a tentative step forward, and when Neji didn't seem incline to Juuken his ass out of the way, he walked over to stand in front of the Hyuuga. Neji was leaning against the tree which wouldn't be weird except that it looked more like he was relying on it for support. Panic and worry held hands and told logic to step aside. Before Shikamaru could even register giving up the reins, he was already running his hands down Neji's arms. The Jounin's muscles were tensed under his touch and Shikamaru could feel him physically engaged in a struggle between fight and flight.

"Are you injured?" Shikamaru asked, the standard enquiry to a teammate when on a mission.

As expected, the familiarity of the words and protocol calmed the Jounin and the muscles started to relax under Shikamaru's fingers. The Nara rubbed the words into his touch - I am not your enemy; you don't have to fight me.

At the back of his mind, his self-preservation side warned him to lift his hands off the Hyuuga soon if he didn't want to die a slow and painful death but Shikamaru told self-preservation to shove it.

And it told him to go to hell when he found himself cupping Neji's face, especially when Neji winced slightly. But Shikamaru didn't withdraw his hands nor did he step away even though he was safely in Hyuuga Neji's kill zone. It was only seconds later that Shikamaru realised the wince for what it was. It wasn't an aversion to Shikamaru's touch, no. It was an innocent, instinctive physical reaction.

To pain.

Shikamaru's brows furrowed as he gazed at the other shinobi.

"Neji," he said lowly, tone dead serious. "Drop the henge."

Neji had been content with staring past Shikamaru's shoulder thus far but now his eyes flickered over to the Nara who clocked a shiver in those opal orbs. Shikamaru said nothing more as he looked steadily into Neji's eyes, repeating the sentence with his stare - drop the henge. Neji contemplated him for a moment before letting out a soft sigh.

He did as told, and Shikamaru gasped sharply.

Neji's right cheek was red and tender, the mark obviously the work of the Juuken. The wound wasn't old, a few days old at most. Shikamaru's teeth clenched and he breathed heavily.

"Who?"

Neji's smile was colder than the north wind. "Does it matter?"

 _No_ , Shikamaru thought seriously, _because they're dead meat either ways._  
  
"Does it hurt?" He asked instead, tracing the bruising lightly.

"No." The answer was immediate, straightforward and should have been a complete lie. But Shikamaru could see the honesty in those moonlit eyes. "But it's there. A reminder."

Shikamaru's eyes flicked over to the covered curse seal on reflex, regret already chewing him out way before he looked back into Neji's calculating orbs that were studying him attentively. He wondered if there was guilt in his eyes and whether that saved him or increased the depth of his grave.

The silence stretched in the seconds that followed and manifested into an endless distance between them. Shikamaru couldn't bridge it and helplessness pooled in the pits of his stomach. And then all he wanted to do was make sure that Neji was still right there, in front of him, _with_ him, that he did the only thing that he could think of (which also coincidentally led to the fastening of all the bolts on his coffin).

He pressed his lips against Neji's, relief overriding the danger signals his amygdala was flashing. It was a brief, innocent kiss that lasted no more than a few seconds with just their lips touching. Neji didn't push him away and when Shikamaru pulled back, the weight of his action came crashing down on him.

Damn, but that kiss back in Kigakure was supposed to be a one-time accident.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru muttered, fingers once again tracing the discolouration on Neji's face. Even if Shikamaru's brain decided to take an abrupt vacation, wasn't Neji's brain supposed to do something sensible? Unless his brain was MIA too.

"Nothing," Neji answered simply, truthfully. He was staring past Shikamaru's shoulders again and the Nara just knew that it _wasn't_ Konoha that Neji was looking at. He felt a pang at that realisation.

"What are _we_ doing?" he asked instead, because there must be something going on here.

A moment's pause and Shikamaru almost thought that Neji hadn't heard him when the Hyuuga replied.

"I don't know."

"Yeah," Shikamaru mumbled as he felt his sanity checking out as well. "Neither do I."

The silence that followed should have been uncomfortable, but it wasn't. Neji just continued gazing into another dimension where Shikamaru was not permitted, and the Nara contended with rubbing circles on Neji's arms to assure himself that the Hyuuga hadn't taken a step into that place. Because he was sure that he would lose Neji completely if Neji decided to venture into the world that he was looking at in his mind's looking glass.

And with a jolt, Kakashi's words came back at him, sucker-punching him and leaving him gasping for breath and scrambling to find purchase as his supposedly genius brain slammed back home and laughed at him for missing it.

_Don't get lost in the forest._

The forest wasn't a physical one. It was Neji's freaking mind. Or Neji's freaking dimension. No. It was that place in Neji's mind that Neji was looking at now.

 _Gods but, Kakashi-sensei, how do I even get lose when I can't even get_ in _?_

And his own words came back to slap him in the face harshly.

_I won't go to the forest._

And here he was banging desperately at its fortress and demanding immediate entry.

"I'm still me," Neji said and Shikamaru wondered if he had spaced out because that line made no sense at all.

"Yeah, you are," Shikamaru answered. Neji's look told him that he knew the Nara was just bullshitting.

"You don't know…"

Shikamaru frowned as the words took root in his brain.

Yeah, he had been realising that a lot lately – he didn't know shit about anything.

"Don't know what?"

"You don't know…"

"Because you don't tell me anything." Ah, goodbye again, genius brain. And since there was no brain, there was no brain-to-mouth filter either. Shikamaru couldn't pinpoint the look in Neji's eyes that were now focused on him (thank God; Neji had emerged to meet him) and he found his mouth working on autopilot. "You don't tell me anything, and you keep avoiding me."

"I wasn't…" Neji mumbled, eyes flickering downwards to stare at the brooch on Shikamaru's kimono. "I wasn't _avoiding_ you."

"Yeah," Shikamaru husked. "You just weren't interested in talking to me. Or me."

Neji deigned to reply. Instead, he placed both hands on Shikamaru's shoulders and leaned in to kiss him again. Shikamaru was sure that he wasn't supposed to but he kissed back anyway, threading one hair through Neji's unbound hair and wrapping another around the Hyuuga's waist to draw him closer, forcing Neji to wrap his arms around his neck instead.

This place was nice, Shikamaru decided as he lost himself in the sensation of being wrapped up in Neji. This place at the edge of the forest was nice.

Shikamaru could feel the desperation in the way Neji kissed him as if he was struggling to get a grip on something real, something tangible and Shikamaru responded to that desperation, letting Neji know that he was here and that he wasn't going anywhere, that Neji could hold on to him, for however long he needed to.

He didn't know how much time had passed but they eventually pulled apart. Neji rested his head against Shikamaru's shoulder, face turned inward, his breath ghosting against the Nara's neck. Shikamaru left his hand around Neji's waist; the other one stroked Neji's hair gently.

 _I'm here_ , he pressed the words against Neji's temple and he felt the Hyuuga shiver in response, pressing impossibly close against Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was content being where he was, with Neji. Sleepiness didn't register and fatigue was a myth. He didn't want to leave. But time didn't stop for anyone. Shikamaru felt the sun against his back first before Neji shifted in his hold. They let go at the same time and both took a step back.

Gazing into Neji's iridescent orbs that were reflecting the shine of the sun, Shikamaru felt the pull towards the Hyuuga again but he found that he was unable to lift his arm. Neji smiled at him as he stepped back into the foliage.

 _No,_ Shikamaru's mind screamed but he stood at the edge, looking in and not moving.

Neji swallowed thickly and he tilted his head, the sun lightening his mocha strands to hazelnut tresses.

"Accident, Nara?" Neji asked softly.

The trees moved and formed a barrier between them. Shikamaru looked at Neji through the gaps.

"Accident, Hyuuga."

A bittersweet smile graced Neji's face and that pulled the chords of melancholy in Shikamaru's heart. There was nothing more to be said as Neji walked away and Shikamaru was left staring at trees that wouldn't part and with his legs that wouldn't budge.

* * *

"Son, let me tell you a few things about ANBU."

Shikamaru did a double take because Ibiki did _not_ just call him son. Oh, it was just his dad.

"What?" he groused out as he collapsed onto the sofa. So, fatigue wasn't a myth. Neji had apparently just tapped his chakra points so that he couldn't feel anything but warm and fuzzy. He could feel his mother stink-eyeing him from across the room.

"Decided to stay out all night, huh, young man?" Shikamaru peeked over to his mother. Folded arms. Deep frown. Pursed lips. 7/10. It was going to be a windy day.

"I was cloud gazing," Shikamaru said casually, stretching out on the couch.

"It was a cloud _less_ night," Yoshino retorted, annoyance thick in her voice.

 _I went cloud gazing in Neji's eyes,_ Shikamaru thought. He closed his eyes.

"Not where I was."

He could _feel_ his mother's anger ricocheting off the walls of the living room at the blatant lie. Hello, Hurricane Yoshino.

"Dear, please," Shikaku cut in before his wife could start throwing furniture around again.

Yoshino huffed and Shikamaru could see her mumbling under her breath and stalking off to the kitchen without even needing to look. Yoshino liked brooding in the kitchen; she didn't need to look at the two most important and aggravating men in her life but she could still hear them, effectively keeping her in the know without feeling the urge to strangle either one of them.

"I don't wanna join ANBU," Shikamaru groaned before his father could continue. "Go talk to Kiba."

Shikaku snorted at the mention of the dog-nin. "I'll let Tsume handle that."

Shikamaru cracked an eye open and glanced at his father. He knew that tone.

"What did you do?"

"I might have mentioned her son's ambitions to her in passing last night," Shikaku said with a shrug as he took a sip of his morning coffee. Yeah, his family definitely possessed some evil genes.

"Great," Shikamaru said apathetically as he stood up and stretched again; that kink in his back was as persistent as Chouji with a stubborn pack of chips. "Then I don't need to know."

"Sit."

Ugh, that tone. The I'm-your-father- _and_ -the-Jounin-Commander-and-you're-my-son- _and_ -a-shinobi-so-you-better-listen-to-me tone. Shikamaru quietly sat back down.

"Do you know what ANBU are?" Shikaku asked, straight to the point.

"Shinobi," Shikamaru retorted quickly and Shikaku looked over at him, amusement twinkling in those dark orbs.

"Smart ass."

"Thank you," Shikamaru replied.

"They're killers, Shikamaru," Shikaku said without warning and so suddenly that Shikamaru froze in his spot. He could feel his father's eyes on him, detailing his every move.

"Killers?" he echoed back, forcing himself to relax back on the couch.

Shikaku nodded once. "Cold-blooded killers."

Asuma's words about Kakashi's ANBU past came rushing to Shikamaru.

" _He just wasn't the same person I knew. He was cold-blooded and all he wanted to do was kill."_

" _Asuma, we're shinobi. We all kill."_

" _They're different."_

" _How so?"_

" _They kill even the innocent."_

" _Why are you telling me this?"_

" _I'm telling you so that you'll know not to join them."_

" _I won't."_

" _They'll want you."_

" _Please."_

" _Shikamaru… just promise me you won't join them."_

_Shikamaru stayed silent, contemplating his sensei from across the shogi board._

" _Why?"_

_Asuma sighed in frustration, like he already knew that Shikamaru wasn't going to be obedient and simply agree._

" _Because you wouldn't be able to take it. I don't mean that you're weak, Shikamaru, but people don't usually get over murdering in cold blood, not if they have a conscience, and you're one of the most genuine people I know."_

" _Asuma… what about Kakashi-sensei?"_

_Asuma had smiled sadly then. "What do you think he would have chosen if he could turn back time?"_

_And Shikamaru understood then, in that moment, what Asuma was saying._

" _I promise you."_

Shikamaru looked at his father and wondered if his father was doing the same thing Asuma did.

"But you know why they do it, son?"

"Orders," Shikamaru automatically replied, hating the analytic gaze his father levelled him with.

"Orders," Shikaku repeated and there was something in his tone that told Shikamaru that his father was looking for more.

"To protect Konoha," Shikamaru said, the answer coming to him naturally even though it wasn't something he had thought about before. And frankly, it was the textbook answer. The propaganda answer. The answer his father obviously wasn't pleased with.

Shikaku raised an eyebrow. Elaborate, the look said.

"You called them cold-blooded killers, but someone has to do all these things," Shikamaru said, more reasoning to himself than explaining to his father. "But don't worry, dad, I won't join."

Shikaku grunted and was silent for so long that Shikamaru wondered if his father had fallen asleep right there and then.

"So you're telling me you understand where ANBU is coming from?" Shikaku asked eventually. The younger Nara frowned before nodding slowly.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Then what makes you so sure that you won't join?"

"Good question," Shikamaru intoned dryly and he shot his father a calm look that wasn't at all reflective of how he was feeling. "But this is just something that you'll have to trust me on."

Shikaku snorted – End of conversation.

Shikamaru got off the couch and went to his room, in desperate need of a shower and sleep. He didn't notice Yoshino's big, black orbs lingering on him as he exited the room.

* * *

Neji stepped into the Compound, intending to make his way to his room quietly and unnoticed when he heard voices coming from the Branch Family side of the Compound. Instead of taking the left turn that would lead to his room, he veered right instead, stepping into the main courtyard of the Branch House, a place that he hadn't come to in a while.

Tokuma and Hoheto came into view.

Tokuma was _not_ happy.

"What do you _mean_ you forgot?" Tokuma was demanding, a scowl on his face as he stared Hoheto down despite the other actually being slightly taller than him.

"Things like that happen," Hoheto said, folding his arms, looking like he was just about done with this conversation.

"They _do not_ ," Tokuma insisted. "That was mean of you and you know it."

Hoheto let out a frustrated sigh. "I told you. I didn't _mean_ it."

"That totally makes it better." Even Naruto wouldn't miss the sarcasm in that tone.

"Guys," Neji said, stepping forward, a frown on his face. "What's going on?"

The two men stopped mid-banter, surprise crossing their faces when they saw Neji. The Jounin wasn't exactly offended; he hadn't exactly bothered to stop by before. Or maybe they were just curious about why he was still wearing last night's kimono. Neji smoothed his hands down the silk material self-consciously, wondering if it wouldn't be better if he had just went straight to his room like planned instead.

"Neji," Tokuma said brightly as he walked over to the other Hyuuga. "You've come at just the right time. You see, Hoheto here _forgot_ to invite the Aburame to Hanabi-sama's party. Muta could have been hurt. This isn't funny."

"Neji knows," Hoheto said with a roll of his eyes, smirking a little as Tokuma gaped at Neji. "I told him I was worried about missing out something."

"I didn't know it was the Aburame," Neji said immediately. One thing about Tokuma was that he was fiercely protective of people that he cared about which was something that Neji could relate to. And well, Aburame Muta just happened to be one of those lucky people. "And I told Shino that his clan received the invitation late because there was an error in information. Shikamaru backed that story up."

"I didn't forget the Nara clan," Hoheto said, offended, and that in turn offended Tokuma.

"Oh so it's _not_ okay to forget the Nara clan but okay to forget the Aburame clan? Need I remind you that the Aburame is a _noble_ clan and the Nara clan is _not_? Do you need to be sent back to the Academy and be retaught Konoha's history?"

Hoheto actually threw his hands up in annoyance. Leave it to a Hyuuga to get such a reaction out of another Hyuuga.

"Look, Tokuma, I'm sorry, but they were invited in the end and Neji actually made up a pretty good story which ensured their feelings weren't hurt. So why are you still annoyed about it?"

"Because Muta is my best friend!"

"I have an idea," Neji cut in before the two could start another round. "Tokuma, why don't you just remind Hoheto next time?"

The two remained silent for a moment as they glared at each other.

"Fine," Tokuma finally huffed.

Then Tokuma activated his Byakugan and his eyes narrowed. Without sparing another word, he walked out of the courtyard and into the common area of the Compound. Hoheto and Neji exchanged confused glances and were about to activate their own Byakugan when Tokuma's voice came through, intentionally loud.

"Hibi-sama – " Neji stiffened at the address " – there are some matters I would like to discuss with you, if you would please spare me the time."

"Very well, Tokuma." Hibi's bad mood from the previous night was still firmly in place. Tokuma was not going to have an easy time.

Hoheto placed an arm on Neji's shoulder and tilted his head in the other direction. "Go back to your room."

"I – "

"Neji, we're not blind," Hoheto interrupted, eyes fixed on the door in front of him. His Byakugan wasn't activated but it was quite obvious who Hibi's company were. The Main Family Elders liked to come into the Branch Family main courtyard to flaunt their statuses. In Kiba's language, it was the place they came to be asses. "You didn't come back last night and when Hibi-sama and Hiashi-sama did, they were unhappy. And you've always been a handful – "

"Thanks."

" – So we knew something was up." Hoheto smiled at him grimly. "It's best if you don't meet them right now."

"I stay next to Hiashi-sama," Neji muttered darkly.

"He doesn't bother you when you're in your room," Hoheto said knowingly. "So get there."

The older Hyuuga didn't say anything more as he stepped outside and distracted the other Elders.

Neji started walking away as guilt chewed at his conscious. Gods, but he didn't deserve the kindness that they were showing him. He had been nothing but cold and distant towards the Branch Family despite being a member himself. When he had been younger, all he had been concerned with was improving himself and mastering the Gentle Fist techniques _behind_ the Main Family's back. Doing anything else was a waste of time, and that included forming any sort of bonds with anyone, Main or Branch.

But, apparently he used be really friendly and smiled a lot. Iroha had once looked at him contemplatively and asked, "What happened to you? You used to be the _life_ of the Compound."

Neji had retorted that his father had died and took away the reasons to smile along with him. Iroha had fallen silent at the response. Tokuma had been quick to leave the room.

That didn't matter though; Neji couldn't remember the times when he had smiled as a child. He used to, but those memories just got into the way of more important things – like rapid progress – so he took matters into his own hands.

Neji paused and closed his eyes, not wanting to go there.

He was the one who estranged himself from the Branch Family and he had never regretted it. But… he had been an egotistical, fatalistic, blind child back then. Now, he was so much more than that, and it was thanks to a certain blond idiot, whom he had learnt to trust. Whom he trusted. Whom he still wanted to trust. But his trust was waning every day. Naruto could only see Sasuke.

Right, Neji didn't want to go there either.

Then the Chuunin exams happened, and if Neji was the one who alienated himself from the Branch Family, Hiashi made sure of it. Not intentionally of course. But fact was the clan leader did not train the Branch Family members. Ever. Heck, Hiashi didn't even train his own daughters and he trained _Neji_. And then he had asked Neji to move not just into the Main House side of the Compound, but the part of the Compound where Hiashi and his direct family members stayed. Hibi had been livid and disapproved.

So of course Neji had said yes.

Tokuma, Hoheto and Iroha were those tiny few that didn't resent him for that. The rest did because they were all afflicted with the same illness of believing in fatalism.

Branch Family members did not learn certain Gentle Fist techniques.

Branch Family members stayed in the Branch Family side of the house.

Branch Family members were not trained by Hiashi-sama.

Branch Family members respected Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama, not the other way round.

It was the Branch Family members' destiny to adhere to these rules and these were but a handful.

And Neji had to go and defy them all.

And if Neji could, why couldn't they? Was it because they weren't prodigies? Was it because they weren't directly related to Hiashi? Or was it just because they weren't _Neji?_

It was really no difficult feat to gain their hatred.

So it wasn't exactly hard to put them out of his mind either.

Except (because there was always an 'except') that he was starting to feel bad about it.

He was privileged. So he should use that privilege to help those that weren't as fortunate as him. Because birds should all fly free.

Neji stopped short as he passed his old room. Now he remembered why he avoided the Branch Family side of the Compound like the Grim Reaper himself resided there. Though death didn't scare him; a serene smile graced his face unconsciously.

The Jounin glanced back and saw that the hallway was empty. He looked at the windows of the rooms and saw bars. The wooden pillars were more bars. The ceiling was oppressively low and there was no key in sight because this cage had no doors. Neji closed his eyes and steadied his breathing; he hadn't realised that he was coming close to having a panic attack right in the middle of the hallway.

He needed to get to this room and away from here.

Neji snapped his eyes open and picked up speed, his synapses firing and sending only one message: run.

He couldn't stay here and be reminded of what he was. He needed to get to his room. No, he needed to get a mission. He needed to get a mission and _get out_ of Konoha. He needed to get away. He could get away.

But what about the others?

Neji's breathing turned shaky.

_Stop._

That was his father's voice.

Neji listened. He stopped and closed his eyes.

_Stop._

_Stop._

_Stop._

"Stop!"

"Stop, please stop, Hibi-sama!"

Neji wrenched opened his eyes and turned around. That was _not_ his father's voice. And it wasn't coming from inside his head. It was coming from – Neji's eyes narrowed – the common area. It took but a split second for him to make the decision go back the way he had come from.

The sight that greeted him was worse than carnage.

Hibi towered menacingly over three Branch Family members who were writhing on the ground like worms, staining their white yukata with dirt. Hoheto and Tokuma stood by the side, head bowed, not out of respect and not out of fear, but because they couldn't bear to watch such open and drawn out torture. Because it could have easily been one of them.

But Neji couldn't tear his eyes away. It could have easily been _him_. No, it could _have had_ easily been him. Not now. He had taken matters into his own hand. Like he always had.

He glanced over to the other side. Tears were streaking down Hinata's face and Ko was holding her up. She was definitely the first one who had asked Hibi to stop; her grandfather obviously hadn't cared. Neji's eyes fell down to a woman on the floor next to his cousin. She was crying openly, kneeling and begging Hibi for mercy.

Neji glanced back to Hoheto and Tokuma and saw the latter take a step forward but was held back discreetly by the former. Tokuma turned to look at the older Hyuuga who shook his head.

Hibi was soaking it all up. His eyes landed on Neji and his face twisted into a nasty half-smirk, half-snarl. He let up the curse. Neji looked at the three Hyuuga on the floor – two were out cold, the last was twitching sporadically. They'd call in a doctor later. Maybe. The woman crawled over to one boy and cradled him to her chest, her tears falling onto his face.

"When a Branch Family member makes a transgression," Hibi started as if he was reading a scripture, his booming voice drawing more people over, both Main and Branch people alike, "they are punished."

He looked down at the three boys in front of him, everyone else's eyes naturally following his line of sight. Then he turned back to Neji, wearing a sinister smile that split his haughty face in two. But no one would miss the contempt in those eyes.

"Almost all Branch Family members anyway."

Neji could feel all the eyes shift to him. Tokuma moved slightly closer to him.

"But not our dearest prodigy Neji."

The shinobi in question stared right back at Hibi without a flicker of emotion in his eyes or on his face.

The murmurings had started and Hibi welcomed them like they were applauses for him. Neji could feel himself taking a back seat as everything shifted into a third person view, like he was viewing everything through someone else's eyes. It was like being drunk but without the feeling of liberation.

"Right, Neji?" Hibi asked sardonically, the smile on his face so fake that anyone who believed it obviously saw sand as gold. "Right, since everyone is here, I have an announcement to make."

Neji's muscles didn't even twitch and that served to anger the Elder more as he took a looming step forward. Now even Hoheto moved nearer to him. Neji didn't register a thing.

"Hear me, all Main Family members, for the curse seal is _not_ allowed to be used on our dearest prodigy," Hibi announced, spreading his arms out, looking as if he were embracing the increasingly loud mutterings. The smirk on his face morphed into volcanic fury when Neji didn't so much as even breathe in response.

Hibi stepped right up to Neji, shooting Hoheto and Tokuma warning looks, daring them to interfere. Without further ado, Hibi charged his hand with chakra and brought it down across Neji's face.

"Neji!" Tokuma shouted.

"Nii-san!"

But the strike didn't connect.

Neji looked at the ex-clan leader straight in the eyes from under the arm that he had used to block the blow.

Gasps resounded from everyone.

Hibi's eyes turned molten and his face burned with humiliation.

Neji pushed Hibi's arm away and move forward so that he could speak into Hibi's ear.

Calmly, he stepped away, looking like the victor but feeling nothing as Hibi shook with uncontrolled rage. The other Branch Family members were safe; Hibi couldn't activate the curse seal because he was _angry_.

Legitimately speaking anyway.

Neji kept walking and didn't turn back once. He could feel eyes on him – hostile, worried, fear and awe even. He didn't register any of them. He also didn't register the single gaze looking out through windows, the look in those eyes as emotionless as the mask he wore.

The Hyuuga left the residence, walked through the streets, and went as far away from the Compound as possible. All the while the words he spoke to Hibi were ringing in his ears.

_I won't let you have the last laugh._

Eventually, he found himself near the spot where he had spent the night.

Turning to the side, he emptied the contents of his stomach.

* * *

Shikamaru arranged for a shogi match with Asuma later that day because it had been too long since he had met his sensei and because he needed to talk to his sensei. Pronto. Asuma seemed to know what was going on as he set up the board but he didn't say anything. He let Shikamaru go first. He always did.

"How do you know when you... are attracted to someone?" Shikamaru's question was slow and deliberate, much like the way Asuma slowly exhaled his smoke when he was trying to appear indifferent to a matter, which was how he knew that Shikamaru was actually really concerned about this topic.

Asuma's eyes flicked up from the board to his pupil, noticing the way Shikamaru was trying not to fidget. He chuckled heartily (not missing the Nara's frown) – Shikamaru's reaction was telling enough. But he was going to play the part of the responsible and cool sensei and tell Shikamaru exactly what he needed to hear.

"Well, it's pretty obvious actually," Asuma started off languidly, moving his Knight in front of his Gold General in what he thought was a particularly clever move only to realise that he had been tricked by the Chuunin when his Silver General was taken.

"Yeah, that was pretty obvious too," Shikamaru drawled with his trademark lazy smirk in place.

Asuma scowled, moving back a little to assess the situation, one hand tugging at his beard. He glanced over to Shikamaru, noting that his student seemed focused on the game. The only thing that gave him away was that he kept periodically shooting Asuma questioning looks.

"Well, generally, when you like – "

"Are attracted to."

_What was Shikamaru's favourite word again? Right, troublesome._

"... right. Generally, when you're attracted to someone, you feel pretty much, well, invincible, like you can do anything, like nothing in the world can stop you."

"So, basically, like you've just eaten one of the Akimichi Three Coloured Pills."

"What? Err... I guess, yeah. But not quite."

Shikamaru quirked an eyebrow.

"More than just strength and power, it's that overwhelming desire to protect that person regardless of what happens to yourself. And you find yourself doing stupid things to make her happy."

Shikamaru was frowning at the board now, his hand hovering over his Knight. Asuma saw his mistake too late as usual. The loss of his Silver General had compromised his King; he had been too focused on his Gold General, thinking it had been the key to his defence. But Shikamaru moved his pawn instead, drawing out the game.

"Shintenshin no jutsu."

Asuma paused in analysing the game, biting a little on his cigarette so that the end tilted slightly upwards, his gaze faraway - a sophisticated image. No, he had no idea what Shikamaru was saying.

"Lame," Shikamaru chortled.

Asuma ignored him. "Shintenshi?"

Shikamaru let out a long sigh, meaning that he was about to give a lengthy explanation which he'd rather not give because it was too troublesome but there was no choice so. Asuma chuckled softly to himself. He had heard other Chuunins and even Jounins complain about how it seemed that Shikamaru was looking down on them but that wasn't the case. The Nara was just a boy who genuinely found everything too much of a drag.

Even if he actually cared more than he cared to admit.

"Self preservation is the basic instinct which every humans have in order to survive. No one would willingly throw that away, unless they have a death wish. Or unless they're under the shintenshi, under which they would of course not be in control of their senses and hence cast away that fundamental need to protect themselves first."

Asuma could totally imagine Kakashi and Gai laughing at him if he ever told them what had just transpired. Though he doubted they'd get anywhere with their own students. The though of Kakashi and Gai explaining the concept of love to Naruto and Lee made him bite back a laugh. He highly suspected that Gai bringing up this topic to Neji would end up something similar to this, thought his bets were on the Hyuuga deflecting the youthfulness of it all. What all those women saw in Gai, Asuma would never know.

"But you feel happy to do it," Asuma said with a careless shrug. "You wouldn't feel happy under the shintenshi."

"Unless you have a death wish or really enjoy being a marionette."

"I'm talking me here and I'm not any of those."

Shikamaru actually tore his eyes away from the board to look up at him in surprise. Asuma wasn't surprised. He usually tried his best to pretend he didn't have a relationship with Kurenai after all. Not that that meant that he lo- liked her any less. Shikamaru eventually looked away, frowning deeper than before.

"That doesn't make sense. Checkmate."

The Sarutobi looked down at the board. Checkmate all right. He smirked slowly and lifted his captured Silver Knight and placed it in front of Shikamaru's well protected King.

"... You can't do that."

Asuma was almost sure that he could hear Shikamaru pouting. And he knew that it had nothing to do with the game and everything to do with what he had just said. The Sarutobi laughed heartily as he stood up, reaching over to ruffle Shikamaru's head even though he knew that the Chuunin absolutely hated that.

"This doesn't make sense," Shikamaru growled, gesturing at the board.

Asuma laughed again as he stepped off the platform and onto the ground, a wide grin in place as he lit up another cigarette. Shikamaru was still glaring at him.

"It's not supposed to." And then because he couldn't resist, added, "except that it does."

He almost felt bad looking at the confused look on Shikamaru's face as he made the hand seals to leave because he knew that the Nara would be sitting there for hours, staring at the board and trying to make sense of something that couldn't be figured out.

Something that didn't need to be figured out.

But Shikamaru had to figure that out on his own.

* * *

 

"Neji-kun!" Shizune exclaimed as she almost bumped into the Jounin in the hallway to the Hokage Office. She hadn't even seen him coming.

"Shizune-san," Neji greeted, tones dulcet and smooth.

"Err, Neji-kun? Tsunade-sama is about to knock off soon."

And only a shinobi with a death wish would bother her at this time of the day.

Neji knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Tsunade snapped, sounding unhappy at having to say that. "Hyuuga," she drawled lowly as he stepped into her office, "what may I do for you?"

Shizune rushed in, took one look at Tsunade's face and started praying for the furniture in the room. She didn't have to care about whether there were people passing by below anymore because Genma had cordoned off the danger zone, taking matters into his own hands after he had been hit by the Hokage's fifth chair.

"I want a mission."

Tsunade eyed his formal kimono critically. She had been at the dinner the previous night of course so she knew exactly what he had been wearing.

"Did you sleep?"

It wasn't a question; it was a statement of fact.

"I am fully capable of carrying out a mission."

"Wreckless behaviour will not be tolerated," Tsunade said through gritted teeth.

"I am fully capable of carrying out a mission."

The Hokage looked like she wanted to hurl her teacup and hidden sake bottle at him.

"Look, Hyuuga – hm?" she spared a glance as her door was opened yet again.

Ibiki walked in, a shit eating grin on his face. "Hokage-sama."

"Ibiki?" she sounded confused. "I didn't call for you."

"I came for him," Ibiki replied politely, tiliting his head at Neji before turning to look at the Hyuuga. "You want a mission, Hyuuga? I got a mission for ya."

* * *

 

"Exactly why am I treating you to drinks...?" Kakashi asked as Asuma happily gulped down his third bottle of sake, kindly sponsored by Kakashi. It was just the sharigan-user's luck that Gai wasn't there yet.

"Because I outsmarted Shikamaru," Asuma said haughtily, nodding his head.

Kakashi looked unconvinced. Gai, who had arrived just in time to hear that, was eagerly asking for more details. Asuma soaked it all up; Kakashi was secretly jealous, period. He let Gai bug him awhile longer before he narrated his grand tale.

Kakashi and Gai were both judging him by the end of it. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, he wouldn't get it if I spelled it out to him."

The other two Jounin teachers looked more understanding at that though there was still a hint of uncertainty lurking in those eyes. Asuma rolled his eyes again. Apparently he had to spell it out for them.

"Try explaining it to Naruto, Lee and Neji."

Kakashi and Gai's eyes widened a little in horror at the thought. Asuma rested his case.

"Well," Kakashi drawled slowly, "Naruto does have a crush on Sakura."

"And so does my boy Lee!" Gai shouted, slamming his drink down. People turned to see who was causing the commotion, saw green spandex and wisely went back to their own conversations. "Kakashi, my eternal rival, I shall win this one!"

"I am not betting on my student's love life," Kakashi muttered before correcting himself, "my students' love lives."

"Those two are fine and I guess, and even Sakura and Ino are alright – " three derisive snorts at that " – but gosh Shikamaru."

"Neji would take the cake," Gai said gravely. Sad, but true.

"Exactly," Asuma scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "It was good I ended it there before he gave me an aneurysm."

Gai nodded, taking a large gulp of his sake as he presumably thought about having that talk with Neji. Asuma noticed Kakashi glancing at Gai with what looked like thinly veiled concern but it was gone before Asuma could really analyse it. Oh but he knew that look all right. That look that said Kakashi knew something that Gai should know but that he didn't know if Gai knew and was wondering if he should bring it up. Yeah, Asuma deciphered all that under a second. Kakashi turned to him, smiling with his eyes crinkling at the corners.

"It's lucky I don't have your students," he told them both rather gleefully.

Asuma eyed him evenly for a few seconds before deciding that whatever that was about, it was none of his concern. He scoffed. "You have Sai."

Kakashi paused in reaching for his cup. Silence for all of three seconds before Kakashi let his head thud against the table while Gai laughed his head off. Asuma decided that today was his day, what with gaining one on _both_ Shikamaru and Kakashi.

 _Today is a good day,_ he decided.

* * *

 

"Today is a good day," Asuma announced airily as he let himself into Kurenai's apartment.

The kunoichi tore her eyes away from the mission file that she was reading and raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh."

"Get this: I one-upped Shikamaru _and_ Kakashi."

"Uh-huh." Kurenai really didn't sound impressed. And it was kind of depressing that she could convey both her doubt and scepticism with the same words but different tones. Asuma definitely warranted more effort than that.

The Sarutobi shook his head at her, bemoaning about how she didn't have faith in him as he told her the events of that day. She was smirking at him by the end of it. He didn't like it.

"You've accomplished little in your life," was her conclusion and Asuma was _not_ pouting.

"You're underreacting," he complained, placing his left ankle on his right knee as he lit up a well-deserved cigarette.

Kurenai scoffed as she returned to perusing her work. "And you're overreacting. Plus, I think you tortured Shikamaru."

"That kid tortures me all the time. Consider us even," Asuma said, stretching and making himself comfortable on the couch.

Kurenai scoffed again but there no malice in it. A soft smile was playing on her lips. The Sarutobi watched her and felt content with the world. Simple as that.

The weight in his pocket suddenly felt heavier and the Sarutobi reached down to pat it unconsciously. He had bought it on an impulse but he had seen it and thought of her. But he didn't want her running away, and he himself wasn't sure he was ready either. Letting his hand fall away as he got up, Asuma made his way to Kurenai and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hm?"

He bent down so that he could speak in her ear. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed early."

Kurenai stopped making notes on the document in front of her and turned her head slightly to speak against his lips, "weren't you feeling really energetic just a few moments ago?"

"Yeah," Asuma mumbled, pecking her lips lightly before pulling back. "But now I just want to go to bed with you."

Kurenai smiled softly and stood up, her chair scrapping backwards against the floor. She leaned over to press her lips against the side of his lips before leaning forward, resting one hand on his chest.

"Then you'd better hurry up and take a shower," she whispered into his ear, her sultry tone making him shiver in anticipation and arousal. He made to grab her but she had already lithely danced out of his grasp. She walked to the bedroom, hips swaying sensually and he stared unabashedly as if in a hypnotic trance.

"I'll be waiting," Kurenai tossed over her shoulder, a promising smirk on her face.

Asuma's clothes hit the clothes a second later as he jumped into the shower.

* * *

 

Shikamaru was ambushed. He had spent all day staring at the shogi board, trying to make sense of what Asuma had said before deciding that his sensei had been bullshitting him just as night fell. Now he was on his way home, but two blond loudmouths were closing in on him and his only escape route was blocked by two dogs. Okay, fine, one dog-nin, one dog.

"What?" Shikamaru asked even though he already had a very good idea what.

"Emergency mission!" Naruto announced happily as he thrust the mission scroll at Shikamaru. "Captain!"

"Right," Shikamaru drawled as he opened the scroll and read the details.

"Tsunade-sama knew that you were helping your mother with some herb collection this morning so she instructed us to brief you on the mission," Ino explained.

Shikamaru nodded and kept the scroll. It was a B-rank aid mission. Simple enough. If they didn't get caught. The details were sparse and Shikamaru didn't like that.

"We'll meet at the gate in half an hour," Shikamaru told them. "Go get ready."

"Aye-aye, Cap'n," Kiba said with a salute and a smirk.

The four shinobi split up and Shikamaru went back to his house. After preparing his stuff, he scribbled a note for his mother (who was away at a relative's) and attached it to the fridge with a magnet before leaving. As he rounded the corner that led to the Hokage Residence, he bumped into Neji.

"Hey," Shikamaru said casually, ignoring his rapidly beating heart as the memory of kissing Neji invaded his mind.

"Hi," Neji greeted with what Shikamaru hoped was a smile. Neji's eyes landed on Shikamaru's bag and understanding dawned in his eyes. "Mission?"

"B-rank. Aid."

Neji nodded. The Hyuuga wasn't carrying anything. He was probably on his way to training.

"HIYA NEJI!"

"Morning, Naruto," Neji greeted, quirking an eyebrow at the hyperactive blonde who dashed down the street.

"Mission?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Training," Neji corrected. "You're with Nara?"

"Yeah, we have an awesome mission though I could do with some A-ranks if you know what I mean."

Neji didn't so he didn't say anything.

"Oh yeah, Neji, I was talking to Lee the other day and he was saying something about you using elemental techniques? I never knew that you could do that!"

Shikamaru didn't either so he looked at Neji questioningly. The Jounin stared back at them, thoroughly unimpressed.

"Seriously, Naruto, I'm a Jounin; of course I can use elemental techniques."

Well, when he put it that way, even Shikamaru felt stupid. Because well, duh. Jounin could typically use at least two elements, and Neji was definitely an outstanding Jounin so it would be weird if he didn't know at least a few elemental techniques, though of course it was understandable that his preferred fighting style would still be the Gentle Fist.

"Oh, eh, heh," was the most intelligent thing Naruto could say in reply.

"Don't you have a mission to get to?" Neji asked in exasperation.

"Oh right!" Naruto exclaimed. He began dashing down the road. "See ya, Neji!"

Shikamaru felt exhausted just watching the Uzumaki tear down the streets. He felt even more tired when he realised that he had to deal with Kiba and Ino on top of Naruto. He groaned in displeasure. A light chuckle caught his attention.

"Take care, Nara," Neji said before turning and walking away.

Shikamaru smiled lightly as he watched Neji till the Hyuuga was out of sight.

_You take care too, Hyuuga._

* * *

 

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru yelled, heart pumping in trepidation as the Uzumaki was violently flung backwards by an attack that hit him square in the chest and that he failed to block in time since he made the split second decision to send a rasenga towards the attack that almost made contact with Kiba.

 _Shit_.

They had completed the mission. They were on their way back to Konoha. They didn't expect revenge to come so quickly and suddenly. Shikamaru hadn't seen it coming and he couldn't stop cursing himself for that oversight.

Shikamaru looked around, assessing the situation with a cool and calm that he was slowly losing control of. His gaze automatically went to Ino first. His teammate was unconscious, lying behind Kiba as the dog-nin fought valiantly to keep any enemy from her, a fiery protectiveness that Shikamaru had never seen before in his eyes. Naruto was still missing but Akamaru had bounded off in the direction the shinobi had fallen so Shikamaru wasn't too worried about that for now.

He swept his gaze over to the enemy.

They were never-ending, like a freaking swarm of locusts. Shikamaru must have slain at least twenty people already but still they kept coming. They weren't very powerful but strength in numbers and all that bullshit.

He had thought it was a genjutsu at first and had tried to dispel it but the reality was, well, real. And it certainly didn't help that their enemy seemed to be using a range of elemental attack. All his team members were low on chakra. They were close enough to Konoha that him running back for help was an option but doing so would result in almost certain death for the three remaining members.

_What to do, dammit._

"Shikamaru!"

The Nara snapped his head towards the source of the voice, relief flooding his being when he saw Naruto running towards him, looking worse for wear but nonetheless alright. Akamaru was running next to him, fangs bared and growling, eyes fixed on Kiba who was heavily bleeding by this point.

And then the ground beneath Naruto and Akamaru shook, effectively hurling them backwards and knocking them into a tree. Naruto let out a gasp of surprise (but not pain, Shikamaru noted with surprise) before sinking down onto the branch of the tree gently. Akamaru whined lowly in his throat but was otherwise unscathed as well. Whoever did that hadn't been planning on attacking them. Shikamaru was just about to rush to their aid when he himself was pushed back.

But not by an attack. By a human body.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he looked at the ANBU operative who had used his own body as a shield to protect him from a fire attack. The masked man hissed in pain before pushing himself off the Chuunin, casting a fire technique on his own against the assailants. Shikamaru could see that the armour plate was scorched severely; it wouldn't be of use now.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked hurriedly, wondering why the heck someone from ANBU was here and more importantly, why the heck he would risk his life for him. He started as he saw the bird mask. He knew this mask. It was that ANBU from Ibiki's parade. What was his name again?

Tsubame.

Who didn't bother to reply Shikamaru.

The enemy was closing in again. Shikamaru threw several fog bombs into the enemy group immediately, feeling slightly satisfied when he heard curses and hisses. They wouldn't be reaching them in a while. He was about to regroup with the rest of his team when the ANBU operative stood in front of him and shook his head.

"Take your friends and leave least you get in my way."

Shikamaru shot a tiny glare at Tsubame – ANBU agents were always so commanding in their speech. But the fact remained that he was right so Shikamaru didn't complain. He had the nagging feeling that he _knew_ this person from somewhere but he was exhausted physically and mentally that he didn't have the energy to try to find out who this mystery guy was.

He nodded to the other two conscious members on his team. Kiba picked Ino up with a gentleness that Shikamaru didn't know him to possess and leapt away. Naruto looked like he wanted to protest but was cut off by Tsubame who had already made quick work of the enemy who had dared approach him.

"Leave, Uzumaki, before I make you."

Naruto snarled at the masked man but Shikamaru threw a hand out in front of him.

"He's right, Naruto. Let's go. We'll get backup."

"No, what the hell! We can't just leave – "

"If you don't, your comrades will die," the masked man said stoically and then as if he just knew what would get to Naruto, he added slowly, "unless you do want them to die?"

Naruto shut his mouth then though he was still glaring angrily, fists clenched at his sides, teeth gritted together harshly in a snarl. The ANBU shinobi really knew what buttons to push. Weird… it almost seemed like he knew Naruto personally.

But then again Naruto was notorious.

"The other two are injured."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement and stared at Naruto until the restless shinobi grumbled and turned around reluctantly.

"He's a comrade too, you know," Naruto mumbled softly, no longer angry, guilt and regret laced in his words as they made their way back to Konoha.

Shikamaru grimaced and frowned deeply, Naruto's words affecting him more than he expected. He turned his head back to look at Tsubame – who was practically his benefactor now (pity he'd never know who he was) – just in time to see him cast a strong water technique where a wall of water shot up, completely blocking the enemy from sight.

Impressive.

And then Shikamaru felt the cold hands of fear clutching at his heart. His breath caught in his throat as an overwhelming panic overcame him, almost causing him to lose his footing.

He knew that technique. He had seen it before. In Kigakure. But that ANBU man wasn't from Kigakure; he was from Konoha. The only other person who had seen that manoeuvre before was…

The fear that Shikamaru felt tripled and almost crippled him. That hair was shockingly familiar now that he thought about it. Sure it was tied up in a high ponytail but still…

And suddenly everything started fitting into place, the missing pieces slotting into the empty slots at a rapid speed, forming the full picture that Shikamaru had been trying to draw for weeks.

" _I learnt all my clan secret techniques by observing, Shikamaru."_

" _You'll ruin everything."_

" _I'm still me."_

" _Seriously, Naruto, I'm a Jounin; of course I can use elemental techniques."_

" _Son, let me tell you a few things about ANBU."_

Shikamaru's eyes widened as that last line slipped into his mind. His dad knew. That was why his dad suddenly sprung information of ANBU onto him that day.

 _He knew_.

_And he was trying to tell you and you still didn't get it. You fucking idiot!_

Shikamaru turned back, ignoring Naruto's cries. He knew the Uzumaki would want to follow after him but wouldn't. Because with the state that Ino and Kiba were in, they were going to need Naruto's help in getting back to Konoha for treatment.

* * *

 

Neji didn't know why he did that. ANBU wasn't supposed to interfere with normal shinobi missions. Ibiki was going to kill him.

But that was better than letting Shikamaru die.

Neji spared a tiny glance back, ensuring that Naruto and Shikamaru were well on their way before turning back to the waterfall that stood before him. He had somewhat mastered the technique but nonetheless it still required a lot of chakra and while this was a solid fortress, it wasn't going to get him anywhere.

The moment he let up the jutsu, he threw two explosives into the enemy ranks, theirs shouts making it clear that he hadn't missed. Using the little distraction that he had, he took a few other shinobi out with his fire technique. And then they started closing their ranks on him.

Getting into the stance for the gentle fist, Neji smirked a little when he heard the gasps from around him.

"A Hyuuga," a stony-faced man with a large sword said, impressed.

Neji deigned to respond and attacked, his movements precise and deadly. Not a move was wasted. He spared each man a single attack, making sure to hit their vital spots, ensuring that they wouldn't be able to move. He would either leave them dead or paralysed. Either ways, they weren't getting past him.

But he could feel his chakra depleting. His mission hadn't been easy and he had only bothered conserving enough energy to get back to Konoha. Getting involved in Shikamaru's mission was _not_ planned.

Whatever the case, he had to get them as far away from Shikamaru and the rest as soon as possible. It was only a matter of time before some of them broke rank and chased after them. Neji took of in the opposite direction, the rapid footsteps behind him signalling his success in drawing them away.

_Guess I killed enough of them to warrant priority._

With the last of his chakra, he sent down the group of five men who chased after him. He closed his eyes and focused on his senses, trying to spot if there were any other people around. He was certain those five were the last. Fortunately, Shikamaru and the others had done quite a bit of damage themselves.

His eyes snapped open and he dodged to the side just as an axe sliced through the air next to him, at the spot where he had just been standing. If his reflexes hadn't kicked in, his head would have rolled. He looked up and saw the stony man with the axe. As expected. He was their leader after all. And he didn't look happy that all his men were disabled or killed.

"You fucking little bitch!"

Neji was already panting hard, his breath coming out in laboured gasps. It wasn't easy to maintain a calm façade and it didn't matter anyway – the man could see right through him. It was evident that he was out of chakra. The enemy smirked victoriously, the scar on his face gleaming ominously. The only thing that Neji thought was that it would be just plain sad if that was the last thing he ever saw.

The man played with Neji for a bit first, throwing out moves that were easy to dodge, and then he upped his game. Releasing his axe, he used a wind jutsu. The air around Neji started whipping up and slicing his arms and body with razor-like precision. He gasped in pain but managed to hold his front.

"A tough one, are we?" the guy snorted, taking a few steps forward until he was but a hair's breath away from the Hyuuga. "I'd expect no less from ANBU. A Hyuuga one no less."

Neji summoned his strength and punched the angered shinobi straight in the stomach, gritting his teeth when it vanished in a puff of smoke. His eyes widened when he sensed something coming from behind him. He made to move but it was too late and the axe connected with his back, sending him flying forward and landing on his front.

It hurt terribly. While the fire attack he had taken in place of Shikamaru hadn't exactly damage him – it singed off some of his hair that was for sure – it had definitely destroyed the protection his armour offered. There was practically no resistance against the weapon and he could feel the long gash slashed diagonally across his back.

Neji groaned softly, pushing himself up with both arms and turning around. The man was charging straight at him, mouth opened in an angry scream, the sword wielded above his head as he prepared for the final blow. Neji didn't even have time to think before the guy's movement was suddenly halted.

He frowned as he scanned the guy. His face was still pulled taut in anger and in fact he looked angrier than ever as he let out a ferocious scream. Neji's eyes travelled downwards and they widened.

_No… it can't be…_

"Shadow Imitation Technique: Success."

That smug voice.

_Shikamaru…_

And then a shadow blocked his view as Shikamaru jumped down in front of him, his jaw set, his eyes and voice the coldest they have ever been.

"Touch him again and you die a painful death, you bastard."

Neji didn't see the man's end as darkness took over.

* * *

 

Shikamaru was once again transported back to that hospital room.

_Shikamaru knocked once on the door, entering only when the occupant of the room told him to. He didn't look up as he walked in, choosing to take it slowly as he turned and closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, Shikamaru mustered just enough courage to look at the patient lying in the hospital bed and felt guilt seeping into every nerve in his being, paralysing him once again as if he was under Tayuya's genjutsu. Except this was reality and he could feel the prickling at the back of his eyes again._

_Seeing Chouji lying motionless on the hospital bed next door had already dealt him a devastating blow, knowing that he had been the one who had landed his best friend in that state. But a part of him remained calm because he knew that he would have done the same thing for Chouji; they were best friends._

_But looking at Neji, he felt that last piece of calm being ripped from him and hurled into the storm._

_The Hyuuga had woken up from his coma earlier that day after being unconscious for three days. Shikamaru had only been in there once while the older man was comatose, the pale, lifeless form on the bed almost making him throw up, knowing that he had been the one responsible for that. After that visit, he had been too afraid to see Neji again._

_They barely knew each. Hell, Neji barely even knew Sasuke. He only came to know_ about _them during the Chuunin exam and even then Shikamaru hadn't proved himself to be anything other than lazy and a coward. Yet Neji had willingly trusted Shikamaru's judgement and put his life in Shikamaru's hands, all for the sake of a genin (worthless genin, Shikamaru thought) who wasn't even his acquaintance._

_Why did he even trust Shikamaru that much? What had possessed him?_

" _Are you just going to stand there staring at me or are you actually going to say something?" Neji inquired, raising an eyebrow elegant, pose still as regal and breathtaking despite being dress in a hospital gown._

" _I…" Shikamaru choked on his breath and he breathed in deeply to steady himself. It would not do to appear so helpless and useless in front of Neji. He had already proven himself that when he failed the mission. So much for thinking Sasuke useless when he was no better. "I'm sorry."_

" _What for?" Neji tilted his head to the side. His tone wasn't sarcastic; he sounded genuinely interested._

" _For almost getting you killed."_

" _Hn. I should be thanking you for not letting me get killed."_

_Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise._

" _I was in charge. I should have done better. I-"_

" _It was your first mission as a Chuunin and it was practically an S-ranked one which obviously required a Jounin."_

" _Yeah but-"_

" _And we all agreed to stay behind; we were prepared to sacrifice one person for each enemy. It was a team decision, not yours alone."_

" _Still, I-"_

" _And luckily, you failed."_

_Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. Luckily you failed?!_

_His genius brain wasn't functioning quite so well._

" _What?"_

" _If not, then the world would really be too unfair, don't you think?"_

_Shikamaru couldn't believe it. Neji sounded amused; Neji was actually making a joke. Shikamaru couldn't believe it. He was silent for a while. Neji simply watched him, not saying anything. And then Shikamaru started chuckling, his heart feeling lighter than it had in days. He smiled at Neji, shaking his head fondly._

" _You're really something else, you know that?"_

_The Hyuuga just smiled in reply._

Looking at the pale, limp form on his bed, Shikamaru shivered as his body was reacquainted with the same feeling of dread from three years ago. It was irrational feeling this way, he knew that because this didn't even have anything to do with him, but he couldn't help it.

"Neji…" Shikamaru reached out and trailed the back of his hand against the cold skin of the ANBU agent. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss onto Neji's forehead, above the curse seal, and then onto his lips. Leaning back into his seat, he let out a long shuddering breath as he held Neji's left hand in his, placing it against his lips. "How the hell did I not realise this earlier? You gave me so many clues. I'm so sorry."

A tear slipped out from the corner of his eye, making its way down his cheek and running over their joined hands.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru whispered again but Neji wasn't there to tell him it was all right.

* * *

 

Neji's eyes opened blearily and he blinked a couple of times. He could hear sounds but he couldn't identify them; everything was just really fuzzy and blurry around the edges.

"Neji?"

He knew that voice.

"Neji."

The face appeared as a flash in the pan.

"Shikamaru."

That didn't sound like his voice.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," Shikamaru whispered, pain and tenderness laced in his voice and making Neji choke up. "Shh, it'll be fine."

Neji believed him.

Darkness took over once more but not before Neji felt the press of lips against his forehead.

* * *

 

Neji awoke to the sound of running water. He bolted upright, eyes scanning his surroundings and snapping his head to the direction of footsteps. Shikamaru stepped out of the bathroom and into the room.

"Neji," he called softly, knowing that shinobi can be disoriented when they have just risen after collapsing, "it's me, Shikamaru."

Neji's pupils were dilated but they decreased back to their normal size as the Hyuuga calmed down. He let out a shuddering breath and swallowed thickly. "Shikamaru."

"Here," Shikamaru said, passing him a glass of water.

Neji drank everything in one go; he hadn't realised how parched his throat was.

"Where are we?" he asked, his voice coming out in an unfamiliar croak.

"The Nara Research Facility," Shikamaru answered, taking the cup away from Neji and placing it on the bedside table. "We have bedrooms here since we sometimes work for days here," Shikamaru explained, busying himself with random things to do around the room – straightening a picture, pushing the chair back into the table. "We have a bunch of medicine here too so I treated you with those. You should still probably get your back looked at when we return to Konoha. I mean I patched it up already but it still looks pretty serious, and I'm no medic-nin so."

Shikamaru was rambling on and on, which was very uncharacteristic of him. He only stopped when he heard Neji's breath hitching. He turned around and saw that the Hyuuga was staring at the – _his_ – ANBU mask. Shikamaru had removed the mask as well as the uniform and gave Neji a plain yukata instead. It was easier to treat him that way and it was definitely more comfortable to sleep in.

"You knew," Neji whispered and there was a faint accusation in his eyes when he looked at Shikamaru.

"In my defence," Shikamaru said, leaning against the table across the bed, "I just found out there and then."

"The water technique?" Neji guessed.

"The final piece of the puzzle – yes," Shikamaru replied, finding himself back at the edge of the forest. There were less trees blocking his view this time.

"Puzzle?" Neji asked.

"You are a very complicated individual," Shikamaru said before tapping his temple, "and this thing doesn't like to stop turning."

"Mm."

Silence consumed the room and Shikamaru started moving again, finding comfort in the sounds of the shuffling of his feet and the rustling of files.

"Who else knows?" Shikamaru asked, wondering if he was overstepping, but he was genuinely curious.

Neji shrugged nonchalantly even though Shikamaru couldn't see it. "No one important."

Evasion.

"Your team?"

"No," Neji said softly and there was tinge of regret in that voice, "no, they don't."

"I thought Tenten would," Shikamaru said honestly.

"I tried telling her…" Neji trailed off and was quiet for long enough that Shikamaru walked over to him, afraid that his injury was acting up. Neji was clutching his headband tightly in his hand. "But I couldn't."

"Oh."

Not the smartest thing to say.

"What?" Neji snarled, eyes furious.

"I just don't know what to say," Shikamaru said, raising his hands in defence.

That seemed to placate the Hyuuga and he went back to staring at his headband. Shikamaru's eyes strayed to Neji's left arm where he knew was the ANBU tattoo, and he recalled staring at it for hours on end as Neji slept. All the way he just thought about the ironic parallel between that tattoo and the curse mark. For were they not, essentially, the same thing?

But he was wiser than to ask Neji that.

"Tell me one thing," Shikamaru said, drawing Neji's attention back to him. "Moonlight Temple."

"What makes you think they're related?" Neji asked calmly.

"I don't know; just a question," Shikamaru answered truthfully because really Neji's behaviour at Moonlight Temple still occupied the biggest question mark in his brain. The biggest tree in the fortress. " _Are_ they related?"

Neji contemplated Shikamaru for a moment and apparently he found something he liked because he actually answered Shikamaru.

"Yes, they're related."

"Were you on a mission?" Shikamaru asked carefully, acutely aware that the next question or statement that he made could very well be his last if he stepped on any of Neji's many landmines; the Hyuuga wouldn't hesitate to shut him out. Or down.

"No," Neji said, shooting Shikamaru a somewhat curious look. "I wasn't ANBU then. Not yet."

"See, the thing is my genius brain took a vacation and this brain can't process things as fast," Shikamaru said, earning a chuckle from Neji. "You're gonna have to explain, Neji."

"Ibiki," Neji started and Shikamaru felt an irrational sense of annoyance towards that man, "likes to give potential recruits a holiday of sorts. Not a long one, maybe two or three days, so that they are cut out for ANBU."

Shikamaru translated the sentence: I have thought about this clearly.

"But not everyone needs that time to think. Some people just accept."

Translation: I'm not one of them and I'm not stupid.

"Like Kiba no doubt would."

Correction: I'm not one of them and I'm not stupid, _like Kiba_.

"And you decided to accept?" Shikamaru asked tentatively.

Neji shot him a look that clearly spelt out how daft he thought Shikamaru was being at the moment. "No, that mask is just for decoration and I was merely playing dress-up when you found me."

Shikamaru snorted at the sarcasm. Hyuuga Neji playing dress-up. Right. Naruto would sooner hate ramen.

The Hyuuga was looking at him, a serene expression on his face. He was being oddly cooperative and Shikamaru didn't know why.

Not that he was going to let this opportunity slip out of his hand.

"Have you been on any missions?" He had an axe in his hand and he was staring at the trees in front of him.

"Two," was the simple reply.

Neji was looking at him meaningfully now, and Shikamaru felt like an idiot for not being able to decipher it. The trees were parting and Shikamaru was closer to seeing what lay behind them.

"The one just now," Shikamaru said and Neji nodded.

Something in the air had shifted and Shikamaru didn't like the uncomfortable feeling it was giving him. He also didn't like the look Neji was giving him. It was somewhat patronising.

"The other one?"

Neji's lips curved slightly into a smirk. "Come on, you were there."

Shikamaru's blood turned to ice at those words.

"Wh- what?"

Neji looked at him pointedly, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his bent legs. "You. Were. There."

Shikamaru's mind raced through the past few missions he had been on with Neji. Kigakure and the village.

"Kigakure?" Shikamaru tried, his heart hammering away in his chest. He let the axe drop, but the trees were moving.

"No," Neji spoke the word deliberately and he looked as if he was daring Shikamaru to get it wrong again.

But there was no way Shikamaru could.

"The village."

"Smart boy."

Shikamaru's gaze turned cold. He turned away and busied himself with arranging the documents on the table. No. He wasn't doing this. He wasn't because Neji didn't. No. He walked away. Figuratively and literally.

"I need to do something," was the lame excuse Shikamaru came up with as he walked towards the door.

"Don't you dare," Neji hissed and Shikamaru didn't need the Byakugan to know that Neji was glaring at him. The burning hole in his back was telling enough, thank you very much.

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Don't I dare what?"

Neji tsk'ed. "Don't play dumb and don't you dare walk away."

"I have things to do," Shikamaru insisted, refusing to turn around. He made to move and barely dodged the kunai which embedded itself on the door frame instead. He spun around in agitation, eyes blazing with annoyance. "What the hell, Neji!"

"Finish this conversation."

"It's finished," Shikamaru snarled, storming over to stand at the edge of the bed. "I've already asked what I wanted to know."

"Such a good liar," Neji praised mockingly, resting his head in one hand as he gazed steadily at Shikamaru. "Has anyone ever told you that? If not, I'm honoured to be the first."

"Neji," Shikamaru growled.

The Hyuuga was blind to his rage. Unconcerned was the more accurate description actually.

"Nara," Neji replied swiftly, almost cooing his name. "Don't you want to know what my mission was?"

"ANBU missions are confidential," Shikamaru counted just as quickly as Neji had, throwing the Hyuuga's beloved protocol right at him and smirking at the flash of irritation in Neji's eyes. "Or is breaking the rules a new hobby of yours?"

The poisoned retort was on the tip of Neji's tongue but he swallowed it and smoothed down the blanket gently. He inhaled deeply and when he looked back up at Shikamaru, the Nara knew that he wasn't going to drop it.

"You were the one who wanted to know," Neji reminded him, tone tranquil but eyes dark. "Why stop the questions now?"

"I've asked everything I wanted to know," Shikamaru repeated calmly. He wasn't as good as Neji at hiding his emotions but he could still keep them in check at least.

Hopefully.

"So what have you figured out?"

"Goddammit, Hyuuga, I'm not doing this!" Shikamaru shouted, eyes blazing as he took an aggressive step forward so that he was pressed against the bed frame.

Neji didn't lean back, didn't back down. He met Shikamaru head on.

"So the conversation ends when you say so?"

"That wasn't what I said."

"So let's continue it."

"I have nothing more to say."

"Really? Then why all the questions?"

"You made me ask."

"Don't blame me for your desire to know. I was being cooperative. You asked; I answered."

Shikamaru glowered. Had Neji always been this aggravating?

 _Yes,_ his brain told him in a matter-of-fact tone. _Just think back to the Chuunin exams._

But that was the _old_ Neji, not this Neji. And definitely not the Neji at Moonlight Temple. Or maybe this was just ANBU Neji. Who sounded like Chuunin exams Neji and _goddammit why are there so many Nejis?_

Shikamaru closed his eyes and attempted to calm his heart and thoughts. Neji wouldn't let him.

"Come on, Nara, I'm doing you a favour here. After all, ANBU matters are supposed to be confidential."

That rubbed Shikamaru the wrong way and he blurted out the words that he knew Neji wanted to hear and that he wanted to take back.

"You manipulated me into asking those questions just like you fucking manipulated me back at the village!"

Shikamaru's chest heaving as he panted harshly, his nostrils flared and his pupils dilated in anger. His legs were spread apart and his hands were balled tightly in fists as he glared down at Neji. The Hyuuga eyed him critically but said nothing.

"You want me to ask you something? Fine, then answer me _this_!" Shikamaru snarled as he stepped around to the side of the bed and grabbed Neji by the shoulder. Neji met his furious glare with clear opals. "Did you fucking kill the Kieuse?"

"Yes," Neji whispered. "Yes, I killed them."

The trees parted finally and all Shikamaru could see was more trees.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? xD It's just, it's my birthday so I wanted to do something for you guys. Reviews are the best birthday presents? 
> 
> So, all is revealed! Okay, not all, but some stuff are and that's good, right? Kudos to all who guessed correctly that ANBU is involved. 
> 
> The Hyuuga part got really angsty and dark, which wasn't my intention, but it just turned out that way and I don't think it gets better. 
> 
> I always can't remember if I have anything else to say here so I'll edit this place if something comes up. 
> 
> Till next time!


	11. Chapter 11

_Yes, I killed them._

Shikamaru let go of Neji's shoulder, took a step, threw his head back and laughed out loud. It was a forced sound and there was nothing funny about the situation. Neji watched the Nara carefully until he finally stopped laughing. He began shaking his head as he sat down on the bed next to Neji and took the Hyuuga's hands in his.

"Neji, that was a good joke," he said with a strained smile and his lips quivered with the effort to keep it there, "but you have to tell me the truth now."

Neji looked away from Shikamaru's face down to their joined hands. His attention was drawn back to the Nara when Shikamaru cupped his face with a tenderness that Neji had never felt before in his life. A sob locked itself in his throat.

Shikamaru traced his cheek lightly with his thumb before leaning in to kiss him. Neji was shocked but he didn't push Shikamaru away. Nor did he react. Eventually Shikamaru pulled away, his hand still touching Neji's skin.

"Neji…." it was an almost piteous beg.

"I – " Neji's voice hitched unexpectedly and he swallowed before speaking again, "I killed them."

The energy went out of Shikamaru and his hand fell to his side limply as he staggered backwards, somehow managing to stay vertical. It felt like the world had stopped and Neji's words were playing on a loop.

_I killed them._

Neji killed the Kieuse. Neji killed two innocent people. Neji killed them.

_Yes, I killed them._

"They were innocent," Shikamaru breathed out, not knowing if he had thought those words or if he had said them out loud. He couldn't hear himself over the buzzing in his ears.

"Orders are orders," Neji said. Was he calm? Was he annoyed? Was he guilty? Was he remorseful? Shikamaru didn't know. He couldn't tell.

"Orders," Shikamaru echoed toneless as his words to his father came back to him mockingly.

" _But you know why they do it, son?"_

" _Orders."_

Shikamaru's breathing quickened and his hand shook at that memory. Orders. Right. He had said it himself. Orders.

"To protect Konoha," Neji continued and there was no way Neji was mocking him since he hadn't been there when Shikamaru had uttered those same words.

" _Orders." His father's voice._

" _To protect Konoha." His own voice._

To protect Konoha. Those were his very own words too. Shikamaru suddenly felt sickened as the weight of his words fell on him. Those words that he had uttered so thoughtlessly, which he had actually thought were justified reasons.

No wonder his father hadn't been pleased.

"How is killing the innocent protecting Konoha?" Shikamaru asked as he scrambled to get a grip on reality. He was flickering between two worlds – one where his words made absolute sense and another where those same words didn't make sense coming from Neji.

"Someone has to do it."

" _You called them cold-blooded killers, but someone has to do all these things."_

_Shut up._

"Shut up," Shikamaru told himself aloud, not bothering to check if Neji had taken offense to those words. He closed his eyes, told his emotions to shove it and let his analytical side take over. He inhaled deeply and waited ten seconds before releasing a long breath.

When he opened his eyes again, the storm was over.

Temporarily anyway.

"Why? Why was that mission necessary?"

"ANBU missions are confidential."

_Bullshit._

"You've already told me so much," Shikamaru pointed out, feeling more certain of himself and taking charge of the conversation properly now that his emotions were in check. "What's a little more?"

"You want the whole file," Neji stated plainly and there was a hint of disdain in his voice which rubbed Shikamaru the wrong way, "that's not a little more."

"So _give_ me the damn file," Shikamaru snapped, finally tearing his eyes away from the floor to stare into Neji's eyes. Blank moonstones looked back at him, a violent clash of black and white. Almost like the shogi pieces Shikamaru loved so dearly.

Shogi pieces that were always on opposite sides.

The look that Neji was giving Shikamaru was indecipherable. A part of Shikamaru wanted to turn away but he hated not being able to figure things out so he stood his ground, looking into those eyes and searching for a glimpse of something. A clue to Neji's emotion, a hint to what Neji was thinking. Something. Anything. Whatever. He just needed to be sure of something.

Something that would tell that that maybe, just maybe, that the mission made sense. Maybe the Kieuse _weren't_ innocent. Maybe they were trained assassins and were sent to murder Heiwa-sama or worse, maybe even Tsunade. Maybe they used their bloodline limit to commit unforgiveable atrocities. Maybe this. Maybe that. Maybe. Maybe. _Maybe_ but Kibou was just a –

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you won't speak a word of this outside this room."

Shikamaru didn't have time to contemplate why Neji suddenly gave in but he certainly wasn't complaining.

"Done."

Neji turned his head away and his hair fell forward, hiding his face away from Shikamaru. The Nara wondered if it was done on purpose. A part of him hoped that it was because Neji didn't want to face him because Neji couldn't face up to what he did either. Yeah, he could deal with remorse.

"Those rogue-nins were after the Kieuse and the random massacre was but a farce," Neji started in a low voice, almost inaudible, but Shikamaru could hear him fine in the quiet of the room. "It was the first time Kawagakure banded together and that was a call for alarm. And if any of the other nations found out about them, it might possibly be disastrous for Konoha as well."

"So you were ordered to put them out of the picture?" Shikamaru clarified. It was a clear enough mission objective.

"Yes."

"What did they do?" Shikamaru asked earnestly and it was clear that he actually believed that the Kieuse had done something to earn their deaths. That had to be it because Neji wouldn't just kill two people who hadn't done anything to deserve being on an assassin's list.

"What?" It wasn't confusion in Neji's voice, but Shikamaru didn't know what it was either.

"What did Nozomi-san and Kibou-kun do to warrant death?" Shikamaru elaborated obligingly because really, there must be a reason why Neji agreed to kill them. They couldn't have been innocent lambs waiting to be slaughtered all along.

Unless they were.

It took a while for Neji to reply but the silence already told Shikamaru all that he needed to know.

It didn't make the truth easier to hear.

"Nothing."

Shikamaru closed his eyes and balled his hands, trying to still his nerves. He hadn't even realised that he was trembling. Neji killed innocent people who didn't deserve to die. They hadn't been using their power for evil. They were killed for simply _existing_. That was all kinds of fucked up and it was a hard pill to swallow. Especially when Shikamaru was already fighting to keep his food down.

And then there was the fact that –

"You manipulated me," Shikamaru said suddenly. Those words had burst out of his mouth earlier because his brain pieced things together faster than he could process, but he still wasn't entirely sure what that meant exactly. Answers. He needed answers. He needed _viable_ answers.

Neji was silent, neither affirming nor denying the accusation.

Shikamaru dragged a chair over and sat down. One thing at a time.

"Was our fight planned?"

"We would have engaged them either ways."

In other words, yes. Though what Neji said wasn't a lie either. Their mission had been to kill those rogue-nins after all.

"Why did you choose me to go fight with you?"

"Our mission wasn't a lie; Sakura and Ino needed to heal those people."

Shikamaru had thought as much.

"You didn't kill Rai," Shikamaru said before correcting himself, "You didn't kill Rai initially."

"No, I didn't."

"Why?"

"Because he would have wanted revenge for Ami."

Shikamaru stopped breathing as the whole picture came into view. Neji hadn't just manipulated. Neji had staged the whole freaking thing, right from the start. When he finally took a breath again, all he could feel was fury coursing through his veins, overwriting the calm analytical part of his brain.

"Fuck, you really planned it all out, huh?" Shikamaru couldn't keep the contempt and sarcasm out of his voice. But Neji didn't react to them.

"Instructions."

"Oh, so you were explicitly told to use Rai?" Shikamaru was going to have to hold back on the sarcasm if he didn't want Neji to up and leave. Though, knowing the Hyuuga, if he had wanted to leave or if he were offended, he would have left already. There was something that made him want to stay.

"No," Neji said, voice as toneless as ever and Shikamaru couldn't help but wonder how he could recount every single sinister thing he had done so serenely as if he had done no wrong. Actually, it did seem that Neji did believe that he had done no wrong. "They gave me details. I planned it. It's exactly like every other mission we receive."

Except that it wasn't. Normal missions involved death, yes, but not the unsympathetic spilling of innocent blood and certainly not by their own hands.

"You left Rai alive so that he would come look for revenge," Shikamaru pieced together as the horror dawned on him, "so that you could make him the scapegoat for the murder of the Kieuse."

"That would be correct."

"You made it look like Rai killed the Kieuse."

"Yes."

"You killed him to cover everything up."

Oh gods but Neji's plan was _flawless._

His strongest alibi was himself because there was no way anyone would have doubted him. He pushed all the blame onto a man (who was ironically innocent in this matter) who no one would have any qualms believing was the murder; after all Rai had massacred the villagers.

Shikamaru had been unwittingly made an alibi too because he was the last who had seen Neji and he would have had testified that Neji had been in no state to fight Rai. Except of course that the Hyuuga obviously was.

"The house was on fire… were you behind that?"

"No. Rai wanted to fight me."

"So you strategically made sure he burned the whole place down?"

"Yes."

Shikamaru could picture it. It wasn't hard to actually. Rai, in his undoubtedly furious state, would have been mindless attacking Neji with his fire jutsu without caring about proper aim. But that didn't explain why he didn't use his water technique to put out the fire when he realised that he was surrounded by flames. There was the chance that he had just simply not cared in his rage but it could also have been because –

"You manipulated Rai's chakra network so that he couldn't use his water techniques."

Neji actually looked over at Shikamaru, his hair sliding over his shoulder, an almost impressed look almost making it onto his face. Shikamaru squashed the inane and utterly inappropriate desire to run his hand through Neji's hair.

"Yes."

_Focus._

"You said Rai could halt his heart for a few minutes."

"Lie."

Shikamaru's jaw locked automatically and he swallowed thickly. Of course there would be a few lies in this. He breathed harshly and pushed on.

"How did you know Rai would come for you?"

"Ami." Neji turned back to look at the sheets, tracing invisible patterns on them. Shikamaru looked away quickly; it was oddly hypnotising and he needed to focus.

"You knew they were in a relationship."

"It was in the files."

"That's why you attacked Ami in front of Rai."

"So he would remember me."

"How did he know where to find you?"

"He was a sensor-nin; I didn't bother covering up my chakra."

"No, you didn't just not cover it up. You made sure he knew where you were. You practically gave him the signals."

Neji didn't say anything but he didn't have to. Shikamaru wasn't wrong.

"Did you plan for my injury?"

Neji turned his head sharply and Shikamaru saw a brief flash of annoyance in his eyes. It was quick but there was no way anyone could have missed that pure look of irritation. "No." Neji practically spat the word out, the most emotion he had shown so far.

That really shouldn't make Shikamaru feel better.

Luckily, he knew just the thing that would make him feel annoyed again. He had been trying to avoid it because he didn't want to know even if he already did know. There was just really something to be said about having confirmation.

"You made use of me," Shikamaru muttered and even the words made him feel sick. He stood up and started pacing the floorboards because he was feeling an uneasy and biting tingle running all over his body from not moving.

Neji was silent once more and he had resumed staring at the bed sheets and drawing patterns on them.

"You sent me to speak to Heiwa-sama on purpose. You _knew_ that he would mention the safe house because you _knew_ that he would want us to protect them."

"Yes."

"You knew I'd suggest moving you there."

"Yes."

Shikamaru let out a harsh bark of laughter as the information sunk in. "You fucking manipulated me."

Shikamaru had been the freaking pawn that Neji had used in order to get to where he needed to be so that he could checkmate the king.

"And once you reached the safe house, you got rid of me," Shikamaru whispered listlessly, his feet coming to a halt as he stared at the door, the realisation hitting him harder than he had expected.

_Because I had fulfilled my function._

Fuck, the whole mission had just been an orchestration.

Neji had made use of everyone so cunningly and cleverly that no one had suspected anything. Not Shikamaru. Not Ino. Not Sakura. Not Heiwa-sama. Not the Kieuse. Gods, how could Neji have behaved so damned calmly and nicely speaking to Nozomi and then murder her and her nephew a mere few hours later?

Shikamaru stumbled a little as his words hit him like a freight train.

_Ino's gonna call me a bastard for this but I don't freaking care. All I care about it that you made it out alive, okay._

Those words that he had really meant… now they just made him feel so disgusted with himself. He had said that he was all right with the Kieuse dying. He had been comforting their murderer without knowing it. Gods, this was all so fucked up. Right, and he had even told Neji _it's okay._

It so fucking was not.

Killing the Kieuse was not okay. Manipulating Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura was not okay. Nothing about this whole damned situation was _okay._

Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino – they had all been just pawns on the board and Neji had been the player, moving them as he had seen fit in order to secure a win.

No.

Shikamaru felt a fluttering of hope again.

Something didn't make sense. Because if Neji felt no remorse then why had he cried?

"You were in a daze after that. You _didn't_ want to kill them."

Right?

Shikamaru knew that he was sounding overly eager and hopeful again, like a stupid kid who only saw the best in the world. Neji kept his silence, and that killed the little hope that Shikamaru had managed to find again. He wasn't sure how long he could keep doing this.

"You said that you let them die. You said that you should have protected them."

See? Neji did regret his actions.

"Would you have believed me otherwise?"

A literal stab in the heart – it would have hurt less. Reality came crashing down on him like a violent and ill-timed wave and the world was reduced to two opal orbs staring back at him. Neji was staring at him but there were no emotions in those eyes, no regret, no sadness, no guilt.

Just nothing.

Shikamaru chuckled dryly, feeling his sanity snapping like a dry twig that had been stepped on. "You played your part well. So, tell me, Hyuuga, why did you sell your soul to the devil? So you could tell yourself you're better than other people? I bet you must have been so smug hearing Kiba call ANBU awesome."

"Does it matter why I joined?" Neji retorted and there were still no emotions in that silky voice.

Shikamaru was so angry he could set things on fire.

He strode up to Neji and gripped the Hyuuga's arm harshly, pulling it so that Neji was forced to look at him. Moonlight reflected off Neji's eyes and up till then, Shikamaru had never noticed how empty they were before. Had they always been this empty? Had he imagined everything that he had ever seen in those eyes? Maybe it had been all part of Neji's grand scheme.

"What did they offer you, Hyuuga? Or was the _rank_ itself enough for you?"

Neji snatched his arm back forcefully but his voice was still deadly calm when he spoke. "I owe you no answers."

"Yeah, you don't," Shikamaru said and it might have been a gentle concession if it wasn't for the bite in that musky voice. "But you told me anyway. Why? Maybe because it was killing you that no one recognised your _hard work_?"

A twitch from those pale hands. From those blood-stained hands. But it was enough to let Shikamaru know that he was getting to him, even if Neji's expression remained blank.

"Or is it because of the curse seal? You think that that mask will _save_ you?" Shikamaru snarled and a part of him knew that he was just being downright cruel but his anger was the ruler that everything else had to obey.

Neji's eyes slipped shut and his hands were gripping the sheets. Subtle but Shikamaru took note of every single detail. Still, the Hyuuga refused to say anything.

Shikamaru snorted and laughed dryly, sitting back down into the chair and lounging in it languidly, a picture of lazy ease even if his muscles were taut with tension. Neji wasn't meeting his eyes anymore, not that it mattered; it wasn't as if he could see anything beyond the opaque walls.

"Funny though, that you agreed to take up that mission," Shikamaru started off calmly and it must have been the sudden shift to the idle tone that made Neji look up. The Nara had changed tactics. He let the statement hang in the air, knowing that Neji would cave soon and it didn't matter how long; he wasn't in a rush to get anywhere.

Silence pulled them apart but this time Shikamaru wasn't as eager to bridge the gap.

"And why is that?" Neji smoothed the covers as he again started drawing those damned patterns. Shikamaru felt like ripping those covers off and apart but he needed to maintain his indifferent mien.

"Well, I mean," Shikamaru said casually, deliberately not getting straight to the point. "Kinda like you father, huh?"

Neji visibly flinched and his hand trembled and the sheets crinkled slightly but Neji didn't stop tracing. Shikamaru didn't wait for an answer this time. It wasn't as if he was going to get one anyway.

"Right?" he said, actually sounding amused as if he were recounting a hilarious tale. "You see the similarity too, right? I mean you killed the Kieuse in order to prevent a potential war and your family killed your father to prevent a war," Shikamaru explained even though he already knew that Neji had worked out what he was trying to say.

The Hyuuga inhaled sharply and he finally stopped drawing those damned patterns. His hand balled but still he wouldn't look at Shikamaru. The Nara's eyes remained on Neji's hand as it unfurled and furled periodically. Eventually Neji placed his hand flatly against the sheets.

"He chose to die."

"Yeah, and the Kieuse didn't. Tell me, did they know? Did you enjoy watching them dying with their eyes wide opened just like the Main Family enjoyed watching your father walk himself to his death? Did you feel the same thrill? Was it – "

Shikamaru never saw the hit coming. One moment he was in the chair and the next he was splayed on the ground, his left shoulder aching with an electrifying burn. Neji stood over him and his eyes whispered murder as he stared down at the Nara.

"Do not," Neji said steadily in a low voice, pressing venom in each word, "do not _ever_ compare me to them."

Shikamaru stood up, ignoring the flare of pain and fixed Neji with a cold look. "And how was what you did any different from them? Orders? Mission? That doesn't make it better, Hyuuga."

Neji didn't say anything and Shikamaru didn't think he could anyway. The truth hurt but it was still the truth. What could Neji say when faced with it? The Hyuuga's jaw was locked as he met Shikamaru's stare with unwavering eyes.

"I'm not like them," Neji said, his tone chilly enough to lower the temperature of the room and catching Shikamaru off-guard, "because I don't regret it. I'm not like them because they received my father's consent and I didn't. I'm not like them because they killed a man who wanted to die and I killed two people who didn't want to. I'm not like them because they killed an accomplished man and I killed a woman and a child who was barely old enough to know how to write his own name, much less have the chance to accomplish anything. I am _not_ like them."

Every word felt like a stab and Shikamaru staggered backwards, his façade of nonchalance falling away like sand and it felt like he was drowning in it.

_No, you are far worse._

"I specifically requested you for the mission."

"What?" Shikamaru snapped his head up to Neji so fast he almost sprained his neck.

"Naruto and Kiba are too unpredictable, my teammates were unsuitable, Chouji and Hinata-sama are too nice. But you were perfect. I had a better chance of knowing what you would do than any of the others. I'd say you were the reason the mission went as smoothly as it did."

Neji had requested for him. Not because he trusted in Shikamaru as a comrade. Not because he thought that Shikamaru was a good strategist and a valuable addition to the team. Not because he respected Shikamaru. Wait, had that been a lie too? Shikamaru wasn't sure.

Neji had requested Shikamaru because he had the best chances of manipulating the Nara.

That was all Neji had been doing from the start. Neji had been manipulating him from the start. But where was the start? Moonlight Temple? No, Asuma was the one who sent him there. Kigakure? That was definitely when he got to know Neji better. Was that what Neji wanted? To get to know him better so that he could manipulate him easily?

Maybe Neji had already known about the village mission then. It wasn't too far-fetched a theory.

There was too much to process and his brain was going into overdrive. He could feel a migraine coming on.

So Shikamaru solely contemplated the village mission instead.

The first thing Neji had done was ask Ino and Sakura to heal the injured villagers while he and Shikamaru searched for the assailants. There wasn't anything suspicious about that; it was just proper deployment of resources.

Then the fight had happened. Even if Neji had know the stats of the people beforehand, he couldn't have had predicted the entire fight. No, he couldn't have…

 _So he made me do it,_ Shikamaru realised, because he was the strategist and even if fights do not always turn out the way he planned them to, there was still a higher chance of that happening when he was the one planning the moves, and Neji obviously knew that.

The dread within the Nara just grew and grew, numbing him and all his feelings so that he was in a state of constant buzz as his brain automatically processed and analysed information after information stacked up in his mind.

Neji only had one true objective in that fight – to make sure that Rai would come looking for revenge.

Shikamaru had blacked out after that fight. Neji had fixed his chakra flow but that was just obligation. Wasn't it? They had returned to the village. Ino had healed him and Neji had sent him off to meet Heiwa-sama.

So that he could get the information about the Kieuse and their whereabouts and tell it to Neji.

Neji's words rushed back to Shikamaru.

" _I don't suppose I should rest in here though. You two need the space to work."_

Oh gods but that had been the Hyuuga's intention from the start. He had just wanted to get to the safe house, knowing that Sakura and Ino would advise him to rest someplace quiet and that Shikamaru would recommend that very place. It was all just simple priming. He made sure Shikamaru found out about the safe house which would obviously be in a relatively deserted place and when Sakura and Ino had suggested someplace quiet, that was obviously the first thing that Shikamaru would have thought of.

It was awfully clever but Shikamaru felt much too betrayed and furious to praise the fucking Hyuuga.

It was all a set-up. A fucking play. Neji had _staged_ everything; he had written the script and Shikamaru (and Ino and Sakura) had followed it to the letter. To the freaking punctuation mark.

He had been manipulating them all along and they hadn't even known it.

Shikamaru chortled, a mirthless sound. And then he began laughing full out. He laughed so much till there were tears in his eyes and he had to clutch his stomach. And then he began clapping. Standing up straight, he smirked frostily at Neji who was regarding him with a look of absolute indifference.

Gods, Shikamaru wanted to punch that face.

"Congratulations," Shikamaru said instead and the mocking in his tone was definitely sincere. "You've surpassed yourself."

Gleaming milky quartz met solid obsidian orbs.

"Thank you."

They continued staring at each other.

Shikamaru was the first to look away.

* * *

Hiashi stared at the budding myrtle flower in front of him. Love, home, duty – these are the qualities represented by this flower. As with any other plants, it had to be watered adequately; too much water and it would die. Unlike other plants, you were supposed to stop watering it when winter comes.

A delicate balance.

An extreme measure.

Love. Home. Duty.

Separate entities yet at the same time one and the same. Was one more important than the other? Or were they all interdependent?

In the Hyuuga clan, perhaps duty would be the most significant of the three.

Duty.

"Iroha."

The Branch Family member on duty entered the room. Standing a respectful distance away from the clan leader, Iroha bowed deeply before standing up when he was told to do so.

"Summon Neji."

Iroha stiffened immediately. Hiashi didn't miss it.

"Is there a matter, Iroha?" Hiashi asked and there was no mistaking the impatience in his voice; he wasn't used to his orders not being immediately obeyed. The younger Hyuuga hesitated. "You may speak plainly."

"Sir, does this have to do with the incident the other day?" Iroha asked before he could stop himself.

Hiashi regarded him coolly for a moment before tilting his head forward slightly. Iroha did everything he could not to take a few steps back. A few _hundred_ steps back.

"Indeed."

Iroha inhaled sharply.

"Sir, I'm sure Neji didn't – "

"I will _not_ have a Branch Family member tell me what to do," Hiashi interrupted, icy tones making Iroha bow again and murmur a quick apology for overstepping.

"Yes, sir, I shall bring him here."

Iroha had just inched open the shoji door when Hiashi stopped him.

"Iroha, that was the last time. I will not tolerate insubordination."

Iroha felt fear rising in his chest as his thoughts immediately flew to his curse mark. He had done well in toeing the line all these years, making sure not to anger or even agitate anyone from the Main Family, even if it was sometimes unfair.

The last time his curse seal was activated, he had spent two weeks in the hospital. It still gave him nightmares sometimes and some nights he woke up screaming because he could still feel the pain there, frying his brain.

 _Phantom pain,_ Tokuma had called it.

Iroha was _not_ going to offend anyone from the Main Family ever again.

"Also, you will do well to inform Neji about his recent conduct."

"Yes, sir."

Iroha left to find Neji with one thought occupying his head: Neji was in trouble.

* * *

"Tsubame."

It was an unfriendly snarl. Neji didn't expect anything else.

"Or should I say Neji. Because you're obviously not cut out for ANBU."

Ibiki really knew where to hit to make it count.

"I apologise, sir," Neji said calmly. Ibiki knew that he hadn't reported straight back to Konoha after his mission but he didn't know why.

"You were supposed to be back two days ago," Ibiki stated. _Explain,_ was what he really meant.

"I was severely injured, sir," Neji replied. As expected, Ibiki inspected him from head to toe, checking for a lie, and making Neji feel really uncomfortable. So this was how people felt when he so much as stared at them. Ibiki didn't even need the Byakugan to give Neji, or anyone else for that matter, goose bumps though.

"You are indeed hurt," Ibiki said before his face darkened. "Or should I said _were_ hurt. You've been healed."

To lie or not to lie.

_Naruto has a big mouth._

Right.

"Nara Shikamaru helped me, sir."

"You exposed yourself."

"He discovered it himself."

Ibiki contemplated Neji's answer for a moment, eyes narrowed in concentration. It wasn't too implausible, really. Shikamaru was a genius and he was Shikaku's son. And then Shikaku might have dropped a hint or two to his son regarding his friend's involvement in ANBU. That wily old fox always liked doing things his way. Probably the main reason why he didn't join ANBU; he'd died before taking instructions from Ibiki. The Morino snorted internally at the thought.

He was sure that there was more to the issue than met the eye but he was in a good mood so he was going to let it go.

This time.

"This is the last time, Tsubame," Ibiki warned, his tone making it clear that the next time would result in immediate dismissal from the elite forces.

"Yes, sir."

A knock came from the door. Ibiki barked a sharp 'come in' and an ANBU officer wearing a dog mask came in, holding a girl by the shoulder. Neji put her at 12. At most. What was she doing here?

"Hinoko, sir," the ANBU agent announced.

Ibiki nodded. "You've accepted?"

"Yeah, of course," the girl replied casually before seeming to remember whom she was speaking to. "Sir."

"New recruit," Ibiki told Neji who was shocked that such a young girl who had no doubt just graduated from the academy was being recruited straight into ANBU. Did she even know what she was signing up for? "Tsubame here just joined a few weeks back too," Ibiki told Hinoko, "you'll probably be working together. If you last."

Ibiki was talking to Neji as much as he was talking to Hinoko.

"Tsubame-senpai," Hinoko greeted, much politer than she had been when she was first brought in.

"You can leave now, Tsubame."

"Yes, sir."

Neji had just changed back into his normal robes and step foot into the streets when Iroha walked up to him, a grim expression on his face

"Hiashi-sama has summoned you."

If it was meant to come, it would come.

* * *

Shikamaru entered his house, shouting a loud 'I'm home' before making a beeline for his room. Naruto had covered for him with Tsunade so he didn't need to deal with that though he was sure that his blonde friend would be bothering him soon enough. In the meantime, he just really wanted to crash on his bed.

His mother intercepted him.

"Mom," Shikamaru said, conveying a significant amount of displeasure in that word.

Yoshino scoffed and folded her arms. "I want to talk to you."

"Mom, please, later. I'm exhausted."

"Now, Shikamaru."

The Nara boy was about to protest when he saw the shadowed look on his mother's face. He had never seen her look so ashen before and worry started gnawing at him.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yoshino replied, a bit too sharply. "Let's go outside."

Shikamaru agreed, quicker and nicer that he ever had. He trailed after his mother, watching her closely as he pondered over what would have gotten his mother into such a state. With alarm, he wondered if his father had met with some sort of trouble but rationalised the thought with the fact that his mother wouldn't have wasted time changing the location if that had been the case.

They came to a stop at the riverbank that flowed through the Nara forest. Shikamaru's favourite cloud gazing spot was the hill that overlooked this stream. Yoshino sat down and a few little does immediately ran over, all vying for her attention. She laughed lightly, some of the tension easing out of her body as she petted the baby deer. She lifted one up gently and placed her in her lap, stroking her slowly.

The other does ambushed Shikamaru and he entertained them for a little bit before turning to his mother. The does made themselves comfortable around the two Nara, one snuggling particularly close to Shikamaru, earning an airy laugh from his. The little animal practically beamed with smugness.

"What do you wanna talk about, mom?" Shikamaru asked, frowning at his mother's faraway gaze.

"ANBU."

Shikamaru stiffened at the mention of that wretched organisation. He felt annoyance flare up in him but managed to push it down for the sake of his mother. It was obviously something important and he didn't want to blow her off because of N- _him_.

Yoshino was silent.

"Mom?" Shikamaru prompted and his mother turned to him, cupping his face so suddenly that he almost flinched away.

"You're still my precious little baby, you know that right?" Yoshino whispered as she trailed her fingers over his face, tracing every line, every curve.

"Mom," Shikamaru said, closing his eyes out of embarrassment more than anything.

Yoshino chuckled at his discomfiture and slowly removed her hands. Shikamaru could still feel her lingering touch on his face, He looked at his mother for a moment before saying, "I'm not gonna join ANBU, you know."

The reaction was instantaneous. Yoshino's laughter died away and her lips turned into a bittersweet smile.

"I had a best friend who was in ANBU," Yoshino started before sighing deeply. Shikamaru moved over to hold her hand and she smiled at him – the smile not reaching her eyes – as she squeezed his hand.

Shikamaru had never heard of this best friend before which meant that... He glanced at his mother uncertainly. "Did she…?"

"KIA," Yoshino muttered softly, confirming his thoughts.

Shikamaru frowned, not knowing what to do. You certainly do not offer condolences to your own mother, right? That was too formal and impersonal. He opted for squeezing her hand instead.

"I received the news just when I was offered a promotion to Jounin and just before I was about to marry your father."

Shikamaru waited patiently for his mother to continue. The does had moved closer to his mother, obviously having sensed her distress and wanting to comfort her. Even some of the older animals have come out. Rikumaru emerged, though he opted to stay among the trees as he watched over them steadily.

He wasn't the only one.

"It was too much for me to take," Yoshino finally said, sighing again as tears sprang to her eyes. She wiped them away furiously with her free hand and Shikamaru felt his heart wrenching painfully. He hated seeing women cry, especially his tough, overbearing mother. "I rejected the promotion and postponed the wedding. Your father was so sweet – " a small, sweet smile graced Yoshino's smile and for some reason that made Shikamaru's heart ache painfully too " – he was the one who suggested postponing the wedding and he stayed by my side throughout the entire ordeal. And even when I said that I wanted to retire from being a shinobi, he supported me and talked to my sensei and teammates for me when I couldn't."

_Geez, you old geezer, and you always act so aloof._

Yoshino shook her head as she turned to Shikamaru, eyes hard and jaw set. "That's why you can't join ANBU. I _can't_ lose you too."

Shikamaru smiled in understanding. "You won't lose me, mom."

It wasn't an empty promise. It was true that shinobi always face the risk of death but that just meant that Shikamaru would have to try harder to stay alive. For his mother.

A smile made its way onto Yoshino's face and she ruffled his hair, laughing when he swatted at her hand.

"Go to sleep, you look exhausted."

Shikamaru grunted in response and stood up, startling some of the baby does. He snickered apologetically and petted their heads before making his way back to the house.

Shikaku gave a final pat to Rikumaru before stepping out of the shadows. He approached his wife carefully and sat down next to her, placing an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into embrace, his familiar smoky and petrichor smell making her relax. Shikaku rubbed her arm soothingly.

"You can let it out," he murmured against her hair.

"It still hurts," Yoshino mumbled against his neck and he instinctively held her nearer to him. "Some days it's better but… it still hurts."

"I know," Shikaku said, pulling back so that he could wipe the stray tear away from her cheek. "I know."

He leaned down to kiss her, cupping her head gently as he slowly laid her down against the grass. Yoshino was panting softly when he pulled back, a satisfied smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes though she didn't remove her hand that was tightly fisting his shirt.

"Watch the sunset with me, dear," he murmured, pulling her hand up and placing a soft kiss on it before pulling back. He flopped down onto his back next to her, stretching his arm out so that she could lie there.

 _Safe,_ Yoshino decided as she moved closer to her husband and rested her head against his chest, his heartbeat strong and steady against her eat.

Her safe place was and always would be Shikaku.

* * *

Hiashi placed his teacup down, Neji's gaze following his uncle's movements. Hiashi hadn't said a word ever since he had entered the dojo five minutes ago. Neji contemplated speaking first but figured that it would be imprudent. Besides, maybe that was what Hiashi wanted. From Iroha's warning to watch his mouth, he already knew that it had something to do with the Hibi Incident, not that he hadn't already figured that out on his own.

He knew that Hiashi would want to talk to him; he just hadn't known when.

"Neji," Hiashi started, his even tones giving no clue whatsoever to his mood, though Neji could hazard an intelligent guess. "Are you aware of the purpose of your being here?"

"I think so, Hiashi-sama," Neji answered.

"Do tell."

"Does it have to do with what happened with Hibi-sama?"

"Indeed," Hiashi said and the corner of his lip twitched upwards a little, not quite a smirk and definitely not a smile. "That is part of the reason, yes."

"And the rest, sir?"

"ANBU, Neji," Hiashi said, his lips finally turning upwards but his expression remained firmly blank. "Though I suspect both matters might be one and the same."

Neji didn't reply. It was painfully obvious that Hiashi wasn't pleased in the slightest.

"Do you know who Hyuuga Hibi is?"

Trick question?

"A Hyuuga Elder, sir," Neji replied simply. That was all the old man was to him. Hiashi must have seen it in his face for the smile (however unfriendly it was) vanished.

"He is also my _father_ , Neji," Hiashi said tersely and eyed the younger Hyuuga critically. "Your grandfather."

There were so many things he could say to that but Neji bit his lip, Iroha's and Hoheto's words ringing in his head.

_Watch your mouth when you're in there, Neji._

_You've always been a handful._

_I do_ not _have a mouth on me and I am_ not _a handful,_ Neji thought to himself, feeling indignant more than anything.

The look on Hiashi's face was an odd mix of suspicion and surprise.

 _I do_ not _have a mouth on me,_ Neji repeated to himself.

"Neji," Hiashi started again but there was no malice in his voice. "Tell me something. Why did you join ANBU?"

_First Nara. Now him._

The thought of the Nara caused a wave of nausea and pain to overcome Neji so he banished the stupid deer boy to the darkest depth of his mind.

_Bastard._

"To improve, sir," Neji replied and that was actually the truth. Partly anyway.

"Hmm."

Silence.

"You shouldn't have done what you did," Hiashi stated. _Apologise._

Neji inclined his head slightly. "And what is it that I did, Hiashi-sama?"

"You disrespected a Hyuuga Elder, and more importantly my father, the ex-clan head, in front of the whole clan. Do you not think that you were in the wrong?" Hiashi had clearly already decided that Neji was the guilty party in this.

Again, Neji stopped himself from saying anything rash.

"It was self-defence," Neji said instead, keeping the defiance out of his voice as much as he could but Hiashi's eyes narrowed anyway.

"Self-defence? A Main Family member has the right to punish a Branch Family member."

"Indeed," Neji agreed amiably and then his tone dropped, "and pray tell, exactly what offense had I committed, Hiashi-sama? You were watching."

Hiashi's jaw locked tight, his eyes fixed on Neji. The Jounin didn't waver.

"I did nothing."

"You – " Hiashi cut himself off, blinking once and when he opened his eyes again the opal orbs gleamed with anger.

"But it's not as if the Main Family members need a proper reason to activate the curse seal, right? And Hibi-sama definitely doesn't need one. Tell me, Hiashi-sama, how many people did he torture that day after I left?"

Hiashi's eyes flashed.

"None, Neji," Hiashi said, an edge in his voice.

_None._

_Because I stopped him._

Hiashi closed his eyes again and even so he could feel that Neji's gaze did not dither one bit. He opened his eyes and set the tea tray to the side properly before rising. He looked down at his nephew who hadn't looked away from the spot where he had sat. Hiashi hummed softly before moving to one end of the hall.

There was a reason he picked the meeting to happen in this particular dojo. For one, only his direct family and Neji had access to this place so they wouldn't be interrupted. And mostly, only he and Neji used this particular dojo for training.

There was also a reason why he opted for a dojo.

"Let us spar, Neji."

Neji glanced over to Hiashi and the elder man saw the calculating look in his eyes. Hiashi remained impassive and soon enough Neji rose, moving to the other side of the dojo.

"As you wish, Hiashi-sama."

They slid into position at the same time, veins flaring at their temples as they activated their Byakugan.

Hiashi waited, purposely choosing not to make the first move. Neji struck first, aiming for Hiashi's chest but not his heart. The clan leader grabbed Neji's arm and made to block the tenketsu in that arm but was forced to abandon the move in order avoid the jab made to his ribs made with Neji's free arm. They both moved back, circling the other, assessing the other.

The clan leader watched Neji's eyes and saw that the calculating look was gone. Instead, it was replaced by a blank white sheen. Emptiness in place of where emotions should be. People usually couldn't tell what a Hyuuga was thinking not because they didn't have emotions but because they knew how to build defensive walls. Neji used to do that too, but now his eyes were just hollow. His eyes weren't Hyuuga; they were –

_ANBU._

Hiashi gritted his teeth and launched forward, deciding to take the offensive first this time round. Neji intercepted his attack and they exchanged a few blows, chakra pouring out of their tenketsu with each hit. Feinting a left, Hiashi aimed for Neji's right arm but the younger Hyuuga had anticipated that and made to move back, leaving his ribs temporarily exposed. He noticed it a little too late but managed to move back in order to avoid a direct hit. But Hiashi's chakra managed to nick his skin a little and Neji fell back. It must have hurt but Neji didn't even cringe. His expression didn't even falter.

Without letting Neji assess the situation like he normally did, Hiashi moved to attack once more. Striking continuously, Neji was forced to be on the defensive as he blocked each and every one of Hiashi's moves. It was impressive to say the least since most people couldn't even block a single one of his attacks. Hinata definitely couldn't and even Hanabi failed sometimes.

Hiashi kept this up for at least two minutes, Neji skilfully deflecting every blow. Hiashi didn't give him a chance to stage a comeback at all; all of Neji's concentration and effort went into blocking the strikes. There was no time for him to look for gaps in between Hiashi's moves. The clan leader was moving so fast that he was practically a blur. His attack was as good as a defence.

When he finally dropped back, he noted that Neji was already starting to show signs of fatigue – he was panting slightly, chest heaving. That was to be expected. After all, Hiashi had never gone at his nephew with such a speed before.

For the record, Hiashi wasn't even out of breath and he regarded Neji calmly.

Again, not saying anything, Hiashi moved to strike. Neji was almost caught off-guard but Hiashi had evidently trained him well and he sidestepped the jab aimed for his heart. Hiashi dropped to the ground and did a leg sweep. Neji hadn't expected that and he jumped backwards but before he could land on his feet, Hiashi delivered a hard blow to his sternum, moving so swiftly that it took Neji a moment to process what had happened.

Neji staggered backwards, gasping in pain but still holding his ground. Other people would have been on the ground by then. Hiashi hadn't been holding back; he had used chakra and he had used strength. A deadly combination. Hiashi scanned Neji's chakra system and confirmed that he had hit three vital points on Neji's chest with that last blow.

Hiashi deactivated his Byakugan. The fight was over. Neji may not want to concede defeat and he may stubbornly hold his front and no doubt he would be able to because of his insanely high threshold for pain, but his body would eventually give out.

It just wasn't possible for his body to sustain itself when more three quarters of his tenketsu were blocked.

Neji held out way longer than Hiashi had expected but he couldn't say that he was surprised. After all, this was the boy who suffered 3 and a half minutes with the curse seal activated and refused to say anything. Hiashi had stepped in and he was glad he had done so when he did – Neji had been a few seconds away from incurring permanent damage to almost _all_ of his cranial nerves. The boy had been bed-ridden for an entire month but when he had left his room, he hadn't even looked like he had been immobile for a week.

And he hadn't looked the slightest bit remorseful.

Hiashi should have taken matters into his hands then and there but he had been weak and had decided to leave Neji be. Out of a remorse that Neji had taken for granted.

That was a mistake. Because look at where they were now. Neji had gone overboard and he was out of hand. If Hiashi didn't put a stop to this nonsense now, things would only worsen.

Hiashi merely blinked when Neji finally collapsed to the ground. His hands were tightly curled by his sides and his whole body was tensed but he didn't make a single sound. Neji finally deactivated his Byakugan.

"How? I blocked everything."

Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "I don't need my fingers to block your tenketsu, Neji."

Neji's eyes widened as what Hiashi did finally clicked. He was sure that he had block every blow from Hiashi and his tenketsu hadn't been blocked when he checked them earlier. It had been sudden. One moment he was fine except for the sore bruising to his chest and then the next it was like his entire system had shut down. To his horror, he had discovered that almost of his tenketsu had been blocked. Even though Hiashi's fingers had never reached them.

Hiashi could block tenketsu with any part of his body.

Neji closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He was still so far away from his uncle.

A shadow fell over him and Neji opened his eyes, glancing up slightly so that he could look at the clan leader. Neji would have scoffed out loud if he could but even that felt like too much effort at the moment. This position was befitting though, he supposed, an all-powerful Main Family member towering over a Branch Family member who was defenceless on the ground.

"I could have used the curse seal any time," Hiashi told him, a statement of fact. Or it would have been one. In the past.

"No, you couldn't have," Neji spat bitterly because really, Hiashi couldn't. He had made sure of that.

Hiashi's lips curled into a cruel and merciless smirk. "And now you'll never know whether it was because I didn't want to or because I couldn't."

The pain Hiashi inflicted on his body suddenly paled in comparison to those words. Neji's mouth turned dry and for the first time in his life, words failed him.

"Do you know how many times I've consciously decided not to use the curse seal on you in the past two years?" Hiashi asked as he turned and walked away from Neji.

"No," Neji answered.

"I don't either. I wasn't counting. I just decided that I wasn't going to," Hiashi said as he completed a small circle and returned back to stand in front of Neji. "But this time, you won't know whether I didn't activate that curse seal out of volition or out of obligation."

Neji closed his eyes and exhaled softly.

"You've activated my curse seal before," Neji finally said, spitting out the first words that came to his mind.

Hiashi laughed mirthlessly; a short, cold sound. "People change, Neji. I thought you of all people would know that."

A pause and Hiashi observed Neji in an almost mocking and sympathetic manner. "I guess I was wrong."

 _No!_ Neji was screaming in his head.

"I thought that you changed but you just keep asking for a mile when I give you an inch. You're never satisfied. You always want more. "

"If you know that people change, _Uncle_ , how can you not see that I have changed?" Neji whispered softly to the ground, somewhat afraid to look at his uncle and the expression on his face and the look in his eyes.

"Because, _Nephew_ , you haven't."

Neji mustered the courage and looked up at his uncle. His breath hitched when he looked into Hiashi's clear opals. They were gleaming but that wasn't the thing that bothered Neji.

Hiashi turned away and stalked to the doors. He slid the shoji door open forcefully and was about to step out when he paused.

"Morino came to me before he recruited you."

Neji inhaled sharply at that. He hadn't known about that. Why hadn't Ibiki or Hiashi for that matter mention anything?

"One word from me, Neji," Hiashi said, his hand gripping the edge of the sliding with enough force to crush the wooden frame. "One word and you would have been barred from joining."

Hiashi left the dojo and closed the door behind, leaving Neji on the floor with his words.

Neji closed his eyes again, and try as he might, he couldn't get his body to stop trembling. He knew it had nothing to do with Hiashi's attack and everything to do with Hiashi's words.

And those looks in his eyes.

It wasn't anger. It wasn't guilt. It wasn't even remorse for choosing to teach Neji.

Hiashi had looked betrayed.

And not just that.

Hiashi had looked betrayed _and_ disappointed.

* * *

Shikamaru collapsed to the ground the moment he made it to his bedroom, the physical and mental exhaustion finally catching up to him. The moment he shut his eyes, Neji's face came to him and he immediately snapped them open, the anger and sadness at seeing that face spurring him to get up and off the floor and into his private training room which was a part of his bedroom.

His training room was only dubbed as such in order to fool his mother. His father had snorted when he heard that Shikamaru had made a training room. Shikamaru knew that he couldn't fool Shikaku but he also knew that he could count on his old man to keep his secret for him.

Shikaku had helped him install a transparent ceiling in that part of the room, hidden underneath a cloaking jutsu. A few hand signs and that cloak would disappear and reveal his beloved clouds to him. Shikaku had already warned him that if Yoshino ever found out, he would claim to have no part in it and Shikamaru had begrudgingly agreed. If not, Shikaku would have never agreed to help him install that ceiling in the first place. Trust his father to cover all his bases. Even with his own son.

So, yeah, his training room was actually more accurately described as his cloud-watching room. On days when he was to lazy to go outside, he would just lounge in this room and stare up at the sky of clouds. It was convenient on rainy days too since he obviously couldn't be outside to cloud watch when it rained. But he didn't like looking at the clouds on rainy days as much; clouds just looked better on a clear, sunny day. Sometimes he also liked to sleep in this room just so the clouds would be the first things he saw when he woke up.

That being said, appearances had to be maintained and there were several training equipment scattered around this room that had never been utilised.

Until then, that is.

An hour later, Shikamaru was panting harshly on the floor. His clothes were drenched and sweat was dripping from his forehead. He was practically kneeling in a pool of his own sweat. It was disgusting but it was also oddly satisfying. Maybe that was why Lee like training so much. The green-clad man probably received the full package of endorphins and all too which was why he was so fucking happy all the damned time.

On the other hand, there was something wrong with Shikamaru's body because his endorphins weren't kicking in at all. And while his body was completely wasted and ready to give up on the conscious world, his brain was still furiously spinning. In fact, it hadn't stopped for even one second throughout his entire training regime despite him throwing himself into it completely.

He just couldn't block the analyses his brain was desperately trying to conjure up.

What was he trying to prove anyway?

Neji had manipulated him.

Straight and simple.

Fuck, the man had even admitted it himself.

So why the fuck was Shikamaru here, working himself into a right mess, trying to come up with an alternative, preferably one where Neji did not fucking make use of him?

Shikamaru punched the ground with a force that would have made Ino proud and Chouji wince in sympathy but he couldn't even register the pain in his hand over the soreness that was literally everywhere.

The Nara scrapped his nails along the wooden floor as he slowly furled his hands. Taking in a deep breath, he let out a loud and long scream, throwing all his anguish and frustration into it. He screamed and screamed because it wasn't like anyone could hear him anyway; his room was completely sound proofed. He screamed until his throat was raw and he hacked violently because his throat was just so dry.

At least his brain finally got the message to shut the fuck up.

It was peaceful for all of two seconds.

Because with that tranquil silence came the fucking clarity.

It was true that Shikamaru couldn't get over the fact that Neji had murdered innocent people in cold blood. In fact, he still cringed physically whenever he thought about it. He couldn't condone it. He just couldn't. No matter how noble the reasons were, he just couldn't accept it. It was just _wrong_.

Neji, in killing the two innocent Kieuse, had turned into a merciless, heartless, cold-blooded bastard.

Shikamaru didn't even know how the hell he was going to face Neji anymore.

But more than that, he realised something else with shocking lucidity.

The thing that had gotten to him the most was not the fact that Neji had callously robbed two people of their lives, it was the fact that Neji had manipulated him. In fact, with a start, he realised that that was the only thing that had been plaguing his thoughts ever since he had left the Nara Research Facility.

He really didn't want to know what that said about his inner self.

Whatever.

Regardless, Shikamaru really just _couldn't_ accept that.

He wasn't used to people predicting his moves and making use of that knowledge to manipulate him. He wasn't used to people reading him. He wasn't used to being controlled and moved according to another person's wishes.

Because fact was Nara Shikamaru was a strategist; the fucking player, not a fucking dispensable pawn.

So he just couldn't for the life of him reconcile with the fact that he had been played so effortlessly and thoroughly. By someone he had fully trusted at that. Neji only had had to say the word and Shikamaru would willingly comply. Neji was a person for whom he had been fine with giving up his life.

But Neji had betrayed that trust. He had played Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was the one who was supposed to be able to see ahead and plan accordingly. People moved according to what he saw, not the other way round. But Neji had gone and done just that, turning Shikamaru's world upside down and knocking it plain off its axis while he was at it.

The Chuunin slammed his head against the floorboard, half hoping that it would give him a concussion so that he could just stop thinking about this messed up situation. He wasn't given a concussion but he suddenly felt so exhausted which he guessed worked just as well. He completely collapsed on the floor, regardless of the state it, or he for that matter, was in and closed his eyes.

Let sleep come so that he could escape this world for a little while.

* * *

Shikamaru had been chewing on the same piece of meat for the past five minutes and he hadn't so much as uttered a word, not even a cursory 'troublesome' when Ino had purposefully spoken in his ear with an annoyingly loud and shrill voice.

The three other members of Team 10 exchanged vexed looks. Asuma looked like he wanted to get out of his seat to literally wring an explanation out of Shikamaru. Ino was about to tear her hair out in frustration and even Chouji wasn't eating as enthusiastically as he usually did. Shikamaru was never this quiet when with them. Something was definitely wrong.

"Shikamaru," Asuma started casually, taking a long drag of his cigarette until Shikamaru looked at him questioningly. "Is there something wrong?"

Shikamaru finally swallowed his meat and was about to reply when Ino decided that enough was enough.

"Shikamaru, what the hell! If there's something wrong, you _have_ to tell us! You can't, you _can't_ , keep everything bottled up inside. You'd die! And I don't want you to die because I love you too much for that. Even if you don't die, you might suffer a heart attack and you're too young for that. Healthy not so much but definitely too young. And, oh my god, though it _pains_ me physically to say this, I actually miss you saying 'troublesome' despite how annoying it is. So you should just say it. I mean – "

"Ino."

" – it's really annoying but it's you – "

"Ino."

" – and although you usually say it to me because you're an ass like that – "

"Ino."

" – I know that you say it with love and – "

"INO!"

"Oh gee what! There's no need to shout," Ino snapped, glaring at Chouji who looked rather embarrassed at his outburst.

"Actually there was," Asuma said with a slight snigger. "You wouldn't stop talking."

"Yeah, well, I mean you could have just called my name or something," Ino said, annoyance thick in her voice as she flipped her ponytail behind, whacking Shikamaru's face in the process. The Nara scowled and moved a little further away from the blonde who took no notice of his action.

"I did," Chouji mumbled, only sounding slightly indignant.

"No, you didn't," Ino said pointedly and the case was close. The male majority of this group had learnt early on that you just didn't want to contradict or go against Ino. Firstly, the argument would never end and secondly… yeah, the conversation would never end. It was really just safer to give in to her.

"Anyway," Shikamaru croaked, sounding a lot like a toad and three comical faces turned to look at him. He rolled his eyes. "Sore throat."

They blinked owlishly at him.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again.

Three.

Two.

One.

The laughter was loud enough to shake the whole building.

"Oh my god, silly Shika," Ino said in between laughs, wiping tears from her eyes, "you sound like a fat baby toad."

There was one too many adjectives in that sentence.

"Sorry, buddy," Chouji said, looking abashed that he had laughed so openly and joyfully at his best friend's misery.

"It's okay," Shikamaru said and immediately wished that he hadn't when that sent the Akimichi and Yamanaka into another laughing fit.

"Sorry," Chouji said while still chortling, "I tried but I can't. It's too funny. You really sound like a toad."

"A _fat baby toad_ ," Ino gloated as Shikamaru's expression turned sour.

_And Best Comedian goes to… my voice._

Shikamaru turned away from his sniggering and heartless teammates to find comfort in his more compassionate teacher and froze at the look Asuma was giving him. The Sarutobi had laughed when Shikamaru first opened his mouth but now Shikamaru was just thinking that it had been for show because Asuma was levelling him with a look that said he knew Shikamaru was bullshitting.

Though Shikamaru really wasn't. His throat _was_ sore.

The rest of lunch passed by rather uneventfully and Shikamaru breathed a sigh of relief when he finally parted ways with his team. He had wanted to reject the invitation at first but had decided to accept because it would have seemed too suspicious otherwise. It had been so hard to resist the urge to bolt though (because he kept thinking they'd figured something was up sooner or later) so he wondered if it wouldn't have been better if he had just stayed home instead.

Asuma had certainly been suspicious. Luckily the man had left.

He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks.

Speak of the devil.

Asuma was lolling against a tree, smoking a cigarette without a care in the world, as if he had been there all along. Shikamaru swore that his sensei had gone the other direction.

Asuma waved a hand in greeting as if this was the first time they were meeting today before plucking the cigarette out of his mouth and dropping it to the ground, squashing it with his foot. Shikamaru was about to say something snarky about littering but the words died on his tongue when he saw the look Asuma was giving him.

"Now, why would we be relieved to see our team go?"

_Troublesome._

* * *

Hiashi had spent all night thinking about how the recent events had come to pass. When had Neji become so out of hand? And when had he decided that it was fine to let Neji be?

He had come to one conclusion. There had been one particular event that he was sure had been the turning point.

"Iroha."

The younger Hyuuga entered the room as he did the previous day and bowed deeply before straightening up.

"Hiashi-sama."

"I want to speak with Tokuma."

Iroha stiffened again and looked like he wanted to ask why, but in the end he just answered a quick 'yes, Hiashi-sama' before he was out and on his way.

Hiashi watched the younger Hyuuga go before picking up a watering can and feeding water to the myrtle plant that was sitting beside him.

Duty.

* * *

"Hiashi-sama wants to speak with you," Iroha informed Tokuma, not keeping the anxiety out of his voice. He had found the other Hyuuga in the compound library, along with Hoheto. Tokuma didn't look too surprised and Iroha thought that it looked like Tokuma had even expected to be summoned.

"Why would Hiashi-sama want to speak to you?" Iroha pressed because anyone expecting to be called for by Hiashi was a cause for worry. It usually meant that they knew they had done something wrong (read: the Main Family had decided that they had done something wrong) which invariably led to the activation of the curse seal.

Even Hoheto who was usually calm in the face of anything wore a concerned expression. To his credit, Tokuma looked impassive as ever, his Hyuuga mask firmly in place.

"Tokuma, do you know what this is about?" Hoheto tried asking and the slight twitch of Tokuma's mouth was telling enough.

"What is it about?" Iroha questioned but Tokuma deigned to answer. Iroha almost groaned in frustration but Hyuuga did not do that and he looked at Hoheto in exasperation instead. The older Hyuuga was no help; he merely shrugged slightly as if to say _Tokuma will tell us if he wants to._

Tokuma moved towards the door, releasing a sigh as he did so. "It's about Neji," was all he offered to his relatives before he exited the room.

* * *

Asuma stared down at the board, the cigarette falling out of his mouth as it slackened its grip on the stick.

What the hell?

Only two minutes had passed since they had sat down and before Asuma had even thought of what to say, the game had ended. That was it.

The end.

Shikamaru was never this vicious. There was something wrong with the boy. He wasn't even poking fun at Asuma for looking like a goldfish.

The Sarutobi snapped his mouth shut as his expression sobered. His brows furrowed together tightly as he watched the young Chuunin in front of him. Shikamaru was staring down at the board intently, a dark glint in his eyes. Usually, the Nara would be mindful of his teacher's emotional state and ego, and go easy on him. Besides, their shogi games were always just a platform for them to hang out and chat; there was no reason for Shikamaru to end the game early even though he could.

Not today though.

Today, Shikamaru had been playing with one sole purpose: to win. And not just to win. He had wanted to win so thoroughly that his opponent was left devastated with no chance of staging a comeback. Asuma was pretty he had never in his life seen a shogi game end with one side having only _one_ piece left. That piece being the king and since it was checkmate… Asuma had just freaking lost all of his freaking pieces.

"Someone's having a bad day," Asuma commented casually as he lit up another cigarette, more for the sake of keeping up with appearances than actually craving a smoke. Besides, he didn't want Shikamaru to overthink him _not_ smoking his beloved cancer stick, even if the Chuunin liked to nag at him not to smoke too much.

Shikamaru peeled his eyes away from the board. When they settled on Asuma, his eyes widened and he looked down at the board again, surprise invading those black orbs. The Nara scratched the back of his head awkwardly and laughed somewhat embarrassedly.

"That wasn't intentional."

Asuma plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and scoffed loudly, half pretending to be annoyed and half actually feeling really annoyed.

"Not intentional?" he repeated sardonically, gaze falling onto the board where his army had been wiped out. "You sayin' I'm dumb or something, kid?"

" _No,_ " Shikamaru was quick to say, sounding so panicky that the situation was almost hilarious had Asuma not already figured out that Shikamaru hadn't been aware that it was Asuma that he had been playing. Shikamaru had seriously wanted to defeat some someone else. The question was who? "I'd never say anything like that."

"I know, Shikamaru," Asuma said lightly as he began setting up the pieces again. "I'm just messing with you."

Shikamaru's hands stilled as they hovered over the board. Asuma had hit the jackpot surprisingly early today. His usual strategy consisted of him throwing out general statements that could be applied to almost all situations and hoping that something he said would strike a chord or two in Shikamaru. Usually, it took him at least two games which translated into roughly two hours. He glanced at his clock. Five minutes. He was getting so good at this; it was not just luck.

"Would you do that, Asuma?"

And Shikamaru had lost him.

What?

"What?"

"Would you ever mess with me, Asuma? For real?"

What the actual fuck.

"No," Asuma said simply as he swatted the Nara's hands away and busied his own hands with arranging Shikamaru's pieces as well. Because right now they were itching to be around some bastard's neck. "I'd never do that."

"Plenty of other people would," Shikamaru muttered quietly, his hands falling into his lap.

Asuma paused in setting the pieces up and glanced at Shikamaru. It was true that the Chuunin's intelligence was highly coveted throughout the Fire Nation. The boy had, after all, been offered a position as the Fire Daimyo's guard just the previous week. But this wasn't about that. This was something more personal, because only something like that could affect someone like this.

"Did someone?" Asuma enquired, attempting to sound nonchalant but the concern in his voice leaked through anyway. He used to be good at this. The other Guardians never really knew what he was thinking (except Chiriku) and all of his previous team members were none the wiser as well. Team 10 however… they were something else entirely.

Maybe it was the whole Sarutobi and Ino-Shika-Cho thing, but there was no denying that the three of them had grown on him as individuals and he had come to love that slacker, that loudmouth and that glutton as if they were his own children.

Shikamaru wasn't looking at him. "No."

"Bullshit," Asuma stated so quickly that he overlapped with the end of Shikamaru's word.

"I – "

"If it's a lie, I don't wanna hear it."

Shikamaru started to sulk, not that the genius would ever admit it. It wasn't obvious when Shikamaru sulked, not like when Ino did. She would frown so deeply that her eyebrows would almost touch (though she always immediately soothed them out because _wrinkles_ ) and she would fold her arms tightly across her body, a petulant pout becoming a permanent fixture on her face until her grievances were redressed. It was easy to tell with Chouji too because his entire body would sag and he would look as if he was dragging his whole body weight with him when he walked. Shikamaru, on the other, was in his own league.

It took Asuma a month to realise that Shikamaru was not in fact zoning out but sulking.

The Nara's eyes would be drawn to something far away and he would look, for all intents and purposes, as if his soul had taken leave of his body for a while. But he wasn't contemplating some complicated theory or puzzle that only his higher mind could solve. No, he was just contemplating how unfairly he was being treated.

"Any time you're ready," Asuma pushed but gently because if he pushed too hard, Shikamaru would bolt like the deer his family took care of.

Shikamaru was awfully silent for a long time and Asuma went through two cigarettes before the Nara finally spoke. When he looked up at Asuma, the Sarutobi immediately clocked the uncertainly and sadness in his eyes.

"I don't really want to talk about it. Not yet."

Asuma really didn't like hearing those words because he wasn't a Nara and he needed more than a couple of clues (read: he had to be told) to figure out what was going on, especially with people because people were complicated and liked to make the world complicated. Hence the invention of the Rubik's Cube. Or so Asuma thought because he had never once managed to solve that blasted thing.

But he also knew that Shikamaru needed his space and time, and that he would come to Asuma when he had gotten a grip on things. All Asuma could do now was let him know that he was here for him, and that he could come to Asuma whenever things got too tough, whether it be because he needed someone to talk to or whether he just needed a place to hide.

But Asuma would never say that out loud and freak the poor kid out.

So instead, he said, "Another game?"

The smile Shikamaru gave him spoke of his gratitude more than any word ever could.

* * *

"Come in," Hiashi stated calmly and Tokuma entered to find the clan leader inspecting a petal of a myrtle plant between his thumb and forefinger.

"Hiashi-sama," Tokuma greeted, bowing deeply and only rising when he was told to do so. He stood in front of Hiashi, his head still bowed slightly in respect.

"Have a seat, Tokuma."

The younger Hyuuga complied, already feeling his nerves working up. Hiashi had never once asked him or any Branch Family member (except Neji) to sit before, not to his knowledge anyway. He had no idea how this was going to turn out.

"Do you know what plant this is?" Hiashi asked, eyes never straying from the flower in front of him.

"A myrtle flower, sir," Tokuma answered as he tried to work out what Hiashi was trying to get at because there was no way the Main Family member had called him over to discuss flower arrangement.

"Indeed, Tokuma. Now, tell me, do you know what they represent?"

"No, sir."

"Love, home and duty."

"I see. Thank you for enlightening me, Hiashi-sama."

"What do you think is the most important among the three, Tokuma?"

Trick question.

If he said love, he'd be questioning the curse seal system. If he said home, then he'd be questioning the Main and Branch Family split. But if he said duty… he'd be insulting Hiashi for making an exception for Neji.

Oh, so he was right after all. This was about Neji. And he had a feeling that it was because of something that he had done two and a half years ago.

With a start, Tokuma realised that Hiashi had at some point switched from looking at the plant to looking at him. He wondered if his answers had been written on his face.

"Do take all the time in the world, Tokuma. I have no other appointments."

He couldn't tell if Hiashi was being sarcastic or not. It was just like with Neji.

 _You are you uncle's nephew,_ Tokuma thought dryly.

He could say they were all important. That didn't mean that he was insulting Hiashi on all three counts, though it could very well be taken that way. He could always say that he thought none of them were important but then that'd made him look heartless and irresponsible. He was in between a very jagged rock and a very hard place. Oh, and let's not forget the boulder hanging over his head as well.

What do you do when every option leads to certain death?

 _Just activate my curse seal, Hiashi-sama_ , Tokuma thought dryly because surely his silence thus far was a show of disrespect as well. But saying that was just being plain facetious.

Maybe he should just choose any random answer since he was going to offend Hiashi any- wait.

_So don't make it about Hiashi-sama._

Hiashi didn't look annoyed when Tokuma finally raised his head to look at him so he guessed that was a good sign at least.

"As a shinobi, I would have to pick duty, Hiashi-sama."

"I see." Hiashi seemed pleased. Good.

Calm before the storm. They still hadn't gotten to the crux of the matter yet and it was anyone's guess as to how long the clan leader intended to drag this out. Hiashi certainly didn't come here to talk about Tokuma. He didn't warrant such attention from the clan leader. The Best Byakugan – that was all he was to Hiashi and the Main Family.

"And as a Hyuuga?"

"Duty," Tokuma responded immediately and immediately wondered if he hadn't signed his life away with that when Hiashi smirked in response, the side of his lip curling up ever so slightly. There was amusement in the clan leader's eyes but it was not of the friendly kind. It was amusement that came from knowing someone had just said something very wrong.

But the answer couldn't have been love or home. There was no love in the Hyuuga Family and the Compound was certainly no home.

Home is where the heart is.

Tokuma had remembered scoffing when Muta had told him that once after they had chanced upon a poor but happy couple living out on the streets. The mission had dragged on for far too long and Muta had gotten sappy while missing home. Tokuma still remembered his response very well.

" _Well, then I have no home, for the Hyuuga are heartless."_

Muta had patted him on his back sympathetically and that was already nicer than anything the Main Family had ever done for him. And then Muta had gone the extra mile and showed him what familial love was all about when they had returned to Konoha. He had invited Tokuma for a family dinner at his house and Tokuma had never known dinners to be so light-hearted and relaxing.

The Aburame had shown him nothing but kindness and included him in their conversations and he had been stunned speechless at a seemingly rough banter between an uncle and his niece. He had asked if it was alright to not intervene but Muta had laughed and told him that it was always like that during dinners. He told Muta that if such a thing had happened in the Hyuuga Compound, punishment was imminent and that if it had been a Branch Family member who had done so, the curse seal would have been activated immediately.

He hadn't realised that he had drawn the attention of the other Aburame and when he had looked away from his friend, almost all the eyes in the dining room had been on him. He hadn't been able to see their eyes beyond their spectacles but he could feel the sympathy and pity coming from them. His Hyuuga hackles had risen and there had been a few brief seconds where he had felt outraged at being looked at like a poor child to be commiserated but mostly, he had felt so bad for running the lively atmosphere at dinner.

But then someone had cracked a joke and all had been well again. And when he had left, the head of clan had offered him an open invitation, telling that he was welcomed to join them any time he so felt like it and that there was no need to inform them beforehand. Having been so overwhelmed, Tokuma had been only able to thank him dazedly before he had left.

He still remembered that warm, fuzzy feeling from that night. It was like the pleasant afterglow of alcohol except a hundred times better.

And then he had stepped into the Hyuuga Compound and that dreamlike illusion had shattered to smithereens, the glimmering glasses on the floor smirking up at him mockingly.

Had he thought he could escape his fate?

Some Branch Family children had accidentally spilt drinks on a Main Family child. That was _normal_ ; they were _children_. The drinks weren't hot but apparently the poor Main Family child was injured. The children didn't know what was going on and the "injured" kid hadn't wanted revenge.

But his father did. Punishment, after all, had to be meted out fairly.

It was a farce, just an excuse. Everyone knew that Main Family Hyuuga Abura had always lost to Branch Family Hyuuga Mizu in spars and that had been the perfect opportunity for Abura to exact the revenge that he had always craved. Who could stop him? Not the Branch Family. Who would stop him? Not the Main Family.

Tokuma still couldn't get the sound of screaming children out of his head.

Ever since then, he had never been back to the Aburame Residence. It had become too painful a reminder of what he didn't have and would never have, and he felt as if he didn't deserve to be there, to intrude on their happiness. But he held that one night close to his heart and returned to it when things became too hard to bear.

"Duty," Hiashi repeated tonelessly and Tokuma refocused his attention on the clan leader. "And what is your duty as a Branch Family member?"

"To serve the Main Family and protect them," Tokuma replied, the mantra something he had been telling himself every day since he had gotten his curse seal.

"Indeed," Hiashi said and then his demeanour turned cold as he turned his nose down at Tokuma, "so, Tokuma, what is your motive?"

Tokuma was more than taken aback. He had no idea what Hiashi was getting at.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but I do not have any motives."

"I believed you then and now I'm starting to wonder if I should have."

"Hiashi-sama, please, I really do not know of the matter which you speak of."

"I'm referring to your request two and a half years back, Tokuma," Hiashi sneered, the look somehow more intimidating on the man than on other people.

His request two and a half years back. So he was right after all.

"Are you referring to when I implored you to move Neji into the Main Family side of the house?" Tokuma asked because that was the only request that he had ever made of anyone in his entire life.

He had never dreamt that he would ever do such a thing because he was a firm believer in accomplishing things by himself but this was out of his league. Tokuma had sought Hiashi out had made that appeal because he had seen the necessity in it. All he did was ask Hiashi to move Neji into the Main Family side though; Hiashi had been the one who surprised him when he asked Neji to move into his private residence where only the clan leader's direct family members stayed.

"That is the request that I am referring to. Did you remember what you said to me back then, Tokuma?"

"Yes, sir," Tokuma replied. Every word he had said back then was as clear to him as if he had uttered them just a few moments ago. After all, he had taken weeks to come up with that he wanted to say.

"What did you say?"

Was Hiashi testing his memory?

"I said that Neji should move to the Main Family side of the Compound so that you can better bond with him, especially since you were already training him personally," Tokuma answered, almost as if he was reciting from a script. Of course those weren't his exact words; they had been much more formal and lengthier than this, each word tailored carefully so that they couldn't be taken the wrong way.

"Were you perhaps not hoping that someone from the Branch Family would be able to defy the system?"

Everything clicked into place at that. Hiashi had come to the conclusion that it was his accession to Tokuma's plea that had led to the recent unfolding of events. He thought that Tokuma had wanted this to happen when he made that request. That was shrewdly accurate of Hiashi… if only it were true.

"I assure you, Hiashi-sama, that that was not my intention and that I have never harboured such thoughts," Tokuma said just that bit forcefully, and for the first time he mustered enough courage to meet Hiashi's eyes.

It was more terrifying than he had initially thought and he briefly wondered how Neji had always dared to stare at the clan leader straight in the eyes. Well, there was the fact that Hiashi was the exact copy of Hizashi… though Tokuma would have thought that that would have made it harder. He usually didn't dwell on things like that because they were none of his business but it was easier to distract himself with these thoughts rather than focus on Hiashi's sharpened, penetrating gaze. It felt like he was seeing straight into Tokuma's soul.

"I see." Hiashi's eyes didn't waver and it was silent for a few minutes, the two man staring at each other.

Tokuma wondered if this was the last thing that he would do and whether those eyes that were so similar yet so completely different from his own would be the last things he saw.

"Is that the only reason?"

Tokuma's instinctive reaction was to drop his eyes and he immediately cursed himself for it. For that innocent action had given him away. Hiashi knew it too because his face was closed off and a thunderstorm was brewing in them. Tokuma had only ever seen Hiashi this furious on two occasions – one when a clan from another village had the audacity to insult the Hyuuga in their own home and the second when he had gone after the cloud-nin who had abducted his daughter.

Hiashi didn't do anything though. He simply watched Tokuma with hawk-like eyes. Tokuma couldn't figure out what Hiashi wanted at all; it could be anything from his death to something as simple as just letting him leave.

"The whole truth, Tokuma," Hiashi finally uttered and the threat was clear in each punctured word, "you will do well not to withhold anything from me."

Time to come clean then.

"It wasn't safe for Neji to stay in the Branch side of the Compound," Tokuma confessed, his words having an immediate effect on Hiashi who frowned deeply.

"Neji is a strong boy who is more than capable of taking care of any Branch member jealous and stupid enough to take out their aggravation on him," Hiashi stated and Tokuma just knew that the clan leader didn't even realise the inherent pride in his own words.

"Trust me, Hiashi-sama, I know that too," Tokuma said steadily, "that is not what I'm worried about. Besides, I would never let any of them lay a hand on him."

"So what are you driving at, Tokuma? You cannot possibly be talking about outside threats. No one would dare to so mindlessly trespass into my property."

"I'm not worried about that either, sir."

"Then what are you…" Hiashi trailed off as he finally realised what Tokuma had been trying to tell him without words. "The Main Family."

Tokuma nodded, not sure if his voice was working.

"They know better than to recklessly look for trouble with Neji."

_If only you knew how many times he had chosen to keep those incidents to himself. He is protecting you as much as you are protecting him._

Hiashi was losing patience with Tokuma – the younger Hyuuga could sense it. He didn't want to say it, he really didn't but he couldn't be so selfish now. Besides, Hiashi wasn't exactly wrong; Tokuma did have a part to play in all this. After all, if he hadn't opened his mouth to Hiashi, maybe things would have been different now.

That was not to say that he regretted his decision though. Turn back the clock and he would have chosen to do the same thing.

"Neji is a beautiful boy," Tokuma started monotonously, feeling himself go into a slight trance as past horrors caught up to him. He idly noted that Hiashi had narrowed his eyes at those words. He didn't know if Hiashi had already understood what he meant but he really didn't feel like elaborating. He had been a beautiful boy himself and when he saw Neji as a child he already knew that the younger Hyuuga was going to turn out even more beautiful than himself. So Tokuma had taken matters into his own hands to ensure that Neji would never go through what he did.

Tokuma let out a shuddering breath.

"We can't say no to Main Family members, Hiashi-sama. We say no and it's the curse seal."

Hiashi's sharp intake of breath was impossible to miss, and Tokuma might have felt proud for being the one to draw such a reaction out of the clan leader if he wasn't so busy trying to calm his furiously beating heart. He hadn't even realised his breaths were coming out in shallow, short bursts until Hiashi placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

Tokuma jumped away and was about to jab the offending arm when he realised who it was. He bowed immediately, apologising rapidly for zoning out.

"It's alright, Tokuma," Hiashi said, his voice the gentlest the tokujo had ever heard.

Tokuma looked up slowly and saw that Hiashi had placed his impassive mask back on.

"You may go," Hiashi told him kindly.

Tokuma bowed and made to leave but stopped when Hiashi called him again.

"Why would you go so far for Neji?"

_Because I owe them that much._

"Because of Hizashi-sama," Tokuma answered, cutting himself off before he said anything else and pretending that he didn't hear the hitch in Hiashi's breath.

"And why have you not come to me about this matter sooner?" Hiashi actually sounded sad; Tokuma was sure he had imagined it.

Tokuma slowly released a sigh.

"Hiashi-sama, if I could help it, I was never going to let you know."

"And why is that?"

"Because we're supposed to protect the Main Family, and that includes your feelings, right?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? I'm really anxious to know because I feel that this chapter is the turning point of sorts? This is also the first chapter that I would actually consider dark though even then I don't think it's that bad. Just slightly dark really. I think. Many of you have gotten back to me and all of you seem to be in agreement that the darker the better so I'm just going to go all out. Thanks for your opinions, everyone!
> 
> That was also my take on why Yoshino didn't become a Jounin. Kishimoto is misogynistic and paid too little attention to the women and I'm a bit of a feminist so I'm just trying to give the female characters more credit. Does anyone else not feel annoyed that all the wives somehow end up being housewives (and I'm talking about Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Temari here too) except Tsume and that's only because her husband isn't around?
> 
> Hiashi and Tokuma played a more significant role in this chapter and I hope you like them here. They're not really shown much in the anime and stuff (especially all the minor Hyuuga) so I'm just really making up their character and personalities as I go along.
> 
> That being said, I want to get your opinion on something. The conception of this fic started because of Neji and Shikamaru. My focus had only been them and I thought that that was the way it was going to be but then the more I write, the more I start thinking about how interesting the other characters are and how much I want to explore them as well. So, I guess what I really want to know is whether you guys would be okay if our mains share some of the spotlight with other characters? Don't worry, I'm not going to mince any of their parts; I'll just be adding stuff. Which will make this story crazy long and not just focused on Neji and Shikamaru.
> 
> Another thing I realised is that I've been neglecting poor Shikamaru. No worries. He'll have his own problems soon enough. I'm going to get called a sadist again but what can I say? I love torturing our boys.
> 
> Aaand I have a few more things to say.
> 
> Firstly, I want to thank Alex-Mellois and Ghofran from ff.net because they're the reason for the existence of the scene with Tokuma being upset with Hoheto for forgetting about the Aburame. I actually have this headcanon where Tokuma and Muta are BFFs but for some reason I just forgot about it (read: Muta) until they mentioned him. Anyone else getting the irony?
> 
> Also, I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. The journey thus far had been short but tiring but mostly, it was just satisfying. You guys are all so great and make me so happy with the things that you say. I love talking with you guys about Hyuuga politics and the characters and everything. It's really great to see so many people being passionate about the same things.
> 
> Next, Elaine Weasley from ff.net has this amazing prompt for a Shikamaru fic which I want to share and here's how it goes:
> 
> When Shikamaru is in charge of that one division and he's allied with Sand nin, Tobi/Obito attacks with the giant Gedo thingy. At one point, Shikamaru actually catches Tobi in his jutsu. He realizes what Tobi wants with the "ninja tool" (I am just going off a clip I watched on YouTube so forgive innaccuracies) and he says so. Tobi is impressed, and says something to the effect that it's sad Shikamaru is on the other side. He then tries to flatten Shika with Gedo but Choiji pulls him out. Tobi leaves with the ninja tool.
> 
> What if: Shikamaru is noticed by Tobi earlier for some reason and taken, or Tobi is really impressed with him and instead of trying to smash him in with Gedo, he takes Shikamaru with him then?
> 
> We're both too busy to write this but it'd be great if someone decides to do it! Thanks!
> 
> And the next thing is about me. I'm doing summer school and I start classes tomorrow which really sucks but I have no choice but to do it if I don't want to delay graduation. Word of advice? Do not do a double major. I kind of regret it but I hate giving up halfway so. But fret not, I still intend to update weekly. It's just that I might skip a week or two when I have my exam. Just a heads up.
> 
> Okay, that was really long. Sorry about that.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing your feedback.
> 
> Till next time!


	12. Chapter 12

The end of the Chuunin exams was marked with a night of celebration, of festivities and debauchery. Jiraiya had made sure that it was so, much to Tsunade's dismay, but there was no way the Hokage could possibly reject an offer to take over some (read: all) of the preparation job from her. After all, she was already so busy. Jiraiya had even booked the most luxurious _ryokan_ Konoha had to offer – _Kiku_.

All shinobi of the Leaf and the Sand were cordially invited since they held the exams together but it was expected that a majority of the attendees would be from Konoha since it was the location of the party.

Ino had been working herself into a fit over her attire ever since the announcement of the event. Should she go with a traditional kimono or a gown? Sakura had already decided on a black dress and Ino had the perfect dress to match with (coughoutdocough) her best friend, but Shikamaru and Chouji were wearing their traditional robes, and Ino felt obligated to match with them in name of Ino-Shika-Cho.

"So wear the damned kimono," Shikamaru said for the umpteenth time, rolling his eyes skyward as he watched Ino pull at her hair in frustration at the two options dangling innocently in front of her, though she felt like they were both mocking her. It was impressive how evil fabric could be sometimes.

It was the afternoon of the party and Ino had demanded that Shikamaru and Chouji come early to help her in her Battle of the Outfits. The Akimichi had some clan stuff to settle so he was coming over later. Shikamaru, on the other hand, had been sitting in Ino's room for the past hour, watching with boredom as the kunoichi paced back and forth, clad in a silky mauve bathrobe with her hair put up in curlers. She had demoted him to foot soldier in the first five minutes.

Shikamaru was already in his kimono – his mother had insisted on him being fully dressed before leaving the house because apparently he was five and couldn't tell one _himo_ from the next. His _haori_ had been tossed lazily onto Ino's bed, a petulant act of rebellion though mother dearest would never found out, and he was lounging rather happily on the purple beanbag which he imagined would be the type of furniture one would find in heaven.

It was super soft and he was practically cocooned in it. Since it was so tremendously comfortable, Shikamaru wasn't opposed to falling asleep right there and then, if he didn't know for a fact that Ino might just murder him in his sleep for abandoning her all alone to her wardrobe woes. That being said, falling asleep was never something that he had ever actively tried to prevent, because why would he? Why would _anyone_? Sleep was good. His eyes had just slip shut when Ino let out a tired groan laced with frustrated. Footsteps approached and he barely missed the pillow that was thrown at him.

"Thanks," Shikamaru said, sincerely pleased, as he grabbed the pillow before Ino could and stuffed it securely behind his head as his body slid lower down the beanbag. Oh, but this position was just perfect. He released a contented sound and felt his makeshift bed dip.

Ino had her eyes closed as she rested her temple lightly against Shikamaru's shoulder, making sure that her hair didn't touch him – she was not going to risk messing it up.

"You're no help; you keep changing your mind," Ino complained bitterly and Shikamaru knew that she would have already started hitting him if she wasn't so worn out.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Shikamaru remarked casually, the corner of his lips quirking upwards.

"I'm talking to you, ass," Ino grumbled; apparently she was too comfortable to move, but Shikamaru knew that he was going to get it the moment his utility as a headrest expired. "I wish Chouji was here."

"Me too. You're so pissy when he's not around," Shikamaru said with a snigger and even Buddha couldn't save him from the abuse dealt to his head.

Ino huffed and stood up, adjusting her bathrobe from where it had slipped a little. Shikamaru instantaneously averted his eyes because who knew what Inoichi would do if he ever found out that the Nara had glimpsed his daughter's skin, however unintentional it had been. Even his father's best friend card wouldn't be able to save him because daughter trumped best friend, duh.

More than that, Shikamaru himself wasn't very comfortable with it too – just because they knew each other since they were in diapers didn't mean that Ino could prance around naked. He was still a man and even though their relationship was purely platonic, it was still awkward. He was _not_ her sister.

Ino chuckled sinisterly and a shadow fell over him.

"Like what you see?"

The Nara knew that she was doing it on purpose but that didn't stop the treacherous red from dusting his cheeks. He mumbled incoherently under his breath and pointedly looked away. Ino's laughter was positively evil.

_Well, at least I managed to make her feel better,_ Shikamaru thought in resignation, though he didn't know why it had to be at his expense.

"I'm just teasing, you _boy._ " Ino ended her menacing giggling and Shikamaru had never quite thought of himself as a gullible, naïve _boy_ until that moment because of course Ino wasn't going to let him off that easily. "You don't wanna see my breasts; you wanna see Temari's."

Shikamaru spluttered and the shock was enough for him to jerk back to look at her, the movement jostling his snug position on the beanbag and the pillow slid out of position. His horrified look was met with a mischievous smirk.

"Am I right, Shi-ka-ma-ru?" Ino asked, her tone just plain evil. Baleful mirth was sparkling in her eyes. Shikamaru was sure that he was staring at the reincarnate of the devil himself. Where was holy water when you needed it?

" _No_ ," he finally managed to get out. He also somehow managed to choke on that one syllable, sending the Yamanaka into a renewed fit of laughter.

And that was how dear, sweet, _perfidious_ Chouji found them when he walked in. He looked from one teammate to another, amusement settling over his face at the sight in front of him.

"What's going on?"

"Chouji!" Ino squealed exultantly as she ran over to him, glomping him lovingly. She took him by the arm and dragged him over to her displayed clothes. "Help me! Oh, and Shikamaru wants to see Temari naked."

"I do not!" Shikamaru actually bolted right up.

Chouji turned around, a large smile on his face and Shikamaru knew that he was on his own. Traitor. Chouji also sided with Ino. No fair.

"No need to be shy, Shikamaru," Chouji said encouragingly though the laughter that escaped at the end revealed his amusement at the whole situation. "If you want to see her boobs, I say go for it. You two spent so much time together during the Chuunin exams after all."

"Chouji, Chouji, Chouji," Ino said fondly, patting the larger man on the arm, "I couldn't have said it better myself." She turned to Shikamaru who had decided that the wall was way more interesting than his two friends and the senseless conversation they have decided to engage in. "Let her make you a man, Shikamaru."

At that, she and Chouji dissolved into peals of laughter, Ino clutching her stomach as she held on to the other for support. When they were finally done, Chouji at least had the decency to look a little guilty. Ino wore no such look on her face and she was still smiling like the Cheshire cat when she returned to her clothes, all the while humming a chirpy tune to herself. Shikamaru slid his eyes shut and attempted to meditate himself out of the room.

"Shikamaru?"

The Nara grunted in response, stubbornly refusing to look at them. The Akimichi was silent for a moment and Shikamaru almost thought that he had gone to Ino's aid when footsteps shuffled towards him. He cracked an eye open.

"We were teasing, but, seriously, if you really like her, you should go for it."

"Yeah," Ino butted in, interrupting her own humming though her focus was still on her clothes. "You actually _don't_ find her troublesome. And that says a lot."

"I do," Shikamaru replied, wondering why they were still on this topic. "She _is_ troublesome."

"Fine, if that's what helps you stay _alive_ ," Ino snorted before she sunk to the ground in the w sitting position as she moaned pessimistically about her life being hard and her friends being stupid and oblivious. Shikamaru rolled her eyes while Chouji just watched with chuckles. After her dramatic little self-monologue was finished, Ino plucked herself off the ground and went to sit on her bed, eyeing Shikamaru with a critical look.

"What?"

"Tell me," she said, nudging at his knee with her toe, "do you not find Temari pretty?"

Shikamaru gave her an exasperated look. "We are _not_ doing this!"

"Why not?" Chouji asked and it was so serious and sincere that Shikamaru didn't know how to reply.

"Come on, we all deserve a shot at love," Ino said with a happy sigh, "like me and Sai."

"Really?" Shikamaru couldn't skip the cynicism and scepticism out of his voice.

"Hey," Ino snapped, "he's just shy."

"He's a social retard," Shikamaru retorted, rolling his eyes and leaning his head back to rest on his folded arms. At long last, they were moving back to a topic he was comfortable with.

" _You're_ a social retard," Ino shot back, "who can't even admit you like someone."

Tough luck.

"I do _not_ like her!" Shikamaru insisted, shaking his head.

"So answer the question: do you find her pretty?"

Shikamaru knew that Ino was never going to let it up until he answered her so he decided to humour her. Just this once. "Well, I mean, she's easy on the eyes."

Ino looked like the cat that got the cream and Shikamaru realised that he had dug his own grave. Her eyes twinkled playfully and she leaned in closer, the angle a little awkward since she was on a higher platform. Shikamaru met her eyes evenly.

"Have you ever thought of kissing her?"

"Nope."

"But you find her pretty?"

"Yeah."

"But you don't wanna kiss her?"

"Nope."

Ino wrinkled her nose and pulled back, bewildered confusion on her face as if what Shikamaru had said didn't make sense. The Nara turned his nose up at her slightly – he always made sense.

"I find you pretty, but I don't wanna kiss you," he elaborated, hoping that the compliment would be enough to get her off his case.

She made a face at the thought of kissing Shikamaru and that would have offended the Nara if he didn't feel the exact same way. But a pleased smile soon worked its way onto her face though she was still obviously disappointed by this turn of events. For the life of him, Shikamaru had no idea why she _thought_ she had jurisdiction over his love life, because she didn't.

"Maybe he'll change his mind when he sees her tonight," Chouji said with a chortle, in an attempt to cheer Ino up, and Shikamaru shot him a dark look. Really, wasn't Chouji supposed to be on his side?

At the mention of tonight, Ino leapt up and flounced back over to her outfits, letting out a long whine. "I can't choose!"

Chouji to the rescue!

The Akimichi stood beside Ino, a determined look on his face and he contemplated the clothes with more intensity and solemnity than Shikamaru thought was healthy for a teenage male. His eyes lit up as a solution came to him and he turned to Ino, a bright grin on his face.

"What?" Ino asked, almost fervently.

"You could wear the gown with the _haori_ ," Chouji suggested, gesturing to the two articles of clothing, "then you'd match with both Sakura and us!"

"Chouji!" Ino shrieked in delight as she threw her arms around him and hugged him briefly before stepping back, touching her hair lightly to make sure they were still in place. She stood on tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek before looking at him with gratefulness and adoration plain on her face. "I love you, you're the best, I know that I can count on you, and the world is a better place with you in it."

Chouji laughed with happiness, always glad to be of assistance. Dear, sweet Chouji.

And then, because she obviously couldn't resist, added, "unlike that slacker."

"Whatever," Shikamaru retorted before glancing at the clock. "If you keep this up, we're going to be late."

The resulting piercing scream made Shikamaru wished he hadn't said anything.

* * *

True to its namesake, the path leading up to _Kiku_ was lined with chrysanthemums that seemed to sparkle golden under the shining midday sun, enclosing the entire path in an almost celestial light. The party wasn't until that night but Neji found himself walking down the lane to the lush _ryokan_. He couldn't help but feel the irony as he trailed down the walkway, for his path was darker than the blackest of nights, and littered with so many sins so dark that he might as well be in an abyss.

A woman was waiting for him at the entrance of _Kiku_. She bowed to him politely before leading him into the _ryokan_ and down the several hallways. He wasn't exactly surprised that she was expecting her; Kakshi always did like to be prepared, though he had assumed the Jounin-sensei would have left him on his own to track him down – the copy-nin had a weird sense of humour. She stopped in front of a room and nodded at him before walking away, her footsteps not making a single sound against the wooden floor.

Sliding it open silently so that he didn't disturb the tranquillity of the place, Neji stepped inside. After shutting the door, Neji surveyed the room briefly – it was spacious, made regular furniture look like rocks from the stone age, and was designed so abstrusely that he would have a hard time tracing all the details even with his Byakugan activated. In the centre of the room, a lone Chrysanthemum sat in a gold-dusted glass vase, twinkling ominously at him. Neji looked away from it and spotted a small shoji door at the side of the room. It was opened, beckoning Neji over.

So there his appointment was.

"Kakashi-sensei," Neji greeted politely as he stepped out into the open air, the wooden platform slightly damp under his feet.

A private outdoor _onsen_ was attached to the room and a decorative garden filled with an array of colours was situated just behind it. It was evident that Kakashi had just gotten out of the _onsen_ since his skin was still slightly flushed. His hair was damped and tousled messily, and he wore a loose-fitting, navy blue yukata that had chrysanthemums decorated all over it.

The Jounin-sensei was lounging on a decorative stone and leaning back against a wooden pillar, his one visible eye tracing the mist that was rising from the _onsen_. He lazily raised a hand in greeting and gestured to the space beside to him in the next motion. Neji complied and sat down in the _seiza_ position, his hands resting on his thighs.

"A little extravagant for a meeting place," Neji commented when Kakashi didn't seem too inclined to start the conversation despite him being the one who had invited Neji all the way out here.

"I had a free night," Kakashi said idly, waving the comment off, "just thought that I should use it before I begin training Naruto proper. And I think I can manage a nap before the party starts."

Neji hummed in response, the mention of the Uzumaki sending off a spark of hope within him as usual. A light that had dulled with the years but still there, like a knife that had lost its sharpness but still deadly. It was another thing that Neji had learnt to live with.

"Why have you asked for me to come here?" Neji asked though he already had a pretty good guess what this was about.

"You accepted," Kakashi stated and Neji wondered why the other Jounin had asked him to come if he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I did," Neji replied simply, easily even though the choice shouldn't have been so simple, so easy. But, for Neji, it had always been a matter of necessity.

The two shinobi hadn't been looking at each other, both having opted to instead look at the makeshift fog and the picturesque garden before them. Neji could feel the moment Kakashi turned his eye on him, but his own eyes remained transfixed on the steam, rising up and disappearing into the air, over and over again, an endless cycle.

"Is it because of the benefits that they have offered you?"

Kakashi was being purposefully vague but Neji knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yes."

"And that's all?"

Neji turned to look at Kakashi dead in the eye. "Yes."

It was obvious that the other shinobi didn't believe him, but there wasn't anything Neji could do about that. The Hatake looked away, the mask on his face hiding his expression though Neji doubted that the absence of the mask would give him any further insights on Kakahi's thoughts.

"If it is your intention to talk me out of it, I am sorry to say that you'll just be wasting your time; I do not have the intention to quit."

Kakashi hummed in response, something in his tone telling Neji that that wasn't why the Jounin-sensei had asked him out at all. But if not that, then what? Oh. The answer came to him so suddenly and Neji felt like an idiot for not realising it sooner. The Hyuuga felt terror seizing him, a terror so cold that even the heat from the _onsen_ couldn't purge it.

His fears were confirmed when Kakashi spoke.

"Does your team know?"

"No," Neji hissed, his tone coming out more vehement that he had intended but the thought of his team knowing…. No. "And you won't tell them."

"Gai has a right to know," Kakashi said and something in his voice caused Neji to panic a little.

"You couldn't have already _told_ –"

"Relax; I haven't," the masked shinobi cut in.

The Hyuuga calmed down considerably, though his hands were still fisted in his robes, not that he seemed to notice. He could hear the lingering word left hanging in the air.

_Yet._

Kakashi hadn't told Gai _yet._

"Gai has a right to know," Kakashi repeated and Neji now heard the conviction in his voice.

He tightened his fists and shook his head, his bangs swaying with the motion. "You won't tell him."

"Will you?"

Would he?

"I don't know," Neji admitted softly but the thing was he didn't have to, not if he didn't want to (and he certainly wasn't enthralled about his sensei finding out about his recent escapades) – ANBU identities were supposed to be kept secret anyway, and just because he could tell a selected few didn't mean that he was immediately obliged to tell anyone.

"Gai, and your teammates for that matter, deserves to know, Neji," Kakashi said kindly, but Neji could hear the terse, underlying warning – if you don't do it, I will.

"Kakashi-sensei."

The Jounin turned to face the Hyuuga and saw the simmering coals in his eyes.

"You will _not_ tell Gai-sensei about this matter," Neji said forcefully.

When Kakashi didn't say anything, Neji's hard gaze turned into a glare.

"I know that I won't win, but I _will_ fight you on this."

Kakashi sighed in resignation, recognising an unbreakable stubbornness when he saw it. He was, after all, the Jounin-sensei of one Uzumaki Naruto. But Neji wasn't Naruto; he wasn't his pupil and now that he was a Jounin, he wasn't his subordinate either. The Hyuuga was his colleague, his equal, yet the Hyuuga still called him Kakashi- _sensei_ , a mark of respect that he didn't have to accord Kakashi with. The least the Hatake could do in return was give Neji the same respect and understand that it was not his place to interfere; it never had been.

_Sorry, Gai. I tried._

"I give you my word."

Neji nodded before turning back to the _onsen_. Kakashi saw the strength and scars on that slanted jaw and proud cheekbones and in those hardened eyes – emotional marks that shouldn't be found on a face so young. He hadn't known what he had hoped to achieve when he made the decision to call Neji out to meet with him, but he had hoped that he could stop the young Jounin from walking down the same path as him. Though, at the back of his mind, he always knew that that wasn't going to happen. After all, he had been there before.

The reasons for joining the Black Ops, or selling your soul to the devil as the operatives liked to joked (though there was truth in those words), were not always noble but they were always, _always_ personal and no knife cut deeper than that.

Kakashi had experienced it so he knew very well what was going on, but Kakashi also had loyal friends who though couldn't stop him from entering, had tried to prevent him from going in too deep. They had managed to pull him back before he lost himself but even then they were too late; he knew that a part of him would always be _Eimin._ Eternal Rest. The irony was that he would never find rest and _Eimin_ would never be put to rest either; he was always there, lurking at the back of Kakashi's mind, ready to pounce and take over if Kakashi slipped.

So, take it that he was finally repaying the debt that he owed Gai, even though a part of him knew that what he was doing would more than likely be seen as an act of heartless betrayal. He might not be able to prevent Neji from jumping into the deep end but at lest he was going to make sure that he had a life buoy on standby 24/7 in case the Hyuuga ever needed it.

_Sorry, Gai, but this is the best I can do._

* * *

Ino was completely in her element.

In a lilac spaghetti strap dress that accentuated her curves and with a matching light pink haori, she was easily the centre of attention (much to Sakura's displeasure). She wore her hair in loose, bouncy curls that spilled over her shoulder and ended at her waist. The Yamanaka even went as far as to tie her fringe in a cornrow braid, letting the end merge with the rest of her hair naturally.

Giving coy smiles and tossing her hair over her shoulder, Ino was engaged in a three-way conversation with a shinobi from Konoha and another from Suna. She was distracted temporarily, however, when Rock Lee bounded over to Sakura, his green vest outlandish but at least someone – probably Tenten – had made sure that his jacket was properly black.

Her eyes lingered on them even as she pretended to listen, nodding at appropriate intervals. Lee was obviously praising Sakura with the way he gushed over her appearance and dress. He ended his speech by pulling out a large bouquet and handed it over to her, a wide grin on his face. It wasn't one of cocky arrogance; it was a truthful, sincere smile that was equal parts eager and fearful.

Sakura's eyes widened but she eventually smiled at him softly as she accepted the flowers graciously with both hands, thanking him. Lee looked away, scratching the back of his head and looking quite dazed that he had actually succeeded in making the kunoichi smile as a dusty red settled over his cheeks. Ino's once clear blue eyes were clouded over with murky emotions, too dark and deep for anyone else to process. Shikamaru hadn't even scratched the surface of it when he was interrupted.

"Your teammate is just stealing all the attention, huh?"

Shikamaru turned his eyes away from Ino to the other blonde standing in front of him. Temari was dressed exactly how he had expected her to – in a simple black dress that wasn't as fanciful as Sakura's one was and she hadn't gone out of her way to do anything to her hair either other than let them down from their usual four buns. They were coiffed naturally. The Nara's eyes were drawn to her lips that shimmered with the little amount of lip-gloss that she had bothered putting on for the night, Ino's words coming back to him. He hurriedly looked away when he realised just exactly what he had been doing.

_Stupid Ino._

"Hey," he greeted casually, shifting a little so that she could sit next to him on the couch. "Ino will be pleased to hear that."

"I have no doubts about that," Temari said with a scoff as she looked over to Ino, a wry grin on her face. She didn't wear the same jealous look Sakura wore but it certainly wasn't admiration on that face either. "I don't get why she spends so much time just to doll up."

"I don't either," Shikamaru said because he really didn't understand. Ino was easily one of the prettiest girls in Konoha; she didn't need to make herself pretti _er_. She was also intelligent, witty and humorous so Shikamaru didn't know why she saw the need to dress herself up as if she were a mannequin on display. The Nara sent a smirk Temari's way. "Must be a girl's thing."

The Suna-nin scoffed loudly. "Do you see me dressed up?"

"Nope," Shikamaru replied, leaning back so that he could look at her without actually turning, "but you're not a usual girl."

Temari turned her head back and glanced at him through narrowed eyes. Next came her verdict. "Sexist."

"It's not being sexist if it's fact. Come on, take a look around you – how many girls aren't 'dolled up' as you put it?"

Temari actually did scan the room. When she looked back to his smug face, she rolled her eyes, conceding her defeat though she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Your Konoha girls."

"Come on," Shikamaru said, gesturing at a group of Suna kunoichi who were nearby. They had certainly pulled no punches in getting dressed for the night.

"Look at Matsuri," Temari said instead, directing Shikamaru's gaze over to Gaara's pupil who, like Temari, had put on a formal dress for the event but hadn't done more than that. However, the same couldn't be said of her friend – Yukata, if Shikamaru remembered correctly – who was decked out in an extravagant pink gown.

"That makes two of you," Shikamaru drawled, seeing where Temari was going but not feeling quite so generous as to concede just yet. Besides, Tenten would show up soon enough. He didn't think about the implications of that.

"And none of yours," Temari retorted, crossing her legs and leaning back on her elbows, her collarbone protruding obviously at this angle, drawing Shikamaru's attention. She didn't seem to notice and tossed him a smirk that shouldn't have made him feel the way it did.

_Stupid, stupid Ino._

Shikamaru snorted and hurriedly turned to the entrance least he was caught looking where he shouldn't be. His lips curled when he saw Tenten enter. She was wearing a pink _cheongsam_ with butterflies and petals scattered across it, her hair in its usual bun. The Nara was about to point her out when Neji stepped in after her, looking so handsome in his white and lavender kimono that Shikamaru had to force his eyes away least he was caught staring. His skin prickled warmly and he folded his arms, rubbing at them lightly with his thumb to chase away the unwelcomed feeling.

He could distinctively feel Temari's eyes on him so he looked over to her, immediately not liking that gleaming, somewhat knowing look in her eyes. He stared back, not backing down, 'what', he dared her. She smiled yieldingly and inclined her head.

"Oh, that weak girl I beat?"

The tense moment passed in a beat and Shikamaru shook his head in amusement. "Really?"

"Yeah, you were there."

"Not what I meant," Shikamaru said lightly.

"Doesn't matter," Temari answered and there was a lingering tone in her voice that Shikamaru didn't like.

A waiter came by and offered them some drinks. Shikamaru accepted it and even took one for Temari. The gesture was kind and nice even – Ino would surely interpret it the wrong way – but the message was clear: shut up.

Temari eyed the drink for a moment before a shadow of a smile touched her lips and she took the proffered wine from Shikamaru. The Nara gulped everything down in one mouth. He didn't usually like the tangy taste of wine (he never knew what his father found so appealing about alcohol) but the tartness was a welcomed distraction tonight. It sure beat the acid churning in his heart.

Shikamaru made the mistake of looking up from his empty glass. Neji was sitting right in his line of side, engaged in some idle conversation with Tenten; the two obviously couldn't be bothered to socialise with anyone else. The lights glimmered off Neji's hair and Shikamaru's fingers itched as they remembered the silky caressing texture from when he had ran his fingers through it. And then that set off a chain of memories as Shikamaru remembered every touch, every look, the feel of Neji's lips pressed aganst his. Eyes lingering a little too long on the Hyuuga, Shikamaru also realised that Neji's kimono did not bear the Hyuuga clan symbol. Before he had time to ponder over that little yet significant piece of information, Neji looked over.

Over the rim of Shikamaru's wineglass, hematite eyes met pearl orbs.

The first instinct Shikamaru had was to look away but it felt like there was a magnetic force holding their stares together. Neji found himself at a loss of what to do, those smouldering black eyes were deep enough to drown in and Neji realised that he was willing to be pulled under, even for just a moment. Then Tenten touched his arm and he blinked, breaking the spell as he turned to look at her.

The moment Neji turned away, Shikamaru stood up, suddenly finding the temperature in the room too warm. It must be the alcohol.

He made a quick excuse about getting some fresh air to Temari before exiting the place in a rush. He made his way out past to the gardens and found himself at a large pond. There was a little stone bridge that cut across the water body and Shikamaru stepped onto it, following the path until he was good, far distance away from the party.

"What's wrong?"

Shikamaru jerked a little and he snapped his head over to Temari, shock evident in his posture and eyes. He hadn't expected her to follow but that didn't bother him as much as the fact that he hadn't even realised that she had, because she hadn't even bothered to cover up her chakra signature.

"You're out of it," Temari commented loosely, as she leant back on the balls of her feet and crossed her arms.

"It's the wine," he said, and it wasn't exactly a lie. He hadn't drunk in a while and drinking the entire wineglass in one mouth definitely wasn't the smartest decision that he had made.

"Uh-huh."

Shikamaru ignored Temari, hoping that she would take the hint to leave him alone. He stared out across the pond, the still and calm waters reminding him of the composed demeanour a certain someone was always in possession of. The waters twinkled like black crystals, an expanse of glass that gleamed under the moonlight. It was all so tranquil and peaceful but instead of gaining a peace of mind, Shikamaru felt the irrational urge to break that smooth surface.

Picking up a stray pebble next to his feet, Shikamaru pulled his arm back and violently thrust it forward, letting the pebble crash against the polished surface, disturbing the waters. Shikamaru felt an odd sense of satisfaction at seeing the ripple across the surface, the disruption of a calm façade. But then as quickly as the surface cracked, it sealed up, and soon Shikamaru was faced with an unmoving, unfeeling layer again.

So he threw another pebble into the pond. And he did it again. And again, and again, and again, till his arm was sore but still he continued.

Until Temari placed a restraining hand on his arm.

He shook it off and glared at her, the heat reflected back in her own eyes. His anger made him blind to the worry lurking in those green orbs.

"What's wrong with you!" Temari snarled though her voice was kept low in case anyone was around.

"Mind your own fucking business," Shikamaru snapped.

Something in her eyes shifted and the worry was gone, replaced by a hurt that quickly morphed into anger.

"It's the Hyuuga, isn't it?"

She knew that she was right when the Nara's jaw locked tight and he pointedly refused to look at her. She could see his muscles quivering with the tension that was coiled up in his body but she was much too annoyed to be bothered about his emotional state. Besides, if he didn't let whatever it was that was bothering him out, he was going to lose it sooner or later.

A thought passed her mind. It had been an idea that she was playing with ever since she had left Konoha that day she and Shikamaru had gotten into their mini spat. It was such a foreign concept to her, though, that she thought that it couldn't possibly be the case but then… she could certainly see the symptoms in Shikamaru. Because if it wasn't afflicting him, then why was he so bothered about the Hyuuga?

Temari released a deep breath before she stared at his taut back, wounded tightly like an arrow ready to fly free.

"Do you love him?"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru roared with a raw emotion, whirling around and stepping up to her so that they were a scant few inches apart. The pure look of anger in his eyes was something she had never seen on him before, hematite crushed into its powder form. "What do you know? You don't know _anything_. So stop trying to act like you do and more importantly, stay the fuck out of my business. I'm not saying it again."

Temari's eyes narrowed. Shikamaru was just being downright mean right now and even though the logical side of her told her that it was just the anger speaking, it still rubbed her the wrong way and hell she wasn't Sabaku no Temari if she let herself be talked to like that and do nothing about it.

"If you don't then why the fuck are you so bothered about him?"

"Leave me the hell alone, Temari." Shikamaru's gruff voice held a thin layer of warning to it. Like Temari could be so easily intimidated.

"What? Too afraid to face up to your own feelings?"

"Temari," Shikamaru growled.

"If you love him, then go fucking do something about it and stop acting like a lovesick puppy who's been abandoned!"

"Shut up!" Shikamaru snarled, stepping right up into her personal space, his face moulded with anger and his eyes two gleaming pools of black.

She didn't step away, eyes calming daring him to do something.

"I don't love him."

Temari flicked her eyes back up at him.

"You sure act like it," she scoffed.

"I don't."

"Yeah, sure."

She didn't expect him to kiss her.

* * *

Neji looked back over to Shikamaru after Tenten was done talking and noted with a little disappointment that he wasn't there already. He surveyed the rest of the party with boredom. It was getting a little rowdy now with people getting drunk. The noise was getting to him and it made him want to strangle things. Namely Naruto who was, for some reason, trying to pole dance with a chair. Neji couldn't watch and Hinata looked just about ready to faint from trying.

"Tenten," Neji called, hating that he actually had to raise his voice to be heard over the ruckus. "I'm heading out for a bit. It's getting too noisy in here."

Tenten pulled a face and nodded. "I'll come with you. Do you think we should inform Gai-sensei and Lee?"

When their eyes landed on Lee actually having a serious conversation with Sakura and Gai chatting to a couple of women (that philandering old man), they decided that it was better not to interrupt either of them.

"Do you think Sakura will ever reciprocate Lee's feelings?" Tenten asked the moment they shut the door behind them. She let out a satisfied sigh at the feeling of a cool breeze caressing her face; she hadn't actually registered how much of a furnace it was inside till now.

Neji shrugged. Sakura had always struck him as the superficial type, as did anyone who claimed to _love_ Sasuke or occasionally, himself. Unfortunately, Lee wasn't much of a looker and Sakura was apparently still crazily in love with the Uchiha so the answer was quite clear, really. He told his friend as much.

"That's so sad though," Tenten said, quietly bemoaning the fate of their friend. "Lee totally deserves someone who appreciates him. He's such a sweet guy."

Neji hummed in agreement. He doubted anyone else would have shown him the same patience and kindness that Lee had, especially when he had been nothing but downright cruel to Lee. The taijutsu expert really was too good for him.

"Not everyone can see that," Neji said in the end. As usual, the truth was lacklustre and sad.

"It's not _really_ their fault though," Tenten said, tone taking a critical turn as she wrinkled her nose. "Lee really should do something about his eyebrows. He looks like he took a leaf out of the Aburame clan's books and decided to house caterpillars on his face. And then there's the green spandex. Oh heavens above – " Tenten actually shuddered " – do not get me started on the Green Horror."

The laugh came naturally to Neji and it was the first time he had felt so relaxed in days. Tenten was smiling at him sweetly when he met her eyes, the remnant of happiness remaining on his face in a smile.

"It's been a while since I heard you laugh," Tenten said, somewhat accusingly.

Neji felt guilt wash through him. "I've just been tired recently."

Tenten eyed him for a moment and Neji did not like the look in her eyes. Eventually, Tenten tore her eyes away and she groaned in frustration. She let her hair down from her bun and ran her fingers through it. Pressing her lips together, she came to a halt. Neji stopped beside her. A sigh escaped her lips and she turned to look at him, her face and eyes imploring.

"Neji…" she breathed out, the worry, the irritation of not knowing thick in her voice, "what's wrong?"

The Hyuuga closed his eyes. He knew that this would come soon. Tenten always knew when something was going on with him, and it wasn't as if he hadn't tried telling her. He had, but he always steered the conversation away before they reached anything concrete. Tenten had been accommodating, like she always was, but he could tell that she was getting more and more frustrated with the situation with each meeting where he sat across her and lied to her face, telling her that everything was fine.

"I – " he started and then paused abruptly when he and Tenten came to the edge of a pond.

"Oh my god," Tenten squealed a little, eyes widening with surprise and glee, her previous worry taking leave for the moment. "Is that Shikamaru and Temari? They're _kissing_."

Neji could see that. He could see that just fine. He didn't understand the inexorable painful feeling that filled his chest. He gritted his teeth and a frown came over his face. Neji swallowed slowly and took a step back (even though what he felt like doing was run away from this inane scene), lacing his fingers together behind his back so Tenten couldn't see them trembling.

"What's wrong?"

The Hyuuga sure hoped his discomfort wasn't as obvious on his face as it was in his heart. He shook his head slowly, wanting to look away from the view before him but somehow unable to tear his eyes away. It was like looking at a train wreck, wanting to stop it but not being able to do anything about it.

"We shouldn't be spying on them," Neji managed to get out in an even tone.

"Alright," Tenten drawled uncertainly as she watched Neji's face carefully. "Well, let's go?"

"Right."

Tenten frowned when he didn't move. Not knowing what else to do, she started walking off first, a thousand thoughts racing through her head and not one of them making any sense. Neji finally pulled himself together and walked away, willing every fibre in his being to not turn around and look.

_Damn you, Nara._

* * *

Shikamaru fell to the ground, a sharp sting on his cheek. The pain snapped him back to reality and he cursed himself as what he just did dawned on him.

_Fuck, Shikamaru, what did you do?_

Looking up at the person in front of him, he scrambled to his feet and got out an apology as quickly as possible.

"I wasn't thinking," Shikamaru explained in a rush, wondering what in the world possessed him to do something like that. "I was angry and…"

"And it happened?" Temari asked wryly. She was annoyed but she couldn't fault him entirely, not when she had kissed back.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, looking away as the implications of what he did dawned on him.

"An accident then," Temari dismissed casually, adjusting her kimono just to occupy her hands with something.

" _Accident, Nara?"_

" _Accident, Hyuuga."_

"No," Shikamaru said immediately, with a lot more force than he had intended. He was too out of it to notice the confusion, annoyance and hurt on Temari's face. "A mistake," he went on, seemingly talking to himself than to her.

_Because accidents can happen over and over. And a mistake won't._

"A mistake?" Temari echoed, something in her voice not quite matching the tough exterior she usually portrayed but Shikamaru wasn't taking note of details now, his mind a million miles from there.

"A mistake."

"Alright."

The silence between them was terse.

_Not a mistake, Hyuuuga. Not a fucking mistake._

* * *

"Neji, are you okay?" Tenten asked, frowning deeply and glancing back at _Kiku_ tentatively. Instead of returning to the party like Tenten had thought they would, Neji had taken a left turn and led them out of the _ryokan_ instead.

"No."

The admission of the truth stopped her in her tracks and a quick gasp escaped her. Quickly getting over the shock, Tenten ran to catch up with her teammate and placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped walking but he didn't look at her. She let go out of him and moved to stand in front of him so that she could see his face. She studied his expression closely and cursed his Hyuuga stubbornness when she couldn't even find a ghost of a crack in that porcelain face.

"Tell me," she demanded and her tone might have been harsher than she had intended but she wasn't feeling patient at the moment. She had been patient for weeks, for months, and that patience was gone. Neji had used up her patience.

Neji shook his head lightly. "Not here."

" _Kuraihana_?"

Neji nodded once.

_Kuraihana_ was a teahouse serving Chinese cuisine. Situation at the edge of town, it was a personal favourite of the two since it was far enough from the city that it was tranquil yet still near enough to be considered convenient.

A peculiar feature of _Kuraihana_ was its interior setting. Rather than the usual restaurant layout with a large sitting area and a few VIP rooms, _Kuraihana_ consisted only of rooms, each meant to house only one group of patrons. It was ideal for anyone who wished to enjoy some quiet time by themselves and also perfect for people who wanted to have a private conversation. Tenten and Neji loved their privacy so it was no wonder that they had fallen in love with the place after their first visit. Also, the food was to die for and they had yet to find another place that could top the menu there. Besides, the two of them were the type of people that could eat the same thing every single day if they liked a dish, though of course _Kuraihana_ also offered a variety of dishes.

In a word, it was _perfect._

Two cups of steaming _pu-erh_ tea accompanied with two osmanthus jellies sat between the two members of Team Gai.

Neji wasn't saying anything yet and Tenten somehow managed to find that last bit of patience to wait his silence out. She knew how hard it was hard for the Hyuuga to open up, so she wanted to let him take his time and not force him into a corner. Besides, she knew that it wasn't that he didn't trust her so much as the fact that he was already so used to bottling everything up inside him.

Tenten honestly didn't know how he could handle all of that emotion and suffering on his own. If it had been her, she would already have had a heart attack ten times over and then committed suicide. But, somehow, Neji managed to keep all the dark and twisty things to himself without falling apart. So, after the first time he had actually confided his problems in her, she swore that she would always be there for him, because everyone had to have someone and she didn't want Neji's someone to wound up being a straitjacket.

She knew that whatever Neji wanted to tell her, he had been trying to for the past few months. But she couldn't help but wonder if Temari or Shikamaru had anything to do with it. After all, it was definitely the sight of them kissing that triggered his decision to finally open up to her.

Oh heavens… as weird and implausible as it seemed… did Neji like Temari? Tenten shook her head and immediately dismissed the thought as soon as it came to her. The Hyuuga had never interacted with the Suna-nin personally before and Neji wasn't the type to develop a liking for someone based solely on their appearances (he'd never be friends with Lee otherwise).

Or else… could it be… Shikamaru then? She suddenly saw Ino's tale about Shikamaru risking his life for Neji in a whole new light. And she knew for a fact that Neji had always held Shikamaru in high regard. But then… if they were a thing and Shikamaru had kissed Temari… Tenten's hands curled into fists.

She was going to sharpen the deadliest kunai she had and separate his balls from his body in the most painful fashion she could think of. Without anaesthesia.

"Does Shikamaru have anything to do with this?"

Neji looked up from his tea, looking a little startled at Tenten's fierce tone. He saw her fingers rattling slowly against the table top and realisation dawned upon him. His eyes widened a little.

"For heaven's sake, Tenten, no."

"Oh." The kunoichi's disposition lightened up considerably and she clasped her hands together. "That's great then."

There was a short silence and Neji waited for Tenten to say what he already knew she wanted to ask.

"But… _does_ Shikamaru have to do with this?"

Neji sighed and gave a half-shrug, half-nod. Tenten frowned in confusion.

"Yes or no?"

"No, not really."

"Huh?"

It really was just easier to show her.

Neji deftly pulled out a mask from seemingly out of nowhere and placed it in front of Tenten.

Tenten's chopsticks clattered down to the table.

* * *

"Why are you sulking all by yourself out here? You're putting all that hours of dolling up to waste."

Ino rolled her eyes in irritation. She had escaped the event to get some fresh air because it was just getting too suffocating in there. It wasn't because of all the attention and looks that she was receiving – she relished in those. Besides, she had planned and expected for that to happen and she knew that it would. She was pretty but she was drop dead gorgeous that night; no man would be immune to her beauty.

No man. Only rocks. Stupid _Rock_ Lee.

"I can smell your anger. What the hell's going on, Ino?"

The Yamanaka glowered at Kiba. He had opted for a tux instead of his family kimono and had his hands stuffed in his pockets, balancing his weight on one leg as he stared out at the garden before them. His tie was loosened around his neck and Ino had no doubt that it was intentional. Douche.

"Nothing."

"Not enough men ogling you back in there?" Kiba asked, his tone mocking as he jerked his head back towards the room.

"Shut up, Kiba. Get lost."

"You don't own this garden, sweetheart."

Ino shot him a glare and stood up, intending to stalk away but then sat right back down. Why did she have to go? She was here first! The stupid dog-nin could leave if he wanted to but she sure as hell wasn't going anywhere.

"Why are you here?" Ino asked irritably when it became clear that Kiba wasn't going anywhere either. In fact, he had taken up residence on the bench a few feet away from hers. At least he hadn't tried to sit next to her, though his presence was still wholly unwelcomed.

"None of your business," Kiba replied simply, the casualness in his voice rubbing her the wrong way.

"Go somewhere else," Ino insisted, knowing that she was being childish but not caring. This was _her_ place. She found it first. What right did he have to saunter in here and usurp her position?

Kiba shot her a sidelong glance and said in a deliberately slow manner, "no."

"Have you come to annoy me further?" Ino snapped, throwing her hands up in frustration. This night was supposed to be a night of happiness. Her outfit woes had been settled and she had been the centre of attention. Her father and Asuma had both told her how beautiful she was and complimented her on her attire. But then Shikamaru had disappeared halfway. And then Chouji had passed out because _someone_ – she glared at Kiba – had decided to sneak alcohol into the Akimichi's drink. Ugh, and then there was stupid, pig-headed Rock Lee who hadn't spared her a second glance after greeting her. All night, he had been hanging off Sakura's side, talking endlessly about how stunning Sakura was and how no one else could compare. How dare he?

"The world doesn't revolved around you," Kiba said and when she glared at him again, continued, "Although I suspect you think that it does."

Ino blinked, her anger dispersing with the wind. A sudden ache had invaded her chest and she swallowed thickly as tears burned threateningly at the rim of her eyes. Was that how everyone really saw her after all? Chouji? Shikamaru? Oh but gods, she had been terrible to Shikamaru that afternoon. He had always been there for her and she always put him down just because he didn't behave how she wanted him to.

Kiba's words stung but only because there was some truth to them.

"Hey," Kiba said softly, touching her shoulder gently and she jerked away from the touch in surprise, not having noticed the Inuzuka approach. The shock caused a tear to slip free from her eye and trail down her cheek.

Kiba cupped her face gently and swept the tear away with his thumb. He was squatting down in front of her so that they were face-to-face and this close, Ino could see beyond the over-confident and self-assured demeanour that he liked to portray and see the sincere concern and subtle guilt in his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Ino said with a small smile, her eyes still shimmering.

"That's good," Kiba said with a kind smile that Ino had never seen on his face before. "Pretty girls shouldn't cry; it'd only break a guy's heart."

Ino's eyes widened at Kiba's words before a wide beam appeared on her face. She knew that Kiba was only trying to comfort her by saying those words but she also knew that he needn't have bothered if he didn't care.

"Thank you."

She would never know how afraid Kiba really was of seeing her cry.

* * *

Temari was uncharacteristically quiet as they headed back to the party. Usually, that wouldn't be a problem. Usually, it'd be welcomed too (more so than with Ino) because the Suna-nin had a shrewd eye for detail which came with a skill that Ino didn't possess. The Yamanaka was perceptive all right but these things came with practice and Ino would have also possessed it had she not chosen to invest her time in other… senseless things.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine." There was no missing the bite in that tone.

"Are you still angry about…. That?" Shikamaru asked hesitantly, shuffling back a little and holding his hands up in defence when she whirled around, looking ready to use her giant fan on him.

" _That?_ " she hissed, venom spewing forth from her green eyes that glinted dangerously like a panther's.

Shikamaru was more than a little fearful for his life. It was also night-time which meant that his shadows were about as useful as Ino's teddy bears if Temari decided to come at him with her wind technique. "Back there?" the Nara attempted to clarify, waving vaguely at the direction from which they came.

"It was a _kiss_ , Nara, not _that_!" Temari snapped, advancing on him. Kiba would have stood his ground and not back down like a girl; Shikamaru was smarter than that. Besides, he had always thought that women were the troublesome sex, not the dumber sex (he was _not_ a sexist, contrary to popular belief, he was just rightfully aware of things that girls didn't like to admit about themselves) and come on, his mother was living proof that women were not dumb. You _had_ to have intelligence to be able to whip Nara Shikaku into submission.

But, yeah, Shikamaru knew that it was a kiss. What he couldn't comprehend was why Temari was getting so agitated over it. They had agreed it was a mistake, hadn't they? Unless 'alright' was code for 'I'm going to kill you' and Shikamaru didn't pick up on it.

"Stop staring at me like a dumbass."

"Wh?"

Temari rolled her eyes and stormed away. Shikamaru reacted a split second later, launching forward and grabbing her arm, effectively halting her steps. The look she gave him could melt rocks. "Let go before I have to explain to your Hokage why I bodily harmed one of her ninja."

Shikamaru complied though he moved to block her path. He might not want to die but she was still his friend and he wasn't going to just let her leave like that, especially when he was a large part of the reason why she was so upset. "What is it, Temari?"

"Nothing."

That usually translated to something. Girl speak to guy speak.

He had a suspicion. The question was: to ask or not to ask.

…

To hell with it.

"Do you… like me or something?"

He had expected the punch so he wasn't all that surprised when his back impacted with a nearby tree; it just hurt more than he had expected. That reaction could go either ways though. A shadow fell across him and there was a furious red blush on Temari's face. That could go either ways too. Or it could go a third way in which the Suna-nin killed him and buried his body somewhere so deserted and foreign that everyone would simply think that he had vanished into thin air or something.

"No, you insolent, self-assuming, egotistical, pathetic excuse of a man."

Shikamaru had a right to sulk because none of those were true. But he didn't because he had self-preservation too.

"Then why are you so angry!"

"Because you just dismissed it as nothing!"

"You just said you didn't like me!"

"I don't!"

"Then why would you be angry about that!"

"Because that was my _first_ kiss!" Temari hissed, her blush covering her entire face and she looked almost shocked with herself for letting that slip. Shikamaru felt guilty. He really did. Until she continued. "And I never thought that it would be with such a lazy, unmotivated, indecisive asshole like you!"

His guilt evaporated like mist in a desert.

"Gee."

"And then you dismissed it as a _mistake_! As _nothing_! I really should be doing more than just kick your ass."

And the guilt returned full force at a thousand kilometres per hour and sucker punched him in the face.

"I didn't know," Shikamaru said as he got to his feet, feeling like a real jerk. Temari had every right to be mad and she was right – she really should be doing more than kick his sorry ass. _He_ wanted to her to do more than kick his ass. He wanted to kick his own ass.

He hadn't been thinking when he kissed her but that wasn't Temari's fault. It was on him and he desperately wanted to make things right between them because, seriously, she was one of the greatest people he knew and he had nothing but respect and admiration for her, but he didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

She rolled her eyes when she caught his expression. "I don't need you to make me feel better. I just need you to not make me feel like thrash."

"I enjoyed it," Shikamaru blurted out and Temari paused in penning 'The 100 Most Painful Ways to Kill Nara Shikamaru'.

"What?" the Suna-nin sounded so bewildered and confused – a first for her – that it was almost funny though Shikamaru would never find anything about Temari being in such a vulnerable position funny.

"I said that I enjoyed it," Shikamaru repeated softly, eyes falling to the ground as he felt his face heating up. It was the alcohol.

Temari was silent for so long that Shikamaru would have thought that she had left if he still wasn't able to see her shoes. He wanted to make sure that she was all right but couldn't find the courage to look at her and be faced with… faced with what? Disappointment? Anger? Betrayal? They all sucked.

"Oh."

"That's it?" Shikamaru asked, slightly affronted as his head whipped up and he glared at her. He had just complimented her; she could at least return the favour and compliment him back. Come on, he was _not_ that bad of a kisser.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" Temari asked defensively, crossing her arms over her chest and looking away and he would have thought that she was being haughty if it wasn't for the slight blush that still remained on her face.

" _Nothing_ ," Shikamaru retorted, wanting to end this conversation immediately – his ego and his feelings were hurt. How he even wound up in this situation, he did even want to know. It was the alcohol. Hopefully, the blasted thing would do something good for him and wipe his memory clean of this incident come sunrise.

Shikamaru shook his head and went ahead of Temari. Her voice stopped him but he didn't hear her whisper of words over the sound of his footsteps crunching gravel.

"What?" he asked, turning around and raising an eyebrow.

"I said," Temari said, sounding impetuous and nasty as she strode up to him and he almost thought that she was going to punch him again. Her face became kinder and her voice softened when she neared him, a little bit of rouge making its way onto her cheeks. "That I'm glad it was you."

Shikamaru was taken aback by this sudden change of attitude, but then he realised that it wasn't so unexplainable after all. There was no way that Temari was going to let herself be vulnerable, so to speak, in front of any Suna-nin since she was so looked up to and feared there, so it made sense that she wouldn't want to have any first experiences with anyone who might potentially know her. She was also the Kazekage's sister and a high-ranking authority figure. Then there was the fact that he and Temari had always been weirdly close, but more importantly, she also knew that he wouldn't judge her or use this against her; he wasn't that type of man.

"Well, thanks," Shikamaru said eventually, feeling his heart flutter a little at the tender smile that blossomed on her face, an expression that he had never had the pleasure of seeing before.

"Thank you."

As they walked back to the party, Shikamaru couldn't help but think that despite everything, _I'm glad that you were my first kiss too._

* * *

Tenten had been staring at the mask for five straight minutes without doing anything. Neji wasn't even sure if she was breathing. Wordlessly, Tenten shifted in her seat, making Neji tense. What was she going to say? Without sparing him another glance, the weapons master stood up and exited the room.

Neji was dumbfounded for all of five seconds before he processed exactly what had happened. Before he could panic, however, the door slid back open and Tenten walked back in calmly, resuming her seat and started on her dessert as if she had never left. The Hyuuga was left clueless as he stared at her in confusion. Was he so afraid of her walking out on him that his subconscious had projected that scene?

Tenten looked up from her food and laughed loudly at the openly confused expression on the Hyuuga's face. Neji was much too disoriented to do anything but stare at her blankly.

"Gosh, Neji," Tenten chortled, wiping a stray tear from her eye, "you should look at your face."

"I really don't understand what's going on."

"That was revenge for keeping this – " she briefly glanced down at the ANBU mask " – from me for so long."

"Right," Neji said, feeling relief singing in his veins. Tenten could be rather sadistic at times and he was just glad that she hadn't chosen to leave him hanging for a day.

"And I've always wanted to try doing that."

" _Right_."

She beamed at him sweetly, but there was no missing the uneasiness that was lingering on her face, despite her best efforts to try and conceal it.

"Have you been on any missions yet?" Tenten's tone was casual but Neji didn't miss the slight hesitance in her voice. He made his decision there and then.

Tenten wasn't ready to hear about this, and he didn't blame her. The rumours surrounding ANBU were ruthless at best and well, they were vicious but they were the truth. So even though Neji really wanted to tell her everything, he knew that he couldn't – the truth was too much for her to handle. And then there was the fact that he was scared as hell too. Maybe she would understand why he did what he did. But maybe she wouldn't. Logically, he knew that she probably wouldn't be disappointed in him but he wouldn't really know for sure, and he didn't think that he could take his teammate and best friend showing him the same look Shikamaru and Hiashi had given him.

Tenten – Team Gai – was all he had left.

"No," Neji replied and he knew that his call was the right one when he saw her shoulders sag with obvious relief. She probably didn't even realise how much she didn't want to know about the Black Ops.

Neji didn't blame her. Most people wanted as little to do with ANBU as much as possible and their reasons and fears were all well justified. It was why almost all of the operatives chose not to tell their family and friends – this was a burden better carried alone, even if it was too heavy and they risked crushing all the bones in their body trying to. Him being in ANBU was already unfair to her, which was the main reason why he had kept it a secret from her for so long.

But Tenten would go crazy trying to figure things out, so this was the best course of actions. Neji would tell her that he was in ANBU and that would be it; she didn't need to know about anything else. He knew that she wouldn't pry even though she would feel like it was her responsibility to share his troubles with her. He'd tell her everything was confidential if it really came down to that, but as long as she didn't open her mouth first, he wasn't going to say anything.

Neji could live with this alone.

* * *

Alcohol was a bitch.

Like a female, it was also troublesome.

It made him _kiss_ Sabaku no Temari of all people and then it – _she_ – laughed in his face and said goodbye.

She hadn't bothered to erase his memory of what had transpired. He and Temari were okay and he had even seen her off the previous day (the day after the party) when she had departed but that memory kept coming back, mixed with _another_ memory that he really didn't want to think about.

Oh, and then Lady Alcohol had given him a massive headache too.

So, a mission was good. A mission meant that he could focus on getting something concrete done and he needed his mind to be occupied.

Shikamaru opened the door to the Hokage's Office and –

"Hokage-sama, I'll be busy drafting the enlistment for the Niju Shotai so I don't think it's appropriate for me to be on this mission."

Tsunade screamed at him in frustration before gesturing roughly to Neji. "The fuck is your problem with each other?"

How did Shikamaru forget that the Hokage was a woman too?

"I was stating mere facts, Ma'ma," Neji said at the same time Shikamaru answered, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Hinata shifted uncomfortably in her spot. The hostile tensions between the two were so painfully obvious but there was nothing anyone could do if the people in question were so adamant about it not being there.

Tsunade, however, was having none of it. She scrutinised Neji slowly before flicking her eyes over to Shikamaru and giving him the same treatment. They both remained impassively stoical. The Hokage groaned internally and she pictured pummelling them both in order to calm herself down. If either one of them had been Naruto or Kiba, heck, if either one of them had even been Sakura, she would have no doubt who was at fault, so to speak. Shikamaru and Neji must have both have reasons for their behaviour. Or at least that was what she wanted to believe.

What do you do when two level-headed and, for all intents and purposes, mature and intelligent individuals start acting like a bunch of senseless, bratty fools who thought they could hoodwink their Hokage?

_If you can't beat them, join them,_ Tsunade thought sardonically. _Or toss them into a childcare centre and let someone else deal with them._

Wait a minute. A positively evil and brilliant thought came to her.

_Bring the childcare centre to them._

She had thought of the last member for this team. Tsunade looked at Shizune sharply and the Jounin nodded, rushing to comply. She had to sidestep the Nara who refused to budge from his spot in front of the door.

"Great, Hokage-sama, so I'll take my – "

"Sit your ass down, Nara; you're not going anywhere."

Shikamaru eyed Tsunade evenly (he knew better than to glare) and made to move, pointedly choosing to stand next to Hinata instead of Neji. Tsunade's brow twitched.

"Hokage-sama, I – "

"I AM HERE, NO FEAR. AH, wait, I mean, NO FEAR, I AM HERE."

Neji's eyes fluttered in irritation at the interruption and Shikamaru scoffed a little, sliding his hands into his pockets as he moved into his usual slouch, though there was no mistaking the lazy smirk on his face. Hinata's eyes widened and she started fidgeting with her hands.

Tsunade knew that Naruto would be the right choice.

"Alright, what's this S-rank mission we're doing? Let me just be clear here, okay? I have serious training to do and if this ain't S-rank, it ain't gonna have my name on it. Oi, Tsunade-no-baachan! Do ya hear me!"

Or not.

"Yes, I hear you, you dim-witted _Genin_ ," Tsunade snapped, a vein throbbing in her forehead as she rose and rounded the table. Neji wisely stepped out of her way as she advanced on Naruto who seemed to shrink by several inches as he edged towards the door. "So either you accept this mission like a proper shinobi or I strip you of your rank and you can kiss your training goodbye! Forever! Do _you_ hear me?"

Naruto gulped timidly and laughed, a contrite sound, as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah, of course I do."

Tsunade smiled coldly and returned to her seat.

"Gee, menopause must really suck," Naruto stage-whispered to Shikamaru who shrugged good-naturedly, his smirk widening just that little bit. Hinata went beet red. Tsunade's glare was as cold as her smile.

Naruto laughed boisterously, an attempt to sooth things over, and moved to stand beside Neji. "Sooooo, what's this mission about?"

"Hokage-sama," Neji cut in smoothly before Tsunade could reply, his tone tinged with slight impatience. "I have a request."

"And it's about?"

"A change of team members."

"OI! Neji, why? I promise I'll behave this time."

How Naruto had self-awareness but not realise it was just a great mystery waiting to be solved.

"Denied," Tsunade snarled, slamming both hands onto the table as she rose again, her eyes raging red. "I already said _no_ just now, Hyuuga. Were you _not_ listening? Nara Shikamaru will be on this team and I don't care what kind of a stupid and pointless problem you two have with each other but I will _not_ tolerate two of my best shinobi behaving like mindless Genin like Naruto!"

"Hey!" Naruto protested weakly, though his eyes were on his two friends, worry clouding his eyes a dark blue.

"I was not referring to Nara, Hokage-sama."

"Oh," Tsunade said kindly, a sudden switch in demeanour as she sat down with a peaceful smile on her face. Naruto was right – menopause was scary. She leaned back comfortably in her chair, her arms crossed on the table before her. "Who then?"

"Hinata-sama."

The younger Hyuuga inhaled sharply. Shikamaru tried not to let the shock show on his face as he instinctively started thinking through all the reasons why Neji would not want his cousin on the team. Naruto started shouting, effectively interrupting his thoughts. Why wasn't the Uzumaki around when he didn't want to think?

"What the hell, Neji! You don't get to do this. Why are you excluding Hinata anyway? She's a strong ninja and just what the hell! I thought you changed!"

Shikamaru almost missed the wince from the Jounin.

"Explain, Hyuuga."

"She's not suitable for this mission. You refuse to take Nara off the team so I have to request for Hinata-sama to be taken off instead."

"Not _suitable_?" Naruto echoed mockingly, a sneer on his face. "You don't get to decide that!"

"Actually," Shikamaru piped up, turning his gaze to Naruto who looked a second away from jumping on Neji. The Hyuuga didn't even bat an eyelid. "He does."

"What, Shikamaru!" Naruto sounded betrayed but Shikamaru wasn't the type to side with someone just because they were his friends. Tough luck, but he wasn't, well, Naruto.

"It's true. He's the captain, he's the Jounin, so he essentially calls all the shots, and we mere Chuunin and Genin have to obey his every word."

He hadn't meant for his words to come out so sarcastically. Only Naruto missed the sting in them as he countered Shikamaru, saying that people do not just get to decide things about other people like that.

"Actually, they do."

"Shikamaru!"

"SILENCE." Tsunade rested her forehead against her hand as she looked at Neji. "Explain."

"We don't have time to babysit two people."

Fair point.

"OI, NEJI. I'll have you know that – "

"Naruto and I don't have time to babysit two people."

Naruto gaped at Neji openly. He closed his mouth and opened it, looking like he was about to say something but then he snapped it shut again. "Wha?"

And then his brain finally processed the other half of the sentence.

"Hey!" but he didn't sound as aggressive as before; in fact, it kind of looked as if he was trying not to smile. "Shikamaru and Hinata can protect themselves just fine."

"Hinata-sama is not as au fait with the art of offense as she is with defence, and Nara's chakra reserves is lugubrious at best."

Shikamaru clenched his teeth but said nothing. That was an exaggeration of the truth but the truth nonetheless. He could hold his technique for five minutes – that was still precious time.

"What do you _mean_ by Hinata isn't office with offense? Huh? Neji? Speak normally, man," Naruto said, properly offended but about the wrong matter.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said, softly but surprisingly not stuttering, though one would be fool for not noticing that she was obviously upset by this turn of events. It didn't matter that Neji hadn't intended to hurt her. "Nii-san has his reasons and he's right anyway. You should listen to him."

"We haven't heard what the mission is about yet," Naruto pointed out, bordering on the whining petulantly. "Hinata, do you want to give up just like that?"

"I'm not giving up, Naruto-kun," Hinata said softly as she turned to Naruto with a soft smile on her face. She tiled her head slightly. "But I don't want to trouble Nii-san. This is on me. I'll just have to improve myself so that I'll be worthy to be on his team next time around. Am I right?"

Naruto blinked, looking a little taken aback. He scratched the back of his head, a smile slowly forming on his face as he nodded. "Yeah, I get it, I guess."

Hinata's smile turned sweeter and Shikamaru swore that Naruto was blushing just a little. The kunoichi then turned to Neji and placed a hand on his arm. "Don't worry about it, Neji."

"Thank you, Hinata."

"But we haven't heard what the mission is about yet," Naruto repeated, though he didn't sound like he wanted to argue anymore.

"Neji has and we should just trust him," Shikamaru said, the words slipping out of his mouth before he even had the chance to process it.

If the Jounin was surprised by the Nara's change of attitude, he didn't show it. Tsunade, however, quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Feeling friendly now, are we?"

Shikamaru shrugged a shoulder. "So what's the mission about?"

"A top secret scroll has been stolen from Konoha last night and it was only discovered this morning. Track the two thieves down, retrieve the scroll and shoot to kill. They're highly skilled, vicious and had murdered three guards, two Chuunin and a Jounin, while stealing the scrolls."

Shikamaru could see where Neji was coming from. Though, without Hinata, they'd be at a disadvantage. Who cared about taking down the enemies when they couldn't even find them?

"Normally I'd ask another tracker type ninja to go on the mission but ANBU reports have stated that the ninja were last seen in a dense forest near the borders of Kigakure – " at this, she nodded at Neji and Shikamaru " – and the only useful sense appears to be sight. An Aburame was there and his insects were of no use."

"Another Hyuuga," Neji concluded.

"Indeed."

"Not quite," Shikamaru disagreed, resting his weight on his left leg as he folded his arms. "If sight is the only skill we need, then Neji's more than good enough. If this is a _dense_ forest we're talking about, we'll probably need someone with massive destruction power to clear a path for us or something."

"Or to lure the ninja out of hiding," Neji carried on, as usual easily following Shikamaru's train of thoughts like it was second nature.

Neji glanced over to him and their eyes met for a brief second. Yet in that short moment, it felt like a millennium had passed but there were too many emotions flashing in both their eyes for either to really get a grip on anything. It was like a gazillion streak of light streaming past but the speed was so great that they end up just mashed together, a mass of blinding light.

The Jounin averted his gaze, turning his attention to Tsunade. "Chouji."

The fifth Hokage glanced to Shikamaru.

"Wouldn't have picked anyone else."

Tsunade regarded him for a moment, her expression partially veiled by her hair. Slowly, she slid her gaze across to Neji. Her forehead creased as she touched her fingertips together.

"I don't know what's up with you two but you work well together so naturally," she said, her voice low and grave. "It's rare for shinobi, especially since you two don't even come from the same team or the same year. A bit like your parents, Nara."

The two shinobi's eyes fell away from the Hokage.

"I think you can make it work," she said eventually and Shikamaru knew that those words were directed to him because he could feel her eyes on him. He wouldn't be surprised if Tsunade had guessed that their problem had something to do with ANBU. She was clever after all and well, she was the Hokage so she definitely knew that Neji was ANBU.

"Well, anyway, usually I'll send you guys out immediately on such a mission but we already know the general area they have stopped at. Plus I'm waiting for ANBU to get back to me and see if they have any more information regarding what you'll be up against. I'll probably be sending for you again by tomorrow morning, earliest. Rest well today."

She dismissed them and Shikamaru hated that look in Naruto's eyes. Before he could so much as utter a word to them though, Neji began speaking.

"Naruto, I have a favour to ask of you if you would so oblige."

"Yeah, sure thing, Neji, anything you need," Naruto said with a genuine smile, ever the sincere friend.

"There's no doubt that Hinata-sama is upset about what has transpired despite what she says and I hope that you will walk her home to make sure that she's alright."

"No problem! I'll get a move on then, before I lose her!" Naruto said, already taking rapid steps down the hallway. "See you two around!"

A terse and altogether uncomfortable silence was left in Naruto's wake. Shikamaru thought that he should maybe say something but found that words had yet again failed him. Neji gave him a cursory glance, nodded at him like he was some fucking stranger and left. The chill he left behind was enough to freeze Shikamaru's heart to the core.

Shaking the feeling out, Shikamaru began making his way to the Akimichi Residence. He'd stayed there and try to come up with some semblance of a plan, despite the fact that there was a sore lack of information. He wondered if he'd be able to do it properly within the day. All he had to make was rough plan first and fit ANBU's details in later but the skeleton had to be good and adaptable enough or it'd be useless.

The sun was shining high up in the sky.

There wasn't much time at all.

* * *

Shino turned the corner leading to his house and froze momentarily when he saw someone out the Aburame Residence. They usually didn't get visitors. On closer inspection, he realised that it was Hyuuga Tokuma, Muta's best friend. He had always thought their friendship peculiar but at the same he also kind of envied it. He had a Hyuuga in his team too but he and Hinata were definitely nowhere near the level of closeness Muta and Tokuma shared.

_Who cares? It's not as if he's going to notice me anyway._

The young Aburame was so deep in brooding that he startled and almost jumped back in shock when he saw a hand in front of his face. He took a step back and realised that it was Tokuma who had been waving his hand in front of his face.

"Shino-kun, are you alright? I called you so many times but you didn't respond."

_He saw me!_ Shino thought in alarm though no one would ever think him capable of surprise for the expression he wore on his face was as blank as ever.

"I was just deep my thoughts, Tokuma-san," Shino replied in his usual monotone. He now saw the Tokuma wore an almost anxious look on his face that he supposed was rare for a Hyuuga. Hinata wore her heart on her sleeve but he had figured a long time ago that Neji was the better measurement for what the average Hyuuga was like. "Are you looking for Muta?"

"No," Tokuma replied, too quickly before he frowned. "Well, yes, actually."

"I'll go get him for you…?" Shino offered, a bit puzzled as to why Tokuma didn't just ring the doorbell.

"Yes, that'll be great. Thank you, Shino-kun," Tokuma answered with a small smile on his face.

Shino nodded and as he entered his house, he couldn't help but think that the Hyuuga family was, to some extent, weird. They either came in extremes like ice, cold, die-no-matter-what Neji or sweet, caring, everyone-is-a-saint Hinata. Or else they were seemingly normal like Tokuma but then really weren't. After all, why did the man only show up once for a dinner that he had obviously enjoyed but then not return for a second time? Especially since he had been invited by the clan leader himself. Shino sighed and decided that their affairs were not his to bother about.

His _kikaichu_ led him to Muta who was having an idle conversation with a few of the Aburame kids. He sent them running along when Shino informed him of Tokuma's presence.

"Why didn't he just use the doorbell or something?" Muta asked, sounding confused and also a bit worried as if he already knew that something was up.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Shino replied with a shrug, though what he thought was _he's_ your _friend._

Shino didn't know why he followed Muta all the way back to the entrance. His service wasn't needed anymore but Muta wasn't complaining. Actually, it didn't seem like his cousin even realised that he was still there, which irked Shino more than anything. It was one thing to be forgotten by someone else, but to be forgotten by another Aburame…

_Unforgiveable._

Shino paused at the doorway, not thinking it polite to intrude on a conversation that didn't involve him but somehow wanting to stay for a while. Muta opened the gate, took one look at Tokuma and immediately pulled him into a hug. Apparently that was all the clue Muta needed to know that something was going on with the Hyuuga.

Shino's eyes widened in surprise. Muta was going to be punched to the ground because Hyuuga do not display such intimacy in public, best friends or not. He almost fell straight onto his ass when he saw Tokuma return the gesture. No words were exchanged and both friends released their hold on each other soon enough.

"We are going to drink and you are going to tell me everything," Muta said firmly, his tone leaving no room for arguments, not that it seemed like Tokuma was going to say no anyway.

Tokuma gave him a faded but sincere smile and nodded tiredly. "Thank you."

"That phrase doesn't exist between us," Muta told him, squeezing his shoulder gently before turning to Shino. "Shino, help me tell the others I won't be back for dinner tonight."

"Will do," Shino said as the three bade each other goodbye. The younger Aburame was just about to close the door before him when something struck him.

"Tokuma-san?"

The two tokujo stopped and turned around. "Yes, Shino-kun?"

Why was Shino feeling so nervous all of a sudden? He placed his hands that were somehow sweating now into his pockets.

"Whatever it is, I hope it gets better."

Tokuma's eyes widened a little and blinked in surprise before a soft smile settled over his features. "Thank you, Shino-kun, I really appreciate that."

Shino nodded casually in response before stepping into the Compound, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was never going to do anything like that ever again.

* * *

"And so I told him to shut the fuck up and shove his curse-branding hands up his blasted asshole," Tokuma said, his tone angry and somewhat petulant as he took another sip on sake.

"Uh-huh," Muta said in amusement as he placed another piece of dango in his mouth. "Did you now?

"No but I wished I did. Bloody asshole definitely deserved it."

This was the reason why they could never go to a proper establishment when Tokuma needed to rant. No one would ever expect it and Muta would be branded a chronic liar if he ever spoke of this matter because Hyuuga do not curse, period, but his best friend had a foul mouth when he drank. No, he didn't even have to be drunk; the first sip was all it took for the magic to start.

Muta remembered (quite avidly) staring and gaping at Tokuma for a whole ten minutes the first time that had happened; the damned Hyuuga didn't even realise his comrade at that time had been going into cardiac arrest though Muta supposed he couldn't blame Tokuma since his glasses and collar hid most everything.

So that was why their alcohol-filled meetings usually took place atop a hill a safe distance away from the main streets of Konoha where no one would chance upon them. Besides, the Best Byakugan could spot the first person entering their safe place from miles away.

They always bought dango – not from the store that everyone visited but the but the severely underrated one situated nearer to the edge of the marketplace (Tokuma once suggested quite seriously that they should write a review for it in the newspaper so that more people would know about it) – and some sake before setting up a picnic. And then Tokuma would unleash his fury in a very colourful language that would make the ex-heiress – what was her name again? Hinasa? Himata? Hinata? – faint a thousand times over.

"Oh, but then my sweet little curse seal would be activated for harming the Main House," Tokuma had joked in response but it hadn't sounded like a joke.

And then there was the time Tokuma had confided in him the atrocities that had been done to him when he was a Genin. Muta had never known himself to be capable of such anger and it had been the first time he actually felt what he had previously dismissed as a myth – bloodlust, because he had been so angered out of his mind that he was sure that only the spilt blood of a Hyuuga Main Family member would ease it.

They hardly talked about that matter because Tokuma liked to pretend that it was a scary bedtime story the Main House people fed to him when he was a child instead of something that had actually happened to him. Muta could understand that, but he also understood the need for Tokuma to sometimes just rant and complain and be bitter about it, and Muta always had a listening ear and sometimes – not often because stubbornness was the colour of Hyuuga blood – a shoulder for Tokuma to cry on.

"And then Hiashi-sama was like oh why didn't you tell me," Tokuma said, recounting his tale from when he had met with his clan leader a few days ago and finally spilled the truth to him, "and in my head, I was just like are you fucking kidding me? You would have fried my bloody brain if I had so much as insinuated something like that was going on."

"Your clan is fucked up," Muta said, leaning back on his folded arms and watching the sky, the place where Tokuma should be in.

"Believe me, I know that," Tokuma said as he laid down next to Muta. He released a sigh and his voice became smaller. "You know, sometimes I really wish that I was born into your clan instead."

"My clan?" Muta asked with a chuckle. "Nah, you wouldn't want that. Nobody would notice you."

"Maybe that's what I want."

Tokuma had said that so softly that Muta almost missed it but then he realised what this was all about and he felt guilt take a big chunk out of his heart.

_Stupid, stupid Muta!_ he scolded himself and was about to change the topic when Tokuma squeezed his hand gently.

"It's okay," the Hyuuga assured him before releasing another wistful sigh. "It doesn't matter if no one else notices me. If I had such a tight-knit, loving family, I wouldn't mind if people just pass on by, because they'd never ruin my happiness." And then in a softer voice. "Because I would have happiness." He turned to Muta with a smile. "Not just short stolen moments like this."

"You can always come again, you know," Muta said, a little impatiently because he had told Tokuma this countless of times already and his words had yet to penetrate that inexorable skull. He turned onto his side so that he could see Tokuma's face that was twisted into a small frown.

"I _can't,_ you know that."

"I don't."

"I've told you before."

"I'll say it again – bull-fucking-shit. Toku, look," Muta waited until Tokuma was looking at him before he continued, "you want to know what I think? I think you _don't want_ to come – "

" _No!"_

" – because you're so damn afraid of letting yourself be happy."

Tokuma's face and indignation fell at those words; Muta had hit bull's-eye.

"And you shouldn't be. They punish you enough."

"I – " Tokuma cut himself off as his Byakugan flared into activation. Muta's eyes widened in alarm as he sat up, looking around though he knew that whatever Tokuma was seeing could be anywhere from a few meters away to a few hundred miles away.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Come!" Tokuma said hurriedly and then he was gone, sprinting away into the woods.

Muta looked after him in alarm and dashed after his friend, making a mental note to come back for the food later. Tokuma was fast but Muta caught up to him easily; it was what years of solid teamwork did to you. The Hyuuga's expression was grim and Muta could only wonder what the heck he saw.

Tokuma came to halt on a branch.

"What?" Muta asked again, looking at his best friend in exasperation. He didn't exactly do well with suspense and this was killing him. "Toku, talk to me, dammit!"

Again, Tokuma didn't reply and he dropped to the ground. Muta grumbled about stupid Hyuuga and followed suit. He walked up to Tokuma and his mouth fell open when he saw the scene in front of him.

Hyuuga Mizu stood up from his crouch and turned to face them. His hands were bloodied and he didn't look exactly shocked to see them. His eyes were blank and emotionless but Muta could catch a spark of satisfaction in them.

"Tokuma," he greeted casually as if they had bumped into each other in the streets instead of the secluded forests of Konoha. "Muta-san."

Muta couldn't say anything, and neither could Tokuma.

"Mizu-ojisan… what have you done?"

Behind him lay the body of Hyuuga Abura.

* * *

"What?" Shikamaru finally asked wearily as he tore his eyes away from his sketch to look at Chouji who had been eyeing him periodically for the past hour. The Akimichi probably thought that he had been conspicuous.

"Eh?" Chouji sat back in shock, a bit of red colouring his cheeks and his bag of chips rustled a little.

"You've been staring," Shikamaru said good-naturedly; it wasn't an accusation. He put his pen down and rolled a shoulder, working out a kink in it before splaying his hands flat on the ground and leaning backwards, supporting his weight on them. He eyed Chouji from across the _chabudai_. "What's up?"

Chouji's brows furrowed and the intensity of it made his eyes disappear. "You didn't let me invite Ino."

"So?"

"You only don't let me invite Ino when something's bothering you and you know that she'll bug you about it because she's perceptive," Chouji explained and the Nara's eyes widened a little. He hadn't even known that he had been doing that but hearing it from Chouji made him realise it.

"Now who's the perceptive one?" he murmured beneath his breath.

Raising a hand to scratch the back of his head, Shikamaru tried to think up of a good, credible excuse.

And then Chouji's sad face made him feel like a jerk.

"You know you can tell me anything, Shikamaru."

"I know," Shikamaru said with a smile, earning a radiant one back from Chouji. And then because he knew that the Akimichi swallowed his words as if they were from the bible, said, "but there's nothing to tell."

A flicker of doubt – that was it. Chouji smiled happily and nodded, resuming his snacking and believing that all was right with the world again.

_Yeah, I'm a jerk alright._

* * *

"You can't eat that much," Neji said the moment he opened the door of a room at _Kuraihana_ when his eyes were assaulted by an on slaughter of colour from a dozen dishes.

"Neji!" Tenten said happily, waving her chopsticks at him in greeting; she had no qualms about starting without him.

Neji slid into the seat across Tenten. "You can't eat this much," he repeated as he reached for a pair of chopsticks and began eating.

"So I'll just pack the leftovers up and give them to Gai-sensei and Lee," she said simply, "God only knows how famished they'll be after training. Besides – " she smiled sweetly, " – you're paying."

"Of course," Neji said dryly though he had already expected that; Tenten never paid. He didn't mind, nor did he want her to pay. Doing something for his teammate, however minor it was, made him happy. Besides, he didn't care for money and Tenten's happiness was easily bought with good Chinese food. Neji himself (as did the other two of Team Gai actually) fancied Chinese dishes as well so there were no complaints really.

"I have a mission tomorrow," Neji told her, knowing Tenten liked to be informed about such things. He still vividly remembered returning from his first Jounin mission. He had been exhausted and completely missed the shuriken hurled his way. Tenten had been guilty but she hadn't regretted throwing the weapon either – Neji's fault for not telling her and letting her worry.

"Hmm," Tenten hummed, chewing slowly on a piece of meat. She drank a sip of her jasmine tea, smacking her lips in satisfaction before continuing. "We haven't been doing a lot of missions together lately."

Neji shifted slightly in his seat. "No, we haven't. I guess it's because of ANBU."

"Wait, wait a minute."

"Yes?"

"You have an _ANUB_ mission tomorrow?"

"No."

"But you have a mission?"

"A regular mission?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Aren't you ANBU?"

"Yes…?"

"But you still get to go on regular missions…?"

Oh right, he had forgotten to tell her about this.

"My offer was a little different from the usual one. I'll be ANBU but also Jounin at the same time since it'd be too suspicious and obvious if I just dropped out of the regular forces all of a sudden."

Tenten hummed as she let the information sink in. Yeah, it made sense.

"But, like I said, we haven't been doing a lot of missions together."

"Like I said, it's probably because of ANBU."

"Really?" Tenten asked sceptically though Neji could tell that his lie was sold.

"Tenten, why wouldn't I want to go on missions with Team Gai? You guys know me the best and don't question my orders all the time, like some stupid Genin."

Tenten laughed out loud at that. "Naruto?"

"Any other impetuous Genin I should take note of?"

"Konohamaru," Tenten supplied easily, "mini Naruto."

Neji shuddered at the thought of leading a team with both Naruto and Konohamaru on it – he'd never survived. Or, rather, they'd never survived.

"I'd be a prisoner," Neji said, shaking his head.

"Because you'd kill them," Tenten said with a laugh. "Even though they're innocent."

"They're _not_ innocent. I'd probably do it out of self-defence."

Tenten laughed again. "Hyuuga Neji – jailed for slaughtering two innocent but not innocent Genin."

Neji's breath caught in his throat at those words. He knew that Tenten hadn't meant it in any other way but as a joke but he couldn't help the suffocating feeling that threatened to choke him. He closed his eyes and steadied his breathing all in under a second. He couldn't let Tenten suspect anything.

"They wouldn't be innocent at all," he managed to say.

"Yeah, of course not," Tenten said, smirking, "because you'd never kill innocent people."

Neji's throat locked and guilt silenced his voice but he forced himself to speak anyway.

"Of course not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone forgot, Mizu is the Branch Family member whose kids' curse seal were activated (from Tokuma's flashback in the previous chapter), and Abura is the Main Family member who activated their curse seals.
> 
> Shout-out to all my reviewers: you guys are great and I love you. Thank you! I'm kind of paranoid and I worry a lot about whether people will hate what I write and stuff, and whether I'm messing the characters up. This makes writing very stressful sometimes even though I love writing. But you guys have been nothing but supportive and that gives me a lot of motivation and a lot more confidence to just write what I have planned instead of second-guessing everything. I would have never made it this far without you. Thank you and just thank you!


	13. Chapter 13

Muta took a step back as the severity of the issue hit him.

Murder.

This was murder. Tokuma didn't look too well either and he touched his friend's arm lightly in comfort. The Hyuuga probably didn't even process it.

"I understand why you're alarmed," Hyuuga Mizu said with a serene smile on his face and Muta wondered how someone could remain so calm and _happy_ after taking someone one's life. And not just anyone's life but a _relative's_ life. Of course they were shinobi and killed all the time but this situation was a little peculiar.

"Mizu-ojisan, why did you do it?" Tokuma finally asked, a hardness in his voice, as if he understood his uncle's actions but didn't want to condone it.

"I don't expect you to understand," Mizu said simply, his arms slightly outstretched in front of him as if he didn't quite know what to do with them. His sleeves were dyed a deep crimson, as were his hands. "Don't worry, Tokuma, I won't make this hard for you. I'll turn myself in."

"Not to the clan," was Tokuma's immediate answer because who knew what Hiashi-sama and the rest would do. Death was too kind.

Mizu paused before nodding slowly, a shadowed look coming across his face but there was no fear or remorse in it; only a tired resignation, as if even breathing had become a chore. "Perhaps it'd be easier if I just end everything here."

"No," Tokuma and Muta said at the same time.

 _You should face the consequences of your actions,_ was what Muta wanted to say and he expected Tokuma to say the same thing.

"You can't die; you have children. What would Michiru and Sachiko do without you? What _were_ you thinking?"

Okay, so Muta and Tokuma were obviously not on the same page. Muta wisely refrained from commenting; this was a family business.

"I was thinking how my children can finally have a peaceful night of sleep." Mizu's voice was tranquil but his hands balled as he said this, a sour expression appearing on his face, the only real humane reaction he had shown thus far. "They can't live in fear like this."

The conviction was strong in his voice and Muta wondered if it had been his children's terrified faces that made Mizu take the last plunge. The Aburame looked over to the body. It looked rather neat, all things considered. Mizu had stabbed the other man in the heart and several other places, but as far as Muta could tell (from his insects), there were no internal injuries; Mizu hadn't used the Gentle Fist.

"Killing one man – " Tokuma gestured at the body, pointedly not looking at it " – isn't going to solve the situation."

"No," Mizu retorted and his voice had taken on a sharp edge, "but this man has a personal vendetta against me for being better than him. It is his fate to lose to me so why does he fight it? And instead of attempting to defeat me properly or bow down to fate, he cruelly takes it out on my children _because he can_. My seven-year-old son and five-year-old daughter live in perpetual fear because of that sorry excuse of a human being. I won't have any more of this nonsense."

"Why didn't he attempt to stop you?" Muta asked, purposely keeping the question neutral.

"Why didn't he use the curse seal?" Tokuma had no qualms being direct.

Mizu shrugged, sparing a backward glance at Abura and somehow his smile looked more disturbing from this angle. "I broke his arms."

"How did he even let you get that close without activating the curse seal?" Tokuma asked with a frown. There was no way Abura would just let Mizu come at him without attempting to protect himself, especially if he had sensed that he was in danger.

"I always was better than him," Mizu said but there was no haughtiness or pride in that tone, only an acrid bitterness that a man so scorned for his talents could feel.

"And before that?" Muta asked, not seeing how the fight had managed to escalate so quickly. Surely, Abura was not such an idiot to think that he could overpower Mizu when the Branch member was obviously so much more skilled.

"The Hyuuga stubbornness isn't always necessarily a bad thing."

Except that it had been for Abura because apparently that was what had cost him his life.

The older Hyuuga broke the impasse they had come to as he walked over to the two men, dead leaves crunching under his feet, the noise sounding like bones being stepped on. "I will face what I have done."

"Not to the Hyuuga Elders," Tokuma said sternly.

"I would just like to see my children one last before," Mizu told Tokuma, that creepy smile finally turning into something more humanlike, "before I go and meet Hikari."

"Hikari?" Muta whispered, out of respect more than secrecy; the place was so quiet that Mizu obviously heard him loud and clear.

"His wife."

"I won't be lonely," Mizu said with a wry grin, and he almost laughed. "There are so many people waiting for me on the other side. Hizashi-sama, Hakumei, Yami, Kaminari, Umi, Rika, Yuri, Kai, Himo – the list is endless. Even Yogoto-sama will be there. Don't worry about me, Tokuma. We are all of us in cages but I think I might have managed to break my lock. It's… freeing."

Mizu began walking away. Muta wondered whether he should stop him and turned to Tokuma. The Hyuuga's hands were clenched by his sides, his face clouded as emotions sped across his face at the speed of light; he was waging a war with himself. After a few seconds, his features soothed out and determination settled across his face. He called out to Mizu. The older man paused in his tracks, sparing a glance over his shoulder, still looking regal and calm in the face of death.

Or maybe that was what he had hoped to gain out of all this because that was surely the only way he could achieve the freedom that he so desperately sought for. The light at the end of a dark and hopeless tunnel.

"You won't turn yourself in. We'll cover this up. Muta will help us."

"I will?"

"You will. Or we can't be friends anymore."

"Toku! This is murder. I… I can't."

"Will it make you help if I told you he was one of those bastards?"

Mizu turned around fully, an eyebrow raised at the vulgarity, lips turned downwards in slight disdain. Hyuuga manners. Even with the grim reaper leering in their faces. They'd probably greet him with a bow since it was only _polite_ to do so.

The change in Muta was instantaneous as he growled, "Is he?"

"No; will you still help me?"

Muta rolled his eyes – only Tokuma would joke about this matter. "Toku…" his tone was resigned but he already knew what he would do. After all, Main House people murdered Branch House people all the time and received a freaking pat on the back, so why should the opposite be any different? But that really wasn't the reason. He sighed; Tokuma smiled. "I wish we had a Nara with us, then it wouldn't be so hard coming up with a plan."

Tokuma's eyes were positively twinkling. "Does that mean you're in?"

"Yes, and for the record? I totally regret befriending you."

Tokuma's clear laughter made it worthwhile at least.

That damned bastard.

* * *

 

It was just Shikamaru's luck that he and Chouji bumped into Neji and Tenten on their way to meet Ino for lunch. The Yamanaka had insisted they dine out before heading back to Chouji's for the sleepover. The Nara was spending the night at Chouji's and the Akimichi had invited Ino despite Shikamaru's vehement protests because they _never_ have sleepovers without all three of them. Never.

"Chouji, Shikamaru," Tenten called out cheerily, waving at them.

"Yo," Shikamaru said casually, despite his nerves prickling with electricity. It wasn't exactly an uncomfortable feeling but it was altogether unwelcomed and Shikamaru tried to stop himself from fidgeting on the spot as the itch got to him.

Chouji managed to get out a greeting while chewing on his chips; speaking while eating was practically second nature to him.

Neji merely nodded politely, not offering any words. It might have come off as a little rude but he couldn't very well tell them it was because his throat had suddenly locked tight and words couldn't come out. He hoped that they were somewhat acquainted with his _youthful vivacious mood swings,_ as Gai liked to call it.

The resulting silence was suffocating. Only Chouji seemed entirely unaware of it as he continued munching on his chips without a care in the world.

"So," Tenten started, shooting Neji a confused glance and completely not understanding this awkward dearth in conversation. "Mission, huh?"

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied, stuffing both hands in his pockets as he fought his instincts to bolt. His fingernails dug into his palms painfully as he tried to claw the feeling out mentally. "Hyuuga, I got a rough plan out already. It might be helpful."

"Thank you, Nara." His words sounded forced and Shikamaru's face darkened. Neji hadn't meant to sound so patronising but it was hard enough focusing on remembering to breathe, much less talk.

"Geez, you two are being awfully formal today," Tenten said in that tone girls used when they were coming on to something. Shikamaru was well versed in it; his mother had been using it on his father and him for a long time already.

"I'm just tired," Shikamaru replied easily, yawning widely. "Had an early start."

"Hm."

Tenten didn't seem convinced though she didn't push the matter as Ino no doubt would have had. Shikamaru was grateful for that at least, though she obviously did it for Neji's benefit more than his.

"Hey, look," Shikamaru said suddenly, turning away from them, "don't mean to be rude or anything but we really have to get to lunch on time or Ino would throw a fit."

It wasn't an excuse if it was true.

 _Bullshit_ , he scoffed in his head.

"Yeah, sure, run along, bye," Tenten said with a small smile before hooking her arms with Neji. "We were just about to go train with Gai-sensei and Lee anyway."

Shikamaru pointedly did not look at Neji as he and Chouji walked away.

* * *

 

Shikamaru.

Tenten had forgotten that the man was a part of the equation. She had been too stunned by Neji's revelation about ANBU to think about the Nara's part in all this, but Neji's reaction to him just now was definitely _not_ friendly. It wasn't hostile and Neji hadn't been annoyed but… he definitely hadn't been pleased either.

"So," Tenten started off the moment they turned the corner out of the busy marketplace, hoping that she sounded casual and not like she was trying to pry. "What's up with Shikamaru? I remember you saying something about him having to do with… that."

"He knows," Neji answered simply.

Tenten stopped quickly and jerked her head back at Neji, an outraged look on her face.

"He deduced it; I didn't tell him," Neji said before Tenten could hurl a barrage of accusations at him. "We were on many missions together after all."

The kunoichi hummed in response. Fine, Shikamaru was smart enough that him figuring that out wasn't hard to believe but that didn't stop her from being bummed out about the fact that she wasn't first to know.

More importantly, that didn't really explain why Neji was suddenly so uncomfortable around the Nara; after all, they had been getting along really well and Neji had been talking about Shikamaru more often lately. But then again, Neji had always been a really private person so it wouldn't really be surprising if he was just annoyed that Shikamaru had found out about ANBU.

Tenten frowned as she glanced over to Neji. She couldn't see what he was thinking; she never could. She thought that she had gotten better at reading him, at understanding him over the years but she only saw what he let her see. That really hurt.

She wanted to press for more but what came out was, "do you think Gai-sensei and Lee have stopped training yet?"

No, she just couldn't do it. She was too scared of losing his friendship.

"I sure hope so," Neji said, eyes looking up at the sun that was hanging high up in the air, "they've been at it since dawn."

Tenten let out a laughter that sounded fake even to herself but Neji didn't call her out on it. That was telling enough.

"Maybe they've fainted."

"I certainly hope not. I refuse to carry them back."

"Right? They're grown men, especially Gai-sensei, so they should take care of themselves."

"LEEEEEEEEE!"

The two shinobi exchanged looks. Or not.

They rushed over to the enthusiastic half of Team Gai and stopped short when they saw the two green clad men hugging each other tightly, tears streaming down their faces. Apparently, something had inspired a Moment of Youth.

"We shouldn't interrupt that," Tenten gritted out, mouth barely moving as she took a cautious step back.

"Definitely not," Neji agreed as he took another step back. His next step back connected with a twig that broke with a loud crack under his foot, alarming the Konoha's residential Green Beasts. Neji closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He could feel Tenten's heated gaze on him. The Hyuuga opened his eyes and looked over to her.

 _I will kill you_ , Tenten mouthed to him.

 _It's not my fault,_ Neji mouthed back, shaking his head.

"TENTEN! NEJI!"

The two were promptly grabbed into a bone-crushing hug by their sensei, with Lee joining in a mere second later. Moments of Youth were usually accompanied by the abandonment of simple common sense, such as the fact that oxygen was a necessity for living.

"GROUP HUG!"

"Wh- Why!" Tenten gasped out, her legs dangling a little as she tried to reach the ground again.

"BECAUSE IT'S YOUTHFUL!"

Neji looked at Tenten pointedly – just don't ask.

Tenten closed her eyes and waited for the torture to end.

* * *

 

Hoheto almost dropped the robes in his arms at the sight before him. Paling considerably, he slowly walked towards the small group surrounding a corpse. _Hyuuga Abura's_ corpse.

He looked at Tokuma before slowly turning to Mizu.

When Muta's bugs had sent him a message, he had thought that Tokuma had dirtied his robes somehow. Oh, someone's robes were stained all right but by blood and not mud.

Hoheto closed his eyes and took a moment to wonder why he was there.

"Come on, Hoheto," Tokuma said, having the nerve to sound as if this whole situation was completely normal and rectifiable. _It was not._ The tokujo walked over to him and tugged the robes out of Hoheto's hands with considerable force since the older Hyuuga had a vice-like grip on them. Tokuma gave him an insufferable look before passing the robes to Mizu who went to the lake to wash and change.

"Why?"

"I need your fire technique to burn the bloody clothes," Tokuma replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Hoheto finally opened his eyes wearily and eyed Tokuma. "That's really not what I'm asking."

"Because biting is always a reaction to provocation and biting is never a bird's fault," Tokuma answered, the ice lodging in his eyes and his tone neutrally even. He didn't need to elaborate; Hoheto was well aware of the situation between Mizu and Abura.

So was the rest of the clan.

Which is why, "Mizu-jisan," Tokuma said when the older man emerged again, dressed in clean robes, the bloodied ones dangling away from his body, "you have to go home and pretend that nothing happened."

Mizu's eyes widened before they narrowed in comprehension. "I am not letting you do this, Tokuma."

"I have a better chance of getting away with this. Everyone knows about your feud with Abura-sama; it'd only be too easy for them to fry your brain."

Mizu opened his mouth.

"And your children's brains."

He snapped his mouth shout almost immediately, the words dying on his tongue and a grim expression settling over his face. There was no denying what Tokuma was saying but it was still risky. Impartiality was a fabled tale to the Main House and there were definitely feelings of animosity and envy from them towards Tokuma, especially from the Elders who did not like seeing their descendants lose to a Branch member. After all, it was illogical that a Branch Family member was the one who possessed the best Byakugan in the whole clan.

It was karma obviously at play here but the only gods the Main Family believed in were their warped sense of justice and fate.

"I'll be fine," Tokuma insisted, sounding so sure of himself that Mizu would have believed him if not for the slight tremor in his hands when he took the soiled clothes from him, dumping them onto the ground carelessly.

" _We'll_ be fine," Hoheto corrected as he performed the fire technique that burned the robes to ashes on the ground.

Now there was no evidence.

"Hoheto," Tokuma gasped, eyes flying open in shock as he turned onto his cousin. Hoheto _always_ obeyed the rules; it had more to do with his sense of duty as a shinobi than fear, unlike Iroha. "You don't have to do this."

"What, do you think I'll crack under the pressure?"

"No, but – "

"I'm not letting you do this alone."

His tone was final and arguing any further was like using _futon_ against _katon_ ; he'd only become more insistent.

"And I'll be your alibi," Muta pointed out, wanting to appear calm but his voice came out as a squeak. He cleared his throat, trying to feign it as a cough. "This will work."

Mizu sighed and acceded to the plan. He would argue but that would only waste time and frankly, what good would that do? He felt like a downright bastard for this, but as things were, this was the best, no, the _only_ way. He couldn't risk his children's lives.

_But you can risk your nephews' lives?_

The oldest Hyuuga clenched his eyes shut. What choice did he have?

"Tokuma, Hoheto."

The two looked over to him, question in their eyes.

"I owe my life to you."

That meant more than anyone outside the Hyuuga clan could ever hope to comprehend.

* * *

 

Shikamaru stepped into the restaurant, saw that Ino was not alone, promptly turned around and left, ignoring Chouji's calls after him. Ino's voice joined his and Shikamaru persistently blocked them all out. His brain was about to collapse after being overworked and he suddenly realised that the tingling feeling just now was because he had developed a severe case of social anxiety disorder. In order words, he really couldn't talk to people right now.

He violently shrugged off the hand that grabbed his shoulder and increased his speed. His pursuer wasn't a quitter and soon Shikamaru felt a crushing grip latching onto his shoulder, one that he couldn't shake off. Why did some people not get the message 'fuck off'?

The Nara growled lowly in his throat and spun around, wrenching himself away from that bruising hold, ready to give the damned idiot a piece of his mind. That had been the plan but the words disappeared when he met startling sky blue eyes that were shrouded with concern.

"Naruto," Shikamaru breathed out, taking a step back and releasing a low sigh.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, the worry seeping in his voice and it was so genuine that Shikamaru felt actual tears spring to his eyes. The fatigue was really getting to him. He looked away and rubbed his eyes on the pretext of massaging them, hoping that Naruto didn't realise what was going on.

"I'm just really tired," Shikamaru confessed, the truth of those words reflected in the hollow of his cheeks and the dark contours around his eyes. He was just so tired… of everything. Even taking the next step felt like it required a ton of effort. That night's conversation was on a constant loop and it ate away at his energy like a freaking leech at some blood festival.

" _I specifically requested you for the mission."_

Shikamaru shut his eyes as that haunting voice invaded his mind again.

_Go away, dammit._

" _Would you have believed me otherwise?"_

_Why, Hyuuga, why?_

"Shikamaru!"

The Nara snapped his eyes opened and he blinked a few times before focusing on Naruto. "Yeah?"

"Man, you were like, I dunno, spacing out and all," Naruto said with a frown. "Look, I know you're tired but I also know you need to eat, so let's get some food with the others before you head home to sleep, okay?"

Shikamaru wanted to say no because putting up with Kiba's and Naruto's noise levels was just going to worsen his social anxiety disorder and it would descend into homicidal ideation. Or self-mutilation. It really depended on who he ended up hating more.

Moonstone orbs stared at him.

_I really want to hate you._

Naruto was looking at him with hopeful eyes that held a hint of sadness in them, and that did the trick. He nodded and Naruto let out a whoop of joy, jumping up wildly and punching the air in victory.

_Why is it so easy to please Naruto? What would it take to please you?_

Yet, somehow, that simple action of Naruto's also made Shikamaru feel a lot better.

The stupid Genin really was the damned sun.

They fell into an easy and light-hearted chatter as they headed back to the restaurant and Shikamaru thought that maybe this was the right choice after all; talking to a living and breathing human being was definitely much better than going home and yelling at the voices in his head to shut up.

* * *

 

Neji meditated next to a small stream while the rest of his team trained nearby. He really wanted to train but he needed to gather his thoughts, or else he'd just be too distracted and not get anything done.

He hadn't known how he would have felt upon seeing the Nara again after the party. When he had heard Shikamaru's name come up during the mission appointment, his first thought had been to _juuken_ the bastard the moment he walked through the door. So he had requested for a change. But then the Nara had come in and had the audacity to opt out of the mission himself and Neji just wanted to… hurl kunai at him instead.

The Hyuuga just barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. He sounded like a psychopath. Shikamaru probably thought him one.

_Stupid Nara._

Okay, fine, but in all fairness, Shikamaru hadn't done _anything_ to him. And he definitely didn't deserve anything Shikamaru had done _for_ him – not the care and concern he showed, not the attempts to understand him and his twisted brain and definitely not risking his _life_ for him.

Neji didn't deserve any of that.

The moment he had received the mission from Ibiki, the only thought in his head had been to complete it successfully, whatever it took. Failure wasn't an option. If he had failed then Ibiki wouldn't have any reason to uphold his end of the deal.

He hadn't expected it to take Shikamaru's trust.

Or that was what he told himself.

Now, in the sultry tranquillity of the afternoon with the comforting and familiar shouts of his teammates, the truth floated over to him naturally like a stray twig carried by the current of the river and he found it himself to grasp it in his hands.

The truth was he knew that it would take Shikamaru's trust and, more than that, he wanted it to; he wanted to _lose_ the Nara's trust. Why? It was simple. Shikamaru had been a distraction, a flickering light that kept appearing at his peripheral vision and how was he supposed to keep his eyes in front of him when they were always drawn to that glimmer at the edge? He couldn't catch it so he had to shut it off. That was how he dealt with distractions – he got rid of them. When he had told Iroha he didn't remember the happy times from his childhood, he wasn't lying.

He hadn't been lying either when he confessed that he had manipulated the Nara. It wasn't a stroke of luck that Shikamaru had reacted the way he wanted him to during the mission – Neji had premeditated all of that.

And then he had said all those hurtful things to Shikamaru too.

Iroha's words came back to him in a calm flow and disrupted the peaceful lull he had found himself in.

_Watch your mouth when you're in there, Neji._

Neji snapped his eyes opened and tsk'ed. In annoyance, he called Tenten over impatiently. The kunoichi paused in her training and raised an eyebrow before making her way to him.

"Yeah?"

"I do _not_ have a mouth on me."

"…"

"Right?"

Tenten looked away. "Yeah," she drawled slowly.

"You're doing that thing."

"What thing?"

"The thing where you want to say something but won't because you know people don't want to hear it. Your eyes drift off to some distant place and you pointedly try not to look at us while keeping your face blank."

"No, I'm not keeping anything from you," Tenten said, dragging her words.

"Tenten."

"Oh, fine!" Tenten said, pulling her eyes away from the tree branch and turning to look at Neji. "You _do_. Do you remember how you _verbally massacred_ Hinata during the Chuunin exams? And I'm sure Lee almost gave up being a shinobi _twice_ because of your _words_. I've never been on the receiving end of it so I'm trying to keep it that way! Happy?!"

Neji let the words wash over him like water off a duck's back.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

He glared at her. She smirked at him.

"Happy meditating."

Neji closed his eyes and tried to find that line of peace again. It wasn't Tenten's fault. He _did_ want to hear the truth… but he really did not have a mouth on him. Period. Contented once again, Neji was easily pulled back into the soothing lull of meditation.

He let his mind drift off – he was done thinking. For the moment anyway. He let himself be pulled into a smoothing and numbing darkness, the world around him falling away until nothing else existed within that impregnable bubble that he had created for himself.

And in that blank abyss of nothingness where only darkness existed, he saw Shikamaru's face again, a flash in the pan.

He snapped open his eyes as he inhaled sharply.

It was always Shikamaru's face that pulled him back from the edge.

* * *

Shikamaru was enjoying himself more than he had expected. Perhaps this was what he had needed all along – the presence of his friends who just wanted to be in his company. They didn't want anything else or anything more from him, and that was surprisingly more comforting than he had thought it would be.

" _So stop thinking."_

Ino had told him that once and he suspected that she had planned this get-together on purpose, despite her claims that she had just been hanging out with Sakura and Hinata and it just happened. In fact, Shikamaru was even certain that she made sure not to invite Team Gai though he didn't dwell too much on that because he didn't want to know how she had managed to figure out that he didn't want to see a certain someone.

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud sound of a cup slamming harshly against the table.

"Well, of course, because you're so fucking perfect."

"What the hell, what are you talking about, Kiba?" Naruto asked, sounding annoyed but also curious as to why the other was getting so offended.

"I don't have a brain and I don't have super powers like you so I guess that makes me _useless_ ," Kiba snapped, his chair scrapping loudly against the floor as he stood up, arms folded in front of his chest.

"Seriously, what the hell is your problem!" Naruto shouted, equally aggressive as he rose up impatiently, knocking his chair backwards. "We always insult each other."

"What, are you implying that I'm being sensitive?" Kiba snarled, fangs bared as his stance turned almost predatory.

"Well, you are," Naruto pointed out simply, being surprisingly mature and calm for once, and that just served to piss Kiba off even more.

The dog-nin threw his hands up and shook his head, a sardonic smile on his face. "You know what, I'm outta here," he spat. He turned on his hell and stalked out of the restaurant, leaving behind several confused people and irritated customers.

Hinata rushed over to the owner to apologise while Ino stood up and rushed out after Kiba.

Shikamaru and Chouji exchanged glances. What the hell _was_ Kiba's problem?

* * *

 

"It was unfortunate but there wasn't anything more we could do," Muta concluded, feeling exceptionally proud of himself. He hadn't stuttered. He talked about the matter in a clear and concise fashion as if he were giving a report on a mission and he didn't waver one bit when he met Hiashi's eyes. He did an altogether good job.

So, why did he feel like he fucked up really badly?

Muta had always heard people whispering about the scariness of the Aburame because their faces were always covered up and their glasses hid their eyes. Those people must have never had the pleasure of meeting Hyuuga Hiashi.

That man's face was bare for the world to see yet there was no way of reading him. His face was his mask and he didn't need any additional cover-ups. And then there were those eyes. It seemed like they belonged to the death itself – staring into them felt like the end was coming soon, and Muta swore he had felt a chilly touch on his skin in that moment when their eyes first locked. Goosebumps had immediately dotted his skin and he was glad for his long sleeves, if not, he was sure he would have given himself away.

Tokuma and Hoheto stood rigid by his side, and he couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness and injustice at this whole manner. They were here to report a matter; they weren't on trial yet it felt exactly like that.

A whole row of Elders stood before them, Hiashi right in the middle, and the three of them stood before the jury, awaiting their judgement. In that one instant, Muta realised that this was exactly what the life of a Branch member was like. Every day was a trial and they couldn't afford to be found guilty; whether they had committed an offense or not didn't really matter.

Muta steered his thoughts away from those matters least he blew up and made matters worse. Nothing would happen to him; the Hyuuga couldn't touch him, an Aburame, but they could very well take out their anger on his best friend. Their little pet bird.

An Elder whom Muta recognised as Hyuuga Hirao stepped forward, his steps small and a tad bit shaky. Another Elder moved forward to support him and they moved towards the body bag together. Hirao knelt down, deliberately slowly as if he didn't want to do this, before he unzipped the bag. The moment Abura's face was revealed, he snatched his hands away as if they were burned. The man's hands shook with uncontained fury and he turned grief-filled, angry eyes onto Tokuma and Hoheto.

Muta did not like that look, nor the accusation in them. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Hiashi came sweeping forward, robes billowing behind him and fluttering to a stop when he paused, as if even they were under his command.

"Thank you for your assistance, Aburame-san," Hiashi spoke in a neutral tone, neither grateful nor saddened. "You may go now."

It wasn't a request.

Muta wanted to say something but Tokuma's warning rang loud and clear in his head.

 _Do_ not _say anything extra to Hiashi-sama, and if he tells you to leave,_ leave.

The Aburame nodded once at Hiashi before turning to Tokuma and nodding to him too. He resisted looking at his friend for longer than was necessary because it'd be too suspicious otherwise. Instead, he forced himself to walk towards the doors. He had half a mind to get his clan involved but Tokuma had warned him to _never_ do such a thing under any circumstances but _what if this is the last time I see him?_

But there wasn't anything Muta could do but return home and wait for Tokuma's news.

Muta exited the Hyuuga Compound and the dread that had began as a mere tingling in his fingers had now spread to his entire being like cancerous cells and he felt as if he was literally on fire.

But he couldn't do anything. The ball was in Tokuma's court now and if he didn't secure a goal… but that wasn't an option. Muta's eyes snapped to attention as something came to him.

 _He_ could do something.

* * *

 

Hiashi waited until the Aburame had turned the corner before sliding his eyes over to the two Branch Family members before him. They stood still with their backs straight and eyes firmly looking forward. A picture of courageous warriors. But what were they fighting for? And did they have any idea who they were fighting _against_?

"Do explain again," Hiashi commanded after resuming his position at the front of the main clan hall. His tone made it clear that lying was not going to be tolerated.

"Muta and I found his body at the edge of the forest on the outskirts of town while we were training. We met Hoheto on our way back."

"And who killed him?"

"We do not know, sir. By the time we found him, there was only the body left. I can only assume that our impending approach scared the assailant off."

" _Lies_ ," Hirao snarled, stepping forward, wrath distorting his already unfortunate features and grief-filled anger dictated his actions. He was, after all, Abura's father; his pain was completely understandable. Hiashi let him have the reigns. "You let the murderer escape. No, you didn't just let him escape! You assisted him. You must have! You betrayed your duty as the Branch Family and let someone from the Main Family die! In fact, the murderers were probably you."

"Hirao-sama, we did not kill him," Hoheto said, his voice steady and unwavering.

"Can you prove it?" Hirao questioned simply.

Hoheto swallowed before answering, know that the word would seal his fate. "No."

"So, how can I believe you?"

"Hirao-sama, please, I wouldn't lie about such a matter."

Hirao shook his head before throwing his head back and laughing, the sound a cold and empty one. The sorrow of his son's death had pinched the light in his life. But perhaps he could find comfort in punishing those that had landed his son in that irreversible state. Those who had watched and let his son died. Those who had _murdered_ his son.

"You know how our clan works," he whispered hoarsely, "guilty until proven innocent, and you don't even have the body of the assailant." His eyes hardened and took several steps forward so that he could have a better view when justice was served. Hirao held his hands up in a familiar sign. "If you don't tell the truth, I'll _make_ you."

Hirao spared a brief glance at Hiashi who nodded once, his face impassive as he watched the scene unfold before him. The Elder's lips curled into a merciless, dreary smirk as he activated the curse seal. It wasn't clear who started screaming first but by the time Hirao let up, both Tokuma and Hoheto were sprawled on the ground, hands clutching their heads.

Tokuma's hands fell away, panting harshly as he fought to keep his food down. He was experiencing a sense of vertigo, the room was spinning and the nerves in his brain felt like they were starting a riot. Hoheto's hands were pulling at his hair harshly, his mouth still opened in a silent scream.

"Now, will you spill?"

"We…" Tokuma gasped out, his throat so parched it was as if he had been stuck in the desert for days, "di… didn't… see… an… any… anyone."

"Very well," Hirao said as he activated the curse seal again without a second's thought.

Screaming refilled the silent room.

The Elders stared down at the culprits emotionlessly, wondering how long it would take for them to break. The Main Family members watched on, some hoping for them to just give it up already – there was no point; others felt a sense of delight and justification because these lowlifes had obviously failed to protect one of their own, the superior ones.

The Branch Family members stood to a side, fighting tooth and nail not to cower so as to not let the Main Family see the power they had over them. As if it mattered. Evidence of what would happen if they so much as breathed in the wrong direction was on display right in front of them. Some pitied them, some felt relieved that it wasn't them being punished yet feeling guilty about it. But why should they feel guilty? Who would want to go through _that_?

Iroha stood at the far corner of the room, next to the door, resisting the urge to run away and thinking how wrong this whole thing was. Aburame Muta had said so himself clearly – they had only discovered the body. He wanted to do something. Every fibre in his being was pushing for him to open his mouth and say something _dammit_ but with as much force, something else was pushing him back, holding him back, making sure that he didn't utter a single sound.

He knew that what that something was. It was always the same thing that kept him in line.

Fear.

Iroha retreated to the far corner of his cage, far, far away from the lock.

Why pick at it if it only resulted in pain?

* * *

 

"Kiba! What's wrong?" Ino was panting and she laid a hand on the tree next to her as she tried to catch her breath. The Inuzuka had taken off so quickly that she would have lost him if she hadn't run as fast as she did.

"None of your business," Kiba replied coolly, hands stuffed in his pockets and eyes set firmly in front of him.

"Kiba… you know you can tell me anything."

"Yeah, if I want the whole village to know about it."

Ino gnashed her teeth together in annoyance but bit her tongue; there was no denying the truth in those words. Sort of, anyway. She could keep her close friends' secrets but other people weren't as lucky – she was, after all, the water that fed the grapevine.

She didn't even know what she was doing out here. When had she ever cared about Kiba out of all people? But there was just something in her that instinctively made her run after him when he left the restaurant in a huff.

_I just want to repay him for that night at the party._

After all, she was pretty sure that the party would have ended in disaster for her if he hadn't showed up and talked to her. Although he had said some pretty mean things too, his words weren't just poisoned darts made to hurt her; they had sense too, and it made her think, so, in the end, she guessed that it was good.

The Yamanaka sighed wistfully and glanced over at Kiba curiously. There was a deceptively peaceful look on his face but she was a medical-nin and could see the tenseness in his body and the anger in his body language. What happened though? One minute, Kiba and Naruto had been insulting each other like the grand idiots they were and the next Kiba had gotten offended at… what? Naruto being better than him? It almost seemed as if he was… jealous of Naruto? But what would he be jealous about?

Oh.

Ino's lips curled into a smile as the answer came to her.

"You like Hinata, don't you?" she asked cheekily, eyes sparkling.

Kiba turned to her, a confused look on his face. "Huh?"

"That's why you were so annoyed with Naruto!" Ino explained, happy that she had figured the reason out. She was so pleased with her conclusion that she didn't notice Kiba's face darkening. "But she likes Naruto, so you were jealous."

"Get gone." Kiba turned away from her.

"Hey!" Ino said, seriously offended now. Even Shikamaru didn't talk to her that way. Okay, he did, but only when he was in a really foul mood and he always apologised after. "Don't take your anger out on me just because I'm right."

"Seriously, Ino," Kiba growled, turning on her, his eyes almost feral. "Get lost."

Ino stubbornly stood her ground and she jabbed him in the chest. "Don't be such a sore loser. No wonder Hinata doesn't like you."

"It has nothing to do with that," Kiba said, rolling his eyes.

"You're such a liar."

Kiba's eyes flashed and he took an aggressive step forward, forcing Ino back a step. She wasn't afraid but she also recognised the potential danger that she was in. Kiba didn't look like he would stop himself from hurting her if it came down to it.

"Don't call me that."

Ino knew that her stubborn refusal to back down and the fact that she always thought that she was right would be her downfall one day, but character flaws don't disappear overnight, and they weren't that easy to overcome either. They were like diseased flowers; it isn't enough to pluck them out – they'll just grow again, you have to get rid of the entire root.

"Well, but you are a _liar_."

Kiba shook his head disparagingly and stepped back.

"It always comes down to some relationship problem with you, huh? You're so shallow."

"Say that again."

"I said, you're so shallow." Kiba scoffed but didn't stop there. "You obsess over every man you see but guess what? They won't even spare you a second glance because you're so damned shallow there isn't a single thing worth knowing about you."

The slap that came stung his cheeks but Kiba was feeling way too much to register the additional pain that hit and those tears brought.

"You're a jerk," Ino whispered before turning and running away.

Kiba let out a frustrated sigh and kicked at the tree. This was just bloody great.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were on their way back from training – Gai and Lee were still going at it, bless them – when an Aburame came into view.

"Neji-san."

Neji and Tenten exchanged confused looks.

"I don't meant to be rude," Neji started carefully, not having actually dealt with an Aburame before except for Shino who seemed to take not being recognised very seriously, "but I don't know who you are."

"I'm Aburame Muta, and Tokuma needs your help."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, frowning. Tokuma needing his help? The thought in itself was ludicrous. The older Hyuuga was more than capable of taking care of himself.

Muta had a grim expression on his face and he shot a weary look at Tenten.

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say it in front of her," Neji told him. Aburame Muta. Why did that name sound so familiar? He searched through his memories and locked onto a particular one – the day he had came upon Tokuma and Hoheto fighting. Muta was Tokuma's best friend.

"Okay, look," Muta said and went nearer to them. He opened his mouth to continue but snapped it shut and gave Neji a pointed look. His insects have already told him that there was no one else around save two green-clad shinobi working up a (lot of) sweat while training around five hundred metres from them but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Neji nodded in understanding and activated his Byakugan. It was no less than five seconds later that he announced the coast was clear, though he kept his _dojustsu_ on.

"What is this about?"

Muta took a deep breath and explained everything that had transpired in the past two hours, from the moment he and Tokuma had discovered the murder right up to where they had reported the incident to the Hyuuga.

"Hoheto's involved too?"

The Aburame nodded seriously. "They weren't happy when I left, Neji. I think you know what that means better than I do."

Neji obviously did, if his hardened features were anything to go by.

"Gosh, what do we do?" Tenten asked Neji, worry clouding her face and eyes. She frowned at Neji's impassive face. "You're going to do something… right?"

Neji looked at her pointedly.

"Gee, I was just asking."

"I'm actually fresh out of ideas," Neji confessed, silently wishing that Shikamaru were here; the Nara would have an idea of what to do. Oh, wait, but he forgot that Shikamaru didn't condone cold-blooded murder. Now was really not the time for this. Neji forced his thoughts away from Shikamaru and thought hard – he might not be Shikamaru's intellectual equal but he wasn't dumb either. Plus, Tenten was here.

There was the obvious – they needed a scapegoat but where were they going to get one?

The answer came to Neji instantaneously. He didn't like it but there were no other options.

"I have an idea."

* * *

 

Hyuuga Saira smiled at the little sparrow that flew into her _buyo_ practice room. As it chirped away, a frown developed on her face.

This was bad.

* * *

 

Hirao shot a look to Hima. The younger Hyuuga stepped forward, a serious look on his face.

"I saw them kill Abura-ojiisan," Hima stated clearly.

 _Liar,_ Tokuma thought but his mouth wasn't working.

"I see."

_Fucking liars._

* * *

 

Morino Ibiki was a bastard. Anyone who said otherwise was going to fully experience being physically and mentally assaulted by Hyuuga Neji. Yes, he had a mouth on him. So what?

There was no reason, _no reason_ , Ibiki would need deer antlers. And not just any deer antlers. Deer antlers from a _whitetail doe._ What were the chances that those were even available? They weren't just rare, and only one clan would be in possession of it. And of course it had to be the Nara clan. Neji could ask nicely but why would they give up something so precious?

Ibiki was doing this on purpose; he just wanted to screw with Neji because he _knew_ about the current animosity between him and Shikamaru. That bastard really lived up to his occupation as the head of I&T.

Neji felt like punching the older man as his smug face surfaced his mind.

" _If you don't mind, sir, why would you need deer antlers from a whitetail doe?"_

" _Because,_ Tsubame, _I have a delicate composition and only that kind of medicine works for me."_

" _Sir, I'm sure that you can just request it from Nara Shikaku."_

" _If I could, I wouldn't be asking you to do it. Are you doing it or not? It's only going to get colder."_

" _F- Yes, sir."_

_Ibiki grinned and leaned back in his chair. "It's all yours."_

Neji wanted to rip that smirk off his face.

"Neji?"

The Hyuuga was brought out of his musings by Chouji's concerned tone. Shikamaru was looking at him with a bored look but Neji could tell that he was tensing beneath that calm façade. The knife that was guilt dug just that bit deeper into his heart.

"Chouji, can I borrow Shikamaru for a while? I want to go over the plan of the mission with him."

Chouji's eyes widened a little in surprise while Shikamaru looked over at Neji with thinly veiled suspicion. Neji pointedly did not look at him, afraid that Shikamaru would be able to see his motives on his face.

"Erm, yeah…" Chouji shot Shikamaru a concerned look. The Nara nodded once. The Akimichi grimaced but nodded, patting Shikamaru on the back before walking away.

The silence between them was thick and Neji wasn't sure how he was going to do this. He hadn't come up with how he was going to snag deer antlers from under the Nara's nose yet. It sounded terrible but that was exactly what he was going to have to do.

"What's wrong with you?" Shikamaru asked and his tone was casual but Neji could hear the concern in it.

"What?"

Shikamaru tsk'ed and shifted his weight from one leg to another as he crossed his arms. A protective gesture. But it might as well have been an offensive move for the wincing pain that went through Neji.

"You're paler than usual, and there are dark rings under your eyes and, hey – " Shikamaru stood up straighter as his brows furrowed in concern " – Neji, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Neji said, not understanding the dizzy spell that was coming over him.

Ibiki's words came hurling towards him.

" _No worries, I'll give you a little help."_

Oh.

The bastard had poisoned him.

* * *

 

Neji jolted awake and he immediately looked out of the window. The sun was still in the sky. Good.

Ibiki was a bastard.

It was only when he turned his head that he saw Shikamaru sitting at the end of the bed in a chair, arms crossed as he regarded the Hyuuga with dark eyes. "Poisoned."

"ANBU training," Neji said, the first thought that came to him and he immediately cursed himself when a shadowed look came over Shikamaru's face. "I obviously failed since I didn't realise."

Ibiki was a bastard.

"Hn."

Neji looked around and noted the sparse interior of the room. There was just a bed and a desk. Were they at the Nara Research Facility?

"Where are we?"

"My house."

Neji felt a sinking feeling in his stomach.

_No, wait, they might have some stored here._

Neji stared at the sun. It was late afternoon. It had probably been about an hour since Muta had come to him. He needed to get his hands on those deer antlers quick.

"I have to get back to Chouji's," Shikamaru said suddenly. Neji jerked his head back to him, barely managing to conceal his surprise. "There's some medicine in the bowl over there – " Shikamaru tilted his head towards the bedside table " – finish it. And if you need the toilet, walk down the corridor and turn left. It's the third room."

Shikamaru stood up. "Well, see you."

"Shikamaru – "

But the Nara was already out and gone.

Neji glanced over at the bowl, his mind going back to Kigakure and how things were so perfect between them then. He scoffed. What was the use of getting nostalgic? And why was he getting nostalgic in the first place? Stupid poison. Picking the bowl up, he finished it as instructed.

He started looking around the room and found nothing. Medicinal ingredients were obviously not stored in here. Neji would have to search the entire house. He knew that this wasn't the main house because he had been to Shikamaru's house once before for a Konoha 11 party. He stepped out of the room and scanned the hallways. There didn't seem to be anyone. He was about to activate his Byakugan when Shikamaru's words came back to him.

Why would the toilet be in the middle of a corridor?

His eyes widened and he followed Shikamaru's directions. All the wooden doors looked the same so he couldn't be sure whether this particular door actually concealed a bathroom. He pushed it opened (it was surprisingly unlocked) and couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his mouth.

An entire storage of herbs and medicine.

He closed his eyes as a staggering pain swept over him.

_Shikamaru, why?_

* * *

 

"Impressive, Hyuuga," Ibiki said, examining the deer antler in his hands. "Not even an hour."

"Thank you, sir," Neji said. He really just wanted to grab the body and leave but of course the Morino wouldn't let him.

As expected, Ibiki smirked. "In a rush, Hyuuga?"

_Obviously; you blind?_

"No, sir."

Ibiki threw his head back and laughed gleefully; a picture of a perfect sadist. "Get the body and get out of here, Hyuuga."

Neji grabbed the corpse and did the hand seals that would get him out of Ibiki's office and to where Tenten and Muta were. He dumped the body that was furbished with the Iwa headband and costume before them. Tenten and Muta looked at it in shock for all of five seconds before nodding. Whatever. Weirder things have happened, and that really wasn't the thing to focus on now.

"So the plan is that we caught him being suspicious around the forest border, and when he saw you, he went to attack you because he failed to get Abura's eyes," Tenten said, gesturing to the body. She and Muta had spent the past hour trying to come up with a solid story as to why there was suddenly a body.

"The body is cold though," Tenten continued with a sigh as she removed her hand from the corpse's neck. "The Byakugan can tell if injuries are inflicted after death, right?"

"It's okay," Muta said as his _kikaichu_ started buzzing around him, "I can get his body warm again."

"How?" Tenten sounded sceptical.

"This body is only a day old, right?"

"Less than that." Ibiki had been very specific about what he wanted and so had Neji. Good that they both met each other's expectations.

Muta looked at Tenten pointedly. "I'm a _tokujo_."

"Right."

"But we can't come up with a story for Hoheto," Tenten said in annoyance as she used her kunai to inflict some damage on the corpse to make it believable that she had a part to play.

"Perhaps I can help."

The three turned to see a young woman step into the clearing, her chestnut brown hair in an elaborated plaited bun, a few loose strands framing her sharp face. Sharp Hyuuga eyes regarded them coolly.

"Saira-sama."

"Neji."

* * *

 

 _Were they alive?_ Iroha was thinking over and over again as he watched in horror.

It had been _hours_ since Hirao had started torturing them. The curse seal was only activated for seconds at a time but it had been hours after all. And Hirao had apparently became _fatigued_ from serving justice so Hibi had taken over. All the while, Hiashi stood and watched, neither condemning nor condoning the actions of the Elders. Night had fallen but still the Elders did not show any signs of stopping. They were determined to get an answer.

They were determined to get an answer they wanted.

 _Say something!_ Iroha screamed at himself because there was no way he could forgive himself if he let two of the closest people in his life die just like that.

"Pardon," he squeaked but no one that mattered heard him. Natsu shot him a look from across the room.

 _Shut it,_ it said.

"Pardon!" Iroha practically shouted and all eyes turned to him. He rubbed his sweaty palms against his pants and hoped he didn't look as frantic as he felt. He idly registered Natsu shaking her head.

"What?" Hiashi asked, softly, calmly, as if amused someone had dared to interrupt.

_I'm dead._

"Didn't Aburame Muta say that there was no one else there either?" Iroha patted himself on the back for not stuttering and then he immediately thought of strangling himself when Hibi looked at him, merciless mirth dancing in those cold eyes.

"Might you be an accomplice?"

"No, sir, I – "

Hibi didn't let him finish and Iroha screamed out as a thousand sharp needles pierced his brain. But it ended quickly. Iroha was still disoriented but he managed to get a grip on reality and he hurriedly stood up.

Someone had opened the door to the Main Hall. Who would have such courage? No one, _no one_ , interrupted these meetings. With a fleeting hope, Iroha thought that maybe it was Hinata-sama or Hanabi-sama. There was hope after all.

But, no.

Neji came into view instead.

Moving slowly, he made his way to the front of the room and threw a body down, right next to Tokuma and Hoheto.

"What is this, you impudent child?" Hibi snarled, the sight of Neji immediately making his blood boil.

"The body of the person who killed Abura-sama," Neji reported, sounding tired but his actions certainly didn't reflect that as he kicked the body and it rolled over, revealing an Iwa-nin.

The Elders were stunned into silence.

"Tenten and I found him lurking at the borders and he attacked me, seeing as I possess the Byakugan," Neji explained, pulling a tiny scroll from his sleeves and passing it to Hiashi who opened it and read it.

"A mission," Hiashi stated simply, folding the scroll and slotting it away. He looked somewhat amused but no one could really read him. "To obtain a set of Byakugan."

Neji nodded.

"N- No!" Hirao shouted, pointing an accusatory finger at Hoheto and Tokuma who lay as still as stone. "They did it!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Sir, would you like me to adjust the lighting in this room? You seem to have great difficulties in noticing this body – " Neji stepped on it, all the while looking at Hirao impassively " – being here."

"You little – "

"Oh, or would you perhaps like to use your Byakugan to check whether this body is real? After all, your true talent is deceiving." Hirao opened his mouth and Neji continued, "I mean we haven't seen you flaunting your skills much, have we, Hirao-sama? It's sure to be an eye-opener."

Hirao shook with all the rage of exploding volcano but couldn't find anything to say.

"Let me see," Neji continued and everyone's eyes widened as Neji squatted down and forced opened Abura's eyelids, one by one.

"What are you doing?" Hirao asked in horror as he fell a step backwards.

Neji stood up and turned to look at them. "His eyes are intact; how did Hoheto and Tokuma fail their duty?"

"They didn't save him!" Hirao snarled, finding composure in his rage as he stepped right up to Neji, glaring at him straight in the eye.

Neji's lips furled into a cold, mirthless smirk. "The eyes are more important."

Hirao looked like he wanted to argue but there was no faulting Neji's words. Saying that Neji was wrong – that a life was more valuable than their bloodline limit – was tantamount to saying the Hyuuga system of the curse seal was wrong.

"They killed him!" a Main Family member hissed, interrupting the impasse between the two. Neji looked at him for a moment, trying to put a name to the face before it clicked. Hima.

"Right," Neji said dryly.

"They did," Hima stated, tone even and eyes filled with hatred. "I saw them."

"Great, then please demonstrate how you can _kill_ a _corpse_ , Hima-sama." The irony wasn't lost on Neji as he glanced down briefly at the Iwa-nin's corpse. Unfortunately for the other man, Neji was the one who held the answer. "Please, it's something that I have failed to master even though the _Kaiten_ only took me a week."

Hima growled and took a threatening step forward. Neji took a step forward as well, away from Hirao, and levelled his eyes with Hima's.

"Can you say for sure that Hoheto and Tokuma killed Abura-sama?"

"Yes."

"And why do you say that?"

"I saw it and there's evidence."

"Is that so?"

"Indeed."

"And what is this evidence?"

"Abura-oji-san's body of course. Obviously you just found a corpse and pretended that it was some Iwa-nin."

 _Smart boy,_ Neji thought sarcastically.

"I don't have that kind of time to waste."

Hima opened his mouth to say something but Neji cut him off.

"You're really sure that they killed Abura-sama?"

"Yes! What is your point?"

Neji smirked and the temperature in the room felt like it plunged. The Jounin turned, walked away from Hima before stopping and turning right back around, an almost demented glint in his eyes.

"Your body is still as a statue, a sign of the primitive neurological 'fight' response because you're readying yourself for confrontation. If you were Hiashi-sama or Hibi-sama, I wouldn't be surprised if you do not breathe, much less move but you have a proclivity to wriggle your fingers every few seconds or so, something you've not done in the length of our conversation."

"I – "

"You stared at me the entire time, not once blinking because you're attempting to control and manipulate me into thinking you're telling the truth when you're not."

"You – "

"While of course you believe that activating the curse seal is the right punishment like the true authoritarian that you are, you began breathing heavily when you confirmed that these two are the murderers. You are out of air because of the increase in your heart rate and blood flow."

"What – "

"All these tell me that you are lying."

Hima couldn't say anything in response and he didn't even seem aware of the shock on his face. The silence was interrupted by the door opening once again. Hyuuga Saira walked in and her gaze fell on Hoheto and Tokuma. She turned her attention to the row of Elders at the front and bowed slightly.

"I apologise for being late, Hiashi-sama. I've only just found out about this meeting."

"It's fine."

"Saira, dear, where have you been?" Hato, her father, asked as he came forward.

"I was waiting for that – " she gestured down at Hoheto in a condescending manner " – to come back with a change of clothes."

"What?" Hato's eyes were positively round with surprise.

"I accidentally dirtied my attire, Father," Saira replied, pointing to a tea stain on her yukata. "I asked Hoheto to get me a change of attire and he said that he could only get a Branch Family's one because he wasn't allowed to enter the Main side and I was fine with it but I was _not_ fine with waiting for over three hours for him to return."

"So that means…?"

"What? What's going on?"

"I think it's quite clear," Neji said quietly.

"Do tell me, Father, I'm quite lost."

"Well, you see, my dear," Hato started before stopping, apparently at a loss of what to say.

"The two were punished because Hima said they killed Abura," Hiashi answered calmly, looking at Saira with a semi-smirk on his face. "But apparently, Hoheto couldn't have done it because he was with you."

"Well…" Sairi said slowly, frowning a little as she looked at the unconscious man on the floor. "He was with me till around 2pm before I sent him to get my clothes. When did the murder happen?"

"Around 2pm," Ko answered immediately, ignoring the heated glare Hibi sent his way. "Hoheto entered the compound around 2.10."

"My, my, we have a liar in our midst," Neji said appraisingly as he rounded on Hima, a sardonic smile on his face. "Or perhaps your eyesight is just failing you. _Tokuma_ would have never seen anything wrongly, but I guess we all don't possess _equal_ favour with our bloodline limit."

"You!" Hima roared.

"So," Neji said calmly, cold eyes fixed on Hima as the smiled slid from his face. "Which is it? Are you a liar or were you mistaken?"

"I – "

"Nii-sama, your eyes have been aching recently, hasn't it?" Saira interrupted and it was a good thing that Neji had been reading up on their family tree lately because he'd have never thought that Saira was related to Hima. The fact that he knew of Saira's existence but had not even known Hima's name till the day they exchanged blows already said a lot about Hima's worth as a human being.

"Yes," Hima said through gritted teeth, his hands curling by his sides. "I must have been mistaken."

"Well, it's just as well that they're punished," Saira said flippantly, stepping over to peer down at their unconscious bodies, "since Hoheto made me wait for so long."

"Indeed," Hibi said, clearing his throat. "Let's put this behind us."

"Of course," Neji said as he looked over at Hibi. "Now that everything is settled, let's put the past behind us and be a happy, united family."

"Neji, this is quite enough," Hiashi's voice cut though the room but he didn't sound angry though the warning was clear in his voice.

"This isn't the first time and it won't be the last. Hyuuga Yuri – killed because she failed to protect a Main Family member even though she lost an arm in order to bring his body back so that the Byakugan secrets would be kept. Hyuuga Rika – killed in an interrogation because two Main Family children went missing under her care but it turned out that their grandfather had taken them out to play. Hyuuga Ren – used as a human shield so Hyuuga Hirao-sama can survive. Hyuuga Kaminari – killed in an interrogation because she stood up for her sister who was accused of running away and kidnapping a Main Family child with her. Later, it turned out that the Main Family child had been the one who had lured her sister out and locked her in an abandoned hut all night to punish her. This list is hardly exhaustive but it's definitely not long enough. Look, there are two potential new ones. Hyuuga Hoheto and Tokuma – killed for bringing back the body of a Hyuuga. Let's continue making history."

There was silence afterwards. Neji surveyed the room one time, not really seeing anything before walking towards the door.

"The nerve of you to come up with these lies."

Neji smirked; he had almost been worried that Hibi would speak.

"Yogoto-sama keeps a record and she has been kind enough to share them with me."

The shocked silence that followed was even more satisfying that the first one. Neji stepped out into the night air, leaving a shambles of emotions behind him. Hibi looked positively distraught while the other Elders were exchanging horrified looks. Everyone else didn't seem to know what to do with the bombshell that had been dropped so unceremoniously on them.

Only Hiashi remained calm, an immovable statue in the raging storm.

Iroha looked around the room, focusing on the Branch Family members and he smiled lightly as he saw that despite the confusion, they had come to one conclusion.

_Neji cared._

* * *

 

Iroha and some others had rushed Tokuma and Hoheto to the hospital the moment Neji had left. Hiashi watched as the rest of the clan filed out silently. He waited for a few minutes before he called out.

"Neji."

His nephew entered the room again, having never actually left the Compound.

"You wish to speak with me."

"You weren't angry but you didn't stop it."

There was an accusatory tone that disguised the confusion in Neji's voice but Hiashi heard it all too clearly.

"Hirao's son died and there were two Branch members who failed to kill the assailant and save his son. He needed to vent his frustrations," Hiashi answered, watching Neji whose expression was carefully blank but Hiashi could see the hints of perplexity and then slowly, anger appearing.

"They were innocent."

"Not to Hirao. And – " Hiashi stared at the left side of the room where the Branch Family members had stood " – no one stood up for them either."

"How could they? They would have been punished too."

"That's no excuse."

"You're heartless, Hiashi-sama," Neji spat and Hiashi would be lying if he said that didn't hurt at all.

_Heartless… did Hizashi think him heartless too?_

" _The clan first, Hiashi. The clan first."_

Hibi's words.

Hiashi's eyes hardened.

"What's the use of a heart, Neji? ANBU should know best."

Neji glared at him and Hiashi could see that he was struggling to say something. The words never left his mouth. The younger Hyuuga didn't spare him another glance before turning and leaving. Hiashi watched him go, feeling as immobilised as the day Hizashi left him incapacitated on the floor as he walked away, to his death.

How could Hiashi ever tell Neji that he was punishing the Branch members because they were a reflection of his cowardice? Because he, like them, never found the courage to stand up for the one person who mattered the most to him.

* * *

 

Muta sighed as he walked down the hospital corridor. Stupid, brainless, foolish Hyuuga Tokuma had known that this was going to happen and yet he hadn't told him anything. He opened the door and stepped inside, pausing slightly when he saw a woman at Hoheto's bedside, dabbing at his forehead gently with a damp cloth.

"Saira-san?"

The woman jolted slightly and dropped the cloth onto Hoheto's face. She turned slightly and her shocked expression turned into a mellow smile when she saw him. "Muta-san."

She turned back to Hoheto and chuckled lightly at the sight of the man's face covered with a pink towel. She picked it up and tossed it back into the basin on the bedside table.

"They're so stupid," she said fondly, tracing a finger down the side of Hoheto's face, and there was no concealing her choked voice.

Muta's eyes drifted over to Tokuma's unconscious form and felt his chest tighten so painfully that it was hard to breathe. "Yes, they are," he barely managed to choke out.

Hiashi entered his room and his eyes immediately fell on his wife who was embroidering next to the window. A false picture of tranquillity – an indication that a confrontation was imminent.

"I thought you were going to let them die in there," she commented airily, not looking at him.

"I would have stepped in."

"Funny, I didn't think you would," she said, setting her work down and rising. Her heated eyes met his simmering ones. Such similar moonstone orbs yet so different. Coldness was about the only thing the two sets of eyes shared – burning coals that had been frosted by the snowflakes of time. "I thought you'd let them die, like you let Hizashi die."

Hiashi swallowed thickly as he took a seat on their bed, his eyes overcast. Mani stared at him evenly for a second before heading to the door. "I'll go check on my girls."

"They're my daughters too," Hiashi said irritably, glaring at Mani.

"They're not just _your_ daughters," Mani retorted sharply, turning around to glare daggers at him. "Just like how _he_ wasn't just _your brother_."

Without another word, she left the room.

Hiashi sighed and massaged his temples. The room fell deafeningly quiet once again, every second a stabbing reminder of what he had let happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mission was supposed to be included in this chapter but it became way too lengthy so I decided to push it back. Please feel free to share your thoughts with me! :) And by the way, can someone explain Shippuden's timeline to me? I just realised that I don't get it. It spans two years, right? So why is Kurenai still pregnant by the time the war starts? Am I missing something here?
> 
> If anyone's interested, I did some... writeup I guess on Team Gai's linguistic tendencies. I'm a geek. LOL. You can read it here: http://tantalrose.tumblr.com/.


	14. Chapter 14

"So, Neji, Tenten has been really worried about you," Lee started conversationally, his loud voice naturally drawing the attention of their other teammates. Lee had been added as a last minute decision as ANBU had found out that the assailants were all of Jounin-level and there were actually three of them instead of the originally thought two. Neji had been really glad for the new addition but Lee was spending away his gratitude really quickly.

"We've settled it."

"Oooohhhhhh."

Neji closed his eyes and prayed for patience and divine intervention (that he didn't believe in but he could get all the help he could get) when Naruto suddenly appeared next to him, a lewd grin on his face.

"You and Tenten, ehhhhh?"

"No."

"Aww, Neji, you're blushing."

He really wasn't but Naruto had always been delusional at best. Like when he thought that he could bring Sasuke back with mere willpower. Oh, wait, he still believed in that. Neji pushed those derisive thoughts away.

"Concentrate, Naruto," Neji said instead.

"Aww, come on, we just left Konoha. Like I can still literally see the gates."

No, he really couldn't. Unless he possessed the Byakugan. Which, despite the conspiracy theories going around in the Jounin and ANBU ranks, he really didn't.

"Naruto, just shut up," Shikamaru snapped. Well, someone was in a good mood.

"What the hell, Shikamaru?" Neji thought Naruto sounded more indignant that he had a right to be.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Chouji sounded really concerned.

"Nothing; shut up."

"Nara's right; shut up."

"Why do you two only get along when it's for something mean?" Naruto asked with a pout.

They both pointedly ignore him.

"Fine, sheesh."

A heartbeat's silence.

"See! That's exactly what I mean!"

"I'm sure they don't mean it, Naruto," Chouji said lightly, attempting to cheer the pouting blonde up.

"Thunderstorm," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah," Neji agreed.

Naruto let out an outraged shout and jabbed his fingers in the general direction of the two shinobi. "See that, Chouji? They're insulting me, thinking that I wouldn't understand."

"Eyes up there, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow; Neji refused to entertain any more of Naruto's idiocy.

The Uzumaki lifted his head up and laughed sheepishly when he saw the dark clouds gathering ominously.

"We won't make it to the inn before the storm," Lee announced.

"It doesn't matter," Neji said. "As long as we don't miss the rendezvous time with the ANBU agent."

They were getting a detailed report from an agent at an inn before setting off to their destination. It appeared that the thieves had no intention to leave the forest for the time being so a little delay on their side wasn't going to matter.

Neji instructed Shikamaru to inspect the area for any signs of danger and the rest to set up their camp. As the others were busy, Neji slipped away, his Byakugan easily leading him to Shikamaru.

"How did you know?"

Shikamaru paused in scourging the area and straightened up though he didn't turn back to face the Hyuuga. He knew what Neji was asking of course and he already had an inkling that Neji was bound to bug him about it since the Jounin hated not having answers as much as (if not more) he did. But there was still a part of him that hoped Neji would just let it go.

If they didn't talk about it, then it wouldn't seem so… real.

Then Shikamaru could pretend that it didn't happen. He was good at deluding himself like that.

"Does it matter?" Shikamaru asked instead of replying, rolling a shoulder casually and fixating on a random spot on the tree in front of him. "You got what you want."

Though Shikamaru hadn't known why Neji would have wanted that. It wasn't as if he went to check on what Neji took but it was just obvious when things in the stock room didn't match the inventory list. It so was not because he was trying to replace what was missing so that his parents didn't grow suspicious.

"That's not what I'm asking," Neji said quietly, accepting that he was maybe pushing too much but also unwilling to back down. He never did back down. Not from anything and certainly not from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and clenched his hands.

"I want to discuss the plan of the mission with Shikamaru - that's what you said. I don't know if you did it on purpose or if I was thinking too much but plan of the mission sounded really unnatural, especially when you always say mission plan. But yeah, that's just semantics."

Neji was silent. Shikamaru threw it all to hell. Whatever. If Neji wanted to know, he'd tell him.

"You were poisoned and you came to me, a Nara. I think it was fairly obvious what you wanted. And then you mentioned ANBU, so forgive me if I don't want to be reminded that you slaughtered two innocent people!" The accusation was clear in Shikamaru's voice even if he didn't say it aloud.

"I didn't poison myself." There was a hard edge in Neji's voice.

"I don't care," Shikamaru spat though he was aware that deep down, he really did. Just like how he was also convinced that that whole incident was a just a ploy set up by the ANBU operative. "You could have just asked," Shikamaru continued in a smaller, softer voice that sounded like it belonged to his ten-year-old self. "I would have just given it to you."

"I -"

"I won't be fooled by you again."

Neji was silent for a long while before he spoke again.

"Let's return to camp."

Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

 

"Neji! Neji!" Naruto called, waving his arms around wildly as he ran up to the Jounin.

"What?"

"There! Look! Your… er… I don't know. Your cousin or somethin'," Naruto explained, gesturing behind him.

Neji's eyes flickered over to the impassive figure standing down the hallway. He made his way over calmly, acutely aware that Shikamaru was watching him.

"What is it, Ko-sama?" Neji asked, voice silky and void of any emotion. Taking in the other Hyuuga's grim face and the fury in his eyes, it was evident that Ko had already found out the reason behind Hinata being kicked off the mission.

"Here," Ko said stiffly, holding out a package. Yet Neji could see the tension in his arm and how he was unwilling to pass the item to him. "Hinata-sama wanted me to pass this to you." Ko's face became darker and he grit his teeth once before continuing. "Medical supplies. She was worried you'd be injured."

Neji accepted the package. "Send my appreciation to Hinata-sama."

Ko nodded once. Neji returned the gesture, his eyes meeting Ko's briefly, before he continued down the hallway to his room. He tried but he knew he didn't quite manage to keep the disdain out of his eyes.

Which was why he expected Ko to call out to him even before he took the first step away.

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Woah, watch it, dude," Naruto said, his instinctive protectiveness for his friends immediately drawn out by the hostile confrontation in Ko's voice.

"Do you know how sad Hinata-sama is!" Ko demanded furiously.

Neji tossed a look over his shoulder, eyeing Ko coldly. "I fail to see how that information matters."

"Why, you!"

Naruto opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, unsure of whose side he was supposed to be taking. On one hand, Ko was being a bastard to Neji but on the other hand, Neji was being a bastard to Hinata.

Chouji lingered uncertainly behind Ko, wondering if he should just say something to calm the older Hyuuga down. There was just something slightly unnerving about seeing a Hyuuga lose their composure, though maybe taking Neji as the standard was setting the bar a bit too high.

"Look," Neji snapped, turning around to face Ko completely. "If you want to babysit her, by all means, please do. That would actually mean that her weakness is not intrinsic but rather a by-product of your insipid ways."

"Hinata-sama is not weak!"

"Hinata is not weak, Neji!"

"Depends on who you're asking," Neji retorted and turned away, more than done with this conversation.

He felt the prickling at the back of his head before anything even happened and he felt his blood boil. But before anything actually could, Shikamaru spoke up.

"You really sure you want to do that?" the Nara asked in a low voice that was eerily metallic and unlike his own.

"Huh, what?" Naruto asked, his agitation giving way to confusion and astonishment as he stared at Shikamaru who had somehow managed to place himself between Neji and Ko with a speed that no one knew he possessed.

"The curse seal," Shikamaru stated simply, nodding towards the hand seals Ko had formed.

"What the hell!" Naruto growled, stepping right up into Ko's personal space. The Hyuuga didn't even flinch away. "Just try it, you bastard!"

Neji caught Naruto's fist before he could smash it into the other Hyuuga's face. With a flick of his wrist, he sent Naruto stumbling backwards, leaving Chouji to steady him. Neji's eyes were already trained on Ko who was meeting his stare straight on.

"Oi, Neji!"

"There's no use getting into trouble over such a matter," Neji said simply, turning to glance over at Naruto, the warning clear in his voice.

"This isn't a small matter, Neji! What the hell! The curse seal shouldn't be used!"

_So keep your fucking promise, Naruto._

Neji silenced his thoughts and turned back his attention to Ko, a cruel smile playing on his lips.

_Not that it matters now. Not to me anyway._

The other Hyuuga glared and narrowed his eyes, his hands gripping each other tighter. Neji knew that he was just itching to use the curse seal right now. Ko was actually one of the few Main House members that had been vocal against the use of the curse seal but it was only natural for people to want to make use of the power that they have in their hands.

"I wonder if it's alright for you to use the curse seal."

Ko swallowed thickly as the weight of the words settled on his shoulders and his glare intensified. "You – "

"Use it," Neji said with a casual shrug but his eyes were glinting with cold hatred and a dare. "Go ahead."

"Neji!"

The older Hyuuga exhaled shakily and forcibly brought his hands apart, breaking the seal. All the way, he kept his eyes on Neji and the younger could see the hate, the frustration of not being able to do anything in them. It made him smile all the more even as his eyes remained hardened coals.

"I thought so."

Without sparing a second glance back, Neji made his way past his teammates and back into his room. All the while, he could feel those eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

* * *

 

Being undisturbed for the rest of the night was already more than Neji had hoped for; enjoying the tranquillity of the morning was definitely too much to ask for. He had expected a confrontation but not from the other Hyuuga. In fact, he had thought that Ko would have left by then and Neji was not afraid to admit that he would have been happy to see him go. He didn't like working with other Hyuuga on missions, Hinata being the sole exception, as she was to many things that he objected and abhorred with regards to his clan.

"Tsunade-sama has asked me to stay behind and assist you when she found out that I was delivering the medical supplies to you," Ko said, his tone flat and void as if he was reciting a practised script.

"Just remember who's in charge," Neji replied easily. If Ko wasn't going to bother with even greeting him, then Neji didn't see the need for any false pleasantries either. This wasn't the Hyuuga Compound after all.

He could feel more than see that Ko wanted to say something. But the older Hyuuga eventually stalked away, leaving his displeasure hanging thickly in the air. It didn't bother Neji; it was a feeling that he had recently become reacquainted with. It was like greeting an old friend – bittersweet with a touch of nostalgia; Neji embraced in its entirety.

"You're not exactly inconspicuous, Nara."

"I wasn't trying to hide," Shikamaru retorted, stepping out of the shadows. He paused for a moment, eyes drifting over to where Ko stood a moment ago. "A bit harsh, don't you think?"

"I don't like things interfering with my authority," Neji said, surprising himself with his honesty and willingness to talk, but he knew that it was the guilt being obliging.

"Your authority, huh," Shikamaru echoed apathetically, tasting the word like it was a foreign cuisine. "So, what's the plan?"

"I believe you are the strategist."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking we could discuss it."

_Let's talk._

"And I was thinking that I could leave it up to you."

_There's nothing to talk about._

Shikamaru hesitated for a moment before he decided to just take the plunge.

"Why couldn't Ko have used the curse seal on you?"

"Is that information that you require for this mission?"

"Stop being a pain in the ass."

"Stop concerning yourself with things that don't concern you."

Something flashed in Shikamaru's eyes and he took a step forward, and though he knew that it was irrational, he blurted out his true feelings. "Neji, seriously, I _care_ about – " you " – what's going on."

Neji turned around and gazed at Shikamaru steadily before meeting his eyes dead on. The Nara almost took a step back when he realised, for the first time, how different and dead those eyes looked. It was nothing like the Neji back at Moonlight Temple.

_Oh god, but who are you?_

"Neji – "

"I won't be fooled by you again."

Shikamaru's jaw snapped shut as his own words were thrown back at him. He wasn't really surprised that he was the first to break the gaze after that.

"I'll finalise the details of the plan before reporting back to you."

Neji nodded and turned back around. Shikamaru stood still for a few moments before shaking his head and walking away. He wasn't sure what it was that compelled him to look back at the Hyuuga but at that moment, he felt as if he was looking at the back of a stranger. All he could wonder was why the hell all those months of talking and understanding went.

And most of all, he wondered if any of it was real.

* * *

 

The ANBU messenger arrived at the inn just before the crack of dawn. He gave the details of the three target shinobi and left even before the sun had fully risen.

"Always in the shadows, huh," Naruto said whimsically, rubbing his chin between his thumb and forefinger thoughtfully as if contemplating something philosophically sophisticated. Hinata might have believed him, and apparently so did Lee if his vigorous nodding was anything to go by, but the rest of the group simply did what was best for everyone's sanity – ignoring the Uzumaki.

"Right," Shikamaru said, whacking Naruto across the head for good measures when it didn't look like the blonde was about to let up on his epiphany soon, "now that we have the details, I can definitely flesh out the plan, but I really only have to make some minor adjustments."

"Great, Shikamaru! As expected of our great strategists! I knew we could count on you! Let's go, guys! Shikamaru's always right!"

"Thanks, Naruto," Shikamaru said dryly as he watched Naruto trudge across the room confidently with his head held up high, "but you can't exactly set out without hearing the plan beforehand."

"Oh right," Naruto said sheepishly as he sat back down in his chair, a wide grin on his face. "Silly me."

"Continue, Nara."

"Right." Shikamaru folded his arms and looked down at the map in front of him. "Right now, the only thing we know is that the shinobi are in the forest somewhere but we don't have an exact location. What we need to do is to - "

"Find them!"

"No," Shikamaru corrected, shaking his head slightly, "what we need is for _them_ to find _us_."

"Huh! Like they'll come looking for us."

"Naruto," Neji cut in smoothly, "one more word and I will make sure you cannot utter a single sound, much like speak, for the next hour."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but then thought better of it when Neji raised an eyebrow. Nodding slowly, the Uzumaki made a show of zipping his mouth from left to right before looking at Shikamaru pointedly.

"So, yeah, like Naruto said, they obviously won't come looking for us. We need to lure them out, basically and _this_ is how we'll do it."

* * *

 

"Shikamaru, I don't get it."

The Nara sighed and turned to look at the blonde who was scratching his head and peering into the distance.

"What don't you get?"

"Err… the plan?"

"Yes, I know. What about it?"

"Why do we have to split up even though we're trying to lure them out? And Chouji would be like making a din with all that rolling around anyway, so why can't we just all be together?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes skywards before he gathered enough patience to answer Naruto. For the tenth time.

"Because," he started and already felt exhausted, "it'd be too obvious that we're trying to lure them out if we all stick together. They'd figured out at once that it's an ambush."

"Uh-huh, but wouldn't they figure it out anyway?"

"Naruto, were you not listening? They have traps set up in the forests. We're _pretending_ that Chouji sets off one of them accidentally but of course he's doing it on purpose and therefore makes use of that opportunity to go into attack mode."

"Yeah, but – " Naruto looked up at Shikamaru, a frown etched on his face " – what if the enemy really comes?"

Shikamaru stared at Naruto for a few seconds, wondering how the hell Naruto managed to become a shinobi in the first place.

"That's what we want, remember?"

"Yeah, so why can't we just pretend to set off a trap? Isn't it like dangerous to set off a real trap?"

"A sense of realism maybe?"

Naruto's brows furrowed as he contemplated this answer as if it was some riddle that Kakashi had come up with.

_Don't get lost in the forest._

Shikamaru closed his eyes and pushed those words away, irrationally hating the trees that surrounded him for reminding him of his current predicament.

"Naruto, look, whatever. When we get the signal from Lee, we rush over. Got it?"

"Fineeee."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and wondered why he volunteered to pair up with Naruto. His life would be so much easier if he went with Neji or even with Ko. But he actually liked Naruto too much to let his friend perish in the hands of those Hyuuga. And of course putting Lee and Naruto in the same team was a big no-no. He just hoped that he was accumulating enough good karma with this, at least enough to get Ino off his back. Hoping for his mother to ease up on him needed more than just good karma. He also needed a shit ton of luck and the ability to hoodwink his father, both of which were in a severe deficit.

"They're here!"

Naruto yelped and jumped from the shock of the loudness of Lee's voice piercing through the earpiece. Shikamaru didn't bother waiting for Naruto as he sprinted off into the woods. The Uzumaki soon caught up with him, rubbing his ear furiously.

"Stupid bushy eyebrows! Someone should teach him how to set the bloody settings on the microphone already! And what the hell, Shikamaru! How are you all right?"

"I figured we'd be fine if I didn't tune in to Lee's channel since you were already linked to him."

"You're a sly bastard, yeah."

Shikamaru merely smirked.

"Shikamaru," Neji's voice filtered through the earpiece and Shikamaru pushed the button of the mic.

"What's up?"

"One of the shinobi headed to the west; he's about a hundred metres away from where you and Naruto are right now. Go after him. Chouji and Lee are busy fending off the attacks from the traps; they turned out to be harder to deal with than expected."

"Alright."

Shikamaru directed the instructions to Naruto and in the next moment, found himself speeding up to keep up with the over-eager blonde.

"Alright, here comes Uzumaki Naruto!"

Shikamaru face-palmed though he couldn't help but feel a tender fondness for the Uzumaki.

They dropped down from the trees and into a wide clearing just in time to see a figure disappearing into the woods opposite them. Naruto let out a battle cry and bounded after the figure. Shikamaru barely managed to pull him back from a burst of fire that soared towards them and destroyed the trees behind them instead of them.

"Careful!" Shikamaru snapped when Naruto bumped into him, causing him to stumble backwards and groan when he saw that he had stepped on a talisman.

"Oops?" the Uzumaki offered weakly.

Shikamaru was about to tell Naruto exactly what he thought about his carelessness when the shinobi appeared in front of them, three kunai in between his fingers. Without wasting a beat, he threw them at the Konoha shinobi. Shikamaru and Naruto dodged towards opposite sides, and Shikamaru realised his intentions a little too late when he disappeared into the woods again.

"Oi, wait up!" Naruto shouted and bounded after him, ignoring Shikamaru's calls to wait.

 _Divide and conquer,_ the Nara thought dryly. Such an old, cliché strategy. But one that worked. Especially with idiots like Naruto around.

Shikamaru turned his frequency to Lee's and Chouji's radio just in time to hear a loud shout of 'Sakura-san!' coming from the taijutsu master.

"But Sakura isn't here?" Shikamaru questioned into the mic.

"She isn't," Chouji agreed despondently, "but a copy of her is."

Shikamaru already didn't like where this was heading.

"Explain."

"Lee stepped on a weird talisman and, I don't know, a figure of Sakura just emerged from the ground."

"Must be some kind of trap," Shikamaru deduced and folded his arms as a lump began to grow from the ground in front of him. Of course.

_Thanks, Naruto._

"Team Gai had a similar encounter once," Lee explained, eyes fixed on the doppelganger of Sakura in front of him. "When we were tracking Gaara down, we ripped off barrier seals and doppelgangers of ourselves appeared and we had to fight them."

"Except that that isn't exactly happening," Chouji said, sounding confused.

"Why? Who are you fighting?" Shikamaru asked curiously, already having some clue as to what might be going on but not wanting to conclude anything without proof.

"I didn't step on any talismans so I'm just watching them fight at the moment since I don't know where Neji and the other shinobi ran off too, and Neji told me to stay put. But Ko is fighting Hinata."

"I can't fight Sakura-san!" Lee shrieked and Shikamaru winced at the volume. Someone needed to teach Lee how to adjust the volume of the mic in only one direction; he really didn't need the extra volume.

That aside, Shikamaru was beginning to see a pattern that he really didn't want to see despite the fact that he had suspected it the moment he realised that Lee was fighting Sakura.

"We have to fight the person we care about the most," Ko said gravely and Shikamaru could tell that he was panting.

Given the disparity between Ko's and Hinata's skills, Ko should have won by now, doppelganger or not.

"The tactic is simple: just become stronger than you were when you ripped the seal!" Lee told the rest.

"Yeah, because that's real easy," Ko deadpanned.

"Forget easy," Shikamaru snorted, eyes locking with familiar cloud-like orbs. "Can you even bear to lend a hit in the first damned place?"

"Well, you all better do it," Chouji said uneasily, uncomfortable with the idea of attacking a comrade, even if it was a fake. Shikamaru was glad that Chouji wasn't stuck in the same situation as the rest of them; the Akimichi was simply too kind, and this wasn't just a physical attack; it was a psychological one as well. "Should I help?"

"No, you might risk stepping on another talisman," Shikamaru responded immediately, already seeing the results of such a thing happening and not liking it one bit.

"I don't like not doing anything."

"It's the best thing you can do now," Ko snapped back harshly.

"Watch it," Shikamaru hissed, not liking the attitude that the Hyuuga was taking with his best friend even if the Hyuuga does have a point. What was up with those Hyuuga anyway? The things that they said made perfect sense most of the time. If they could just present their words in a, well, nicer manner, the world would be a much better place.

"It's alright, Shikamaru," Chouji said softly and Shikamaru would have replied if 'Neji' hadn't decided that that was the best moment to take a swipe at him. The Nara let out a curse and barely managed to duck out of the way.

"Shikamaru! Are you okay?"

"Let's just say I stepped on a talisman too," Shikamaru replied as he dodged the rapid, merciless attacks.

"You're definitely not fighting me," Chouji said with a relieved chuckle on the other end of the line but Shikamaru could definitely hear the implicit sadness in his voice. "If not, you wouldn't be moving so quickly."

"It isn't exactly easy to land a hit on my mother," Shikamaru retorted, wondering if he was lying more for his sake of Chouji's sake.

"Ouch… good luck, Shikamaru."

The Nara hissed as flames licked at his skin and at the radio. The metal heated up against his body and he flung the damaged tool away.

"Nara, do something."

That apathetic, condescending voice was definitely not coming from the fake. Shikamaru looked up from the cold eyes in front of him to equally frozen ones.

"You're not exactly easy to defeat."

"You can outsmart me any day."

Shikamaru wasn't really in the mood to explain or think about why his brain had suddenly turned to mush and refused to deal out any coherent strategy. So he did the only thing he could do at the moment which was to dodge the attacks thrown at him. But he wasn't as fast as Neji either and the doppelganger managed to land a few successive strikes on him.

"Nara!" Neji called out when he staggered backwards.

The copy had been aiming for his heart but Shikamaru had managed to dodge it at the last second hence the damage was only done to his lungs but he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. A few of his other tenketsu were hit as well and he hadn't done anything to the other yet.

In the end, it turned out that he didn't have to do anything. Neji, the _actual_ Neji, leapt down from the tree and struck the fake in the back with a single strike. The copy immediately collapsed and disappeared. Shikamaru's eyes widened, the implications of what had just transpired causing him frown in the next second.

His eyes fell to the ground where a talisman was sitting innocently under Neji's foot. Shikamaru was about to inform the Hyuuga of it when Neji turned around and eyed the lump that was slowly taking shape in front of him. Without wasting another second, Neji threw a few kunai at it and used the _Juuken_. It was over before it even began. The shape hadn't even been able to completely take human form and Shikamaru hadn't been able to make out who Neji's opponent.

"How did you know who it was?" Shikamaru asked, feeling more shock than anything.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I didn't. Does it even matter?"

Shikamaru stared at the lump at his feet and shrugged. "I guess not."

"Where did Naruto go?"

"He ran off after the enemy. What happened to the one you were pursuing?"

"Dead," Neji replied simply. "But the scroll wasn't with him."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say something when Neji's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?"

Neji activated his Byakugan and leapt off into the woods, Shikamaru hot at his heels.

"Lee radioed for help and I've just checked – Naruto's caught in some trap but otherwise unharmed but Chouji is currently engaged with the other shinobi."

Shikamaru cursed under his breath as he sped up, ignoring the burning in his lungs. Neji's eyes snapped towards him, his Byakugan still activated.

"You can catch up later."

"I'm fine."

"And people say I'm stubborn."

Shikamaru found himself laughing in spite of himself. "So birds of a feather flock together."

"Fools seldom differ."

"Maybe we're both too good at playing the fool."

A wry smile came upon Neji's lips and Shikamaru knew that this was as close to repairing their relationship as he was going to get.

Chouji's shout of agony brought Shikamaru out of his musings and his eyes hardened as he pushed himself to go faster.

"What's happening?"

"Not good."

Shikamaru frowned as he took in the situation. Lee and Ko were still engaged in their own battles and both men looked more worn out than they ought to be, sweat dripping down their faces and both panting harshly. Chouji was bleeding from one arm and backed up against a tree as the enemy advanced on him.

The Nara instinctively ran over to his friend and caught the shinobi in his shadow bind technique. He knew that he was only delaying the inevitable. That hits that he took from the bogus Neji had sapped his chakra and he was already having difficulties breathing because of the damage done to his lungs.

"Shikamaru!" Chouji called out, looking relieved to see him.

The other Chuunin nodded at him. He saw Neji taking on Hinata and Sakura out of the corner of his eyes and wondered how it was that the Hyuuga had no qualms about attacking his own friends and family.

 _He doesn't even have qualms killing himself,_ Shikamaru thought as a cold chill went through him. But more importantly, the Nara never thought that the Hyuuga would actually expose his own weakness to him. Because by killing his own copy, Neji had inevitably shown Shikamaru his weakness; had shown Shikamaru, basically, how to kill him. Shikamaru didn't know whether Neji had went ahead knowing the implications or if the thought didn't even cross his mind, but he knew that, more likely than not, it was the former; Neji never did anything unknowingly.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he felt his hold on his shadow weakening. The entrapped shinobi smirked.

"Not so tough now, are we?"

Shikamaru hissed as he felt a burst of chakra being expelled from the shinobi and he gasped out in pain when he was knocked backwards the next second. He shielded his body with his arms to defend himself against the attack but felt a gust of wind rush past him instead. He opened his eyes to see that Lee had intercepted the attack and was currently pushing back against the Jounin.

Neji and Ko were engaged in a battle with the third shinobi who had finally appeared. Neji was easily fending off the attacks the enemy Jounin was raining down on them but the other Hyuuga was exhausted and he was having a harder time with it. Ko let out a cry when an attack hit him squarely in the chest and he was flung backwards like a ragged doll. Slamming against a tree, he slid down and fell unconscious.

"Ko-san!" Lee called out worriedly, hissing when his own opponent made a kick at him.

Shikamaru could see that Neji was actually starting to fight back earnestly now that Ko was out of the game. He wondered if it was an act of compassion on Neji's part for holding back for fear of hurting Ko or if Neji was just simply waiting for Ko to be out of commission.

He stopped himself from analysing the matter further when Lee screamed out in pain. Shikamaru switched his focus back to the battle occurring before him and frowned when he noted that Lee's arm was now hanging limply by his side.

" _Kage Nui no Jutsu!_ " Shikamaru summoned the last of his chakra to launch his attack.

His attack missed his opponent but that was a calculated loss and Shikamaru smirked when the shinobi was knocked down by Chouji's _nikudan sensha_ , though it was quickly wiped off his face when he realised that the replacement technique had been applied. Shikamaru's eyes widened when the Jounin appeared in front of him and barely managed to use the _kage-nui_ to restrain him.

"You can't hold out much longer," the Jounin taunted and Shikamaru's eyes only narrowed for he knew better the truth in those words.

Making eye contact with Lee over the shoulder of the Jounin enemy, Shikamaru let go of his technique and rolled to the side as the taijutsu expert laid a well-aimed kick at the back of the Jounin. The opponent gasped as he was knocked into the tree and he had barely turned around when he was again assaulted by Lee's punches and kicks.

But Shikamaru could see that the damage that Lee was doing was less than his usual power; he had used up too much chakra and stamina trying and failing to attack Sakura's copy. Soon enough, the Jounin started fighting back and Lee was forced on the defensive as blows after blows were rained down on him.

Shikamaru's eyes shifted to the other battle that Chouji was somehow roped into. It was a smart move on the part of the enemy. Even though Shikamaru hated to admit it, Neji was better off on his own. With the Akimichi involved, Neji had to ensure that his hits didn't accidentally hit the other Konoha shinobi. Of course such a thing was an easy feat for Neji but the enemy was purposely and skillfully maneuvering Chouji into Neji's line of attacks.

The Nara turned his attention back to where Lee was still desperately trying to defend himself while looking for a loophole in his opponent's attacks. They could not keep fighting like this. Both groups couldn't afford to keep going on like this. It was only a matter of time before Chouji and Lee ran out of chakra and collapsed and by that time, Neji might have a hard time dealing with two Jounin on his own. It'd be great if Naruto could come back but Shikamaru knew that the chances of that were slim; if Naruto could escape so easily, he'd be back by now.

There was no choice. They'd have to get rid of one of the enemies first.

"Neji!" Shikamaru called out.

The Hyuuga met his eyes and nodded. Leaving the battle to Chouji, Neji launched an attack from behind Lee's opponent who couldn't do anything in time and was hit directly by the gentle fist. He collapsed onto the ground and Lee immediately went to search him for the scroll.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru screamed out, feeling a sense of helplessness envelop him as the Akimichi was thrown onto the ground, a sickening crack filling the forest.

Shikamaru felt his blood freezing in his veins as he thought back to that damned Sasuke Retrieval Mission. His calculations had once almost caused Chouji his life and now was the same thing going to happen?

His eyes widened when he saw the Jounin going in for the kill.

"Chouji!" Shikamaru shouted as he started running over to his friend. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to make it. He was too late. Always too late.

"Neji!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened as the Hyuuga came between the Jounin and Chouji, taking the hit directly to his chest, right above his heart. Shikamaru felt his own heart stop as Neji coughed out blood. Pulling his palm back, Neji slammed it forward in the next instant. His opponent flew backwards and laid on the ground, unmoving.

"Neji!" Lee called out again as he ran over to his teammate. He gripped onto Neji's arm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Neji said, shrugging Lee's hand off. "You should take a look at Ko instead."

Lee stared at Neji with uncomprehending eyes but he eventually backed off as he went to attend to the unconscious shinobi. Shikamaru stepped over to Neji but the Hyuuga turned away from him.

"I'll get Naruto."

"Neji – "

But the Hyuuga was already gone.

Shikamaru crouched down next to Chouji and checked over his friend worriedly. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine," Chouji assured Shikamaru, wincing as he stood up, the Nara immediately holding on to him to help steady him. "Except for my arm, I'm completely fine."

Shikamaru's eyes fell on Chouji's arms and sighed. He dug around in his pouch and pulled out a bottle of ointment. "Apply this. It'll stem the bleeding."

The Akimichi nodded and took the bottle. Shikamaru looked over to the area where the last enemy had fallen. He had fallen behind some bushes and was hidden from view.

"Shikamaru?"

"I'm going to retrieve the scroll," Shikamaru told Chouji.

The Akimichi nodded and continued applying the medicine. Shikamaru stepped behind the bushes and felt his blood run cold when he saw the corpse of the shinobi. He had been pretty sure that Neji had been using the gentle fist when he had attacked the Jounin but looking at the scars on the body, suddenly Shikamaru wasn't so sure. He didn't know how long he was staring at the dead body but it was apparently long enough for Chouji to be worried.

"Shikamaru?" the Akimichi sounded a lot closer.

The Nara hurriedly looked into the flak jacket and sighed in relief when he found the scroll. Pocketing it safely, he stepped out from behind the bushes just before Chouji went in to look for him.

"Hey."

"What took you so long? The scroll isn't there?" Chouji asked worriedly, trying to peer over Shikamaru's shoulder to try to get a look at the corpse.

"It was," Shikamaru assured him as he pushed Chouji away from the site, "it was just hidden carefully so I took some time to find it."

"Oh, right," Chouji said and smiled at Shikamaru.

The smile felt like a stab. Any other person would have picked up on Shikamaru's suspicious and evasive behaviour but Chouji, who believed and trusted in Shikamaru more than anyone else in the world, just let it be. Shikamaru felt like a downright bastard.

A loud noise broke through the silence of the forest; Naruto was alive and kicking.

"I swear, Neji, if I hadn't been trapped, I would have kicked their asses so hard that they would have been begging me for mercy! You know what I mean?"

Shikamaru watched Neji carefully, feeling that familiar yet unfamiliar worry bubbling up inside him. He told himself that it was normal. The Hyuuga had, after all, risked his life to save his best friend. It was only normal for Shikamaru to feel worried about him.

"But you did get trapped," Neji said pointedly. His eyes flickered over to Shikamaru for the briefest second and Shikamaru immediately turned his gaze to Naruto.

"Err, well, that was… because…"

"You're an idiot, Naruto," Shikamaru said meaningfully.

"Oi! Why the hell do you sound like that freaking dog breath!"

"Akamaru doesn't talk," Chouji pointed out.

"I'm talking about Kiba, idiot!"

"Enough," Neji said sternly and the two Konoha shinobi clamped their mouths shut immediately. It was surprising to see Naruto so well behaved but he must have realised that Neji's patience was already tested. The Hyuuga turned to Shikamaru, completely in business mode. "The scroll?"

"Secured."

"Let's go."

* * *

 

Shikamaru sighed into his cup of tea, the tension not leaving his body despite the fact that Chouji was currently well and safe and resting in his room. His injuries were not too severe – his arm was out of commission but other than that, he was completely fine. The only other problem was that he had exerted himself and exhausted his chakra but so had practically everyone else. Even Naruto had expended his while trying to get out of the trap. That was the reason why they decided on spending one more night at the inn before returning to Konoha the next day; Ko was still unconscious anyway. Apparently, Hinata could be quite vicious when she didn't have her usual restraints and lack of self-confidence.

The Chuunin looked up when someone plopped into the seat opposite him. Lee smiled back at him, looking way too happy for someone who had his arm in a sling. Shikamaru knew that there was no reason for him to be suspicious about Lee of all people but there was just something nagging at him, telling him that the other Chuunin definitely did not just drop into the lounge to check up on him. More likely than not, Lee was trying to either get something out of him or tell him something.

Or both.

"So, what's up?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Lee was really bad at this. The person himself must have realised it as well for he laughed abashedly and scratched the back of his head with his able hand.

"Didn't peg you for the sneaky type," Shikamaru commented airily as he leant back in his chair, casting Lee a pointed look.

Lee laughed again and looked away in embarrassment.

"What is it, Lee?"

When the other Chuunin turned back to him this time, he was wearing a serious look upon his face. Shikamaru recognised that look. It was the same look Naruto wore when he wanted to talk about his friends, or more specifically, when he wanted to talk about the well-being of his friends.

"Well?"

"It's about Neji."

_Of course._

"What about him?" Shikamaru asked indifferently.

"He protected Chouji today," Lee said and the frown on his face was clearly reflected in his voice.

Shikamaru nodded slowly, not exactly sure where this conversation was heading. "Isn't that normal? That's how he is. Chivalrous."

If it had been Tenten sitting opposite him, Shikamaru was sure that he would be spotting a few dozens injuries from all sorts of exotic weapons by then, but Lee just furrowed his brows at his sardonic tone.

"Well, yes, Neji is the type to put others before himself but…"

"But?" Shikamaru prompted.

"Well, he wouldn't exactly throw himself into the line of fire."

"I've seen him do that for you and Tenten all the time."

"Well, yes. But… Chouji isn't me or Tenten."

"So you're saying Neji does not that for people who are not his teammates…?"

"Well, yes." Lee paused and bit his lower lip, looking as if he was trying to find the missing pieces for a coherent sentence. "It isn't exactly in his self-interest to risk his life for Chouji."

"Self-interest?"

"No, not exactly." Lee's frown was getting deeper and Shikamaru feared that he would start looking too much like Gai before his time. "I don't know how to say this, Shikamaru-kun, but it just isn't like Neji to do this kind of things."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that Neji isn't the kind to save people, his teammates at that, who are in trouble?"

Lee's eyes widened so much that it was almost comical if the situation wasn't quite so serious.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Well, you're gonna have to be clearer than that."

"What I meant was that Neji usually won't use his body as a shield. Knowing Neji, he'd more likely attempt to block or counter an attack in some way, in a way, that wouldn't put himself at risk. Even when he saves me and Tenten, he usually does so in a way that wouldn't endanger himself, or anyone else. Because, well, you know, he's smart like that and him getting injured to save someone else isn't really his thing because he can usually save someone without any casualties."

"Lee, I really don't know what you're talking about."

The taijutsu master continued on as if Shikamaru hadn't spoken. "You didn't see him just now, Shikamaru-kun, so you don't understand."

"Lee, what the hell are you talking about?"

Lee met Shikamaru's eyes and Shikamaru was slightly taken aback at how serious Lee looked in that instant. He was quite positive that he had never seen Lee look quite so severe before.

"He was almost desperate when he saw that Chouji was about to be attacked and he must have been because he wouldn't have thrown himself in between Chouji and the enemy if he wasn't. But he and Chouji aren't close as far as I know so there can only be one explanation."

Now Shikamaru knew what Lee was talking about and he didn't really want to hear it but he asked anyway. "And what is that explanation?"

"He did it for you."

Lee said it with such an air of conviction that Shikamaru would have believed him if he wasn't so used to being skeptical and so adept at breaking down arguments.

"No, he didn't. Because we're not that close either and he has no reason to do anything for my sake. Plus, he's the team leader of this operation and hence he felt the responsibility and need to act in a manner befitting of his status and at that moment, the rational course of action was of course to take a hit for his member who was weaker than him and who definitely stood a smaller chance of surviving that attack. So, Neji, being the responsible and duty-oriented person that he is, did the rational that a team leader would do."

The way Lee was smiling at him so sadly reminded Shikamaru a little of the way that Ino would sometimes look at him so condescendingly as if he didn't understand anything. It made him feel a little like punching the green-clad man in his face.

"You make such a convincing argument, Shikamaru-kun, that I am inclined to believe you if I do not know Neji so well myself. I do not claim to know the reasons behind Neji's motives for his actions but I believe that I know him well enough to know why he does some things. And this time, I am sure he did it for you. I don't know why but I know that he did."

"Hn."

Lee looked at him for a moment before giving Shikamaru a small smile. "Well, good night, Shikamaru-kun."

"Good night."

And Shikamaru really was going to not talk to Neji. He had decided that he wasn't going to despite really wanting to know more about the corpse but of course Lee had to go and mess things up for him.

"Nara, what are you doing up so late?"

"Back to you," Shikamaru retorted before he could stop himself. He mentally cursed himself for being so confrontational but Neji didn't seem bothered in the least bit.

"I was just heading to my room. Good night."

"Hyuuga."

Neji paused. "What?"

"Can we talk?"

The other eyed him for a while before nodding. "In the corridor?"

"Well, no," Shikamaru said and opened his room door in clear invitation.

Neji entered the room and sat down at the table. "What do you wish to talk about, Nara?"

"Tea?"

Neji raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway. For some reason, Shikamaru was stalling and Neji supposed that he would entertain for a while. He took the cup from Shikamaru and was about to drink from it when Shikamaru spoke.

"I wanted to ask about the corpse."

Neji paused for a second but it was enough for Shikamaru to realise that his suspicion wasn't in vain. He drank the tea calmly and placed it back down onto the table and looked at the Nara.

"What about the corpse?"

"It's surprising that you know exactly which corpse I'm talking about, especially since you killed three people today."

Neji's eyes flashed as he recognised the trap that he had fallen into, but his face was still a picture of nonchalance. "Speak plainly, Nara."

"That wasn't the gentle fist you used. It was too…" Shikamaru trailed off as the horrific image of the bulging veins of the corpse flashed across his mind. He was pretty sure that he had never come across such a technique before. He had thought that it was something that Neji had learnt at ANBU but he was quite sure that Neji _had_ executed the gentle fist; it was just that the results said otherwise.

"Barbaric? Cruel? Inhumane?"

Shikamaru shook his head as an irrational anger welled up inside him. He didn't even know why he was angry about this. He should have been angry at Neji for making use of him, for making a fool out of him, for betraying him. Yet, he was getting angry over Neji not telling him things. He should be happy that Neji didn't want to tell him things because what if those things were but mere lies?

"Neji, what the hell is going on?"

"You tell me." Neji's tone was emotionless and metallic. He sounded every bit the ANBU operative that he was. The thought of the Black Ops caused Shikamaru to frown again.

"Is this about ANBU?"

"You're awfully obsessed with it. Do you want to join?"

" _No_."

"Hn."

"If you don't want to tell me, fine."

"If you have nothing else to speak to me about, then I'll take my leave."

"Chouji," Shikamaru blurted out before he could stop himself and before Neji could even move.

"What about Chouji? I heard that his injury wasn't serious."

"It isn't."

A beat.

"Thanks to you."

"Well, I did what I had to do as team leader."

"Lee seems to think otherwise."

"Lee seems to think he can beat me."

"Now you're just being purposefully vindictive. If you think that attempt at derailing the conversation is going to work, think again."

Shikamaru expected a flash of fury to pass those pale orbs but a smirk tugged at Neji's lips instead.

"I told you that you could outsmart me any day."

And that reminded Shikamaru of something else that he didn't want to think about.

"You… you destroyed your own clone."

"Who else knows your weaknesses better than yourselves?"

"You _showed_ your weakness to me, Neji."

The Hyuuga was quiet for a long moment before he spoke.

"So I did."

Shikamaru was not expecting that reply. Actually, he didn't even know what he was expecting anymore. Prior to this mission, he had been convinced that the Hyuuga had merely been using him all along, that whatever they had shared (what the hell was it that they shared anyway) had just been a construction on the Hyuuga's part of some sort of ANBU scheme or whatever. Shikamaru didn't know what was real and what was fake. Yet, at this moment, he found that he could care less. All he wanted was an answer. It didn't even have to be a satisfactory one, but at least he wanted, _needed_ , something.

"Neji, seriously, what the hell is going on? I don't understand anymore."

_Or is it the case that I've never understood at all._

"Don't make this complicated for yourself, Nara. Understand it as you understood it."

Before Shikamaru could protest, Neji had already stood up. He made his way to the door but stopped briefly, resting his hand against the wall. Shikamaru was by his side in an instant and he frowned when he realised how pale Neji was.

"I'm fine," Neji brushed off his concerned before Shikamaru could even voice them and the Nara drew his lips into a thin line.

_Stubbornness of a Hyuuga. Alas, but such an illness is incurable._

Neji took a step forward but closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. Shikamaru honestly wouldn't be surprised if Neji hadn't let the doctor take a look at him just now. Wrapping his hand around Neji's arm, Shikamaru pulled him back into the main part of the room and made him sit on the bed.

"I know you didn't see the doctor and I know you're not fine. Stop protesting, goddammit, and just let me do this."

Suddenly, it felt as if they were transported back to Kigakure, Shikamaru taking care of Neji when he was poisoned. At that time, at least it felt like everything was right. Neji had been, a little at least, willing to open up to him, to accept and treat him as a friend. Yet, looking at Neji now, Shikamaru once again felt that he was staring at a stranger.

And what was the truth anyway?

Neji had lied to him and broken his trust so many times. Perhaps he had just been putting on an act the entire time they were at Kigakure. Maybe Shikamaru had never had gotten a glimpse into Hyuuga Neji's life even though he foolishly thought that he had. Maybe Shikamaru had never gotten to know Hyuuga Neji.

Shikamaru pushed those thoughts away because he wasn't sure what he would do if he kept dwelling on them. Right now, he was just a Konoha shinobi helping a fellow shinobi who was injured.

"Here," he said, passing Neji a bottle of pills. "It should help with your injuries."

Neji took the bottle wordlessly and ate a pill, surprisingly without protesting. He handed the medication back to Shikamaru.

"You're a fool, Nara," Neji breathed out so softly that Shikamaru thought that he might have imagined it.

The Nara paused in keeping the bottle before he sighed and tossed it into his bag. Straightening up, Shikamaru gazed at Neji.

"Am I now?"

"Why are you so nice to me? Even after I've made use of you so many times."

Knowing it was one thing. Being told so straightly to his face was another thing entirely and Shikamaru didn't quite know what to do with his heart that was suddenly aching so painfully.

"So I am a fool."

Neji shook his head and scoffed but the sound lacked its usual disdain.

"Why did you join ANBU?"

"I thought you already knew why."

"Really? You really did it for power?"

"So what if I did? And what of it is I didn't? If you care about ANBU so much – "

"I don't fucking care about ANBU; I care about you!"

Shikamaru looked just as shocked as Neji at his admission.

"You're my friend."

There was a long pause in which they both didn't say anything. Shikamaru eventually looked away, Neji's stare too piercing and cold for him to hold on to any longer.

"You sounded like Naruto," Neji finally said and Shikamaru turned back to him, confusion clouding his face.

"What?"

"You sounded like Naruto talking about Sasuke."

Shikamaru's eyes flashed and he grabbed Neji's arm harshly. "You're not Uchiha."

"We're just caged birds wanting to fly."

Shikamaru closed his eyes as he remembered those same words being said to him. But how the contexts have changed.

"There are different ways to fly."

"Uchiha wants power and he went to Orochimaru. I want power and I go to ANBU. You're right; there are different ways to fly, but the cost is essentially the same."

"Neji – "

"Nara, enough. You don't understand, and you never will."

Neji stood up and made to leave but was pulled back by Shikamaru. The Hyuuga froze as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around him in a tender embrace.

"Nara – "

"I don't want to think. Just let me hold you for a while."

"Nara."

"I want to trust you," Shikamaru murmured, sounding so broken and lost.

"You'll regret it," Neji said simply but his voice lacked its usual venom.

Shikamaru didn't reply. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Neji's. It wasn't even really a kiss, just the press of lips against each other, like a confirmation that this was real, before he pulled back.

"Just let me hold you tonight."

Neji closed his eyes. "Alright."

As Neji watched Shikamaru's sleeping face, what felt like a thousand regrets swelled up inside him. Was it regret though? Or was it simply guilt? Because, after all –

"But I can't stop now," he murmured as he slipped out of the bed.

Standing over Shikamaru's bag, Neji suddenly realised that the choice was in his hands. He could choose to either hurt Shikamaru again or to stop. But, thinking about it carefully, did he really still have the power of choice? After all, he had chosen a long time ago. Retrieving the booklet from the bag and pocketing it, Neji took a final glance at the Chuunin.

"I told you, you'll regret it," he whispered before slipping out of the room, his presence completely erased, as if he had never been there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miss me? ;)
> 
> I'm terribly sorry for taking so long. I did courses all summer long and I'm on exchange now so I took some time to settle down. Coupled with my appalling time management skills... it took this long. 
> 
> I don't know. I feel like my writing isn't as good as before and I really just don't do justice to fighting scenes. If there is anyone still reading this despite the long wait, I hope you still like it!
> 
> Till next time.


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm sorry."

It was the first time Ko had spoken to him since the mission had ended. They were on their way back to the Hyuuga Compound and Neji had thought that it would be a quiet trip back, but apparently Ko had other ideas. He briefly entertained the idea of ignoring the other Hyuuga but eventually decided that it would be too ungracious of him; Ko was actually one of the few Main Branch family members that hadn't used the curse seal before (the one time he attempted it on Neji was the first and probably the last time) and he did follow Neji's orders thoroughly during the mission.

Neji had a good idea what Ko was apologising for but he still felt like being ornery.

"Whatever for?"

"For wanting to activate the curse seal; I shouldn't have. It was wrong of me and had I really done it, I would never be able to face Hinata-sama ever again."

"So you did it for Hinata-sama," Neji drawled.

"No," Ko replied immediately and Neji could see the honest guilt and regret in those eyes.

"It's fine. It's your right," Neji said, his tone not icy because he did believe that it was true even if he didn't believe that anyone deserved such a right. And also, he had taken away that right from Ko.

From the Main Family.

_"And now you'll never know whether it was because I didn't want to or because I couldn't."_

Hiashi's voice echoed in his head and it was as much Ko's words as it was his grave and somewhat confused tone that brought Neji back to himself.

"You've changed."

"How so?"

"You were becoming more open and now you're being closed off again."

"So I decided I like my privacy."

"That's not what I meant."

"Do elaborate."

"That hatred in your eyes back during the first Chuunin Exams… it's coming back."

They halted at exactly the same time. Neji turned to look at Ko straight in the eyes and Ko almost took a step back at how empty they were. Those weren't Hyuuga eyes.

"You see hate now, do you?"

Ko let out a sigh. He had never been very close to Neji and was only concerned with the Branch Family member because of his relationship with Hinata but he wasn't exactly the type of person to sit back and watch either.

"I do."

Neji scoffed and took off, leaving Ko to wonder exactly what it was that he saw. Hatred? Or emptiness? He knew the hatred was there. He had seen it so clearly that day Neji humiliated Hibi in front of the clan. But even more so than the hatred, what frightened him more was the gleam of sadistic humour and viciousness in those opal orbs. And scarier than that was the fact that Neji hadn't even seemed aware that he had been _enjoying_ putting Hibi down. And then even worse than that was the emptiness, the hollowness, the _nothingness_ Ko had seen just witnessed in those pale orbs.

Yet, despite knowing all these, what could he do? He didn't have the full picture and he was no Nara; he couldn't figure things out so easily. Plus, Neji wasn't his main concern; Hinata was. He wouldn't and didn't want to interfere with whatever it was that Neji was engaged in unless it really affected Hinata.

But, Neji was really pushing the Main Family, especially the Elders, and Ko wasn't blind. Even Hiashi's patience seemed to be running really thin and everyone knew that he was the only one who stood between the Elders and their desire to harm the Hyuuga prodigy. Who knew what they would decide to do? Whatever it was, he really wished that history would never repeat itself.

Losing Hizashi had earned a resentment and anger from the Branch Family stronger than any other incidents had in the past. Losing Neji… gods, Ko could only imagine what would happen, especially since Neji's recent actions had caused many of the Branch members to see him in a new light. And then there were Tokuma and Hoheto who would definitely not take it lying down if something were to happen to Neji. Especially Tokuma.

The man was oddly and fiercely protective of Neji and Ko didn't know why. As far as he could tell, the two had never really interacted much before. Sure, Tokuma was actually one of the few Hyuuga that Neji actually talked to but Ko figured that it had more to do with respect than any real feelings of intimacy. But then again, Tokuma had been rather close to Hizashi and perhaps he felt a sense of duty to ensure Neji's wellbeing.

Ko wondered if Tokuma knew that the person Neji should be protected from the most was himself.

* * *

 

Shikamaru was lounging on the rooftop terrace, flipping through the Akatsuki Classified Files. He was throwing every fibre of his concentration into it, so that other, unwelcomed things didn't plague his thoughts, and while it certainly distracted him, it wasn't enough for him to find a solution or even come up with a semblance of a plan to deal with the criminal organisation – they were too fucking good.

In other words, he had to strategize on the spot and hope that he doesn't get killed or get his friends killed while he's doing it. He doubted that they would let him take his own sweet time.

"Akatsuki, huh?"

"A- Asuma."

Shikamaru sat up, eyes widening a little. He hadn't expected to see his sensei here.

"Are you already trying to come up with methods to deal with Akatsuki?"

Shikamaru scoffed and explained the undesirable but inevitable conclusion that he had reached while pondering over the matter. He watched Asuma carefully as the older man scanned through the files and mentally sighed in relief when it seemed that the Jounin didn't realise anything out of place.

He and Asuma shared a discussion about taking on Akatsuki. The end of it left him feeling a mix of determination and fear.

One thing for sure was that Shikamaru would train hard, so damned hard, that even if he wasn't a threat to them, he would still manage to inflict some damage on them.

Yet, Asuma had said that the most important thing was to let his friends handle the situation while he came up with the best strategy.

Let his friends cover for him?

The idea in itself just didn't really sit well with him. He knew that he was the strategist and the best and most useful contribution that he could provide to his team was to come up with a sure-win method that would defeat the enemy. The faster he did it, the better.

And therein laid the problem.

No matter how quick he was, he would always need time. Time, which he had to rely on his friends to give him. Time, which would be ticking away so quickly for them. Time, which they would risk their _lives_ to give to him.

While he sat back and thought.

And then that wasn't it.

They would gladly give their lives for him.

If the brain of the operation dies, the operation dies.

So they _had to_ die for him.

Logically, he knew that. Pragmatically, it made sense. As a shinobi, everyone would just be doing their job, and he wouldn't be held accountable if someone died for him, just to ensure that he had more _time_ to _think_. As a strategist, that was what he had to do; he didn't have to risk his life. No, that was the others' job. His job was to _think_.

And he thought that that was fucking stupid.

_Is that why you're doing what you're doing? Because it's your job? Is that why you killed them? Because it's your job? Don't you question it? Are you really just fine with it?_

Oh, but he _chose_ it.

Shikamaru had never wanted to be a strategist. To be _the_ strategist. He'd much rather be on the frontline with his friends, fighting together, saving each other, just simply being there _with_ them.

" _We have nothing to fear with Shikamaru behind us."_ – Chouji

" _With Shikamaru having our backs, we can only win."_ – Ino

" _Shikamaru, stay behind me."_ – Asuma

They all wanted him _behind,_ away from them. He knew that it made them feel safe and confident, knowing that he would come up with something that would turn the tide and save them. It made them feel safe and confident. It made him feel like the worst human being alive.

Because, what if he failed?

It wasn't as if his track record was clean. His very first mission, the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, was a failure. He _hadn't_ brought Sasuke back. His friends were all injured, and two of them were in critical danger. They almost _died_. And all those happened because of his plans. Because of his strategy. Because of him.

_Oh, but no one died._

Everyone said that to make him feel better, but no one understood that people didn't have to actually for Shikamaru to feel like he had presented Death with early Christmas gifts. No one ever brought up that he had failed to bring Sasuke back. Naruto didn't know that every time he yelled at the top of his lungs, with conviction and strength, that he would bring Sasuke back, that he was actually reminding Shikamaru of his failure.

The Nara didn't blame him though. Naruto was just a simple fool who wants to get stronger to save the person most important to him. There was nothing wrong with that. Besides, the man didn't have a single malicious bone in his body; he didn't mean to remind Shikamaru of his bad experience. He didn't even know that he was doing it. Just like he didn't know how he was practically announcing to Neji that the Branch system will stay in place indefinitely until Sasuke comes back.

To be fair, Naruto did say that he'll become Hokage before changing the Hyuuga, but Shikamaru thought that it'd be good to let people, what more your friends, know that you haven't completely forgotten about them just because you're too busy pursuing your own goals.

But, anyway, Shikamaru knew that he had a chance of failing, even though no one else (except his parents maybe) did.

No human being was infallible. His father had failed before, and Shikaku was infinitely smarter and better than him. Great people have failed before. All the Hokage have at one point in their lives failed.

_So learn from your failures._

Or so Asuma had said.

But Asuma didn't get it.

Shikamaru couldn't _afford_ to fail. Not anymore. Learn from his mistakes? He had, so he didn't have the right to fail anymore. The cost was too great. His friends' lives were at stake.

That was why, ever since that first mission, he had always taken measures to ensure that he didn't fail in his missions, and he hadn't. He hadn't failed a single assignment that Tsunade gave him, whether they were a simple B-rank escort errand or an A-rank espionage task.

However, that didn't mean that he fucking didn't fail.

He had experienced failure once after that and even now it still left a bitter taste in his tongue and a convulsive disgust to pulse through his body every time he thought about it. Because, if he failed, that meant the rope holding his friends' lives got that much easier to snap. He couldn't afford to fail and he had.

Shikamaru clenched his fists tightly into balls, digging his nails so deep into his skin that he drew blood, a deep and furious frown overcoming his face.

_Never again._

* * *

 

_Tokuma. Protect him, Tokuma. Please. Protect him._

Tokuma snapped his eyes opened and jerked up, looking wildly around at his surroundings before getting his bearings and calming down, though the words still echoed as vividly and clearly in his mind as if they had just been spoken to him.

How many years had it been now?

Tokuma had lost count. But it didn't make him any less vigilant or willing. He would do it. He would do whatever it took to fulfil his promise. That was the least he could do; he owed more than his life. But he didn't see it as a burden or a task. It was something that he had to and wanted to do. The same thing couldn't be said about his will, or rather, obligation, to protect the Main Family.

The _tokujo_ slipped out of his room quietly. There was a mission today and it was way too early to be report in but Tokuma never fancied staying inside the Hyuuga Compound much anyway.

"What is it, Ko?" he asked in a bored tone, not even having to activate his Byakugan to sense the presence of the Main Family member. He turned around, feeling but slight amusement at the mild shock on Ko's face. Really, they ought to be used to it by now.

Ko shook his head with a small laugh. "I can never get use to that."

Tokuma gave a half-shrug; he didn't exactly take pleasure from bragging about his talent.

"What is it?"

Ko looked hesitant for a second before a hard determination settled across his face. "I want to talk about Neji."

"What about Neji?" Tokuma asked, eyeing the other with suspicion. Ko didn't usually interfere with things. It just wasn't his way, but, perhaps Neji was getting a little out of hand lately.

"I don't mean anything," Ko clarified, shaking his head slightly. "I just think that he's been… he's becoming more like he was in the past, isn't he? In fact, I think that he might have just gotten worse and I don't know for how long the Main Family is going to take that lying down, especially Hibi-sama."

Tokuma contemplated Ko for a moment. Any other person would have probably thought that Ko was actually concerted about Neji but Tokuma knew better – Ko harboured no tender feelings for anyone in the Branch Family, even if he was one of the few sympathetic ones. It was just simply in his nature not to discriminate, but that didn't mean that he felt connected to anyone from the other side of his family. After all, they were nurtured into thinking that they were but people within a hierarchical system and that each of them had to follow the path laid out for them. It was fate. It was destiny. There was no going against it.

Except Neji had.

And Tokuma himself had too. To a smaller extent but he did it anyway. And it wasn't all due to his own efforts.

Tokuma's eyes flashed and he pinned Ko with a steely gaze.

"And what can they do?"

"You know very well what they can do and what they _will_ do to insolent and disobedient Branch Family members."

"Hiashi-sama won't allow it."

"Hiashi-sama is only human."

Tokuma barely bit back a scoff at that. Human? No, they were all of them beasts. Main Family and Branch Family alike.

"Neji knows what he's doing," Tokuma said, firmly believing in that even if he didn't know exactly what Neji was planning. Whatever it was, he'd support him anyway.

Ko gave him a skeptical look. "Are you sure?"

"I didn't say that _I_ know what he's doing," Tokuma retorted, feeling just about done with this conversation. He made to leave but was stopped by Ko's next words.

"Tokuma, it's more than just hate in his eyes and you know it."

Tokuma left without another word.

As soon as he made it far enough from the compound, he leant against the wall, feeling as if his energy was just sapped out of him. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

Those eyes resurfaced before him and he snapped his eyes opened before they softened as a memory came to him.

Of course he knew that there was more than just hate in those eyes.

* * *

 

"Kigakure."

Tsunade announced, a frown etched deeply into her face, making her look closer to her real age than the _henge_ she put up. Shikamaru straightened from his slouch and glanced over to Neji, looking less shocked than he should be. At least, Shikamaru thought, there was a logical reason why he was paired with Neji again. Then again, Tsunade did think that they made a really good team. And, truthfully, they really did, even if Shikamaru was more than weary of working with Neji again.

"Why send us?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow. "If they're looking for help, wouldn't it be wise to send other people? I mean, I'm sure they recognise us and if we go as shinobi, we'll be busted…" the Nara took in the cold smirk on the Hokage's face, "… unless of course we're already busted."

"Damn right you were," Tsunade said in annoyance, though it wasn't directed at them. "They even requested for you two personally. We could hardly refuse."

"I apologise. We failed to keep our identities a secret," Neji said in such a monotonous and dead tone that Shikamaru found himself shocked despite knowing that the other was ANBU.

Tsunade shook her head slowly, the frown on her face becoming more pronounced. "I think they already knew."

"What? How?" Shikamaru demanded.

"It seems like we underestimated them," Shizune said slowly. "It's possible that they have been researching on other villages, especially since they do want to become a legitimate shinobi village and of course they'd start with the five largest villages. We assumed that they wouldn't recognise the Byakugan and that was a mistake on our part."

Shikamaru hummed softly as he took this in. "So you're sending us there to rectify the situation?"

Tsunade nodded sharply. "Let them know that we meant no harm. Leave now!"

"I understand."

"Will do."

* * *

 

Shikamaru and Neji parted ways, deciding on meeting in half an hour at the gate once they've prepared for the mission.

"Mission again, kid?"

Shikamaru looked up from where he was contemplating the dirt on the ground and smirked slightly when he saw Asuma leaning against a tree nearby, a cigarette dangling from his lips as he gave his student a small smirk.

 _Trying so hard to be cool,_ Shikamaru thought in fond amusement as he made his way over to his sensei.

Funny, he thought, how things could change so drastically. He remembered the first time he met Asuma vividly. Or rather, he remembered the cigarette smoke that had overwhelmed his senses as Asuma, against every rulebook in How to be a Good Teacher 101, decided that it was alright to give his new students lung cancer. The Nara remembered being turned off by the acerbic smell and dreading practices because of it, but now, the smell was actually comforting.

"I'm gonna overtake you really soon at this rate, old man," Shikamaru jibed, laughing out loud at the incredulous expression on Asuma's face.

"In your wildest dream, and, mind you, I'm not that old," Asuma retorted, jabbing his finger at Shikamaru. The Nara simply pushed his finger away and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously."

They were silent for a moment until Asuma spoke again.

"So, what sort of a mission is it?"

Shikamaru couldn't help the smile that came onto his lips. It was so like Asuma to pretend to be unconcerned about things when he was actually worrying about it on the inside. Everyone (read: Team 10 and Kurenai) could see through him so Shikamaru didn't know why he tried.

It was especially bad when Ino was the one who went off on a mission, because Asuma was so terrible at pretending to be nonchalant that he might as well bar the main gate to prevent Ino from leaving. The Yamanaka usually got so mad at the Sarutobi because she claimed that it was sexism, that Asuma thought Shikamaru and Chouji were better than her simply because she was a girl, but she knew that Asuma didn't think that at all, so she usually got over it pretty quickly. After all, there was no mistaking that genuine sincerity and care in his eyes.

"Nothing big," Shikamaru replied easily, not wanting to divulge anything too much in case Asuma went all mother hen on him, "just a diplomacy trip."

Asuma seemed happy with the answer and he tilted his head towards the main gate. "You might want to hurry. Hyuuga is waiting."

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he turned towards the entrance. Neji wasn't there but he could sense the other's chakra, meaning that Neji was probably already waiting outside. He took off quickly, mumbling curses under his breath.

"Hey, kid?"

Shikamaru paused, tossing a curious look over his shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Take care."

The Nara smiled softly. "I sure will. I hope you develop lung cancer while I'm away."

"Get gone!" Asuma snapped though he was sniggering under his breath.

Shikamaru laughed and quickened his steps. Upon reaching Neji, he immediately apologised, more out of manners than out of knowing the Hyuuga's hatred of lateness.

"I didn't know you were already here."

"There's no rush," Neji answered with a small shrug, seemingly deciding to be nice for a change. "I didn't mind."

Maybe Shikamaru would have just left it at that if this had been a few weeks before. But, as things were now –

"Sorry anyway."

* * *

 

The wind rustled the leaves, the sound off their footsteps echoed in the vast forest each time they kicked off a branch, birdsongs and the merry-making of animals brought the forest to life but the silence between the two shinobi was terse and tense, a branch waiting to be snapped.

Shikamaru wondered what happened to that comfortable silence they used to have around each other. It now felt like a myth. But it wasn't as if Neji was doing anything, really. The Jounin was calm as ever and the Nara was certain that it was only him that was finding this situation awkward. He knew from Ino's gossips that Neji was almost always silent on missions with teams other than Team Gai, so the Hyuuga wasn't actually behaving any differently. He certainly didn't feel as hostile as Shikamaru felt towards him, and that just served to annoy the Nara further.

"If you're so reluctant to work with me, you should just submit a request to Tsunade-sama the next time. I'm sure she'll approve it."

Neji's voice broke him out of his trance and he felt himself flushing at being caught.

"That isn't the case."

"Well, I'm not interested in working with someone who doesn't want to work with me."

"I said, that isn't the case."

Neji's eyes flicked over to him for a brief second, so fast that Shikamaru couldn't even catch anything in them. The Hyuuga didn't reply and somehow that made Shikamaru angrier than before. Neji stopped suddenly and the Nara almost lost his footing as he rushed to halt himself as well.

"What's wrong?"

Neji sent him a furious glare.

"Get your act together, Nara!" he snapped crossly. "Whatever feud you have with me, we can settle in Konoha. We're on a mission now and I expect that you keep your emotions in check. This is a _diplomacy_ mission and if they sense that we can't get along, I don't even want to think about the troubles that will bring. If you need time to gather yourself, then you have two days before we reach Kigakure. If it so pleases you, I can even go ahead so that you'll be spared having to look at my face."

With that said, Neji took off, not waiting for Shikamaru to respond nor for Shikamaru to start moving as well. The Nara stood rooted to the ground for five seconds as embarrassment and anger, at himself this time, surfaced. That wasn't Neji, a friend (god, but would Shikamaru even call him that now?), a member of Konoha 11. That was Neji, Jounin. Now Shikamaru knew why the members on Neji's team always talked about how scary he was.

The Chuunin shook his head to clear himself of those thoughts that were plaguing him. No matter what he currently felt about Neji, the Jounin was right – this wasn't the time and place for him to show his displeasure. They were on a mission and he couldn't afford to let his emotions get in the way. Nodding once to himself, Shikamaru lurched off the branch, upping his pace so that he could catch up to Neji. It took him a shorter time than he had expected and he realised that Neji must have gone slower on purpose so that he could easily catch up to him.

"Neji."

"Yes?"

"You're right; I apologise for my behaviour."

Neji's eyes flicked over to him again and Shikamaru swore that he caught a glimpse of regret in those moonstone orbs.

"It's alright, Nara."

* * *

 

There were a few shinobi waiting for them at the gate, a far cry from how they were welcomed the other time. Not that it was surprising. What was surprising was that they were accorded with respect and treated like actual diplomats instead of criminals who had once trespassed.

Among the guards, there was a man whose tall and burly stature made him stand. Attached at his hip was a majestic sword with rubies embedded in its hilt as they sparkled sporadically in the sunlight. Although there was a sheath covering the sword, the tip of it wasn't concealed, announcing how deadly and sharp it was to the world. No doubt, the sight of that sword was enough to scare people off.

 _So that probably means his true talent lies elsewhere,_ Shikamaru thought.

He politely introduced himself as Kousen, the Military Chief of Kigakure, and asked the two Konoha shinobi to follow him, though Shikamaru could see the hostility in those eyes. He could understand that on so many levels. Who would be happy knowing that their country had been infiltrated so easily, and Kousen probably took it personally since it happened right under his nose. Shikamaru could empathise. After all, he had witnessed first-hand how angry his own father had been when Konoha had been invaded.

"Hyuuga, huh?" Kousen asked, glancing at Neji briefly.

The Hyuuga nodded and Kousen shifted his gaze to Shikamaru. "So you must be Nara Shikamaru."

"Yeah."

"Quite the strategist, I heard," Kousen commented casually but Shikamaru could hear the warning in them: don't try anything funny here.

"You did your homework, I see," Shikamaru replied, to which he received a cold smirk. "I assure you, Kousen-sama, that this is a purely diplomatic trip and we are more than eager to explain our previous transgressions to your leader and you."

"We'll see about that," Kousen retorted, obviously unwilling to be friendly.

He led them through via a path that did not cross the village centre and they soon arrived at the entrance of a bamboo grove. The bamboo trees were grown closely together such that the sunlight streamed in through the gaps between them, casting a soft glow onto the dirt path. There were tiny lanterns lining the path as well and Shikamaru assumed that there were for use at night.

At the end of the long path, there was what Shikamaru thought looked like a mini village all on its own. Traditional houses littered the place and at the centre of it was a grand, almost palace-like building – Tsukiakari's office, no doubt. Shikamaru could see several other bamboo-framed paths branching off and concluded that they probably led to some residential and possibility recreational area of sorts for the officials. This place was heavily guarded and indisputably concealed by some sort of cloaking _jutsu_ even though all of those were not visibly obvious – Neji had not discovered this place with his Byakugan the other time.

"Tsukiakari-sama is waiting inside," Kousen announced, gesturing towards the house in the middle.

Upon entering the building, Shikamaru was immediately taken aback at the abundance of nature in the room. Vine creepers raced along the walls and several varieties of flowers blossomed along them, a couple of which Shikamaru had never seen before in his life. More likely than not, these plants weren't only for decoration. They passed through a door situated at the end of the hall and found themselves standing in the main hall.

A wooden armchair sat on an elevated platform, its emerald plush gleaming almost viciously under what little sunlight that streamed in through the transom windows lined at each side of the room. Each window was barred with grills that imitated the way the vine creepers flowed in the previous room, making them seem alive.

Kousen gestured to the plainer looking seats at each side of the room before walking behind a curtain that Shikamaru assumed was hiding a door. Indeed, Tsukiakari and Kousen re-emerged a few moments later and she gave her two guests a warm smile, seeming more willing to engage with the two than the Military Chief had been.

"Welcome to Kigakure, esteemed shinobi from Konoha."

Right. Shikamaru had no idea whether she was being sarcastic or not.

"We are honoured to be here," Neji replied, giving the standard answer.

Tsukiakari merely smiled at that as she sat onto the green armchair. She gestured for the rest to do the same and Shikamaru found himself the object of Kousen's intense stare from where the other man was seated opposite from him. An elegant woman was across the room from Neji and Shikamaru had no idea when she got there.

"You've met Kousen already," Tsukiakari started, the Military Chief bowing slightly at the mention of his name.

"Yes, he was kind enough to escort us here," Neji answered.

Tsukiakari nodded before gesturing to herself and saying, "and I believe you know who I am."

"Indeed we do, Tsukiakari-sama."

"This, over here," Tsukiakari continued as she smiled at the woman seated closest to the stairs that led up to the platform, "is my Advisor, Shirai."

Shirai gave them a professional, formal smile, much like the way Neji was presenting himself.

 _They'll get along swimmingly,_ Shikamru thought to himself.

"Shall we get to the business at hand?" Kousen asked, shooting a look of ire at Shikamaru.

"If you so wish," Shikamaru retorted.

Tsukiakari smiled and nodded at Kousen. "I'll leave this to you."

Shikamaru was a little startled. The leader of Kigakure must have immense faith and trust in Kousen if she was going to allow him to take charge of this meeting despite her being present.

"What was your purpose in infiltrating Kigakure?" Kousen asked, his eyes set on Shikamaru.

The Nara flicked his eyes over to Neji who gave a curt nod. He turned back to look at Kousen, making sure to look at least slightly apologetic. They weren't here to apologise but it wouldn't do to offend anyone.

"We received intel that Kigakure was building up its shinobi forces and as it's located near to Konoha, we were given the task to find out if Kigakure was friendly or hostile. That's all there is to it," Shikamaru explained, reciting the reason that Tsunade had instructed him to say. They were not to say anything about the reconnaissance part of the mission, though of course that was obvious.

"Then why him?" Kousen asked, jerking his head towards Neji. "Why the need for the Byakugan?"

Shikamaru really shouldn't be surprised. After all, he did think that Kigakure knowing the Byakugan was a possibility. It might be that Kousen had only researched about it after realising that there had been an infiltration in the village but more likely than not, it was because he already had knowledge of the Bloodline Limit beforehand. That would also explain why Tsukiakari had seemed to recognise Neji that day on the streets.

"We were in unknown territory and that necessitated my Bloodline Limit," Neji replied simply. There was no refuting that though Kousen seemed like he wanted to say a thing or two.

Before he could, Shikamaru cut in.

"While I admit that we were at fault for intruding into your lands, I must say that we didn't leave unscathed. My partner was poisoned, so I believed that you were already aware of our presence here."

Kousen snapped his mouth shut and glared at Shikamaru once again. The Nara was actually getting kind of used to it. Look at the bright side – at least Kousen wasn't female.

"I was the one who poisoned him," Shirai spoke up and all attention fell on her. "I recognised the Byakugan and immediately knew that Konoha was involved. Did you not think that we would be aware of the skills of the other hidden villages?"

The silence was more than telling enough.

"There's one thing I'm curious about though," Shirai continued on, luckily not pressing the issue on what Konoha, one of the Great Five Hidden Villages, apparently thought of others' level of ignorance. "How did he recover so quickly?"

"I have some knowledge of medicine," Shikamaru answered vaguely before launching into his own attack. "Could you answer a question of mine?"

"Go ahead."

"Where did you poison him? Because I can't figure it out."

Shikamaru had expected her to say that it was at the forest where he and Neji had been spying on their training regime and he already had an explanation ready for why they were doing that but her answer caught him completely off-guard.

"On the streets," she answered simply.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in shock briefly. He hadn't seen Shirai when they were scouting the streets when Tsukiakari had arrived at the marketplace, and just before, he hadn't seen the moment she entered the room. If his deduction was right, Shirai was probably either really fast or had the ability to teleport, which would make her a formidable opponent.

"I see."

"Well, I guess that's all settled," Tsukiakari said with a smile. "Are you boys tight on schedule? How about staying a night? We already have a room prepared for you."

Like they could say no to that.

"We will be more than honoured to be able to spend the night in Kigakure," Neji said before standing up and bowing. "We thank you for your kind hospitality."

"You're too kind, Hyuuga," Tsukiakari said with a small smile and Shikamaru swore that something vicious twinkled in her eyes as she looked at Neji, but it was gone in an instant and warm orbs settled on Shikamaru. "Shirai will show you to your rooms."

Tsukiakari left the room as the rest bowed after her. Kousen gave Shikamaru one last look of contempt before leaving as well. Shirai made her way over to the two shinobi, a wry smile pulling at her lips.

"Don't mind him," she told Shikamaru, sounding half comforting, half resigned. "He's quite annoyed that you had managed to get past detection for so long."

Shikamaru didn't understand why Kousen just seemed to hate _him_ alone though. Thinking back, Kousen almost hadn't spared Neji a second glance except for that one time the Byakugan was mentioned. Strange. Neji was obviously the Jounin and of course also the stronger one here. Or maybe Kousen had somehow come to the conclusion that since Shikamaru was the smart one, that them going undetected was all due to his credit. He'd be sorely mistaken if that were the case.

"Well, follow me."

Shirai led Shikamaru and Neji down one of the several paths and a short stone bridge over a lake greeted them at the end of it. There were several traditionally styled Japanese cottages and as Shikamaru expected, he and Neji were each given a house to stay in. Ino would have squealed with glee, Chouji would have been warmed by Kigakure's kindness, but as it was, he and Neji merely exchanged a glance – Tsukiakari wanted them separated. It wasn't unexpected, of course, since them being together gave the opportunity to plot even though it wasn't their intention. Kigakure was testing them as much as they were testing Kigakure, so it was all fair game.

The interior was normal and the furnishing was adequate but it gave off a warm homey feeling and Shikamaru immediately felt comfortable there. He set up the futon and immediately sprawled over it, giving into the urge to fall asleep right there and then when a knock came. Groaning, the Nara hauled himself up and tried to make his shirt look at least presentable before he opened the door. Shirai was looking at him in amusement.

Shikamaru looked down at the Ki-nin, feeling a short moment of surprise because he hadn't realised how much shorter she was. The aura she gave off was just so confident and sophisticated that Shikamaru had just naturally thought that she was taller than she actually was.

"Yeah?" he asked as he slid into his usual slouch.

Shirai laughed out loud right then and Shikamaru felt a smile tugging at his own lips. The other had let up the professional stance that she had in the meeting hall and seemed more relaxed and open now.

"Do I amuse you so much?"

"No, I apologise," Shirai said before giving one last laugh. "You two are just so different. Hyuuga-san was so proper and respectful and here you are, acting as if this is your home and I've come to bother you."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "I was about to fall asleep; you did bother me."

Shirai rolled her eyes though a smile still played on her lips. "Yes, I am very sorry about that."

Shikamaru scoffed, knowing the other was just being sarcastic.

"Anyway, Tsukiakari-sama wants to give you two a tour of Kigakure, so if you want to sleep, you have about 2 hours."

"Then why are you still here?"

Shirai laughed again as she walked away. "I'll see you."

Shikamaru nodded before closing the door behind him. He was going to make full use of that two hours.

The city tour went by pleasantly enough since Kousen wasn't there. Shirai had been left in charge of the two Konoha shinobi and Shikamaru couldn't be happier. The kunoichi was intelligent and a great conversationalist and she didn't seem to bear the same annoyance felt by Kousen. There was an awkward moment where they bumped into Mogi and had to explain everything but the fruit seller was sweet and nice about everything, saying that he understood where they were coming from.

Shikamaru felt his good mood vanquish into thin air when he saw Tsukiakari waiting for them when they returned to the administrative area that Shirai had informed them was known as 'The Lodge'. It wasn't so much that she stirred unpleasant feelings in him as much as the fact that she was the leader of Kigakure and that in itself warranted some feelings of caution.

"Tsukiakari-sama," Shirai greeted with a small bow.

"Thank you for showing our guests around, Shirai," Tsukiakari said as she swept over to them, her robe billowing softly around her ankles. "I'll take over from here."

Shirai bowed once more and took her leave.

"Did you enjoy your tour?" Tsukiakari questioned as she led them down another path; Shirai had already introduced the buildings in The Lodge.

"Very much so," Neji replied. "I already found Kigakure to be a beautiful village my first time here and I am still awed by it even now."

Tsukiakari smiled at that and Shikamaru thought that it was even a warm smile, a total contrast to how she had been the whole time – formal and distant. It seemed as if she was almost happy that Neji liked the place. She certainly didn't look as pleased when Shikamaru voiced his sentiments, perhaps courteous at most.

"Do you like to meditate?" Tsukiakari asked.

"It's my favourite hobby actually," Neji replied.

"Why, then we have one thing in common. I believe you'll like this place then," Tsukiakari said as they stepped into a clearing at the end of the path. Before them was a temple.

The leader of Kigakure led them around the temple and up a flight of stone steps. At the top of the stairs was a _bonsho_ housed within red wooden structures. Tsukiakari led them around it as well and brought them to a _dojo_. She showed them the proper way to bow before entering. It was immediately clear that the _dojo_ was a meditation hall and there were cushions lined up on raised platforms on opposite ends of the room. She didn't stop there, however, and led them out through a door at the back of the room.

They turned right twice after stepping out of the room and were greeted with a picturesque and magnificent view of all of Kigakure. Three large windows paced the corridor and a raised platform with a meditation pillow was before each of them.

"This is where I like to meditate," Tsukiakari told them as she took a seat on the nearest platform. "It's also a nice place to watch over my village, you know."

A tender expression came over her face as she gazed out at Kigakure and in that moment, Shikamaru knew that this was a leader who would do anything to protect her village and he respected that a lot.

"Would you care to join me?" she asked them.

Neji nodded politely and took a seat at the next platform while Shikamaru dawdled behind them, wondering how to reject the offer without offending either of them because seriously, meditation was downright boring.

"Nara, would you perhaps prefer a game of shogi?" Tsukiakari asked kindly and Shikamaru's eyes widened in surprise. How did she know? "I saw the way you were looking at the shogi sets in the marketplace just now. It's obvious you hold great passion for the game. Shirai is a fan of the game as well. Perhaps she could be your opponent. She's probably at The Lodge right now if you wish to find her."

"That'd be good. Thank you for your consideration, Tsukiakari-sama."

Shikamaru bowed and took his leave.

When he stepped back into the _dojo_ , a scent attacked his senses. It was so light that he hadn't noticed it before. He frowned because he definitely recognised the smell – a peculiar blend of sandalwood and rose and some other scents that he couldn't identify in the mix – but he couldn't remember where he had smelt it before. Thinking that he was just overthinking the matter, Shikamaru made his way out of the _dojo_ and the stone steps, but his comfortable state was shattered and he couldn't help but think that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

 

Kiba had spent the past two hours loitering suspiciously in the general vicinity of the Yamanaka Flowers. He had seen Inoichi heading towards the Hokage's Office a while ago and so he knew that Ino must be in there alone. He wanted to talk to the girl, to apologise for his behaviour the other day, to tell her that he didn't mean what he said. Gods, she wasn't shallow, not in the least bit. Okay, maybe a little but not completely and he hadn't meant to say what he had said and he definitely hadn't meant to hurt her so badly.

He was a coward. He was a fucking coward. He always went around, acting all bravado and fearless of everything, yet here he was, stalking a freaking flower shop because he didn't have the balls to face the girl he- he offended. Kiba scoffed as he imagined what Naruto would say to that. That blonde idiot was such an asshole sometimes. But at least he had guts to do anything, even proclaim his love for Sakura, who was hopelessly and stupidly infatuated with Sasuke.

Ino wasn't like that. She might appear like that but Kiba just had an inkling that she wasn't actually as much in love with Sasuke as she liked to claim. It was kind of obvious, acutally. The kunoichi only ever mentioned the Uchiha whenever someone else brought him up first or when there's an opportunity to bring him up. She would never bring him up randomly and Kiba knew that she didn't really pine after him the way Sakura did. That, at least, Kiba could respect.

But, talking about that blonde git, Kiba realised that he needed to make amends with him too. He had been feeling really low and useless that day, and Naruto's great talk about father figures just rubbed him the wrong way since, well, he had none, and he ended up taking all those childish jabs to heart too. But that wasn't Naruto's fault. He didn't deserve to have Kiba lash out at him like that.

The Inuzuka let out a frustrated growl and kicked at the nearest wall, ignoring the scathing look an old passer-by gave him. How he wished he could just kick all his problems away like that. Not that that kick gave him any respite in the first place.

He was just about to give up and leave when a voice halted him.

"So you hang around like a creeper for two hours, vandalise public property and are just going to leave without saying _or_ buying anything?"

Kiba froze in his footsteps and turned around slowly, coming face to face with an unimpressed Yamanaka Ino who had her arms crossed over her apron and was leveling him with a cold stare.

"I… Ino… I…" Kiba stammered, not exactly knowing what to say. He didn't exactly have a plan beyond creeping at the flower shop.

"Hopeless," Ino muttered, rolling her eyes before re-entering Yamanaka Flowers.

_Fuck, Kiba, get a grip._

The Inuzuka steeled his nerves and entered the shop.

"Oh my, what a surprise, look who's here," Ino drawled sarcastically from where she was perched behind the cashier. She leant forward on her elbows. "What can I do for you, sir?"

Kiba knew that she was just trying to raise his hackles because she was still angry at him from the other and he'd be a goddamned fool if he fell for it and got into another spat with her.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day."

A surprised look crossed Ino's face before a scowl came over it. "Forget it," she snarled, pulling away from the counter and folding her arms again. "I don't give a damn."

"I didn't mean what I said," Kiba insisted seriously, hoping the kunoichi could hear the sincerity in his voice. "You're not shallow and those boys are hopeless idiots for not wanting to get to know you better, especially that asshole Uchiha Sasuke. You're much too good for him."

Kiba could see that he was getting through to her and he knew that he could make use of her low self-esteem and get away with this simply by praising her, but he wasn't going to do that.

"You _are_ shallow at times – " Ino glared at him and he pressed on hurriedly " – in terms of caring about your looks and crap, but that's okay, because everyone has a few flaws and as far as flaws go, being vain isn't exactly a bad one."

Ino looked like she didn't know whether to be angry or happy at that. Instead, she settled for rolling her eyes at him.

"You know what, dog-boy? Buy 50 stalks of flowers here and you'll be forgiven. I have to hit my quota before daddy lets me out of here."

Kiba bought a hundred.

* * *

 

"Do you like it here?" Tsukiakari asked Neji later after their meditation session.

They were having tea in the meditation hall and Tsukiakari must have instructed someone beforehand for a table and tea set were already set up and waiting for them when they had re-entered the room.

"Here as in Kigakure or this meditation hall in particular?" Neji asked, setting his teacup down. It was exquisitely carved and none of the teacups in Konoha could match its calibre. Kigakure did indeed live up to its name of being a bustling trading area.

Tsukiakari gave a half shrug. "Both I guess."

"I like them both very much," Neji replied and he wasn't just being diplomatic here; he really did enjoy everything that Kigakure had to offer. From his first visit here, he had already admired the vast nature the village had to offer. The abundance of nature was so like Konoha in that sense but the nature here ran wild and free, unlike in Konoha where they seemed primped and tamed. There was an alluring beauty in the wilderness of the trees in Kigakure. If Neji were being completely honest to himself, he wouldn't mind actually living here.

"Are you Hyuuga always so cold and distant?" Tsukiakari asked, a soft frown on her face as her black orbs gazed into Neji's own.

The Jounin had always prided himself on being able to read the emotions of others in their eyes but he found himself unable to do that with the leader of Kigakure. Whether she was skilled at hiding her true intentions or whether it was simply his unfamiliarity with her, Neji couldn't tell, but at least he could see that it was genuine curiosity in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so," Neji answered, not seeing the point in lying to her. It didn't affect the mission at any rate.

"Why is that?"

Why is that?

That was a good question. Neji didn't really know the answer. The harvest of the fruits of bitterness and resentment perhaps.

"I'm afraid we were just brought up like that."

That wasn't so far from the truth. Happiness wasn't exactly a tolerable emotion in the Hyuuga Compound. Children's laughter was a short-lived thing, because Hyuuga members never stayed kids for long.

Tsukiakari hummed softly for a moment, contemplating the answer, as she took a sip of her tea. She rested her arm on the table, leaving the almost empty cup in her hand. "Nurture, huh?"

"Indeed."

"How about nature?"

Neji shrugged then, thinking back to Iroha's words.

_You used to be the life of the Compound._

"I cannot be sure about the others but apparently in my case, I used to be a really happy and open child."

"Apparently?"

"I don't remember but a relative once mentioned it to me."

"You don't remember?" Tsukiakari sounded a little shocked. "Do you mean that you've forgotten what it's like to be happy?"

"No," Neji rectified as a memory briefly brushed past his mind, "I mean I don't remember those times."

A look of deliberation fell over Tsukiakari's face but she must have decided that she liked the answer enough as she didn't question Neji further on the matter.

"What changed that?" she asked instead.

"My father," Neji answered, his eyes falling away from her and onto his teacup instead. He wasn't sure that she wouldn't be able to read the emotions otherwise. She seemed a really perceptive and intelligent woman after all.

"Oh? What happened to him?"

"He died," Neji said curtly and Tsukiakari must have sensed his growing discomfort and unease with the topic for she steered the conversation away from him.

"Nurture it is then. I wonder if nature can ever be retained when people grow into adults."

"I'd like to say that it's possible but I think that it's too idealistic. There are too many influences in the world and to be unaffected by any of them is a near impossible feat. For instance, how can someone say with confidence that an aspect of themselves is completely inherent to them? They could have been implicitly influenced without knowing."

"Implicitly influenced… yes, that is very true. Even now I do not know whether I like meditating because I am predisposed to it or because someone taught me the benefits of it and how to enjoy it," Tsukiakari said slowly as she considered Neji's idea. "You are very right indeed."

"It's just a speculation."

"You're too humble, Hyuuga."

"I assure, more than a few people would vouch against that," Neji said drily as he thought of the Main Family. Definitely more than a few _dozen_ people.

Tsukiakari chuckled a little. "Well, geniuses always attract jealousy."

"Perhaps."

Neji disagreed a little. It seemed to him that only geniuses with bad personalities attract jealousy. Geniuses with good personalities seemed to be respected and admired without the extra baggage. At least, Shikamaru was well-loved by the people of Konoha.

"Well, I, myself, used to be quite different from how I am now," Tsukiakari commented, casting her eyes out of the windows as she presumably thought about her past. Her eyes flicked back to Neji. "Do you want to know about it?"

"I'll be happy to hear it if you wish to talk about it."

"Always so formal, Hyuuga. Is this another produce of nurture?"

"It is, but it is also the right way to speak with you, Tsukiakari-sama," Neji replied.

"The right way…" Tsukiakari repeated as a frown marred her features once again. "What is the right way, I wonder?"

Neji wondered that very much himself too but he kept his agreement to himself.

"If there was ever a right way, then I must say that in the past, I was following the wrong way," Tsukiakari said before she laughed softly. "Perhaps this conversation is getting a little too heavy. How do you like the tea?"

"It's a little milder than what I'm used but I do appreciate its flavour," Neji said.

"Thank you for being honest, Hyuuga," Tsukiakari said before rising, Neji following suit. Her face turned grim and serious as she faced him. "I actually have something I wish to discuss with you and Nara. Do you think you could follow me to the Meeting Hall? I'll send someone to get him."

"Of course, Tsukiakari-sama."

* * *

 

Shikamaru met them in the Meeting Hall a few minutes later. Shirai was, of course, with him and they took the seats that they had in the morning.

"Is there something the matter, Tsukiakari-sama?" Shikamaru inquired as he took in the grave expression of the leader of Kigakure, as well as the matching expressions on the other shinobi in the room. Shirai looked sombre as well and Shikamaru didn't think that it was because she lost both matches to him; she had been a really good sport and had accepted her defeat with grace.

Shikamaru shot Neji a questioning look. The Hyuuga merely shrugged; he had no idea what was going on either, but it had to be something serious if a meeting was convened.

"The truth is I had an ulterior motive in requesting for both of you to come back here," Tsukiakari started, looking at each of the Konoha shinobi meaningfully before continuing. "As mentioned earlier, we did figure out that you were from Konoha quite early on but we understand Konoha's security issues and would have let the matter slide if only… if only we didn't need your help."

"Wait, let me get this straight," Shikamaru said, frowning deeply, "so you mean to say that you didn't call us here to settle the issue of us trespassing."

"In part, yes, because I did want to confirm that you meant no harm but that is not the main issue here."

"May I be so bold as to ask what that issue is then?" Neji asked.

"You know about the Reformation Plan I presume," Tsukiakari said and continued when Neji nodded his affirmation, "well, not everyone in the village is happy about it, and certainly, the other neighbouring countries aren't pleased as well."

"The villagers all seem really excited about it though," Shikamaru pointed out, recalling the way Mogi-san had been enthusiastically talking about the Reformation Plan and of course, also the reverence he had seen in the villagers when Tsukiakari went to visit them.

"Most of them are but there are a small handful that aren't and have since defected elsewhere. Though I do not have concrete evidence at the moment, I have a feeling that they have colluded with our neighbour, Himogakure."

"Why would those people be unhappy?"

"These band of people are known as 'The Warriors'," Shirai explained. "They're a group of highly skilled samurai who were well-versed in ninjutsu as well. Kigakure used to rely on them for protection and as you can imagine, that put them in a position of great power. With the installation of the Reformation Plan, their statuses have declined and they don't like that."

"I don't care if they come after me but I'm afraid they'll harm the villagers as well, especially those who have decided that they want to become shinobi," Tsukiakari said urgently, her voice imploring. "Please, if Konoha could help…"

Shikamaru frowned. He could see where Tsukiakari and her council were coming from and he did want to help them but he couldn't decide on his own. Besides, Tsunade did say that they shouldn't get involved with Kigakure so quickly and they didn't even have a full assessment on the country's alliance yet. The Nara was about to point out all these facts (in a tactful manner of course) but Neji beat him to it. Except, the Hyuuga didn't say what he thought he would.

"We would be glad to be of assistance, but I'm afraid that we'll have to discuss this with the Hokage first. If possible, perhaps, you could write a request for a mission and Shikamaru and I could bring it back to Konoha with us."

"Of course," Tsukiakari said, a grateful and relieved smile on her face. "I'll immediately write the request."

"Will you prefer that we head back as soon as possible then?" Neji asked.

"No, it's okay," Tsukiakari replied, "it'd be most ungracious of me to send you off so soon just to complete my request, especially after I've invited you to stay the night."

"We understand. Thank you, Tsukiakari-sama."

The leader of Kigakure nodded once before leaving the room, Shirai and Kousen following after her. Shikamaru waited until he and Neji were back at their residential area before speaking.

"Why did you offer your help? Tsunade-sama said that we shouldn't get involved unnecessarily."

"And it was necessary," Neji replied swiftly. "We've established that Kigakure isn't intending to collude with another great nation on our first trip here and it's only to our advantage if we were to secure an alliance with them first. Besides, we're bound to have to ensure their allegiance in the near future since we're the nearest great nation to them. This mission is a good opportunity to ensure that no complication arises during that process."

Shikamaru nodded slowly as Neji's words sank in. That was true.

"Alright."

Shikamaru made to say something more but Neji was already walking away. For an instant, the Nara felt that old irrepressible urge to go after Neji and to talk to him, to just find a way to connect with him again, but then the memories of recent events resurfaced in his mind and burnt that urge to a crisp. Shikamaru balled his fists and turned away.

Neither of them looked back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I just want to thank all of you for waiting for so long. I didn't expect there to be so many people waiting on this fanfic and supporting it and it's really touching. I've told some of you this already but I don't think that I can update as frequently as before although I definitely don't think I'll be away for such a long time again. Thank you all!
> 
> So, Kigakure's back now. ;) 
> 
> I think there wasn't much interaction between Shikamaru and Neji in this chapter even though they're alone together but it's supposed to be that way because they're still kinda pissed/ confused/ angry/ worried and a whole bunch of other emotions with each other. There'll be more interaction next time. 


	16. Chapter 16

Moonlight Temple.

This was where it all began, but somehow, along the way, things have ended and Shikamaru didn't even know exactly when and how it did. Everything had come to pass and all that was left was a bittersweet feeling of what might have been.

Despite all that had happened, though, Shikamaru found that he still had fond affections for this place. After all, it did have one of the best spots for cloud gazing. He was thankful that Tsunade had sent him to do a follow-up mission but he knew that it was Asuma who had been pulling the strings again. His sensei could tell that he was stressed over the whole Niju Shotai business and wanted to give him a break. He appreciated it.

After having the customary business talk with Tsukimichi-sama, Shikamaru set out to seek some quiet time with his clouds. Before he got far, though, a commotion caught his attention and turning the corner, he found himself very surprised to see an elderly lady swinging her stick at a young monk who was dodging it frantically. In the end, the poor monk was hit with a resounding smack and he whimpered in pain as he clutched his abused head.

"Yogoto-sama!" he cried out.

"You deserved it," she scoffed.

"I was just following orders," he protested weakly and muttered an apology before running away.

"Oi, you forgot this!" Yogoto shouted after him as she waved a tiny bottle with her free hand, but the monk was already too far gone. "Imbecile," she muttered to herself under her breath and that was when Shikamaru found himself face to face with Hyuuga eyes.

He blinked slowly once before his eyes widened. He had certainly never seen her around Konoha before, which was strange, because the regal and poised manner in which she carried herself spoke of her identity as a Main Family member as much as the lack of the curse seal on her forehead. Before Shikamaru could excuse himself, the old lady was standing in front of him and scrutinising him with hard eyes.

"Pineapple head, lazy slouch, you must be a Nara."

Did Shikamaru want to take offense with that?

No.

"Indeed, Ma'am," he replied slowly, wondering if turning tails and running would be a good idea, but he decided against it. After all, it was clear that that cane was _not_ simply a walking stick. Her eyes lit with mischief. "Could you be a certain Nara Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru's eyebrows went up. "Indeed, Ma'am. How did you know that?"

"Well, you see, there's this person who – "

"Grandma," came a low, annoyed voice that Shikamaru was all too accustomed with. Still, he was shocked to hear it. "How many times have I told you not to punish the monks for doing their job?"

Shikamaru turned around and he felt his breath catching in his throat when he saw Neji despite already knowing that it was the other man. The same annoyance and rage still rushed to him upon sighting the other but he had learnt to keep his emotions in check after the Kigakure mission. The Jounin, for his part, merely casted him a glance before focusing his attention back on the old lady, though his next words were directed at Shikamaru.

"What are you doing here, Nara?"

Why, if that wasn't polite.

"Follow-up mission, Hyuuga. What about you?"

"He came to visit me of course," Yogoto said with a pleased smile as Neji sighed in exasperation and walked over to her side.

"I wonder why I do sometimes," Neji said and it was the closest thing to a fond tone Shikamaru had ever heard from him.

"Quiet, Neji, you're making our guest feel unwelcomed."

"Are you taking your medicine?" Neji, ever good at deflection, asked instead, "because I'm leaving if you don't."

"You shouldn't threaten your grandmother, young man," Yogoto grumbled though she obediently picked a pill out of the bottle and swallowed it. "Happy?"

"Delighted."

"Err," Shikamaru started slowly as they turned to look at him. "I'll, um, just be going."

"Goodbye."

"Stay right there, young man."

"Grandma, just let him go."

"Why should I? You obviously – "

"Goodbye, Nara," Neji said pointedly and Shikamaru bowed once to Yogoto before scurrying off like the little does in the Nara Forest when his father came home in a bad mood.

What the hell?

And then Shikamaru stopped short as realisation hit him in the head with a ton of bricks.

Yogoto was Neji's grandmother.

That means Yogoto was Hinata's and Hanabi's grandmother.

That means Yogoto was Hiashi's mother.

Who was dead.

But she clearly wasn't dead if she was _standing right there_.

Shikamaru turned around, his face one of bewildered disbelief as he stared into space.

"What the fuck, Hyuuga?"

* * *

 

Kakashi frowned as he approached the kunoichi who had been pacing back and forth before his apartment for the past half hour. He had simply assumed that she had been on her way to something but it was painfully clear that something was bothering her. And that she was waiting for him, because her glances at his window completely gave her away.

"Is there something the matter, Tenten?" the Jounin asked casually and the weapons master jumped a little as she turned around.

She gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of her head slowly, flushing at little at having reacted so embarrassingly. "He- Hey Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "I live here," he said pointedly.

"Riiight," Tenten drawled as she took a step back. "Well, I'll see you around."

Kakashi was about to leave as well, because if she didn't want to tell him then it wasn't his problem. He wasn't overly fond of poking his nose into others' business and he still had to think up of a good plan for Naruto's training. He was already mentally exhausted thinking about it – not of the plan, mind you, of training _Naruto_. That boy was… really talented at exhausting people. And then there was the fact that he never got tired himself.

_That'd actually be a good last resort attack,_ Kakashi thought wryly.

"Actually, Kakashi-sensei," Tenten called and Kakashi sighed mentally to himself before turning around, only frowning a little when he caught the serious expression on her face.

_Now, what could be bothering her?_

"I actually need to ask you something," Tenten said slowly as if she still wasn't sure whether she wanted to bring the topic up.

"Go ahead. If it's something I can answer, I'll definitely tell you," Kakashi replied, waiting patiently for the girl to gather her thoughts.

"It's actually about Nature Transformation."

"Well, I guess you've come to the right person," Kakashi said because well, he was possibly the only one in Konoha who possessed all five elements. "Do you wish to train in that area?"

Tenten was a beat too late in nodding and that made Kakashi suspicious. Stuffing his hands in his pockets and giving off an aura of nonchalance that Tenten immediately fell for as her posture relaxed, Kakashi asked what this was about.

"It's just that my nature affinity is earth but Gai-sensei doesn't have that, so I was wondering if I could somehow get an affinity in fire or something even though I don't have it in me innately," Tenten explained casually, looking for all intents and purposes that she doesn't really care whether the answer is a negative but Kakashi, with his ANBU training, could easily read her, and knew that she was actually waiting rather eagerly for the answer.

"No," Kakshi said, watching closely as Tenten appeared to breathe a sigh of relax, "but – " at this, the kunoichi tensed " – there are methods in which that can be achieved, most of them of the Dark Practices."

Tenten inhaled sharply at that before she nodded. "I see. Well, I guess that's definitely out of question for me then. See you, Kakashi-sensei!"

The Hatake frowned after the kunoichi as a thought occurred to him. He was going to have to have a talk with Gai soon.

* * *

 

Shikamaru found Neji sitting by himself at a lakeside just behind the temple an hour later. He hadn't actually wanted to speak with the Hyuuga but he just had to know and he wasn't satisfied with any of his deductions. They couldn't have been right anyway because what he knew of the Hyuuga clan in general was rather limited and with sucha weak understanding, there was no way he'd be able to come up with a satisfactory explanation.

He looked around, expecting Yogototo be somewhere nearby but he couldn't sense the other's presence. She was probably with the monks in their chanting session. Weird. He'd think that Neji would be in there with them as well. After all, he did seem to enjoy those sessions back then.

_Well, it's not like you ever knew him._

"I don't know how to phrase this in a tactful manner, so, isn't your grandmother dead?"

"Nice to see you too, Nara," Neji drawled in a bored tone, not bothering to turn around, nor stand for that matter, to face Shikamaru.

The Chuunin sighed and sat down next to Neji, crossing his legs haphazardly, a contrast to the Hyuuga who had his back straight and legs crossed properly.

"No, I'm serious."

"Me too."

"Stop being ornery."

And for a moment it was almost as if everything was back to normal. Shikamaru found that he was willing to forget all that had happened, even if it was only for a few moments. It seemed that Neji was too, for he didn't look at Shikamaru. Because if he did, Shikamaru was sure that all he would be able to see was that emotionless ANBU mask and then the illusion would be broken.

"Well, evidently, she's alive and very well," Neji said dryly.

"I can see that. But how? Didn't she die of an illness a long time ago? Even before you were born?"

"No."

"Do explain."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?" Shikamaru retorted and it was meant to just be a joke but he only realised how loaded that question was after it was out of his mouth.

There was a silence that stretched between them for a long while and Shikamaru saw that bridge that just went on forever, so much so that he couldn't even remember what was on the other side anymore. All he remembered were trees, blocking his view at every turn.

"She didn't die," Neji started, acting as if Shikamaru hadn't said anything. The Nara was only more than willing to comply. "She left because she was angry that Hibi placed the cursed seal on Hiza- my father, and the Hyuuga covered that up with the story that she died because they couldn't risk losing face."

Shikamaru frowned at the slip in Neji's words, somehow knowing that the key very possibly lied right in those words but then he reeled himself back in. It wasn't his problem anymore so he didn't want to know.

It never was his problem in the first place.

"I see… do they know that she's alive then?"

"I'm sure Hibi and his son know, but Hinata and Hanabi don't," Neji answered.

Shikamaru was about to answer when Neji's eyes shot upwards towards a tree opposite them. The Nara tensed, wondering if danger was imminent but all he saw was a sparrow standing there, hopping around on a branch before it flew towards them. It perched itself on a boulder next to Neji as it dropped a tiny scroll into his lap before leaving.

Neji calmly opened the scroll, read it, and torched it, as if Shikamaru wasn't even there.

"Are you going to take it?" Shikamaru asked because of course he recognised the scroll for what it was.

"Do you ever say no to orders?"

It sounded more like a genuine musing than a question directed to him, but Shikamaru answered anyway.

"No."

"Well, at least that's one thing we agree on."

But they used to agree on lots of things. Can someone really change so much in such a short amount of time?

"Who are you going to kill this time?" Shikamaru asked, more out of spite than anything, but it didn't trigger the anger that he had expected.

Neji didn't answer but when Shikamaru chanced a glance at the Hyuuga, he saw a glint that unsettled him shining through the emptiness.

* * *

Hyuuga Nige ran as quickly as his legs could carry him. He knew that he had been nothing but lucky that he had managed to evade detection for so long. It was only a matter of time before they sent someone after him. But they were too late. He sniggered to himself even as he felt the distance between him and his pursuer closing. It didn't matter if he died. He had done what he had set out to do and he'd die in peace.

The shinobi dropped down in front of him and Nige was only slightly surprised that he had been overtaken when he saw the masks concealing the other's face.

ANBU.

Of course they'd sent ANBU after him.

"After all these years and they still can't bear to do the dirty work themselves," Nige commented with a scoff before he lunged into an attack.

His eyes widened when his Gentle Fist was met with the same style. They both fell back, and a critical expression took over Nige's face. A Hyuuga. A Hyuuga who was in ANBU at that.

It had to be a Branch Family member.

Striking out suddenly, Nige smirked when his hand came into contact with the porcelain mask, successfully knocking it off and revealing his pursuer's face. His satisfaction was short-lived when the ANBU agent just stood there and Nige realised that he hadn't even attempted to block the attack. The agent looked up to stare at him and Nige gasped when he saw who it was, before he burst out laughing.

"Hyuuga Neji?" he asked before giving one last chuckle. "So you joined ANBU too. Even Hiashi-sama couldn't stop that from happening, could he?"

Neji deigned to reply and held up a familiar looking booklet. Nige's eyes widened and he lunged to grab it but Neji was too fast for him and struck him from the back before he could even realise what was going on.

Nige just gave a short bark of laughter as he gathered himself. "I always knew you were a talented one. Everyone did. Neji, don't you think it's stupid to come after me when I'm on your side?"

"You're betraying the Hyuuga clan and by extension, Konoha," Neji stated, voice devoid of emotions. Nige'd be a liar if he said that it didn't unnerve him in the slightest. He was used to the cold manner in which Neji spoke and carried himself; Hiashi's own demeanour was like that, but this wasn't the usual Hyuuga coldness. "I was sent to stop you. It's as simple as that."

"The Hyuuga clan," Nige scoffed. "They made a prisoner of you and your father and all of the Branch Family. But you and father were the most sympathetic; you were never meant to be in the Branch House."

"What's done is done."

"If you believe that, why are you in ANBU?" Nige asked but he frowned as he saw the same blank expression on Neji's face. "With that booklet, others can learn some skills of the Gentle Fist without having the Byakugan. It'll make the Hyuuga clan stop being so proud of themselves."

"You're only doing this because you're bitter about Hibi threatening to cast you into the Branch House. This is but petty revenge," Neji stated and Nige's eyes turned angry.

"You're just asking for it," he said evenly and his hands came up into a familiar seal. "Just because you're ANBU doesn't mean I can't use the cursed seal." His eyes glinted with superiority and a touch of sadism. "And, by the way, the rules don't apply to me anymore."

* * *

 

Hibi paced the length of the room, annoyance thundering in his footsteps. This was taking far too long. The few selected Elders in the room glanced at one another, feeling more tensed at Hibi's mood than the actual waiting but none opted to say anything for fear of incurring the ex-Clan Head's wrath.

"You said you sent someone who was 'more than capable' of finishing the job," the Elder snapped at Ibiki. "Why is he taking so long?"

"Father, please calm down," Hiashi said. He could understand his father's anxiety but this wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

"Sir, it has only been an hour," Ibiki replied calmly as he sipped the tea provided for him, almost a mocking contrast to Hibi's anxiety. He nodded in appreciation; it was good tea and he hardly had the fortune of often tasting something of this high calibre. "The target is a Hyuuga, and of course a Hyuuga would be difficult to take down. Am I wrong?"

Hibi was about to retort when the door opened and an ANBU agent walked in with a body bag. Hiashi's eyes were fixed on the agent. He had a feeling he knew who it was, despite the covered chakra signature. The agent bowed to Ibiki and Hiashi before placing the bag on the floor. At Hibi's signal, two members of the Hyuuga Clan went forward and checked the corpse.

"It's him, Sir," one of them reported.

Hibi immediately breathed a sigh of relief and patted the ANBU agent on the shoulder.

"Good job, young man."

The agent bowed and was about to take his leave when Hiashi decided to stop him.

"Good job… Neji."

Hibi's eyes widened as he looked back and forth between Hiashi and the agent. His expression morphed into one of rage as he pointed at Neji. "Take off your mask now!"

"Tsubame, please do."

Neji did as instructed, his face a blank screen, the calm before the storm that was Hibi. The Elder's face contorted in anger and he looked like he couldn't decide who to lash out at. He gave Neji a look of contempt before rounding on Ibiki.

"How _dare_ you!"

"Sir, I only picked the best man for the mission as you requested," Ibiki replied. "Who better to combat a Hyuuga than another Hyuuga?"

"He's a _Branch_ Family member! They're not supposed to know about these things!"

"I assure you I will not say a word of this matter, unlike what I did with regards to my father's incident," Neji said and Hibi turned on him instead.

"You _blasphemous_ monster!"

Before anyone had time to react, Hibi had already activated the curse seal.

"Sir, there was an agreement! We – "

"Father, st – "

Ibiki and Hiashi, as did everyone in the room, froze when they realised that Neji didn't seem affected by the curse seal at all.

"So you've increased your threshold for pain," Hibi said mockingly and signalled for the other Elders to join in.

Hiashi opened his mouth to protest but snapped it shut as a horrified look appeared on Hibi and the Elders' faces. A cold feeling overcame him as he looked at his nephew who was staring back at him, seemingly unconcerned with everyone else around him. It was clear now that Neji hadn't been affected not because he had an insane tolerance for pain, but because the curse seal just wasn't working on him.

"Wh- how?"

"What's going on?" Hiashi asked Ibiki even though his eyes were trained on his nephew.

"I honestly have no idea," Ibiki said although it didn't sound like he particularly cared that the Hyuuga clan was currently having a crisis. "In fact, this seems like a family business. Seeing as I've completed my mission, I shall take my leave."

Neji bowed as he left and a terse silent fell over the room. Hibi fixed chilling eyes on Neji.

"Hiashi," he said, "what do you think of this matter?"

"How?" Hiashi asked simply.

"I found the key," Neji replied. "It's as simple as that."

"I will kill you, you wretched little – "

" _You_ touch him and you die!"

All eyes turned to the entrance. With a regal calm, Yogoto entered the room, her eyes hard and her expression stern. She swept past the other members of the clan and stood before Neji.

"Mother," Hiashi said and his voice was as tensed as it was tender.

"Don't call me that," she snapped. An indiscernible expression was on Hibi's face and it looked as if he had forgotten all about his previous anger. "Anyone of you have the nerve to touch my grandson and I will not spare you."

That last utterance snapped Hibi back to attention. He turned furious eyes on Neji once again.

"You- how do you know her?"

Yogoto walked over so that she was standing in between Hibi and Neji, her eyes fiercer than even his.

"Hizashi brought him to see me when he was still alive and I've been taking care of him ever since Hizashi died," Yogoto snarled. "Since obviously no one did." She took a step forward and pointed an accusing finger at Hibi. "How _dare_ you place the cursed seal on him? Wasn't Hizashi enough?"

Hibi fell a step back and when he spoke, his voice was a subdued version of the raging current it previously was. It almost seemed as if he felt guilty though his words spoke otherwise. "He was _born_ a member of the Branch Family."

"How _dare_ you do that to my grandchild," Yogoto hissed, looking as if she was ready to strike Hibi. "I haven't made you pay for what you did to my son and you went a step further and ruined the life of my grandchild!"

"You have another son and two other grandchildren!" Hibi snapped.

"I only have one son and one grandchild," Yogoto said softly but firmly as her eyes landed on Hiashi, who, for possibly the first time since he had become the Head of the Hyuuga Clan, openly displayed the raw hurt in his eyes. "One is dead and the other is all I have left. I will use my _life_ to protect him."

"Grandma, please," Neji said.

"Keep quiet, Neji."

Neji fell silent immediately, and he would have laughed at the amazed looks on the Elders' faces if the situation weren't quite so serious, and if he didn't feel so guilty that he had brought his grandmother into this, however unwittingly.

"I know what this clan is capable of," Yogoto spat. "Honour?" she scoffed. "Hear you me this, Hyuuga Hibi. You touch Neji and I'll make sure that the Hyuuga name will be ruined forever."

Yogoto met Hibi's eyes evenly and he could see the promise in them.

"Come, Neji," Yogoto said and swept out of the room, leaving an ominous silence behind her.

The two made it out of Konoha and were halfway through the forest to Moonlight Temple before Yogoto addressed her grandchild. "Are you okay, my dear?"

"I'm fine, grandma," Neji replied as his eyes softened. "How did you know? I never wanted you to find out."

"I have my ways," Yogoto said with a smirk, "don't underestimate your grandmother." The laughter in her tone died though as she gripped Neji's forearm and looked up into his eyes. "When did you get so big?"

"Grandma…"

"I won't ask and I won't pry and I won't stop you," she said softly as she patted his arm comfortingly. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen but you eventually found out, didn't you? I knew that once you found out, you'd probably take this path. That's why I didn't tell you, but maybe this was just inevitable. I just hope you don't blame – "

"How could I ever blame you?" Neji asked.

She smiled. "That's all I ask for." But her smile fell away as she let go of him and looked up at the sky. The stars shimmered gently, almost encouragingly, but all she felt from them was a silent mocking. "Be careful at the Compound. I don't know what Hibi will do but you can be sure that he will not do nothing."

"I know that."

Yogoto looked over to Neji. She knew that she should feel assured since her grandson was strong and powerful in his own right, but going against the entire Main Family wasn't the wisest thing Neji had chosen to do, especially now since it seemed that even Hiashi was annoyed. Yogoto wasn't stupid; she knew that Hiashi had done his best to protect Neji, and of course she still loved him; he's her son. But she couldn't, she just couldn't, forgive him for causing Hizashi's death.

Rationally, she knew that Hiashi didn't exactly cause Hizashi to die, but his actions did. He shouldn't have been so rash. There had been no need to kill the cloud-nin so recklessly. But Hiashi did, and Yogoto couldn't find it in herself to forgive him. Not yet anyway.

"You should get back now," Yogoto told Neji even as her heart broke a little at the thought of parting from him. She would have taken him away from the Hyuuga, from Konoha, but Hizashi had been adamant that Neji grew up as a Hyuuga, as a shinobi of Konoha.

_It'll show them they're wrong,_ Hizashi had said.

"Rest well, Grandma," Neji said before patting her shoulder and leaving.

Yogoto felt an overwhelming urge to call Neji back, to take him away and leave this place for good, but she couldn't. Neji was his own person now, and he had decided on his own path. It was such a hard, painful path, but Neji had chosen it. It was a stupid path, Yogoto was convinced, but Neji, with all his intelligence, had known all the risks, all the wrongs, and had still chosen it, so what else could Yogoto do but support him?

Her eyes glimmered with unshed tears as she stared at his back disappearing between the trees. The memory of Hizashi walking away from her the very last time flashed through her mind and she gripped her stick just that bit harder.

_Please, please, just stay safe._

* * *

 

Shikamaru muttered curses under his breath as he lugged the heavy bag of medicine along. His mother insisted that she needed this batch of materials right now (never mind that it was the dead of the night and that she'd probably already go to sleep by the time he was back) and had sent him to get it from the Nara Research Facility and there went his plans of lazing around and doing nothing. He had tried begging Asuma to tell his mother that they had training so he wouldn't be made to do such menial labour but there was a lot to be said about his mother's prowess when Asuma had escaped, not even offering any words of comfort.

_Women,_ Shikamaru thought bitterly.

The Nara sighed and hefted the bag once more as he continued down the path. Sensing someone's chakra signature, he paused, senses alert. He didn't recognise the chakra signature so it could very well be a potential threat. Closing in slowly, he calmed down when he saw the familiar white robes.

"What are you do – "

Shikamaru paused in his words when he saw the state that Neji was in. The Hyuuga was resting one palm against a trunk and his head was lowered so Shikamaru couldn't see his expression but he could hear his harsh breathing.

"Shit, Neji, what happened?" he asked as he went over, natural concern flooding him at seeing a fellow shinobi injured.

"I'm fine," Neji said. He didn't raise his head and Shikamaru was starting to become more worried.

"Were you attacked?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Well, then, are you injured?"

"No," Neji repeated, still not looking up and that was when Shikamaru realised that he wasn't looking up for a reason. Not because he couldn't but because he didn't want too.

_Wait a moment…_ Shikamaru frowned because he hadn't recognised Neji's chakra signature but that wasn't possible because he was very familiar with all of Konoha 11's signatures. His frown deepened when he realised that he still didn't recognise Neji's.

_Was it a clone?_

No, it couldn't be. If Shikamaru concentrated hard enough, he could still sense the familiar waves but there was something else there that was disrupting everything. Shikamaru didn't know what it was. He had never experienced anything like this. Did Neji receive some damage to his vital points? The answer that was most obvious slammed Shikamaru in the face. The cursed seal. Of course.

"Shit, Neji, was it the cursed seal?"

To Shikamaru's surprise, Neji laughed though the sound was bitterer than amused.

"They wish," he said darkly and that was a tone that Shikamaru had only ever heard from his father when the man came back from a particularly hard mission.

Shikamaru frowned and a part of him told himself to run, that it wasn't his fucking problem. He had decided on leaving Neji alone so he should stick to his decision. But… if it wasn't the cursed seal and Neji hadn't been attacked, then what was it?

"Neji, look at me," Shikamaru said sternly because there was no way he could figure this out if he didn't even know what was going on.

"Leave," Neji replied and the annoyance was more than clear in his voice.

"Seriously, Hyuuga," Shikamaru said and he reached out to put his hand on Neji's shoulder. The Hyuuga immediately reacted by shifting away but that made him change his position so that the moonlight shone on him and he soon found himself in Shikamaru's shadow.

"Well done, Nara," Neji said drily and Shikamaru ignored the sarcasm as he manoeuvred them so that they were face to face. What he saw made him gasp and his blood run cold.

_What the-_

Neji's eyelids were shadowed in dark grey and his eyes were bloodshot, so different from the almost colourless shade they once were. What was more worrying was that Shikamaru didn't recognise the symptoms at all.

"Fuck, Hyuuga, what did you do? Get yourself poisoned again?"

Neji's glare turned cold at the mention of his previous failures and Shikamaru felt a little victorious despite not having had the intention to rile the Hyuuga up. But soon enough, the Hyuuga schooled his expression back into its emotionless mask. The one Shikamaru hated so much.

The Nara was about to ask Neji what the hell was going on (even though he knew that the Hyuuga probably wouldn't answer him) when Neji cringed. It was just a flicker that swept across his face for a split second but the fact that he couldn't hide it meant that it was serious.

His worry distracted him and the next thing he knew, Neji had broken free of his hold and the Hyuuga had him pinned to a tree, his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder and his thumb resting on Shikamaru's collarbone dangerously. The Nara knew that Neji wasn't going to be kind to him if tried to escape and Shikamaru could only curse himself, vexed that he had been so stupid.

"If you've decided not to care, then stick to your decision," Neji said, his voice harsh and his words poisonous, for once lacking the emotionless quality. "What can you accomplish if you can't even stick to one simple resolution?"

The words hit a sore spot and Shikamaru reacted. Activating his shadows, Shikamaru forced Neji back a step and struck out. Neji blocked his fist and they stared at each other, neither able to read the other's eyes. Neji's eyes, however, had faded back to whiteness.

"Watch it," Shikamaru hissed, more angry than confused.

"Tell me I'm wrong."

And Shikamaru wanted to hit the bastard so bad, only because he was right.

Shikamaru released a long sigh. Neji was looking at him with a look that he couldn't decipher and that served to be the coal that fed his anger. He couldn't figure anything out.

"You can't figure anything out," Neji started and Shikamaru started at the words that were taken right out of his brain, "if you have two heads."

With that, the Hyuuga took his leave without sparing a glance behind. His walk was steady and he swept through the forest with his usual air of majestic calmness as if he hadn't been panting against the tree just a moment before. Shikamaru shouldn't be surprised; Neji had always been quick to recover.

Or he was just really good at pretending.

Neji's words replayed in Shikamaru's mind and it was only when he reached his home that a thought struck him.

_What about your heart then, Hyuuga?_

He didn't know what Neji thought about the whole matter of emotions. Some shinobi thought that emotions were a waste of time, a weakness, and a vital point in battle. Then there were shinobi like Naruto who of course couldn't hide his emotions to save his life. Neji might have seemed to belong to the first group at first glance due to his general impassive and cold manner but everyone was there when he almost killed Hinata and when he lashed out at Naruto in the Chuunin exams all those years ago. And when he revealed the Hyuuga's best kept secret.

Apparently, though, no one actually remembered any of that.

Neji was more than capable of emotions and clearly his emotions sometimes led him in action too. Shikamaru was quite certain that had Neji been calmer in that very battle with Naruto, he would have outwitted the blonde. Though, of course, his ego probably had to be hammered down a few inches as well.

Shikamaru shook his head roughly. What was he doing even? Neji was right. He wasn't qualified to be a shinobi if he couldn't even stick to his decisions. And he wasn't sure whether he was more annoyed at himself for not being able to do so or at Neji for being right.

He suddenly thought of the grey shadows he saw around Neji's eyes and the redness in them.

Shikamaru's eyes widened as a thought struck him and he made a quick detour from his bedroom to the library.

No way.

It was unlikely.

It couldn't be.

Scanning through the books on the shelves quickly, Shikamaru grabbed the book that he had been searching for. Flipping open the book and reading the contents on the page, he let out a gasp and dropped the book.

_Hyuuga Neji, are you out of your fucking mind?_

* * *

 

"Interesting, isn't it?"

Hiashi closed his eyes and ignored Mani. He knew that tone (or rather, it was the only tone she adopted around him now) and he wasn't going to entertain her.

"Looks like history is repeating itself."

Hiashi's eyes snapped open and he stared at his wife. "What do you mean?"

Mani let out a short laugh devoid of any amusement. "Are you really that dumb or do you just not want to see it?"

Hiashi looked away. He had pondered the possibility of it, of course, but he had dismissed it. It just wasn't possible. There was no way that Neji could have found out.

"You're not stupid but Neji isn't dumb either," Mani said lowly. "And besides, don't all these remind you of something? I'm sure I'm not the only one feeling a sense of déjà vu."

No, she wasn't. Hibi felt it too. Certainly, so did the rest of the Main Family. Hibi _definitely_ felt it. That was why he had been so restless, so quick to jump to anger nowadays.

The question was, what was Hiashi to do now? What _should_ he do?

But he already knew the answer. He was the Head of the Hyuuga clan. Before a father, before a husband, before a son, before a brother, before an _uncle,_ he was the Head of the Hyuuga clan.

Mani looked at him as if she already knew his decision from the start, but even the disappointment in them wasn't enough to make him rethink or question his decision. He was the Head. He had a responsibility to the clan and he had a duty to uphold.

His wife scoffed and shook her head.

"Hiza – "

"Stop bringing Hizashi up," Hiashi said sharply and Mani fell silent, her gaze piercing his own. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Of course," Mani said softly even as her voice was laced with venom. "This time, it actually _isn't_ about Hizashi."

Hiashi's lips thinned and he didn't offer any more words.

* * *

 

Tokuma exited the Hyuuga Compound and almost wished that he hadn't. It wasn't as if he didn't know that Neji was waiting out there for him but he had thought that he should entertain the younger Hyuuga anyway. Seeing the serious expression on Neji's face had him second-guessing his decision though.

"What did you do?"

A faint smirk crossed Neji's lips as he turned to Tokuma.

"What makes you think that I've done something?"

"Why else do you come look for me?" Tokuma retorted as he stood beside the younger one.

"Okay, you got me there," Neji conceded, "but I do actually have something important to tell you."

"And what is that?"

"You're right," Neji said and the light-hearted tone only served to make Tokuma more suspicious. "I did something and the Hyuuga Elders are probably kicking up a storm as we speak."

Tokuma stared. "What. Did. You. Do."

Neji's eyes met his and Tokuma could see the warning as well as the seriousness in them. "It's none of your business, so don't make it your business."

"What are you – "

"You, and Hoheto and Iroha for that matter, but mostly you always seem to think I need to be protected. Well, let me tell you something, I don't. Whether it's from Hibi or Hiashi or anyone else really. I can handle them myself. I don't know why you see the need to stand up for me because I'm anything but weak and I want you to know that my matters don't concern you."

Without giving Tokuma a chance to respond or even process his words, Neji turned and left. As Tokuma watched his back, he saw a shadow from his past and his heart as did his fists clenched tightly.

_Protect him, Tokuma._

Yet, even without those words, Tokuma now saw that he would have protected Neji anyway.

_You are so stupid. What Hyuuga prodigy? Acting all tough and putting up a harsh exterior. It's just too bad that I know you too well._

Neji might not have known it himself, and most people probably didn't know because the Hyuuga prodigy had always been poisonous with that mouth of his, but Tokuma knew better. While Neji's words were always poisoned darts to be dodged, the only times he said the cruellest things were when he really hated the person he was talking to (read: Hinata during the Chunin exams) or when he wanted people to stay away.

Tokuma knew that Neji didn't hate him so the problem was why did Neji want him to stay away?

_Neji, what did you do?_

* * *

"Kakashi, my dearest friend and rival, what can I do for you this youthful day?" Gai asked boisterously as he sauntered up to Kakashi, never mind that it was the dead of night.

The Hatake knew that that wide grin was going to disappear very soon and he felt almost regretful that he would be one to destroy it. But there was no way he could keep it from his – dare he say it – best friend anymore.

"I need to talk to you about Neji."

Gai paused in his endless praise of youth and turned to look at Kakashi, an immediately serious and grave expression on his face, a complete contrast to his usual energetic self. He even looked older, as if he had lost some of the youth he so cherished.

"I know that tone, Kakashi," Gai started slowly, "this better not be what I think it's about."

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi didn't dodge the punch that he knew was coming. He fell to the ground and spat out blood. Gai hadn't held back on that hit but Kakashi hadn't expected him to either. Even then, he already thought that he was getting off lightly.

Gai dragged him up roughly by his collar and snarled in his face. "And you only think to tell me now!"

"He told me not to. I shouldn't have listened to him. I'm sorry."

Gai looked like he was about to yell at Kakashi but then he pushed him away roughly. Furling his hands into fists, Kakashi could see that he was as angry with himself as he was with Kakashi, if not more.

"You know you told me that you felt like a failure when Sasuke left?" Gai asked suddenly and Kakashi again felt the guilt weighing on him heavily, made all the more worse when mixed current guilt that he was feeling.

"Yes."

"Well, now it looks like I'm no better."

Kakashi wanted to protest. At least Neji hadn't left the village, but looking at Gai's taut face and clouded eyes, he knew that nothing he said would make a difference. After all, people usually only joined ANBU when they had nothing left. In the Hyuuga Branch Family case, it was different, but Kakashi knew that one of Gai's greatest wishes was to alleviate the hatred in Neji's heart. Yet him turning to ANBU could only mean one thing.

"It's not your fault," Gai muttered and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Wha – "

"I think that I might have known. The signs were all there. The amount of solo missions that he went on was a tell-tale sign, yet I chose to turn a blind eye to it. I guess I didn't want to see it. I didn't want to admit what a failure I was."

"To be fair," Kakashi said, "once someone has made up their mind to join ANBU, there is very little other people can say to persuade them otherwise."

Kakashi would know. Kakashi had been there once and the thing was he hadn't regretted joining ANBU. Yes, he was glad that his friends were around to persuade him to quit, to show him that there was a life beyond ANBU and his past, but he also knew that despite the cruel and painful experiences he had in the Black Ops, he didn't regret a single moment. It saved him as much as it killed him, but even then, at least it made him stay alive, because he knew, _he knew_ , that had he been left alone, he probably wouldn't have made it.

And Neji… Neji was now in that situation.

The Hatake could try to explain to Gai. He could spend hours, days, weeks, months and even years trying to explain it to his friend but the other just wouldn't get it. Simple as that. Gai, as did most Jounins, always did have a prejudice against ANBU. They thought that people in ANBU weren't quite as human and they weren't wrong; humanity didn't exist in that world. But they also didn't understand that humanity wasn't all that important when one was desperately trying to find a reason to stay alive.

Gai wasn't stupid by any means. The man was smart and compassionate and kind. But he could never hope to understand why people would willingly choose to give their lives to ANBU. And ignorance could be a dangerous thing.

"I won't tell him to quit."

Kakashi's eyes widened as he looked at Gai.

"I know what you're thinking and you're right – I don't understand. And I know I won't. So I won't interfere with his decision."

Kakashi could see the reluctance in Gai's eyes but he could also see the resolution in them and he decided that that was good enough.

The ex-ANBU agent frowned as he wondered if he should tell Gai about the other thing. He thought about their situations being reversed. He'd probably not speak to Gai ever again if the other withheld this kind of information from him. Sighing, he spoke again.

"There's something else I need to tell you."

* * *

 

"Gai-sensei?" Neji asked, frowning when he saw his sensei waiting outside the Hyuuga Compound. Gai usually didn't come calling unless there was a mission or something.

"Ah, Neji, there you are." Gai paused and Neji saw the conflict in his face before it disappeared. If the lack of the Y word wasn't enough to set off ringing bells in Neji's head, the absence of the megawatt grin definitely was. He had a very bad feeling that he knew what this was about. A part of him swelled up in hatred for Kakashi because the other man had obviously went back on his promise if Gai was confronting him, and yet Neji knew that it wasn't fair to keep Gai in the dark, whatever the circumstances were. He just wished that he had the courage to be the one to tell Gai. "Let's take a walk."

They ended up at their usual training ground and Neji felt a pang of nostalgia as he wondered how long it had been since he had properly trained here with his team. Had it only been two years ago that he was a Genin?

He scoffed to himself as he thought back to that time. He had thought the world was unfair and that life had been so hard back then, but those times seemed like a breeze compared to his life now.

_Ignorant child,_ he thought. _You were so stupid._

"So, Neji, how have you been?" Gai's voice brought him back and he studied his sensei. Gai was trying to be casual but the man couldn't do casual to save his life. The question sounded so awkward that Neji would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that he, well, didn't.

"I'm fine."

"You know – "

"Gai-sensei, I know what I'm doing," Neji cut in before Gai could say anything. He didn't want to hear the disapproval, the disappointment, the sadness.

He had thought that Gai would kick up a fuss and start to persuade him to quit, to give up before it was too late but his sensei did none of those things. Gai just smiled at him and patted his head as if he were still a Genin. Neji glared at him but did nothing. The green clad man just laughed and brought his hand away with loud laughter.

"I know that. You always know what you're doing. Among my three students, you're the one that gave me the least problems, the one that I didn't have to worry about. I know now that I was wrong in not giving you the attention you deserved."

"Gai-sensei – "

"I believe you, Neji. Whatever you have to do, go do it."

"It's not your fault," Neji said immediately, knowing that he wouldn't be able to bring this topic up again once Gai walked away.

The look on Gai's face softened and Neji turned away from him to stare out at the expanse of grass before them.

"You did your best but some things just can't be helped, and the only one who can help me is me."

Gai was quiet for a long while and Neji feared that he might start on his lecture after all when a large, strong hand clasped his shoulder firmly. That single action meant more than Gai could ever express in words.

"I'll leave you now."

Those words meant so much more than they did on the surface. As Neji watched Gai walk away, he felt his resolve shake. But that wouldn't do. He'd come so far already.

"Thank you," he whispered even though Gai wouldn't hear it.

But Gai still gave him a thumbs-up from far away even though he didn't look back.

_Are you sure you aren't as stupid now as you were back then?_

* * *

 

Asuma decided that he was going to tell his students today, but he immediately knew that he couldn't when he saw the dark look on Shikamaru's face. Besides, the fact that Shikamaru was the first to arrive at the training ground was already a tell-tale sign that something was wrong.

"What?"

Shikamaru started and frowned at Asuma. "Hello to you too."

"What?" Asuma repeated as he stood beside his student.

"I… err… was wondering if you know anything about the Dark Practices."

Asuma blinked once. Twice. And then he went in front of Shikamaru and pinned him with a very, _very_ serious stare.

"Dude, what are you doing? Gross," the Nara complained as he frowned at his teacher but Asuma wasn't going to budge.

"You better not be thinking what I'm thinking."

"Huh?" And then Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he shoved Asuma away. "Please. I'm not thinking of doing it. I'm not that stupid."

"Doing what? You're stupid enough to do anything!"

Shikamaru scowled as Ino smiled at him sweetly. Chouji sniggered next to her as he munched away on his chips.

" _Hi_." Were greetings a thing of the past now?

"Hey, Shikamaru." Chouji, ever sweet.

"Whatever," Ino said as she shoved Shikamaru over so that she could stand in the shade of the tree instead. "So, what are you talking about?"

"Dark Practices," Asuma said darkly, eyeing Shikamaru.

"Dude, I told you, I'm _not –_ "

"Woah, Shikamaru, isn't that against the law or something?" Chouji interrupted.

Shikamaru turned to his best friend, exasperation on his face. "No, Chouji, I'm not – "

"No," Ino interrupted.

The three men stared at her with matching confused expression. She rolled her eyes and muttered something about 'stupid boys' under her breath.

"I'm just answering Chouji's question."

"Ohh… it's not?!"

"Yeah, it's not?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ino sighed. "Shikamaru, darling, you're really smart and all so I should be surprised that you don't know this but then again you're probably the laziest man on this earth so I guess I'm not."

"Get on with it."

"Anyway. It's not. People think it is because of the stigma attached to it, and it's only called the 'Dark Practices' because of that. The thing is that those techniques are really dangerous and might even cost people their lives but on their own, they don't actually harm anyone."

"Exactly," Asuma said as he rounded on Shikamaru, "which is why I won't have my students engaging in such practices."

"I told you," Shikamaru said slowly, "I am _not_ intending to. Trust me on this, will you?"

Asuma eyed him for a moment longer before muttering 'fine'.

"But why the sudden interest?"

Now Ino was eyeing him critically and Shikamaru once again reminded himself never to understand Ino's perceptiveness. He knew that the kunoichi could tell right away that this wasn't about him. She didn't know what it was about exactly of course but the fact that she could tell something was up anyway annoyed him.

"It's nothing. I saw it in a book by chance and I was curious, that's all."

"Since when have you been curious about such things?"

"Since this whole Akatsuki business came up."

That shut Ino up at least. It was a cheap shot, Shikamaru knew that, since everyone was suspecting that Sasuke might have something to do with the criminal organisation but it was one that would work and Shikamaru never was stingy with his options.

Ino might have dropped the matter but Shikamaru knew that Asuma was still suspicious. He'd come clean with his teacher but this wasn't his story to tell. Thankfully, knowing Asuma, the other would give him his space and not pry. The rest of practice past by peacefully and Shikamaru let out a mental sigh of relief, glad to be away from the weird atmosphere surrounding his group when Chouji blocked his path casually.

Right.

Asuma and Ino weren't the people he had to worry about.

His brain really was getting closer and closer to Kiba and Naruto's intellectual levels.

"What's wrong, Shikamaru?" Chouji's tone was more sombre than usual and Shikamaru knew that he wasn't going to be able to worm his way out of this.

"Chouji…"

"Look, I'm not going to force you to tell me if you don't want to but… but I want to help you. I know that I probably won't be able to help much but I want to anyway."

And if there wasn't anything Shikamaru hated more than his best friend talking himself down. Chouji has so much potential and could do so many things, if he would only believe in himself. Yet, he always thought of himself as more of a burden than anything. If only he knew how much Team 10 actually relied on him – their one strong rock in the raging seas.

"Chouji, don't say that," Shikamaru said sharply, hating himself just that bit more when Chouji flinched.

"I know, Shikamaru, I know I can't help – "

"You're all the help I ever need."

"Shikamaru…"

"But I can't tell you about this, Chouji – " Chouji's face fell " – because this isn't about me."

The Akimichi's eyes widened before a soft understanding overtook his features. He gave a nod and patted Shikamaru on the back encouragingly. "I understand."

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru felt the need to say anyway.

Chouji just shook his head and smiled at Shikamaru. As they parted ways, Chouji called Shikamaru's name. He looked uncertain as he looked at his best friend.

"What is it, Chouji?" Shikamaru asked gently.

"I know you say this isn't about you, Shikamaru, but…"

"But?"

"You seem really affected by it. That's all I want to say."

"I'm not," Shikamaru said, the forcefulness is his voice giving him away more than his words could ever hope to save him.

Chouji just gave him a sad, knowing smile before walking away.

* * *

 

"Hyuuga, we need to talk."

Neji's eyes flickered over to Shikamaru for a second before he turned back out to face the lake before him. This part of the forest was empty and the only noise was a symphony of nature. Sunlight streamed down and was reflected in shimmering fractals on the water surface. It was all very peaceful.

And Shikamaru had ruined it.

"I'll be glad to talk about the mission after my meditation."

"It's not about the mission."

"Then you're better off talking to your friends."

Right, so they weren't friends now.

"I want to talk about that night."

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Shikamaru seemed incapable of taking a hint at the moment.

"Nara, I must have been unclear that night: mind your own business."

"It's my business if it affects the mission."

"I thought you said this wasn't about the mission."

"Would you talk to me otherwise?"

Neji kept quiet.

"I'd set an appointment and talk to you in town and all, but… it's more private out here. I mean we wouldn't want people knowing that the great Hyuuga Neji is secretly practising the Dark Practices now, would we?"

Shikamaru had expected to be pinned to a tree by now, probably with Neji's hands around his neck, but the Hyuuga didn't move an inch. Instead, he didn't seem shocked that Shikamaru had found out.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

Neji let out a cold laugh before Shikamaru could say anything.

"Oh, Nara, your narrowed eyes and confrontational stance tell me you're taking a gamble. Alright, I know what you're talking about but _you_ don't know what you're talking about."

Shikamaru's eyes widened before he realised what was going on. Neji didn't have to hurt him; he could do that all by himself. He felt like slamming his head against the tree. Of course Neji could see him even if his back was to him; the other was a freaking Hyuuga for heaven's sake.

"You might have lost your gamble but I'll tell you the truth anyway. Yes, I am practising the Dark Practices. What of it?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth.

"You're worried my performance will be affected during the mission."

Shikamaru snapped his mouth shut. Of course that wasn't what Shikamaru was worried about, but that was the premise within which Neji was willing to engage with him on this topic so he had no choice but to agree to that. And of course the Hyuuga knew that Shikamaru couldn't say anything else.

"But there's nothing to be worried about. I'm not weak and I have everything under control."

"But – "

"What you saw that night was my first and last relapse. If you doubt me, you can take me to the Hokage for an examination."

Neji turned his head then and Shikamaru could see the warning gleam in them.

"But if it turns out I'm fine, don't blame me for filing a report against you."

Shikamaru took in Neji's straight posture and the healthy glow of his face. There wasn't a _henge_ at play, he was sure of that. Neji looked completely fine.

_He's threatening you, Shikamaru, how is he not fine?_

Neji stood up and looked at Shikamaru and there was no mistaking the condescension in those pale orbs. It took the Nara back two years ago, to a very different forest, under very different circumstances.

"A piece of advice, Nara. Your gambles would be a lot safer if you don't tell your enemies about them first."

With that, Neji left and Shikamaru felt the lowest that he ever had ever since the Sasuke Retrieval Mission.

* * *

 

"You don't trust him."

It was a statement; not a question. Ibiki looked at the man standing before his desk over the top of the file in his hands.

"Kakashi, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Hakata didn't reply but his eyes stayed hard. "You chose Neji for ANBU for a reason."

"There isn't any special reason. It's ANBU's long standing, albeit unknown, tradition to recruit talented Branch members of the Hyuuga Clan. And Neji's more than just talented."

"That's my point."

Ibiki's eyes flickered to the name on the file before back to Kakashi. Sighing, he placed the document down and circled his desk so that he stood before it and Kakashi.

"Let me ask you something."

Kakashi inclined his head.

Ibiki paced the length of the room, Kakashi watching his steps. The head of ANBU paused and stared around the windowless room before his eyes landed on the single door.

"What would a caged bird do to get out?"

Kakashi's eyes followed Ibiki's. "Find the key."

"And if there's no key to be found?"

Kakashi's eyes roamed around the room. It was a dark room with strong walls. But there was a fundamental difference between strong walls and unbreakable walls. "Destroy the cage."

"Or give up."

The sarcastic tone in Ibiki's voice prompted Kakashi to look back at him.

"And which one do you think Hyuuga Neji is?"

The ex-ANBU agent didn't reply; he didn't have to.

"It won't just be the cage he'd destroy."

The Hatake snapped his head back to Ibiki's sharply and frowned at the knowing glint in the other man's eyes.

"You're not suggesting – "

"Of course I am."

Ibiki didn't let Kakashi reply as he opened the door. He stared at Kakashi firmly in the eyes as the Jounin made to leave. "And I'm not wrong."

* * *

 

Tenten rushed over to her team, worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lee asked, immediately at his friend's side.

"Chiriku-sama is dead." The mood turned sombre at Tenten's announcement and Gai sighed as he stared out at the sky.

"Asuma must be devastated."

Neji looked up at the same sky and his mind briefly touched upon someone else before he hardened his eyes.

"Akatsuki?"

Tenten bit her lower lip before nodding once.

"So they've finally made their move, huh," Gai said. His worry was reflected in his pupils' eyes and faces.

No one noticed the glint that flashed through the pale orbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! Even though there was zero romance in this chapter. I feel like I'm losing my touch with this story. There seems to be too many things happening in this chapter but I guess editing it again and again isn't really going to help so this is the result. I hope you guys still like it!


	17. Chapter 17

Asuma was dead.

Shikamaru watched the fatal stab that took his sensei's life. He was there. He watched it happen. He _let_ it happen.

And he was never going to forgive himself for it.

"Are you going to Asuma's funeral now?" Yoshino asked as he exited the front door.

Shikamaru didn't reply, just continued walking. Yoshino was about to say something when Shikaku put a hand on her shoulder. She looked over to her husband, worry clouding her clear eyes. Shikaku just closed his eyes and shook his head before he took his wife into his arms, his eyes never leaving his son's back even as it got smaller and eventually disappeared.

Shikamaru wasn't a child anymore.

* * *

 

After Shikaku left, the cry was wrenched out of his soul and he couldn't stop it even if tried. And he did try. He had been keeping everything in after Asuma had died, because he didn't have the right to unleash his sorrow. Everyone's pitying eyes were already too much; he didn't deserve that. Couldn't everybody see that he was at fault? He was as much to blame as the bastards who took Asuma's life. He _let_ them take it.

Even Kurenai had looked at him with understanding. Yes, there was devastation in her eyes, plain as day, but when she had calmed down after her breakdown, she had attempted to _smile_ for his sake, to let him know that she understood, that he wasn't at fault, that he had tried his best. Oh, but his best wasn't enough. Never enough. He was never enough. Shikamaru had never known that a smile could be sharper than a knife, and kindness deadlier than poison.

So, he had been punishing himself, not letting himself cry. He felt that he didn't have the right to do that. He didn't have the time to indulge in his sorrow and Asuma didn't need one more person grieving for him when the entire nation was already doing that. What Asuma needed was someone to buck up and pick up the pieces that he had left behind, to piece together the puzzle that he had traded his life for.

But his father had helped him realise that he hadn't just been punishing himself. His mother was sad that she couldn't do anything to help him and his reluctance to let himself feel anything in turn makes his teammates somewhat guilty for expressing their grief openly. If Shikamaru were to blame for not saving Asuma, then what of them who hadn't made it in time?

Most of all, Shikaku had made him realise that suppressing his sorrow was just an obstacle in the way of his true goal. If he was so focused on not letting himself feel, then how could give his all in thinking up a plan?

So, Shikamaru let it all out. He didn't know that he had been holding so much inside of himself until he finally had the courage to let it all go. He didn't know when he finally stopped screaming but it must have lasted pretty long because now he could actually feel how much his throat hurt and how swollen his eyes were.

Lying there on the ground, Shikamaru once again felt how insignificant he was. How insignificant everyone was. In the grand scheme of things (whatever the fuck that was), did anyone truly matter? Was anyone indispensible? After all, even Asuma was expendable.

A sound echoed in the room and Shikamaru's eyes landed on the shogi piece that fell. And it was like suddenly everything shifted. This wasn't the time to be lying around, contemplating about things that didn't really matter. Who cared what the grand scheme of things was? Asuma's life meant _something_ and Shikamaru would be damned if he just let it go to waste like that.

Fuelled by a power that came out of nowhere, Shikamaru stacked the board onto the table and set up the pieces. His eyes blazed with a newfound determination and strength. He looked down at the pieces.

This time the one who was going to say 'checkmate' was him.

* * *

 

Shikamaru glared at the board as if it were the one messing up his pieces and thwarting his plans. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. But worst of all was the fact that he could still hear _his_ laughter ringing in his head, could still see the glee on _his_ face.

_Stop it,_ Shikamaru snarled to himself inside his head.

He had sat down with the mind-set that this was probably the most complex strategy that he had to ever conceive but facing the reality was always more aggravating and he really didn't need any distractions. There were about a few thousand moves racing through Shikamaru's mind, each one being teased apart carefully and then being eliminated if it wasn't good enough. If it wasn't perfect. He wasn't going to allow himself a single mistake. He couldn't afford any mistake. It would mean his own death or, even worse, his teammates' death.

He shifted the knight and then rolled his eyes, placing it back to its original position. Every move he made, he was cornered. It was like trying to escape a maze made out of cul-de-sacs.

Shikamaru placed his hands together, fingertips touching one another as he thought about his plan. In the black nothingness, Shikamaru envisioned the shogi board in front of him and then he thought about the pieces, how they could move, how they could kill. What to do? What to do? Shikamaru didn't know how long he spent in the darkness; he was lost in it, trying to find the perfect way out of that endless maze.

The blackness was being disturbed by something. It started blurring around the edges before being consumed. A soft fiery glow ate at it. Light burned the back of his eyelids and he suddenly saw the room encased in a soft fiery glow.

Dancing beads of light that looked like fireflies fell onto his board. The timbers fell like a light drizzle before they started decreasing in numbers and landing on his board in a systematic way. In shogi moves. Shikamaru's eyes widened.

The reflection of a flame landed onto his knight and others fell in rapid succession on different parts of the board, illuminating the moves. Shikamaru could only stare in wide-eyed awe as the same process was repeated until it was clear that those were different moves for different pieces.

There it was. The mend to the hole in his plan.

Shikamaru's eyes snapped opened and he looked down at the board before his eyes swerved around the room. Everything was quiet except for the soft murmurings of nature outside. Had he imagined the whole thing? Frowning, Shikamaru looked down at the board as the moves came back to him. He quickly traced those patterns and he felt his lips quirk up in victory.

Everything else started to fall into place easily after that. Feeling recharged, Shikamaru picked up the pieces and traced the steps given to him. Continuing from where it was left off, it only took him another ten minutes to solidify his game plan and revise it once more to make sure everything was in perfect order.

He grinned in satisfaction. This was going to work.

A twinkle from outside made him look up.

Daylight was breaking and he smirked.

Let Hidan laugh all he wanted.

Because the last one laughing would be him.

* * *

 

The room was cloaked in a think veil of silence. All eyes were on the Head of the Hyuuga where he sat at the innermost end of the Meeting Room. Hiashi had long expected Hibi to call this meeting; he was only surprised that it had taken so long. Right now, they wanted him to make a decision. It was a hard decision, one that he had spent every day of the past few weeks pondering, yet the answer still evaded him.

"Well, Hiashi?" Hibi snapped, apparently at the end of his patience. "What are we going to do with him?"

"I do not know."

"What do you mean?"

"This is an unprecedented matter, father, so forgive me if a solution doesn't come to me so easily."

Hibi bristled. He would have believed Hiashi but he knew that his son was just dragging the matter out – Hiashi didn't want to punish Neji. But Hibi knew that there was no helping that fiend now. He had crossed the line and this was a matter between Head and Branch, not Uncle and Nephew. Hibi didn't even know why Hiashi had been so soft to Neji. Even if he had felt guilty towards Hizashi, Neji and Hizashi were two different people.

_Yes, but Neji was more important to Hizashi than even his own life._

Hibi squashed that thought and stared at Hiashi.

"I have an idea."

All eyes turned to the corner of the room where Hato was standing. A cold smile was on his lips.

"What do you propose?" Hiashi asked, feeling weary but keeping it out of his voice and face.

"It is actually Hima's idea but I think it's feasible. Since this curse seal no longer works, we should just put another one on him."

A beat of silence before Hibi nodded, obviously pleased with the suggestion. It showed in his actions as much as the sardonic smile on his face.

"Exactly. Let this be a warning. The Branch can never escape their fate."

"No," Hiashi said simply and Hibi glared at him venomously.

"Why not?"

"Because that'd be too extreme and the Branch will definitely not keep quiet about this."

"We don't need to tell them!"

"And you think Neji will keep silent and go through with it?" Hiashi asked dryly. "Also, do not forget that we can no longer use the curse seal on him, so how do you propose we restrain him? Furthermore, by using the curse seal on him in the first place, we have breached our promise with ANBU and by extension, the Hokage. The fact that we haven't had an invitation from ANBU is already very gracious of them."

Hibi shook his head. "At the end of the day, you're just protecting him."

"I'm not protecting anyone. I'm protecting the balance of the family and meting out such an extreme punishment will only incur the wrath of the Branch and they might even start a revolt."

"Then we use the curse seal."

"On all of them?"

"On all of them."

The head of the clan looked out at the Elders gathered in the room and saw the hard lines of anger and more importantly, indignation on their faces. In the end, it wasn't about peace or harmony or balance. It was about pride. Their pride that had been crushed so brutally by someone whom they thought beneath them.

"Who is for Hato's suggestion?"

Hiashi stared calmly as all hands went up in the air.

* * *

 

"That's barbarous!" Tokuma said, kicking a pebble harshly. It catapulted into a tree and embedded itself in its trunk.

"What can we do?" Hoheto asked, sounding more resigned than Tokuma would have liked.

"We should tell Neji."

The two men paused and stared at Saira. After knowing that there was going to be a meeting, she had immediately contacted the two and the three of them had spied on the gathering. Ironically, for a room full of Byakugan, none of them were discovered.

Tokuma frowned. Telling Neji was the logical thing, he supposed, but the thing is that the Main Family hadn't even decide on the final punishment yet. Wait, correction – _Hiashi_ hadn't decided yet and his word was final. It didn't matter that all the Elders were all but eager to see Neji's downfall; Hiashi, at least, still seemed unwilling to do something so cruel to his nephew.

Locking away a bird that had recently found freedom. Tokuma suspected that death would have been a kinder fate.

The _tokujo_ sighed and thought about how to go about this matter when Hoheto called out Neji's name. Tokuma looked up and his eyes met Neji's.

"You heard everything?"

The younger man gave a curt nod but his expression remained blank and Tokuma couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Neji looked away.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it."

Tokuma wanted to protest because knowing the younger boy, his methods could be quite extreme. But Saira placed a hand on his shoulder and shook her head. He could see the reluctance in her eyes but knew that she was right – what could any of them do? This was matter that was bigger than themselves and them getting involved would only culminate in the whole Branch Family getting into trouble.

* * *

 

"So your answer is no."

There wasn't emotion in that voice. It was just a statement, albeit true.

Neji looked at the figure approaching him. He hadn't even detected that someone was nearby, let alone this close. But then again, he shouldn't be surprised; after all, this was Uchiha Itachi.

The Hyuuga thought that he should probably be more alert and possibly even a little scared finding himself in this situation but there was just something that told him there wouldn't be a fight tonight. Itachi said nothing further as he stopped in front of Neji. Black orbs cut into white stones and a cold smirk made its way onto the Akatsuki member's face.

"Do you know what the funny thing is?"

Itachi inclined his head in questioning.

Neji looked away, up to the moon. It was a full moon tonight, so bright and strong on its own. He didn't know why he was telling Itachi this and he didn't know why Itachi was even bothering listening to him but he wasn't going to dwell on that.

"Ask me yesterday, and my answer would have been the same. Ask me an hour ago, and I would have said yes."

"Hn."

"Aren't you going to force me?"

"What's the point?"

Neji shrugged. "I just didn't think that Akatsuki would take no for an answer."

"If you were a rogue-nin, probably not. But you're still a shinobi of Konoha and your unwillingness would invite too much trouble. Besides, you're not indispensible."

Neji thought that he should feel indignant but he knew that was the truth. He might have an inflated ego but it was natural that it'd only deflate in the presence of someone who was so much more powerful than him. He wasn't the best by a long shot.

Itachi made to leave but was stayed by Neji's voice.

"I almost wish that you had asked me a little earlier."

That caused Itachi's lips to turn up in a smirk, almost empathetic if his eyes weren't so cold. "Is that so?"

Neji smiled faintly, a wry grin, as Itachi turned back and their eyes – so similar yet so different for all the wrong reasons – met for a brief second. "Unfortunately."

* * *

 

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Lee asked. The worry had been gnawing away at him since he had heard the news. Team 10 against Akatsuki? They were insane! Sure, Kakashi had gone with them but still. It was _Akatsuki_.

"We can't do anything but hope," Tenten said, throwing kunai after kunai at the board. She wanted to help but what could she do?

Neji continued practising and didn't answer. Lee and Tenten frowned at each other. Their teammate had been more closed off recently and this behaviour wasn't new to them of course, but Neji had never been quite so… apathetic before. Sure, he didn't usually bother himself with the business of others but he at least used to bequeath them with his scorn. Besides, this was Team 10 they were talking about and they were friends.

"Neji?" Lee called.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Is there a point?"

"Well… I mean – "

"You mean no."

"But they're our friends!"

Neji stopped his movements before his eyes flicked up to the sun. Team 10 had been gone for almost 10 hours. More than half that time was probably spent on travelling but even so they must have engaged the enemy by now.

"If they've decided to confront Akatsui on their own, then they very well be prepared."

Tenten didn't like the tone Neji was taking.

"Prepared for what?"

"To win," Neji answered simply and Lee beamed but Tenten knew that he wasn't done. "Or to die."

"Neji!" Lee gasped.

Tenten just sighed because she had already knew that he was going to say that. Neji could be so – Tenten rolled her eyes – practical at times. It wasn't a bad trait by any means but that was exactly why people thought him heartless and cold. She herself didn't think so of course but then again she was one of the few who could instil actual fear in the great Hyuuga Neji.

"Tenten, what's so funny!" Lee demanded, apparently appalled that Tenten found the death of Team 10 hilarious.

Tenten rolled her eyes and smacked Lee on the head harshly. "I was laughing about something else, idiot!"

"I wonder what about," Neji said dryly and when Tenten turned to look at him, he was wearing a half-amused, half-resigned smile. And that made Tenten feel that everything was alright again. Even if she knew that it was not. As if reading that line of thought, Neji broke eye contact and looked up at the sky. "We can't help them, but Naruto can."

Lee grimaced. Mastering nature manipulation wasn't easy at all. Now Naruto didn't have Asu- a teacher, it'd be even harder. Even Kakashi had gone off with Team 10, so that left Naruto all alone.

Quietly, Neji left the training ground. Lee was still too deep in thoughts to notice but Tenten did and her brows furrowed. Sparing Lee a glance and realising that he was still in his own world, Tenten mentally apologised to him before slipping off after her best friend.

When Lee came back to himself, he found himself all alone and started feeling depressed that his friends had abandoned him so. But, with his ever youthful optimism and enthusiasm, he realised that they had probably returned home because they were too tired (never mind that Team Gai's stamina was crazy and that such little training was no more than a stroll in the park) and now he was super pumped up because the whole training area was his.

"GAI-SENSEI, I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!"

And with a youthful thumbs-up to the air, Lee began his training with renewed vigour.

* * *

 

Naruto was making a din when Neji arrived.

The grass was also green.

" _You_ don't need to rest but at least let me take five!" Yamato was saying and Neji could see the exhaustion carved into the hard lines of the older man's face.

"Shikamaru and the rest are counting on me! We don't have five minutes!"

"You little – "

"And certainly you have no time for arguing," Neji cut in smoothly as he stepped into view and made his way over to them.

"That's right, Neji, you tell him!" Naruto jerked his thumb at Yamato rudely, causing the older man to glower.

"Yamato, let me handle this."

The ANBU agent gave Neji a grateful look before he walked away, evidently pleased to not have to deal with the Uzumaki any further.

"Oi! Yamato-taicho! What do you think you are doing! Oi! Come back! You – "

"Silence."

It was a testament to how scary that single word was uttered that Naruto shut his mouth at once.

"He needs to rest and – "

"Yeah, but I need to practise, and – "

" – you practising like a blind fool is going to save no one."

Naruto clamped his mouth shut and his eyes blazed with anger. He clenched his fists at his side and was about to unleash a torrent of verbal righteousness when Neji beat him to it.

"I'm here to help."

Naruto's eyes widened and he gaped, his jaw doing its best to reach the ground.

"Don't look so happy now."

The genin immediately closed his mouth and grinned sheepishly at Neji while scratching the back of his head.

"Er, hahaha, Neji, I didn't mean that. I mean. Just. You're gonna help me. Sheesh. Didn't expect that."

Neji gave him a pointed look. "I saw."

"Anyway! So how?"

The Hyuuga was about to open his mouth to speak when Naruto shouted. "Wait! You're a wind element user too?!"

Neji's eyes fluttered shut and he prayed for patience – a situation he often found himself in when engaging with the blonde dimwit. He was willing to admit that he wasn't the most patient man around, not by any standards, but Naruto had the uncanny ability to distinguish that particular quality of his faster than the speed of light.

"No. But the theory is the same. Watch," Neji instructed before conjuring a flame in the palm of his hand before Naruto could say anything.

"Woah."

"I'm sure Asuma-sensei had already explained how to visualise wind element to you?"

Naruto's eyes glistened for a second before he gave a firm nod. The unshed tears froze over to a shining determination and for a moment Neji was taken back to almost three eyes ago when Naruto beat him. A smile tugged at his lips but he wouldn't let it show. It was good to know that some people, though they've changed, never actually really change.

"Of course the way to manipulate fire is different but maintaining them is essentially the same. What you have to do is find the core of your element and hold onto it. It's the same theory with balancing – if you have a strong core, you won't stumble. When you maintain the core of your element, it becomes easy for you to use it for long periods of time without becoming exhausted and it also becomes easy to wield and manipulate. More so than a weapon, it's a direct extension of yourself."

Neji closed his palm and the flame whisked out of existence and when he opened it, the flame appeared as if it had never been gone. And then Neji flicked his wrist such that the domed shape flame shifted and extended into a short spear. With another flick of his wrist, the flame started whirring in a circle; a mini imitation of a tornado.

Naruto stared, agape, as he watched the flame transition through the shapes. "Wha- how?"

"Exactly what I said," Neji dismissed, unwilling to re-explain the whole thing again or dumb it down to Naruto-speak. "Of course what you're trying to do is create a new technique altogether whereas what I've done is just simple shape manipulation. The point, though, is to maintain the core."

Neji paused for a moment before deciding to hell with it. "Also," his voice dropped to barely a whisper and Naruto moved closer. "They don't tell you this but if you absorb your own element, it'll more easily become a part of you and hence easier to manipulate."

Naruto frowned at him. "But, how?" He kept his voice low as well, evidently having enough sense to catch on that this wasn't exactly orthodox.

"I've shown you."

Naruto stared at him in what could have been intense concentration to the creative mind. In other words, Naruto was staring at him, clueless and confused, looking constipated.

Neji sighed and conjured up the flame again before closing his palm around it. When he opened his palm, there was nothing.

"Absorb it."

"But you made it…?"

"Yeah, but if I don't absorb it back, it'll just be released as energy into the air."

Naruto frowned as he tried very hard to comprehend what Neji was saying. The Hyuuga rolled his eyes.

"Just do it and don't breathe a word of this to anyone else or I will kill you. I'll leave you to it now."

Neji didn't wait for Naruto to respond before walking away. He could try explaining the theory behind it to the Uzumaki but it would take years at best and forever at worst for the blonde to comprehend it.

The Hyuuga allowed a small smile to grace his lips as Naruto hollered after him.

"Thank you, Neji! I won't let you down!"

And the smile fell away when he saw Tenten leaning against a tree, sharpening a kunai.

"And why would you know so much about _manipulating_ nature elements, eh?" Tenten pushed herself off the tree and her gaze was sharper than the kunai she was twirling in her hands. It was clear that she wasn't really just referring to chakra manipulation here. What she was really talking about was –

"How exactly do you know about making an element part of you?"

"Tenten – "

"Keep me in the loop, why don't you, Neji?"

Looking into his teammate's steely eyes, Neji knew that he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 

"Dark Practices," Tenten said simply, not letting Neji have the first word or the chance to derail the conversation even before it started.

"I should be surprised that you've found out so soon," Neji said dryly but Tenten didn't smirk as she usually would.

"Neji," Tenten started and her eyes clouded over with worry before she sighed, taking a sip of her tea. When she looked back at him, there was only thing she could say. "Why?"

"The cursed seal," Neji replied without missing a beat. He had already resolved himself to tell Tenten the truth if she ever asked so not getting straight to the point would just be a waste of time.

Tenten's eyes widened as she stared at Neji, obviously not comprehending anything. Not that Neji had expected her to. He had been more than surprised when he found out himself.

"Pen and paper."

The kunoichi whipped out a scroll and produced the requested items, watching as Neji drew the _yin_ _yang_ symbol. She stared at it before raising an eyebrow at him.

"That explains everything."

Neji laughed lightly. "All Hyuugas are born without the elemental affinity of _yin_ or _yang_ , which is obvious because these things are hereditary."

Tenten nodded, not really sure how the curse seal was related to elemental affinity but knowing that it was definitely relevant because that was how the Dark Practices come into play.

Neji tapped the _yang_ side of the symbol. "The curse seal."

"Huh?"

"You know how risky it is to force a element that isn't a part of your affinity into your body, right?"

Tenten nodded. Of course she knew that. It was common sense. Though there were shinobis like Kakashi who could use all five elements, they were few and far between, and they usually had the aid of a bloodline limit. The other methods were all unorthodox and hence were labelled as 'Dark Practices'.

"So, basically, when the Main Family puts the curse seal on a Branch Family member, they are forcing the _yang_ elemental chakra into their body. They then make it dormant and activate it with specific hands seals – hence, the curse seal as you know. By now, you already know that the curse seal affects the cranial nerves, right?"

Tenten nodded once, thinking it odd that she felt so unusually clam despite what she was hearing. Maybe it was because Neji was speaking in such a logical and deductive matter that it seemed more like a mission debrief than something personal.

"The _yang_ element affects the physical constitution of our bodies which is why the pain that results from the curse seal is felt physically. And since the Hyuuga is all about balance…" Neji tapped the _yin_ side of the symbol.

"The _yin_ element is the key to stopping the curse seal…" Tenten murmured in amazement.

"Balance," Neji repeated. "The answer was staring at all of us in our faces all along and we never realised it."

After all, there were paintings upon paintings of this one symbol placed all over the compound. It was supposed to work as a reminder to the Branch Family – that it was necessary they exist because of _balance_.If Neji was being cynical, he'd have thought that that was the point all along – for the Main Family to laugh at the dumb lesser members of their clan for not seeing the solution when it was placed right in front of them. It would just be another form of humiliation for them to feast upon and laugh amongst themselves, while the Branch Family remains painfully unaware.

It was like placing a key inside the cage, except the bird would never know it was the key for how deformed it was.

Tenten stared at Neji and he was glad that he could see the understanding in them. Tenten wasn't like Lee or Gai; she didn't care about rules and stigmas all that much. Of course, as a shinobi, she respected them and abided by them, but what was more important to her was her friends.

In a way, Neji thought it was odd that Lee was actually the most strait-laced out of the three of them since he had always been the outcast, the one who didn't fit in, the one who wasn't accepted and acknowledged by the society/ system. He knew for a fact that most people would put their bets on him and that never failed to amuse him because, seriously, were they not there during the Chuunin Exams three years ago? He might have changed but they couldn't have possibly thought that his hatred towards the Main Family had completely disappeared just like that. Well, but then again, he guess that outsiders didn't actually have a grasp on really went down behind the walls of the Hyuuga Compound.

But, anyway, Lee was the one who followed the rules down to the T. Neji suspected that it was because he was just trying so desperately to fit in that he moulded himself to fit whatever was expected of them. That was why he would be willing to disobey rules from the Hokage if Naruto and His Friendship said otherwise, because Naruto was the one who made him feel as if he belonged somewhere, that he had a group that he could be himself, that he could return to – Konoha 11. Yet, Neji couldn't help but wonder sometimes who the hell Lee really was. Because if the Lee he knows is just trying so desperately to blend in with the others, then is that really _Lee_?

It was an intriguing and complex question, but one that was eventually unanswerable (because who the hell hasn't been influenced by one thing or another in their lives?).

"That's why you started the Dark Practices."

Neji came back to himself at Tenten's words and he nodded.

And Tenten wanted to say more, wanted to tell Neji that the Dark Practices was still too dangerous anyway and that he was a fool for risking his life, that Gai-sensei wouldn't take this lying down, that there has to be another way… but… she knew. She knew there was no other way. If there was, someone would have found it already. And more than that, she knew just how important this was to Neji. So, she didn't say anything.

Calmly, Neji took off his headband and Tenten gasped when she saw that the curse seal was no longer there.

Clearly, she didn't have to worry about Neji's well-being here. If the curse seal was already gone, then that only meant that Neji had completely mastered the _yang_ element. It was no easy feat but Neji was good, beyond good, and he put in more effort than anyone she knew. The only reason how she had realised that Neji might have been dabbling in the Dark Practices anyway was because he kept staying back after their training sessions to practise more (though discreetly, of course, if not, Lee would never leave) and she was certain that a few of his solo missions were more training sessions than anything.

So, despite everything, despite the fact that she knew that this wasn't something that would be approved of by society or the higher-ups or whatever, she didn't care. Tenten smiled at Neji, her eyes brimming with the most happiness that she has ever felt.

"Well, that's a big 'fuck you' to the Main Family."

Neji's lips curled into a smirk.

"Exactly."

* * *

 

Of all the people that he might have bumped into, Danzo was probably the last person to cross Shikamaru's mind. But, of course, this being _Danzo_ , probably meant that the whole meeting was premeditated anyway.

"What do you want?" the words were out of his mouth before he had even heard what Danzo wanted to say.

Once upon a time, Shikamaru might have been civil, courteous even, but that was a time when Asuma was still around. It was funny, if he thought about it. Asuma hadn't even been dead that long; the man had only been gone for two weeks, yet that had felt like a lifetime ago. And now Shikamaru was a different person.

Danzo seemed to realise that too as a smirk tugged at his lip. He was trying to show that he wasn't trying to show it and the Nara didn't even know what the whole farce was for. He wasn't interested in anything the older man had to say. Besides, Asuma had always warned Shikamaru against Danzo, said that the head of Root would do anything to have Shikamaru's brains on his side.

Fat chance.

"How are you coping?" Danzo asked, playing the part of a concerned elderly.

"Fine," Shikamaru replied curtly.

"Of course, it must be painful…" Danzo trailed off, a meaningful expression on his face. "Asuma was a great shinobi and teacher."

"What do you want?" Shikamaru snarled again. He knew that showing how much Asuma's death got to him probably ranked high on the list of Dumbest Things To Do but he couldn't help it.

"I just wanted to congratulate you," Danzo said lightly, paying no heed to Shikamaru's growing annoyance, "taking down a member of the Akatsuki is no small feat, not to mention you orchestrated the whole event that ensured the downfall of two. You have the potential to do such great things."

Shikamaru strode over to Danzo, leaving but a hair's breadth between them as he spoke lowly, "listen, I'm not interested in helping you in any way. And if you really do things for Konoha's sake like you say, then just keep away from the village."

That must have hit a spot in Danzo as a dangerous glint flashed across his eyes. Shikamaru met Danzo's eyes steadily, letting the other know that he wasn't afraid, that the world could be falling apart and he still wouldn't turn to him. But, suddenly, just as quickly as the tension came, it was gone and Danzo relaxed into comfortable stance.

"Blind allegiance to the Sarutobi Clan, I see," he said wistfully but there was no real venom in his voice, "but I don't blame you, since Asuma was such a good teacher."

Shikamaru might hate the man but he could still tolerate people who showed Asuma appreciation. That was why he didn't retort but simply grunted noncommittally. Thinking that he had gotten his message across and that Danzo was done, Shikamaru made to leave.

"It's lucky not everybody is like that."

Shikamaru paused and he studied Danzo's expression. It was clear, void of any feelings, but there was something in his voice that Shikamaru couldn't quite place. It was like he knew something that Shikamaru didn't and that he knew that Shikamaru would want to know it.

It was a trap. Of course it was, but there was a reason why the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' came about. Or, well, deer, in this case.

"What are you going on and on about?"

"Just that I'm glad that your friend has more sense than you."

Shikamaru's brows furrowed. His friend? Who did he know that was related to Root? Well, there was Sai, but Sai had originally been from Root so he didn't count.

Danzo laughed as he saw the concentration on Shikamaru's face and the Nara glared at him.

"Why, my dear little friend, who do you know among your acquaintances might be displeased with Konoha?"

"No one," Shikamaru replied immediately and Danzo quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that now?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Okay, maybe that question was too vague, but who do you think might be displeased with things in Konoha? Or a _clan_ in Konoha?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened a little but steeled his features when he heard Danzo chuckle in amusement.

"Who are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you already know."

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "I don't believe you."

The older man just smiled serenely and it was such an odd expression on his face that he almost looked deformed. Without saying anything, he reached into his robes and drew out a familiar looking booklet. Shikamaru gasped and instinctively reached into his pouch. He frowned when he felt the classified Akatsuki mission booklet still there. Yet, it was undeniable that there was an exact copy in Danzo's hand. As far as Shikamaru knew, besides him, only his father, Ibiki and of course the Hokage possesd one. And of course none of them would give it to _Danzo_ of all people. So, how did a copy end up in his hands?

"No, you didn't lose yours," Danzo said breezily even though he already knew that Shikamaru had realised that. "But I wonder if you had let anyone close enough to nip it."

And just like that, Shikamaru was brought back to many nights ago in a different land. Fragments of memories came back to him and a piece of it glared at him with a mocking laugh.

" _I want to trust you."_

" _You'll regret it."_

Danzo gave one last raspy laugh before he took his leave.

* * *

 

In Shikamaru's mind, he'd be snapping at Neji 'let's talk' and dragging the Hyuuga off to somewhere secluded so that he could beat an explanation out of him. In reality, Shikamaru knew the chances of that working were as likely as his mom being gentle to him for no reason at all. In fact, Neji'd probably follow him but then beat the crap out of him and then claim that they were ambushed by enemy forces and that Shikamaru couldn't protect himself.

So, Shikamaru did what he did best. He plotted.

That was how he found himself at a private room in an inn with the Hyuuga on the pretext of discussing the upcoming Kigakure mission. He had lied and said that Shizune would be coming along to help but in the end said that she couldn't make it. He didn't know if Neji had seen through his lie but the Hyuuga hadn't just nodded so Shikamaru figured that he was safe.

"So, who do you think we should pick for the group members?" Shikamaru asked. While he did have things he wanted to clarify with Neji, they did also have real business to do and it was always easier to start with the legitimate stuff.

"Although the usual four man cell for two groups would suffice, I think that it'd be better to add an extra member to each group."

Shikamaru nodded. He had been thinking the exact same thing. The fact that this mission was an A rank already meant that danger was to be expected and since it was on such a big scale, Tsunade had decided to send two teams under Neji and Shikamaru with the former being overall in-charge. Of course eight people would usually suffice but they had to also take in the account that Tsukiakari might not be so trustworthy.

Essentially, the mission was three-fold. The first was to help Kigakure with the hostile forces. The second was embedded in the first - to find out if that was all Kigakure wanted, and then the third was the simplest but also the last to come – signing the treaty. If one and two went well, then three would proceed without a hitch, but of course the problem lied in the first two parts of the mission. Shikamaru couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong with this whole mission. It seemed that Tsukiakari was actually interested in something else.

"Well, I already know that I'm bringing Team 10," Shikamaru said and was about to end it there but then felt the need to explain, "because if we were to engage in battle, it'd be more effective with the formation."

Neji raised an eyebrow at the explanation but said nothing. "Well, of course I'd be bringing my team," he said pointedly without offering the reason why because _duh_.

"Four more people," Shikamaru said simply.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Maybe we should just up the number to 12," Neji said dryly.

Shikamaru nodded. He couldn't imagine dealing with the two people that would be left out. Though, if he had a choice, he'd probably leave Hinata and either Kiba or Shino out. It wasn't that he had no faith in their team but Neji already possessed the Byakugan and they already had enough trackers… yeah, Shikamaru would probably take Kiba since that meant Akamaru would tag along.

"Well, that settles that," Shikamaru said.

They launched into a more detailed planning of the mission but they couldn't do much since most of the details could only be attained only after they were in Kugakure because the information the village provided them with was sparse at best. This was another reason why Shikamaru found it suspicious. He knew that it wasn't unusual for villages to withhold some information since those could be quite sensitive and any other village would do the same but he just couldn't shake off the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

It was only when they were walking back that Shikamaru brought it up.

"Let's hope the missions goes smoothly, huh," Shikamaru said and he knew Neji heard the barb in it.

"Hn."

"So if you have any secret ANBU mission, please tell me beforehand so I can account for that in my strategy, unless, of course, you're planning to make use of me again and hence can't tell me."

Neji shot him a venomous glare but said nothing.

"I'll see you, Nara," he said curtly.

Neji walked ahead but turned around and gripped Shikamaru's wrist where the other had tried to tap his shoulder. The Hyuuga let go and Shikamaru shook his wrist, glaring at Neji.

"I have nothing to say to you," Neji said simply.

"Well, I do," Shikamaru snapped, wondering how the hell his plan went awry so quickly. But, then again, did any of his plans ever survive the Hyuuga?

Neji stared at him impassively but didn't make to leave.

There was a considerable amount of space between them but Shikamaru didn't bother to close it; there were no one around anyway.

"You would let your hate rule you," he hissed, the anger that he thought that he had controlled and then buried with the demon resurfacing so suddenly that it was as if it was never gone.

"Hate," Neji echoed apathetically.

"All you want is your freedom from the Head Family and ANBU has already given you the sort of freedom you desired," Shikamaru continued in a low voice but there was no mistaking the venom in his voice. "But you're still not satisfied. What else do you want? More power? God, you're never satisfied."

Neji's eyes flashed and he stepped closer to Shikamaru.

Opal sliced deeply into obsidian.

"Hate?" Neji asked, his voice a soft whisper that carried a dangerous tint. "You see hate now, do you?"

And as Shikamaru stared right into Neji's eyes, his own widened. He had seen this look in Neji's eyes before, had always assumed it to be hate, a longing for power to overcome the curse seal, and he had never once identified it for what it really was before. Because there was no way to recognise what one didn't know. But now… now, he did. After all, he had spent many times staring into the mirror and seeing that same look reflected back at him.

It was a look that spoke more than actions, that burned longer and hotter than the coals of hatred. It was a look that took over one's being until their actions were dictated by it and it alone. It was a look and a feeling that Shikamaru had become very accustomed to in the past few days and still couldn't quite distance himself from it.

Vengeance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm finally back on track? :D This is the fastest update since... forever, right? And I think I'm totally getting my momentum back. I actually really like this chapter a lot. It wrote itself and touched upon a lot of things that I wanted to talk about. In my mind, there is no doubt that Akatsuki would want Neji but knowing Neji, he wouldn't accept because he has his morals even if he is really tempted. Though, of course, in my fantasies, sometimes Neji ends up joining them anyway because that's just totally badass.
> 
> I feel so bad whenever I write Lee. I don't know why but like the crack switch is immediately turned on or something and I end up producing... that. Yeah. 
> 
> Anyways, I really do like this chapter a lot, and I hope that you guys do too! Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Take care and till next time.


	18. Chapter 18

Silence – stretched between the two, the only thing disturbing it the sharp intakes of breaths from Shikamaru. His monster in the mirror had come out to play and he didn't know how to deal with it when it wasn't contained within him.

"Against who?" Shikamaru asked, his voice even as he composed himself.

"I thought it'd be clear enough."

"That's not _right_ ," Shikamaru snarled and finally, _finally_ , he struck a chord in Neji.

The taut string broke and the arrow flew. It was so sudden. There was no quiver to indicate the unstableness of the string, no warning that the string had been stretched too thin. And that was the most dangerous part of Hyuuga Neji – you just never know when he would strike.

They Hyuuga's eyes flashed with a dark anger and he surged towards Shikamaru, like a wave crashing against the rocks, leaving a small but dangerous gap between them – the Nara was definitely in range of his attacks. His voice was soft in contrast to his rage, but all the more precarious because of it.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me you don't understand."

What could Shikamaru say to that? _Of course_ he understood. Shikamaru did understand because he had felt his own vengeance calling to him and he had followed it like a blind soldier, willing to lay down his life if the command was given. But it wasn't the same… it wasn't the same because –

" – they're not Akatsuki. They're not the bad people."

And Shikamaru felt a bit like Naruto's overwhelming sense of righteousness had taken over him when he uttered those words but, deep down, he knew that he agreed with it. Because, even though the Hyuuga Clan was cruel in relation to the Branch Family, it was a matter within their household. It was a family matter and, Shikamaru really wanted to tell Neji, _every household has its problems and yours isn't special_.

They weren't the criminals that they were sent on missions to get rid of. They weren't malicious criminals like Akatsuki or even senseless murderers like Yuji. They weren't cold-blooded killers and… and if Shikamaru really had to compare, wasn't Neji worse? After all, the Kieuses were innocent and Neji hadn't hesitated when he ended their lives.

Or, maybe, he did. Maybe. Shikamaru wouldn't know but what he did know was that the Hyuuga had gone through with it and the guilt afterwards hadn't been enough to cripple him in any way. After all, he still carried out his missions with effortless precision and he was _still_ in ANBU. In other words, he had decided that the price of killing the innocent was worth it, if he could have what he wanted, namely the Black Ops in this case.

Sure, the Main Family was cruel – Shikamaru admitted that. The curse seal was a form of imprisonment that should have stayed as a concept, if it had been allowed to be conceived in the first place. And the Nara understood the contempt, the anger of being subjugated to such a treatment but it didn't warrant revenge. As far as Shikamaru could see, even though the Branch members were treated as servants, they were still clothed and fed properly and, the curse seal aside, they weren't tortured or discriminated to the extent that they couldn't be shinobi.

Shikamaru wasn't saying that he agreed with the system; of course he'd rather there just be no division, but this was how it was and he could see where the Elders were coming from. After all, the whole point of this was to protect their Bloodline Limit and that wasn't exactly wrong. It probably couldn't be completely justified, but it wasn't completely wrong either.

Besides, Neji was, essentially, already emancipated. He had ANBU to back him up so the curse seal couldn't even be used against him anymore. So what did he want revenge for? To seek justice for the other Branch Family members? Please, Neji wasn't a bad person, but he also wouldn't go out of the way to seek redress for people he barely knew.

"The bad people?" Neji echoed mockingly and if Shikamaru had been more aware of the man in front of him rather than trying to figure him out, he would have noticed how the undercurrents of the air crackled with unrestraint anger.

"They haven't murdered anyone in cold blood," Shikamaru shot back, icy cold, and there was no doubt what he referring to.

"And you're telling me your precious Asuma-sensei had never done anything remotely close when he was a Guardian ninja?"

Shikamaru reacted. Whether it was because Neji knew that Asuma was a sore spot or because he was just defending himself was fair game but it sparked off an instinctive reflex in Shikamaru, one that had been honed and polished over and over again the last few days.

Neji's hand wrapped tightly around Shikamaru's fist before it could make contact with his face. The pure fury that powered each of their punches should have propelled both of them backwards but they stood rooted, the molten anger boiling in their eyes and through each other.

"Asuma had a proper reason," Shikamaru said coldly. "He was protecting."

"I did it for Konoha."

"On the surface."

Neji's hand gripped Shikamaru's fist tighter but the Nara didn't feel it, much less back down.

"Tell yourself that if it helps you to sleep at night," Shikamaru intoned. "But we both know that you killed them to secure a seat in ANBU."

Neji's eyes flashed with something that Shikamaru couldn't read but then it didn't matter because suddenly it all clicked.

ANBU.

Hizashi.

The Dark Practices.

Revenge.

_Root._

Shikamaru let out a scoff of disbelief.

"So that's it?" he asked, unable to keep the condescension out of his voice.

A flicker of confusion crossed Neji's eyes but it was gone in a split second. "What is?"

"Your father?" Shikamaru asked, the incredulity seeping into his voice. "So you engage in something as dangerous and stupid as the Dark Practices and also work for _Root_ just so you can get your revenge against the Main Family? What are you playing at?"

"Root?" Neji repeated apathetically.

"Danzo showed me the Akatsuki mission booklet. The only one I was stupid enough to let get close to it was you," Shikamaru said dryly, feeling the fight drain out of his body.

"And that's evidence of me working for Root?"

"Are you telling me that you didn't do it?" Shikamaru barked out an empty laugh. "Wait, God, you're not even denying your involvement."

Neji laughed, a sound colder than the North winds and more scathing than the heat in Suna. "Alright. Alright, Nara."

And then he scoffed. "I'll see you for the mission."

Shikamaru let him go. He couldn't see Neji's back anymore, not behind all those trees, and for once, he didn't care.

He threw the axe away.

* * *

Ibiki looked at the man in front of him, his hands clasped together in front of him as his elbows rested on the table.

"What is it, Hyuuga?"

"I was under the impression that the Main Family wasn't allowed to use the curse seal on me when I offered my services."

Yes, of course he knew that Neji wasn't lying since he had been there when Hibi had tried to activate the curse seal. He also knew that Neji had done something – he didn't know what but it seemed that the young shinobi had found a way to break the curse seal (and Ibiki actually saw nothing wrong with that. Seriously, you put someone in a cage and what do you expect them to do? Sit there and look pretty?). So, technically, nothing happened but that wasn't the issue here.

To tell the truth, Ibiki had been wanting to do something about this issue ever since it happened since by disrespecting the agreement, the Hyuugas were disrespecting _him_ and disregarding his authority. But, then again, the Hyuuga was a noble clan of Konoha. Of course it didn't matter because a deal is a deal and both sides should honour it, especially since this deal was procured under the Fourth Hokage.

However, there was just something that struck him as odd that the young Hyuuga was bringing this matter up. He didn't know Neji personally of course but he understood the other as a shinobi well enough to know that the Hyuuga wouldn't be bringing this up just because he thought it was unfair that Ibiki hadn't ensured that the promise was upheld.

"What's going on, Hyuuga?"

"There have been talks of a new curse seal."

Ironically, it was the lack of surprise at hearing the information that evoked the feeling inside of him. He shook his head and rapped his knuckles against the table. He might be the head of Torture and Interrogation but he had never agreed with the way the Hyuuga did things. If they wanted to protect their precious Byakugan, why not put a seal on everyone so that the Byakugan was sealed when anyone dies? Why put this (very flawed) system in place?

The older man looked into Neji's eyes. They were blank, but beneath it, Ibiki could see the soft boil of anger, dormant but so very much active at the same time. And it reminded Ibiki of exactly why he had made sure to get Neji into ANBU.

"I've got your back, Hyuuga."

"Thank you, Sir."

Long after Neji left, Ibiki stared at the place where he stood, wondering if he had done the right thing. He hadn't care about the Hyuuga Clan when he made the decision of recruiting Neji. The Hyuuga was nothing in comparison to the interests of Konoha, and Hyuuga Neji was a valuable asset. But unstable. So very unstable.

The Morino had had his eyes on this boy ever since the first Chuunin Exams he appeared in. Powerful, ambitious, clever. If his mind and heart were in the wrong places, he would very well be destructive in his own right. He had almost killed his own cousin.

Everyone seemed to have forgotten it and Ibiki could certainly see how. Hyuuga Neji had become the epitome of a rational, respectable Jounin that executed his role perfectly. He was calm and analytical. He wasn't the rash kid that he once was. He wasn't cruel and vindictive anymore. Heavens, no. Naruto had changed him. And Ibiki wasn't denying that. The Uzumaki certainly steered the Hyuuga back onto the correct path but Ibiki hadn't lived this long to remain a naïve fool who looked at the world through rose-tinted glasses.

Ah, but roses also had thorns. Yes, they could be snipped off, but Ibiki knew that they had a tendency to grow back, more stubborn and more dangerous than before.

The monster might have been laid to rest but it was still very much there.

And someone was bound to try to rouse it and make use of it.

So why not Ibiki?

Of course, Neji wasn't dumb. He wouldn't have joined just because Ibiki asked, so the older man had to sweeten the deal. But, now, he was wondering if he had made it too sweet, so sweet that it was headache inducing. Still, what was done was done and Ibiki couldn't change anything, and for the record, he didn't think that he did any wrong.

But, anyway, Ibiki knew that he had to act soon and get Neji into ANBU because time was running out. Neji had definitely become more rational and analytical. Everyone thought that it was a good thing but Ibiki knew that wasn't necessarily the case. Anyone rational and analytical wouldn't tolerate being in the Branch Family. After all, it wasn't logical. Of course, anyone would have wanted out.

And there were many ways out.

If one had the same predisposition as Hyuuga Neji.

Ibiki had seen Uchiha Itachi in Neji. Their mannerisms were similar enough to warrant suspicion, and the most important thing was that Ibiki had seen the same potential in Neji. The potential to massacre his entire family and then leave. After all, why not?

And even if Neji didn't do that (and to be fair, it was highly unlikely that he would anyway), he might have abandoned Konoha. He could have become a rogue-nin or, even worse but more than likely, he could have joined Akatsuki, and Akatsuki would definitely not mind someone of Neji's intellectual and combat level. And that was the reason why Ibiki recruited him, and Kakashi had understood in the end.

Also, there was Danzo and Root. Of course that wasn't the most ideal situation but a desperate man would do almost anything and Neji's grudge was with the Hyuuga Clan, so it didn't matter who he served as long as he got out and away.

So, really, Ibiki had no choice but to ensure that Neji remained on Konoha's side.

* * *

Pride.

Deep down, Hiashi knew that that was but a part of the reason. But it was also true that the Elders had since lost sight of what was truly important – to protect the Byakugan. But that was what a divisive, hierarchical system does to people. It makes them forget about what truly matters.

The Branch was made to protect the Main. That implied that they were indispensible. But Neji was better than them. Tokuma was better than them. Hizashi had been better than them. Many of them had been and were. So, what did that mean? Obviously, that they weren't as indispensible as they were supposed to be.

Of course, even though all the Elders had agreed with the insipid idea of activating the curse seals of all the members of the Branch Family at once, he knew that they didn't actually mean it. While it was undeniable that they liked to flaunt their power and superiority, most didn't actually use the curse seal for no reason. It was meant to be a form of punishment and for the most part, it was that way. The Elders were traditional and unbending but they weren't unreasonable. They were just trying to protect tradition too, and what wrong is there in that?

He knew, of course, that some people thought that the whole concept of the curse seal, of the division between Main and Branch was an insipid concoction thought up by an egoist who could not contend with being the same as everyone else. Hiashi acknowledged the logical deduction that led to such a conclusion.

However, such a conclusion was necessarily superficial and based on the current state of affairs. The fact is that not everyone can access the full powers of the Byakugan – Hinata was a fine example of that. But not everyone was as nice and tamed as Hinata. Jealousy breeds resentment which can sometimes be fatal. There had been too many cases in the past, albeit the distant one, where a jealous sibling killed their more talented sibling.

Also, the exact extent of the Byakugan still hasn't been reached (although they've come a long way since back then) and having the people who could potentially reach that limit dying before being able to do so was just plain unproductive and stupid.

The idea then had been to ensure the gifted ones passed down their genes while at the same time keeping the hostile jealousy at bay. It was, simply put, evolution.

But of course there had been a slight glitch in the method. After all, Neji was the strongest Hyuuga in his generation and Tokuma possessed the strongest Byakugan.

So what?

People forget that people like these two were in the minority, just like Hinata was in the minority within the Main Family. Of course there was always going to be a few exceptions. Does that mean that the system, one that had worked so far at that, change just because of a simple few? And does that mean that the system had to change every time to accommodate a new exception? And then where does it stop?

It was senseless considering breaking the system that had kept the balance so good for so long.

Hizashi…

That had been a fatal mistake as much as it had been a necessary measure.

Twins.

The Hyuuga clan had existed for centuries and somehow, by some twist of fate (or were the Gods just laughing at them?), had never had twins in the Line of Succession.

At first, it hadn't been a problem, because Hizashi was still younger than Hiashi, even if by a short, measurable time.

A minute, to be exact.

Hibi had done it for him.

When the twins were growing up, it became painfully obvious that Hiashi was by no means better than his younger brother. They were eventually matched in both skills and wit. Both had their techniques sharpened and their intelligence polished. Hiashi didn't deserve the role of Clan Head any more than Hizashi.

Younger siblings usurping their older siblings had never been heard of in the Hyuuga clan before.

The older siblings were always necessarily more naturally gifted or better than their younger siblings but things such as talent and skills could be manufactured.

Being older meant being taught more. It meant having more time to learn. Being younger meant less of everything. The younger could never be better than the older in the Main Family, especially in the Succession Line. Of course not. That, too, was balance.

But how was the Elders supposed to ensure that Hizashi didn't pick up the same skills as Hizashi?

They were the same age. They attended the same academy. They had the same lessons at the same time.

And then Hiashi lost to Hizashi in one aspect.

Compassion.

It had been a duel. A demonstration between the Main and the Branch.

Hiashi had reserved a bed in the hospital for his opponent for months. Hiashi had defeated his opponent with next to zero injuries.

It might have looked that he was just a weak-willed and perhaps even just a weak fighter, but the Elders could tell that Hizashi just hadn't wanted to inflict more pain than necessary.

Hiashi had wanted to prove that not only could he defeat his opponent, he could do it so thoroughly that no one would doubt his prowess. On the other hand, Hizashi had only wanted to reach his goal while taking the least painful way, for both him and his opponent. Not doing it didn't mean that he couldn't. He had made that clear when he paused just shy of tapping his opponent's vital spots.

It all boiled down to a difference in principles.

To Hiashi, it was power.

To Hizashi, it was compassion.

Irony manifested itself in their children.

And then it dealt Hiashi a cruel hand because for all that Hizashi was compassionate, he had never been weak.

When it came to Hinata, there was a fine line between the two values and Neji's mere presence never failed to convince others that it was weakness that shackled Hinata.

Of course, power was the most important thing in the Hyuuga clan but when both brothers possessed it equally, what then separated them?

Certainly, not their age in this case since they were both the same age.

A compassionate ruler was always better than a ruthless ruler – any idiot knew that, and the Hyuugas were no idiot.

So, Hibi had done it. He had caged his younger son so that his older son's position wouldn't be threatened.

Hiashi could still remember the hot tears of anger that had streamed down his mother's face when she found out. He still remembered the look of pure resentment she had looked at him with before leaving.

" _I am no longer you mother."_

The words today that still hurt more than anything, physical or mental, that Hiashi had experienced.

But still, nothing hurt more than his own guilt that had been haunting him more than even Hizashi's ghost.

" _Hiashi, there's only one way…"_

And then _that_ happened.

He wondered… if there was any way he could make amends… after all –

"Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi inclined his head.

"Ibiki-sama is here and he wishes to speak with you."

The Clan Leader smirked mirthlessly. He had been expecting for Ibiki's visit. He knew that the other would come; it was just a matter of time. It was also why he hadn't dealt Neji's punishment yet.

"Well, show him to the Meeting Room and I'll join shortly."

Hoheto bowed and left.

Hiashi spared a glance at the myrtle. He had been giving it water regularly but it stilled looked like it was dying.

He guessed there was no fighting nature. Sometimes, a plant just doesn't need that much water.

* * *

No one understood. Not even the other Elders.

He knew what they thought of him. Cruel. Despicable. Heartless.

Which parent in their right mind would cage their own son? Their flesh and blood?

Hibi had done it to save both his sons. But more than that, he had done it to maintain the balance of the Hyuuga Clan.

His boys were twins. They were both so talented, so witty, so suitable to be the next Clan Leader. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem but they were _twins._

Hushed warnings and whispers barely a breath against his cheek had led to his ultimate decision. The Main Family had been stirring. Some Elders had wanted to pit the two brothers against each other to determine who had the right to become the heir. It sounded noble and just, but where was the sense in making two brothers fight? For a position that brought more pain than happiness, more lonely nights and an even lonelier life.

He wouldn't wish that on either of his sons, and he had wanted to protect his younger son at least. Hizashi was his baby boy.

But, of course, Hibi wasn't dumb. Determining who was the most suitable to be Clan Leader hadn't been the Elders' true intention at all. At least, not some of them.

They were hoping that the two brothers would kill each other. Or, rather, they would make sure that happened. If Hibi had no descendants, then it was fair game for all, and who wouldn't want their son or daughter to be the Clan Head?

_Protect the Balance of the Hyuuga Clan, Hibi, my child. That is the thing that keeps us together._

His mother's words.

They had served her well as Clan Head, and all the other Clan Leaders before her.

So, Hibi had to balance things out.

Hizashi had to become part of the Branch Family.

So, with the help of those whom he trusted, they had branded his youngest child with the curse seal.

There had been no other way.

Hibi knew that a price came with every action and the penalty for this was Yogoto leaving him. He had lost his beloved wife, the only person who understood him. And she did. Right until the end. But that didn't meant that she would accept it.

_ Nothing _ _can justify caging your own son, you monster._

To be seen as a monster by the person he loved – that was the price. And that was only fair. He had hurt her immeasurably and there was no recompense to be gained from that.

Balance.

In the end, Hibi couldn't truly say that he was sorry.

* * *

The Hyuuga Clan.

Shikaku sighed. He had never liked the way that clan dealt with things. Why would he? The Hyuugas were the anti-thesis of the Naras. Strict versus relaxed. Rigid versus flexible. Dictation versus discussion. It was only logical, therefore, that even a man as open-minded as Shikaku wasn't as tolerant of them. After all, mixing oil and water required too much effort and his indolent Nara nature wasn't about to give.

The Nara sighed again, a deep sound that rattled the peaceful garden that surrounded the pavilion that he was in.

He and Hizashi used to spend their time playing shogi here when Shikaku needed some respite from his teammates and Hizashi needed to escape his life. Shikaku had been here every year on this day since that incident. Where else better to honour his friend's death?

This year's atmosphere clung to him with a sombre melancholy like humidity to his skin on a hot summer day.

Neji had joined ANBU.

Shikaku hadn't wanted that. And… neither did Hizashi. That would just be following… never mind. But what other options did the Jounin have?

The Nara laughed bitterly. He would love to see the system of the Main and Branch family disintegrate and once upon a time, long ago, he had believed it was possible. That is, if the Branch Family banded together. Because why not? They outnumbered the Main Family so there was no way all their curse seals could be activated at once.

He had been a foolish, idealistic teenager. Intelligent, of course, but lacking in experience and his worldview narrowed down onto his clan.

The shogi pieces laid out in front of him twinkled.

"Happiness evades even the most content of minds if not enjoyed in company, my dear friend," Shikaku said, toasting his sake cup into the air before tossing it back.

_Happinesss…_

* * *

" _So the system should change. I can't see the Branch Family being happy."_

_Hizashi laughed – almost manically and it was a little unnerving because Shikakau had never seen his friend this way before. The younger Hyuuga twin might have been the more relaxed of the two but the impassive Hyuuga composure was inbred and deep-seated, the seeds of it having been planted at birth._

" _And already you don't get it. The Branch_ Family _? Oh, if we were_ family _. I don't blame you for not knowing and you shouldn't blame yourself, but you're already missing the point if you think of the Branch as_ one _entity."_

_So much for his genius brain. Shikaku had no idea what Hizashi was talking about._

_The Hyuuga smirked, a playful expression on his face. An expression that would, after that very moment, become a remnant of the past._

" _Did I manage to confound the smartest man in our country?"_

" _A wise man can only know as much as his experiences limit him to."_

" _So humble."_

_Shikaku inclined his head and toasted his cup of tea to Hizashi in an act of thanking him for his, thought backward, compliment. Hizashi laughed, a rich sound that rumbled the air, as he lifted his own cup and toasted his friend; it takes two to play the part. The two friends chuckle and took a sip from their cups._

" _No, but really, point me in the right direction."_

_Hizashi placed his cup down and he casted his eyes on the distant horizon. The sun was rising and its golden hues were reflected in the Hyuuga's pale orbs. Shikaku waited patiently; he knew how much his friend enjoyed watching the sunrise. The transition from dark to light. Twilight – an ephemeral time, the only short period of time that Hizashi let himself catch his breath and forget who he was._

_It made sense then (in an ironic way) that that was the moment Hizashi found appropriate to talk about his family. Since he could find the strength to be objective._

" _Everyone thinks the Hyuuga is split into two – the Main and the Branch, but people forget that the roots the hold a tree upright are often underground and unseen."_

_Shikaku hummed as he pondered the analogy. He was slowly piecing it together._

" _Let's not talk about the Main Family; let's just focus on the Branch. Of course, the general opinion is that the Branch is oppressed and lesser than the Main. That assumption is correct, and that is usually enough to convince people that the Branch is hence a cohesive group."_

" _After all, what bands people together more than an oppressive system?"_

_The corner of Hizashi's lip tugged upward in a semblance of a smile._

" _Exactly, and that is where people stop thinking and I don't blame them – history has shown time and again how injustice can be curbed by a force only born from teamwork. Yet, history often fails to depict accurately how there are those who do not conform to that ideal."_

" _Traitors."_

" _Yes, but it'd be imprudent to label them as such. Traitors – only if the suppressed wins. Had the oppressor emerged victorious, these very same 'traitors' would be acclaimed as heroes. I digress. Let's call them traitors then. But they're only struggling to survive, and who are we to decide the right path to freedom? If a path leads to freedom, how is it then wrong? Every action is just a means to an end and an end that doesn't seem to exist breeds desperation."_

" _Not everyone has the same capacity for righteousness."_

" _Not everyone has the same capacity for courage," Hizashi corrected gently._

_Shikaku thought about this. As a shinobi, one had to constantly be prepared for the possibility of death. To shy away from death was tantamount to failing as a shinobi. But of course, not everyone had the willpower to become a shinobi in the first place._

" _There was an attempt at a coup once."_

_The Nara's eyes widened. He had never heard about this. But then again, why would he? No family hung their dirty laundry in public, especially not one as noble as the Hyuuga Clan. No, they burnt them and pretended they never existed._

" _Did it fail?" Shikaku asked although the answer had been already spelt out for him in Hizashi's melancholic expression. And then Shikaku realised his friend's intention in telling him this matter. "_ How _did it fail?"_

_The Hyuuga looked down at the game of shogi before them. Shikaku was winning as was the usual affair of things, but Hizashi could easily overturn the game in one move. Just as simply, he could put an end to this with a single move._

_A wry half-smile preceded his suicidal decision._

_Shikaku frowned down at the board._

" _Checkmate," he said before looking up at his friend. "You gave me the game."_

" _Indeed I did."_

" _You could have won if you had moved the knight instead."_

" _Indeed. Moving the pawn was stupid."_

" _And you knew that."_

" _Well, of course I did. But that pawn would have been sacrificed anyway even if I had moved the knight."_

" _The Climbing Silver always requires sacrifices." Nothing wrong with that. Life was like that. Gaining and sacrificing. Winning and losing. Good and bad. "But the result would have been a victory." In this case._

" _Yes, for the greater cause. But at the expense of pawns just like this one. Some people think it's an honour to die for a cause greater than themselves. The people who look at the greater picture realise that sacrifices are inevitable but – "_

" – _But the pawns don't want to be sacrifices. Succeed but die, or fail but stay alive."_

_Hizashi smiled. "Equal parts good, equal parts bad."_

_The Nara closed his eyes, feeling like a fool to have such naïve thoughts. He might be the smarter of the two friends, but Hizashi had seen more things than him, more things than he should have at his age. Fate dealt him a lousy hand; what else could he do but make the game last that bit longer?_

" _Promise me something, Shikaku."_

" _What?"_

" _Don't get involved with the Hyuuga politics."_

" _Why not?"_

" _Because your brain is scary and I fear for my father's and brother's lives."_

" _It's not their lives you should be worried about."_

" _Oh, but their minds are already far beyond hope for salvage."_

* * *

As a teenager, Hizashi hadn't been so pessimistic, hadn't always worn a frown as if he were born with it. As a teenager, Hizashi still had hope that things would be different, somehow, even though Shikaku was sure that deep down, he knew that it was impossible.

Shikaku had stood by and watched as Hizashi was worn down. Like a rock against which the waves had crashed against for years, Hizashi's willpower was eroded and he started losing hope and faith in everything.

And then Neji was born. And then his wife had died. That was… Shikaku didn't want to think about that too much. And then Neji had turned out to be so much more powerful than expected.

Hizashi's faith was revived, but in something different. He had always believed that Neji should have been next in line for succession. Judging from skills and talent, of course Neji was the best candidate for the job. When he had been a kid, Neji had been perfect for the role. His personality was great – he was compassionate and caring despite his intelligence.

The now Jounin probably didn't remember but Shikaku had met him once when he was younger, and it had been such a joy to be around the three year old who was way too witty and snarky for his age but yet cast such colours onto life. Two year Shikamaru had spent the whole afternoon snoozing against his father's chest.

But now… something in Neji died the day Hizashi died.

And the thing is humans weren't phoenixes; once dead, they couldn't be revived.

* * *

"What brings you here, Morino?" Hiashi asked.

Ibiki scoffed in his head. So self-important, the bunch of them.

"I believe you're aware," Ibiki said calmly. "After all, I saw how the Hyuugas failed to honour their words."

Hiashi smirked coldly. "I would mind my words if I were you."

"Pardon me, but I'm not the expert when it comes to disguising the truth," Ibiki retorted.

Hiashi hummed quietly before turning to Hibi. "What do you think of this matter, father?"

Hibi remained stubbornly silent though his eyes pooled in anger.

"Anyway, this is just a reminder," Ibiki said coolly. "I hope that it never happens again or I'll be forced to take action. And – " he looked at Hiashi though he pointedly addressed Hibi " – if the Hyuuga wants to mete out punishments beyond the curse seal, I think it best you remember that permission has to be granted from the Hokage."

It was clear what he was talking about. He tipped his head in a way that could be seen as polite or mocking and went off on his way.

The moment the door slid shut behind him, Hibi turned to Hiashi, his body trembling with barely concealed rage.

"Are you behind this?"

"You insult me, father," Hiashi said, his eyes meeting the ex-clan leader's, "not only for accusing me of this but also for thinking that I'd protect Neji more than the balance of the family."

"You have been too lenient with him these past years."

Hiashi sighed, a tired sound that didn't at all fit with the appearance of the proud Clan Leader.

"I've been an uncle to him."

Hibi scoffed. "What's the point? He's a Branch member and that is that."

"Father, you might be fine with just being an Elder. But _I_ want to be the Clan Leader, a husband, a father _and_ an uncle."

The Elder shook his head and said scathingly, "and what for?"

"To make up for not being a son and a brother."

Hibi fell silent as the weight of Hiashi's words crushed upon him, and he saw that the barb Hiashi gripped in his hands was in fact sharpened sword used to attack him. He didn't know if it was the truth in those words, or if it was the fact that no one had ever openly challenged him like this before, least of all his son, but for one, he found that he had no reply.

* * *

The leaves crunched under his feet as he moved through the graveyard, grey and melancholy in its emptiness and coldness. There was no need to keep quiet. No one was coming.

He flitted through the rows of carefully erected gravestones, every one of them the same shape and size. In death, nothing separated anyone. Was that what Hizashi had thought?

Maybe.

The only thing that Neji knew was that Hizashi had thought that dying had been out of his own free will; that he hadn't been ordered nor forced to.

Bullshit.

In that situation, did Hizashi really have a choice?

If he had said no, they would have killed him anyway; he would still die. If he had run away (at least then he would have been not submitting to his fate), they would have haunted him down and killed him; he would still die. If he had hidden, they would have found him and silenced him; he would still die.

No matter what, he would still have died.

So, did it really matter that he had been the one who had said that he wanted to die?

He had been going to anyway.

_Caged. Just caged all your life. And then you fell asleep and thought that you had flown into the skies. Couldn't you tell that it was just a dream?_

Neji's feet stopped automatically at the one he had come for and he looked down at it, his eyes glinting.

_Hyuuga Hizashi._

_Beloved son, brother and father._

"You were never loved as a son by Hibi or a brother by Hiashi," Neji spoke, his voice more biting than the cold of the winter night. "You were never a father."

The wind rustled, brushing the fallen leaves over Neji's feet.

"You let _everyone_ down," Neji continued, his voice hitching at the end. Moonlight glistened off the glassy reflections of his eyes and he drew a long, shaky breath.

"I'm going to right your wrongs."

The mirror wouldn't be broken tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think everyone noticed but there is obviously no plot in this chapter. This is more like an introspection piece about the Hyuuga Clan seen through the eyes of different people. I've always thought that the Hyuuga Clan was complex and that things were not just as they seem on the surface, so this was my attempt at analysing what goes on behind the scenes.


	19. Chapter 19

Shikamaru shuffled into the kitchen, a hand covering his yawn.

"Mornin', dad," he greeted as he took a seat opposite his father.

"That came for you last night," Shikaku said, nodding towards an envelop at the side of the table. "You came home pretty late so we didn't wake you."

It was a normal enough statement, one that didn't warrant any excess thought, but his father's tone made it clear than the he was less than pleased with his son. Shikamaru had hoped that the details of the previous night's meeting wouldn't have reached his father's ears but apparently nothing escapes the grasp of the Jounin Commander, certainly not that of his son's exploits.

Shikamaru hummed into his coffee, using his free hand to pick the letter up. He wasn't about to engage with Shikaku so early in the morning. He had a feeling that he was already going to be dealing with a handful that day, no thanks to a certain Hyuuga whom he would have to be civil to.

He almost laughed when he saw Konaha's symbol embossed on the centre of the envelope. They didn't get new missions when they were already on an existing one so this could only mean one thing. How he didn't saw this coming confounded him.

Kigakure Diplomacy Mission.

Right on track. He scanned the contents and his eyes narrowed. For some reason, the meeting time had been shifted forward by two hours and there were _certain_ members missing. He looked at the signature at the bottom and scoffed as he shook his head. Of fucking course.

"Sorry, dad, gotta go," Shikamaru stated as he pushed himself up from the chair. Shikaku hummed in acknowledgement but offered no more than that. Shikamaru gulped down the remainder of his coffee and headed for the entrance where he was ambushed by his mother.

"Good morning, mom," Shikamaru said, the uneasy expression on his mother's face making him tear his gaze away from her and onto his shoes as he toed them on. There was no way Shikaku had told her about the previous night but Yoshino was obviously troubled by something. Shikamaru had a sinking feeling that his name was somewhere in there, capitalised and underlined about three times. But he had other things to deal with now. "I have to go. Bye."

Yoshino opened her mouth to say something but was halted by Shikaku's gaze and slight shake of head. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Yoshino contorted her face into a smile just as Shikamaru looked up.

"Okay, dear. Stay safe." Yoshino tiptoed and pressed a kiss against her son's forehead, holding him for just another second that might be construed as too long if she hadn't pulled away the next second and walked into the kitchen briskly.

Shikamaru frowned after his mother. That wasn't normal. Where was her nagging and what not? Yes, he was obviously in a rush to get out of the house but that had never stopped her before. Apparently whatever it was was more serious than he had thought. "Wha – "

"Don't you have a mission to get to?"

And apparently his father also thought that it was none of his business. Perhaps, Shikamaru thought with a mild bitterness that he couldn't repress, Shikaku found him unreliable as well. Shikamaru knew exactly whose fault that was and his face darkened as he remembered exactly _why_ he was in a rush and he nodded. "Goodbye, dad."

Shikaku nodded, staying in the corridor till Shikamaru was out of his sight. He heard his wife coming and turned around, instinctively wrapping her smaller frame in his arms.

"I can't," Yoshino choked out, her voice coming out strong despite the stray tears that managed to force themselves out of her eyes. "He… I've almost lost him. _Twice_."

Shikaku closed his eyes as a wave of fresh pain hit him. A memory broke through the lid he had placed on it, a stone smashing through crystal glass. Yoshino standing at the entrance of Shikamaru's bedroom that night their son had left for Hidan. He remembered very clearly how she had turned to him, an expression of pure rage mixed with raw sorrow on her face. An expression Shikaku had only seen once when Yoshino went to seek revenge for Ayame.

That night, Shikaku had almost lost the two most important people in his life.

"I can't," Yoshino whispered, her voice monotonous as if in a trance, "not if he becomes Ayame."

Shikaku pulled away and cupped Yoshino's face gently in his hands. "He won't be her," he said slowly, pressing conviction in each word and hoping they would reach her.

When Shikaku saw the vulnerable lines on Yoshino's face threatening to crack, he leapt despite knowing that if he fell, it would be his life that he was paying with.

"I promise."

Those words soothed the worries and stress away, and for Shikaku, that was all that mattered. Yet, in that same moment, he knew that he had made the gravest mistake a shinobi could ever make.

Never promise anything, especially not something as silly as guaranteeing someone's life.

After all, in this world, lives were as easily used up as ammunition. Shinobi were as disposable and significant as the kunai they threw. Used properly and they served a purpose; used wrongly and they'll just be collateral damage.

But Shikaku already knew from the time where he had risked teaching young Shikamaru how to throw a kunai that he had risked losing his wife as well.

* * *

 

"We need to talk."

"It's only two hours earlier. Surely even someone as inclined to indolence as you are won't take issue with the new arrangement."

"That's not what I'm talking about and you know it," Shikamaru replied evenly. He threw the new booklet down in front of the Hyuuga. "Real intuitive, dropping off members. Too many people would look like we're trying to intimidate them into submission, right?"

Neji set his teacup down. "What do you want me to say to that, Nara? If you don't have the capacity to listen to logic, what use is any explanation?"

"Don't even try, Hyuuga."

Neji said nothing.

"The people you removed are all those who are close to you. Why?"

"It's just that their presence will interfere with my Root duties."

"Hyuuga," Shikamaru growled.

"Well, that's what you want to hear, isn't it?"

"What I want is the truth."

"I just gave it to you. You can either choose to believe it or your misplaced faith in the goodness of humanity."

"Well forgive me if I don't quite trust your probity."

Neji raised an eyebrow and Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me that it wasn't your Root duties that compelled you to sell me out too? It's not like you haven't done it before but this – " Shikamaru scoffed and turned his face to the side slightly " – this crosses the line."

He missed the flash of confusion that passed Neji's face. "What are you talking about?"

"Come on, Neji!" Shikamaru shouted, whirling around and throwing his hands up, black coals simmering darkly in his eyes. "Do you really think that I wouldn't know that it was you behind it?"

"Behind what?"

"Are you really going to stand there and pretend that you didn't rat me out to the Hokage?" Shikamaru snapped. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath. He continued in a softer voice, one that was biting at the same time worn down. "That you didn't tell her how I lost the Akatsuki classified files? To _Danzo_ of all people?"

"I would _never_ – "

"Why don't you save your lies for someone who actually cares?"

Neji shut the words in his mouth as he stared at the Nara. For the first time in weeks, he took a close look at Shikamaru. He noticed the lines that didn't used to be there but were now permanently eroded on his face. He noticed the cloak of weariness that hung off him and how his slouch was no longer an expression of relaxation but rather of exhaustion and how there was a constant air of alertness that surrounded him. And when he looked into Shikamaru's eyes, he saw fragmented shades of grey where there once used to be pure black, a rock that had splintered in smithereens. He took in the caution and wariness instead of the trust that shone through the cracks. And he knew even before Shikamaru whispered, "I'm done."

That moment froze and was broken by a loud bark distracted them and they turned to face Akamaru bounding up to them with Kiba close at his heels. He raised an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Exchanging friendship vows?"

"What are you doing here, Kiba?"

"Akamaru and I were just running a few laps before the mission. What's going on here?"

"A meeting that you weren't invited to," Neji said briskly.

Kiba raised an eyebrow pointedly. "Decorum and diplomacy going south, milady?"

Neji's eyes narrowed dangerously. Kiba stepped forward. Shikamaru just sighed as he came in between them.

"Kiba, just – "

"We sensed these really hostile feelings from Shikamaru. What did you do?"

Shikamaru did _not_ like the tone in Kiba's voice. He knew that the Inuzuka was only doing it to stand up for him but starting a fight with Neji before the mission even began was definitely not the way to do things. And it was only going to make his day a helluva worse. For one, he definitely was not in the mood or right state of mind to play mediator. Of course, the fact that he would make a very _objective_ judge notwithstanding.

"It's nothing, Kiba. Just a minor disagreement."

That excuse was definitely an A+.

Because it was only after the words were out of his mouth that he realised that Kiba was going to say –

"About removing my teammates from the mission?"

Kiba sounding calm was the cue to sound the alarm.

"No," Shikamaru started but paused when Kiba turned to face him, a sceptical expression on his face. He shrugged. "Well, yes, actually."

Satisfied, Kiba turned back to Neji. His eyes narrowed and turned almost a feral red as he glared at the Hyuuga.

"What? My teammates not good enough for you?"

"If you hadn't noticed, _my_ teammates were removed as well, and – " Neji added as Kiba tried to interrupt, " – they are definitely more than qualified."

Kiba growled. "And my teammates aren't?"

Technically, Neji didn't say that but Shikamaru could definitely see why Kiba took in that way. Neji's condescending tone wasn't exactly easy to deal with on a good day and this day was only taking a step in the direction of all things going to hell.

"Are you really asking?" Neji asked, and his apathetic tone was possibly harder to take in that his condescending one. Having been on the receiving end of both tones on more occasions that he bothered to count, Shikamaru guessed that he was somewhat of an expert, which was why he wasn't particularly shocked when Kiba decided to lunge. Not that the Inuzuka actually managed to do that since Shikamaru had him in his shadow bind quicker than he could move.

"Shikamaru, what the hell!" Kiba yelled as he struggled.

The Nara focused on restraining his friend. Kiba was always more of a brute force kind of guy and his stamina was definitely more than Shikamaru's. Him raging like a bull teased with a red flag was making this a lot harder than it had to be. And Neji. The Hyuuga was just standing there, looking on with a bored expression on his face, which in turn only served to fuel the oil that supplied Kiba's anger.

"You _know_ how Shino feels about being left out and how can you do this to Hinata _again_!" Kiba shouted as he continued struggling. Shikamaru could hear Akamaru growling lowly beside him and he knew that the only thing that kept the ninja dog from attacking him was the fact that he considered Shikamaru a friend. But if Kiba gave Akamaru permission, Shikamaru had no doubt that he'd be having dirt for breakfast. "She's probably one of the few people who even gives a shit about you!"

Neji scoffed and Shikamaru groaned internally. If he had thought that Naruto and Kiba going at it was bad, this took things to a whole new level because while Naruto and Kiba's mindless words sometimes hurt, Neji's calculated words were punitive and made to deal serious injury.

"Again with the feelings? And here I was, thinking that you were actually better than Naruto at _one_ thing. Apparently, your nihility is nonpareil."

There was a high chance that Kiba did not understand that last sentence but everything else was apparently more than the Inuzuka could take. Shikamaru stood no chance against the burst of chakra that Kiba expelled and he stumbled backwards as Kiba broke free of his hold.

"Kiba!" he shouted as the Inuzuka charged at Neji.

But it appeared that he was worried about the wrong thing. Within a second, Akamaru had paused in his tracks as Neji held Kiba by his shoulder, his thumb pressed dangerously against Kiba's throat.

It was only a split second but Shikamaru did _not_ miss the blood rushing into those oval pupils nor did he miss the flash of dark energy that flooded the air. And if Shikamaru did not miss it, then Kiba, for all his sharp senses, certainly did not. Shikamaru just hoped that Kiba would recognise the precarious situation he was in and kept his mouth shut.

"Your chakra smells different."

_Why? Why do I place my faith in the most insipid of things?_

"How very astounding."

"You can't fool my nose, Hyuuga."

"It's called elemental training, Inuzuka. Jounins do that." Neji's lips turned into a cold, cruel smirk. "But you wouldn't know that. You have such an abysmal chance of being promoted that even your best dreams revolve around _aspiring_ to be a Jounin."

Kiba growled moved. Or rather, he _attempted_ to move. Neji's grip was tighter than Shikamaru's shadow bind and definitely more lethal as well.

"I'd mince my words if I were you, Hyuuga," Kiba murmured lowly.

"And I'd refrain from mincing what little brain cells I have left if I were you," Neji retorted, letting go and jabbing his fingers into Kiba's shoulder blade, causing the Inuzuka to stumble back a few steps. Akamaru yelped and nosed at Kiba's back to keep him from falling.

"I'd also show some deference."

"Or what? You'll take me off the mission too?"

"I have zero qualms about doing that; you're dispensable. Step out of line again and I'll show you just how much so."

Shikamaru thought that it was quite ironic how willing and immediately he was willing to believe Neji on this. Kiba growled and made to move forward but Shikamaru placed a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. "Don't."

Neji looked at the two of them before turning around. "Don't be late."

Kiba was still panting harshly after Neji was gone. Akamaru wailed quietly and nudged at Kiba gently, calling for his partner's attention. The Inuzuka sighed and patted the dog's head.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"What?"

Kiba eyed Shikamaru suspiciously. "Come on, dude, that whole energy wave thingy. It was like Sasuke gone wild all over again."

Shikamaru laughed at the comparison and the phrasing with reference to Sasuke but that was outweighed by his amusement over the drastic shift of Kiba's lexicons when he talked to Neji as compared to when he talked to his friends.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Shikamaru replied, giving another laugh before facing Kiba, "but I don't know what you're talking about, man."

"Seriously? Hyuuga wanted to _kill_ me."

"You were playing with fire, Kiba. What did you expect?"

"I'm not kidding, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru's expression turned sombre as he looked out at the path. "I know."

Kiba frowned at his friend's reaction but said nothing more on the matter. He might not be the most sensitive or intuitive person around but he could get it when someone didn't want to talk. Unlike, say, Naruto.

"Look, Kiba, sorry, but I gotta go take care of something. See you in an hour?"

"Yeah, see you, man."

Shikamaru waved and went on his way, leaving Kiba with an unsettling feeling that something was really wrong.

* * *

 

Danzo stepped into view, a smirk on his face. The sight of the other man sickened the Nara to the bones, especially with their most recent meeting lurking at the back of his mind, always there as a constant reminder of how utterly stupid and blinded he had let himself become.

_Never again._

"Fancy you initiating a meeting, Shikamaru."

"I need to know something."

"And what can you offer me?" Danzo smiled warmly, opening his arms in a semblance of an invitation of a hug.

"My company," Shikamaru retorted sarcastically.

Danzo laughed heartily like Shikamaru was telling him a joke as he dropped his arms.

"Always so humorous. Just like Asuma. Well, I'll tell you whatever you need to know as condolences for Asuma's unfortunate early passing."

That hit Shikamaru the wrong way, like it always did. He knew that Danzo knew that mentioning Asuma would rile him up, yet his knowledge did nothing to quench his feelings. It was more than stupid and he knew it. "Yeah, you know that's kinda history so you can stop bringing it up every single time."

"It's only as historic as the pain in your heart. I'd say as far as history goes, this is a very fresh scar." Danzo's smile broadened. "But this is not why you're here. What is it?"

"Did you give a mission to Neji?"

"Mission?" The older man tilted his head in a mock show of confusion. Why he even bothered putting up a front was beyond Shikamaru.

Shikamaru tsk'ed as he crossed his arms. "Don't play dumb. You told me about him and Root."

Danzo's lips curled into a smirk. "How could I have forgotten?"

"Well, all this talk about history must have made you senile."

"Now, now, Nara, where have your manners gone?"

"Left them in the past."

Danzo gave a cold smirk. "Very well. I gave you my word but I'm not about to compromise myself. Let's just say diplomacy isn't the only reason Hyuuga is taking this trip."

"You mean to say – "

"I've revealed all I can. Maybe now you'll look forward to the future."

Meeting Shikamaru's cold stare with laughter, Danzo left. Amidst Danzo's laughing, Shikamaru heard another and he clenched his fists tightly. His fingernails bit into the soft flesh of his palm and a trail of blood slid down his knuckles, dripping onto the ground beneath him.

* * *

 

"What is it, Shikamaru?" Shizune asked tiredly. "You know how Tsunade-sama gets when she's woken up before she has to be."

"Like Naruto when he goes on a Sasuke rampage."

"Exactly."

"This is important."

"How important?"

"Let's just say it's about Root."

Shizune's eyes widened. "I'll get her immediately."

* * *

 

Tsunade eyed Shikamaru, her brows furrowed in a tight frown. Her hands were crossed over her arms and it might look like she was just annoyed at being woken up early but Shikamaru knew better.

"What is it, Nara? Not happy with our talk last night?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Do I inspire such little confidence in you, Hokage-sama?"

"With your credibility being shot down the drain like that, you don't inspire me much at all, Nara."

Shikamaru's eyes hardened but he said nothing.

"You said you came here for Root. What's the matter?" Shizune cut in hurriedly. Even Tonton kept her agreement silent as she looked back and forth between the two shinobi.

"Hyuuga might be involved with Root."

Tsunade sat up straighter and her eyes turned into a glare. "What? Do you have evidence?"

"Let's just say that Hyuuga played an integral part in putting the Akatsuki booklet in Danzo's hands."

"I hope you're not simply trying to justify your actions."

"Letting it out of my sight is my mistake and I accept full responsibility. I just want you to know what happened."

"Evidence, Nara."

"I had a verbal confirmation from Danzo himself."

"Neji wouldn't – "

"I won't be so sure about that, Hokage-sama."

All eyes turned to door as Ibiki stepped in, a grim expression on his face.

"Ibiki, explain yourself. If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who recommended Hyuuga Neji into ANBU."

"I did it for a reason. So he wouldn't take extreme measures."

Shikamaru scoffed at that and Ibiki levelled his gaze on the Nara.

"Anything you want to say, Nara?"

"I'd think ANBU was an 'extreme measure', but we probably have different standards."

"It's certainly not as extreme as joining Root or perhaps even Akatsuki."

"He would – " Shikamaru stopped himself. What Neji would and wouldn't do. Hn. Shikamaru definitely didn't know the right answer to that. Once upon a time, he had thought he did, and look where that got him.

It was Ibiki's turn to scoff. "ANBU isn't just the Black Ops; it's also an insurance against betrayal and people getting out of control."

"And he is in ANBU," Shizune pointed out.

Ibiki opened his mouth to speak but it was Tsunade who answered.

"But it might have been too late."

Ibiki nodded once, a grim expression on his face. "And if things are as how Nara described, I have reasons to believe him and I hope you do too, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she turned to Shikamaru.

"Well, Nara, this is your chance to prove yourself."

* * *

 

"I admire your nerve."

Danzo paused in his tracks and laughed breezily.

"Nice to see you too, Neji."

"Don't assume I'm ignorant of your actions."

"I believe you're referring to the little incident with our dear Shikamaru and the Hokage?"

Neji eyed him critically but said nothing.

"I just did you a favour. You should be thanking me."

"You – "

Danzo cut in with a raised voice. " – I believe it was _you –_ " his voice softened " – who told me how weak feelings make one. You were such a little child then, oh, but the hatred in your eyes still make me shiver till this day." The older man circled the Hyuuga like a vulture appreciating its prey seconds before making the kill. "Look what it did to _him._ Look what it did to _her_. Look what it did to everyone around you. Is it worth it? You have a goal, Neji, and I admire you for that. I respect you so I'm giving you my assistance. I hope you don't betray my trust; it's one of the few you have left."

Neji's eyes flickered shut.

"And good luck for your mission. I hope you find what you're looking for – " Danzo chuckled and his voice turned low " – because you've already lost everything else."

* * *

 

"Do you understand, Nara?"

Shikamaru nodded and turned to leave.

_**You'll just be manipulated all your life, you puppet. How disappointed would Asuma be?** _

The Nara closed his eyes tightly as that voiceinfiltrated his thoughts again. His hand stilled on the doorknob. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the people in the room.

"Actually, Tsunade-sama, there's something else I have to tell you."

"Well, go on."

"It's about Hyuuga."

"Again?"

"He's engaging in the Dark Practices. Just thought that you should know."

" _What?_ " Tsunade snarled and she slammed both hands onto her table and pushed herself up. She glared at Shikamaru. "And how long have you had this knowledge?"

"A while."

Tsunade sighed and she glanced at her table, a hard frown on her face. "Then I guess your mission just became more troublesome."

"Anytime."

* * *

 

"Are you sure you did the right thing, Tsunade-sama? Neji is loyal to Konaha!"

"We don't know that for sure, Shizune-san," Ibiki said strictly.

"In fact, we can't be sure about anything," Tsunade said. She closed her eyes and massaged her temples. This was probably the worst position a Hokage can ever find herself in – doubting the loyalty of her subjects. She'd hate to do it but there was no mistaking what she had to do next. She had never believed that duty coming before feelings was a prerequisite in her job but she also knew for a fact that letting her sentiments cloud her judgement was as good as proving to the Elders that she wasn't right for the job.

She knew that something had happened between Shikamaru and Neji. If they had both wanted to, they could have pretended that everything was fine and the majority would have been fooled. Heck, they could have fooled her had they just kept things professional. Their attitudes toward each other during the previous mission were more than enough for her to figure it out. But, therein lied the problem. What could have been so problematic that they'd display it in front of her? And what could possibly have compelled Shikamaru to betray Neji's trust? Well, that is, assuming Neji had revealed that little piece of information to Shikamaru in good faith.

_What would you have done, Grandfather?_

But he wasn't here.

Tsunade sighed and concentrated on the task at hand. Naruto was too unstable and he was a perfect example of letting his feelings and blind sense of loyalty cloud his judgement, if he even had any in the first place. Sakura was probably the best choice but she tended to get _too_ emotional. Tsunade would rather eat Tonton than trust Sai. Ino and Chouji didn't fit the bill for obvious reasons, as did Tenten, Lee and Hinata.

Shino or Kiba.

In every aspect, Shino seemed like the better choice. He was calm and rational. He was intelligent and responsible. But he lacked the correct attitude needed for a job like this. He was too detached, too aloof and Tsunade didn't want that. More importantly, Shino might have the appropriate mask on for this job and he might be able to fool Shikamaru but Neji would be able to see through him right away. She needed someone more… genuine.

"Shizune, I need you to summon Inuzuka Kiba right away."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"And Shizune?"

The younger shinobi paused and turned around.

"Don't let anyone know."

* * *

 

Kiba's eyes widened when he entered the room and saw the occupants that were gathered. The first thing he thought was that there must have been some sort of mistake because he knew the kind of people who got an audience like this and their names usually started and ended with a 'u'.

"Inuzuka Kiba, I have a mission for you."

The dog-nin stared blankly. That was his name all right. He was having a really hard time trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was now somehow involved in some top-secret mission.

"Inuzuka, are you listening to me?" Tsunade snapped.

Akamaru wailed and nudged Kiba's arm. The Inuzuka raised his hand instinctively and rubbed his partner behind his ear.

"A mission? For me?"

"That's what I said."

Judging from Tsunade's tone, she had more than a rough start to the morning and the sun had only just risen.

"What is it, Hokage-sama?"

"While you're on the mission in Kigakure, I want you to pay special attention to Shikamaru and Neji. Report back anything you find amiss."

Kiba was torn between the incredulity of the mission intent and the fact that somehow Tsunade expected _him_ to be the one to do it. He might not be as vocal as Naruto about loyalty and friendship, but he was an Inuzuka and loyalty was what kept their blood pumping.

"No offense, Hokage-sama, but you really think I'm capable of _spying_ on my friends and then _selling them out_?"

"I'm not asking, Inuzuka. As a shinobi of this nation, you have a duty to me as your leader. The fact that I even have to explain this is ludicrous."

"I at least have the right to know what they did. You can't expect me to just agree to this without knowing why."

"In ANBU, you simply follow orders and not question Hokage-same, your leader." Kiba turned towards the new voice and his brows went up despite the fact that he had already smelled Ibiki's presence when he had first came into the room. He had not been expecting Ibiki to speak to him. "You do this right and you have a shot at ANBU."

The frown slipped from Kiba's face as he stared as Ibiki. There was no way that he was hearing this right. Him? ANBU? Granted he had always wanted to join the Black Ops but that had been more of a pride thing and, if he was being completely honest with himself, he had never thought that he would even get the chance. After all, no one seemed to have any faith in him.

Yeah, no one ever did.

" _I have zero qualms about doing that; you're dispensable. Step out of line again and I'll show you just how much so."_

Kiba clenched his hands into fists as the words resurfaced in his mind.

" _Inuzuka Kiba will never amount to much."_

" _Kiba… I don't expect much, but at least try to stay out of trouble, will you?"_

"Inuzuka, are you listening to me?"

This was his chance, his one opportunity to show everyone what he was made of. But… Kiba bowed his head and shook it slowly, a low, gravelly laugh escaping past his lips. "What makes you even think I'm interested in ANBU?"

Ibiki smirked. "Well, it's your one chance to prove that you're actually worth it."

And man did Ibiki knew where it hurt the most. Upon hearing those words, Kiba didn't even have to consider the matter.

"I understand, Hokage-sama."

"Don't let me down."

* * *

 

Somehow Naruto had gotten wind of the luxurious mode of transport Shikamaru and Neji had taken on their previous mission to Kigakure and was now bemoaning his fate rather loudly as they moved through the forest. Since this wasn't an undercover mission, they were travelling the traditional way – by foot. It was actually faster this way since they weren't making any additional stopovers like the ship did though it still took them two days. Mission-wise, it was effective. Naruto-wise, life couldn't be more unfair.

"Just suck it up, brainless!" Kiba shouted.

"You're the brainless one, Kiba!"

"You couldn't have taken either one of them off the team instead?" Ino complained to Neji as she shook her head.

"I just did what had to be done."

Calm, collected. Neji sounded like he always did but Shikamaru couldn't shake the feeling that something was off (like it always was), but for once, he wasn't wrecking his brain trying to find an answer.

Night fell and they split up into different teams. Shikamaru was scouting the area while the others set up camp. He couldn't say that he was particularly surprised when Neji stepped into view. He felt a sense of déjà vu and already didn't like the impending conversation.

"I guess revenge does become you."

The Nara rolled his eyes, not in the mood to engage in any banter. He said that he was done and he meant that in every single sense of the word.

"Look, if this isn't about the mission, I don't want to hear it."

"It's related."

Shikamaru sighed and looked up. For the first time in months, meeting those opal eyes didn't incite any feelings out of him. He felt _nothing_ and that made him feel the best ever since Asuma died. It obviously didn't evoke a smile out of him or anything but baby steps.

"Go ahead."

"We both obviously don't trust each other at the moment but I need your word that I can at least trust you professionally."

_If you fail this mission, Nara… well, I guess that speaks for itself._

Shikamaru met Neji's eyes evenly. "I promise you, and I hope that you can do the same."

Neji shifted his eyes away. "ANBU not withstanding of course."

"Naturally. I know the rules, Hyuuga."

"Well, I guess we both have a clean slate now."

"Clean slate?" Shikamaru tried but he couldn't quite keep the derision out of his voice.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "I reported your inept in safeguarding classified files and you told the Hokage about me and the Dark Practices. I guess that's fair."

"Wait, what?"

"Surely, they must have informed you I had to undergo tests to determine whether I was fit for duty."

"No, Neji, I didn't know they were going to do that."

"What did you think was going to happen?"

Shikamaru clamped his mouth shut. He _hadn't_ thought and that was the problem.

"Of course they didn't find anything wrong with me, but I already told you that they wouldn't. Regardless, it's done and over with."

"I'm – "

"Save your apologies for people who care. From now onwards, there's only business between us."

Shikamaru let out a low, derisive laugh. "What are you talking about, Hyuuga? There has been nothing but business between us for a long time now."

"Then I guess this mission will go very well."

* * *

 

"What's wrong with you, doggy-boy?"

Kiba raised an eyebrow at Ino before pointedly looking at the stack of wood in his arm while she held nothing. "I'm carrying _everything_."

"That's not what I'm talking about," Ino said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed a few pieces of wood from him before he could protest. " _Anyway_. I was talking about earlier, with Naruto and all."

"We fight all the time. You all know it means nothing."

"Maybe, but – "

"Ino, please, Naruto's my friend. He might be thick headed and all but he's got his head in the right place and I know that I can trust him," Kiba continued before flashing her a wide smirk. "Besides, I've got something he doesn't."

"Ugh," Ino said as she threw the wood back at him. "We are _not_ dating, Inuzuka."

She stormed off, trying to sooth the frown off her face because ew, wrinkles, but the sound of Kiba's raucous laughter did the trick for her and she smiled softly. But that smile only lasted a few seconds because no matter what Kiba said, she knew that there was something off.

There was just something about the way he was arguing with Naruto earlier that day that didn't sit well with her. Their words were the same as always but she couldn't help but feel that Kiba's words had an extra edge to them that they didn't use to possess. Call it paranoia but Ino knew that her gut feeling was never wrong. After all, she was a Yamanaka _and_ a girl.

She just hoped that Kiba resolved whatever it was that he was facing before… before what? Surely, nothing was going to happen.

Well, at least Ino hoped so.

* * *

 

The leader and subjects of Kigakure were at the entrance, ready to welcome the entourage from Konoha. Tsukiakari stepped forward and gave a few customary words as she welcomed them into her village before she led them inside.

"Hooolllllyyyy, this place is preeeeettty. Don't you think so too, Sakura-chan?"

Shikamaru facepalmed and shot Shirai an apologetic glance. "Forgive his enthusiasm."

"Well, it's good to see that some of your people have life in them."

"Hey, I was plenty energetic."

"Uh-huh. Well, if you count sleeping half the day away as 'energetic', I can definitely see your point."

"I do remember defeating someone in a few rounds of shogi."

"Self-effacing as always."

"Caustic as ever."

Shirai laughed and shook her head. "It's good to see you again, Nara. As with you, Hyuuga."

Neji nodded in acknowledgement but said nothing.

"Come, let me show you to your rooms," Shirai said as she led them into the village and down the road that led to The Lodge. As soon as she was deemed out of earshot, the other two members of Team 10 cornered Shikamaru.

"What was that about?"

That was a simple enough question. Or it would have been if it wasn't Ino who voiced it, and in that suggestive tone at that. Shikamaru could hear the licentiousness in her voice more than see it in her face and he did not like it one bit. If he recalled, this was the exact tone she used just moments before that incident with Temari and he was _not_ going to be put through that again.

"Diplomacy."

"Oh wow, I didn't know we discussed business in bed now. Nor did I know that shogi was a euphemism for – "

"Yamanaka," Shikamaru said warningly.

Ino smiled at him sweetly and made a show of zipping her mouth with her fingers while Chouji showed his moral support by trying and failing not to laugh. Shikamaru shook his head at the both of them.

"Why didn't Neji take you _both_ off the mission instead?"

His teammates laughed at that before Ino stopped abruptly and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?"

"Aren't you two _co -leaders?_ Didn't you have a say in that?"

"You should be glad I didn't or you wouldn't be here," Shikamaru joked but Ino merely flicked an eyebrow upward.

"You do know that he's a Jounin and I'm a Chuunin right?"

"Yes, but – "

"Besides, it's not a big deal? It was a last minute decision on his part and I don't see the problem with that. Hinata and Shino aren't necessary since we already have Neji and Kiba, and same with Tenten and Lee since we already have Team 7. And, trust me, I really don't know if Naruto or Lee would be more hazardous in terms of contributing to the noise pollution in Kigakure so I'm on the fence for that one."

"They might just refuse to sign the treaty with us for bringing a negative externality into this place," Chouji said.

The three of them shared a good laugh over that and the matter was thankfully dropped.

The Konoha shinobi were put up at the same place Neji and Shikamaru had been they last time they were there. While the others shared their rooms in pairs, the two captains got their own rooms, much to the grumblings of Naruto and Kiba though violent slaps from the two girls got them to shut their mouths quickly.

They were to just settle in on the first day. A meeting to discuss the mission was going to be held tomorrow.

* * *

 

Neji was pulled from his meditation by the soft knock on his door. Veins flared along his temples as he opened his eyes.

Tsukiakari.

Good. Just the person he was hoping to see.

After letting her in, they sat at the table, two cups of tea steaming between them.

"I hope the room is to your liking."

"It is more than I could ask for."

"Something has changed since the last time we met."

"Pardon my ignorance but I lack the insight pertaining to the matter which you speak of."

"The Nara boy. He seems… different."

Neji casted his eyes out the open doors and into the garden. "He went through perhaps the most painful thing in life."

"Most painful?"

"Losing someone."

Tsukiakari's expression turned sombre and she looked out into the garden as well. "I know that pain acutely."

Laughing bitterly, she took a sip of her tea. "Bitter, but I think this melancholy calls for a different kind of bitterness."

Neji nodded his acquiesce and went to fetch the bottle of sake from the kitchen. After pouring them both a cup each, he watched as the leader of Kigakure drowned hers in one shot.

"It is no wonder I felt something so dark coming from him."

"I've forgotten how impressive your sensory skills are."

"So you'd thought that I wouldn't recognise the darkness coming from you?"

Neji kept quiet.

"The darkness coming from you is different. It's more… physical."

"Elemental training."

"Yin."

"Indeed."

"Your chakra is unstable, Hyuuga. How am I to trust you in battle?"

"I'm your best shot. And please do not worry on my behalf. I intend to recover quickly."

"Perhaps I can help speed that along… and perhaps you even know how. Tell me, Hyuuga, do you have a motive coming here?"

"Only to do what is best for the both of us."

"I must admit that I didn't quite expect Konoha to come to our aid so quickly. But that is one thing. What can you do for me?"

Neji's eyes flickered over to hers. "What do you want me to do?"

"Would you betray your village?"

"This conversation never happened."

Tsukiakari smiled. "That's all I needed to hear. But," she paused as she gazed at him intently as if trying to decipher his life. The smile turned slightly acerbic as her gaze attained an almost taunting light. "I want the truth, Hyuuga. Why do you need it?"

Neji looked away and let out a long, soft sigh. "I know you've heard about the Hyuuga Clan before but do you know about the Main and Branch Family split?"

"Only that people from the Main Family are allowed to become Head."

"Well, that's not all. To prevent the Branch Family from rebelling, the Main needs to control them and they do so with the use of a curse seal that can be activated with a hand seal."

"And what does this curse seal do?"

"It attacks the cranial nerves when activated and prolonged use results in death or permanent brain damage."

"A cage."

"I found the key."

"You what?"

"I found the key but…"

"But?"

"I can't do it alone."

"That's why you need it. Which means the key is elemental in nature."

Neji turned to look at her. "You understand that I'm not exactly at discretion to discuss details."

"I do, and I will help you. Come over to my room at midnight tomorrow night."

Tsukiakari stood up and made to take her leave but was stayed by Neji's voice.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Besides ensuring your health in helping me? Take it as an apology for poisoning you the last time, Hyuuga."

"Thank you."

"I'm only doing what I should do."

* * *

 

"I hope that you all had a good night's rest last night," Tsukiakari greeted warmly as she entered the room. Smiling at them, she took a seat at the head of the table.

"Good morning, Tsukiakari-sama," Neji replied. "We slept very well and I hope that you did too."

"There can only be so much peace in my mind with the looming danger," Tsukiakari said with a slight, sardonic smile.

"And that is exactly why we are here."

That was apparently Kousen's cue to step forward. "The problem that we are facing is a possible attack from 'The Warriors'. They are the few shinobi that used to belong to Kigakure but have since defected to Himogakure because they are unhappy with how the Reformation Plan has declined their statuses."

The Konoha shinobi nodded. This was the basic information that had been in their files.

"However, the bigger problem is that they have stolen something that is of great importance to Kigakure." Kousen paused and took a deep breath.

"What is this thing?" Shikamaru asked.

"It is scroll, and it is important because it is needed to activate a gem of sorts that we possess," Shirai answered, pulling up a picture and showing it to the group. On it was a white, almost transparent, stone. Outwardly, it was just a luxurious piece of jewellery. So, the question was, what was it hiding underneath all that glamour? "We call it 'The Chronical".

"And?" Naruto prompted.

"And it has great powers," Kousen replied cuttingly. "You understand that we cannot give you specific details."

"The thing is in order for it to be utilised properly, a certain set of incantations is needed and that is where the scroll comes in. The scroll is in Himogakure – "

" – and so The Warriors want The Chronical," Shikamaru finished.

Shirai nodded. "There are actually two scrolls. One is with Himogakure and the other is with us though of course The Warriors had stolen that. Although The Warriors may have defected to Himogakure, we think that they haven't actually quite earned their trust and that's why they need The Chronical to do so. However, activating The Chronical would mean certain doom for Kigakure and we cannot allow that to happen. But, this came this morning," she said as she passed a note to Neji. "They've threatened to launch an attack if we do not hand over The Chronical by noon two days from now. We cannot risk them carrying out their threat; we may be promoting ourselves as a ninja village but we are still essentially a trading one and our shinobis are nowhere on par with them."

"A lose-lose situation," Naurto whistled.

"He wants a reply by today," Tsukiakari said.

"Well, there isn't a reason to reject," Neji said.

"We'll come up with a plan," Shikamaru added.

Tsukiakari smiled at the both of them and nodded. "I look forward to working with you."

"As do we."

* * *

 

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Naruto asked the moment they stepped out of the building. "Ambush them and then beat the crap out of them so that we can get the scroll back?"

"Yes, genius, that sounds like a flawless plan," Kiba chimed in and Naruto growled at him. Before he could pounce, Sakura grabbed him by the ear, causing him to howl in pain.

"Sakura-chan!"

She let go of him but gave him a harsh smack on the head for good measures. "Behave," she snarled at him before turning to Shirai with a pleasant smile plastered on her face. "Please forgive them; they're still children."

"It's reassuring to know that we're leaving the fate of our country in the hands of children," Kousen said, regarding them with steely eyes.

"Well, at least we're not the ones _needing_ help," Kiba retorted.

Before Kiba could say anything more, Neji cut in. "We need each other equally as much. Mind your manners, Inuzuka."

"Exactly, Kiba. We're both just trying to help each other out," Shikamaru added while giving Kiba a stern look before the other could demonstrate to the shinobi of Kigakure just how diplomatic things were in Konoha.

"Well, I would love a tour of the village," Ino said cheerfully to Shirai, smiling sweetly and tilting her head. "When we arrived yesterday, my breath was totally taken away by the sight."

"That's a good idea," Shikamaru said. "I was actually thinking of going over the mission plan with Neji first, and since we already know the place, you guys can have a tour while we do that. That is – " Shikamaru turned to Shirai " – if you don't mind."

"The pleasure's all mine. Please follow me."

Shikamaru waited till Shirai and Kousen had their backs turned before grabbing Kiba's forearm gently.

"Look," he started sternly but in a soft voice so that the others didn't overhead, "whatever problems you have with Neji, leave them in Konoha. We're on a _diplomacy_ mission and that means that not only do we have to be friendly with Kigakure's shinobi but also amongst ourselves. _Think_ before you speak."

Kiba snatched his arm back harshly and glared at Shikamaru. "I know what to do and how to behave, Nara."

"Good," Shikamaru replied coolly as he took a step back. "I'd hate to think that Neji was right."

Something flashed in Kiba's eyes dangerously before he frowned and stepped back. "No. Something's not right with you, man. You're sounding like Hyuuga, not yourself."

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly before he closed them and shook his head. "You're right, Kiba. I don't know what's gotten into me. I think I didn't sleep well last night."

"It's okay. Just talk to me if you have problems, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. You should catch up with them."

Kiba nodded and patted Shikamaru on the shoulder once before sprinting off, Akamaru right by his side.

Shikamaru turned around and found Neji staring at him. When the Hyuuga realised, he looked away.

"We'll discuss the mission in your room."

Shikamaru nodded.

* * *

 

Tea between them and a shogi board off to a corner, its pieces still in disarray from Shikamaru's match with himself the previous night – the scene, and the euphonious tones of nature, brought Shikamaru back to a time much like this one. Same place, same people, yet so many things have changed. It had been this exact situation too: them sitting down and planning a mission, yet staggered syncopation now dotted the once harmonious synchronisation. Like a pianist who have strayed off from practice, thoughts and opinions jarred and clashed instead of flowing smoothly.

"Let's take a break, Nara," Neji said, pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a sigh, "you clearly aren't in the right head space for this."

"I'm not in the right head space? Did you hear yourself and what you were suggesting?"

"And how else do you suggest we play this? You said the best course of action was a distraction and what better distraction than a decoy?"

"Which may potentially risk lives."

"Whoever is not prepared to risk their lives should have stayed home in Konoha. Better yet, they should not have become a shinobi."

"It's always better not to risk a life when there is a better way."

"Is there a better way?"

"I will come up with one. And why are you so bent on the idea of a decoy anyway? A distraction, you say. For who? The enemy or you? Is Danzo in cahoots with the rebels and are you the little birdie passing a message along?"

The urge to sweep the teacups off the table shot through Neji like lightning but he contained the heat and kept it within his body. He placed his hand on the table and pushed himself up with a little more force than necessary and hid his furled fists beneath his robes as he stood up.

"We will take a break. You will apologise for stepping out of line, and we will resume this talk when you decide that you want to become civilised."

With that, Neji swept out of the room. Once out in the garden, he took a deep breath and released it shakily. He uncurled his fists and frowned when his hands wouldn't stop shaking. Taking another quivering breath, he forced stillness into his hands.

Control.

That was all he needed to keep things in check. Control over his body, control over his mind and control over his emotions.

Shikamaru was pushing him and it was only a matter of time before he started pushing back. He knew himself and what he would do. Unfortunately, Shikamaru seemed to know that as well, which warranted the question then. Was the Nara actually doing this intentionally?

_Don't be stupid. He won't jeopardise the mission, especially not when his teammates' lives are at stake._

Banishing the dumb thoughts, Neji sighed. Rationally, he knew that he couldn't quite blame Shikamaru for not trusting him. First ANBU, then Root. He had to get Shikamaru to trust him, at least in this area but how...?

Neji sighed again. Whatever. What choice was there?

The Hyuuga did not bother with a knock as he let himself into Shikamaru's room. The Nara looked up from the shogi board, a slightly contrite look on his face.

"Look, Neji, I want to apologise. You were right. I shouldn't have said those things."

"I haven't exactly been trustworthy myself so I can see why you are less than inclined to trust me."

Neji closed his eyes and lightly touched his temples with his fingertips, letting out a soft sigh. And in that moment, a jolt of familiar concern racked the Nara and the tranquil apathy that had stabilised his emotions (or lack of it) was vanquished.

_**Weak, so weak. Just like Asuma.** _

Shikamaru shut his own eyes and tried to wring that voice out. That dismembered voice that had been haunting him, following him everywhere ever since – no. The Nara snapped his eyes opened and only when he noticed those opal eyes on him that he realised that he was breathing harshly. Shikamaru stared back, waiting for the vitriolic blitzkrieg when none came.

"I need you to trust me, at least professionally, Nara," Neji started slowly and Shikamaru could see the conflicting emotions on his face but he didn't know what to make of them. He hadn't been privy to Neji's emotions for a while now so he was sure that he couldn't read the Hyuuga but the wrestle was clear on Neji's face.

_**Just another scheming manipulation.** _

"Look," Neji said, more authoritative this time, "I can assure you that I am not on any ANBU or Root mission right now. This diplomacy mission is my sole priority."

"And how can I trust you?"

"I can write you a Verity Proof," Neji said nonchalantly with a shrug.

Shikamaru stared. A Verity Proof was a written disclosure signed with the writer's blood. Falsified information meant certain death.

"You don't trust my words, Nara. What do you want me to do?"

_**Scheming. Would he really do it?** _

Shikamaru knew that deep down Neji was telling the truth, that he _had to_ trust the Hyuuga. It wasn't a scheme, wasn't another manipulation. But why was Neji being so extreme? No, Neji wasn't being extreme. Rationally, Shikamaru knew that he was the one cornering him, pushing him up against a wall. Yet, there was still a part of him that doubted.

"Do it then."

It was only a shimmer but the glass broke and in that second Shikamaru saw the shock and something else that laid beneath but what he couldn't quite figure out. He thought that Neji would lash out, say that him offering to write a Verity Proof was simply a formality. What he didn't expect was Neji taking out a scroll, black with golden threading – the designated scroll for a Verity Proof – and writing down everything he said.

_Stop him now. Stop him before it's too late, you asshole._

But he didn't, just watched as Neji finished writing. The Hyuuga flicked his eyes towards the Nara, holding his gaze steadily as he charged chakra to his fingertips and slashed it across his other palm. Blood dripped onto the parchment, dyeing it red before it glowed softly and activated the spell, sealing the agreement and then some.

Using his uncut hand, Neji rolled the scroll and tossed it at Shikamaru who caught it. He placed his palms on his folded legs and smiled coldly. "Can we start planning the mission properly now?"

Shikamaru couldn't swallow the lump in his throat so he nodded his agreement instead of voicing it.

* * *

 

"Seriously, what's gotten into you?" Ino hissed to Kiba softly as they trailed behind the rest of the group.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Kiba, drop the act. You were being super edgy back there," Ino said, huffing and crossing her arms. "It's like you were unhappy with Neji or something."

"I just don't like the way he talks to people."

"And the way you talk to people is oh-so-nice?" Ino asked, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you defending him?" Kiba snapped.

"Geez, take a chill pill, will you? I just don't understand why you're having a problem with his attitude now when he has been like this all long."

"Maybe because he cut my team."

Ino rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Kiba, really?" Ino stopped, placing a hand on her hip as she looked at the Inuzuka in disbelief. "Because he cut your team? In case you haven't noticed – " she gestured to where the rest of the Konoha shinobi were " – his team isn't here either!"

"That's his problem."

"Yeah, it is. Because he's team captain and you're not and he has the rights to choose who gets to be on this mission."

"Right, because he's so good," Kiba intoned, rolling his eyes.

"He's a _Jounin_."

"So what? And – "

" – And you need to respect him even if you don't like him," Ino cut in sharply.

"He needs to _earn_ my respect."

"Let me amend that: you need to _listen_ to him even if you don't respect him."

"Look, Hyuuga's hiding something, okay? We had a run in back in Konoha just before we left for a mission and I smelled a strange element coming from him. And I can tell that he's weaker than usual."

"Kiba, please. What could Neji possibly be doing?"

Kiba scoffed. "You know what? This is just one of your hot guys obsession moments, isn't it?"

Ino laughed shortly and shook her head. She looked the Inuzuka in the eyes and he staggered slightly at an unfamiliar tint in her eyes. "Grow up, Kiba."

* * *

 

The rest of the meeting had gone very well, at least as far as the mission was concerned. Attitude-wise, they both put on a professional façade and strictly dealt with only things that related to the situation at hand. The previous time when they were in Kigakure felt more like a dream and the memories that Neji could recall were all fuzzy and tinted pink, like they had happened in someone else's life and all he was was a spectator to it all.

But what did he expect, really? All his life, he had been bartering, trading one thing for another, and losing Shikamaru's friendship and trust was just another item on his list. As long as he got what he wanted in the end, what did anything else matter? It was just another thing that he had to live with.

A knock on the door came, a welcomed distraction from his thoughts.

Neji opened it. Tsukiakari smiled at him. "Ready?"

"More than," Neji replied.

"Well, follow me."

The leader of Kigakure led him back to the main administrative area of The Lodge and down one of the many bamboo-framed paths. The end of this path reached a sizeable wooden door that opened to reveal a large and somewhat quintessential residence. A stone path led into the area and it branched into many two different. One led over a lake and another to stone steps. They climbed the steps and reached a fork – more steps on the left and a red bridge on the right. Tsukiakari took Neji up the stairs and into a house that was obviously where she lived.

The place was neatly furnished but not overly extravagant, almost like how the Hyuuga estate was. Tsukiakari did not pause in the living room. Instead, she carried on walking to the back of the house and led Neji out into the garden and then through it to a wall that crawled with vines. Tsukiakari formed a seal and muttered a few words and the vines slithered away to reveal a boulder which the leader of Kigakure moved with another hand seal.

They stepped through the gateway and found a large bath that was surrounded by stones. The still pellucid water twinkled under the shine of the celestial objects, a blanket that held everything in it.

The Pool of Reliquum.

Tsukiakari turned to Neji, an indiscernible expression on her face. "Well, here it is. I assume you know what to?"

Neji nodded. "Tsukiakari-sama, I really appreciate this."

Her lips curved into a smile. "You can express your thanks by aiding me, Hyuuga."

"I assure you that I will do my best."

Tsukiakari nodded once and said, "I'll be back in about an hour," before leaving Neji.

Neji waited for a few seconds after the sound of the closing boulder faded before dropping the façade that he had kept up for days now. He gripped the nearest rock for support and panted harshly. The past few days had been nothing short of torturous for his body. What Shikamaru had seen that night he had accidentally crossed paths with the Hyuuga wasn't a one-off occurrence that the Nara had stumbled across by chance like Neji had him believe. Neji, of course, was a master at tolerating pain and acting as if nothing was wrong but the tests that the Hokage had administered on him and the journey to Kigakure had exacerbated the side effects of the Dark Practices and it had taken him every last ounce of energy and concentration to pretend that everything was fine.

Neji covered his mouth as he hacked out a cough. A viscous red, almost black, liquid marred his palm and he wiped it away on his robe where it was already bloodied from the injury on his palm.

The Hyuuga stripped himself off his robes and let them fall to the ground as he made his way into the bath. Once he had gotten the excess yin out of his body, the elements in his body would be balanced out. The only problem was that this was only a temporary solution and he would have to eventually come back to the Pool of Reliquum, especially if he continued practicing the Dark Practice which he would have to if he wanted to keep the curse seal dead which he obviously wanted. It was the reason why he was even here in the first place. He had to think of a more permanent solution but that was a task he would have to ponder over later.

Right now, he sat himself in the middle of the bath and focused on drawing the yin energy out. It proved more challenging than he had initially thought it would be but then again his body was a wreck. Most people probably would have fainted a day ago. An ironic smile twisted onto his face; he guessed that he had the Main Family to thank for that.

The smile was wrought into a grimace as red hot pain shot through his body, the inflammation concentrating itself in, predictably, his heart and head. It felt like a thousand needles were being hammered into his skull and the more he tried to draw the yin out, the more it resisted, drilling those nails further in. Ideally, someone would be there to help him by pushing the yang energy into his body in order to counter the force the yin was exerting on his body, but alas he was alone. Then again, he had always been alone so this was hardly going to be the impediment that laid in his way.

He pushed through the pain like he always did. It didn't matter that it felt like his head was exploding, the pressure within it fighting to escape. It didn't matter that his heart felt like it was being shoved through a shredder over and over again. It didn't matter that his body was literally shaking with the effort of not trying to collapse under itself. He was Hyuuga Neji and he was going to do whatever it took to get through this.

_The only one who will always be there for you is you yourself, my dear._

A voice, so distant and distorted that he couldn't recognise it but the familiarity of those words, harsh albeit they were, as if whispered to him in a soft caress comforted him and gave him the strength to push on.

Black energy whirled into a small globe between his palms and he released it into the water that absorbed it away from him. Dizziness clouded his brain but he dispelled it with sheer command and repeated the action once more, twice more until he lost count. When he finally opened his eyes, a glance at the moon told him that he had been in there for three hours.

He glanced to the side and saw Tsukiakari sitting upon one of the rocks that surrounded a pool. She was dressed more simply, just in a dark green dress. It wasn't her presence that unsettled Neji; it was the look on her face. She was gazing at him almost tenderly, a mix of disbelief and _pain_ on her face.

"Tsukiakari-sama," he said.

She shook her head slowly, her hair swaying back and forth lightly as her expression smoothed out. "What could have compelled you to do this to yourself, my dear?"

"It's nothing serious," Neji said calmly.

"The water is all black," Tsukiakari stated. "The Pool of Reliquum does a good job of dispelling the elements quickly. How much of it must you have had in you?"

Neji looked away from her. He did not need anyone's pity, much less someone whom he needed respect from.

"I'll be fine."

"You should be in a coma by now," Tsukiakari said though there was not trace of sceptism in her voice.

"Then this should assure you that I am strong enough to handle whatever it is this mission requires of me."

"I've never doubted you, Hyuuga."

Five words. Five simple words. Yet, Neji felt such a strong of emotion from hearing them that it almost took the same amount of effort he used to force out the yin to refrain from reacting.

"Thank you," was all he said instead.

He stood up, ignoring the lightheadedness that threatened to black out his body, and made his way to the edge of the bath where Tsukiakari had prepared a towel for him. He wiped himself dry and placed his robes back on, taking extra care to ensure that she didn't see the remnants of blood that dyed them.

"Here," Tsukiakari said, proffering a bottle to him. "People take this after using the pool. It helps to stabalise the elements within your body."

"Thank you," Neji said as he took it.

They made their way back into the garden and Neji was about to take his leave when Tsukiakari spoke again.

"Whenever you need the Pool of Reliquum, you are more than welcomed to come."

"I appreciate the offer, Tsukiakari-sama. Thank you."

"You're welcome. It's a nice necklace that you have," she commented idly as her eyes landed on the bird pendant resting against his chest.

Neji reached up idly to touch it. He usually kept it under his robes but he guessed his motor coordination wasn't exactly at its finest. Strange, how this pendant had practically no connection to the Nara except for that one time in that inn in Kigakure where he had found it, yet it was precisely the Nara that came into Neji's mind as he fingered the object.

"It was my father's," he said simply.

"I see."

"I can make my own way back, Tsukiakari-sama," Neji said and bowed to her once before setting off. If he hadn't been quite as weakened as he was, he wouldn't have missed her slanted eyes as she watched him go, nor would he have missed her sharp intake of breath when he mentioned his father.

* * *

 

"I am _soooo_ gonna beat the crap outta them," Naruto cheered, pumping his fist into the air as he jumped.

"That's the worst case scenario," Shikamaru reminded him, a frown growing on his face as Naruto continued whooping. "I mean it, Naruto!"

"Yeah, sheesh, dude, I know," Naruto said as he calmed down. Lowering his voice, he said, "it's just that you seem pretty down lately, ya know?"

Shikamaru's frown smoothed away as he smirked at his friend lazily. "Next to you, everyone would seem down."

Naruto laughed lightly at that as he punched the Nara's shoulder gently. "Geez. But, seriously, you know that you can talk to me if there's anything wrong."

"I know that," Shikamaru said. "Don't worry about me, Naruto."

Naruto made to say something but was cut off by Ino's holler for the Nara.

"I hate to cut short our man to man bonding session but if I don't answer that, Nara Shikamaru will cease to exist even as a concept."

"I know what you mean, man. I have one of those on my team too."

The two shared a solemn nod before bursting out into laughter.

"NARA!"

"I'm coming, woman!"

Shikamaru shuffled over to where Ino was standing by the window and crossed his arms. "What?"

"I need to talk to you about something," she said, dropping her voice so that Shikamaru had to shift nearer to her in order to hear her. Her tone was lackluster and held a hint of worry. Shikamaru's hackles raised and he frowned deeply.

"What? Did something happen to you?"

"What?" Ino's eyes widened slightly before she rolled them and slapped his shoulders harshly. Way to treat someone who's concerned for her. "Of course not! Stop going all Asuma – " she immediately paused as she said the name. The kunoichi swallowed and laughed thickly as she reached up to flick the beginnings of tears away. "It's still too soon."

"Yeah," Shikamaru intoned as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It gets better, right?"

Shikamaru wanted to tell her yes, that it will, but how could he giver her an answer when even he had no idea. All the years of studying and training and missions but none had ever prepared them for the pain and sorrow of losing someone. Shikamaru wanted to tell Ino yes but he couldn't do that, not when the mere mention of his sensei's name still brought a stab of pain right at his heart.

_**Weak.** _

He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fist tightly.

"Shikamaru?"

He opened his eyes and gave Ino a slightly small. "I don't know, but we sure have to hope it will."

Ino returned the smile and nodded. Then her expression turned somber again. "No, but I need to talk to you about something else."

"What is it?"

"It's about Neji."

Oh if there was ever a phrase he wanted to hear more.

"What about him?"

"I think that something's wrong with him. Kiba mentioned that he smelt something strange from him when we left Konoha and I dismissed it initially because, well, Kiba. But then I suddenly realised that Neji had been more… sluggish? Than usual when we were travelling here, so I think that there might really be something wrong after all."

Shikamaru creased his brows as he tried to remember if there was anything off about Neji, but he couldn't find anything amiss. The Hyuuga had been fine and he didn't show any signs of slowing down during the journey. Besides, he told Shikamaru that the effects of the Dark Practice didn't affect him anymore and he passed the test that Tsunade set for him.

And then a very different memory came to him.

One when they had been in Kigakure and where Neji had been poisoned.

The Hyuuga had an insane and inhumanly high tolerance for pain. How could Shikamaru have forgotten that?

_You fucking idiot._

As soon as he thought that, he realised something else. There was _no way_ anyone could engage in the Dark Practices and not have any noticeable side effects.

"And Neji's later than usual, isn't he?" Ino asked as she looked around the room.

Chouji and Kiba weren't there yet but that was to be expected. Neji, however, was usually the first to arrive. Shikamaru frowned and he slowly unclenched his fist. Looking down at his palm, his eyes widened slightly when he saw the crescent shape marks that were so deep they drew blood. Before he had any time to contemplate that matter, the door opened and Neji walked in. Shikamaru scanned the Hyuuga, looking for any signs of fatigue or weakness but found nothing. The Jounin was the walking epitome of health.

Or he was just hiding it really well. Shikamaru wouldn't put it past him.

"Leave it to me," Shikamaru told Ino and walked off before she could say anything.

"A word, Hyuuga?"

Neji regarded him once before nodding. They stepped outside the room and went into the garden where the greenery concealed them from any other people. Neji was tempted to scan the area with his Byakugan just to make sure there was really no one else around but he didn't want the Nara to think that he was hiding something again. Sometimes, he really wished that he had talked to Tokuma more. Who knows? Perhaps the tokunin might have taught him how to use the Byakugan without actually activating it. Of course Tokuma still had to activate his bloodline limit when he really needed its powers but something as simple as a customary sweep of the area did not require the tokunin to actually activate it.

"What is it?"

"Are you sure you're in full health?"

Neji's eyes flickered shut in irritation and he had to restrain himself from lashing out at the Nara. Verbally and physically.

"Trust issues much, Nara?"

"No thanks to you," Shikamaru shot back.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking," Neji replied curtly and made to leave when his temples twitched and he activated his Byakugan, just in time for him to turn around and catch a kunai thrown his way while he let the other whiz past and embed itself into a tree. "Nara," Neji growled lowly, a warning.

"Prove it," Shikamaru said, twirling another kunai in his hands before he threw it.

Neji dodged it and glared. "I don't have time to play games with you."

"Isn't that what you have always been doing, Hyuuga?" Shikamaru asked and Neji was taken aback because that gravelly and baritone timbre was _not_ the Nara's voice. Neji frowned when he saw that Shikamaru's eyes were almost completely black, even the pupils and he almost had no time to react when the Chuunin lunged at him.

Moving backwards was the most instinctive thing to do but Neji realised belatedly that that was exactly what the Nara had wanted him to do because that action brought him directly into the sun where the shade of the leaves didn't cover. Shadows were upon him immediately after and from their aggressive nature, Neji recognised it as the shadow sewing technique.

Shikamaru wasn't just trying to draw out an attack from him; he was trying to hurt him.

 _This is a classic case of self-defense,_ Neji thought to himself dryly as he continued dodging the shadows. Usually, attacking a teammate was considered assault and even treason but Shikamaru did start it.

Neji could wait till Shikamaru tire out and the attack slowed down on its own but that was more time than he was willing to waste. Taking coverage under the shade of the trees that will weaken the strength of the shadows and then moving behind the trees so that the shadows will hit them first, Neji ensured there was enough time for him to get into position for the Eight Trigrams. Once Shikamaru was within range, he launched the attack.

However, when he had closed off eight of Shikamaru's tenketsu, he realised that the Nara's eyes were turning red – blood was rushing into them. Neji immediately halted his attack and grabbed Shikamaru's arm.

"Nara, are you okay?"

The response he got was in the form of an assault. Shikamaru twisted his arm so that he could grab Neji's forearm and holding him in place, he released his shadows again. Neji released a burst of chakra from his fingertips and the impact forced Shikamaru to let go of him, just in time for him to move away from the Nara and his shadows.

This was strange. Going by Shikamaru's stamina, he shouldn't have been able to generate the stitching shadows again, especially not so quickly at that. However, the more unnerving aspect of this whole thing was that Shikamaru was _not_ moving systematically. It was like he was attacking randomly, anything to draw blood. And if Neji knew anything about Shikamaru, it was that the Nara _always_ planned. He had to find out what was going on. Now. The problem was that if Neji stopped moving, there was high chance that he was going to be lacerated by one of shadows but he also needed a clear look at Shikamaru's chakra pathways because there was definitely something going on in there.

_Whatever._

Neji threw a smoke bomb which he knew would only buy him a few seconds at most but beggars couldn't be choosers.

He perched himself on top of a tree branch, Byakugan already activated. What he saw made his blood freeze. The yin that was coursing through Shikamaru's system was to be expected of course but the appalling thing was the constituency. It should not be that viscid, like Neji's was, because the yin element was inherent to Naras. Three shadows shot through the smoke and slashed his arms. Logically, he should move by then but he needed to get a full picture of Shikamaru's chakra pathway and that was only going to happen if he stayed put.

Ignoring the burn in his arms, Neji scanned through the entire system in the Nara's body and gasped when he realised that the yin mutation was everywhere and not just confined to a particular part. At first he had thought that maybe it was poison that was coursing through the Nara's veins but it was clear that it was the yin element, only that it had somehow changed. By then, a few more shadows had taken a go at his body and a particularly vicious one had wrapped itself around his wrist. His blood dripped onto the branch, dyeing it crimson.

And then Shikamaru was moving.

Neji forced chakra out through his pores, causing the shadows to slink away before propelling himself backwards just as Shikamaru came into view.

He couldn't afford to close off Shikamaru's tenketsu again. While he didn't know a lot about the Nara's condition, he knew that doing so would cause harm to the Chuunin. It looked like there was only one option.

_Whatever._

Shikamaru thrust his palm out and Neji did what was probably the most inane thing he could have ever done. He pressed his own palm against Shikamaru's and instead of repelling the chakra that shot out of Shikamaru he focused on absorbing it. The introduction of the foreign element took its toll immediately and he could feel the pain from the previous night returning tenfold as his body protested the invasion of the poison that it had fought so hard to eject, but there was nothing else he could do now, especially not when he could see that it was actually working and that Shikamaru was gradually wearing down.

"They're there!"

Kiba's voice.

_Great. Just what I needed to make my day._

Neji increased the speed of absorption despite his body protesting it and pulled back his palm and furled it into a fist, not letting anything escape. He landed and dug his heel into the ground, stopping his movement. He was just about to rush over and grab Shikamaru who had fallen unconscious when a bark sounded. Trusting in Akamaru and Kiba's promptness, Neji instantly put up a _henge_ instead.

True to his belief, just after a second he had put up his _henge_ , the two bounded into view and Kiba grabbed Shikamaru before the other could hit the ground. Neji made a show of adjusting his robes when really he was just making sure the _henge_ was in place before crossing his arms. He met Kiba's heated glare straight on.

"Shikamaru!" Ino and Chouji cried as they came into view.

Kiba left Shikamaru to Chouji and Ino as he stormed over to Neji. "What's your deal, huh!"

Neji activated his Byakugan and mentally sighed in relief when he saw that there was no one from Kigakure around. It would do not good if anyone saw them fighting.

"Answer me, Hyuuga!" Kiba snarled as he took an aggressive step forward.

Of course, people would soon be filing into the place if the Inuzuka did not keep it down.

"Hyuuga!" Kiba shouted and made to grab him. Neji was about to deflect the action when Naruto came in between them and pressed a hand against Kiba's chest lightly but firmly.

"Watch it, Kiba," the Uzumaki said lowly.

"What the hell, Naruto. Look what he did to Shikamaru!"

"Keep it down!" Sakura shouted at them though she stayed true to her words and kept her voice to a minimum volume. "Do you want the whole village to hear us?"

Kiba huffed but kept quiet. Chouji came over to them, his eyes hard and uncharacteristically boiling with anger. Shikamaru had been laid on the ground and Ino and Sakura were tending to him.

"Why did you do that, Neji?" he asked slowly, a dangerous tint in his voice.

"He challenged me," Neji replied simply.

"That's not a reason to render him unconscious!" Chouji hissed as he moved towards Neji.

Naruto's eyes shot over to Chouji but he couldn't let go of Kiba, not when he could feel the tenseness beneath his fingertips. Sai seemed to have improved in his reading of human emotions and he calmly inserted himself between Neji and Chouji.

"Now, now, we wouldn't want to start round 2, would we?" he asked with a smile.

Chouji folded his arms but his breaths were still coming out harshly. His nostrils were flared and the fury in his eyes was molded with mercury. Kiba merely continued with his glaring. Naruto took a deep breath and turned around.

"Neji, I get that Shikamaru started this, but you didn't have to do that to him," he said, and Neji could see that there was no anger in Naruto, just confusion and a yearning to understand.

Neji looked up at the sky, watched as a falcon flew by and exhaled slowly. "I hope this makes it clear that no one messes with my authority again."

"Neji – " Naruto started and now there was definitely a hint of anger in that voice.

"Sakura, Ino, bring Nara back to his room and treat him there. Make sure no one sees you. We'll convene again in the afternoon at 1pm," Neji instructed before turning and leaving.

"Ino, where are you going?" he heard Chouji asking and turned around. Ino skidded to a halt just before bumping into him.

"Neji, are you okay?" she asked, concern in her baby blue eyes as she looked him up and down.

"What the hell, Ino? Shouldn't your teammate be the one you're concerned about?"

"Shut the fuck up, Inuzuka!" she snarled before turning back to Neji, seriousness in her eyes. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm fine, Ino," Neji answered smoothly. "Thanks for asking."

She looked like she didn't believe him but there was nothing she could do but believe her eyes when the Hyuuga looked perfectly fine.

"Alright. Just call me if you need anything."

"Will do. Now you should really take a look at Nara."

She smiled lightly at Neji and said, "I know you care, Neji. You always did and you always will."

And then she left, her words leaving a gaping hole in the Hyuuga.

Neji banished those words to the depths of his mind where he kept all the other things that he didn't want to think about. He locked them in a minuscule box that only allowed him to store things but never take them out. He didn't need anything interfering with his life and what he needed to do.

Once inside his room, Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the area, ensuring that he was completely alone before dropping his henge. His robes were a bloodied mess and his wrist was still dripping crimson. Mechanically, he grabbed the medical kit from his bag and started fixing his injuries. Getting Ino or Sakura to look them would obviously be better but they would have questions once he did and he needed to figure out what the hell was going on with Shikamaru before he risked anyone else finding out.

A wave of dizziness laced with a sweltering pain hit him and he dropped the roll of bandage. Breathing in and out for a while, he regained his senses and looked down at his forearms. His veins were black and visible and he could feel them throbbing. This was as terrible as, if not worse, than the immediate aftereffects of practicing the Dark Practices.

Neji traced his veins lightly, slowly.

_What the hell is going on with you, Nara?_

Sighing, he picked up the bandage and finished up when he heard a soft chirping at his window. He looked over and the pigeon flew in, dropping a piece of note onto his lap before chirping once more and flying away.

Neji unrolled it and smirked slightly.

The note read simply: _all set._

At least some things were going as planned.

He torched the parchment.

* * *

 

"Are you okay?"

Shikamaru blinked blearily before sitting up. Chouji was by his side immediately, supporting him.

"I – " he started but his voice cracked due to his dry throat.

"Here," Ino said and gave him a cup of water.

Only it wasn't water and he would have spit it out if it wasn't for the stern look on the girl's face. Shikamaru swallowed thickly and pinched his nose with his free hand while he drowned the rest of the bitter _and_ sour potion.

"What the fuck was that?" he asked, still grimacing as Ino gave him another cup. He eyed it suspiciously and took a sniff. She rolled her eyes.

"It's water, genius."

"That was what I thought before you tried to poisoned me," he retorted before taking a small sip. Okay, this was water all right.

When he was done, he realised that his teammates were both staring at him.

"What?"

"We should be asking you that!" Ino snapped and off went the lid that capped her fury. She stood up and jabbed a finger at Shikamaru. "'I'll take care of it', you said. Well, that was some taking care of! What the hell happened out there?"

"Yeah, when we got there you were already unconscious. What did Neji do to you?"

Shikamaru's eyes widened as he tried to recall the events leading up to his coma. Everything was a blank.

"See, Ino? This is serious. Neji gave him amnesia."

"Shush you," Ino said, waving a hand at the Akimichi. She turned to Shikamaru and he did not like the gloomy look on her face. "Neji said you challenged him."

"He could be ly – "

"Chouji, has Neji ever _lied_?" Ino snapped impatiently, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah."

And they both turned to look at Shikamaru with varying amounts of shock.

"Yeah," Shikamaru repeated, clearer and louder this time. He fisted his hands again under the blanket. "He has."

Chouji and Ino both kept quiet as they exchanged curious and worried looks with each other.

"Shikamaru… what happened?" Chouji asked slowly.

A flash came to Shikamaru. Neji. Bloodied. And him…. The one causing the injury.

The Nara's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically. No way.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong?"

He felt his bed dip and looked up to see Ino sitting at the edge of it, a frown on her face and her lips slightly parted as she gazed at him, her eyes shimmering.

"It's nothing," he said. "Just a headache."

"You better rest," Ino said immediately as she proceeded to shoo Chouji away.

"Wait, is Neji okay?" Shikamaru asked and received matching frowns from his friends. "What?"

"He's completely fine, Shikamaru," Chouji replied.

"Yeah, I even asked him and all but he refused treatment."

"If anything, the only one you should be worried about is yourself," Chouji said, a bit of disdain seeping into his voice.

"Yeah…" Ino started slowly. "I didn't want to believe that Neji wanted to hurt you but you were pretty screwed up, Shika… your chakra network was all messed up and it took Sakura and I almost an hour to restore it back to order and well… we all know what Neji's capable of."

Something about this did not sit right with Shikamaru. According to his memory, if it even was a memory and not a outré illusion that his oh-so-artful brain had conjured up, he had been the one dealing most of the injuries. Yet, his friends were painting a different picture.

_**Just another one of his manipulation.** _

Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut again.

"Look, you need to rest," Ino said and pushed his shoulder gently, prompting him to lay back down. "There's a meeting later but I'll just tell the rest that you need to rest well today."

"What, no," Shikamaru protested as he sat up. "I'm fine now."

"You need to rest. Now," Ino said sternly.

"Only if you wake me up in time for the meeting," Shikamaru replied evenly.

"We are not trading over here!" Ino snapped.

"I mean it, Ino!"

"Fine," she huffed as she pushed him down again, a bit more harshly this time. She made sure he was settled before pushing Chouji out of the room. "Rest," she emphasised once more before shutting the doors behind her.

Shikamaru relished in the silence for a few moments before a stinging pain distracted him. He looked down at his clenched fists and slowly released them, hissing as his nails released his flesh. His brows marred as he stared down at the crimson crescents on his palms.

_What the fuck._

* * *

 

Shikamaru and the rest of the Konoha shinobi entered the meeting room and stopped short whent they saw Tsukiakari, Kousen and Shirai speaking with Neji.

"It sounds like a good plan," Tsukiakari said, a pleased smile on her face as she stood up. "I hope everything goes well, Hyuuga.'

"You and me both."

Tsukiakari nodded Neji and smiled at the rest before leaving the room, the other two Kigakure-nin following behind her.

"What was that about?" Kiba asked immediately when the door closed behind them.

Neji closed his eyes and pressed his temple with his fingertips, using just the barest flicker of chakra to counter the pressure. It would keep the pain at bay temporarily, hopefully enough to last through this meeting. He opened his eyes, took a look at Kiba and Chouji's less than friendly demeanor, Ino and Shikamaru's suspicious looks, Naruto's frown as he looked back and forth between them, Sakura's worried expression and Sai's really fake and aggravating smile and let out a silent sigh. Not likely.

_Why, Neji, why do you do this to yourself? If only Tenten and Lee were here. Actually, even Shino and Hinata's presence would be much appreciated._

"Listen," Neji started as he stood up and eyed each one of them critically, knowing that they would be able to feel his impatience and annoyance. "I am the overall in-charge here and I do _not_ have to explain myself to you. Interrogate me or step out of line again and you can expect a hearing when we return to Konoha. And just so you know, most shinobi sent for a hearing after a mission go straight back to the Academy. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Sakura said seriously and she took her seat. She glanced at the rest and raised an eyebrow.

Sai immediately took a seat and flashed Neji a wide smile. The Hyuuga tried not to imagine very gruesome scenes as he looked over to the rest.

Shikamaru took a seat and that prompted the rest of Team 10 to sit down as well though he did not miss Chouji doing so rather begrudgingly.

Neji sat down himself and eyed the remaining two. "Take all the time in the world."

Naruto looked at Neji, a rare somber expression on his face before turning to Kiba. "Look, Kiba, I would have been the first to sit down – don't interrupt me." The Inuzuka snapped his mouth shut and stared at Naruto pointedly. The Uzumaki took a deep breath. "I would have been the first to sit down because I trust Neji. He had never let us down before and I believe that he won't. If you have any issues with him, you have an issue with me too. We need to be united."

Kiba groaned and muttered what Neji was sure were a few choice profanities under his breath before nodding and taking a seat.

Neji turned to Naruto and mouthed a quick thanks before addressing the group as a whole.

"I was just briefing Tsukiakari-sama on the details of the mission tomorrow. We – " he glanced fleetingly at Shikamaru before turning back " – were supposed to explain it to her together after our meeting but certain events procured a change of schedule."

The rest nodded, and Neji turned to Shikamaru. "Nara, if you will?"

Shikamaru nodded and began telling the rest the plan for the mission.

"So we pass them the _real_ Chronical before swapping it for the fake one?" Naruto repeated, eyes wide. "How are we gonna pull that off?"

Shikamaru turned to Ino. "That's where you come in."

"You want me to possess one of them and do the swap?" Ino asked, a hint of nervousness creeping into her voice.

Shikamaru nodded and turned to the rest, knowing that Ino would rather not have the attention on her as she grappled with her insecurity and doubt in herself. She would come around by herself. She always did. "Of course we cannot perform the Ino-Shika-Cho combination because we're supposed to look like we're actually giving up The Chronical to them."

"Which means we need a distraction," Sakura concluded.

"Exactly," Shikamaru said and turned to Kiba and Naruto. "Your turn."

"What do you want us to do?" Naruto asked, so serious that it almost broke Shikamaru's heart at what he was about to say.

He tried very hard not to snigger as he put on his most serious and pained face. The colour drained from Naruto's face as he stared back at Shikamaru. The Nara frowned just that tiny bit and Naruto gulped.

"I'm ready, Shikamaru," he said gravely, "just tell me what needs to be done."

"Just be your usual moronic self and fight with Kiba."

It took Naruto approximately 15 seconds to process that.

"OI, SHIKAMARU!"

"What? Look, its pure genius is in its simplicity and you guys won't even have to act so it'll be convincing."

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Kiba input as he flipped Shikamaru the bird.

Shikamaru took it with good grace by saluting Kiba back in the same manner.

"You're an ass, Nara."

"Always aiming to please, Inuzuka."

They sniggered before Shikamaru turned to Ino. "And when they're distracted, you'll possess the person carrying The Chronical and do the swap. Chouji will look after your body, and Sai will pass you the fake."

Ino smiled and nodded at Shikamaru. "You can rely on me, Shikamaru."

"That's good. Well, I guess this means that the meeting is adjourned."

Shikamaru's eyes followed Neji as the older man stood up and left without another word.

"Shikamaru?"

He looked over to where Chouji was frowning at him worriedly.

"I need to talk to Neji," he said simply and walked off before Chouji could say another word.

The Akimichi's frown deepened and he whipped a packet of crackers out and started munching through them. Eating always helped with his stress but it wasn't as effective as it used to be. He had a strange inkling that something was going on with his best friend but he didn't know what, and it hurt him because apparently Shikamaru did not think that it was worth it to tell him. That, or he didn't think that Chouji could help.

The Chuunin's musings were cut short when Ino grabbed his arm and all but dragged him out of the room. Of course, she didn't actually have the strength to do that and Chouji was actually just following her out. They ended up in Ino's room and she checked outside once more before closing the doors behind her. She clasped her hands together and eyed Chouji disparagingly while he continued eating.

"I would ask 'how can you eat at a time like this' but it is precisely at a time like this that you are stuffing your face."

"Uh-huh."

"Look, Chouji," Ino began in a conspiring whisper as she walked towards him before kneeling down onto the ground next to where he was seated. "There is something going with Shikamaru – "

" – Yeah, I know."

" – And Neji."

Chouji choked on his food and thumped his chest a few times before clearing his throat. He gratefully accepted the cup of tea Ino pushed at him and drained it quickly.

"What?"

"Hello? Was I the only one there when Shika-baby went all Dark Shikamaru when he started talking about how Neji lied to him? When did Neji ever lie to him anyway? And even if Neji did, did it really require such a strong reaction? Besides, he and Neji aren't even that close so even if Neji did lie to him, why the hell would it even matter to him? I mean, yeah, I get that he'd be pissed – who wouldn't? – but fact remains that he was kinda overreacting. Dude, I mean, how bad can the lie be? Like I've never seen Shikamaru like that before, except that one time when… you know when. And yeah, that was bad, like really bad and whatever Neji did can't be _that_ bad, right? It's not like Neji killed – you know. What I'm trying to say is that there must be something going on between them and it has to do with whatever lie Neji had spun Shikamaru because it must have hurt Shika bad, if not, Shika would not react that way and AKIMICHI CHOUJI ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

Chouji swallowed his chips (he was on his third pack because Ino's rant took up the entire second pack's time of devouring), wondered how Ino did not need to breathe while speaking that paragraph of words, and smiled at her. "Yes, but I figured that I'd only talk when you were done."

"Well. I'm done now."

Chouji hummed thoughtfully as he pondered over her words. "You're right. Something probably did happen between them and it had to be during the Kigakure mission or something, right? Because that was the last time they were alone together."

Ino nodded and hugged Chouji. "You are so right, my dear." She smiled brightly and let go of her friend as she got up and moved towards the door.

"Err, Ino, where are you going?"

She sighed dramatically and whirled around, cocking her hip and placing a hand on it as she looked down at Chouji, a shadow of a frown on her face. "Darling Chouji, where are we?"

"Kigakure?"

"Exactly."

With that, she meant to leave but was stopped by Chouji's hand around her wrist.

"What."

"No snooping around, Ino!"

"Why not?"

"Because we're on a diplomatic mission and are you really gonna risk letting Tsukiakari-sama and the rest know about the bad blood between our two captains?"

"Don't be silly, Chouji," Ino said, flipping her ponytail for good measure. "I am not going snoop around Kigakure."

Chouji's eyes widened. "That's even worse."

"No, it's not," Ino retorted as she pushed Chouji away lightly. "You can not support me but you _cannot_ rain on my parade. Comprends-tu?"

"Fine."

Chouji just shook his head as he let her go. She wasn't going to listen even if he did try to persuade her so the best option was just to let leave her to her devices. After all, you wouldn't know how hot a kettle is until you touch it, he reasoned.

* * *

 

_You can do this, Yamanaka Ino._

With that thought, she knocked on the door before her anxiety forced her to retreat. Sure, Neji was a scary being and all and she did used to have this gargantuan crush on him (and so did every girl she ever knew, okay) but she was a respectable Chuunin now and she had worked with him enough times to know that he wasn't an unreasonable person. Screw Kiba and his less than legitimate opinions.

Ugh, why was she even thinking about the blasted Inuzuka at this moment? There were better things that she could do, like plot about how to get the information she needed out of Neji or –

"Ino, did you come just to appreciate the intricate designs on my door?"

Ino blinked before flushing slightly as she realised that Neji had been waiting for quite a while now.

"No."

Neji moved aside to let her in. "What is it?" he gestured for her to take a seat as he poured her a cup of tea.

This was bad. Ino felt more nervous than she had initially thought she would which was absolutely stupid because this wasn't hard.

"I – " she started uncertainly before catching sight of a hint of white from under Neji's robes.

The Hyuuga noticed immediately and shifted his arm so that it was concealed. He gave her a pointed look – ignore it. Well, she was no medical-nin and student of Tsunade if she did as he said.

"What's that?"

Neji sighed as he lifted his own cup of tea to his lips and drank it. "Just an old injury."

"The bandage is new."

Maybe challenging Hyuuga Neji wasn't the smartest thing Ino had chosen to do but she couldn't let her fear or whatever this was get in the way of being professional. Just because he was her captain didn't mean that she was going to let him get away with lying about his injuries. She was a medical-nin first of all and that meant that her priority was keeping her teammates healthy, most of all her captain.

"Look, Neji, I can tell," Ino said, trying not to stutter especially when he laid those cold white eyes on her. "If it's injured, you have to let me heal it. My priority is your health, not where you sustained your injuries. So, just let me heal it, and I won't even ask where and how you got it."

Neji regarded her for a brief moment before nodding. He lifted his arm and let Ino look at his bandaged wrist. The flow of the blood hadn't quite stemmed and specks of red already dotted the top layer of the bandage.

"A sparring session with Kousen," Neji said. "I was careless."

Ino just smiled lightly as she removed the bandage even as her thoughts strayed to the big sword that Kousen carried around with him. If Neji had not mentioned it, she would not have realised it but Kousen did carry around a whip with him as well. It was curled tightly around the hilt of his sword, so much so that it seemed a part of the sword but knowing that it was a whip made everything different. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw the state Neji's wrist was in. His skin was slashed and if the cut went any deeper she was quite sure that Neji might have lost his hand. She tried not to let her shock show too much as she worked on healing the wrist.

"He's sure one hell of a fighter."

Neji shrugged. "I told him not to go easy on me."

Ino nodded and focused on healing the wound. It was a serious injury, that was for sure, and it would take her some time but she had conquered harder procedures before. When she was done, she checked her work over before beaming at Neji.

"Good as new," she proclaimed before narrowing her eyes. "Any other injuries?"

Neji smirked at her lightly. "You got me."

"Where?"

Neji rolled up his sleeves and showed his arms to her. The marks were similar to the one on his wrist but it was nowhere near as serious. She was done within a minute.

"There," she said as she patted his arm lightly. "Next time, please just come to me or Sakura immediately."

Neji said nothing.

"Hey, I meant it!"

"I'll go to you, don't worry," Neji said as he flexed his arm. He looked at her and offered her a smile, one that she knew was genuine because she had only ever seen him give it to Tenten. "Thank you, Ino."

She looked away as pink dusted her cheeks and gave a nervous laugh. "Well, I mean you could always go to Sakura. I mean she's better anyway, and I – "

"I'll go to you," Neji said simply, cutting her rant short.

"Right," Ino said as she stood up quickly. "I should be going now. And don't worry. I definitely won't tell anyone about this and my lips are sealed even to Kousen. I know these things aren't supposed to be discussed openly no matter how trivial or friendly they might seem, especially since we haven't signed the treaty yet, and these things can get blown out of proportion."

"You know, you give yourself way too little credit," Neji said.

Ino smiled at Neji. "Thank you, Neji."

She made to leave when Neji's voice stayed her. "How's Shikamaru?"

Ino stopped short as she realised that she had forgotten her initial purpose in coming to visit Neji.

_You stupid, stupid girl._

"He's fine. He was just a little out of it after the fight but… Neji, you did quite a number on him. His chakra network was all messed up."

Ino watched Neji carefully but she couldn't detect anything from that impassive mask. Neji didn't even so much as twitch when he heard the information.

"I must have underestimated my strength. I send my apologies."

Ino really wanted to say more, to try to understand what could have caused Neji to hurt Shikamaru so badly, but the dismissive tone was so apparent in his voice that she knew better than to try and wrangle an answer out of him. Besides, she had just left a good impression on him and she really didn't want to lose it in a matter of minutes.

"Alright, I'll pass the message along. Take care, Neji."

Neji nodded and she gave him one last smile before leaving, feeling lighter and possibly happier than she had been in a while. When she was still smiling when she reached her room, she belatedly realised that this was probably the first time that she had smiled so much since… since Asuma's death.

The smile slid from her face and tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of her sensei. It had been weeks now yet it was still so damn hard.

_Take care of them, Ino._

That was what Asuma had told her. Yet, how was she to take care of Shikamaru and Chouji when she couldn't even take care of herself?

_You have to become stronger, Ino. Physically and emotionally._

Nodding to herself, Ino kept the tears in her eyes and refused to let them fall. She wasn't going to cry so easily.

Not anymore.

* * *

 

Neji stared at the Pool of Reliquum. Of course he had not expected to be back here so soon, especially since he had not even gone near the Dark Practices that day but absorbing that much yin energy from Shikamaru had taken a huge toll on his body and he had to ensure that he was perfectly fit for the mission tomorrow. He just hoped that Tsukiakari wouldn't come back before he left because he definitely did not want to explain this to her.

He wasn't sure if the pain was less this time simply because he had gotten accustomed to it or because it was just less serious. Regardless, he managed to expel the yin energy from his body in an hour instead of the three that it took the previous day. He guessed that it made sense since up till yesterday, the yin element from the Dark Practices had been building up in his body for weeks, unlike this one where the element had only been in his body for a few hours.

At first, he had thought that the yin energy from Shikamaru's body was of a different nature than his despite what his Byakugan saw since he knew for a fact that yin was inherent in the Nara but judging from the colour that lay in the pool and its constituency, he was now sure that the yin energy residing in Shikamaru's body was exactly the same as the one that coursed through his veins. Of course, all this would make sense if Shikamaru had been practicing the Dark Practices as well but the Nara wasn't, not that he would have to anyway since he had an affinity for yin.

The question then was how the hell did Shikamaru's yin even mutate to this point? It was certainly not natural and from the looks of it, even Shikamaru himself did not know what was going on. He probably did not even know that he had caused the injuries on Neji's body. After all, if he did, he would have come to talk to the Hyuuga about it.

Regardless, what Neji did know was that even though this mutation existed inside Shikamaru, it was limited. He had watched it decrease as he absorbed it into his own body. He didn't know if it was a permanent effect but assuming that it was, he should be able to take care of it quite easily. If it wasn't… then, well, life wasn't a bed of roses. In Neji's case, it had been nothing but a bed of thorns so he wouldn't exactly be surprised if it turns out that the opposite was true after all.

Also, Neji might not know what had happened for Shikamaru to gain this strand of the yin element but he knew for certain that it had happened after his battle with Hidan. After all, he had seen Shikamaru just a day before the man had left to take revenge and there had been nothing wrong with his chakra pathway then.

Therein lied the key.

Hidan.

But what? Did the Nara choose to do something that would make him stronger so that he could take down the Akatsuki member? Or was it something he did after because the pain of Asuma was too much to bear?

There was no use thinking through all these possible scenarios because Neji hadn't even been there when Shikamaru had taken down Hidan, nor had he been anywhere near the Nara in the days following it. Anything could have happened but he didn't know what. He had a sinking suspicion that Danzo might have something to do with it but he knew that it would be foolish to jump to conclusion.

And although he already knew that it wasn't possible, he hoped that at least for Shikamaru, that everything would be all right.

_Please._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster chapter! Sorry for such a long wait but I hope that this makes up for it. Soooo the guys are finally in Kigakure. I wasn't going to start on Shikamaru's story so early in the mission but it just sort of happened? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> See you and take care till next time. 


	20. Chapter 20

_The laughter wasn't human. It was a sound that came straight from the pits of hell._

" _Impressive."_

_He didn't reply._

" _Let me reward you."_

* * *

 

Shikamaru was standing outside his hut.

While Neji couldn't say that he was surprised, he hadn't quite expected the Nara to come to him so soon. Activating his Byakugan, he scanned Shikamaru's chakra pathway. The pallid blue colour indicated none of the previous contamination. Confusion welled up inside of Neji as he saw no trace of the black yin power that had been coursing through the Nara just a few hours before.

This wasn't normal. It wasn't the Dark Practice because with that the element doesn't just disappear at will; it stayed in the user's pathway unless it was forcibly expelled.

The veins smoothed away as Shikamaru turned around and the latter paused as he took in Neji's damp hair that was tied in a low ponytail at his nape.

"The onsen?" Shikamaru asked lightly, his lips slightly curled upwards in a lazy smile, and it wasn't the friendliness but the fact that Shikamaru was actually trying that got to Neji.

The Hyuuga turned his head because that soft expression brought back too many unwanted memories, and it was only then did Neji realise how long it had been since he had been on the receiving end of that one particular look. The tang of bitterness that tugged at his heart was dulled in its familiarity.

"Yes," he answered simply.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as he searched for the appropriate words for what he was about to ask.

"Erm, Neji, about the fight…"

"Are you alright?" Neji asked. He knew that Shikamaru was physically fine of course but that might be something going on with his mental health.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Shikamaru replied.

"I apologise. I went overboard."

That was when Shikamaru frowned.

_Did he remember or…_

"That's actually why I came, Neji," Shikamaru started seriously. He trailed off as he looked towards the sky, his brows furrowing further. He shook his head and looked at the Hyuuga. "Did I hurt you?"

Neji raised an eyebrow. "You were the one comatose. You tell me."

A pained look came across Shikamaru's face as he frowned. "I… I don't know."

Neji was stumped for a moment but he recovered and said, "I'm fine," but apparently that pause was all Shikamaru needed to know that truth was quite the contrary.

"Show me your wrist," he said.

Neji nodded and walked over to the Nara. He pulled the sleeve of his yukata up and revealed smooth, unscarred skin.

"You might have hit your head harder than expected when you fell," Neji said.

The frown remained on Shikamaru's face but he gave a reluctant nod.

"Well, since you're feeling, I guess there will be no problems tomorrow," Neji said and walked towards to his room. "Goodnight, Nara."

"Hyuuga."

Neji paused in his footsteps. "Hm?"

"Shogi?"

Neji turned around slightly, raising an eyebrow when he saw the friendly smirk on Shikamaru's face.

"It's just been a while," Shikamaru said with a half-shrug, "I haven't played since that last… time… with…" the Nara trailed off and he looked off into the distance, almost as if he were in a trance.

"One game."

Shikamaru jerked back to reality and he gave the Hyuuga an inquiring look. "Wha?"

"One game, Nara," Neji said simply and walked into his hut, leaving the door open in clear invitation.

"You can go first," Shikamaru said as they set up the board.

"Underestimating your opponent – not very wise."

Shikamaru smirked. "What if that's what I want you to think?"

"Has your ego been so deprived that you're looking to be praised even before the game starts?"

"This might just been all part of a very elaborate strategy."

"So elaborate that it has Inuzuka written all over it."

"You give him too little credit."

"I give credit where it counts."

Shikamaru raised his hands. "I concede. There's nothing I can say to that."

"How about that?" Neji asked as he moved his piece.

"Now we're speaking my language."

The first half-hour passed in silence, both of them focused on the game and coming up with strategies, not that the latter necessarily had anything to do with shogi.

"You moved your knight," Shikamaru said, raising a sceptical eyebrow. "It looks like a smart move but you're actually leaving your gold general wide open. I'd sooner expect this from Naruto."

"I might have a plan."

"It'd better be a damn good one," Shikamaru said with a snort as he moved his pawn. He could have moved his bishop to take Neji's knight and then Neji's gold general but doing so would cost him his rook. Other people might not have seen that coming but he did, so he knew how to avoid it.

Neji didn't seem bothered and simply moved another piece, leaving his knight and gold general untouched. It'd be brilliant if he had a plan but as things were, they were both out in the open with giant targets attached to their backs.

"Well, people tend to do things that seem foolish at times."

"Hopefully for good reason."

"And what constitutes good reason? In your opinion that is."

"When the benefit outweighs the drawbacks."

"And the sky is blue," Neji replied and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "In what sense?" Neji moved his other pawn. "Elaborate."

Shikamaru might have noticed that Neji was talking about an entirely different topic but he didn't show any signs of it. He moved his own pawn, something that did nothing to the balance of the game.

"I guess it all boils down to feelings, doesn't it?"

"Hmm…"

"Sceptical, are we?"

"Feelings… those aren't very… empirical, are they?"

"No, not at all," Shikamaru conceded. He didn't even raise an eyebrow when the Hyuuga moved his bishop instead of his silver general, missing the opportunity to capture Shikamaru's gold general. "But when all the hard facts have been corroborated, the thing that pushes you to go forward are feelings."

"And when the hard facts haven't been corroborated? When you know for a fact that the disadvantages outweigh the benefits? Are feelings enough as a push factor?"

"If they're strong enough, yeah."

And if Shikamaru's words weren't enough, he captured Neji's gold general, pressing his point into his actions as well.

_I went after Hidan knowing that I had to do it._

Shikamaru frowned when Neji moved his bishop, threatening both his own bishop and rook in a single move. He hadn't seen that coming. He looked up and once again forgot that he didn't possess the ability to see through that mask.

"And the consequences?"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Consequences?"

_I came back alive, didn't I?_

"You win some – " Neji moved his silver general and Shikamaru's eyes widened when he saw that his king was now compromised " – you lose some."

The Nara stared at the board, studying it and replaying the moves in his mind, his brows furrowed deeply and his left hand clenched into a fist by his side. How the hell did Neji manage to corner him? It didn't matter that he could alienate the threat with his next move; the problem was even letting himself be caught in that precarious situation in the first place.

All at once, his past feelings of inadequacy and insecurities came crashing over him. He wasn't good enough, was never good enough, will never be good enough. He had almost let Chouji die that first time and then he had let Asuma now. Sooner or later, he was going to put Ino in danger too.

"You're spending an awfully long time thinking."

Those words pulled Shikamaru from his reverie and he hadn't even realised how staggered his breathing had become. Shikamaru swallowed thickly and calmed his racing heart. Neji's expression didn't give anything away but there was no way the Hyuuga missed any of that.

Shikamaru captured Neji's silver general, eliminating the threat. The Hyuuga was unfazed and continued moving his pieces. The next few moves were an imitation of a waltz, both of them dancing around, producing an array of steps that led to no clear end.

And then Shikamaru went for the kill.

Literally and figuratively.

"Who's the liar you were talking about?"

Neji's eyes flicked up from the board to Shikamaru and the Nara saw the shift of the gleam in his eyes. The Jounin may have the upper hand at reading emotions here but Shikamaru was an expert at identifying the fight and flight response. After all, that was the response he was most familiar with and it was also the one response that always formed the basis of any of his strategies. Any of anyone's strategies really.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Neji replied dryly.

"Oh right, you were asleep," Shikamaru continued conversationally.

"Hn."

Shikamaru could do the translation pretty well: shut the fuck up.

Yeah, not gonna happen.

"When we were in Kigakure the first time and you were poisoned, you mentioned a liar in your sleep."

The flash that cut across those opal orbs told Shikamaru that Neji knew exactly what he was talking about as much as it told him that Neji was not willing to talk about it.

"Interesting."

Shikamaru leaned backwards slightly even as he stared straight into Neji's eyes. "You were crying."

Neji looked away for a brief moment and Shikamaru thought that he had gained the upper hand when the Hyuuga cut his gaze back to him.

"And it took you this long to say something?"

Maybe Neji would have thrown Shikamaru off guard had this exchange taken place a little earlier, but Shikamaru knew that there were two likely reactions: 1) Neji would deny and 2) he would question Shikamaru about it, which was exactly what was happening.

"It just came to mind," Shikamaru replied easily.

"Oh, of course, because you always do things without rhyme or reason."

"Believe what you will, Hyuuga."

Neji scoffed, something that Shikamaru did not expect. He had expected a retort, of course, but not what Neji actually said. "You think the Suna ambassador is the only one who knows you so well."

The Nara frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"The art of deflection," Neji said scathingly, "or should I say distraction. You always were a runner, from your actions and from your words."

"And you're so perfect, with all your lies and secrets."

"I rest my case."

"What the hell do you know about me, Hyuuga?" Shikamaru yelled.

"That you like to run," Neji snapped back, equally fierce, a kind of anger in his voice that Shikamaru had never heard before. "That you back up when things get too complicated, too difficult."

"You know  _nothing_ about me," Shikamaru retorted, his voice softer but still metered by an angry boil.

"I thought I did but clearly not."

"And what gives you the right to act all superior?"

Neji tilted his head slightly.

"Call it deflection or whatever but fact remains that you're the one going around spreading lies and keeping secrets."

"ANBU is supposed to be confidential."

"Yeah, and the sky is blue," Shikamaru shot the words right back him, rolling his eyes. "I'm not talking about that and you know it. Being ANBU is one thing. Making use of your friends? We trusted you.  _I_ trusted you."

"You weren't supposed to know."

"You  _told_ me. You wanted me to know."

"You interrogated me."

"You fucking threw a kunai at me when I wanted to leave."

"You started it."

"And I wanted to end it."

"And we have to play according to your whims?"

"No, of course not; we have to play according to yours."

"Yes, because you've been nothing but cooperative. And while we're at that, you sold me out to the Hokage, so I guess you deserve the award for most trustworthy friend."

"You ratted out on me first. And that was twice the betrayal. You stole the classified files from me and then you had the nerve to tell Tsunade I lost it."

"You let it out of your sight."

"Yeah, because I trusted you."

"I – "

"But that's not the main point. You actually told the Hokage that I lost it when you stole it. You know how she sees me now? You know how my father sees me? How could you tell Tsunade-sama about it?"

"It wasn't me, it was Danzo!"

As soon as those words left Neji's mouth, Shikamaru could see that the Hyuuga wanted to take them back. The Hyuuga was looking away and for the first time in what seemed like forever, Shikamaru could see the open confliction and, more obviously, the fatigue on Neji's face.

"Neji…"

The Jounin closed his eyes and released a sigh that was soft but so tired in its entirety that it appeared frail. Shikamaru didn't know if it was he who started finally seeing or if it was Neji letting his defences down (consciously or not was a whole other matter), but he realised that he could suddenly read the Hyuuga again.

"I never worked for Root," Neji breathed out slowly and while there was a part of Shikamaru that wondered exactly why that was so hard for Neji to say, he was much too concerned about what he was hearing.

"What?"

Neji opened his eyes and Shikamaru could see that the shield wasn't as opaque as before. "I'd never work for Root." And Shikamaru could hear the pain in his voice as he uttered those words.

The Nara tried to think of a good response but his mouth did his brain one better and what came out was a simple, "I'm sorry. But…"

"But?" Neji intoned.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"When you came to me that morning, you came bearing your preconceived notions."

There was nothing Shikamaru could say to that to defend himself. It was true. He had seen the missing names and jumped to what he thought was the most plausible explanation. Of course now he could see how flawed that was because logic could never be heard when emotions stood in the way. Logic was the man banging and shouting and emotions were the soundproof that silenced its pleas. It was also the sweet music being played to the person in the room.

"You're right. It was my fault for jumping to conclusions."

"We're all criminals with regards to that."

Danzo… Danzo was the one who had manipulated him, who had led him to make the decision to go to Tsunade. With a startling realisation, Shikamaru just realised what he had done. He had told Tsunade that Neji was working for Root. If he was being truly honest with himself, he had done it half out of duty and half out of spite. But if that wasn't true… then he had jut branded Neji a traitor and the penalty for treason was…

But he could still put a stop to this.

And what Neji didn't know couldn't hurt him.

"I told the Hokage about the Dark Practices," Shikamaru said.

Neji was silent for a moment before he shrugged lightly. "It's under control and besides… I've done worse to you."

Shikamaru looked down at the shogi board. Move his knight and he would be two steps away from winning. Move his bishop and they would both have an equal chance. Back to square one. Neji watched and his eyes widened as Shikamaru moved the bishop.

"Even, Hyuuga?"

Neji smiled softly. "Even, Nara."

* * *

 

Physique bulkier than an oak tree, wearing scars like they embedded honour into his skin and a grim expression on his face, Fugu looked like the harbinger of death as he walked towards the Konoha shinobi, his court of demons behind him.

"Oh great, he even has a scythe," Kiba murmured lowly to Naruto who eyed said weapon warily though that didn't stop him from making a snide remark.

"Why, hello, Grim Reaper."

Shikamaru shot them a look and they held their sniggers as The Warriors approached, all of them wearing plain black cloaks that hid everything below. According to Tsukiakari, there were thirteen of them and it was clear that Fugu didn't think much of them if only less than half of them were here.

There were two men standing behind Fugu, one with tattoos that covered his bald head and another with an skeletal mask over his eyes, hiding them, but drawing more attention to his crimson-stained lips. An orange haired woman stood next to Fugu and when Neji met her eyes, he saw a spark of something that disappeared before he could put a finger to it.

His eyes drifted over to Fugu who was regarding him coolly.

"So you're the leader, huh? A Hyuuga?"

"Indeed."

"I guess our dear Tsukiakari-sama is also aware that she cannot do without us, or at least she cannot do by herself."

Neji inclined his head but said nothing.

"You see these scars on my body? You see this patch on my eye?"

A peacock fanning out its garish feathers had a better chance of staying hidden but Neji nodded anyway.

"I've done so much for that woman and she wants to turn on me?"

"I believe that you're the one turning on her," Neji replied.

"You give your life for your country but your country forsakes you, treats you as if you are less than nothing, as if you are replaceable. You condone that?"

"What's important is the country's wellbeing."

Fugu shook his head as he emitted a booming laugh. "No, it's the people. The people makes the country."

"You become fighters to protect the country."

"To-may-to, to-mah-to, Hyuuga."

"Back to you, sir."

Fugu glared but said nothing more on the matter as he snorted and held out his hand, palm up. "Well, let's cut to the chase, shall we? The Chronical."

Neji glanced at Shikamaru who took a pouch out of his fanny pack. He handed it to Neji.

"We need a signed agreement that you won't attack Kigakure after this," Neji said, holding The Chroincal out of reach as Fugu moved forward for it.

The leader of The Warriors eyed the gem with gleaming eyes before he nodded. Neji handed him a scroll. He opened it and read through the terms of the agreement before laughing.

"It's so like her to not leave any stone unturned."

There was perhaps a vestige of fondness in Fugu's voice but it was lost over the hard look on his face.

"Mira," he murmured quietly and the woman who stood to his right stepped up and passed him a brush. He signed his name on it and pressed a thumbprint onto the parchment before handing it back to Neji. "There. You have my word."

Neji nodded and was about to pass The Chronical over to Fugu when Kiba let out a really loud 'tsk'. Fugu raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Kiba let out an annoyed growl before stepping right up to Neji. "Seriously, Neji, are you just going to hand The Chronical over to him? Just like this?"

"Stay down, Inuzuka. We are here to negotiate, not fight."

"How is this negotiating? We're just handing them what they want."

"We have the agreement and the safety of Kigakure is what matters the most."

Kiba just shook his head as he returned to his position though he did give Fugu a good glare.

"I assume we won't have any interruptions now," Fugu said sternly, snatching The Chronical from Neji when it was proffered to him.

He handed it Mira who took the gem out of the pouch. She held it under the sunlight and it glowed a softly, a rainbow of colours streaming out of it.

"It's real," she said as she handed the gem back to Fugu.

"Ugh," Kiba said as he pushed to the front. "Are we really going to just let them have it?"

"Kiba," Neji said warningly.

"Leave it, jerk!" Naruto exclaimed as he pulled Kiba back forcibly by the shoulder.

"Watch it, dimwit!" Kiba shouted as he turned around and jabbed Naruto in the shoulder harshly.

"You watch it," Naruto shouted back as he shoved the Inuzuka right back. He created a clone and Akamaru started growling as he advanced on Naruto.

" _Gatsuga!_ "

" _Rasengan!_ "

The attacks didn't connect as Shikamaru managed to hold Kiba with his shadows while Neji jabbed Naruto's chakra points, ceasing the blonde's ability to use his chakra for his attack, though the scuffle, especially Kiba's, resulted in a storm of dirt and dust.

"Enough," Neji said tightly to Naruto even as his Byakugan was activated and he was focused on Fugu's reaction as he hurriedly re-checked The Chronical. Fugu was a smart and cautious man, Neji would give him that.

But it was too late.

Fugu smirked to himself and pocketed his prized possession just as Neji let Naruto go and turned back around, his skin already smoothed back to normal.

"We apologise for the ruckus, Fugu-san," Neji stated.

Fugu just laughed. "I'm glad we didn't come to blows, Hyuuga."

"And why is that so?"

"I'd probably die laughing when I see your men do my part of the fight for me as they butcher each other."

Kiba growled ferociously as he took a step towards Fugu. Neji knew that the Inuzuka was completely not acting. He gave him a warning look and Kiba stepped back, although reluctantly.

"Have a good day, Hyuuga."

Fugu gave one last laugh before he turned and swept away.

* * *

 

"So where's The Chronical?" Naruto asked excitedly the moment they were back in the meeting room. He had been dying to ask it since Fugu left and it had been torture to keep his mouth shut during the trek back. Neji didn't answer him and took his seat. Naruto frowned and turned to Shikamaru. "Well? Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, I wanna know too," Kiba said as he looked at Shikamaru imploringly.

The Nara shrugged.

"What?" Ino shouted as she immediately stood up after sitting down. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

Shikamaru sighed and emitted a soft 'troublesome' under his breath before he spoke up, "it means 'I don't know'."

" _What_?"

"Neji took care of that part," Shikamaru replied.

All eyes turned to Neji.

"It's not with me," he stated calmly and could barely get his next breath when they all started shouting at once. Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he kept quiet; he was not going to be heard over this noise. Why people didn't wait till others were done with their sentences was beyond his understanding.

The door slammed open then, the sound breaking through the commotion. "Miss me, Neji?" The rest all paused to turn towards the new voice.

Tenten stood at the doorway, a smirk in place and a scroll dangling from one hand and The Chronical in another. Lee beamed brightly from beside her while Hinata and Shino stood behind them.

"More than you can imagine," Neji said, not bothering to hide the exasperation and relief in his voice as he stood up and walked over to his teammates.

Tenten sniggered. "Oh, what are you going to do without me?"

"I think the question is rhetoric, Tenten: I'll die."

The kunoichi laughed as she handed him the scroll. "Don't be so melodramatic."

"Someone has to keep up with your level of sanity."

Within a split second, Tenten had a kunai in hand and was tapping it against Neji's chest. "Watch it, darling."

"I amend my words: I'd sooner die with you around."

The two shared a laugh before Naruto interrupted them.

"Besides the fact that it is SO WEIRD to see Neji laugh like this, can someone please explain to me why they – " he jabbed his fingers at the newcomers " – are here? Am I the only one missing something out? Weren't they taken out? And why do they have The Chronical?"

"If you had let me finish – "

"Yeah, what's going on?" Kiba interrupted, missing the withering glare Neji sent his way as he raised an eye at his teammates. "Care to explain, Shino? Hinata?"

"Puh-lease. Do you really think that if Neji had to cut members, he'd cut  _me_?" Tenten asked, rolling her eyes.

"And me," Lee chimed in as he gave them a thumbs-up.

"I'm not so sure about that," Tenten murmured under her breath as she exchanged looks with Neji who gave her a slight nod without attracting the attention of their more excitable teammate.

"We were assigned a special mission, Kiba," Shino said and he might have fooled everyone else with that stoic face and tone but the Inuzuka could hear the smugness clear as day.

Before anyone else could say anything, Neji said, "sit. I'll explain."

Once they were all settled down, Neji started. "Before we left, Tsukiakari-sama contacted me and told me that they had discovered movements from The Warriors so we decided to send in a reconnaissance team in advance, hence these members. True enough, they discovered their hideout and raided it while we were meeting them."

"And we snagged this," Tenten said as she put down The Chronical, "and this," as she put down the scroll.

Various eyes widened as they stared at the objects on the table. It seemed that they were finally piecing everything together.

"Is that the second scroll?" Ino asked.

"Uh-huh."

"And is that the real Chronical?"

"As real as your beating heart."

"So this means only have the first scroll left?"

The rest was easy to figure out and Shikamaru put it into perspective.

"Which means an infiltration into Himogakure."

"I'm glad we're all on the same page."

* * *

 

"Hyuuga, a word?"

Tenten looked over at Neji, apprehension clear on her face and she left reluctantly when Neji nodded.

"Do I have to sleep with one eye open tonight?" Shikamaru joked.

"Both eyes," Neji replied gravely.

Shikamaru laughed at that and he could see the corners of Neji's eyes crinkling up just that tiny bit and that was enough for him.

"No, but seriously, did I do anything to her?"

"She just doesn't like it that you knew about ANBU before her."

Shikamaru couldn't keep the shock from appearing on his face and he was more relieved than he could express when Neji chuckled instead of glared.

"Of course I told her," Neji said simply. "But I'm sure you didn't stop me to talk about this matter."

"I have a feeling you know what I want to talk about."

"I would have told you but – "

"But I came bearing my preconceived notions."

Neji's lips quirked into a slight smirk. "Indeed you did."

"I thought…" how was Shikamaru even going to say this? Neji wasn't looking at him – he wasn't going to help the Nara out with this one. "I thought you were hiding something."

"A logical deduction."

"Let me make it up to you."

* * *

 

The field had been blurred in Shikamaru's memory, blurred at the edges and speckled with the lights of the stars and moon. Seeing it once more sharpened the image in his mind, and the defined picture sent a wave of memories crashing into Shikamaru and his conflicting emotions, clashing thoughts – they all collapsed under the weight of it. His breath caught in his throat as he looked over at Neji and met the Hyuuga's opal eyes as the words passed from his mind into nothingness.

Then a small smile – barely even one – tugged at Neji's lips, and the Hyuuga shook his head slightly.

_It's okay._

Shikamaru didn't know what was okay but that assurance made him feel secure in his oblivion and he felt himself relax. The Nara chuckled and gestured at the field.

"Brought me out here to kick my ass?" Shikamaru asked.

The shadow of a smile blossomed into an actual one and Neji shrugged. "I can oblige you if you desire a fight."

"Hey, don't put words in my mouth," Shikamaru said, jabbing a finger in the Jounin's direction, "I was wondering if you wanted a fight; didn't say I want one."

"It's not a fight I seek, Nara," Neji said and the multiple ways that sentence could be interpreted caused Shikamaru to grimace a little as his arm fell to his side, though all that was lost on Neji who had casted his eyes to the sky.

 _He's always looking at the sky,_ Shikamaru thought as he glanced upwards himself. The sun shone down, merciful in its heat, and the clouds drifted merrily along, destination unknown but content in its capacity as a traveller. Shikamaru liked to think that he understood Neji's attraction to the sky. He wanted to be a cloud, to float away, away from the responsibilities placed on him and not think about anything. A wry smirk pulled at his lips. He wasn't dumb; this was but a dim shadow of Neji's problems. The Hyuuga was shrouded in a darkness so deep that however hard the shadows might struggle, they would never find a place there.

"It's your cooperation."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Am I about to sign up for something ridiculously and potentially dangerous over here?"

"Depends on how you execute your role."

"What a convincing argument! Sure, I'll give you a hand."

Mirth twinkled in Neji's eyes. "Careful now, you're bordering on sounding like Naruto."

"Please. Naruto would actually mean it."

"I concede."

"Well, what is it you want me to do?"

Neji's flicked his eyes up to the sky again and Shikamaru followed them. And he saw nothing but ceaseless cerulean and clouds.

"Yes, I'll help catch a cloud for you."

Neji shot him an exasperated glance. "You're not going to be this facetious the entire time, are you?"

"Depends on the size of the cloud you want."

Shikamaru stumbled backwards as something collided with his body. He stared down at the ground, an incredulous expression on his face. He looked up at Neji who was staring back at him impassively and back at the ground before shooting the Hyuuga derisive look.

"Grass. You threw  _grass_ at me."

"And a belt can be used for strangulation," Neji replied in a matter-of-face tone.

Shikamaru stared. "Grass."

"Every object in its entirety is only what you make of it and let exist in its capacity as such."

"That's a helluva lot words for 'bullshit'," Shikamaru retorted and Neji laughed.

"Hanabi did that to me once," Neji said and the smile on his face was as genuine as the day was clear.

"Explain 'bullshit' in a paragraph?"

The look of exasperation on Neji's face now almost matched the look Yoshino would sometimes give her son. Shikamaru laughed.

"Threw grass at you," the Nara corrected.

"Yes," Neji said before laughing softly as a memory no doubt surfaced in his mind. "I was trying to teach her the  _Kaiten._ And this has been about a month since she started and she became so annoyed with herself that she threw grass at me."

Neji laughed again, and Shikamaru was certain that he had never seen the Hyuuga so happy before, and that made anger well up in his heart, because what right then did the Main Family have to do what they did to Neji? To the Branch Family? But then Neji's expression mellowed out and it was an expression so completely foreign and fleeting that Shikamaru had no chance to figure out what it meant before Neji turned to him. Shikamaru was glad that he had already schooled his expression into calmness.

"So you're saying that it took Hanabi a month to throw grass at you but only a few seconds for you to throw grass at me?"

Neji frowned slightly but Shikamaru could see the amusement on his face as he shook his head. "Not the point."

"I'm making it the point. Seriously, I need to know."

"Some people have a short fuse," Neji replied with a shrug.

"And Hanabi is already one of the most impatient people I know."

"Nara," Neji started slowly and so gravely that Shikamaru wondered if he was going to be on the receiving end of that short fuse when the Hyuuga smirked slightly, "have you met me?"

Laughter spilled from Shikamaru and he shook his head. "Someone's in a good mood today."

"You can thank Tenten."

Guilt pierced Shikamaru and he stopped laughing abruptly and Neji must have noticed the thorn in his words that same moment for his stopped smiling as well.

"Neji – "

"It's fine, Nara," Neji said curtly and Shikamaru reluctantly let the issue slide. They had a good thing going on here and even if it only lasted for a moment, well, Shikamaru had always been a runner.

The Hyuuga turned his eyes to the sky again and nodded. "There."

Shikamaru looked up and frowned. "You know what? I could really use those Byakugan now."

"If you would just focus."

The Nara shrugged and stared up at the sky and there, he saw it. A bird. But it must be flying thousands of feet above for the mere black dot that it was against the azure background. If Shikamaru was extrapolating this right, Neji wanted him to use his shadow technique to bring the bird down. Problem: the bird was too far up. And –

"Since when did you want a pet bird?"

"Since I was three."

Shikamaru really wasn't sure if Neji was being serious or not here. When Neji looked over at him and saw confused expression on Shikamaru's face, he laughed even if he felt that he should be offended.

"Nara, I offer the truth and you refuse to believe it."

"Have you met you?" Shikamaru shot back and Neji just smirked. "And besides, a good strategist treats everything with a healthy dose of suspicion."

"Sure, because I was hiding my true intention of slaughtering that bird by telling you I've always wanted a pet."

Shikamaru gasped in fake shock. "You vile creature."

"The vilest the world has ever known."

They shared a laugh before Shikamaru shook his head. "No, no, wait. Why exactly do you need the bird?"

"Come on, Nara, use that brain of yours."

Shikamaru looked up at the bird and frowned. Obviously, Neji didn't really want a pet bird and obviously this had nothing to do with the mission since they were the only two here and the trip was impromptu. So why?

Oh.

"The Summoning Technique," Shikamaru stated, knowing that he was right even before Neji nodded. It made all the sense in the world; after all, it was the one thing that the Hyuuga was lacking. But then…

"Birds…" Shikamaru whispered unconsciously, unsure if he had kept his volume low enough that Neji didn't hear. Maybe Neji wasn't looking to compensate for his shinobi skills (so to speak) after all. Maybe he just wanted to be able to fly into the skies. And why the hell would Shikamaru deny him that?

"One condition."

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Speak."

"I get to have a contract all to myself too," Shikamaru said simply and he saw Neji cut himself off before the Hyuuga said anything. "I know my chakra reserves aren't the best; this gives me a reason to train, doesn't it?"

"This speaks to your impression of me," Neji commented dryly.

"And what would that be?"

"An aggravating prude who likes to point out the flaws of others."

"Has anyone ever told you that you read too much into things?"

"It's better than letting things go unseen."

"But you risk misunderstanding someone," Shikamaru pointed out logically.

"I risk more than that if I see the good in everything," Neji retorted and plunged on before Shikamaru could get another word in, "anyway, I was just going to say that you sealing a contract doesn't depend on me."

"Well, yes," Shikamaru said, choosing the wise way of letting the matter go. What was the point of another round with Neji? What had been the point of the all rounds before? "But you must know something."

Neji's eyes glinted with a knowing gleam. "Of course."

"Okay," Shikamaru said, his brain already processing the situation automatically. "Usually, the animals are situated somewhere, an island or something."

Naruto did mention to him that the toads he made a contract with were located on Mount Myouboku. From what he knew, it was only possible to access the region via secret roads and even that took at least a month. The other option was to get a toad to use the reverse summoning technique but that meant that there was already a contract in place. Naruto had the help of Jiraiya so it was relatively easy for him. Shikamaru had no idea how Neji would have a way around this. But if he needed Shikamaru's help to capture that bird that was now circling the sky above them, it meant that he knew exactly how to get where the needed to be.

"So, you obviously know how to proceed but how?"

"Tsukiakari-sama told me," Neji said with a one shoulder shrug.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "And why would she do that?"

"We ran into each other the previous in the garden and she mentioned the topic of the summoning technique came up. She was surprised that I didn't have one and suggested having a bird since she had one and knew what to do."

"And she just told you?"

Neji shot Shikamaru an exasperated look. "Are you really suspecting her of something untoward?"

"No," Shikamaru said pointedly, "I'm just surprised, that's all."

There was something Shikamaru wasn't saying but Neji was really interested in knowing. He came here for a purpose and he was going to achieve. He needed Shikamaru's help so the Nara was here. There was nothing more than that.

"Right, so what's the secret?" Shikamaru asked, yawning after his sentence as he sat down on the ground.

"Lazy," Neji chided half-heartedly before taking a seat next to the Nara as well. It just somehow felt wrong to stand over him that way.

"Hey, it was a long day," Shikamaru said before taking off his vest and turning it into a makeshift pillow. He laid down on the ground and let out a groan. "I'm rightfully tired." He eyed the bird that was still making its rounds and his eyes drifted to the clouds instead. How long had it been since he made time for looking at the clouds? Ever since As-  _that_ , he hadn't done it once. It was only now that he realised how much he missed doing it. And it could be because time made him appreciate the clouds more or something, but he thought that the view here was unparalleled, nicer than the skies back home and wider than the sight back at Moonlight Temple.

"We need to get a feather to gain access to Palace Gokuraku, which is where the birds live," Neji explained. "Tsukiakari-sama told me that it was a shortcut."

"So the problem is getting the feather."

"If we could fly, there'd be no problems," Neji agreed.

"You need my shadow."

Neji hummed in agreement. Shikamaru always figured things out.

"Okay, I have a plan." Neji hummed again and Shikamaru shot him a wry grin. "I have a feeling that you are thinking of the exact same thing. Lure the bird down…"

"Trap it with your shadow," Neji continued.

"Use your  _jyuken_ to pluck the feathers off nicely."

"We definitely do not want to anger them," Neji said pleasantly though his warning glance at Shikamaru told the Nara exactly what he thought about the Nara seeing the need to add that particular adverb at the end of his sentence.

Shikamaru just chuckled. He glanced up. The bird was too far away now to have a visible shadow on the ground, and it didn't seem to have any intention to come down on its own. Troublesome. Life would have been a lot easier but the bird didn't seem to share his sentiments.

Oh well.

"We're going to have a picnic," Shikamaru announced.

"Really? That's your brilliant plan? Wait for the eagle to come and steal our food?"

"You got a better plan, Hyuuga?"

Neji sighed and looked up at the eagle. "I don't have food on me."

"You're forgetting who my best friend is," Shikamaru said as he pulled out two rice balls from his pouch. "I  _always_ have food."

It turned out that the eagle had just been waiting for them to whip out some food after all. Because the moment Shikamaru sat down and ripped the plastic covering over, it suddenly swooped down. The Nara was so shocked at its speed that he almost forgot about the plan but he managed to toss the rice ball aside so that the eagle didn't accidentally mistake his head as part of the food. The moment the just before the eagle bit the food, Shikamaru activated his  _jutsu_ , effectively holding the bird in place.

As expected, it struggled but Neji was as quick as over and only two seconds had gone by before he nodded at Shikamaru who released the bird. The eagle took to the skies immediately and Shikamaru watch it go before turning to Neji who was holding two feathers in his hand. He handed one to the Nara and started off towards the hill.

"You do know what you're doing, right?"

"You better hope so."

Shikamaru laughed at the response but paused when he noticed Neji looking at him with a curious expression on his face.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing," Neji said as he turned his head forward. Shikamaru didn't push it.

 _Leave it,_ he reminded himself. They were in a good place now. If he was being completely honest with himself, he'd say it was a mere shadow of what they had been, but for now, it was good enough. Besides, there were other pressing matters at hand.

They reached the apex of the hill in no time. Neji went to the edge of the cliff and laid the two feathers down before his feet before gesturing over.

"Blood."

Shikamaru nodded and whipped out his kunai, making a cut over his palm and dripping his blood over one feather, Neji mirroring his actions. The Nara waited as Neji made a series of hand gestures before muttering a chant which was too quiet for him to hear. The moment Neji fell silent, a beam shaped like the trunk of a tree shot down towards them from the sky. It extended up to the clouds and beyond them, going further than the eye could see.

"I thought you said this was a shortcut," Shikamaru complained mildly, jabbing a finger at the long path before them.

"Well, the other option is to fly," Neji retorted and Shikamaru chuckled.

"I have nothing to say to that."

"Well," Neji said as he jumped onto the beam, landing gracefully and turning around to give Shikamaru a smirk. "You shouldn't anyway. You need to conserve your energy for the tedious road before."

"Hah, this is nothing for me."

Neji looked unimpressed. "Uh-huh. Make sure to keep up then."

Shikamaru cursed as the Hyuuga took off, sprinting at a speed that served as evidence to his hours of training. The Chuunin jumped onto the beam and ran after the other, going straight to his maximum speed immediately because he couldn't even see Neji at this point. When he finally caught up, he was already wheezing slightly.

"I… Weak… Stamina…"

"Yeah, I couldn't tell from the way you're panting and sweating," Neji replied and it was so unfair because the Hyuuga looked as if he was just taking a stroll in the park. On a day with very good weather.

Taking pity on his companion, Neji slowed down, and Shikamaru shot him a grateful look. A few minutes later led them to the sight of a large and imposing gate. The gleam of the jade under the sun conferred a regal aura to. It was as if they were at the entrance of a palace. Shikamaru might not be one for investing in furniture but he did know how to appreciate fine architecture.

The doors swung open inwards and the two shinobi looked at each other and nodded once before stepping off the beam and onto marbled floor. The moment they walked through those doors, Shikamaru made the mistake of looking down and he froze momentarily as he realised that he could see the ground underneath him and exactly how high up he was. His heart thudded in his chest at the sudden realisation and he looked forward and saw that clouds surrounded the whole place and there was seemingly no floor. The floor was obviously transparent but it might end at some point and he wouldn't even know. Falling from this height was going to be really painful and he wasn't interested in figuring out to what extent it would hurt.

Ahead of him, Neji didn't seem the least bit perturbed by the fact that he was practically walking on thin air. But then again, that wasn't surprisingly. There were only a handful of things that fazed Neji and heights and death didn't seem to be two of them. The thought pulled at Shikamaru in an unpleasant but he pushed it aside and hurried after the Jounin who was disappearing behind the clouds.

"It's oddly empty," Shikamaru commented.

Neji shrugged. "We'll meet them when we meet them."

The deeper they walked, the more the clouds seemed to be arranged in a particular format. There were three layers of large clouds with the thickest ones at the bottom, and there were wisps of clouds surrounding the whole place, creating a mystical vibe. It was as if they were in another world and honestly Shikamaru didn't think it'd be that far fetched to say they were.

He realised belatedly that they were walking on the clouds themselves now but these probably weren't real clouds anyway, since they wouldn't be able to support them.

A rustle to the side caught his attention and he paused, glancing over to Neji who already had his eyes locked in the direction of the source of voice. There were voices now and Shikamaru was about to hide before a pillar (also made of cloud) when two birds flew into view. They weren't fancy per se but both birds were coated in golden feathers and resembled hawks though it was clear they weren't really hawks.

They paused in mid-flight and one of their eyes widened as it flew over to Neji.

"Oh my! Can it be? You're akdhfkdavd."

His speech was rudely cut off by the other who had slammed its wing over its companion's beak.

"A Hyuuga!" she said instead.

"I am," Neji replied and Shikamaru shot him a confused look. Neji shrugged. "What can I do if my family is famous?" he muttered to Shikamaru.

"… Seriously?"

Neji just smirked at him.

"How wonderful! Oh, wait, how rude of my friend and me. I'm called Vale, and he's Ironoa." Vale took a step back and made a graceful bow with one wing covering her chest and the other arching outwards. Ironoa imitated her immediately.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"Wait, what are you doing here? How did you even get here?"

Their earlier enthusiasm seemed to have worn off and now the birds were giving the two of them suspicious glances.

"We're here to request for a contract with you," Neji answered before the two could interrogate them further. "Tsukiakari-sama was the one who told me about this place as well as the method to access it."

Looks of understanding immediately came across the two birds' faces. It was clear that Tsukiakari carried some weight around here as well, and that meant that this was just going to be easier.

"Right, then we'll have to take you to the council," Vale said, tone turning imperative as she turned and headed back the way she came from. "Come, follow me."

The two shinobi obeyed. The layout of the place basically didn't change and it was obvious that one would lose their way very easily if they didn't know the design of the place or if they didn't have anyone leading them. It was fortunate they bumped into Vale and Ironoa when they did. When they neared the council room, however, there were some changes. A fog now hung in the air and the clouds were all shrouded in an orangey-pink light around the edges, giving a more ethereal glow to the area.

They stopped before a similar set of marble doors at the entrance but these were smaller. Vale gave a curt knock and a voice beckoned for them to enter.

There were several other birds gathered in the council room and at the centre of it perched a giant bird, its size rivalling that of a lion, and it turned its black eyes onto them.

"Your Honour," Vale greeted and bowed, this time with both wings crossed over her chest as Ironoa did the same. The two Konoha shinobi bowed as well. "Tsukiakari-san has sent these two here to make a contract with us."

The leader of the flock nodded and turned his attention to the two humans. "My name is Akimasa, the leader of the birds here at Gokuraku Palace. Shinobi who come here are always referred to by one of our human partners, and we generally don't prohibit anyone from making a contract. But, it's a matter of fate, and if there isn't a bird who is compatible with you, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about it."

Fate.

Shikamaru glanced over at Neji but the Hyuuga gave no indication that the word had affected him at all. The Nara hadn't forgotten Neji's lengthy speech back at the first Chuunin Examination as he was pummelling Naruto into the ground. Maybe he had already gotten over it. Ideally, he would have and Shikamaru knew for a fact that everyone else, including Neji himself, liked to think that Neji had already moved on. But, as Shikamaru had always known from the start (it was just that he understood it better now), that level of bitterness and hatred wasn't so easily alienated, definitely not achievable by a suffering a defeat from someone he barely knew.

Still, it wasn't as if he was going to bring it up now.

"What do we have to do, Sir?" Neji asked.

Akimasa inclined his head and the two birds standing with them took off flying. They returned with two identical bowls made of white porcelain. There was water inside the bowls. Vale and Ironoa placed them before Shikamaru and Neji.

"All you have to do is drop your blood in the bowls. The water in there is from a pond called  _Unmeichi_ (Pond of Fate). If there is a match, your partner will be made aware of the fact and come here."

Neji and Shikamaru exchanged nods before making another cut on their other palm, dripping their bloods into their respective bowls.

A bird flew into the room soon after. It was clearly a magpie of sorts but again as with all the birds in Gokuraku Palace, it didn't totally conform to the typical appearance. For one, it was larger than a regular magpie and could definitely carry Shikamaru or Neji on its back. It had silver in place of its white feather and purple in place of its black feathers. It landed in front of Shikamaru, standing at the same eye level with him, and smiled at him.

"Hello! I'm Kira," she chirped happily and Shikamaru was reminded very strongly of a certain blonde teammate that he had. Why, why did his assigned partner have to be a girl? He could see Neji smirking out of the corner of his eye and there was no doubt that the Hyuuga knew exactly what he was thinking.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Aww, that's such a cute name!"

She was going to be Ino's new best friend.

Shikamaru started plotting so that they would never meet.

His planning was interrupted by the whoosh of wind as another bird flew in, majestic and magnificent in both size and its emerald colour. It closely resembled a white-tailed eagle but its only similarity to its namesake was the white of its tail. The face of the eagle was grey and the beak was dyed jet black. It landed in front of Neji, looming over the two shinobi.

This was seriously unfair.

Despite that thought, Shikamaru could see why this eagle was suited for Neji. Unlike Kira who had offered him a friendly smile, the eagle first bowed respectfully with Neji returning the gesture. In terms of appearance and mannerism, it was exactly like Neji and Shikamaru could almost believe fate had a hand in this if it wasn't for his own match.

Though… fate did seem to like throwing with him with loud, boisterous women so why should this be any different?

"My name is Hari. Pleased to meet you." Her voice was strong and deep, as opposed to Kira who was higher pitched.

"Hyuuga Neji."

Something flashed in Hari's golden eyes but it was too fleeting to be noticed.

"Well, it looks like you both have a match."

They all turned to look at Akimasa. Kira and Hari immediately shuffled to stand beside their respective partners as they gave their leader their full attention.

"Kira. Hari. Do you have any objections?"

"None, Sir."

"Not at all!"

"Very well, then we shall proceed with signing the contract."

Neji and Shikamaru, like all Konoha ninja, had been taught the theory of it in the Academy and it turned out that the practice was as simple as had been described. Once they had signed and placed their fingerprints in blood, the process was completed.

"We're going to have so much fun together, Shikamaru!" Kira said excited as she wrapped both wings around the Nara and pulled him against her chest, all the while giggling.

Shikamaru spluttered as he stumbled. He was about to complain but then he heard it. Neji's laughter. The Hyuuga had been in a pretty jovial mood the whole of today but there was just something genuine and unrestrained in that laughter that had Shikamaru's heart beating faster.

Kira let go of him soon enough and when Shikamaru caught Neji's eyes, the Hyuuga didn't look away nor did he let his smile fade like he always did. Instead, his smile widened when he saw Shikamaru's ruffled state, and Shikamaru could only think that this was really bad.

"Looks like you got yourself another troublesome woman," Neji said lightly.

Shikamaru threw his head back and laughed. "I guess I did."

He resolutely ignored Kira's incessant demands to know what the hell he was talking about.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here!! I'm so sorry it took so long but life has been hectic and my writer's block for this story is becoming really serious. I do know where the story is going but the words aren't coming as easily as before. And recently, I've been caught up in another fandom as well and it's just so rare for me to like another anime besides Naruto because I'm just generally not an anime person, so I'm still a little overwhelmed. Regardless, I'm still going to do my best for this story and finishing it is a promise that I intend to keep. 
> 
> On another note, I don't really like this chapter. It just seems so off to me, especially the parts with Fugu (I think I wrote that scene in about ten different ways) but I can't keep fixing it so I'm just uploading it as it is. I quite like the birds part though so I hope that makes up for it.
> 
> Also, I'm really sorry for not replying to all your lovely comments. I've read them and I really want to thank everyone for your continued support! It's reading all these comments that motivates and spurs me on so thank you so much for them! 


End file.
